


Resurrection of the Lost Race

by Belanna



Series: The Journey Of Kate Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 269,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Shepard wakes up in a mysterious place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams of the Waking Commander

**Author's Note:**

> The Resurrection of the Lost Race is a continuation of Kate Shepard. It will cover the basics of ME2. If you wish to read her journey through ME1, please read World Without End.
> 
> Thank you to all who have supported me through my first story. It was a pleasure writing it and I can't wait to continue on this journey with Kate. :)  
> TY to my dear friend AMANDA as well. This wouldn't have happened with out her.
> 
> Please note that this is made explicit due to future chapters. :) 
> 
> This chapter is rated PG-13

  
_"Kathryn."_

I opened my eyes to find myself in a forest where the trees were dressed in shadow. I looked up to see black birds flying overhead. The sky was a dark gray, the air was chilly, and it caused me to shiver. The wind wisped through my hair as the branches on the trees creaked and swayed.

"Kathryn." I heard my name again, and I turned to see a shadow like figure standing on a dirt path that lead deeper into the forest. "Why are you here?"

I took a step closer, then another until I recognized the silhouette.

"Caitlyn?" I gasped in shock. She took a step out of the tree's shadow. She looked exactly like I remembered. The ten-year-old girl with the long black hair, but she looked pale. "Is that really you?"

She only nodded and then offered her hand to me. I bit my lip as I took a step closer, grabbing it. She was cold like she was a walking corpse.

She led me down the path for a brief time before she stopped. She pointed to what looked like a white light embedded into the trees. "You don't belong here; you need to leave."

I looked at the white light for a moment and then back down at her. "Did I die?"

She said nothing as she stared into the light, "They need you; he needs you."

"Who needs me?"

Just then I heard voices echo through the forest.

"Shepard, where are you?" The voice belonged to Liara.

"Why did you leave us?" This time, it was Tali.

"What am I going to do without you?" Kaidan's voice echoed.

"Shepard..." Garrus.

I watched as my sister let go of my hand and walked a couple of steps down the path. She then turned to me. 

"Darkness is coming, and you are their only light."

"Darkness?"

Just then Caitlyn looked up in the sky. "They're here to bring you back; you must go."

"What? I don't understand. What is-"

Just then I saw a flash of light. A woman was standing above me who I didn't recognize.

 _"My God, Miranda. I think she is waking up."_ I heard a faint voice call out.

"You must go." Caitlyn cried out as a rush of wind began to blow, and then the sky began to turn red.

"CAITLYN!"

All of a sudden, I couldn't breathe. I gasped as I fell to the ground, reaching for my chest. I looked up to see that my sister was slowly fading away.

"Caitlyn!" I tried to reach out, but all I could see was a woman with black hair grabbing my hand.

"Shepard, don't try to move."

The images of the white light and the forest began to intertwine as I sought to catch my breath. Caitlyn was fading, and the mysterious woman became clearer and clearer.

The voices of a man and the black haired woman were nothing but noise now. I tried to make out a few words they were saying, but it was difficult.

"I told... estimates were off! Run... numbers again." The woman said as she turned to me.

The woman slowly began to fade; I cried out for my sister, but all I could see was darkness. Then all of a sudden I was on a hill, a figure standing on top of it waving at me.

 

_"Wake up, Commander."_

I ignored the voice as I looked up at the streaking stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they Skipper?"

I looked towards Ashley as she sat down next to me on the green grass.

"Do you have a poem that involves shooting stars?" I asked.

She laughed at me, and then quoted. 

"A shooting star,  
Falls from the skies,  
Through the mist,  
Clear to the eyes,  
Make a wish,  
As it plummets to the ground,  
Smoke,  
Surrounding it,  
Floats all around,  
Hear the sound,  
Of it hitting the barren earth,  
Make a wish,  
For all that it's worth."  
(Poem by Alisha Strong)

"Then I wish to stay here forever and enjoy the stars," I smiled.

_"Shepard do you hear me? You need to get out of that bed now! This facility is under attack!!"_

Ashley looked at me. "I guess your wish didn't come true, Skipper. They're calling you."

"They are always calling me; I am ignoring them."

"But why? They need you."

I lay down on the green grass with my hands folded above my head. "That's what Caitlyn said."

Ashley lay down next to me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "And she's right. I know it's hard, I didn't want to go either. But it seems like you got a second chance. You need to stop them or none of us will see shooting stars again."

"Stop who?" I sighed. "What am I supposed to do?"

Ashley placed her head on my stomach as another streaking star shot across the sky. "Do what you have always done. Kick ass! I will always be watching..."

_"Commander!!"_

I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer on the grassy hill with Ashley, but in a room that looked like a medical facility. I carefully began to sit up, but I winced as I moved my hand over my jaw. 

"Damn," I hissed.

_"Shepard, your scars aren't healed, but I need you to get moving! This facility is under attack!"_

The woman's voice echoed over a comm channel as I slowly rose from the bed. I grabbed a hold of my sides and looked around as fire and explosions surrounded me. I saw gunfire from a room that was just across the way.

I shook my head as I swung my legs and tried to stand. I quickly lost my balance and I grabbed a hold of the tablestand that was nearest to me.

"I don't think this is going to work too well."

_"You don't have a choice. There is a pistol in the weapon's locker just across from where you're at. Hurry and grab it!"_

"You sure are bossy," I grumbled as I limped my way over to the locker. I opened it up to find a pistol that I was unfamiliar with. "What the hell is this thing? It doesn't even have ammo."

_"Things have changed, but there is no time to explain. On the bottom left there is a thermal clip."_

I knelt down and grabbed the clip and loaded it into the pistol. "Got it."

Just then I heard a loud explosion, causing glass and other debris to fly into the medical bay.

_"Damn it, someone is hacking security. They're trying to kill you."_

I snorted. "When is someone not trying to kill me?"

_"This is no time for jokes, Commander."_

"Who said I was joking?"

 _"Go through the door on your left,"_ the woman ordered.

I admit; I didn't go through the door right away. I was curious as to what room I was in. I carefully limped my way over to a large desk. It had a few microscopes, some papers, and a coffee pot.

"What is this place?" I thought as I picked up a few pieces of paper.

_"Shepard, there is no time to screw around. You must hurry! Go through those doors!"_

I placed the few sheets of paper that I had in my hand into my back pants pocket and then headed out of the room. I noticed a woman lying on the ground and rushed to her side. I checked for a pulse. There was none.

"Looks like she was burned pretty badly."

_"There is no time to check every dead body, Shepard! Get to the next area and watch out for the LOKI mechs."_

"You're not serious? There could be survive-"

_"I'm dead serious, Shepard. You need to take care of those mechs and keep moving!"_

I ran my hands over the dead woman's face, so that her eyes closed. Then I ducked along the fallen table and took cover as a single mech entered. I took it out easily with my pistol and then jumped over the table. I took just a brief second to look around. The view of space from the large glass windows gave me a clue that I was either on some sort of space station or ship. The room had rows of chairs, a couch, a table, a fridge, and- Was that a ping pong table? 

"Where the hell am I?" I asked out loud, but mostly to myself.

_"I can explain everything after we get to the evac shuttles. NOW HURRY! Up those stairs!"_

I let out a sigh and then made my way up a flight of stairs. I entered what looked like some sort of medical incubation room. Why did this seem familiar?

_"More LOKI Mechs coming straight at you. I suggest you take cover and-"_

"Madam, I know how to handle myself." I growled as I took cover from behind what appeared to be a generator. As soon as I took care of the five mechs, I placed my gun in the back end of my pants.

_"Good work, Shepard. The coast is clear for now. Head up the stairs on the far side of the room and take a right."_

"What is this place?" I asked as I looked around the room. Then I noticed the word 'observation' painted on the far back wall. "Observation? What were you guys observing?" Wasn't sure I wanted to know.

_"Shepard, I will answer your questions once we are safe. I need you to get moving!"_

"You keep repeating yourself, Miss- What is your name by the way?"

I could tell in the tone of her voice she was getting annoyed with me. Good. That made two of us. _"Miranda Lawson. Now..."_

"Get going..." I finished her sentence as I crossed the room and went up the stairs. I saw more bodies lying on the floor. I bent down and checked for a pulse. There was none. "They're dead."

 _"They are all dead, Commander. I need you to stop wasting time. I can't keep these mechs distracted for long."_ I frowned as I got up from the floor and entered the next room. _"Damn, reinforcements are heading your way. On the left side of your position is a grenade launcher, pick it up and destroy those mechs that are about to enter the room just below you."_

"You know, the word 'please' will get you a long ways in life." I said as I fired the launcher.

She ignored me. _"There is an elevator to your right, take it down one floor and run to the next room."_

I took a deep breath as the elevator descended. I noticed fire was shooting from a gas pipe. Flashes of Normandy blowing up echoed in my mind.

_"Will the Alliance get here in time?" Kaidan asked as he put on his helmet._

_"The Alliance won't abandon us. We just need to hold on! Get everyone onto the escape shuttles."_

_"What about you?" Kaidan asked._

_"I'm going to the CIC and see if there is-"_

_Then I heard Joker's voice._

_"Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is the SSV Normandy! We are being attacked by an unknown ship! We ask for immediate assistance!"_

_"We have to get Joker!" yelled Liara as Kaidan helped her get into her suit._

_"I'll take care of Joker. I need you both to get the crew onto the evac shuttles and escape pods!" I ordered._

_"No way! I'm not leaving you!"_

_"Damn it Kaidan!" I yelled. "This is not the time to argue! MOVE!"_

_He looked at me for a moment. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, now GO!"_

The heat from the fire shook me back to reality. I searched for a brief moment and found some metal debris which could easily shield me from the flames. I picked it up, said a quick prayer, and ran through the fire. Luckily, I only got minor burns on my upper arms.

 _"You're doing... Shepard! Now head to... and I... Shepard, do you... me? I've got.... closing on... position."_ Miranda's voice dissipated into static.

"Hello?" I asked, but I heard nothing. "Well, this is just great!" I sighed.

I noticed a room on my left, and I carefully walked in. Two mechs were crawling on the ground, so I put them out of their misery. As soon as the mechs were disabled, I carefully began to scan the room. It looked like an office.

Then something caught my eye, and I carefully went to the right side of the wall. There, on two panels, was an image of a skeleton and some medical logs. Then there was a code underneath them.

"Shepard 78-99-090," I said out loud as I ran my hand over the panel. "What the hell is going on?"

As I looked around more carefully, I realized that the room was covered in panels with images that had the 'Shepard 78-99-090' code. I walked over to a desk that had a computer on it and sat down.

"Hopefully, I can get some answers." I said as I ran my hand over the console.

After spending a few minutes, the only thing I could retrieve was a recording of some sort. As I hit the button, I could see a woman's face. It was the same woman who had been trying to help me. Miranda Lawson.

_"Progress is slow, but subject shows signs of recovery. Major organs are again functional, and there are indications of rudimentary neurological activity. In an effort to accelerate the progress, we've moved from simple organic reconstruction on the subject to bio-synthetic fusion. Initial results show promise._

I frowned. Was this 'subject' me? I placed my hand on my forehead and then let out a sigh. I guess the only way to get answers was to find this Miranda and ask her. I got up from the chair, but then I heard another recording. This time it was a male voice talking.

_"The cost of this project is astronomical! Over four hundred billion credits so far. But no one seems to care that we went over the budget. I don't know where the boss is getting his money... maybe it’s better not to know. I just wish he'd kick a little more in my direction once in a while."_

400 billion credits? That was a lot of money to put into a project. What were they experimenting on? Just as I was about to walk out the door and head up the stairs, I noticed some sort of device hanging on the wall. As I got closer to it, I noticed that it was a credit safe. After spending a few minutes poking buttons, the device beeped. 

_975 credits have been transferred to your omni-tool._

As I activated my OT, I couldn't help but let out a gasp. This wasn't my OT that I had before. This one was blue, and it seemed to be much more advance than my old one. As I walked up the stairs, staring at my new OT, I heard someone shouting my name.

"Shepard!" I looked up to see a male human waving at me through a glass window. "Help me!" Just then I saw a giant mech walk over to him and shot multiple times. I gasped as blood splattered the window.

"Fuck!"

I quickly went into cover and stayed there for a few minutes to make sure that the mech wasn't coming for me. After making sure I wasn't going to run into one, I carefully made my way through a corridor. Hopefully, I was going the right way. Just then I heard a voice, and I slowly peeked into the room I had just entered.

"Take that!"

I noticed a human male taking cover and shooting some LOKI mechs with his pistol. I rushed to him, ducking behind a glass wall.

"Shepard, what the hell? Not that I am complaining, but what are you doing here?" The man asked. "I thought you were still a work in progress?"

"A work in progress? Not sure how to take that. Are you with Miranda?"

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot this is all new to you right now. I'm Jacob Taylor."

"Kate Shepard," I flinched as a bullet passed my ear. "Nice to meet you, Jacob. What's the situation?"

"The situation is-" Jacob ducked as a bullet passed him. "Damn it!" He then stood up and took a shot at the LOKI mech, causing its head to explode. He ducked backed down and turned to me. "I guess the situation is that things must be worse than I thought if Miranda has you running around."

"I see," I frowned. "I have to admit, I am a little confused on what the hell is going on."

"I'll fill you in, but we better get you to a shuttle first."

"I know this isn't the best time, but I am tired of stumbling around when I don't know what's going on."

Jacob shrugged. "Fair enough, I will give you the short version." He stood up and took another shot before ducking back down. "You and your ship were attacked and destroyed but an unknown species. You were killed, dead as dead can be when they brought you here. Our scientists spent the last two years putting you back together. You've been comatose, or worse, the whole time. Welcome back to your life."

"What? Two years I've been... I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this."

Jacob smirked. "Yeah, I can imagine. The Alliance officially declared you killed in action. The whole galaxy thinks you're dead. And if we don't get you to the shuttles, they'll be right."

I bit my lip. "Were there any other survivors onboard Normandy?" I had to know, even if I didn't want to hear it.

"I'll tell you what," Jacob said as bullets passed both of us. "You help me finish off these mechs, and I'll play 20 questions with you all day."

"Alright," I agreed.

"We are low on thermal clips, but I am a biotic."

"I have Throw..." I stated. At least I think I did.

Jacob just smiled as he shot a few times with his pistol, then he used his biotics and lifted the furthest right mech and tossed it into the wall.

"Come on, Shepard. Let's kick some mech butt!"

I nodded as I shot my pistol at the incoming mechs and then I used Throw. The biotic skill, that I was used to, wasn't as powerful as the one I had just seen. The mech slammed into the wall, causing it to break apart.

"Holy shit!" I gasped as Jacob took out the last one. "Did I just do that?"

"New Technology," Jacob smiled as he put his pistol away. "Alright Shepard, as promised I will answer your questions. What would you like to know?"

"First off, I would like to know what you do here."

Jacob shrugged. "Depends on who you ask. Technically, I'm Miranda's top lieutenant. But I'm just a soldier. I served five years in the Alliance before this. Now I'm in charge of the station's security."

Well that answered my next question on who he was working for. Although I had to admit, I never knew the Alliance would have this sort of top secret facility. Then again, this is the Alliance we were talking about.

"How bad were my injuries? You said you spent two years rebuilding me."

Jacob let out a sigh. "I am no doctor, but it was bad. When I first saw you, you were nothing but meat and tubes. Anywhere else they'd put you in a coffin. But, Project Lazarus was different. Cutting edge technology."

I lifted a brow. "Cutting edge technology? What do you mean? Cloning? Cybernetics?" I frowned. I didn't like the idea of being a clone or a robot.

"I don't know the full details, Shepard. You will have to ask Miranda. But I am pretty sure you're not a clone. They wanted to bring you back exactly as you were. You're still you, you just have a few extra bits and pieces."

"That's comforting," I sighed. "Can you tell me a little bit about the project? Were there any other subjects besides me?"

Jacob shook his head. "Project Lazarus only had one subject. The whole point was to bring you back. Even that was a challenge. Two years. All the top scientists and the best technology money could buy."

"What was the purpose of bringing me back?" I asked. "I'm really not that special."

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know, Shepard. Again, you will have to ask Miranda. But I'm guessing you're pretty special."

I placed my hand on my forehead. "The last thing I remember was Normandy blowing up. Did anyone make it out alive?"

"I read the report about the SSV Normandy. 22 were lost, including you. I will give you the report once we get off this station... if we get off this station."

"22... that's..." my head lowered as I remembered Lexi's lifeless body. "What about Kaidan and Liara?"

"Lieutenant Alenko made it out safe, including Liara T'Soni and Doctor Chakwas."

"What about Jeff? I pushed the button to the escape pod didn't I?" I'm sure I did, but I couldn't remember.

"Yes, Lieutenant Jeff Moreau made it out with a broken arm."

"I would like to know where they are now. I'm sure they would want to know I'm alive."

"It's been two years, Commander. I don't know where they are. Perhaps Miranda will. I know most of them left the Alliance."

I gasped. "What? Why?"

"It's just a rumor, but I heard it was because of how they were treated."

I looked at him oddly. "How were they treated?"

"Some of them were relieved of command due to top secret access. Some of them were let go because of psychological problems. Others... well... just because."

"That's not the Alliance I know."

"Times have changed," Jacob commented.

"Are we on some sort of station or ship?"

"We are on a space station in the Traverse. And you can guess that with it being a top secret facility, only a few know where it is."

"What about the attack on this station? Do you know who's behind it, what they're after?"

Jacob scratched his head. "Damn if I know. I was getting ready for some shut eye, then BAM; lots of explosions! Next thing I know, every damn mech in the place starts shooting at us. I'm guessing it's an inside job. As I stated, no one knows where this station is, and you need top security access to hack all the mechs."

"One more question. Can you tell me a little about Miranda? When I first woke up, she was talking to me over the radio. We lost contact just before I ran into you."

"Operative Miranda Lawson is the station's ranking officer. She led the Lazarus team. It was her job to bring you back to life, no matter what." Jacob smiled as he shook his head. "Should have guessed she'd try to save you. She's not about to give up on you now."

"She's kinda bossy, isn't she?"

Jacob laughed. "Just a little bit, but she takes her job very seriously." Then he looked at me with a worried look. "You said you lost contact, could you tell what was happening?"

"Well, it didn't sound good at all. There was lots of gunfire and an explosion right before I lost her."

Jacob sighed. "She knows how to take care of herself, but I hope she's okay. Come on; let's see if we can get to the shuttles and-"

Just then a man's voice, who I somewhat recognized, came over Jacob's comm. _"Check... Check... anyone on this frequency? Anyone out there? Hello!"_

"Wilson!" Jacob called out. "This is Jacob. I'm here with Commander Shepard. Just took out a wave of mechs over in D wing. Are you okay?"

_"What? Shepard's alive? How the hell... never mind. You need to get her out of there. Get to the service tunnels and head for the network control room."_

"Roger that, Wilson. Stay on this frequency." Jacob commanded as he grabbed his pistol.

"Wilson? Wilson... I think I remember a Wilson. Maybe."

"You could've. He's the chief medical tech. Answers directly to Miranda. He was in charge of your physical structure and implants. Come on, the service tunnels are this way."

Jacob headed to a door and I grabbed my pistol from my pants. "Lead on."

Just as I was about to enter the room, I noticed a pad lying on the floor. I picked it up and pushed the button to activate it.

_"The Lazarus Project is about to enter the final phase. It's taken nearly two years, but we did it. Commander Shepard is alive! This is the most amazing medical achievement in recorded history! Maybe now Miranda will finally show some appreciation for everything I've done!"_

"Wilson seems to be kinda egotistical." I said as I threw the pad over my shoulder and then we carefully made our way to the service tunnels. "How did you manage to get yourself into the Lazarus Project?"

Jacob peeked around the corner, making sure it was clear. "Long story, let's just say I liked the idea of bringing back the 'Hero of the Citadel' from the dead."

"Uh huh, so I have a fan?"

"You have many, Shepard." Jacob commented, and then quickly ducked as weapon fire came at us from inside another room. "But obviously not the guys over there. Wilson, the server room is crawling with mechs!!"

 _"The whole station is crawling with mechs!"_ Wilson argued.

"Well do you have a rout that will lead us out of here that doesn't lead us into an enemy squad?" Jacob asked as he shot a mech in the head.

_"Keep heading to the control room! I'll see what I can do, just don't get pinned down."_

Just then the room went dark. After a few seconds the emergency lights kicked on, forcing a red light to illuminate the area.

"They cut power to most of the facility. We need to head up those stairs, Shepard." 

I nodded and then headed up the far staircase and into a large hallway.

"We need to go right. Should take us to B wing and..."

"Hang on, Jacob. I thought I heard- There did you here that?" I walked around a corner and gasped as I saw a woman, who was covered in blood, with her hand reaching out.

"Help me... Please..."

Jacob gasped and quickly ran to the woman. "Melissa, hang on, it's going to be okay."

"I... saw..." Her voice was faint. "I saw him. He... turned... on... us."

"Who? Who turned on us?"

Melissa gasped and then drew her last breath.

"Melissa? Melissa!"

I placed my hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Damn it, who would betray us like this? Who would want to destroy everything we have worked so hard to accomplish?"

I stood up from the floor and went over to a computer that was sitting on a desk. "Perhaps this might have answers?"

 _"Please entered security code."_ said the VI as I pushed the button.

"Taylor 344875," answered Jacob.

 _"Physical construction of subject is complete, but we still need to evaluate all mental and neurological functions. Our orders were clear. 'Make Commander Shepard who she was before the explosion. The same mind, the same morals, the same personality.' If we alter her identity in anyway, if she's somehow not the woman she used to be, the Lazarus Project will have failed. I refuse to let that happen."_ It was Miranda's recording.

I looked over to see Jacob closing his friend's eyes and then he stood up. "Miranda wanted you to be perfect."

"Nobody's perfect," I stated. "Not even me."

Just then I heard another voice recording, this time it was Wilson.

_"I can't figure Miranda out. As project director, she should be ecstatic at all the progress we've made. But she's still the same old ice queen. Maybe she's worried Shepard might become the new favorite. Or maybe she's just a pure cold-hearted bitch._

_I guess on the brighter side of things, I got to play with Shepard a little today. Damn, she is a fine woman. I made her tits a little bit bigger. If the Citadel Savior is going to be with us for a while, might as well enjoy the view right? Hahahaha."_

I frowned as I looked down at my chest. I really hadn't noticed any difference, but then again, I was in a loose shirt.

"So Wilson is a pervert?"

Jacob was about to say something when Wilson came over the com.

_"Jacob, they found me!!! HELP!!"_

"Wilson, where are you!?" Jacob yelled out as we ran out of the small office.

_"Server room B! They're out of control!"_

"Stay undercover, we are on our way!"

_"I've been shot!! HURRY!!"_

"Come on, Shepard. This way!" Jacob yelled as he took lead and we quickly made our way to Wilson's location.

After spending about ten minutes dodging mech bullets and explosions, we entered server room B."

"Wilson!" Jacob yelled as we saw a man lying on the ground. "Are you okay, besides your leg?"

"Just peachy," he winced.

"I'll get some medi-gel!" I said as I ran to the back wall where a med-kit was hanging and snatched it. I knelt down next to Wilson and took a look at his leg and then noticed something odd about the wound. I looked at him with a raised brow. "Why did you shoot yourself?"

"I didn't shoot myself! Are you insane!?"

"I've been a soldier since I was sixteen; I know what a self-inflicted wound looks like!"

Jacob looked at Wilson. "Is this true?"

Wilson growled. "Yes, okay fine! I did it so the mechs didn't kill me. After they saw I was shot, they moved to the next area. Not sure if they're getting reinforcements or not, but better them gone then shooting at me."

"You selfish coward!" Jacob growled.

"I'm no coward! I tried coming here to stop this madness."

"You're not even supposed to be in here," Jacob argued. "Why do you even have security mech clearance? You were in the Bio wing!"

After I patched Wilson up, Jacob helped him stand. "I came here to try to fix this."

"Honestly, you're all strangers to me, and I don't trust any of you. Especially you," I pointed to Wilson. "So let's get somewhere safe and then we can sort out whose fault it is!"

"You're right, Shepard. We need to find Miranda. We can't leave her behind." Jacob said.

"Forget about Miranda," Wilson spat. "She was over in D wing. The mechs were all over that sector. There's no way she survived!"

"A bunch of mechs won't drop Miranda. She's alive." Jacob said with confidence.

"Then where is she?" Wilson asked. "Why haven't we heard from her? Because there are only two explanations: She's either dead or she's a traitor!"

"If she's a traitor, then why did she wake me up and warn me about the attack?" I then looked at Jacob. "Besides, before your friend died, she said 'he'."

"You're right," Jacob nodded.

"Okay, maybe she's not a traitor." Wilson shrugged. "But that doesn't change the facts. We're here, she's not. We need to save ourselves. The shuttle bay is just around the-"

"Look out, mechs!" Jacob yelled as we all ducked behind cover.

"Guess they brought the reinforcements," Wilson said.

"Let's do this!" I shouted as I used Throw, forcing stacked canisters to fall onto the mechs.

After a few minutes of fighting, the last LOKI mech fell. I placed my pistol back in my pants and started toward the door before I heard Jacob call out my name.

"Shepard, this... this is getting intense. If I tell you who we work for, will you trust us?"

I turned and looked at him oddly.

"I don't think this is the time, Jacob." Wilson stated.

"We won't make it out of here if she's expecting a shot in the back."

I took a step back. "Wait, you're not Alliance?"

Jacob sighed. "The Lazarus Project, it's funded and controlled by Cerberus, not Alliance."

My eyes widened. "Cerberus? The traitorous group who went around killing innocent people, experimenting on rachni, and is an anti-alien cultist group.... Cerberus?"

"I know we don't have the best reputation, and I had nothing to do with those experiments. I just need you to give us a chance."

"No way in hell," I said bluntly. "You sick bastards killed an Alliance Admiral. I want nothing to do with Cerberus or your sick games."

"Look, the Alliance declared you as dead. They gave you up, including your father, David Anderson."

"Don't you dare speak about my father, Mr. Taylor!" I hissed.

"Please, if you can just give us a chance? Cerberus spent a fortune to bring you back, we need you."

I said nothing as I glarred at Jacob. 

"Look, I'd be suspicious too." Jacob sighed. "But right now, we have to work together. I thought you deserved to know what's what... that's all. Once we are off the station, I'll take you to the Illusive, Man, he'll explain everything, I promise."

I looked at Jacob and Wilson with a quirk brow. I knew I heard that name before. "The Illusive Man?"

"Yeah, that's not his real name of course, no one knows who he really is." Wilson said. "Not sure if I want to."

I stared at the gentelmen for a moment. "Cerberus must have some reason for bringing me back. What are you guys after? You know what? It doesn't matter," I said as I turned from Jacob. "I'm not working with terrorists."

I headed out the door, wanting to quickly get off this station and to find out answers on what the hell Cerberus wanted with me.

After spending another few minutes fighting off the left over mechs, we finally made our way to the shuttle bay.

"Through here," Wilson said as he ran his fingers over a security panel. We're here at the..." Just then the doors opened and a woman stood before Wilson. "Miranda? I thought you were-"

Miranda glared at Wilson before shooting him in the chest. "Dead?" She asked as Wilson fell to the floor. Miranda then sighed as she looked down at her clothes. "Aww hell, this was one of my better suits too." She began to poke at the blood splatter that was now on her white jumpsuit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob gasped as he looked at Wilson's dead body.

"My job, Wilson betrayed us all." Miranda said she began to wipe the blood from her face.

I snorted. "I knew I couldn't trust that bastard. He shot himself in the leg for crying out loud. And I just knew he had a bullet with my name on it too."

Miranda looked at me. "Good instincts. Some people are far too trusting to ever see that coming. Come on, let's grab the shuttle and get out of here. My boss wants to speak with you."

I crossed my arms. "You mean the Illusive Man? I know you work for Cerberus."

Miranda let out a sigh and then looked at Jacob. "Aww, Jacob... I should have known your conscience would get the better of you."

"Lying to the commander isn't the way to get her to join our cause."

"I'm not joining your terrorist cause, Jacob," I pointed out.

Miranda looked at me. "Things have changed, Commander."

"I don't trust your sorry ass more than I can throw it." I said bluntly. "I know everything about Cerberus and your ethics about humanity."

"You know nothing of Cerberus, Commander, believe me. I know you have come across some of our labs, but I am sure the Illusive Man can give you more details on a need to know basis."

I really didn't want to be here anymore. "Before we leave, should we at least look for survivors?"

"Don't you get it? The only one worth saving is you. Everyone else is expendable."

"That's heartless," I gasped. "You honestly don't think that!"

"She's right, Shepard." Jacob agreed. "We all knew the risks when we signed up. Without you, there's no point to any of this."

I frowned. "But why me?"

"You will get your answers in time, Commander. Come on, let's get out of here." Miranda said as she led the way to a shuttle nearby.

After about two hours in the shuttle, Miranda appeared from the cockpit. "I think it's time to do some tests."

Jacob looked up at Miranda. "Tests? Miranda, I don't think-"

"It's been two years since the attack. The Illusive Man needs to know that Shepard's personality and memories are intact. Ask the questions."

I shook my head. "Two years? I still can't wrap my head around that."

"It's been 2 years and 12 days and you were on an operating table for most of it." Jacob commented.

"Commander, the sooner we start the sooner we can be done. Will you answer the questions?" Miranda asked.

I let out a sigh. "You answered mine; I should at least try to answer some of yours."

Miranda grabbed her pad. "Jacob, start with personal history."

Jacob let out a sigh. "Okay, records show you were a colony kid. Lost your parents when batarian slavers hit Mindoir. You enlisted at the age of 16 due to the encouragement of your adoptive father, David Edward Anderson. At the age of 25 you survived a maw attack that wiped out the rest of your team. Do you remember that?"

I looked down at my feet for a moment before looking up at Jacob. "Is that some sort of sick joke?"

"What?" Jacob asked with a quirk brow.

"You do realize I know that Cerberus was the cause of that fucking maw attack, don't you? You did experiments on my friend Corporal James Toombs, tortured him! I lost a lot of friends that day!"

Jacob looked at Miranda. "Is that true?"

Miranda shrugged. "If it is, I know nothing about it. But I highly doubt it. It was just an accident, Commander."

I glared at her. "Did you know a Dr. Wayne?"

Miranda leaned back in her chair. "I'm sorry, Commander, even if I did know-"

"You wouldn't tell me," I finished her sentence. "We're done with this topic, and if you ever mention Akuze again..." I didn't need to finish.

Miranda sighed as she looked at her pad. "On Virmire, where you destroyed Saren's cloning facility; you had to leave some of your squad members behind to die in the blast."

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was killed in action. It was your call. Why did you leave her behind?" Jacob asked.

I looked out the window in silence. It wasn’t until I heard Jacob say my name when I looked back at Jacob.

_In the end,_  
Her body too frail...  
She looked for another way to live.  
A world I can help...  
If only I give myself.  
Prod me,  
Probe me,  
Learn from me.  
In the end,  
Her body too frail,  
She gave herself so that we may learn.  
Touched,  
Studied,  
She revealed her secrets.  
Through us,  
She lives on.  
Through her,  
Others may live.  
Though she may be gone,  
I will never forget her ultimate sacrifice...  
(By Unknown). 

"Ashely Madeline Williams was not only a good friend, but a sister to me. I left her to die that day, and I didn't do it casually. She died so that others could live, so that Saren could be stopped. She was a hero."

"I understand, Commander. I wasn't judging your decision. Everybody at Cerberus knows that cloning facility had to be destroyed. And you're right, she did die a hero." Jacob agreed.

Miranda leaned to me. "Shepard, think back to the Citadel. After the Alliance saved the Destiny Ascension, and you killed Saren, what happened next?"

"Besides being on bed rest for about two weeks, I got an award from Admiral Hackett. Really didn't want the damn thing, but Anderson told me I deserved it. Not sure if anything has changed, but Anderson had a seat on the council, I recommended him."

"That's right," Miranda smiled. "Although I heard that he preferred life in the military."

I smirked. "Sounds like him, but I sure as hell wasn't going to suggest that dumb ass Udina for humanity's council member."

"Agreed. It's good to know that humanity's counselor isn't going to put politics ahead of defense," Jacob acknowleged.

I couldn't help but smile as I leaned back. "I think I am beginning to like you, Mr. Taylor."

Miranda pushed a few buttons on her pad. "Seems like your memory is solid. There are other tests we really should run."

Jacob threw up his hands. "Oh come on, Miranda. Enough with the damn quizzes. The memories are there, and I can vouch for Shepard's combat skills personally. "

Miranda sighed. "I suppose you're right. We'll have to hope the Illusive Man accepts our little field test as evidence enough. We should reach the facility within the hour, get some rest Commander."

Miranda got up from her seat and headed back to the cockpit. Jacob got up as well. "I will leave you to your thoughts."

When Jacob disappeared, I lean my head against the window and close my eyes. It had been awhile since I had really felt this... alone.

 

"The Illusive Man is waiting for you in the other room." Miranda said as we entered a large office. "But before you go, there is a room down this hall that you can freshen up and change into clean clothes."

"Thanks," I nodded as I walked down the hall and into a room.

I rounded a small corner then stopped suddenly as I saw my reflection in a mirror. My mouth dropped and eyes widened as I ran my hand over my face and the small scars that was covering it. I noticed that my hair was a little bit longer and my eyes were at least three shades brighter. They looked like they were somewhat... glowing. Jacob did mention that there were extra bits and pieces in me.

I immediately stripped and began to examine myself. Scars, cuts, and scrapes covered my body. The redness from the burns I had received covered a long line from my shoulder all the way down to my elbow. And of course, thanks to Wilson, my boobs were bigger. Not too big though, thank God.

After spending another ten minutes examining my body and wishing that Karin Chakwas was here; I got dressed in the clean clothes. When I looked in the mirror. I felt sick to my stomach as I saw the white, gold, and black. They were Cerberus colors. The colors that stood for murderers, terrorists, kidnappers, and anti-alien hate group.

"No!" I screamed at myself as I quickly pulled them off. I would not support them! I would not have anything to do with them!

I placed on the dirty medical clothes I had on before, then realized that the papers, I had grabbed before, were still in my back pocket. I sat down on the bench and opened them up.

There were lots of different numbers on them. There was aslo a handwritten entry.

_Test Subject has been recovered, but the damage is far worse than we initially feared. In addition to the expected burns and internal injuries from the explosion, subject has suffered significant cellular breakdown due to long-term exposure to vacuum and sub-zero temperatures. Despite the extent of the physical trauma, Wilson assures me subject is salvageable. The Lazarus Project will proceed as planned._

I ran my hand over the words and let out a sigh. "What the hell do they want with me?"

 

"Commander," Miranda said as I walked back into the large room. "Did you not see the clean clothes that were-"

"I am not wearing Cerberus attire, Miranda." I growled. "I want an Alliance uniform or anything that doesn't support your damn psycho club!"

Miranda sighed. "Very well, as soon as you get done talking to the Illusive Man, I will have some clothes brought to you."

I let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped. Thank you." I then walked to a small entry way that lead to a flight of stairs. I took them down and then entered a dark room. There was a large blue circle in the center, but nobody was in the room, but me.

"Hello?" I whispered, leaning to the right and left. Just as I stepped into the center blue circle, light began to fill the room. Before I could figure out what happened, the circle engulfed me. Then, I saw a hologram of a man sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette. 

"Commander Shepard."

I folded my arms. "Illusive man. I thought we'd be meeting face-to-face."

_"A necessary precaution. Not unusual for people who know what you and I know."_

"And what is it exactly that 'you and I' know?" I asked.

_"That our place in the universe is more fragile than we'd like to think. That one woman, one very specific woman, might be all that stands between humanity and the greatest threat of our brief existence."_

I frowned. "The Reapers."

The Illusive Man smiled as he flicked the ashes off his cigarette. _"Good to see your memory's still intact. How are you feeling? I see you are not in clean clothes. Did Miranda not give them to you?"_

"First off, we're not friends. Second off, there is no way in hell I am supporting or helping Cerberus. You are terrorists, and you kill innocent people for your own sick methods."

_"Cerberus isn’t' as evil as you believe, Commander. You and I are on the same side; we just have different methods."_

"You and I are NOTHING alike. Don't ever think we are."

_"Your stubbornness isn't going to get you anywhere, Shepard. 'We must work together if we are to stop the Reapers'. Isn't that what you said to the Council?"_

He had a point. "What are the Reapers doing that made you decide to bring me back?" I asked.

The Illusive Man stood from his chair. _"We're at war. No one wants to admit it, but humanity is under attack."_

"Attack? How?"

_"While you were sleeping, entire colonies have been disappearing. Human colonies. We believe it's someone working for the Reapers. Just as Saren and the geth aided Sovereign. You've seen it yourself. You bested all of them. That's just one reason we chose you."_

"But why me? You could have trained an entire army for what you spent to bring me back."

_"You're unique. Not just in ability or what you've experienced, but in what you represent. You stood for humanity at a key moment. You're more than a solider, you're a symbol. And I don't know if the Reapers understand fear, but you killed one of them. They have to respect that. That's why we need you, Shepard."_

"But fighting a war isn't Cerberus's cup of tea. Why are you involved?" I curiously asked.

_"We are committed to the advancement and preservation of humanity. That is what Cerberus is all about, Commander. If the Reapers are targeting us, trying to wipe us out, Cerberus will stop them. If we wait for politicians or the Alliance to act, no more human colonists will be left."_

I took a step toward the Illusive Man. _"Sovereign was trying to harvest all life in the galaxy. Why would the Reapers target a few human colonies?"_

_"Hundreds of thousands of colonists have vanished. I'd say that fits the definition of 'harvesting'. Nobody's paying attention because it's random and the attack occurs in remote locations. I don't know why they've suddenly targeted humanity. Maybe you got their attention when you killed one of them."_

"Perhaps, but if this is a threat against humanity, you need to mobilize the Alliance. We need to contact Admiral Hackett and Councilor Anderson."

_"The Alliance suffered substantial losses fighting Sovereign. They're rebuilding, still stretched too thin to waste resources verifying the Reaper threat."_

"I was there, remember?"

_"Then you know that blaming the abductions on mercs and pirates are easier to believe, and more convenient."_

The Illusive Man was right. Even if the Alliance did believe the Reaper threat, the council wouldn't waste resources, especially since they had a hard time believing me the first time.

I let out a sigh. "Alright, if what you say is true, if the Reapers are behind this... I'd consider maybe helping you. But know that this doesn't mean I'm part of the Cerberus family. I still don't trust you, and I still don't like you."

_"I honestly would be disappointed if you accepted any of this without seeing for yourself. I have a shuttle ready to take you to Freedom's Progress, the latest colony to be abducted. Miranda and Jacob will brief you, you will leave within the hour."_

"I would rather have my old team back, or at least try to contact them. I don't trust Miranda, she killed one of her own in cold blood. And Jacob, well he sounds like he's just a gun for hire."

The Illusive Man sat down in his chair. _"Miranda gave me a full report on what happened at the facility and Wilson's actions. Miranda did the right thing, we don't tolerate traitors, just like the Alliance. She saved your life more ways than one. And as for Jacob, he's a soldier, one of the best. He's never fully trusted me, he's always been honest about it. You'll just be fine with them... for now."_

I looked at him for a brief moment, and then I nodded. "Alright, I will go to Freedom's Progress. But if I find nothing, then we part ways... understood?"

_"I brought you back to fight the Reapers, Shepard. Now it's your turn to do the rest. I'm sure you will find what we're looking for."_

Then the Illusive Man faded away.


	2. A Mere Acquaintance With Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Jacob, and Miranda head out to Freedom's Progress to see if they can find out what happened to the missing colonists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated PG-13 for language

"The Illusive Man is very impressed with you. I'm eager to see if you can live up to his expectations." Miranda commented as I entered the room.

I hinted a little bit of venom in Miranda's voice, but I ignored it. "Don't worry; we'll find out what happened to those colonists."

She snorted. "Well, at least you're confident. Let's hope it's not misplaced."

I looked at Miranda for a moment. Obviously, she had a stick up her ass that needed to be removed. Maybe getting to know her better would break the ice.

"Can you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Worried about my qualifications? I can crush a mech or shoot it's head off at 100 yards. Take your pick."

"I was trying to get to know you a little bit better."

Miranda let out an annoying sigh. "I'm not looking for a friend, Shepard. Stay focus on the mission."

Alright, I had enough. Obviously, something was wrong, and it was time to clear the air.

"Do we have a problem that I'm not aware of, Lawson? Ever since I opened my eyes on that station of yours, you've done nothing but boss me around and being a bitch. Was there something you want to get off your chest? Are you afraid that I've became Illusive’s favorite or something?"

Miranda sneered at me. "I have the utmost respect for your abilities, Shepard. It's your motivations that concern me."

"My motivations?" I crossed my arms.

"I believe in what Cerberus stands for. You obviously don't."

"Well, I am glad we got that all cleared up."

"I guess time will tell if you prove to be an asset or a liability to our cause," Miranda said as she looked down at her console.

"If you were so concerned about me, why be in charge of the Lazarus Project?"

"I wasn't in charge of the Lazarus Project. If I was, we'd have done a few things differently."

"How so?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"For starters, I would have implanted you with some type of control chip."

"Can't say I like that idea," I frowned.

"Neither did the Illusive Man. He was afraid it might affect your personality, alter your character somehow. He wouldn't let us do anything that might limit your potential in any way."

"Well then, I’m glad he was in charge."

"He is taking an incredible risk with you. I just hope his gamble pays off."

I stood there for a moment and then sighed. "Can we put our differences aside? I would like to know a little bit about Freedom's Progress."

Miranda looked at me. "It's a typical human settlement in the Terminus Systems. They had a small military force for protection supplemented by mechs and security drones. Average in almost every way, really. Completely unremarkable; until the disappearance."

"Any thoughts on what we might run into there?" I asked curiously.

Miranda shrugged. "A lot of buildings and one giant mystery. I will make sure you have all the info about Freedom's Progress and the colony before we depart."

I stood there for a moment and then shook my head. "It was nice talking to you, Lawson." It sounded more sarcastically than I meant it to be.

"Your clothes are on the chair over there," Miranda pointed. "Your armor will be at the shuttle bay. I suggest you get ready; we leave in 45 minutes."

I let out a sigh and then walked over to Jacob, who was looking out the window.

"Is Lawson always a bitch?"

Jacob chuckled. "Not all the time. It's not my place to give out Intel, but she hasn't had the best childhood. She'll warm up to you, just got to give her time."

I crossed my arms and leaned up against a bulkhead. "Tell me a little bit about yourself, Taylor. You said you joined the Alliance?"

"Yeah, five years in total. Stationed all over the galaxy. Even spent a couple of years as a Corsair."

"A Corsair? Interesting. I was offered to be a Corsair but turned it down because I wanted to go into the N7 program. I don't know much about the group because it was so hush-hush."

"Yeah, it was an Alliance initiative. They hired independent starship captains and used them for missions that fell outside official Alliance jurisdiction. 'Technically', we weren't part of the Alliance. If we ever got caught, they could disavow any knowledge of us."

"So what happened then?"

"We were supposed to be free from restrictions and rules, kind of like the Council Spectres. But, like any other organization, there was still enough red tape to sink a cruiser. I finally just gave up."

"And you joined Cerberus?"

"I got tired of never making a difference. So much of what we did in the Alliance and the Corsairs seemed pointless. I thought things would change after the attack on the Citadel. Humanity was finally invited to join the Council. But nothing changed, Shepard. Politics. Bureaucracy. Same bullshit, same leaders; well with the exception of Anderson. He tried to make a difference. You'd be proud of him." There was a pause. "I know you don't think too highly of Cerberus, but it’s different now. When colonies go missing, we don't commission a team to write a report to figure out what the hell to do about it. We just go and find out. I know this is going to sound odd, but I am glad the Illusive Man convinced you to join us."

I looked out the window. "I agreed to help, Jacob. But I won't work for Cerberus, nor do I trust the Illusive Man."

"Do you trust me?"

I looked at him for a moment before answering. "You're a good man, Jacob. But you might be working for the wrong people."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but I thought the same thing when I was with the Alliance. After the attack on the Citadel, I was stationed to Eden Prime. I saw first hand what the Alliance was doing; covering up the truth with red tape. That's why I am with Cerberus now. We don't deal with the political bullshit."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "My father told me to follow my instincts. Perhaps right now, this is the place for you. But be careful and always stay alert."

Jacob smiled. "Your father has taught you well, Commander. Wished mine was around to do the same. But that's a different story altogether. I guess we probably should get ready to go. I'll meet you at the shuttle."

 

It was nice to be in an Alliance uniform again. It would be a reminder of what side I was on and to not fall into the bad habits of Cerberus. As I walked into the shuttle area, I saw a woman standing next to a weapons locker. When I approached, she couldn’t help but jump a little.

"Commander, it's an honor to meet you!" She offered her hand, and I shook it. "I'm Jenny Goldstein, and I was the one that designed your N7 armor. Please, have a look."

Jenny took a step back from a weapons locker, and I peeked in to see the armor. My eyes widened as I saw the blue, white, and black N7 armor staring at me.

"Wow, this is incredible!" I grabbed my chest plate. "I didn't even know that N7 armor came in different colors."

"Two years ago, you couldn't. N7 armor was always black and red. But times have changed. Please, allow me to assist you."

After getting my gear on, I turned to Jenny and smiled. "Thank you, Miss Goldstein."

"I know all of this is new to you, Commander, but I'm glad that you are fighting for our cause."

I didn't want to hurt the young lady's feelings by telling her my opinion of Cerberus, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Commander, are you ready?" Came Miranda's voice.

I looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "You're fighting in that outfit?"

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She asked as she looked down at her black and yellow catsuit.

"That's not really... bullet proof material."

"I can take care of myself, Shepard." Miranda sighed. "Come on; we must hurry to Freedom's Progress." I shrugged my shoulders and waved to Jenny again before entering the shuttle. "This is Operative Borris O'Brien; he is our shuttle pilot for this mission."

The blonde young man bowed his head gently. "Commander, an honor."

As soon as Jacob entered the shuttle a few minutes later, we disembarked the Cerberus facility.

"Our ETA is roughly four hours," Miranda said as she sat down across from me. "If you wish to learn all about the Lazarus Project, your new abilities, and capabilities, you can get the information here from this datapad."

I took the pad from Miranda and nodded. "Thank you. Before I get myself embedded in this Intel; can you tell me anything more about Freedom's Progress, or what you found on other colonies that might help us on this mission?"

"We found nothing on the other colonies," Jacob reported. "No signs of attack, no corpses, not even a trace of unusual genetic material to give us a clue. They just disappeared, and we've got no target to go after."

"Hmm, and what makes you think this investigation will turn up anything new?"

"At other colonies, official investigators got there first. Sometimes looters or salvage teams as well. We're hoping to be the first ones there this time. Maybe find clues before somebody else disturbs the scene." Jacob said.

"And you two will be okay following my orders?" I looked at Miranda.

"We didn't bring you back from the dead just to second-guess you, Commander. The Illusive man says you’re in charge; you're in charge." Jacob stated.

Miranda nodded. "Here is all the information we have on Freedom's Progress and the other colonies." She handed me another pad.

"Alright, then our first priority when we get to Freedom's Progress is to look for survivors. Perhaps if we find someone, they can tell us what happened."

"That is unlikely, Commander. No one was left at the other colonies. They were completely deserted." Miranda commented.

"Yeah, but it would be nice to find somebody." Jacob looked out the window. "Anything's better than another ghost town."

 

I spent the next three and a half hours looking over all the information I could on the Lazarus Project and me. I found out that I was now considered a soldier/sentinel. My new omni-tool had the capability to use more biotics and tech attacks like Overload, Warp, Cryo Blast, and Tech Armor. I wasn't sure why Cerberus upgraded me to have these skills. Using my pistol was just fine by me. 

"ETA for arrival is five minutes." Yelled Borris from the cockpit.

I opened my eyes to find myself looking at Jacob, who was reading a pad. Miranda was making a ball with her fist, biotics channeling through her arm.

"Did you have a nice nap, Commander?" Jacob asked.

"Not really," I admitted. "Hopefully, after this mission, I can get a full nights rest."

"Here," Miranda said as she handed me a protein bar. "This will help with your new biotic and tech skills. Eat slowly, though. Your stomach is brand new, remember?"

Just then my stomach growled. "Oh, I didn't even think about eating," I said as I took the bar. "Thank you, Lawson."

Miranda nodded and then stood up from her chair. I took a few bites from the bar and then stood up as Borris took us to the LZ.

 

When we landed on Freedom's Progress three minutes later; I noticed right away that something was off. The settlement was quiet and eerie.

"Something's not right here," I said. "And if you say something about the missing colonists, and that's why we are here, I'm going to slap you."

There was a moment of silence before Jacob spoke up. "Commander, take a look at this."

I walked over to Jacob, who was knelt down. "What is it?"

"These aren't human footprints." He pointed to the snow. "Someone or something has been here."

"Shepard, the lights are still running," Miranda said. "The generators must still be functional."

"Something happened so fast that the colonists couldn't react to emergency procedures," Jacob commented.

I looked up to see snow falling from the dark sky of Freedom's Progress. "Let's stay sharp." I stood up. "Let's head into this building and search the perimeter. "Mr. O'Brien, stay with the shuttle."

_"Aye, Commander."_

We made our way into the building which had the number 27 on it. When we entered, I noticed papers, cups, plates, and other small items laying on the floor. I knelt down and gently picked up a pile of large cards.

"Looks like everyone just got up and left right in the middle of dinner," Jacob commented.

I noticed the cards that I had picked up were from the game 'Bingo'. I placed them on the nearby table and continued to look around. "Keep your eyes open for survivors."

"We can rule out pirates and mercs for attacking the colony." Miranda held up a golden necklace. "There are valuables here and no signs of gunfire."

I had to admit; this was strange.

"Let's head down to the bottom of these stairs and head into the lower compound. We might be able to find something.

"This is strange," Miranda said as we went down the stairs. "No bodies, no structural damage, no signs of battle."

"With the exception of the footprints, it's as if they just simply vanished." Jacob agreed.

"You know, this reminds me of the old tales set back in the 19th century about UFOs and alien abductions," I stated. 

"That's a myth." Miranda pointed out. "We all know those abductions were caused by governments of various countries."

"I know," I stated. "But it does have that...feel of environment. Jacob, open this barrier door. Let's see what on the south side of the compound."

"Roger, it will just take a second too... got it."

"Good work, now let's-"

"Shhh!" Miranda whispered as she looked around curiously. "Do you hear that?"

"Aww hell, that sounds like a FENRIS Mech," Jacob stated.

"What the hell is a Fenris Mech?" I asked.

"A mech that looks like a dog," Jacob explained.

"Look out! LOKI Mechs straight ahead!" Miranda warned.

We all took cover as the mechs began to attack.

"Hah!" Jacob yelled as he lifted one of the mechs with his biotics. "Gravity is one mean mother-"

"Shepard, on your left!" Miranda called out. "This would be a good time to use one of your new skills."

"Right!" I agreed as I quickly used Overload on one of the dog-like mechs.

"Great job!" Miranda said as it fell to the ground. "We got more coming from the inside of building number 75!" 

"On it!" Jacob yelled as he lifted one of the LOKI Mechs and threw it across the compound. "And clear!"

"That was strange," Miranda said as she put her pistol away. "Security systems were disabled at the other colonies."

"These mechs shouldn't have been hostile, though," Jacob pointed out. "They should have recognized us as humans."

"Someone reprogrammed them to attack sight. You were right, Commander." Miranda said as she looked at me. "There could be survivors here. We're not alone."

"Wait, before we continue... I have to know. Two years ago the only thing that came close to mechs was geth. Where did these mechs come from?"

"They were constructed about ten years ago," Miranda stated.

"What? That's impossible." I said. "Surely I would’ve run into them during my chase after Saren."

"They weren't well known until after you died, Commander. The battle of the Citadel made everyone demand more protection."

"But where did they come from? Who created them and how many versions are there?"

"Anyone can purchase them now, Commander. The LOKI Mechs are the basic run of the mill bot. It shoots and can be easily hacked. You have the FENRIS Mech, a little more aggressive than the LOKI. They’re great to have as a guard dog if you have kids or running a prison. Then you have the YMIR Mech. They are the heavy duty mechs that can pretty much blow your head off if you're not careful. As for the people who make the mechs, I believe it's Hahne-Kedar. They're well known to be an Earth-based organization that became a major supplier to the System Alliance military." Jacob explained.

I let out a sigh. "I would like to get a full report on them once we get off this planet. I want to know their weakness in case anymore decides to shoot at me."

"Aye, Commander."

"Let's head up to building 75 and let's see what we can find. Stay alert."

We walked up the small steps to building 75 with caution. When we entered the room, we found nothing but empty beds, a few credits, and some medi-gel. 

"Continue forward," I ordered as we walked out.

"Wait, on our right!" Miranda shouted as a mech appeared.

I used my skill Cyro Blast, forcing the robot to freeze as Miranda used her Overload.

"Be careful, there could be more in there," I said as we approached another building. "Be ready."

We entered the room with guns drawn. My eyes widened as I saw three quarians looking over some data pads on the table.

"What the..."

The quarians quickly turned at us and drew their weapons. "Stop right there! Who are-"

"Prazza! You said you'd let me handle this!" A female quarian turned to me, and she quickly took a step back. "Sh... Shepard?"

"I'm not taking any chances with Cerberus operatives!" The quarian named, Prazza, shouted.

"Put those guns down!" Tali ordered. "Shepard? Is- Is that really you? You're alive?"

I stood there for a moment and then smiled. "Hi Tali, it’s me."

"Do you expect we should take your word on that?" Prazza snarled.

I kept my eyes on my purple quarian. "Do you still have that beautiful purple dress and feather boa I got for you on the Citadel? Did the geth info we got in the Armstrong Cluster help with your pilgrimage?"

I saw Tali fluster her hands. "I- Oh Shepard, it is you!" She cried with happiness.

It took all my strength not to go over and give her a huge hug. I knew she wanted one, but this wasn't the time or place.

"Prazza, put your weapons away;" Tali ordered as she turned to him. "This is definitely Commander Shepard."

"Why is your old Captain working for Cerberus?"

"I don't know," Tali said as she turned to me. "Maybe we should ask?"

"It's a long story, one I plan on telling you, but not right now. Just know that I am not working for them."

"And why should we believe you?" asked Prazza.

"You're just going to have to trust me." I shrugged.

"I trust you, Shepard," Tali said. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"We were going to ask you the same question." Miranda pointed out. "This is a human colony, what business does quarians have on it?"

"One of our people was here on Pilgrimage. His name is Veetor. We came to find him."

"Why did Veetor come here?" I asked.

"Quarians can choose where they go on their Pilgrimage; just like I decided to join Normandy to help you stop Saren. Veetor liked the idea of helping a small settlement. But he was always nervous around crowds."

"Nervous is a nice way of saying it. He's unstable," Prazza said. "Combine that with damage to his suit CO2 scrubbers and infection from an open-air exposure, and he's likely delirious."

"An incoherent quarian? How wonderful," Miranda said sarcastically.

"When he saw us landing, he hid in a warehouse on the far side of the settlement. We suspect he also programmed the mechs to attack anything that moved." Tali then handed me a pad. "This is where he is staying at."

I looked at the pad and nodded. "Looks like if we work together, we can help Veetor and find out what might have happened here."

"Good idea, Shepard. You'll need two teams to get past the drones, anyways." Tali said.

"Drones?" Jacob asked.

"Sounds like fun," I smiled.

"Wait, now we're working with Cerberus?" Prazza asked.

"No Prazza, you're working for me. If you can't follow orders, go wait on the ship!" I couldn't help but be stunned by Tali's remark. My shy little quarian, wasn't so shy anymore. Tali turned to me. "Head to the warehouse of the colony. We'll circle around to the far side and draw off some of the drones to clear your path."

"Sounds like a plan, but I have to ask; why the hate on Cerberus? I mean not that I don’t blame you; but... did I miss something?"

"They killed our people, infiltrated our flotilla, and tried to blow up one of our ships," Prazza said bluntly.

Miranda snorted. "That's not how I'd explain it, exactly. It was nothing personal."

Tali glared at Miranda. "When it comes to Cerberus, everything is personal."

"She does have a point, Miranda," I said. "But we will have to point fingers later."

"The Commander is right," Jacob stated. "We can argue who killed who later. Right now, we have a job to do."

"Agreed," Tali nodded. "We work together to get to Veetor."

As Tali turned to leave, I grabbed her hand. "Tali, I know this is confusing for you right now, but please know that it's really me under here.”

Tali squeezed my hand back. "Even though your eyes are a little more... quarian, Shepard, I know it's you. It's good to have you back."

"Make sure you stay in radio contact."

"Will do. Good luck."

As soon as Tali and the quarians left the area, I turned to Miranda.

"When we meet up with Tali and her team, do not worry about backing me up. Tali is to be protected at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Commander, surely the mission and trying-"

"Do I make myself clear, Lawson?"

She stared at me for a moment. "Crystal."

"Taylor?"

"Clear, Commander."

I grabbed my pistol. "Good, now let's go find Veetor."

We departed the building and then immediately got a warning from Tali.

_"Be careful, Shepard. There's a squad of security drones up ahead by your location."_

"Look there," Jacob said as he pointed to the sky as three of them flew by. "Thanks for the warning; we'll take care of them."

As we made our way down a flight of stairs and headed to building 55, I couldn't help but look up to see that even though it was snowing, some parts of the giant planet that we were orbiting hinted it's presence. I also couldn't help but notice a long scar on its surface. It reminded me of the planet, Klendagon.

When we entered the building, I noticed a deactivated LOKI Mech right away and took care of it quickly before it had the chance to detect us.

"This must have been the medical clinic," Miranda said. "Or some sort of- What was that?"

We heard a sound coming from behind the counter, and I quickly aimed my pistol, then lowered it as Jacob revealed what it was. 

The kitten couldn't have been more than eight weeks old. I could tell it was injured due to the blood that now stained Jacob's coat.

"I guess we got a survivor after all," I smiled. "Here, bring him over here so we can patch him up."

"Shepard, we don't have time to play veterinarian. We must find Veetor before-"

"Miranda, quit being so uptight," Jacob said as I ripped a piece of cloth from a folded up sheet that was lying next to a medical bed.

"Jacob, do you think you can keep it safe in your coat pocket? Maybe when we get back to-"

"Absolutely not!" Miranda scowled. "No pets are allowed on-"

"Sure thing, Shepard," Jacob said as he carefully grabbed the kitten. "Although, it would be nice if we can give it a small dosage of something so it can sleep."

I nodded as I went to the med-kit. After giving it a little bit of anesthesia, the kitten purred it's way to unconsciousness.

"Shepard, take a look at this," Miranda said as she picked up a recording device. "There could be something on it that might tell us what happened here."

"The computer here is damaged," I stated. "Let's see if we can't find another one along the way."

"Of course, Commander."

"Kitten is safe and secure," Jacob said with a smile.

"Then let's move out."

As soon as we exited the building, four security drones attacked us.

"Use Overload on them," Jacob said. "It should take out their shields."

I looked at Miranda. "Then let's do it."

"Right."

I took cover along a balcony edge, and it was only a matter of minutes before the drones exploded. 

"Good work you guys, let's-"

 _"Shepard! Prazza and his squad rushed on ahead. I told them to wait, but they wouldn't listen! They want to find Veetor and take him away before you get here!"_ Tali’s voice called over the comm channel.

Miranda sighed. "We should have expected this."

"Hang on, Tali." I said as I began to rush through buildings, "We're almost there."

"Shepard, more drones incoming!" Jacob yelled.

"Take them out!"

After a few minutes of ducking behind cover and dodging a few missiles, the drones were defeated.

 _"Hurry, Shepard."_ Tali said. _"We're inside the loading docks. Veetor reprogrammed a heavy mech, and it's tearing Prazza's squad apart!"_

"They did want to get to Veetor first," Miranda stated.

"We are just on the other side of the loading bay, Tali," I confirmed.

_"Get into cover and I'll open the doors on this end."_

"We'll take cover by the doors. Shepard, you take point."

I turned and looked at Miranda. "I'm in charge here, Lawson. I-"

"Shepard, we don't have time!" Miranda yelled as she ran to the left side as Jacob went to the right.

I rolled my eyes and then took cover by the entrance. "Alright Tali, we're in position."

The doors opened a few seconds later, and my eyes widened. I saw the heavy mech stomping its way around the area. Three quarians cried out as they were engulfed in a massive explosion.

"Holy shit! What kind of weapons does that thing have?"

We all entered the docking area and took cover as the mech was busy stepping on and shooting Prazza's team.

"This is the YMIR Mech. It's got heavy armor plating, along with high shielding. It possesses twin mass accelerator cannons in the right and left arm. The quarians never stood a chance." Jacob answered.

"This is going to be one tough son of a bitch to take down," Miranda called out.

"Oh this is going to be fun," I said sarcastically. "Where's Wrex when I need him? Tali, are you okay?"

_"I'm all right, Shepard. I'm in the far right building taking care of the wounded."_

"Stay put until we take that thing out. Jacob, as soon as Miranda and I take its shields down, use everything you got."

"Right!"

"Let's do it!"

It took a good fifteen minutes, but the mech finally dropped.

"Watch out; it's going to explode!" Miranda called out.

We quickly took cover just in time as the YMIR Mech began to flash, then it burst into pieces of debris.

"That went better than I thought," Miranda said as she stood. "Good job, Shepard."

I didn't respond to her as I quickly made my way to the far building where Tali was at.

"Tali, are you alright?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah, just a little shaken. I'm going to stay here and attend the wounded. Veetor is probably somewhere in the back of the loading bay."

I bent down to her and handed her some of my medi-gel. "Glad you are in one piece."

"Thanks, Shepard. You too."

I made my way back out of the building and slowly began to scan the area.

"He's most likely up there," Jacob pointed.

"Right, let's head there and-" I noticed a disabled heavy mech lying on the ground. I knelt down to something odd sticking out of it. "What's this?"

Miranda knelt down. "It looks like some sort of memory code. With a little bit of research, we could probably improve your heavy weapons."

"I'll take it!" I smiled. "Now let's head up these stairs and find Veetor."

We entered the building and found ourselves almost in pitch darkness. The only light coming from the room was the red emergency lights and a large display screen that was in the far back area of the room. As I took a step closer, I noticed a quarian sitting by the panel, running his hands over a console.

"Safe from swarms. Have to hide. No monsters. No swarms. No-no-no-no."

"Veetor?" I asked

"No Veetor. Not here. Swarms can't find. Monsters coming. Have to hide."

"Nobody's going to hurt you anymore," I said softly. "You're safe."

"Have to hide. Have to hide. Mechs will protect. Swarms coming. Storm coming. Storm of swarms."

I stood there a few seconds waiting for Veetor to respond but all I got was silence.

"Don't think he can hear you, Commander."

Just then I got an idea. I pulled out my OT and carefully used my lowest setting for overload, causing the large display to shut down. I watched as he confusingly sat there for a moment looking at the black screen, then he turned and stood.

"You're human," he said almost disbelieving. "Where did you hide? How come they didn't find you?"

"Who didn't find us?" Miranda asked.

"The- The monsters. The swarms. They took everyone."

"We're not survivors, Veetor. We just got here." I stated.

"You don't know. You didn't see. But I see everything." Veetor said as he went to the panel and pushed a few buttons.

I watched as a video began to play. I looked at it carefully as Miranda took a step forward. "Looks like security footage. He must've pieced it together manually. Impressive."

"Wait, what the hell is that?" Jacob asked pointing to the screen.

"My God!" Miranda gasped. "Is that a Collector?"

"Collector? I heard about them when I was growing up in Mindoir. But I thought those were just old tales that my parents told my sister and me so we would finish our veggies.” I crossed my arms and looked closer at the security footage. “But if they're real, where do they come from?"

"Rumors say they're a species from somewhere beyond the Omega 4 relay. Only a few people have ever seen one in person." Jacob said. "This is... just incredible."

"They usually work through intermediaries, like slavers or hired mercenaries. If they're involved with the Reapers somehow, it could explain what happened to the colonies."

I turned to look at Miranda. "And how do you know so much about the Collectors?"

"When you have been in Cerberus as long as I have, Commander, you get to know many things."

"So how the hell did these Collectors get passed the Omega outpost without being detected? Or better yet; how could they have disabled an entire settlement at once?" I asked.

"The seeker swarms," Veetor commented. "No one can hide. The seekers find you. Freeze you. Then the monsters take you away."

"Tell me more about them, Veetor," I said gently

"It's how they find you. Seeker clouds. Machines like tiny insects. They go everywhere. They find you. Then they sting you. Freeze you."

"Sounds like miniature probes, maybe. Find victims, then immobilize them with a stasis field or nerve toxin." Miranda commented.

I turned to Veetor. "Why didn't they take you?"

"Swarms didn't find me. Monsters didn't know I was here."

"The Collectors aren't known for being careless," Jacob said. "Maybe his enviro-suit kept him from showing up on their sensors."

"Or they were using technology specifically designed to detect humans. Only human colonies have been hit," suggested Miranda.

I ran my hand over my forehead. "And the Collectors? Do you have anything else that might help us understand them?"

"Honestly, I don't know much about them. They're so rare that a lot of people don't even believe they exist." Miranda stated. "I can give you access to our Collector data files once we're back at the base. But I am concerned on why they are abducting human colonists. What are they after?"

"Whatever it is, we need to stop them," I said, and then I looked back at Veetor. "What happened next?"

"The monsters took the people onto the ship, and then they left. The ship flew away. But they'll be back for me. No one escapes!" Veetor's hands were shaking as he stared at the paused image of the Collector. "No escape."

"I think that's probably all we're going to get out of him, Commander." Jacob sighed.

"Thank you, Veetor. I appreciate what you have told us. You were very helpful."

Veetor looked at me. "I studied them. The monsters. The swarms. I recorded them with my omni-tool. Lots of recordings. Electromagnetic. Dark Energy."

"We need to get this data to the Illusive Man. Grab the quarian and call Mr. Obrien to come pick us up." Miranda stated.

"What? No. No. No. Stay here. Swarms. Monsters." Veetor cried out.

"Shepard," I turned to see Tali. "Please don't take him. He's injured. He needs treatment, not an interrogation!"

"We won't hurt him. We just need to see if he knows anything else. He will be returned unharmed." Jacob promised.

"You're people tried to betray us once already. If we give him to you, we'll never get the Intel we need." Miranda said as she stepped forward.

"Prazza was an idiot, and he and his men paid for it. You're welcome to take Veetor's OT data, but please, just let me take him."

I turned to Miranda. "He's traumatized, and he needs medical care. Tali will give us the OT data and bring him back to the flotilla."

Miranda gave me an icy stare. "Understood, Commander."

Tali let out a deep sigh. "Thank you, Shepard. I'm glad you're still the one giving the orders."

Just then movement came from Jacob's jacket, and Veetor quickly jumped. "Swarms! Hide!"

"No, no, it’s okay," Jacob said as he pulled out the kitten that was in his pocket.

Veetor looked at it for a moment. "S...Snickers."

"Snickers?" Miranda asked.

"Her name is Snickers," Veetor said as Jacob handed him the kitten. As Veetor began to pet the meowing fluff ball, he looked up at Tali. "She belonged to Amelia. Amelia gone.” Veetor’s voice sounded sad. “Can I keep her?"

Tali nodded. "Sure, Veetor."

"I guess it makes sense that the two survivors of Freedom's Progress stay together." I smiled.

As Veetor sat down on the chair and began to play with Snickers, I looked over to Jacob and Miranda. “Both of you head outside and contact Borris to come pick us up. I wish to speak to Tali alone."

"Aye, Commander," Jacob said and then made his way outside with Miranda close behind.

As soon as we were alone, I sat down on a bunch of wooden boxes and sighed. Tali took a few minutes getting the Intel off Veetor's OT before she sat down next to me.

"Here's all the information,"

"Thanks." I sighed as I put the chit into one of my pockets.

Tali cocked her head. "Are you okay?"

"Nope," I said bluntly. "I have to say this has been one hell of a fucking day, pardon my language."

"Shepard, what happened to you?"

I stayed silent for a moment. "I don't know, Tali. I remember Normandy blowing up, feeling like I was on fire, whispering Garrus's name. Then I woke up on a medical bed in a Cerberus facility." I let out a sigh. "Two years were taken from me, and I have no clue what the hell is going on." I turned and looked at her. "Where is everyone? Where is my fiancée?"

Tali fumbled with her hands. It was nice to know that at least something didn't change. "Kaidan is still in the Alliance from what I know. The last time I saw him, though, was at your funeral. He became distant since you've been gone. I haven’t seen Garrus either. Executor Chellick and I have been staying in touch to try to find him, but I don't think he wants to be found."

"What? He didn't go into Spectre training?"

"No. He packed his bags from his apartment on the Citadel and took off a few weeks after your funeral. I tried to contact him on Palaven, but he's not there. About eight months ago I talked to his sister. She said he had been sending her some credits, but she could never track it from where he sent it."

"Strange," I frowned. "Why was he sending his sister credits? Isn't the Vakarian family somewhat wealthy?"

"Honestly Shepard, I didn't ask." Tali paused for a moment. "I know Liara is on Illium. I don't know why she is there, though. Illium is filled with rich, snobby people."

"And Illium isn't really the planet to 'dig in the dirt' to find Prothean artifacts. Wonder what she is up too?" I stayed silent for a moment and then turned to Tali. "Surely you stayed in contact with Wrexie. You two were quite close."

I could hear the smile in Tali's voice. "You would be very proud of him, Shepard. After you died, he swore on your honor that he would go to Tuchanka and fight for his planet. I stayed with him for about four months until I got a message from my father that he needed me."

I blinked. "You and Wrex? Tali... I never thought-"

Tali gasped. "What? Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Wrex and I aren't together."

"I was only teasing you," I said as I gently pushed her with my shoulder. "You're too good for him, anyways." I joked. After a few moments of silence, I looked at her. "You should come with me, you know. I could use you to help fight these Collectors.”

"I can't Shepard," Tali said in a small voice. "I want too, but I can't. I've got a mission of my own. When it's over, and I'm still alive, we'll see what happens."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean if you're still alive? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I don't think Cerberus needs to hear about it. But I will tell you it's in geth space."

"But I'm not with Cerberus, Tali. You can trust me." Just then I held out my hand. "Wait, never mind. For all, I know that bitch Miranda put a bug on me and is listening in to our conversation right now."

Tali giggled. "And that's why I know you're the real Shepard." Then she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I've missed you."

I grabbed Tali's hand and squeezed it. "Even though it's only been a week or so since I’ve seen you, I have missed you too. Just promise me that you will be careful and that if you need any help, you'll let me know."

"Of course. And if I find anything that can help you, I'll let you know."

 _"Shepard,"_ came Jacob's voice. _"Borris is here and we're ready to leave."_

I nodded. "Thanks, Jacob. I will be out there soon."

I stood up from the box of crates and gave Tali a huge hug. "Be safe."

"You too, Shepard. Keelah se'lai."

"Veetor," I said as I looked at the quarian who had the kitten on his head. "Thank you again. Take care of yourself."

Veetor nodded as I squeezed Tali's hand one more time before departing the building.

 

Four hours after we left Freedom's Progress, we arrived at the Cerberus facility.

"Commander!" Yelled Jenny Goldstein as I stepped off the shuttle. "Did you have any problems with your N7 armor?"

I shook my head. "No, it held together quite well. Thank you."

"Go ahead and change, Commander," Miranda commented. "I will send our report to the Illusive Man. We should hear from him within the hour."

"If you would follow me, Commander, I'll show you where you can change,” Jenny said.

Honestly, I don't even remember entering the room, laying on the bench, and falling asleep.

 

"Commander?" I opened my eyes to see Miranda looking down at me. "Commander, the Illusive Man wishes to speak with you."

I slowly sat up and nodded. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"You don't have to explain." Miranda held up her hand. "I know you have had a very exhausting 24 hours. As soon as you get done talking to the Illusive Man, I will have someone escort you to your quarters."

I nodded as I stood up and followed her out and to the room where I first encountered the Illusive Man.

"I will be in the other room," Miranda said as she walked off.

I let out a sigh as I stood in the blue circle. Light began to shimmer around me, and then the holo of TIM appeared.

 _"Shepard, good work on Freedom's Progress,"_ he said as he lit up a cigarette. _"The information you got from Veetor's omni-tool and the Intel the quarians forward us from Veetor's debriefing confirmed our suspicions. No new data, but it's a surprising olive branch, given our history."_

I crossed my arms. "Having friends pay off. Why did Cerberus infiltrate their flotilla?"

 _"They had something that didn't belong to them, but that is not your concern."_ TIM sucked on his cigarette. _"You confirmed the Collectors are behind the abductions."_

"What do you know about them?"

_"They periodically travel to the Terminus Systems, looking to gather seemingly unnecessary items or specimens. Usually in exchange for their technology. When their transactions are complete, they disappear as quickly as they arrived; back beyond the unmapped Omega 4 relay. Until now, we've had no evidence of direct aggression by the Collectors."_

"The Omega 4 relay," I began to pace. "A relay that no ships have ever returned from. What do you know about it?"

_"Just like you said. No ship passing through it has ever returned. Our best guess is that the relay reacts differently to Collector vessels, allowing them safe passage."_

"Their technology far exceeds our own," I stated.

_"Yes, but if they can manipulate relays, that's just further evidence of the connection with the Reapers."_

"But why focus on humans? It's not like humans were the only one that destroyed Sovereign in the Citadel attack."

 _"It could be any number of reasons, especially if they are agents for the Reapers."_ TIM sucked on his cig again. _"Humanity played a huge role in Sovereign's destruction. That might have been enough to draw attention."_

"But it doesn't make sense. Liara, Wrex, Garrus, Tali; they were all with me during the attack. The turian fleet, the Destiny Ascension; they all had roles."

_"I know, and what really concerns me is why they bother abducting the colonists. Once the humans are paralyzed by these swarms, why not just kill them?"_

TIM had a point. What was the purpose of abducting the colonists? What were the Reapers after? "I wonder what the Collectors are getting out of this deal?"

 _"The Collectors aren't very forthcoming about their motives. They seek out species with rare genetic mutations or abnormalities. They pay slavers and merc groups exorbitant sums to obtain these specimen, then they leave."_ TIM sighed as he leaned in his chair. _"But they've never targeted a single species before. And the previous sample sizes were in the dozens, not the tens of thousands."_

"Then how do we know the Reapers are involved?" I asked.

_"The patterns are there, buried in the data. The Council and the Alliance want to believe the Reaper threat died with Sovereign. You and I know better."_

"Anderson is on the Council; he knows damn well the Reapers are a threat."

_"He hasn't had much political backup since he took office. Councilors Tevos, Sparatus, and Valern have radically declined all the choices or ideas he has made."_

I sighed. "Bunch of fucking idiots."

_"Agreed. And I won't wait until the Reapers are on the march. We need to take the fight to them."_

"Agreed, and I will need a team... a good team."

_"I already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them and convincing them to work with you could be challenging, but you're a natural leader."_

I shook my head. "Keep your list. I want people I trust, the ones who helped me stop Saren and the geth."

_"That was two years ago, Commander. Most of them have moved on, or their allegiances have changed."_

"What do you mean by that?" I glared at him. "I just saw Tali on Freedom's Progress."

_"And she said she couldn't join you, correct? I will keep an eye on her if you wish, but right now she's unavailable."_

I let out a sigh. "Can you tell me what she is doing?"

_"Honestly, I have no clue. I only know that her mission is somewhere in geth space."_

So I was right, Miranda must have put a bug on me.

"What about Kaidan Alenko?"

_"Your fiancée is still with the Alliance. He got promoted, I believe. His file is surprisingly well classified."_

"Is there a way I can contact him?"

_"Not from here, but I'm sure you can contact him if you go to the Citadel."_

"Tali told me Wrex was on Tuchanka. I would like to go there and see if I can recruit him."

_"Urdnot Wrex returned to Tuchanka and hasn't gone off the world in over a year. He's trying to unite the krogan clans. If he leaves, he will lose everything he has worked for."_

TIM had a point. "Tali told me Liara T'Soni is on Ilium. Do you know why she is there?"

_"My sources say that she's working for the Shadow Broker."_

"What?" I gasped.

_"If that's so, she can't be trusted._

"That just seems... impossible. Why is she not on Ilos?"

_"The Council denied her access to the planet. They were afraid it would start a diplomatic war with the Terminus Systems.”_

I sighed. Poor Liara, I bet that devastated her. "Tali told me Garrus Vakarian went off the radar. Do you know where he might be?"

_"The turian disappeared a few months after you were declared dead. Even we haven't been able to locate him. Although, one source did say he might have been spotted on Noveria about five months ago talking to a turian mechanic named Lillihierax. If he was there, he's not there now."_

I ran my hand over my brow. "So my team isn't available. But I'm still a Spectre. Maybe I can get the Council to help us out. Or at least, I can talk with my father."

_"If you think you can convince them, by all means."_

"Alright then, I will get my team ready."

 _"Good. Two things before you go;"_ TIM sucked on his cig again. _"First, I suggest you head to Omega and find Dr. Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggests he may know how to counteract the Collectors' paralyzing seeker swarms."_

"Mordin Solus, got it. And the other thing?"

The Illusive Man smirked at me. _"I've found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust."_

The Illusive Man disappeared and I couldn't help but stand there dumbfounded. Just then a voice made me turn.

"Hey, Commander!" My eyes widened as I saw Jeff 'Joker' Moreau standing behind me. "Just like old times, huh?"

I blinked like three times before I went to him and hugged him tightly. "Joker!"

"Hey, hey... watch the... back!"

"Sorry, sorry," I said as I took a step back. "I- Are you okay?"

Joker looked at me oddly. "I'm fine, I was just about to ask you the same question. You look like shit. Although, your eyes are freak'n awesome... yet kinda scary."

"Thanks, not use to this whole... makeover look."

"Come on; Miranda said you can probably eat something now. Let's go get some late dinner. Also, I got a surprise for you."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder as we walked out of the room and up the stairs. "This isn't a surprise like the one you, Ash, and the gang threw for me for my birthday is it?"

"Oh, no, no; this is something even better." It only took us a few minutes before Joker led me to a window. "They only told me last night."

I looked out the window, and my eyes widened. In a docking hold that had the number six on it, a ship was docked. I could see people in environmental suits walking over the hull. "The SR-2."

"She's beautiful, isn't she? And she's all ours; she just needs a name."

"And I have the perfect one too," I smiled at Joker.

"Commander," it was Jacob. "I see you are reunited with Mr. Moreau."

"Yeah and I still can't believe he's here," I smiled.

"Look who's talking. I saw you get spaced." Joker shook his head.

"I was sent to escort you to your quarters, but they're across from Jeff's. I'm sure he can show you the way once you guys are done talking."

"Of course," Joker nodded. "And I promise not to keep her up too late."

Jacob saluted. "Good night, Commander," and then he walked away.

"I need to get out of this damn armor," I sighed. "Come on, you can show me to my quarters, have something to eat, and we can visit for a little bit."

 

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting at a small coffee table in my new quarters having some tea and blueberry muffins with my favorite pilot in the galaxy.

"So how did you get here?" I asked. "Why are you not with the Alliance?"

Joker stayed silent for a moment. "It all fell apart without you, Kate. Everything you stirred up, the Council just wanted it gone. Well, with the exception of Anderson. Anderson somewhat fell apart when you died. He lost political hold on everything."

"What?" My heart sunk. "But, he was so perfect for the job."

"I know, and it wasn't just him that fell apart. Garrus ran off a few months after you died, haven't seen or heard from him at all. The whole team just kinda... broke up. Records were sealed; a lot of the crewmembers were either discharged or promoted." Joker lowered his head. "They grounded me."

"What?"

"They wouldn't let me fly. I tried to contact Admiral Hackett, but I couldn’t get in touch with him." He then leaned forward. "They even took Karin away from me."

"Jeff, I'm so sorry."

"About four months ago, I got a message from Cerberus Intel. They told me they needed an expert pilot for dangerous missions. The Alliance took away the only thing that mattered to me, so yeah... I joined Cerberus."

"And you really trust them? Trust this Illusive Man?"

Joker laughed. "I don't trust anyone who makes more than I do. I haven't forgotten what they have done in the past, but they aren't all bad, Shepard. They saved your life, let me fly, gave us an awesome starship."

"But what about the experiments that they had done on the Thorian creepers, the rachni, killing Admiral Kahoku?"

Joker sighed as he took a sip of his tea. "Things have changed, and if what they are saying is true: we have to save the human colonists. Right?"

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. Joker was right. We had to stop the Collectors and the Reapers, no matter the cost.


	3. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard meets the new Normandy family :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading! It really means a lot. You're all awesome!! :)
> 
> This chapter is rated PG-13 for language :)

After spending almost a week recuperating and getting adjusted to my new biotic and tech skills; I was finally able to tour the SR2. From what Miranda had told me, we would be departing the station tomorrow.

As I walked onboard Normandy through the docking port doors, I turned to the left to see Joker sitting in the pilot seat smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back as I walked down the catwalk and onto the CIC.

"Welcome to the new Normandy, Commander," Jacob said as he saluted. 

Even though Jacob Taylor wasn't in the Alliance anymore, I respect the soldier that was still buried deep within him.

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor.” I said as I walked over to the galaxy map. A holographic image of the SR2 was displayed in the center. I looked around to see that some of the crew were working at their stations while others were just staring at me with disbelief.

"Commander," I turned to look at Miranda. "I've been looking over the dossiers. I'd strongly recommend that we acquire Mordin Solus, first. He's a salarian professor on Omega."

"I haven't gone through them yet, but I do believe you're right. TIM said that he was a priority."

"Yes, we need him to develop a countermeasure to protect us from the swarms." Miranda agreed.

"And without that countermeasure, we'll be helpless if we ever run into the Collectors."

“And we all know we will.” Miranda pointed out.

 _"Acquiring Professor Solus does seems like the most logical place to start."_ A robotic voice stated.

Just then a flick of light caught my attention, and I turned to see a blue ball floating over what seemed like a holographic terminal.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_"I'm the Normandy's AI. The crew likes to refer to me as EDI."_

"An AI? No," I looked at Miranda. "We need to get this thing off Normandy."

_"Have I offended?"_

"Shepard spent a great deal of time fighting rouge AI, EDI. Geth mostly, plus that incident with the Alliance's Hannibal system on Luna." Miranda pointed out.

"Exactly," I pointed.

_"Your distrust is logical, Shepard. Unlike the irrational mistrust of most humans. However, I am no threat to you or anyone else."_

I crossed my arms. "Alright, EDI, I'll give you a chance to earn my trust. However, helmsmen aren't happy when someone takes control of their ship, especially Joker. He's not going to like this."

_"I don't helm the ship. Mr. Moreau's talents will not go to waste. During combat, I operate the electronic warfare and cyberwarfare suites. Beyond that, I cannot interface with the ship's systems. I observe and offer analysis and advice. Nothing more."_

"Alright, EDI, you can stay."

_"Thank you, Shepard."_

"Is there anyone else that I should meet?" I asked.

"The Normandy has a full crew, Commander." Miranda reported. "They are at their stations going over diagnostics. You're welcome to go talk to them. In fact, it’s encouraged. Jacob and I will be at our posts getting ready for tomorrow's departure. Come find us if you have any questions, or you can ask EDI."

I nodded as Miranda and Jacob walked away. I let out a deep sigh, then turned around and headed for the cockpit. I wanted to talk to Joker first and get his opinion about our SR2.

As I entered, Joker turned around with a bright smile on his face. "Can you believe this, Commander? It's my baby, better than new! It fits me like a glove! And leather seats! Come on, sit down... try it out."

I gave Joker an odd look then sat down in the co-pilot seat. "Huh, they are quite comfy."

"Military may set the hardware standard, but on a first-gen frigate, they could care less if the seats breathe."

_"The reproduction is not intended to be perfect, Mr. Moreau. Seamless improvements were made."_

Joker turned and looked at me. "And there's the downside. I liked Normandy when she was beautiful and quiet. Now she's got this... thing. It's like ship cancer."

"I know, but we're going to have to deal with it for now." I looked around and let out a sigh. "This is just too hard to believe. I just... don't trust them."

"Maybe you’re right; I guess it's hard to argue when they install an AI to spy on us. But we're staying, though, right? I mean, this seat is real leather."

I couldn't help but let out a soft snort. "It's good to see you're keeping it all in perspective."

"Well yeah... leather."

I ran my hand over the console. "This just doesn't feel right, Jeff; being here without everyone else."

"Well, there's us," Joker pointed out. "I have to take what I can get. The last two years sucked."

There was a moment of silence before I asked. "Who didn't make it?" I knew it was kind of blunt to ask, but I didn't have the chance to read over the SR1 casualty report. Not that I was eager to.

Joker lowered his head. "We lost 22, including you."

"If it's not too hard, can you tell me who?"

Joker let out a sigh. "We lost Barrett, Crosby, Rosa and Talitha Draven, Felawa, Laflamme..." Joker let out a sigh. "Damn it, Shepard. We lost Charles and Orden and..."

That is when I saw Joker turn from me. I looked at him for a moment before placing my hand on his shoulder. "Jeff, it’s okay. You don't have to say her name."

I heard him take a deep breath and sighed. "Lexi. Damn I miss her."

I grabbed the armrest of Joker's chair and turned it so that he was now facing me. I could see the pain in his eyes; which almost caused me to tear up. "I know you do, and she loved you. Just like I know you loved her. She will always be with you.”

"I wonder if that's why I couldn't reach Hackett.” Jeff whispered in a sad tone. “That maybe he somehow blamed me for her-"

"No...” I snapped. “Don't you dare think that. I don't know why you couldn't reach Steve, but it wasn't because of what happened to Lexi. He's not that type of guy, Jeff. So don't blame yourself."

Jeff nodded. "Thanks, Commander."

“You’re welcome.” I wanted to get off topic with Lexi and the SR1. "So tell me about Miranda and Jacob. What are your opinions on them?"

After spending a moment collecting himself, he took a deep breath. "Well, I would never say anything against Miranda, and expect to survive the reprisal. However, she does seem a little distant. Maybe being here on the Normandy will help her open up a little bit. And as for Jacob, he is just way too nice for the number of ways he knows how to kill people. Did you know he was asked to join the N7 program but declined?" Joker smiled. "Orden would have liked him."

"N7 huh? Jacob does seem to have a good head on his shoulders." I took a deep breath and stood up from the co-pilot chair. "Jeff, Orden is still sitting right here next to you."

Normandy's pilot smiled at me. "I know he is."

I patted his shoulder and then turned and looked at EDI, who was on her holo panel next to Jeff. "You two stay out of trouble up here."

"Are you sure we can't just deactivate this thing, Commander?" Joker asked, but I never answered as I headed down the catwalk and back onto the CIC.

I made my way around the CIC shaking hands with some crew members and chatting with them for a little bit. They all seemed friendly and well mannered; well for Cerberus anyways. As I headed for the elevator to check the lower decks, a cheerful voice called my name; causing me to turn.

"Hello Commander Shepard, I'm Yeoman Kelly Chambers. I've been assigned as your administrative assistant. I'll manage your messages, and help you monitor the crew." she smiled.

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Chambers."

"Please, call me Kelly."

"Of course, Kelly."

"It's such an honor to work for you, Commander."

"Thank you," I smiled. "So what other responsibilities do you have?"

"I'll keep you notified of any messages or appointments you might have. If any of the crew have any important business to discuss, I'll make sure you know."

"Wait, isn't that the type of task better suited for a VI or better yet, EDI?"

"Yes, but being your yeoman is just my official role. Unofficially, I observe the crew."

"Observe the crew?" I lifted a brow.

"Yes, everyone knows how risky our mission is. Many of us may not be coming back; that's a lot of pressure. I have a degree in psychology. I'm good at sensing when people are overly taxed."

"So you're a counselor?" Well shit.

"Yes," Kelly nodded. "I look for warning signs, and I listen. It's not a full-time job, and it's most effective when done informally. We need to be all at our best if we are to stop the bad guys."

"Well then, we're lucky to have someone with your skills, Miss Chambers, er, Kelly." I smiled.

"Thank you, Shepard."

"Maybe later we can get together and get to know one another."

"I would love that." Kelly smiled.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Oh, yes!" Kelly said as she went to grab a pad. "Here is a list of things that you might find useful that are onboard Normandy. Also, you have unread messages at your private terminal." She pointed at the console that was on the left side of the galaxy map. "But you can also access them in your cabin which is located on the top deck."

I grabbed the pad. "Thank you. We will talk soon."

"Of course, I am here if you need me."

I looked down at the pad which had an interior map of Normandy and all her systems. I headed to the port side door and went through. After going through another door, I entered Normandy's tech lab.

"Interesting." I stated as I walked over to a research terminal. "EDI, explain the research terminal."

_"This is Normandy's Tech Lab and Research. Here you can investigate new research upgrades that will improve ship or team performance. All upgrades can be developed in the Normandy's lab, provided you have acquired the necessary resources. "_

"Wait, hang on. Are you telling me that Cerberus spent roughly 4 billion credits on me, but they can't afford to upgrade weapons or technology?"

_"Correct."_

"Why?"

_"I'm sorry, due to my shackles, I cannot answer that question."_

"So where do I find these resources then?"

_"You can find the resources by scanning planets or searching while on missions."_

I let out a sigh. "Thanks, EDI." I then started to look around the lab. I had to admit; it was quite nice.

There were at least four microscopes, a couple of scanners, a large incubator, a book shelf, and a large working area. I noticed a window, and I walked over to it. I looked down to see what I guessed was Normandy's engine core.

"Oh Tali, you should have joined me." I whispered. "You would have loved this." Then my thoughts went to Adams. Where was Greggory Adams? I would have to check in on him once I got the time.

After looking over the tech lab once more, I entered the door to the right, which led me into a corridor. There was a door to my left and a door straight ahead. As I turned to head through the door on the left, I noticed a sign that said. 'Briefing and Communications.'

When I entered, I noticed a huge wooden table with a holographic image of Normandy flickering in the center. At least ten chairs were surrounding the table, and I saw three large display cases on the left and right side of the room, but they were empty.

"EDI, why are these display cases empty?"

_"These display cases are for Normandy's crew who wish to show their belongings and achievements."_

"Well, we need something to brighten up this room. Contact whoever is in charge of inventory and get a couple of plants in here."

_"Yes, Shepard."_

"Thank you."

I left the briefing room and headed into the next area, which was marked 'Armory'. Jacob was standing at the far side of the room, cleaning his weapons.

"Jacob." I smiled as I walked up to him.

"Commander," he saluted. "There hasn't been time to settle in and take stock yet."

"That's fine; I'm just here to look around and get acquainted with the Normandy again."

"Of course. This is the Armory where small arms are maintained and upgraded. Using omni-tool, computer-aided design, and minifacturing, we have the capability to manufacture several new models."

"Interesting." I said as I leaned up against a table. "And you are in charge of this department?"

"Yes, I have eight on my team that helps out here. They are all brilliant weapons and explosive techs."

"Excellent."

"Commander," there was a pause. "I wanted to say that working with you is a great opportunity to do something that matters. It's a privilege to serve on the Normandy."

I chuckled. "You may change your mind if we end up like the original Normandy."

"Maybe," Jacob laughed. "But as long as the Illusive Man walks his talk, and you do the same, I'll do my best to make sure we succeed. That’s been the condition for my service so far."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from an N7 nominee." I smiled as I crossed my arms.

"N7? Aww, you been talking with Joker."

"Why did you turn it down?"

"It wasn't until after the Citadel Attack that I was asked. It was a hard choice, but I declined. The Alliance was corrupted."

"And Cerberus isn't?"

"I know Cerberus has a checkered past. But if the Collector threat is real and we do something about it, Cerberus will be remembered differently... or we'll all be tried and executed." Jacob joked.

"I hope you're right, and that Cerberus is doing this for the better of humanity instead of themselves."

"You and me both." Jacob nodded.

I offered my hand, and Jacob took it. "I look forward to working with you, Mr. Taylor."

"Likewise, Commander."

"Maybe after we get things organized, we can sit down and chat for a bit. I want to get to know my crew a little bit better."

"Sounds good."

I couldn't help but smile as I departed the armory and appeared back onto the CIC.

"Commander," It was Kelly. "There is a private message on your terminal. I believe it's from Counselor Anderson."

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at her. "What?"

"If you don't wish to look at your messages here, you can go up to your cabin." Kelly suggested.

All I could do was nod as I entered the elevator. I stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. After spending a few minutes thinking, I decided to continue with the tour of Normandy. I ordered the elevator to deck 3.

Deck 3 was considered the Crew Deck. The information on the data pad told me that the mess hall, lounge, crew quarters, the med bay, the public bathrooms, among other things, were located on this deck. 

When I stepped off the elevator, I went into the room nearest to me. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw three men with towels wrapped around their waists.

 _"Shepard, the woman's restroom is on the starboard side of the ship."_ EDI said.

"Oh..." I said blankly. "Umm, I... am very sorry. Carry on." I quickly darted from the bathroom and into a room that was across the way.

 _Oh that was wonderful, Kathryn Shepard. You do realize you just made a complete ASS out of yourself._ I leaned against the bulkhead and moaned. "Oh, I'm sure I will be hearing that one for a long time."

I then realized that the room I was in seemed arid and quiet. As I made my way in; I noticed large cargo containers and a window that looked down at the engine core. There were also a few shelves with hyposprays, a cactus plant, and some other technical tools and equipment.

"EDI, what is this place?"

_"This is where the primary systems including life support are contained. The ducts from the Tech Lab will lead you down here, in case of an emergency. This is also the driest part of the ship."_

"That explains the Cactus." I said as I exited the room and went immediately to the left.

The room I entered had a large window, a couch, and what appeared to be a small bar. I looked at my data pad and found out that it was one of two observation lounges.

"EDI, I hate to be a downer, but this room is a structural weakness. Any transparent material is weaker than our armor. These rooms could easily be our downfall."

_"The Illusive Man predicted you would object. In combat, the observation rooms are sealed and depressurized. Sheets of ablative armor are extended to cover the windows."_

"What? Really?"

_"Correct. If you look just to the left, you can manually activate the shielding."_

I looked over to see a button on the wall. I pushed it and watched as a large metal frame came down, blocking the window. "Huh, that's pretty neat." I hit the button again and then headed out the door. Straight ahead of me down the hall, there was another door. It said 'Starboard Observation' on the top of it. "I will have to go in there later to look around," I turned the corner and headed into an open area that I guessed was the mess hall.

"Chef's surprise again? Come on, Rupert." I looked to see a man poking his food.

"I'm sorry, princess." I turned to look at a man who was in the kitchen. "Filet mignon and caviar coming right up. Let me just get out my doilies."

"That'd be real nice, Mr. Gardner."

I heard the man in the kitchen grumble as he continued to stir a pot of... something. 

"Excuse me?" I said not wanting to bother him, but I was kind of curious what he was making.

"Hmm, oh... Commander Shepard!" He wiped his hands on his apron. "The Hero of the Citadel! You did humanity proud that day! Oh, sorry, I'm Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rupert," I smiled, shaking his hand. "I heard the little exchange of words with a crewmember, is everything all right?"

"Yes well, Mr. Hawthorne thinks this is a luxury liner!"

"It should be!" Hawthorne said. "But with the food served here, you would think we are on some sort of batarian scow ship!"

Rupert sighed. "See what I mean?"

"Can't you get better quality food? Doesn't Cerberus fund that kind of thing?"

"We only have military provisions. Don't ask me why, we just do. I try to prepare a decent meal, but I'm no miracle worker. Taking down the Collectors is going to be rough business."

"Tell me about it," I said.

"The crew deserves a few fine meals before they throw themselves into the fire." He sighed. "If I had some good quality ingredients, I could... aw shit, you've got more to worry about than worrying about grocery shopping on the Citadel. Forget I mentioned it."

I looked at Rupert for a moment before I shrugged. "Send me a list of what you need. When we head that way, I'll keep an eye out."

"Really? Wow, thank you. It's much appreciated. Most of the list is probably standard fare for those namby-pambies on the Citadel."

"So tell me a little bit about yourself, Rupert. How did you find your way into Cerberus?"

"Can you believe I was once a family man, working the eezo rigs along the frontier? I was happy enough," then he sighed. "But losing everything to batarian raiders can change your outlook. I... needed to make a difference. I'm no soldier, but I've got skills, and Cerberus keeps an eye out for talent." Then he stood straight.

I looked at him for a moment. "You lost your family to batarians?"

"I'm sorry, Commander, I... don't really want to talk about it."

I nodded. "I understand," then I leaned on the counter. "So what are your feelings for Cerberus? You do realize they're an anti-alien cult group, right?"

"I'm damn proud, Commander!" He puffed out his chest. "Cerberus gets the job done. The Alliance and Council have got their heads buried so deep up their butt puckers they can't see squat. Yeah, I heard the rumors about Cerberus hating aliens, but it can't be true. I mean, I heard we're going to get a krogan warlord and a salarian doctor. "

"The Council always had their heads up their butt puckers, Rupert." I pointed out. "Especially the turian."

"Right, and it will take good ol' human ingenuity to crush these Collector vermin. Only Cerberus knows that."

"So besides cooking the meals, what other responsibilities do you have?" I asked.

"Bah, what don't I do?" He snorted. "Most think of me as the ship's cook, but I'm also the facilities technician and custodian. HVAC, pluming, non-mission-critical electrical. I make sure they're all clean and running."

"Wait, so the man cleaning the toilets is also preparing the meals?" I lifted a brow.

"I wash my hands.... most of the time." Gardner said with a shy smile. "You have to pull your own weight on a Cerberus vessel. I will do whatever it takes to help, be that plumbing a sewer, routing an air duct, or keeping everyone's bellies full."

I crossed my arms. "You are quite the handy man, Mr. Gardner."

"Thank you, Commander."

"I probably should go, it was nice meeting you. And Rupert," I made sure the man was looking at me. "If you ever do want to talk about it, my door is always open. I lost my family to batarians too."

Rupert looked at me for a moment and then nodded. Just as I turned to head to the Main Battery, I noticed a figure knocking on a window of the medical bay. I looked to see a familiar face waving to me. My eyes widened and I quickly ran into the bay and embraced the figure.

"Karin!" I wasn't sure if that was a sob or not.

"Kate," she whispered and hugged me tightly. "I can't believe it's you." She ran her hand over my cheek. "Your eyes, they’re so... blue."

"I know. I'm not used to them yet."

"They're beautiful. Please, sit down." Chakwas said as she offered me a seat, her hand still holding mine.

"Joker didn't tell me you were here," I commented.

"I told him not too. I wanted to surprise you."

"It's a wonderful surprise, but... you've been with the Alliance for years. Why did you leave? Surely you didn't get demoted."

Chakwas shook her head. "No, but after the Normandy was lost, the surviving crew was reassigned. I was angry, due to the fact that they split me and Jeff up. I have always taken care of him."

"Where were you stationed at?"

"I was stationed at the Mars Naval Medical Center. A very respectable position, but it wasn't on a starship."

"Colonial military life isn't for you?"

"I've spent most of my life on war ships, never knowing what the next mission might bring. I am used to the hum of engines, the creaking of bulkheads, the subtle vertigo when the momentum dampeners kick in."

"Tali loved it too," I smiled.

"Life planet-side is just too static, too boring."

"Yeah, but... I just don't see you as the Cerberus type."

"I don't work for Cerberus, Shepard. I work for you... on a mission that may be crucial to the survival of the human race. And to be honest, I never left the Alliance. I've got a proper leave of absence."

"How did you find out about me?"

"Jeff contacted me, saying that you were alive. At first, I didn't believe it, but he told me it was true. He then told me what the Alliance did to him, and that made me question the military. I requested leave of absence. Now, we're on a mission that may be crucial to the survival of the human race." Karin squeezed my hand. "I have faith that your dealings with Cerberus will be ethical. I trust you, Kate."

I let out a deep breath. "I'm glad you're here." Then I took the chance to look around the room. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I believe so. This medical bay seems very much like the sick bay on the original Normandy." Then she chuckled. "Only thing missing is my private reserves. I even had a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy that I was saving for a special occasion."

I frowned. "Tell me about it. I still had my bottle of Roederes Cristle that you gave me for my birthday."

"It was a sad day indeed." The Doctor joked.

I looked at her and smiled. "If I find a bottle of Ice Brandy or Roederes Cristle, I'll snag it, and we'll toast Normandy and her fallen."

Chakwas smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

I stood up from my chair. "I'll see you around."

"Wait, Kathryn," the doctor grabbed my lower arm. "How are you doing?"

I looked at her. "Honestly, I am doing okay. Kelly told me I got a letter from Dad, so I am going to read it here in a minute. This is all just a little bit... overwhelming. I can’t believe two years have passed."

"I know it is, Shepard. Just remember to take a deep breath and back up from time to time. Don't let these people run you down."

"I won't... and thank you."

I walked out the med bay with a smile on my face. I was happy to have Joker and Karin with me on this adventure. They were the only people I actually trusted on this ship. I made my way down a small catwalk to a door that had, Main Battery, displayed on the right side. I noticed the door was lit in red, indicating that the door was locked.

"EDI, why is this door locked?"

_"We are having problems with the gun controls, Shepard. Right now it's inaccessible until we can get a team on it."_

"Keep me informed on the progress." I stated as I turned around.

I headed to the area that used to be my quarters on the SR1. When the doors opened, I was surprised to see Miranda sitting at a desk.

"Commander." She said.

"This is your room?"

"And my office," she said. "We have limited space as you can tell. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to ask you some questions." I sat down in the chair across from her desk.

"Cerberus isn't as evil as most people believe. If I can help allay any of your concerns, I'd be happy to do so. What would you like to know?"

"First off, do you still have that stick up your ass? I'm not going to sit here and waste my time talking to you if you are just going to be a bitch."

Miranda sighed. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you before, Commander. I will be the first to admit that I am not a... people person."

I nodded. "Alright then," I crossed my legs. "What can you tell me about Cerberus and its goals?"

"Cerberus's goal is the advancement of the human race. Nothing more, nothing less. The salarians have the STG. The asari have their legendary commandos for stealth and recon operations. Cerberus is humanity's answer to those organizations."

"But those organizations are regulated by governments. Who keeps Cerberus in check?"

"Nobody," Miranda shook her head. "We're privately funded, and our backers trust the Illusive Man to make the right decisions. But he's very clear about our goals. 'Protect humanity and serve its advancement.' People think Cerberus is an anti-alien cult group, but that is far from the truth. Terra Firma is an anti-alien hate group; Cerberus is a human group who strives to make humanity better."

"So is Cerberus military or political? or both?"

"Cerberus has several divisions: political, military, scientific. But we're all working towards the same goal. We keep our ranks and structure similar to the Alliance, a lot of our recruits started there. But not all Cerberus operations use the same protocols. We try not to get bogged down in bureaucracy or formality."

I leaned forward and placed my elbows on Miranda's desk. "Since you're my first officer, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"I guess that's fair. I've spent the last two years learning everything there is to know about you." Miranda stood up from her desk. "Well, you should probably know that I've had extensive genetic modification. Not my decision, but I make the most of it. It's one of the reasons the Illusive Man handpicked me. I'm very good at just about anything I choose to do."

"A little cocky huh? You certainly don't lack for confidence."

Miranda just smiled. "It's just a fact. My reflexes, my strength, even my looks; they're all designed to give me an edge. No point in hiding from it. It's the reason I'm trusted to oversee the most dangerous, risky, and technically demanding operations Cerberus undertakes."

"And that's why you were chosen to be in charge of the Lazarus Project?"

"Yes. It's why I was assigned to you. It's my job to make sure you succeed, Shepard."

"Tell me a little bit about your genetic modification."

"It's very thorough." Miranda sat on her desk. "Physically, I'm superior in many ways. I heal quickly, and I'll likely live half again as long as the average human. My biotic abilities are also very advanced... for a human."

"So you were designed to be perfect?" I lifted a brow.

"Maybe, but I'm not." Miranda let out a sigh as she got off her desk. "I make mistakes like everyone else."

I looked at her for a moment. "Are you alright?"

She turned and looked at me. "Of course. Was there anything else you would like to know?"

I stood up from my chair. "I'll let you know if I need anything. Thanks for talking with me, Miranda."

"You're welcome, Shepard."

I walked out of Miranda's office and then turned back at the closed doors. Something was bothering her. Perhaps in time she would tell me what that was.

Deck 4 was called the Engineering Deck. When I stepped out of the elevator, I immediately three large windows that made up the left side of the corridor. I looked through them and saw that the shuttle bay was right below me. I couldn't help but smile at the memories of the SR1 and the parties we had thrown. Particularly St. Patrick's Day when some of the crew wanted to paint the Mako green and Garrus disapproving of it.

I walked into Engineering a few minutes later and noticed a flight of stairs. They lead me to Engineering's sub-deck. Honestly, there wasn't much down here, except for a large desk, ammo containers, and a cot. Perhaps it was for the engineers who wanted to work alone or just needed to 'get away'. After spending a few more minutes looking around, I took the stairs back up and entered main engineering. Surprisingly it was quite empty, with the exception of two engineers.

"Hello," I said with a smile as I approached them.

"You came all the way down here to see us?" The male engineer said with wide eyes.

The female engineer quickly saluted. "You're speaking to our commanding officer."

"It's okay, at ease." I said with a smile. "I was just touring the ship, getting to know her and the crew."

"I'm Engineer Ken Donnelly, handling the power controls systems." He then pointed to the female engineer. "This is Gabby."

She looked at him with a glare. "That's Engineer Gabriella Daniels, actually. I'm responsible for the propulsion systems."

"It's nice to meet you both." I nodded. "Are you guys all set up down here?"

"We can't complain," shrugged Donnelly. "I just wish it didn't take so long to calibrate the FBA array."

"Kenneth, you're complaining." Gabby said.

"What kind of problems are you having?" I asked with a quirked brow. Now I did wish Tali was here.

"When they upgraded the Normandy design, they got a bit sloppy with the FBA couplings. I won't bore you with tech, but there is an array of attenuators in the primary power transfer systems that channels the field bleed-"

"Kenneth, you're boring the commander with tech." Gabby said again and then she turned to me. "In short, if we had T6-FBA couplings installed, it'd save us a lot of maintenance time each day."

"I guess I'm confused. Why wasn’t that already installed? Surely enough credits have been put into this ship to justify the FBA couplings."

"It's most likely a design oversight. Efficiency isn't affected. It's a maintenance issue." Gabby said.

"Also, the T6-model can be hard to find. Nashan Stellar Dynamics discontinued them."

"Okay, that makes sense." I agreed.

"We could probably find used ones in the Omega markets, but we have no time for shore leave." Gabby stated.

"We are heading to Omega soon; I'll ask around to see if I can get one."

"Wow, thanks, Commander." Gabby said.

"So what made you guys join Cerberus? I can tell both of you were once Alliance."

"After you died, Anderson lost political clout. The Council backslid on the Reaper menace." Donnelly commented.

I let out a sigh. "Why am I not surprised?"

"They discounted Sovereign as an isolated threat, as a single-"

"Which was bullshit!" Ken yelled, interrupting Gabby. "They said your warnings of greater danger were mistaken or delusional."

"We were there, Commander." Gabby said. "We were onboard the SSV Perugia. She flew in the first wave of the Battle of the Citadel. We saw Sovereign first-hand." Gabby sighed. "We lost respect for Alliance leadership. We needed to fight the real enemy, and only Cerberus seemed to be doing that."

I placed my hand on my forehead. "After all this time, they still don't believe the Reaper threat is real?"

"We believe it's real, Commander. And we're going to kick them and the Collectors right in the daddy bags!" Ken said with confidence.

I couldn't help but smile. "We will indeed, Mr. Donnelly. I have to get going, but we will talk later."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Commander." Gabby said as she saluted.

"A pleasure indeed." Ken said with a smile.

As I headed out of engineering, I couldn't help but overhear Ken and Gabby's conversation.

"I'm amazed Shepard came down to see us." Ken said.

"I told you she would."

Deck 5 was called the Hold or Shuttle Bay. When I stepped out of the elevator, I noticed Borris standing at a console looking over schematics.

"Good afternoon, Mr. O'Brien."

The man turned around and smiled. "Commander, welcome to the belly of the ship." He shook my hand. "I can't say there is a lot to look at... and we don't have a Mako."

I laughed. "It's okay, I'm sure with you as my chauffer, I won't need one. Besides, people have told me I am a bad driver."

Borris laughed. "I think everyone is a 'bad driver' when it comes to driving the Mako, Commander. That thing has no agility."

"So I know this is a Kodiak, but I have never seen the model before."

"Well, that happens when you're dead for two years," he chuckled. "This is a UT-47 Kodiak drop shuttle. Roughly about three models up to what you probably saw on the Citadel. It can carry up to 14 crewmembers and has a VI interface. It's also capable of planetary flight and limited FTL travel. A little trivia for yah, it's nicknamed the 'Combat Cockroach' by the Alliance."

"Combat Cockroach?" I lifted a brow.

"Due to its’ durability and looks." Borris said. "This model was tested in the sulfuric acid and extreme temperatures of Venus, and it can land in hard vacuum, high pressure, and temperatures from near-absolute zero to over 900 degrees Celsius."

"Impressive." I stated as I ran my hand over the hull. "Much more durable than a dumb Mako."

Borris laughed. "Indeed, Commander."

"Thank you for the info on our little one." I shook Borris's hand. "I know she will make us proud."

"You're welcome, Commander. If you have any questions, just let me know."

"I will, thank you."

I made my way back into the elevator and went right straight into my cabin. I noticed right away that there was a large aquarium on the left side wall. I went to it and ran my hand over the glass.

"Guess I will be getting some fish. EDI, tell me about this area of the ship." I said as I continued to look around.

_"This is the Commanding Officer's quarters."_

"It's larger than the quarters on other warships I've served on." I took a few steps towards the large desk.

_"This is a Cerberus vessel, not an Alliance warship. Accommodations have been made for personal taste. That said; this space is directly under the exterior pressure hull. The fitting yard workers called it 'The Loft'."_

"Thanks, EDI." I said and then gasped as I noticed a picture of Kaidan sitting on the far back corner of my desk. I picked it up and ran my hand over the screen. "Kaidan," I whispered as I brought the frame to my chest. After spending a few minutes holding the picture of my fiancée; I placed his picture back down.

My desk was quite large and L-shaped. It had two terminal computers, a bookshelf on the left, and a stack of papers, which most likely was important. There was a glass wall behind the right side, and a model of the SR-1 displayed proudly upon it. I let out a deep sigh as I ran my hand over one of its nacelles.

I sat down in my chair and pushed the button on my main terminal. I had roughly ten messages to go through. I took a deep breath as I opened the one from my father.

_From Councilor David. E Anderson sent on day 08012184  
Katie,  
I have no clue if this is going to get to you or if the rumors are even true. But on the off chance that you actually are alive, I need you to come and talk to me on the Citadel. I know you are probably confused and have heard rumors about the Alliance that aren't that great. A lot has changed in the last two years and I want to explain that to you in person._

_I also heard a disturbing rumor that you are working with Cerberus. If this is true, then I know you have a good reason. The Council is upset to say the least, but with me as one of the members, I think it’s only fair that you be allowed to speak for yourself about what is going on._

_Please come see me, I miss my girl.  
With Love,  
Dad _

I let out a sigh and leaned back in my chair. What was I supposed to tell him? The truth? The truth was hard to believe, even for me. I leaned forward and took a look at the dossiers that was forward to me from TIM.

_Dossier: Professor Mordin Solus_

_-Biological weapons expert  
-Light weapons training with Salarian Special Task Group_

_Dr. Mordin Solus is a salarian biological weapons expert who’s technology may hold the key to countering Collector attacks. He is currently operating a medical clinic in the slums of Omega._

_Dossier: Archangel_

_-Small unit tactical expertise  
-Omni-tool expert and noted sniper_

_Archangel is a mercenary commander whose operations are noted for their technical expertise and strategic brilliance. He is responsible for high-profile attacks on gang leaders on Omega and can likely be found there._

_Dossier: Krogan Warlord; Doctor Okeer_

_-Millennia of combat and strategic experience  
-Rumored familiarity with Collector technology_

_A brilliant and brutal krogan warlord who fought in the Krogan Rebellions. Okeer has become obsessed with saving the krogan people from the genophage and is believed to have contacted the Collectors in an attempt to gain technology to that end. He is currently in a Blue Suns camp on the planet Korlus, though the nature of his relationship with the merc group is unknown._

_Dossier: Jack (last name unknown)_

_-Exceptional biotic ability  
-Note: Criminal background, currently in custody_

_Jack is rumored to be the most powerful human biotic ever encountered. Very little additional data regarding Jack is available, except that the subject has a history of violence and should be approached carefully. Currently, Jack is being held on the turian prison ship Purgatory. Cerberus has negotiated for the prisoner's release._

"EDI, tell me again why Cerberus is hiring a convict, a merc who can snipe your head off, a krogan who thinks he can play God, and a salarian doctor who could be just as dangerous as all the above?"

_"Cerberus believes with the help of these individuals, we can stop the Collectors."_

I let out a sigh. "I would rather just have my old gang back."

I stood up from my chair, turned, and then jumped a little bit as a sliding door opened. I peeked inside and noticed that it was the bathroom. It had a small sink, a mirror, a toilet, some shelving, and a shower. I had to admit, it's going to be amazing to have my own bathroom (and I wouldn't have to walk-in on half naked men).

I took a step back and the bathroom door closed. I turned around and walked down two stairs to the lower area of my cabin. There was a couch, a bed, a coffee table, a desk, a dresser, and two nightstands. I walked over to the small desk and picked up a pad.

"Ashley Williams Poems of Choice." I read and then quirked my brow. "Huh," I placed the pad back on the desk and then sat down on my bed. I had to admit, it was quite comfy. As I laid down, I noticed that there was a window above me. Right now, the view wasn't the best due to Normandy being in the docking bay. I couldn't help but close my eyes; perhaps being onboard this ship won't be half as bad as I thought.

 

On August 4th, 2185; the docking bay doors to the Cerberus facility opened. I placed my hand on Joker's shoulder as the image of space began to appear.

"Alright Joker, take her out... nice and easy."

"If I could crack my knuckles, I would... you know, for drama effect." I took that as a hint and cracked my knuckles. "Thanks, thrusters engaged," he replied as Normandy slowly began to move out of the shuttle bay. "Clearing the station in 5...4...3...2...1." Then he turned to me. "The preparations for takeoff are complete, Commander. FTL drives are a go."

"Set a course to the Omega Sector, Joker."

"Aye, Commander. ETA is 6 hours."

"Shepard," I turned to see that it was XO. "I was just forward a dossier from The Illusive Man for you."

Miranda handed me the datapad, and I took a look at it.

_Shepard,_

_We've reached an agreement with veteran mercenary Zaeed Massani. You may know the name. Zaeed has been involved in some of the best known (and some utterly unknown) military operations in the Terminus Systems, and is feared as a ruthless and relentless bounty hunter. I felt you might need a man with his skills on your mission, so I arranged to have him join you._

_You will find him on Omega, where he's wrapping up his current bounty. He will be there waiting for you. Don't worry about his fee. I've taken care of that personally. I am also forwarding his dossier._

_-Illusive Man_

_Dossier: Zaeed Massani_

_-Expert in both personal and small unit combat  
-Unparalleled merc soldier and bounty hunter  
-Known for a willingness to get the job done, no matter the cost_

_Zaeed Massani is, without a doubt, the most feared merc and bounty hunter in the galaxy. His services have been retained by Cerberus at extremely high cost. He is currently waiting pickup on Omega.  
_

"Zaeed Massani? I honestly have to say I've never heard of him."

"I believe he had a large role with the merc gang; The Blue Suns." Miranda said. "But I don't know much about him either."

"Then we will find Mordin, Zaeed, and Archangel. Hopefully, it won't be difficult to persuade them to join us." I stated as Miranda and I headed for the CIC. "Lawson, what is your opinion on Omega anyways?"

Miranda looked at me and bluntly said. "It's a pisshole."


	4. Omega's Dark Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landing on Omega and the recruitment of Archangel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter!! You guys are awesome!!
> 
> This chapter is rated R due to language and description (however small) of rape.

#  ME2: Resurrection of the Lost Race Chapter 4: Omega's Dark Knight

As Normandy flew through the asteroid field to dock at Omega, I couldn't help but be in awe. Omega was built on a mined-out husk of a metallic asteroid. Even though I have seen the Sol asteroid field many times, it had nothing on Omega's.

"There she is," Joker said as he pointed to Omega. "Kinda reminds you of a push pin."

"It's bigger then I thought it would be," I admitted.

"Well, the population is 7.8 million people," Joker stated. "Also, did you know that it was once used as a mining outpost for the Protheans?"

"Really? How do you know that?"

Joker smiled as he looked at me. "The travel brochure."

"Uh-huh, don't believe everything you read."

 _"Mr. Moreau is correct, Shepard."_ EDI said. _"Originally an asteroid rich in element zero, Omega was briefly mined by the Protheans, who eventually abandoned it due to it's thick, impenetrable crust. Thousands of years later, nature did what even the Protheans could not. There was a collision with another asteroid which broke Omega in half, exposing it's trove to element zero for easy mining."_

"See," Joker said with a smug. A beep made him look down at the main helm console. "We just got clearance to dock."

"Excellent. EDI, inform Taylor and Lawson that they will be accompanying me to Omega."

_"Yes Commander. I also recommend arming yourself. There have been reports of weapons fire and other hostile actions on the station."_

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind."

After spending 45 minutes waiting for the final docking procedures, Jacob, Miranda and I finally made our way onto Omega.

 _"I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums where Dr. Mordin Solus runs the clinic. Anticipate resistance at the transport station."_ EDI announced. _"I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have information on him."_

"Thanks, EDI. Alright you two, let's go see if we can find some-"

Just then a salarian came running up to me. 

"Ah! Welcome to Omega! You're new here, right? I can always tell. Allow me to-" Just then a batarian came up, which caused me to put my hand on my pistol. "Oh, hello, Moklan! I was just going to-"

"Leave, Fargut. Now!" The batarian growled.

"Of course, Moklan! Whatever she wants!" He then looked at me. "Nice to meet you!"

The salarian quickly ran off as the batarian shook his head. "Blasted scavengers. Welcome to Omega... Shepard," he greeted as he bowed his head.

I looked at him with a squinted look. "You know who I am?"

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not a subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife and present yourself."

"Who's Aria?"

Miranda crossed her arms. “She’s an asari; one you want to be careful around.”

"And someone you don't want to mess with," Moklan warned.

I looked at the batarian. "Cut the attitude. I'm not here to cause problems for Omega or this Aria."

"Things explode around you, Shepard. You can't blame her for keeping an eye on you. Afterlife. Now."

I sighed. "Alright... Afterlife it is."

I watched as the batarian walked away and I couldn't help but let out a growl. "I hate batarians."

“This is going to be a long day, isn’t it?” Jacob asked.

"I guess there could be a good thing about all this, Shepard," Miranda said. "If we talk to Aria, maybe she knows something about finding Mordin, Archangel, and Zaeed."

"Good point, let's-"

"HELP!" A voice cried. I turned and noticed it was another batarian. "HELP, he is going too-" Just then the batarian fell to my feet. "Please, you have to save me."

"She can't help you." I looked up and saw a human male with scars on his face. I could tell he was blind in one eye, which made me guess he was some sort of merc. "You must be Commander Shepard," he said.

"Or maybe they will find us,” Miranda said. “Shepard this is Zaeed Massani.”

“That’s me. I hear we have a galaxy to save."

"We do," I took a step aside. "This is Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson. I assume you've been briefed on our mission?" I stated.

"I've done my homework. Cerberus sent me everything I needed to know."

"And what is your relationship with Cerberus? From what your dossier told me, you're some well-known merc and bounty hunter."

"That's right. Cerberus is paying me a lot of money to help you on your mission. That's the long and short."

"But not many mercs would take a suicide mission for the pay." Jacob pointed out.

"Most mercs don't get an offer like the one Cerberus sent me. This mission doesn't sound like good business, but your Illusive Man can move a lot of credits. I assume you were told about our arrangement?"

"Arrangement?" I lifted a brow.

"Picked up a mission a little while back, just before I signed on with Cerberus. You ever heard the name, Vido Santiago?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Jacob? Miranda?"

Jacob shook his head, and Miranda nodded hers. “He’s one of the top leaders of the Blue Suns.”

"He's actually the head of the Blue Suns. Runs the whole damn organization. It seems he recently captured an Eldfell-Ashland refinery on the planet Zorya and is using their workers for slave labor. The company wants it dealt with."

"If we have time, but I don't..."

"Did I forget to mention that Vido also works with batarian raiders and slavers? Most of the child labors you see today are due to Vido selling them to the batarians or worse."

I gulped. "What?"

"We take care of Vido than we can concentrate on being big goddamn heroes."

I took a deep breath. Zaeed was right. When we got the chance; we were going to Zorya to help those poor people. I looked down at the batarian that was wrapped up in a ball.

"So who's this?"

"Batarian delinquent. Pissed off someone rich enough to hire me to go after him. And for my 'bring 'em in alive' rates, even."

"But," the batarian said as he looked up at Zaeed. "Please! I didn't do it."

Zaeed kicked him in the face, causing the batarian to gasp, holding his nose that was now oozing with blood. "Shut it." Zaeed pulled out his pistol and signaled the batarian to stand up. "He tried to lead me on a chase all over the Systems. He should have known better. These people always run to Omega."

"It's good to have you on board, Zaeed," I smiled.

Just then the batarian ran off. I quickly pulled out my pistol, but Zaeed got the shot in first, hitting the batarian in the leg.

"UGH!" The batarian cried as he fell.

Zaeed sighed. "They never learn."

"Zaeed, I think you and I are going to have a beautiful friendship," I smirked.

"I look forward to it," Zaeed smirked back. "I better turn this thing in before it starts to stink."

"I have to go to Afterlife, meet you there in about a half hour?"

"Sounds good to me. See yah around, Shepard."

I smiled as I folded my arms across my chest. "I think I'm going to like him."

Jacob lifted a brow. "Is it because he shot a batarian?"

"No... Well maybe." I shrugged, and then I turned to Miranda. “I want you to go back to Normandy and see what you can find on Zorya. I would like a report by the time we leave Omega.”

“I will see what I can find, Commander.” She nodded. 

As Miranda boarded Normandy, I turned to Jacob. “Alright, let's find this Aria and see what the hell she wants."

Once Jacob and I exited the docking area, I couldn’t help but let out a gasp. You honestly couldn't miss Afterlife. It had a huge prompter with an asari dancer upon it. The neon sign was glowing pink, and there was a somewhat decent line forming at the entrance. I wasn't sure if I was to stand in line or to walk up to the elcor who seemed to be a bouncer.

I took my chances on the elcor; because if Aria wanted to see me so badly, I am sure she wouldn't let me wait. As I passed the line, I overheard the elcor and a human male exchanging some words.

"Come on, let me in! Aria is expecting me!" yelled the human.

"Annoyed: If she were expecting you, you'd be inside."

"You've let ten people in while I've been standing here!"

"Uncaring: They were VIPs."

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Matter-of-factly: No. Don't care. Get in line."

"Look, I'll pay you. I'm prepared to offer you 50 credits." the human said as he powered up his OT.

"With apparent interest: Double it."

"Okay. 100 credits!"

"Amused: Double it."

"Er... 200 credits?"

"Assertively: No. Get back in line."

"You know what," the man said as he pointed to the elcor. "I've had enough of this! Let me inside or I'll smash that smelly ass you call a face."

Jacob and I looked at each other with raised brows. Oh, this was going to be good.

"With barely constrained menace: Try it." The elcor bouncer said as he leaned into the man.

The man threw up his arms. "Whatever. I don't want to go in there anyways." The man left the line, and a turian took a step forward.

"Excuse me," I said as the elcor looked at me. "I'm Commander Shepard and-"

"Shepard," I turned to see it was a batarian waving me to him. I walked over, and he nodded. "Welcome to Afterlife. You're clear to enter; Aria is expecting you. Here is your VIP code so that you and your companions can come and go as you please."

"Thank you," 

"Also a fair warning, there are people on Omega, who think they are tougher than you. You're welcome to show them they're not. Just don't mess with Aria or get in her way of running things."

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind."

"Have a good day."

As I entered, I noticed a long hallway. On both sides, there were large couches and just above were large screens that displayed fire.

"Reminds me of the bars in Vegas," Jacob said as we headed down the hallway.

"Never been there," I said. “Maybe one day.”

"Commander," Jacob whispered and I turned to see three batarians approaching me; and they had guns.

"Well, well, look at what we got here. What a mighty fine specimen." The batarian winked his lower right eye.

The other two batarians whistled as I looked at them with a blank stare.

"What are you staring at, sweetheart? You like what you see? Maybe we can go somewhere private and-"

I quickly grabbed the batarian by the scruff of his shirt and pulled out my pistol, aiming it directly at his head. "I'm staring at a man whose day I'm about to ruin."

"Uh Kylan, I don't think she is kidding." Said one of the other batarians.

"I... I'm not looking for trouble." The batarian said as he dropped his weapon.

"Well, maybe I am," I smiled. "Maybe you'd better get out of here before I find you some."

"Alright, alright... I've... I've got stuff to do anyways." I let go of the batarian's shirt and took a step back, glaring at them. "Come on, boys. Let's get out of here."

As Kylan started to leave, a batarian stood where he was. He looked at me for a moment then gave me the 'cut throat' signal. I aimed my pistol at him, and he quickly retreated.

"I have to admit; I thought you were going to shoot them," Jacob said.

"I wanted too;" I sighed. "But I didn't want to waste a bullet. Come on, let's find Aria."

When we walked into the main area of Afterlife, I heard Jacob let out a whistle. There were asari strippers dancing on raised platforms, just above us. On our right was a bar, with a fountain that was pouring out a greenish blue liquid.

"This place reminds me of Vegas," Jacob commented.

"Also of Chora's Den back on the Citadel. Although, I think this place has a little more... pink."

"Chora's Den closed after the geth attack," Jacob said as we began to look around the bar.

“No lost cause then.” I stated, then noticed a batarian waving at me.

We made our way over to the batarian who was guarding a curved staircase.

"Aria's expecting you. Head up the stairs and don't try anything funny," he sneered.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way up the stairs and around to where I assumed Aria was at. Just as I approached the last step, I saw three batarians, two turians, and a human all aim their weapons at me. Jacob quickly pulled out his shotgun.

"That's close enough." An asari said and then nodded to one of the batarians.

"Stand still," the batarian growled at me as he activated his OT.

I hissed at him. "Try it, and you'll be scanning the inside of your colon."

The asari laughed. "I'd almost pay to see that. But it's not an option. You want to talk; you get scanned."

"Funny, I thought you were the one that wanted to talk to me."

"Don't be cute, Shepard," the asari snapped. "Garka, continue your scan."

"If you're looking for weapons, you’re not doing a good job," I said as I grabbed my pistol. "I also have a grenade launcher."

"I'm not scanning for weapons. I can't be too careful with dead Spectres. That could be anyone wearing your face."

"They're clean," Garka said as he took a step back.

The rest of Aria's gang lowered the weapons and carefully took a step back from Jacob and myself.

"Why did you want to see me?" I sighed.

"To see if you really are the famous Commander Shepard." The Asari turned to me. "Like I said, can't be too careful."

"So, you run Omega?" I asked, crossing my arms.

The asari laughed. "I am Omega," she turned to look at her bar. She stood there for a moment before turning back to me. "I'm also the boss, CEO, Queen... if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter, though. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule." The asari sat down, crossed her legs, and smiled at me. "Don't fuck with Aria."

I snickered. "Well then, it sounds like neither of us likes being jerked around."

"And on your ship, that would matter. Here, we entertain my preferences." She gently raised her hand and offered me a seat. "So, what brings you to Omega?"

I looked at her for a moment and then crossed my legs. "I'm looking for a few people. Do you know Mordin Solus?"

"The salarian doctor? Yeah, I know him. Last I heard he was trying to help in the quarantine zone." Then the asari smiled. "I always liked Mordin. He's as likely to heal you as he is to shoot you."

"What can you tell me about him?" I asked.

"He used to be part of the Salarian Special Tasks Group. He's brilliant and dangerous. Just don't get him talking. He never shuts up.” She paused for a second, as she was thinking of something. “If you need to find him, go to the quarantine zone. No guarantee they'll let you in, of course."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And the other person you're looking for?" Aria asked.

"I'm trying to track down Archangel."

The asari snorted. "You and half of Omega." Then she looked at me with a raised brow. "You want him dead too?"

"No,” I shook my head. “Why is everyone after him?"

"He thinks he's fighting on the side of good. There is no good side to Omega. Everything he does pisses someone off. It's catching up to him."

I snickered. "Just the kind of guy I'm looking for."

"Really? Well, you're going to make some enemies teaming up with Archangel. That's assuming you can get to him. He's in a bit of trouble right now."

I unfolded my legs and sat up straight on the couch. I had to admit; that got my attention. "Trouble? What do you mean?"

"The local merc groups have joined forces to take him down. They've got him cornered, but it sounds like they're having trouble finishing him off. They've started hiring anybody with a gun to help them."

"Sounds like that might be our ticket in," Jacob said.

"They're using a private room for recruiting, just down there," Aria said as she pointed in the direction. "I'm sure they'll sign you up."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Honestly? Not as much as I'd like. He showed up here a while ago and started causing all sorts of problems. If you make your own laws, which everyone here does, he makes life difficult. He's reckless and idealistic. But he seems to know enough to stay clear of me."

"What merc groups are after him?" I asked.

"Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack. They're Omega's major players. Unless they're at war, you'll never see them together. But one thing they hate more than each other is Archangel."

"And what about you, Aria? Do you hate Archangel?"

"Hate? No. I just distrust them all equally. For now, I'm happy just to let them kill each other."

"Thank you for the Intel. It sounds like I don't have much time to waste." I said as I stood up.

"You've got all the time in the world," Aria said with a smile. "Archangel... not so much."

Jacob and I made our way down the stairs and back onto the main floor of Afterlife. I noticed Zaeed right away sitting at the bar filling up his cup with the fountain's blue-green drink.

"Zaeed, you're here a little earlier than expected. Which is great, because we got a change of plans."

"You know, I knew a bar out on the front, a lot like this. Me and some friends got stupid one night. Long story short, tempers flared, followed by pistols. We all got out except my buddy Narko." Zaeed looked at his glass. "Places like this are slaughterhouses dressed as nightclubs. I shit you not. Here's to you Narko." Zaeed cheered as he gulp his drink. "Alright Shepard, what's the change of plans?"

"I was planning on getting Mordin Solus over at the quarantine zone, but I just found out that Archangel is in somewhat of a bind."

"Archangel? Heard about him. Some of my buddies told me he was smashing the merc bands like pumpkins."

"From what Aria said, it's only a matter of time before he runs out of luck. I want to get to him before that happens."

Zaeed popped his knuckles. "Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way."

I nodded and then headed across the bar to a batarian who was holding a gun. "Aria told me you were recruiting."

"Hmmm," the batarian nodded. "Why don't you just step inside?" He pointed to a door.

As I walked into the room, I noticed two more batarians. Fuck, they were everywhere!

"Well, well, welll, aren't you sweet," one of the batarians said. "You're in the wrong place, honey. Strippers quarters are that way."

My eyes widened as the memory of Mindoir flashed in my mind.

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The batarian smelled the air and then looked down at me. "Well aren't you sweet."_

_"Get off me, you ugly excuse for a-" The side of my cheek stung as I heard the echo of a slap. I cried out as the four eyed monster ripped my clothes, exposing me._

_"You're going to know your place, human." He spat as he began to undo his pants. "You will learn to obey your new master."_

_"No!" I cried, tears stinging my face as I struggled, but it was no use. The batarian that was holding my wrists down, squeezed tighter. The other batarian roughly ripped my legs open and rammed himself inside me._

_“Hahahaha, sweet indeed.”_

I quickly drew my pistol and shot the batarian in the head. He fell dead to the floor. I could hear Jacob and Zaeed grab for their weapons as the other batarian quickly stood up.

"Shanak! You will pay for-"

I quickly aimed my gun at him. "I'm here to help you morons kill Archangel. Am I in the wrong place?"

The batarian looked at his dead colleague and then shook his head. "No."

"Excellent! Now, give me the rundown… quickly.” I ordered; still aiming my pistol.

The batarian stood there for a moment and then hit a few buttons on his console. "The standard fee is 500 credits each. You get paid when the job's done. If you die, your friends don't collect your share. You'll need your own weapons and armor... looks like you've got that covered. This does not make you a member of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, or the Blood Pack. You are a freelancer.”

"Why are the mercs taking down Archangel?"

"You haven't been on Omega long, huh?" He quickly raised his hand as I glarred at him. "Sorry, I mean- That turian bastard does everything he can to screw with us. Shipments go missing; operations are compromised. Every month it gets worse. Tarak and the other bosses are tired of losing credits... and men."

"Tarak?" Zaeed asked. "That SOB is here?"

"Yeah, he is leading the Blue Suns, but all three bosses from the merc gangs are overseeing the operation," the batarian said. "Tarak's in charge, but the others would never say that. I'm surprised they're in on this at all, but I guess getting rid of Archangel is worth it."

"And how do we get to Archangel?" Jacob asked.

"The mercs will tell you when you get there."

"Seems like a lot of trouble for just one guy." I stated.

"He had a whole team, but we've dealt with them."

"Alright, let's go." I said as I lowered my pistol.

"Just head over to the transport depot outside the club. One of our boys will take you to the destination."

As I headed out of the room, a young man came walking in. I looked at Jacob and Zaeed and then turned to the young man.

"Hey is this where I sign up for Archangel?" He asked as he looked at the dead batarian and then back up to the other one.

"You look a little young to be freelancing as a merc," I commented. 

"I'm old enough," the young man snapped as he turned towards me. "I grew up on Omega; I know how to use a gun!"

"Yeah, you know enough to get yourself killed." Zaeed half snorted.

"Look old man, I can handle myself!" The boy grabbed his pistol from one of his back pockets. "I just spent 50 credits on this pistol, and I wanna use it!" I quickly charged at him, taking his pistol. "Hey!!"

"Get your money back," I said as I ram my hand on the pistol, breaking it. "Trust me, kid. You'll thank me later."

"Aww man," the boy frowned as Jacob, Zaeed, and I headed up the small ramp and made our way out of Afterlife.

"Hey Shepard," Jacob said as we made our way to the entrance of Afterlife. "What was it with you and that batarian? I know you don't like them, but wasn't that a little bit extreme?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said bluntly. 

"But Shepard, I don't think it's wise to-"

I stopped and turned to Jacob. "You said you read my files. So you know what happened to me and my family on Mindoir. No offense, but I don't wish to discuss this with you, Jacob. Drop it."

"But..." Jacob let out a sigh as I gave him a death glare. “I’ll drop it.”

We walked out of Afterlife and headed to the transport depot that was to our right. When we got there, I noticed another batarian waiting by a shuttle.

"Seriously, where are all these batarians coming from?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Blue Suns usually higher them. And if Tarak is running the show; expect to see a lot more." Zaeed answered.

"Great." I sighed and then walked up to the batarian merc. "I'm on the mission."

"I hope you're ready. Archangel's been annihilating you freelancers." The batarian said.

"We're ready when you are."

The batarian pointed to a shuttle. "Get in. It's set to auto pilot and will take you to the destination."

I nodded and then jumped in the front seat while Jacob and Zaeed took the back. After the five minute shuttle ride, we stepped out as another batarian approached us.

"It's about time they sent me someone who looks like they can actually fight. They tell you what we're up against?"

"I know enough," I commented.

"Alright," the batarian nodded. "Archangel's holed up in a building at the end of the boulevard over there." He pointed behind him. "He's got superior position, and the only way in is over a very exposed bridge. It's a killing ground. But he's getting tired, making mistakes. We'll have him soon enough."

"You guys have a plan?" I asked.

"A small team is waiting to infiltrate his hideout, but we need to draw Archangel's fire so they can move in."

"And that's where we come in?" I asked

"Exactly, you’ll be on a distraction team. Head straight over the bridge and keep Archangel busy so the infiltration team can sneak in behind him."

"That's goddamn suicide." Zaeed half chuckled.

"Pretty much," The batarian shrugged. "But you look like you can handle it. Head up to the boulevard and get to the third barricade. Talk to Sergeant Cathka. He'll tell you when to go in."

"What do you know about Archangel?" I asked and then quickly looked up as I heard a vorcha scream.

"I'm the wrong guy to ask." Apparently it didn't flinch the batarian. "I just do logistics. Tarak and the other merc bosses have been dealing with him for a while now. But don't be surprised if they're not thrilled about talking to a freelancer."

"I better find Sergeant Cathka," I sighed.

"Good idea. Remember to watch yourself on the boulevard. Archangel's killed dozens out there already, as you probably heard."

The batarian walked away as Jacob let out a sigh. "Well, we might have a way in, but getting out could be interesting."

"Let's find him first. Then we'll figure out how to get back." I whispered.

 _"Shepard, I've scanned the area, but I am unable to plot any other paths to Archangel."_ EDI reported.

"Guess we're going with the mercs."

When we headed up the flight of stairs that lead us to the first barricade, I carefully look at my surroundings. We were in the Kima district, near the Kokomo Plaza.

"Shit!" I heard a salarian cry out as he got hit in the shoulder.

"Hang in there, Buras." A woman called out as she quickly went to the salarian.

I ran up to them both and took cover. The salarian looked at me. "What do you want, freelancer?"

"I'm here to help," I said as I pushed the woman aside and applied some medi-gel to the salarian's shoulder.

The salarian looked at me and nodded his thanks.

"Will you take him into the Eclipse base? There is a cot there that he can lay down and-"

"No," the salarian argued to the woman as he tried to sit up. "I can still shoot. We have to get Archangel."

"Yes we do, but it's not going to help us if you're dead!" The woman growled. "Freelancer, will you help him?"

"Of course," I nodded as I stood up and helped the Salarian to his feet. "Just tell me where we're going. Jacob, Zaeed, watch our backs."

"Thank you," the woman nodded and then quickly jumped back up onto the barricade and took cover.

"It's just passed these lines of chairs," the salarian directed.

When we entered the Eclipse base, I noticed three more salarians and three humans sitting at a table. There was also an asari standing at the far end of the room looking over a datapad.

"As the first wave goes in, the infiltration team will attempt to take Archangel by surprise. I don't expect much from the freelancers. When they fail, we're up next. The light mechs go in first. If that's not enough, we send in the heavy." Said a red skinned salarian as he sat down at a round table.

I brought the wounded salarian to a cot that was set up in the back left corner. After he said thank you to me, I went over and talked to the red skinned salarian who I was guessed was the leader of Omega's Eclipse.

"Excuse me,"

"What do you want?" The salarian snapped.

"First off, I brought a wounded salarian in here. He needs medical attention."

"As if I care." He snorted, but I noticed that the asari was already taking care of the salarian.

"Do you lead the Eclipse?" I asked as I turned my head back to the red salarian.

He glared at me. "You figure that out by yourself? Yes, I'm Joroth. I run Omega's Eclipse. What do you need, Freelancer?"

"I overheard your plan. So the infiltration team is the main focus on the attack?"

"Tarak's plan, not mine. He doesn't want to lose any more men, so he's throwing you freelancers at the problem. Archangel's not going anywhere, so I suppose there's no harm in trying. Who knows; maybe you'll get lucky."

"So you're just going to hide here while the freelancers get killed?" Jacob asked. 

"Precisely. You're paid to be a distraction; nothing more. Whether you survive or not is up to you."

"Sounds like you're all cowards." Zaeed said as he folded his arms.

The salarian glared at Zaeed as I folded my arms. "So why is Eclipse here on Omega?"

"Eclipse controls almost 20 percent of Omega. Our transports and mechs keep the eezo moving."

"Sounds very organized." I admit, I was somewhat impressed.

"Eclipse runs like a well-oiled machine. But Omega is anything but organized. It's a constant battle for control. Then Archangel comes along and complicates things even more."

"Why does he give you so much trouble?" I asked.

"Ask him! I'm just here to make as much money as I can. We didn't come to Omega to be contained by laws and regulations. He'll regret ever coming to Omega, I promise you."

I looked at the salarian for a moment as his hands became a ball. His eyes were squinted and the sound of his voice was like venom.

"Seems like this is personal to you."

Joroth stood up from the table, pointing his finger at me. "He raided one of my transports last month. Killed two of my best operatives. One of them was my brother! SO YES, Freelancer! It's pretty damn personal!" Joroth sat back down in his chair. "Was there anything else?"

I looked at the salarian for a moment before sitting down at the table with him. "Do you know anything about Archangel? Who he is? Where he came from? Seems like no one does."

"Even his team didn't know that. He's smart, resourceful, and he's dangerous. But we've got him cornered. He won't be making fools of us much longer. Can I assist you further?"

"No, I probably should get going."

"Good idea."

I stood up from the chair and headed out of the room. When the doors closed, Jacob handed me something. "Found this on the table next to the cot. Thought it might be useful."

I looked down and read the datapad.

_Tarak:  
I've spoken to Garm, and he and his men are on board. Assuming this operation is successful, we can count on high morale and extensive buy-in from the men. From the losses we've already taken, possibility exists that we won't have the men needed to continue on to the next objective. It's clear, though, that none of our organizations would be ready to move on Aria without the assistance of the other two._

_Joroth_

"Excellent find, Jacob." I said with a smile. "I'm sure Aria will want to know about this."

"Hey Shepard, come take a look at this." I heard Zaeed's voice call out from a different room.

The room had quite of bit of deactivated LOKI Mechs. "These must belong to the Eclipse." I said.

"Damn, take a look at that heavy," Jacob said as he walked up to Zaeed.

"Think we can hack this goddamn thing?" Zaeed asked.

I looked at the deactivated YMIR Mech. "I don't have the hacking software. EDI, think you can help us out?"

_"Stand by, Shepard... I am sending you a hacking program to your omni-tool. You should be able to access mid-grade decryption."_

"Thanks, EDI." I said, then ran my OT over the diagnostic panel of the heavy mech. "Now let's see if this works." It only took a few seconds before a beeping sound came from the panel.

_Targeting parameters reconfigured._

"There," I said as I took a step back. "That should slow them down."

"Nice," Zaeed said with a quirky smile. "Anyone who activates that thing will get blown the hell up, friend or foe."

"Hey Shepard, looks like Eclipse was also smuggling eezo." Jacob handed me the datapad. "There are some accounts here, but it's encoded."

I took the pad from Jacob and ran my OT across it. Within a few minutes, the hack was complete.

_4,000 credits transferred_

"Another excellent find, Mr. Taylor. Come on; let's go see if we can't find this Cathka."

We walked out of the mech room and into another that was just to the left. I raised a brow as I saw a krogan sitting on some stairs, while a vorcha stood next to him.

"FILTHY HUMAN!" Growled the vorcha. "LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing," I taunted, and then turned to Jacob. "Can we keep him?”

The vorcha growled as the krogan looked at me. "You're in the wrong place, freelancer." He said in a sulky tone.

"Are you the Blood Pack leader?" I asked as I looked around.

The room was filled with a half dozen vorcha and two varren. One of the vorcha was wounded and was sleeping on a cot while the others were growling and cleaning their weapons. There were gun cases, containers, some eezo, and ammo laying all over the place.

"Name's Garm. That's all you need to know."

"So why are you here and not with the others?" I asked.

"Damn Tarak wants us to wait. I'm stuck here til you freelancers are done playing war. I hate waiting."

"And when does the Blood Pack attack?"

The Krogan growled. "Tarak says the Suns have a plan, and they don't want us getting in their way. We're supposed to wait until the Eclipse send their mechs... we'll see."

I crossed my arms. "So why is the Blood Pack on Omega?"

"We're the muscle on this bloody station. You need protection or want someone removed, talk to us. Everybody loves us, and everybody hates us."

"Tell me about Archangel.

The Krogan snorted. "He's just an uptight asshole and a pain in the ass. He's a turian, which makes him slightly worse to look at than you. He's costing me men and making me work for my money. But that's about to change. I'll be the one to take him out today... you watch. I'm the only one who's fought him one on one."

"One on one? So you had some personal experience?"

"He tried to take me down once. Waited til I was alone. Longest damn fight of my life, but I held him off ‘til my men showed up. He wasn't so tough after that. We chased him over half of Omega. Almost had him, but the slippery bastard got away before we could pin him down."

"Thanks for the info, but I need to get going."

"GOOD! LEAVE!" yelled the Vorcha.

"You know, Garm... I bet if you had a rubber ball; you could teach him a few extra tricks."

All Garm did was laugh as I walked out of the room and to the second barricade.

"Watch out!" Jacob yelled as a vorcha fell dead to the ground.

"Damn! Keep low and try to stay out of sight." I ordered.

As we passed the second barricade, we came across a storage door that was locked. It only took me a few seconds to hack it and we entered.

"Here's some heavy ammo, Shepard." Zaeed said. "Could come in handy."

"Got some ammo, medi-gel, and what appears to be some sort of 'gunrunning accounts' from the Blue Suns." Jacob said as he looked at the pad. "Miranda might be able to make out most of it if we bring it back with us."

"Do it." I nodded, then I looked over at a table which had lots of pads on it. I picked one up and read it. "Well this could be useful," I said. "It seems to be some research data for submachine guns."

"If we get the right materials, we could probably upgrade it into the weapons." Jacob said.

We walked out of the room and I noticed a Blue Sun batarian enter the utility area.

"Let's go see if we can find Tarak and figure out the Blue Sun's motives."

As we entered the utility area, I noticed a batarian and a turian cleaning their guns.

"Excuse me," I said as I looked at the turian.

"What do you want, freelancer?" He grumbled.

"Where can I find Tarak?"

"Over in the next room." He pointed the way.

I nodded my thanks and made my way into the room.

"I don't want excuses! Tell Cathka to get that gunship working, or he'll be next over that bridge! And somebody get me those damn blueprints. NOW!"

I noticed three batarians, two turians, and four humans gathering around a large table. I walked up to, who I guessed was, Tarak

"Excuse me, I was wondering-"

"Get this freelancer out of here! I don't have time for this shit." The batarian shouted.

"Listen," I growled. "You need to calm the hell down. I came here to ask you a few questions, and-"

"Jentha, get this scum out of my face!"

Just as I was about to pull out my pistol, Zaeed stepped in front of me. "Tarak, what's eating your ass?"

The batarian looked up from his console, his eyes widened. "Zaeed? Since when do you work for so little?"

"And when did you become a goddamn madman?"

Tarak growled. "It's that damn turian, Archangel. If we don’t stop him he’s going to kill us all!”

"That bad, huh?" Zaeed said as he shook his head.

"Worse," Tarak sighed. "Look Zaeed, I gotta deal with this shit." He then looked up at a human woman. "My love, talk to these guys. Answer whatever questions they have." He then looked at Zaeed. "Good to see you, old friend. And who knows, maybe you will solve my problem for me."

"Anything's possible." Zaeed said with a smirk.

"Good thing you know him," the woman said. "Tarak hates having to hire freelancers, he doesn't trust anyone outside the Blue Suns. I'm Jentha, what can I do for you?"

"What's Tarak going to do if the infiltration team fails?" I asked.

"To start, he'll shoot any freelancers that are still alive. After that, he'll let Eclipse and the Blood Pack take their shots."

"Wait, wait..." I said as I held up my hands. "He's going to shoot any freelancers that are still alive?"

"That's comforting," Jacob commented.

"I suggested we work together, but Tarak doesn't trust the other groups."

"You don't say," Zaeed said with a snort.

"And what if Archangel survives all the attacks? Then you Suns are on your own." I said. "It doesn't sound like a very strategic plan."

"That's why Tarak wants that gunship fixed so badly. But it won't come to that. Archangel's good, but he can't hold out that long. He's already been in there over a day."

"And what does the Blue Suns do on Omega?" I asked.

"We supply goods to a lot of the groups and factions here."

"Goods? You mean like weapons?"

"Weapons, mechs, machinery. You name it, we can get it. We also broker deals between factions. You won't know it by looking at him now, but Tarak can be quite a negotiator." Jentha said with a blushing smile.

"So how did Archangel get the Blue Suns so mad at him?" I asked as I leaned my body onto a table.

Jentha glared. "He harasses and hounds us constantly. We worry that every job is a trap now. Does he know where this meeting is? Will this shipment suddenly disappear? How many men will we lose this time? Tarak's had enough, and I don't blame him. He can't die soon enough, if you ask me."

"This sounds a little more personal. Why do you hate him so much?"

Jentha sighed. "He went after Tarak while we were home. Almost got him too."

"So you live with him?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know a lot of people think that a human and a batarian shouldn't be together, but... I love him. And honestly, I don't care what others think."

"Love is love, no matter where you look for it." I really didn't think she wanted to know about my opinion on batarians.

Jentha looked at Tarak who was talking to a turian. "He's been on edge ever since the attack. Getting the other merc bands to help us shows you just how desperate he is... how desperate I am. I want to just live in peace with Tarak."

"Honey, being in the Blue Suns is everything but peaceful." Zaeed stated.

"Thanks for the info, Jentha. We probably should get going."

"Good idea. Make sure you check in with Cathka." Jentha smiled as she walked over to the table and next to Tarak.

We made our way back to the barricades and noticed another dead vorcha laying on the ground.

"Shepard, look over there." Jacob pointed. "Looks like that could be the gunship."

"Alright, let's hustle over there and see if we can find Cathka. Jacob, you go first."

Jacob nodded as he went first, staying low as he crossed the barricade. Zaeed went next. I ducked below and made my way over. As soon as I was safely across, I peak over my shoulder. I could see Archangel on the upper level of his fortress. I noticed he had on blue armor and the way he was shooting his sniper rifle made me take a step forward.

"Garrus?"

"Shepard, you need to get back into-"

I winced as my shields went down, causing me to stumble backwards.

"Christ, Shepard!" Zaeed yelled as he dragged me into cover. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

My heart raced as I placed my hand on my forehead. “I’m sorry, I just thought...” I shook my head. “Never mind, let’s go find Cathka.” 

We headed for the gunship and to a group of mercs.

"Cathka?" I asked.

One of the mercs stepped to the side and pointed to the gunship. I nodded and ducked so that I didn't bump my head on the gunship's tail. I watched as a batarian finished some welding before he took a step back and dimmed his visor. Like all batarians, he had an ugly face.

"Ah, you must be the group Salkie mentioned. You're just in time." He said as he placed his welding tool on a bench.

"Salkie?" I asked with a raised brow.

"You met him when you were dropped off. He radioed to say you were coming. You three kinda stand out from most of the other freelancers. Anyways, the infiltration teams about to give us the signal. Archangel won't know what hit him." The batarian gave a sly smile. "Got any questions?" He lit up a cigarette. "This may be your last chance."

I waved the smoke that came from the batarian's nostril's away from me. "So our plan is to jump the wall and head for Archangel's building?"

"And try not to get killed too fast," the batarian pointed out. "You're only a distraction as long as you're alive. You don't have to make it all the way across. Just keep Archangel watching that bridge. The infiltration team will do the rest."

"And how will the infiltration team get to Archangel?"

"They've got two options." Cathka took another puff from his cig. "They trap him in close quarters and finish him off face to face. If that doesn't work, they have explosives. They'll just need time to set up."

I ran my hand over the tail end of the gunship. "You going to give us cover with this old girl?"

The batarian laughed. "Tarak is the only one that flies her. Besides, she's not quite ready. That bastard, Archangel, gave her a beating last time she was out there. A few more tweaks, she'll be as good as new."

"So if you're coordinating the attack, why are you fixing the ship?"

"It's my job. I'm in the infiltration group. Our team coordinates with the gunship. I'm staying back to organize the freelancers and make sure the gunship is ready to go if we need her."

Cathka and I turned as a Vorcha screamed and fell dead to the ground. "Sooooo, the bridge is the only way in?" I asked.

"Until the gunship's working again or the blasters finish with the tunnels. Look, we got a plan. We don't need you trying to come up with any great ideas. Just do your damn job, collect your credits and-"

 _"Sir, target is in sight and the team is ready. We're a go."_ Came a voice over the comm.

"Check. Bravo team... go, go, go!" Cathka ordered. "That means you too. Archangel's got quite a surprise waiting for him." The batarian put out his cigarette. "But that means no more waiting for me." His visor on his helmet went dark. "Gotta get her back to a hundred percent before Tarak decides he needs her again."

The batarian turned around and ran his hand over a console. I looked down to see his welding tool on the bench, and I took it.

"You're working too hard." I said to him as I jabbed the tool into his electrical pack on his armor.

As the batarian was being electrocuted, I smile and walked away. When we approached the final barricade, Jacob turned and looked at me.

"Doesn't look like Archangel's got much time."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Zaeed asked.

Once Jacob, Zaeed and I jumped over the wall, I cracked my knuckles. "Come on, we'll give these guys a surprise of our own."

"Hopefully Archangel won't shoot us while we're doing it." Jacob called out as he quickly threw Warp on one of the freelancers.

"Just keep moving up!" I yelled, using Throw to force another freelancer into a wall.

"What going on?" Yelled a freelancer as he turned to me. "Oh no! HELP! These guys are with Archangel!"

"Firing Concussive Shot!" Yelled Zaeed.

"Keep pushing forward." I ordered, hearing the sound of a sniper rifle from above.

We entered the base just in time for me to stop a freelancer from setting up a bomb.

"More are up those stairs," Zaeed called out.

"Let's take them out!"

We made our way up the stairs with ease. As we turned the corner, I noticed a technician trying to unlock the door where Archangel was at.

"I got this one," Jacob said as he lifted the technician with his biotics.

"WOAH!" Yelled the Lancer. "What is-"

Just then a biotic explosion echoed through the facility, then the merc fell dead to the ground with a thud.

"Great Job, Mr. Taylor." I complimented as I went to the door and scanned the door with my OT. I hacked it opened and walked in with my pistol drawn. I noticed Archangel was standing at the inner balcony, looking just below the stairs.

"Archangel?" I asked as I lowered my pistol.

He raised his finger, signaling to give him a minute as he continued to focus. Then with a loud 'BOOM' from the sniper rifle, a merc fell dead to the floor.

Archangel leaned on his sniper rifle as he stood. He looked at me for a moment and then took off his helmet. My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

"Garrus?"

"Shepard?" He whispered.

I let out a squeal and quickly ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Garrus!"

I felt his arms wrap around me and I couldn't help but hug him even tighter. Who knew Archangel was my best friend in the entire universe?

“Umm, we’ll keep an eye out for movement.” Jacob said as he and Zaeed watched the outer balcony, allowing Garrus and I a little bit of privacy.

I held onto Garrus longer than I probably should have, but I couldn’t help it. "I can't believe it's you," I choked. 

Garrus gently pushed me back and looked into my eyes. "Shepard... I thought I was seeing things when I saw you in my scope. You're really here?"

"I'm here," I smiled as I grabbed both of his hands in mine.

"How? You died."

"Long story. What I want to know is what are you doing here?"

"Eh, just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice." He sounded exhausted.

"You okay?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Been better," he sighed. "But it sure is good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work, especially on my own." He then ran his hand over my cheek. "Shepard, your eyes are a little bit brighter than I remembered."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Part of my long story." We sat down next to each other on some crates. I got a nod from Zaeed that we were still in the clear. “So what are you doing out here on Omega?"

"I got fed up with all the bureaucratic crap on the Citadel. Figured I could do more good on my own. At least it's not hard to find criminals here. All I have to do is point my gun and shoot."

I wanted to tell him what Tali had told me, about him leaving after my funeral, but this wasn't the time to say anything. "So how'd you manage to piss off every major merc organization in the Terminus Systems?"

"It wasn't easy," Garrus said with a half chuckle. "I realllly had to work at it. I'm amazed that they teamed to fight me. They must really hate me."

"And when did you decide to start calling yourself Archangel?"

"It's just a name the locals gave me for all my good deeds. I don't mind it, but please," he coughed. "It's just 'Garrus' to you."

"Archangel is so dramatic. I still like Garbear," I teased. "So, I have to know. If you knew I was here, why did you shoot me at the barricade?"

Garrus laughed and then turned his head, his mandibles flaring in and out. "Honestly, I thought I was seeing things. Your eyes are so blue; you looked like… a spirit.” Garrus sighed. “Luckily it was concussive rounds only, no harm done.”

"You know what's funny? When I peeked to take a better look at your position, I could see you were wearing blue armor. And the way you held the rifle... Somehow I knew it was you."

Garrus chuckled. "I'm that predictable after all these years?"

"Garrus, for you it has been two years. For me, it’s only been a few weeks." I tried not to sound sad when I said that. Saying good-bye to Garrus was one of the hardest days I remembered going through.

"Weeks? But how?" Garrus asked with confusion.

"Again, long story. Short version: I died and was brought back to-"

"Shepard, sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we got some movement." Jacob called out.

"I’ll tell you all about my story later.” I said as we stood up from the boxes. "So what do we do now? It looks like it won't be easy getting out of here."

"No, it won't." Garrus said as he walked over to the balcony. "That bridge has saved my life; funneling all those witless idiots into scope." He clicked his mandibles as he turned to me. "It would have been good practice for you."

"I bet," I smirked.

"Unfortunately, it works both ways." Garrus continued. "They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

"We can't just sit here and wait for them to come to us." Jacob stated.

"It's not all that bad." Garrus shrugged. "This place has held them off so far."

"From what I learned, the Elcipse have mechs, the Blood Pack is part of an infiltration team, and the Blue Suns have the gunship." I reported as I leaned up against the balcony.

"Hmmm, I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defenses, and take our chances. Besides, they didn't expect the three of you." Garrus commented.

"Garrus, what happened here?" I asked. "How'd you let yourself get into this position?"

He was silent for a moment. "My feelings got in the way of my better judgment. It's a long story. I'll make you a deal; once we get out of here, I'll tell you the whole damn thing."

I shrugged. "I didn't like sneaking, anyway. Time to spill a little merc blood."

Garrus chuckled. "Glad to see you haven't changed." Garrus then peered into his scope. "Let's see what they're up to. Hmm, looks like they know their infiltration team failed." He then handed me the rifle. "Take a look. Scouts. And just as you said: mechs... must be Eclipse."

I saw salarians, humans, and asari jumping the bridge. Then I pulled the trigger, beheading one of the mechs.

"One less now though." I handed him the rifle back.

Garrus looked at me oddly. "Were you practicing while you were dead, Shepard?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that was a lucky shot? Or, I guess it could’ve been the upgrades."

"Upgrades?" Garrus asked.

"Long..."

"Story. Got it." Garrus said as he nodded his head. "I'll stay up here. I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. "You," he smiled, "you can do what you do best."

"Shoot things?" I smirked.

"Right, let's give these bastards everything we've got. Just like old times, Shepard."

"Just like old times," I patted him on the back before heading down the stairs with my pistol in hand.


	5. The Plague of Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Garrus is seriously injured due to a rocket to the face (like a boss), Shepard tries to keep a clear head as she heads to the quarantine zone to find Mordin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY everyone for the amazing feedback. :D
> 
> This chapter is rated PG-13 for language :)

"Shepard, Eclipse mercs have made it into the base." Garrus called out from the balcony.

"On it," I shouted as I headed for the bridge with Zaeed and Jacob right behind me.

"On your left," Zaeed called out as he shot his assault rifle at a salarian engineer. "Be careful of the drone!"

"Another Eclipse on the right." Yelled Jacob. "I'll take care of him."

"How you holding up, Garrus?" I shouted as I used 'throw' on one of the human mercs.

 _"Doing great!"_ he said over the comm channel _"Watch your front, they're deploying snipers."_

"Time to find out what these upgrades can really do!" I shouted as I jumped over a large couch and used ‘cyro blast’. I watched as the streak of ice shot out from my OT and hit the merc; causing him to freeze and fall to the ground.

"Nice trick, Shepard." Zaeed said, and then he shot the freezing body, shattering it into a million pieces.

 _"Shepard, they're sending out their heavy mech."_ Garrus reported.

"That problem should take care of itself." I said with a smirk as I ducked down behind a wall.

"Shepard, asari vanguards are coming over the wall," Jacob called out. "Watch yourself."

I peeked up to see the heavy mech turning against it's allies and firing. "Pick them off while they're being distracted!" I shouted.

After about five minutes of watching the heavy mech kill most of the Eclipse mercs, it was destroyed. Just then I saw Jaroth jump over the barricade with at least another half dozen soldiers.

"You won't get out of here alive!" The salarian shouted. "Do you hear me Archangel? You're days are OVER! Men, attack!"

"Shepard, he sent out a combat drone." Jacob warned.

"Take it out; I'm going after that damn asari vanguard! Garrus, I'll leave the pissed off salarian to you."

After spending a few more minutes on the bridge fighting off the Eclipse, Jaroth fell to the ground. I walked up to him and he was gasping for breath, green blood gurgling from his mouth.

"Jyrill, I'm... sorry… I... couldn't avenge you..." the salarian drew his last breath.

I turned to Jacob and Zaeed. "Grab as many ammo clips as you can carry.”

_"Looks like that was the last wave for now." _Garrus said over the comm.__

__"We're making our way up to you." I said as I helped pick up some ammo before walking back into the base and up the stairs._ _

__Jacob and Zaeed began to stack the ammo clips in the corner of the room as I approached Garrus. "Are you alright?"_ _

__"You're kicking ass, Shepard. They barely touched me." Garrus said and then he turned to look at the bridge. "And we got Jaroth in the process. I've been hunting that little bastard for months."_ _

__"He seemed very keen on killing you. Said you killed his brother."_ _

__"His brother? Hmmm, he was shipping tainted eezo all over Citadel space. Half the goods Chellick and I seized back at C-Sec came from his team here on Omega. I took out a big shipment awhile back and killed his top lieutenant in the process."_ _

__"That must have been his brother." I stated._ _

__"If it was, then I'm not surprised he decided to work with the other mercs."_ _

__"And you have been gunning and destroying merc’s dreams for the past two years?”_ _

__Garrus placed his hands on the balcony wall and sighed. "Not the entire two years, but close enough."_ _

__I took a step towards him. "Why didn't you join the Spectres?"_ _

__"What was the point of it, Shepard?" he sighed. "You were a Spectre, and the Council didn't even believe you about the Reapers. What was the point of fighting on Noveria, Ilos, Feros, if it was just all... pointless?"_ _

__I let out a sigh. "Because if we didn't... you and I wouldn't be here today. Saren would have won."_ _

__"I know, Shepard. And even with the evidence with Sovereign, they're still blaming Saren for controlling the geth. After I learned that the Councilors, excluding Anderson, were just going to toss the Reaper threat aside, I had to do something. You were dead, the Normandy team split up, and there was nothing for me at the Citadel. I decided that I could do things better on my own, to make people's lives better here on Omega. So, I..."_ _

__Just then the building shook, causing me to fall against Garrus._ _

__"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked._ _

__"It must be the infiltration team," I said as I pushed myself gently from the turian. "The Blood Pack leader said they had bombs."_ _

__Garrus ran his fingers over his OT. "Damn it, they breached the lower level. Well, they had to use their brains eventually. You'd better get down there, Shepard. I'll keep the bridge clear in case they try to flank us."_ _

__"No way in hell I'm leaving you up here by yourself. We'll split up two and two."_ _

__"You sure? Who knows what you'll find down there." Garrus commented._ _

__I turned to Jacob. "Stay with Garrus and watch his back."_ _

__"If you say so, but I'm not sure it's a good idea. You're still not 100% yourself, remember." Jacob said._ _

__"Don't worry about me," I commented. "Zaeed and I will take care of it, won't we Zaeed?"_ _

__"You're goddamn right we will."_ _

__Garrus handed me some extra clips for my pistol. "Thanks, Shepard. Go down a level, the basement door is on the west side of the main living area, behind the stairs."_ _

__"Got it,"_ _

__"I'll radio directions if you need help, but you got to get down there quick and close those shutter doors."_ _

__Zaeed and I quickly made our way down the stairs and into the garage._ _

__"You know, this reminds me of the time my buddy and I got stuck on the planet Casbin." Zaeed stated._ _

__"Yeah?" I hollered as I quickly ran to the first shutter that was straight in front of me. "How so?"_ _

__Zaeed took cover and began to shoot at the incoming vorcha. I hit the button to the shutter and the countdown to sealing it started._ _

__"We were paid to bring back a shipment of red sand to a company on Illium. When we landed on the planet to get the goods, we were swarmed by pirates, mostly vorcha. This was way back when I didn't realize the demonic little bastards had the ability to regenerate their health so quickly."_ _

__After the first shutter was closed and secured, Zaeed and I made our way into the main garage. I took cover as I saw krogan, vorcha, and varren pour into the room from the far side. As Zaeed and I fought, he continued with his story._ _

__"Patrick and I were cocky sons of bitches, and we thought we could just take the ship's main guns and shoot our way to the shipment. It didn't work. The bastards jumped our ship and tore out the wiring in the goddamn guns..."_ _

__"So how did you stop them?" I asked, using my ‘throw' on a vorcha, causing it to be pushed into a krogan._ _

__"We didn't. As they were busy infiltrating our ship and tearing it apart, Patrick and I managed to sneak away. We ran for a little bit, made a U-turn, and grabbed our shipment before the Vorcha even knew what happened."_ _

__I hit the button to the shutter of the main garage, staying undercover and shooting the krogan and the vorcha as they appeared. Ten seconds later, the shutter door closed and locked._ _

__"Just one more shutter," I sighed with relief and then looked at Zaeed who had his gun on his shoulder. "So how did you manage to get off the planet?"_ _

__Just as Zaeed was about to finish his story, Garrus came over the comm. _"Shepard, how are you two holding up?"__ _

__"We're doing great; two shutters closed. We still need to close the one by the utility. What about you?"_ _

___"They're getting aggressive, but nothing we can't handle from up here."_ _ _

__Zaeed and I made our way out of the garage and to the hallway that led us to the utility room. "So how did you get off the planet?" I asked Zaeed again._ _

__"We used their ship." Zaeed chuckled. "Stole the piece of shit right from under them."_ _

__"And you made it to Illium?" I asked as I shot a vorcha in the head._ _

__"Yeah and got paid too."_ _

__"Where is Patrick now?" I jumped over a few small barricades and ducked down._ _

__"He retired, has a family back on Earth. Think they're living in Seattle, of all the shitty places."_ _

__"Zaeed," I whispered, noting him to stay down. "There is a vorcha with a flame thrower. Think you can use a concussive shot? I can probably use overload on him and force his flame pack to explode."_ _

__Zaeed nodded as he gripped his rifle. I counted to three with my fingers then watched as Zaeed quickly jumped the barricade. He used his shot, forcing the vorcha to stumble back. I used my overload and just as I predicted, the flame pack exploded; causing the vorcha to burst into pieces._ _

__"I got the shutter," Zaeed called out as he ran to the door and hit the button._ _

___"Shepard, get back here as soon as you can! They're coming through the doors!"_ Garrus called out._ _

__"We're on our way, Garrus. Hold on!" I shouted as Zaeed and I quickly jumped over the small barricades and out of the utility room._ _

__It didn't take us long to enter the base. I had my pistol in hand and I shot one of the Vorcha that was standing next to Garm._ _

__"Aww, so the freelancer decided to switch sides." he growled. "Take them out and watch my back. I'll deal with Archangel."_ _

__"Jacob, stay with Garrus!" I yelled. "Zaeed and I will try to hold them off from down here."_ _

__"Roger that!" Jacob yelled._ _

__Fighting the Blood Pack was much harder than the Eclipse. Zaeed was right in the fact that the vorcha regenerated health quicker than any species. But after a brutal ten minutes, the last one fell._ _

__"Shepard, I need help!" Jacob yelled from the top of the stairs. "The krogan has Garrus pinned down!"_ _

__"Damn it!" I cursed as Zaeed and I ran up the stairs. Just then a krogan appeared from the room Garrus was in._ _

__"You'll not get passed me!" he yelled as he began to charge._ _

__The krogan never made it to me as Jacob, Zaeed and I took him down. As soon as the krogan was defeated, I rushed into the room and saw Garm shooting at Garrus._ _

__"You can't escape this time, you turian bastard." Garm growled. "This time, you die."_ _

__"You first!" I yelled as I used my cyro blast, forcing Garm's armor to stiffen._ _

__Garm yelled out in fury as he began to slow, his armor slowly turning to ice. Garrus took the shot and Garm fell dead to the floor._ _

__I went over to Garrus and helped him up. "You okay?"_ _

__"Yeah," then he looked at Jacob. "Thanks for the backup."_ _

__"Anytime." Jacob nodded._ _

__"Can't believe we took out Garm and his Blood Pack." Garrus chuckled. "This day just gets better and better. Although, I have to admit... he was a tough son of a bitch."_ _

__"He told me you tried to take him down once."_ _

__"Yeah, he was gambling at one of the casinos. None of his gang was there with him. I saw him hustle one of the locals, so I took my shot. Missed him."_ _

__"You missed? That doesn't sound like you."_ _

__"Let me rephrase," He raised his hand. "I hit him, but it didn't even leave a dent. I've never seen a krogan regen that fast, not even Wrex. He was a freak of nature."_ _

__"He did mention something about chasing you all across Omega."_ _

__"Yeah, he kept at it until his vorcha showed up. It was close, but I had to let him go. I was running out of resources."_ _

__"But not this time." I smiled._ _

__"Not this time." Garrus sighed in relief._ _

__"So what's our plan? Only the Blue Suns are left." Jacob asked._ _

__"I say we take our chances and fight our way out." I stated. "Most of the Blue Suns are batarians anyways... so it's not like anyone is going to miss them."_ _

__Garrus looked at me. "Yeah, you haven't changed one bit." Garrus took a breath. "I think you're right though. Tarak's got the toughest group, but nothing we haven't faced before. Besides, he won’t be expecting us to meet him head-on in a..."_ _

__Just then a shadow appeared behind the window blinds of the far right area of the room. All of a sudden the glass broke, bullets zipping in every direction._ _

__"It's the gunship! Get your head down!" Zaeed yelled as I took cover behind the couch with Garrus._ _

__"Damn it! I thought I took that thing out already!" Garrus growled._ _

__"They fixed it, but not completely. I made sure of that." I said with confidence._ _

___"You're dead Archangel!"_ yelled Tarak over the gunship speakers. _"You too, Zaeed... you traitor!"__ _

__"They're offloading troops!" Jacob warned._ _

__"You die, Archangel!" yelled Jentha as she jumped in the broken window. "You will never touch Tarak again!"_ _

__I stood up from behind the couch and charged her._ _

__"Shepard!" Jacob yelled as I knocked her to the ground._ _

__"ARGH, get off me!" Jentha yelled._ _

__I had to admit, the woman gave a good right hook. As I fell to the floor, she was upon me instantly, clawing at my face. I quickly went for her hair, pulling at it. Then I used ‘cyro blast’, forcing her hair to freeze. As her eyes widened, I leaned into her. "You lose." And then I shot her._ _

__"Shepard, they're rappelling down the side wall. Ground floor!" Garrus called out._ _

__"On it, Zaeed... stay up here with Garrus."_ _

__"Roger that."_ _

__Jacob and I made our way to the stairs. We only made it half way before the Suns started shooting at us. "Use ‘lift’; I'll then throw them out that far window."_ _

__"On it!" Jacob yelled, lifting a turian merc._ _

__After spending at least five minutes trying to take out the Blue Suns, I heard Zaeed yell from the balcony. "Shepard, get your ass up here!"_ _

__"I'll take care of the rest." Jacob said._ _

__I rushed up the stairs just in time to hear Tarak's voice. _"Archangel, you think you can screw with the Blue Suns? You killed my beloved Jentha, you have ruined everything I have worked hard for. THIS ENDS NOW!"__ _

__I heard a loud explosion, which caused my heart to race. My eyes widened as I saw Garrus lying on the floor in a pile of blue blood. "GARRUS!" I cried out._ _

___"Zaeed, you will die alongside him!"_ _ _

__Bullets began to spread across the room and the only thing I could do was glare. "This son of a bitch dies right now!" I yelled as I grabbed my grenade launcher. "Zaeed, be the bait for me. Just don’t get shot!"_ _

__"Right!" He nodded. "Come and get me then, you son of a bitch!" Zaeed growled as he shot his rifle at the gunship._ _

__As Zaeed continued to occupy Tarak, I snuck behind a chair and fired my grenade launcher. Within three hits, the gunship exploded. I dropped my weapon and immediately raced to Garrus._ _

__"No, no, no, no..." I let out a sob as I leaned over Garrus's body. "Come on, Garbear... open your eyes." I placed my face on his cheek. "There's no Shepard without Vakarian." Just then Garrus moved, gasping for breath. I saw him reach for his rifle, squeezing at it. "EDI, for the love of God... get someone over here quick!"_ _

__"He's not going to make it," Zaeed said as he bent down next to me._ _

__"Shut up, Massani!" I shouted, hearing the gurgling sounds coming from my best friend. "Hang on, Garrus! Please... just hang on."_ _

__"Shepard, here is some medi-gel!" Jacob said as he rushed to my side._ _

__I quickly applied the gel onto Garrus, but it didn't seem to be working._ _

___"Shepard, there is an emergency shuttle heading your way. ETA five minutes."_ EDI reported._ _

__I leaned my forehead on Garrus as tears rolled off my cheeks. "I just found you... you can't leave me now."_ _

__

__When Normandy's docking bay doors opened, Karin Chakwas and a team of three medical personnel surrounded Garrus._ _

__"What happened?" Chakwas asked as I held onto Garrus's hand._ _

__"He was shot in the face by a gunship rocket." I could barely speak. "Karin, please... you have to save him."_ _

__"I'll try everything in my power, Shepard." She commented. "Get him down to the med-bay." she ordered._ _

__Even though I had red, blue, green, and purple blood on my armor, I didn't go into the armory to change. I immediately followed Chakwas into the med-bay and watched as the medical personnel placed Garrus on one of the biobeds._ _

__"Shepard, you're in my way." replied a medical tech. "You need to move."_ _

__"Sorry, sorry..." I choked as I stepped to the side._ _

__I covered my mouth with my hands as I watched Chakwas bark out orders about Turian DNA, Dextro-something or other, and something about a jaw soldering device of some kind._ _

__"Oh God," I swallowed as I rushed over to Chakwas. "Karin, I..."_ _

__"Kate!" She yelled at me. "You are in the way. I'm ordering you to leave... right now."_ _

__"What? There is no way in hell I'm leaving him!"_ _

__"Don't argue with me!" She growled as she pushed me to the side. "I can't help him if you're here hovering over us!"_ _

__“This isn’t an Alliance ship, you can’t order me to-“_ _

__"Shepard..." came a voice just inside of the med-bay doors._ _

__I turned to see that it was Rupert Gardner. I looked over at Chakwas who was setting up some medical equipment as other medical staff was trying to stop Garrus from bleeding to death. Rupert Gardner gently grabbed my arm and escorted me out of the med-bay._ _

__"Would you like some tea?" he asked as he led me to a table and I sat down, not caring if I got blood everywhere._ _

__I sat there with a blank look on my face. He said my name and I looked up at him. "Hmmmm?"_ _

__"Would you like some tea?"_ _

__All I could do was nod. As I watched Rupert leave to get me some tea, I couldn't help but glance at the med-bay windows._ _

__"Shepard," It was Miranda. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend. Jacob told me you knew him."_ _

__"He's not gone yet." I whispered._ _

__She stayed silent for a moment before sitting next to me. "I know you would like to stay here, but we need to go back to Omega and find Mordin."_ _

__"No, I am not leaving Garrus." I said as Rupert set the cup of tea down in front of me._ _

__"Shepard, he could be in surgery for hours. Wouldn't it be best for you to find Mordin instead of sitting here doing nothing but worrying yourself sick?"_ _

__I said nothing as I stared into my cup of tea._ _

__"Why don't you finish your tea, get clean up and we can go find Mordin." She said. "EDI can give you an update on Garrus if anything changes."_ _

__I let out a sigh. "Yeah, okay..."_ _

__Miranda stood from her chair. "Did you want me to go with you to get Mordin?"_ _

__I shook my head. "No, I need you to stay here. Have Jacob and Zaeed meet me at the docking bay doors in an hour."_ _

__In that hour, I didn't do what Miranda had suggested. I didn't finish my cup of tea nor did I clean up. Garrus's blood was still caked on my armor and face as I sat in the waiting area at the docking bay of Omega._ _

__I heard my name and I looked up to see Joker limping his way to a chair and sat down next to me. "Are you okay?"_ _

__I said nothing as I stared at my feet._ _

__"He's going to be okay." He placed his hand on my arm. "I mean, it's Garrus we're talking about. If he really was Archangel... that meant he finally worked that stick out of his ass and tried to beat guys to death with it."_ _

__I couldn't help but smile at that one. Joker always seemed to make things a little bit brighter, even if it was under the worst circumstances. "Yeah, he really went to town on them."_ _

__There was a moment of pause before I saw Joker grab my hand. "He'll pull through."_ _

__I couldn't help but place my other hand on Joker's and squeezed it. "Yeah, he will."_ _

__Just then the docking bay doors opened and out came Jacob and Zaeed._ _

__"Shepard, you look like shit." Zaeed pointed out._ _

__"Thanks," I said with a sigh as I stood. "Let's go find Mordin.” I then turned to look at Joker. “Thanks Jeff for coming to talk."_ _

__"Just put it on my tab." Joker said as he boarded Normandy._ _

__"Do you want to clean up first?" Jacob asked. "You still have blood on your armor."_ _

__"No. I will clean up after we leave Omega."_ _

___"Shepard, the warnings about the slums where Dr. Mordin Solus is located are still in effect."_ EDI mentioned._ _

__"If they know what's better for them, they'll let me in." I said bluntly._ _

__"According to Omega's blueprints, Dr. Solus is located here in the Gozu district." Jacob said as he looked at his OT. "Entrance shouldn't be too far from the markets by Afterlife."_ _

__"Alright, then let's head over to the quarantine zone and find out what the hell is going on." I stated as we left Omega's docking bay._ _

__As we headed down to the marketplace, I couldn't help but overhear the news that was being broadcasted by a batarian._ _

___"The Slums. Is this the end of Omega's poor? Omega's pathetic are dying in their own filth. Some people demand that something be done. Mostly those who's loved ones live in the slums. Salarian researcher, Mordin Solus, thinks he has the answer. But he is wasting his time. The plague is the answer! The answer to the endless sea of waste that populates those slums. Let those people fall to the vorcha!"_ _ _

__I looked at my teammates. "First off, someone needs to find that batarian and kill him. Second off, a plague? I don't remember Aria mentioning anything about a plague." I said._ _

__Just as we stepped into the markets, I saw a batarian standing on a bunch of boxes with three humans, two turians, and a salarian surrounding him._ _

__"Repent!" yelled the batarian. "The end is nigh!"_ _

__"Oh great, it's a goddamn batarian preacher." Zaeed sighed._ _

__I took a step closer, listening as the batarian began to preach._ _

__"Humans are a blight on galactic purity! You, sir!" he pointed to a human male. "You are a blight!" He then pointed to another human. "And you," and then he pointed at me. "And you. The Protheans cast off the lesser races. The krogan, the vorcha, and the humans! 'And so they dwelled in filth, on worlds made of dirt and feces, and there they lay until they stumbled into the skies.' The lesser races will be our downfall! The Word is clear!" The batarian bent down to a turian who was folding his arms. "The Word says 'Let none in my sight continue to live, lest their impurity displease me.' Humans are the hands of the Reapers, here to commit the galaxy to ruin!"_ _

__"You're crazy!" yelled a human male. "The Reapers aren't even real."_ _

__The batarian stood up and shouted. "BEGONE! Sinner, I cast you out into the cold black! I name you unclean!"_ _

__I let out a sigh as Zaeed folded his arms. "You want me to shoot him, Shepard?"_ _

__"Yeah, I would... but I am guessing Omega has free speech. At least he knows the Reapers are real." I turned my back to the crowd and headed down an alleyway that would lead us to the quarantine zone._ _

__"You can't keep me out! I live in there!" yelled a female human who was inches away from a turian who had a gun._ _

__"I told you to get lost, lady! The plague has the whole zone quarantined! Nobody gets in!" the turian growled._ _

__"I'm human, you ass! Humans can't get the plague! Now let me get my stuff out before looters gets it!" she pleaded._ _

__"This thing affects every other race out there! We're not taking chances. Nobody gets in until the plague has run its course!" the turian yelled. "Get lost!"_ _

__"So you're saying the slums are completely sealed off?" I asked as I approached the irritated turian._ _

__The turian sighed. "Finally, a human that can hear. Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."_ _

__"You can't keep me out!" yelled the female human. "I'm going to lose all my stuff!"_ _

__"I'm doing you a favor, human. Anybody in the quarantine zone will be dead from the plague or the gangs in a few weeks." the turian sighed._ _

__"Who ordered the quarantine? I was told Omega didn't have any law enforcement."_ _

__"You’re not from Omega are you?" the turian chuckled. "Aria T'Loak calls the shots around here."_ _

__I sighed. "Should’ve guessed."_ _

__"She's got her little blue hands on every business in this district... and a plague is bad for business. She hired a few of us to keep anyone from entering or leaving the quarantine zone."_ _

__"There's a salarian named Mordin Solus in the slums. I've got to get in there to find him." I stated._ _

__"The doctor? Crazy bastard opened a clinic in the district a few months ago. The blue Suns weren't too happy when he moved in. I hear Mordin's trying to deal with the plague. I wish him luck, but the area is still locked down. Our orders are to wait until either the plague or the Blue Suns kill everyone, then go in and clean up." The turian said. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you in."_ _

__"Tell me about this plague." I asked, crossing my arms._ _

__"Starts out as a cough, then you start coughing blood, and... well, then I shoot you. It affects multiple species. Turians, salarians, krogan; you name it. Only humans are immune. Well the vorcha too, if you count them." The turian shook his head. "An airborne disease that takes down multiple races... we can't let that spread. Hence the quarantine."_ _

__"I didn't think diseases could cross species barriers. Turians and salarians can't even eat the same food." I lifted a brow._ _

__"Right. Most people figure that it has to be synthetic. Somebody engineered it, and it either got loose, or they're testing it here."_ _

__"This would be the place to test something like this, Shepard." Jacob stated. "Test it out here on Omega... where the poor, sick, and needy are."_ _

__"Miranda did mention that Omega was a pisshole. Look," I sighed. "I need to get in there to find Mordin... so here is what I propose. Let me in, and I will get this district straightened out. If I find looters, I will shoot them. If anyone tries to get in my way... I'll shoot them too." I took another step closer. "Do we have a deal, or are you going to be in my way?" I said with a smile._ _

__"Wait... is that turian blood on your face?" the turian asked me then quickly raised his arms in surrender. "Go right on in; I will radio the boys to let you through."_ _

__I honestly forgot that I still had Garrus's blood on me. I ran my hand over my face and then forced a smile. "Excellent, I knew you could see reason."_ _

__"Wait," gasped the female human. "You're stopping me but not them? You son of a bitch!" she growled._ _

__"You don't have a grenade launcher, lady. Get lost." The turian growled._ _

__The woman raised her hands in frustration and stormed off as Jacob let out a sigh. "Plague sounds dangerous. Good thing we're immune... really good thing."_ _

__"Come on; let's go find our salarian doctor." I said as we entered the quarantine zone._ _

__

__The first thing I noticed right away while entering the plague district was the stench. It smelt like decomposing bodies, feces, and moldy cheese._ _

__"Goddamn," Zaeed said. "Smells like a batarian whore house in here."_ _

__"Batarian whore house? Do I even want to know, Zaeed?"_ _

__"I don't." Jacob pointed out._ _

__We walked down the small hallway and noticed a foot sticking out from behind a bunch of boxes. We carefully made our way to the boxes and then realized that the leg belonged to a dead batarian. By the looks of it, he was from the Blue Suns._ _

__"Alright, have to admit... not sorry to see that."_ _

__"Shepard, what a horrible thing to say!" Jacob stated._ _

__"I agree with Shepard," Zaeed pointed out. "95% of batarians are assholes."_ _

__I knelt down and grabbed a piece of paper that the batarian held in his hand and read it._ _

___Damn Humans and their plague! I'm not even supposed to be here! Tarak had sent me and a squad to see if there was a back way to Archangel's base through the Gozu district. When I get out of here, I'm going to make some heads roll._ _ _

__I crumbled the paper up into a ball and threw it at the dead batarian. "Come on, let's move."_ _

__When we entered the first long hallway of the Gozu district, warning signs flashed above us saying 'Caution: Quarantine in affect'. When we got to the end of the hallway, two turians popped up from a barricade. "Don't shoot," yelled one of them. "They're clear to come in."_ _

__"Which way to Mordin's clinic?" I asked._ _

__"A little ways inside the district. Follow the signs, it will get you there."_ _

__"Thanks." I nodded._ _

__"Good luck in there. The Blue Suns and vorcha are shooting anything that moves. We will be locking the doors when you enter, so don't bother trying to get out this way."_ _

__"Understood," I said as the doors to the main part of Gozu district opened and I stepped through along with Zaeed and Jacob."_ _

__We took a flight of stairs down and I quickly noticed Blue Suns guarding the immediate area._ _

__"We can catch them off guard." Zaeed said._ _

__I nodded and watched as Jacob hit them first, using 'pull'. Zaeed then used his concussive shot, forcing them to hit the wall nearby._ _

__"That was easier than I thought," I said as I put my pistol away._ _

__"Damn, look at this!" Jacob said as he pointed to dead bodies that were burning in a fire pit. "They just left the dead in the streets."_ _

__"Plague control at its most basic; pile the bodies in the street and burn 'em." Zaeed said._ _

__"Mechanical Sciences." I read a sign that was above a door. "Let's go take a look inside and see if there is anyone alive that might need medical care."_ _

__When we entered the room, I noticed that another door was locked._ _

__"Probably locked for a reason, Shepard. You sure you want to open it?" Jacob asked._ _

__I walked over the door terminal and activated my OT. "Yes, but be ready just in case a krogan comes charging out."_ _

__Within a few seconds the door opened and we stepped in. I saw two dead turians on the ground. There was a large barricade that was set up in the back room and a sign that said 'Kima District, DO NOT ENTER'._ _

__"Kima District. The same district that Garrus was at," I frowned. "That batarian was right; there was another way to Archangel's base."_ _

__"But with the quarantine in effect, no one who entered Gozu could leave." Jacob added. "Knowing Aria, she had all the exits secured."_ _

__"I wonder if Garrus knew this." I said curiously._ _

__"Shepard, take a look at this." Zaeed said as he was knelt down next to one of the dead turians. "Looked like he tried to claw his way out. Can't say I wouldn't do the same." He then handed me a pad. "Thought you might like this."_ _

__I looked at the pad and my eyes widened. "A banking account." I ran my OT over it and gasped. "9,000 credits."_ _

__"Shepard, there's a few entry logs here at this computer terminal." Jacob commented._ _

__"Go ahead and play them." I stated as I looked down on the floor to what appeared to be some sort of card game._ _

___Entry One:  
Bastards sealed us in the room. Said we're infected. Idiots can't tell the difference between the plague and a simple cough. Nothing to do now but sit tight and wait for them to wise up. Good thing we brought a deck of cards._ _ _

___Entry Two:  
Two days in. *cough* Nobody's even come by to check on us. Never thought the Blue Suns would turn their backs on me. This group used to stand for something! *cough* When I get out of here, *cough* I'm going to make them pay. *cough*_ _ _

___Entry Three:  
Daelus isn't doing too good. *cough* I think he really does have *cough* the plague. *cough* Gotta get out of here before he infects me, too. *cough*_ _ _

___Final Entry:  
Daelus died last night. *cough* He's still talking to me, though. *cough* Good to hear his voice. The company is nice. *cough* Nobody should die alone. *cough* _ _ _

__I stood there for a moment in silence. I wasn't sure what to say. I looked at the two dead turians one more time before grabbing my pistol. "Come on, let's go find Mordin."_ _

__As we left Mechanical Sciences and turned the corner I noticed a batarian sitting up against a wall moaning._ _

__"He needs help," Jacob said as he walked over to the batarian._ _

__"Human," the batarian spat. "Should have guessed. Bad enough you infect us with this plague. Now you lack the decency to even wait until I die before you come steal my possessions." The batarian sounded like he was going to choke to death._ _

__"Humans didn't create this plague!" I growled._ _

__"Lies drip from your mouth like the blood from my sores." the batarian gasped. "The proof is there for all to see." He pointed to the burning bodies. "Your species is the only one that does not succumb to the virus. Yours, and the wretched vorcha."_ _

__I crossed my arms and watched as Jacob bent down. "I'm here to help. I can give you some-"_ _

__Just then the batarian quickly pulled out a pistol aiming it at Jacob. "Get away from me, human! Your kind has done too much already!"_ _

__I aimed my pistol at the batarian. If he even made one sudden move on Jacob, I was going to shoot him in the head._ _

__"Your plague did this to me. Your feigned pity is the final insult!"_ _

__Jacob bent down next to the batarian. "How come you haven't gone to see Mordin Solus. Doesn't he have a clinic here to help you?"_ _

__"Hmph." The batarian grumbled. "The human sympathizer. I hope the vorcha burn Mordin and his clinic to the ground. I hope you... I hope... Damn it." he was coughing badly. "Damn you. Can't... I can't...."_ _

__Jacob looked at me. "Shepard, he needs help."_ _

__I let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to regret this..." and then I bent down and applied some medi-gel onto the batarian. “This won't cure the plague, but it might help a bit."_ _

__The batarian coughed and gasped a little bit longer before his breathing started to go back to normal. He looked up at me with confusion in his eyes._ _

__"You... you helped me. Why?"_ _

__"We're here to stop this plague. Honestly, if it was up to me I would let all you batarians die." I said bluntly._ _

__"She doesn't mean that," Jacob said as he took a step forward. "We're here to help. Can you tell us where we might be able to find Mordin and his clinic?"_ _

__"His clinic is on the far side of the district, that way." He pointed behind him. "He's taking in refugees and offering to help those infected with the plague."_ _

__"And why aren't you there?" I asked, crossing my arms._ _

__"I was here to look for a friend. And I wouldn’t go there even if I wasn’t. Mordin’s dangerous.”_ _

__"What makes Mordin worse than dying from the plague?" I lifted a brow._ _

__"The Blue Suns tried to press him for protection money. He killed them; stunned them with some kind of toxin and then gunned them down."_ _

__"Sounds like my kind of salarian." Zaeed commented._ _

__"He's not just a doctor. Doctors don't execute people and display the bodies as a warning." The batarian said weakly._ _

__"So why are you blaming humans for this plague?" I asked. "Maybe it was the vorcha. What if they spread the virus so that they could take over this district?"_ _

__"Vorcha are immune to disease. A human-created plague won't affect them. But if the vorcha created the plague, why wouldn't it affect humans?"_ _

__"He has a point, Shepard." Zaeed commented._ _

__"Besides, the vorcha aren't smart enough to make a virus like this. They're scavengers. Sorry, human. You may not want to believe it, but all the evidence points to your species."_ _

__"Damn it." I sighed. "We need to get to Mordin."_ _

__"Shepard, we need to take him with us." Jacob stated. "We can't leave him here."_ _

__"Are you insane?" I asked. "First off, he can barely stand. Second, he's a fucking batarian and I-"_ _

__"Your feelings on batarians shouldn't get in the way of this, Shepard." Jacob looked at me._ _

__"No, I don't-"_ _

__"Not all batarians raided Mindoir!" he shouted at me. As I gave him a glare, he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry; I went too far on that one."_ _

__I looked at the batarian and shook my head. “Come on; let's get you out of here."_ _

__"Thank you," he let out a sigh. "I feel okay enough to at least help with back up, but all I got is this... pistol."_ _

__"Here," Said Zaeed as he handed the batarian a weapon from one of the Blue Sun's dead body. "This might help a bit more."_ _

__"Thank you." The batarian sighed. "I'm Bray, by the way."_ _

__"I'm Jacob; this is Zaeed, and Shepard."_ _

__As Jacob and Bray made their way ahead, I placed my hand on Zaeed's arm._ _

__"I want you in back at all times. If that batarian bastard looks like he's going to shoot us in the back, kill him."_ _

__"Noted."_ _

__As Zaeed and I walked out into an open area of the district, I noticed Jacob and Bray over at an apartment door._ _

__"Looks like the circuits been fried," Bray said. "Let me see if I can get this open."_ _

__"Be ready." I warned, aiming my gun._ _

__When the door opened, I nodded to Jacob to take point._ _

__"Clear." He said. "Watch your step."_ _

__We entered the apartment and took a stair case down to what looked like some sort of bunker._ _

__"No!" shouted Bray as he dropped his rifle and quickly limped to a batarian that was lying dead on a cot. "Ashan... wake up."_ _

__I looked around the room and then noticed a pad on the floor and picked it up. "Hmmm, this has a couple of audio recordings." I said as I began to play them._ _

___The Blue Suns came by this morning and did something to the door. Now it won't open. Burned out the circuits, maybe. They said they were trying to control the spread of the plague, but I'm not even infected! Damn turians. Hopefully someone will come by and get me out of here. Must be some kind of extortion racket. Trap me in here for a day or two, then offer to let me out if I pay them off._ _ _

___Been in here for three days. I'm so hungry it hurts to breathe. Feels like my stomach's digesting itself. I don't think the Blue Suns are coming back. Maybe they forgot about me. Maybe the plague got them. Lucky bastards. Better than starving to death._ _ _

___I am too weak, and afraid that this might be my last entry. If you find this; I leave everything that I have to my daughter, Emelle. Tell her that I loved her, and that I'm sorry for not being the best father I could have been._ _ _

__Bray sighed as he placed his forehead against the dead batarian. "Eshake breves be an ival, Ashan."_ _

__I watched as he grabbed a few personal items and limped out of the room with haste. I could tell he didn’t want to be here. Hell, I really didn’t' want to be in here either, so I nodded to Jacob and Zaeed as we headed up the stairs and out of the apartment._ _

__I didn't see Bray right away but then saw him across the way punching a wall. I approached him carefully._ _

__"Was that your friend you were looking for?"_ _

__Bray leaned his forhead on the wall and nodded. "Yeah, that wasn't his apartment though. Thought maybe he had escaped."_ _

__"Sorry for your friend." I said with little sincerity._ _

__Just then I felt something hit my armor and I turned to see that it was Zaeed trying to get my attention. Bray and I made our way over to him and ducked down next to Jacob._ _

__"What's up?"_ _

__Jacob looked at Bray. "Are you alright? You're not looking very well."_ _

__"Yeah, just a little dizzy." He sighed._ _

__"Shepard, there are three Blue Suns mercs standing on a small barricade just around the corner."_ _

__"Alright," I nodded. "Let's give them the element of surprise."_ _

__And we did. Jacob lifted the first human merc up in the air, and I used warp, causing a biotic explosion._ _

__"KILL THEM!" yelled a turian as he took cover._ _

__"Commander, we got more company!" Jacob called out._ _

__Just then I watched as Bray stood up and fired something from his OT. It caused one of the turian mercs to be paralyzed. I took the opportunity and shot the merc, forcing him to fall dead._ _

__As Jacob and Zaeed continued to fight, I couldn't help but watch Bray. He seemed to be a good soldier. I shook my head. Why did I even care? He was a batarian... a fucking batarian._ _

__"That’s the last of them," Jacob called out as the last merc fell._ _

__"I saw them trying to get into that apartment over there before you attacked," Bray commented. "There might be some people still alive in there that need help."_ _

__"First things first," I said as I walked over to a vending machine. "Let's see if this thing has anything left in it." I ran my OT over the credit panel._ _

___"Out of Order, please come back soon."_ _ _

__"Damn," I growled. "Maybe we can get some water once we are inside." I said as I rounded the corner to face the locked apartment door._ _

__I ran my OT over the locking mechanism of the door and it slid open with ease. The apartment was quite big. It had a large walk in area, a decent size living room, a kitchen and a..._ _

__"Commander," Jacob said as he drew his shotgun. "Someone is behind that bookcase."_ _

__I looked up to see two humans, one male and one female, come out of hiding._ _

__"Oh thank God! You're human!" The woman shouted._ _

__The man sighed in relief. "When we saw that door open, we thought those turians had found us."_ _

__"It's okay, your safe now. Do you have some water?"_ _

__"Of course, let me get it for you." The woman nodded as she rushed off to the kitchen and came back with a glass. "It's not much."_ _

__"It’s better than none. Thank you. Bray, take the water. You're not looking so good." I said bluntly_ _

__"Another kind human? Hmph. *cough* Must be my lucky day." Bray took the water and began to drink it as I turned to the two human refugees._ _

__"There were a bunch of Blue Suns out by your door. Why were they after you?" I asked._ _

__"We didn't do anything!" The woman cried out. "Pretty much every non-human in the district wants us dead!"_ _

__"They think we caused the plague. God knows how many of us they've already killed."_ _

__Bray wanted to say something, but all that came out was a few coughs._ _

__"They should be looking at the vorcha, not us! Ever since the plague hit, they've been taking over the Blue Suns territory."_ _

__"That explains why Tarak was so keen on killing Angel." Jacob said. "Not only were they losing their supplies from him, but also losing this district."_ _

__"Wait, I thought Aria ran this district?" I commented._ _

__"Aria owns Omega," Bray coughed. "The Blue Suns runs this district because she allows it."_ _

__"Nobody thinks the vorcha are smart enough to create a virus like this. The Blue Suns need someone else to blame. Like us." The woman refugee said._ _

__"You said the vorcha are taking over Blue Suns territory?"_ _

__"Trying to." The man replied. "The Blue Suns don't go down easy. The plague softened 'em up, but they still have enough firepower to hold some of their turf. The turians are getting pushed back, though. The deeper you go into the district, the more vorcha you'll see... unless they see you first."_ _

__"When did the plague start?" I asked._ _

__"The first cases cropped up about two weeks ago. Nobody paid much attention until it started to spread. Usually takes about a week to kill you and it spreads fast. Three days after the first outbreak, there were over 50 known cases."_ _

__"That's when everyone noticed humans weren't getting sick. Then the quarantine came down, and everything went to hell."_ _

__"Bray," I turned to the batarian. "When did you start getting sick?"_ _

__He thought for a moment. "About three days ago."_ _

__"So this virus could be airborne?"_ _

__"Probably. Even after the Blue Suns started sealing victims up inside their own apartments, the plague kept spreading. Now they just gun victims down and burn the bodies in the streets. Doesn't seem to be helping, though. People are dying by the dozens."_ _

__I let out a sigh. "Finding Mordin is going to be a pain in my ass isn't it?" I was mostly asking myself._ _

__"Mordin, as in the salarian doctor? Heard he's takin' in refugees now. Trying to help plague victims and offering protection from the Suns and vorcha." replied the woman._ _

__"Sure. A doctor with military-grade mechs helping people for free? On Omega? Grow up, Lucy." The male snorted._ _

__"Seems like you don't think much of the doctor and his clinic. Why?" I asked._ _

__"The vorcha tried to muscle in and he gunned them down, just like that. Pop, pop, pop, pop." the man said. "Didn't even use his mechs. Then the Blue Suns heard he was sheltering humans, and they went to burn down the clinic."_ _

__"He killed them too," The woman said. "Then he went inside and got back to work. He's cold. Must be special salarian forces or something."_ _

__"We need to get you to safety.” I said. “If you can get to the clinic, you might at least survive until the quarantine ends."_ _

__"Are you insane?" The woman gasped. "We'd never make it. The streets are crawling with Blue Suns and vorcha."_ _

__"Besides," the man sneered. "I'm not risking my life on a rumor that some salarian might offer me sanctuary."_ _

__"Don't be a goddamn moron." Zaeed finally said._ _

__"I know you're scared," I whispered. "But your only hope is to get to Mordin's clinic."_ _

__"But we don't even have pistols. I don't even know how to shoot a pistol!" The woman cried._ _

__"It's okay," Jacob said calmly. "We'll leave a safe path for you to follow."_ _

__I could tell they were very nervous. "It's risky, I know, but I think it's your only chance."_ _

__The man let out a sigh. "Okay, you're right. We'll never make it if we stay here. We have to try."_ _

__"Give us about forty five minutes, then get to Mordin's clinic."_ _

__"Here," Zaeed said as he handed the man a pistol. "Just in case."_ _

__I looked at Bray. "Did you want to stay with them?"_ _

__Bray shook his head. "If I am going to die, I would rather die fighting."_ _

__"You sound like a goddamn krogan." Zaeed commented._ _

__Bray coughed. "Hah! Hardly."_ _

__I shook the man’s hand. "Thank you again for the water."_ _

__"Thank you, and good luck. Maybe we'll meet you at Mordin's clinic."_ _

__I nodded and then made my way out of the apartment with Bray, Jacob, and Zaeed behind me._ _

__"We need to head to the Kokomo Plaza," Bray said as he pointed straight ahead. "The clinic is just beyond there."_ _

__"I'll take lead, Zaeed... keep an eye on our back." I ordered, ignoring the fact that Kokomo Plaza was another entrace to where the Blue Suns could have easily surrounded Garrus in his base._ _

__Within a few minutes, we entered Kokomo Plaza. I saw a dead Suns merc right away and I picked up his rifle._ _

__"Huh, this rifle has been modified."_ _

__"Let me take a look at this. Aww," Zaeed said. "Not as good as Ol' Jessie... but she'll work. Mind if I use her, Shepard?"_ _

__"No go ahead... and... Jessie?"_ _

__"A rifle that's older then you, Shepard." Zaeed said as we headed further into the district._ _

__"Jessie sounds like she has a story behind her." Jacob said._ _

__Zaeed let out a happy sigh. "I remember her first kill. Turian arms dealer right here on Omega. I ran through miles of filth and rust to hunt him down. When I finally cornered him, that gun was caked in two inches of the foulest sludge you can imagine."_ _

__I quickly gave Zaeed the quiet sign as I heard shooting from the distant. We carefully peeked to see Blue Suns shooting at the Vorcha and... wait was that a krogan?_ _

__"Sorry to interrupt your love story, Zaeed... but we got the element of surprise. Let's head up the staircase and see if we can't attack them from above. Jacob, take lead." I ordered._ _

__Jacob nodded as he went up the stairs first, followed by Bray, myself, and then Zaeed._ _

__"Remember, the damn vorcha regenerate health fast, so take them out as fast as you can." I peeked over the edge of the balcony. "On three. One... Two... Three!"_ _

__Jacob quickly used his lift, picking up the Vorcha as I used 'throw'... forcing the ugly beast to fly into the wall._ _

__"What the?" I heard a Blue Sun merc say and then looked up to see us. "ON THE BALCONY!"_ _

__"So what happened with this Jessie and the turian, Zaeed?" Bray asked as he used his tech skills to stun the vorcha._ _

__"Jessie wanted him dead, so two shots, and he died right there."_ _

__"You were in love, weren't you?" I teased as another vorcha fell over._ _

__"I killed my way across the Terminus Systems with that gun. Seemed like Jessie wanted to kill more than I did. Bloodthirsty ol' bitch."_ _

__I looked over to see Bray laughing and coughing at the same time._ _

__"Shepard, they got varren!" Jacob called out. "Watch those stairs!"_ _

__After about ten minutes of fighting I immediately went to the dead krogan. "Zaeed, take a look at this... Blood Pack." I pointed._ _

__"So the Blood Pack has teamed up with the local vorcha. Interesting; it's usually not their style to work with outsiders."_ _

__"They were going after Archangel." Bray said with a gasp. "The Blood Pack wanted to see if they could infiltrate his base from the Gozu district. I don't...." Bray coughed. "I don't think they anticipated being trapped here."_ _

__"Or the Blood Pack really is behind this virus." I thought for a moment. "Okay, here is a crazy thought. Archangel is the nemesis of Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse. Although they hate each other, the gangs combine forces to take Archangel down. While the Eclipse and Blue Suns throw everything they have at Archangel, Blood Pack has another agenda. Garm stays due to his revenge, but orders another group to try to take down Archangel from this district." I started to pace. "The Blue Suns are already low in numbers, so the Blood Pack tries to take over this district by using some sort of genocide virus that kills turians and batarians, the ones that mostly make up the Blue Suns."_ _

__Bray nodded. "And they didn't expect it to spread so fast, and they got trapped in here due to the quarantine." *cough*_ _

__Jacob grabbed a pad from his coat. "The pad we found at the Eclipse hideout states they were going to take on Aria after they defeated Archangel. Maybe we're looking at this all wrong. Maybe it wasn't so much of taking down Archangel, but preparing to take down Aria."_ _

__"What?" Bray asked surprisingly. "Can I see it?"_ _

__Jacob looked at me and the only thing I could do was shrug. Bray took the pad from Jacob and read it, then handed it to me._ _

__"Thank you." he growled._ _

__I was curious why Bray was so interested in the pad, but Zaeed called my name._ _

__"Shepard, the door to this apartment is open. There might be some leftovers in here for us to shoot at."_ _

__We weren't going to solve the virus problem by just standing around. "Alright, let's go in there quietly and take them by surprise."_ _

__I took lead as we entered the apartment. I saw two human males looking over a dead turian. One of them stood quickly. "Hey, hey, hey! Back off, we got here first!" I knew they weren't Blue Suns, so I wasn't too worried as I approached him. "Hey, what did I say?" The man yelled. "We found this stuff, it's ours!"_ _

__"Aww forget it, Dan. Nothing but junk in here. This turian doesn't even have a credit chit on him. This place is worse than the last one."_ _

__"The last one? What are you doing in this apartment? Did you kill that turian?"_ _

__"What, the guy on the floor? Nah, the plague took care of him." The human laughed. "We're just here to take a full accounting of all his worldly possessions."_ _

__"I don't like looters." I growled._ _

__"Neither do I." Bray agreed._ _

__"What's the big deal?" The one named Dan asked. "It's not like they're going to miss anything."_ _

__"As my last request before dying from this retched plague, I would like to shoot them." Bray requested._ _

__I had to admit, the thought of shooting these two idiots did cross my mind._ _

__"Wait, what? He has the plague? You keep him away from us!" Both the men backed away from us. "We're not going to take any chances on getting sick."_ _

__"You two are a bunch of jackasses." Zaeed commented. "I agree with the batarian, Shepard. Let's shoot them."_ _

__I looked up at the men. "Well gentleman, are you going to stop your looting and head to Mordin's clinic? Or are they going to shoot you?"_ _

__I took a step to the side and watched as Bray and Zaeed aimed their weapons._ _

__"Whoa, okay... okay! Nobody needs to shoot nobody. We're stopping... okay? We just wanted to make a quick buck, but it ain't worth getting killed over. We're done. Seriously. I swear."_ _

__"Good man," I smiled as I turned to walk out the door. "I expect to see you at the clinic ASAP!"_ _

__"Yeah, yeah... We'll stay here and get some rest. We'll be at the clinic soon."_ _

__I walked out of the apartment with the boys in tow. I couldn't help but let out a sigh. "I hate looters."_ _

__"We should have shot them." Zaeed commented._ _

__"You filthy humans! You will die right now!" yelled a deep voice and I quickly turned to see a krogan. My eyes widened as I saw him charge._ _

__"WATCH OUT!" Bray yelled and quickly shoved me to the side._ _

__The krogan hit Bray instead, forcing him to fly across the room and hit a wall. Before I had the chance to get up, Zaeed and Jacob had the krogan dead. Jacob rushed to the unconscious batarian and looked up at me._ _

__"Shepard, we need to get him to Mordin's clinic or he's not going to make it."_ _

__I stood there dumbfounded. Did a batarian just save my life?_ _

__"They're heavier than they look, Taylor." Zaeed commented. "I'll help yah carry him. Come on, Shepard."_ _

__I took lead as Zaeed and Jacob carried the unconscious batarian around the corner of the plaza._ _

__"The clinic is just down these steps," I called out as I saw a sign for the clinic._ _

__When we approached the clinic, I noticed a man with two mechs standing guard. "No funny business once you're in the-"_ _

__"We have a wounded batarian with us. He is affected by the plague and may have broken bones." I interrupted._ _

__"Go inside and Sarah will help you." He pointed to the clinic entrance._ _

__I nodded and entered the clinic. When I entered I could see there was as main desk and I went to it._ _

__"I got a plague victim with me. Batarian. And he might have some broken bones."_ _

__The woman at the clinic looked up to see Zaeed and Jacob carrying Bray._ _

__"Put him on this cot here," She said, pointing to one in a hallway. "We will give him the vaccine and patch him up right away."_ _

__"Thank you," I sighed. "I'm also looking for Mordin Solus."_ _

__"He's in the back working," the woman pointed in the direction._ _

__"Thank you." I bowed my head in thanks before walking to the back of the clinic. I saw a salarian working at his console talking to someone from his staff over the comm._ _

__"Use malanarin. Plenty on hand. Almost as good. Causes cramping in batarians. Supplement with butemerol."_ _

___"Malanarin and butemerol. Got it."_ _ _

__"Cenozine is the catalyst. Bonds to genetic markers. Hard to find. Expensive to mass produce. Why not heplacore? Too unstable. Inconsistent results. Demozane better option. No. Demozane toxic to humans. Not an option. Not an option."_ _

__I looked at the salarian oddly before carefully approaching him._ _

__"Professor Mordin Solus?"_ _


	6. Omega: What A Pisshole!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard helps Mordin with curing the Omega plague and learns more about Garrus and his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! It means a lot :D
> 
> This chapter is rated PG-13 for language and some very minor sexual content.

"Professor Mordin Solus?" I asked as I stepped towards the salarian.

The salarian looked up from his console and then took a step forward, running his omni-tool to scan me.

"Hmm, don't recognize you from area. Too well-armed to be refugees. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect." He went to his console. "Here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom, not a cause. The plague? Investigating possible use as bio weapon? No. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldiers, not scientists. Hired guns, maybe? Looking for someone? Yes! But who? Someone important. Valuable. Someone with secrets. Someone like me. Me. Looking for me. Why? Who are you and what do you want?"

I blankly stared at the doctor for a moment before shaking my head. "Are you... okay? Do you ever pause for a breath?" That sounded ruder then I wanted it to be.

He looked at me with a little bit of insult. "Sorry. I’ll... try... to... slow... down. No, no, no, no. Can't do it. No time. Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Commander Shepard. This is Zaeed Massani, and Jacob Taylor. We're involved in a critical mission and need your help."

"Mission? What mission? No, no, no, no. Too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?" The salarian asked.

I really didn't want to say we were from Cerberus, due to their reputation. "It's a covert and privately funded human group."

"Related to plague? Doesn't affect humans. Human-centric interest. Few human groups would know me. Equipment suggests military origin. Not Alliance standard. Spectres not human. Terra Firma too unstable. Only one option." He took a breath. "Cerberus sent you. Unexpected."

"You're very well informed. How do you know Cerberus?" I asked.

"Crossed paths on occasion. Thought they only worked with humans. Why request salarian aid?"

"Not sure if you heard of them, but the Collectors are kidnapping entire human populations. We're going to find out why and stop them." I said with confidence.

"Collectors? Interesting. Plague hitting these slums is engineered. Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar." He walked over to his computer. "But must stop plague first. Already have a cure. Need to distribute it at environmental control center. Vorcha guarding it." He took a breath. "Need to kill them."

"If I help with this plague, will you join us?"

"Yes." Mordin nodded.

Just then a loud sound echoed across the clinic.

"Umm, what the hell was that?" Jacob asked.

Mordin activated his OT. "Vorcha have shut down environmental systems. Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back on before district suffocates!" Mordin handed me the cure. "Also, bonus in good faith. Weapon from dead Blue Suns mercs. May come in handy against vorcha." He handed me a pistol.

"Thank you, Mordin."

"One more thing. Daniel. One of my assistants. Went into vorcha territory. Looking for victims." Mordin took a breath. "Hasn't come back."

"I will keep my eye out," I nodded. "But a doctor doesn't have much chance against a vorcha horde. Why did you let him leave?"

Mordin lowered his head. "Stubborn. Told him not to go. Odds of survival low. But he's smart. Careful. Bright future. I hope."

"Do you have a clue on where I can find him?" I asked.

"No. Heard infected batarians trapped behind vorcha lines. Daniel went to help. Told him not to go. Too dangerous. Patients here needed him. Snuck out anyway." Mordin sighed. "Wanted to find him myself. Can't leave clinic. Have to look after the patients."

I looked over at Zaeed and Jacob. "Let's head for the environmental plant and keep an eye out for Daniel."

"Yes. Good. Restore power. Release cure. Will be here when you return." Mordin said as he turned to his computer.

We headed to the front of the clinic, but I stopped as I saw Bray lying on a cot. He was still unconscious, but it seemed like he was going to recover. When we got to the front, I saw the two looters from before sitting on a couple of chairs. They looked up at me and I only nodded as we headed out the second clinic entrance.

"Be ready," I said as we grabbed our weapons. "There may be more than vorcha lurking around here."

As I had predicted, when we rounded the first corner, there were at least a half dozen vorcha and a krogan standing around guarding the area to the clinic. I was guessing they didn't want anyone to reach it.

"Take them out." I ordered as I raised my pistol.

"More hostiles coming from the left, Shepard." Zaeed called out.

"And a krogan too, looks like he's from the Blood Pack." Jacob said.

"Concentrate on the krogan," I shouted. "I'll try to take down that damn vorcha with the flame thrower!"

It didn't take long for the boys to kill the krogan, but just as it seemed like the enemy force was going to lighten up, another dozen vorcha and two more krogan came storming from the stairwells and doors.

"Shepard, on your right!" Jacob called out.

I looked up to see a vorcha trying to sneak up on me. I quickly used 'throw' and hurled it into a passing krogan, knocking them both to the ground.

After a brutal fifteen minute battle, the last vorcha died screaming.

"That was one hell of a fight." Zaeed said as he raised his rifle to his shoulder.

I closed my eyes for a moment before nodding. "Yes, great work you two. These stairs lead to the environmental controls."

"Shepard, you don't look good." Jacob commented. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I am just tired and I hurt."

"Soon as we get back to Mordin's clinic, you should probably lie down and rest for awhile." Jacob suggested.

"No," I shook my head. "The sooner I get to Garrus the better."

We took the flight of steps up and rounded a corner to the right. I was actually somewhat surprised we didn't run into hiding vorcha as we approached the next area.

"Alright, let's see if-" Just then I heard a cry and I quickly gave the 'quiet' signal.

I walked over to a door and placed my ear on it. I could hear a batarian voice on the other side. "We know you're spreading the virus. We saw the vials in the bag."

"No! These vials contain the cure. Please... you have to believe me."

Daniel.

I motioned Zaeed and Jacob to get into position. I counted with my fingers. 1... 2... 3... I opened the door and entered, aiming my pistol.

"Maybe we should cut off your fingers. That should loosen your-"

"Boss!" yelled another batarian.

The batarian that was threatening Daniel raised his gun to him as he looked at me. "Don't move! One more step and we kill your friend!"

I glared at the batarian. "Pull that trigger, four eyes, and you're breathing through a new hole in your head. Let him go, and I might let you live."

"Oh God..." Daniel cried, closing his eyes.

"You must think batarians are stupid." The batarian spat.

"You really don't want me to answer that." I growled.

"What's to stop you from killing us if we let him go?"

"The possibility of you coming out of this alive." I hissed.

The batarian looked at me for a long time before he lowered his weapon. "Alright, we will let him go. You got what you want, human. Now step aside."

"Ooooo," I winced. "I don't think so."

"Like I thought," The batarian raised his pistol at Daniel. "Kill them all!"

Jacob, Zaeed, and I shot our guns, killing the batarians instantly. I looked over to Daniel who still had his hands over his eyes.

"Daniel, it's okay;" I walked up to him. "You're safe now."

Daniel opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the dead batarians on the floor. "Oh my god! You murdered them; in cold blood!"

"They would have killed you, Daniel." I said. "And honestly, it wasn't in cold blood. They held you captive."

"This... this is wrong! They were sick and you murdered them! Wait until Mordin hears about this!" The boy shouted as he stormed off.

"Not even a thank you?" Jacob asked.

"Sniveling brat." Zaeed grumbled. "We just saved his goddamn life."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter." I looked at the batarians that were dead on the ground. "At least they won't hurt anyone anymore. Come on, let's move out."

We entered through another door and I ducked under cover as I saw two vorcha talking to each other. I gave Jacob the 'lift' sign and he nodded. When one of the vorcha was in the air, I used throw... forcing it to land face first into the wall, breaking it's neck. Zaeed used his concussive shot, knocking the other vorcha on the ground and then ended it's life with a bullet in the head.

"Great job you two," I nodded as we made our way down a large ramp.

When we rounded a corner; a balcony with a lower ground level came into view.

"Shepard, vorchas across the way have rocket launchers!" Jacob warned.

Just as Jacob said that, a rocket came at me. I hissed as my tech shield flickered.

"Zaeed, you got a sniper rifle with ya?"

"Yeah, got Camille right here."

I didn't even bother to ask about the name. "Take those demon bastards out!" I ordered.

If Garrus was here, I wouldn't have heard the end of it. I could just hear him say, _"See, this is why you need to train with a sniper rifle."_

I closed my eyes for a moment as the thought of Garrus came to mind. I was guessing he was still in surgery. I felt a little guilty being here, when my best friend was laying in the med-bay.

"Jacob, let's head for the staircase and see if we can take them head-on while Zaeed does some sniping."

Jacob nodded as we made our way to the lower level. After about ten minutes of being under fire, Zaeed took the last shot to a krogan.

"We're close to the environmental controls," Jacob said as we entered one of the lower level doors. "Let's get that cure in, then hit the fans."

Once we arrived at the main door of the environmental controls, I put my hand out to stop Zaeed and Jacob from entering.

"Be careful, we don't know how many vorcha or Blood Pack krogan there are. Keep your weapons aimed at all times."

As soon as I got the okay from Jacob and Zaeed, we entered the room. A vorcha screamed as it rushed at me. I couldn't help but step back as saliva dripped from it's mouth. "You no come here! We shut down machines, break fans! Everyone choke and die! Then Collectors make us strong!"

"What do the Collectors want?" I asked, curious if I would even get a straight answer.

The Vorcha hissed. "Collectors want plague! You work for doctor, turn on machines, put cure in air." It growled and pointed at me. "We kill you first!"

"You can sure as hell try!" I hissed back as I shot the vorcha in the head, killing it instantly.

"Attack!" Yelled another vorcha. 

About a half dozen vorcha appeared with guns blazing. It didn't take us long to kill them all. When the last one fell, EDI's voice echoed through my OT.

_"Shepard, I've scanned the room. The central control system is in an alcove in the center of the back wall. You can inject the cure and re-initialize the systems there."_

"Thank you, EDI. Any word about Garrus?"

_”His surgery is going well.”_

I let out a breath of relief. “Thank you.”

I walked to the back end of the room and leaned on the console, closing my eyes for just a moment.

"Commander, you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted." I injected the cure into the alcove and pushed some buttons.

"That should do it," Jacob said as the environmental systems came online. "Cure is locked in. Once we get the fans going, we should be good."

 _"There are two fan controls on each side of the room you are in now."_ EDI reported.

"Alright then, let's go and-"

"Shepard, we got incoming!" Zaeed said. "Two vorcha snipers up on that far balcony!"

"More ground troops just entered where we came in." Jacob said.

"Let's take them out quick!" I said as I ducked behind cover. "Zaeed, snipe the vorcha that are on that balcony!"

After spending a few minutes taking out the vermin in the center of the room and on the balcony, we headed to the east side. It didn't take long to kill the vorcha and enter another small room where one of the fan controls was located.

Once the fan was turned on, I let out a sigh. "One down, one to go! Let's move."

"Shepard, we got more vorcha along with a few krogan!" Zaeed warned as he sniped a vorcha from afar.

After spending another five minutes or so fighting off flame thrower vorchas and pissed off krogans, we finally made it to the last fan. I ran my hands over the console.

"There," I said as the other fan began to start. "Both fans are up. Let's get back to-" Just then the room began to spin. I quickly tried to reach for something to hold onto, but I couldn't find anything as blackness surrounded me.

 

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but notice Mordin looking down at me.

"Ah. Shepard. You're awake."

I gently sat up from a bio-bed and placed my hand on my forehead. "What- what happened?"

"You fainted." The salarian pointed out. "Malnutrition. Dehydration." He took a deep breath. "Lack of sleep."

I looked around the room. "Where's Jacob and Zaeed?"

"Back on your ship."

"How long was I out?"

"Five hours."

"Five hours?" I gasped as I jumped off the bio-bed. "Mordin, you should have woken me up."

"Why?" The Salarian shrugged. "You need rest. I need to pack. Kill bird with two stones."

I raised a brow as Mordin tried to use a human quote. "So we got the environmental controls working?"

"Yes," Mordin nodded. "Environmental systems engaged. Airborne viral levels dropping. Patients improving. Vorcha retreated. Thank you, Shepard."

"I'm glad everything worked out. Hopefully the quarantine will be lifted and everyone can get back to their normal lives."

"Professor! How can you thank her? She butchered those batarians in cold blood!" Yelled Daniel as he walked up to us.

I shook my head. "If it wasn't for me, you would have been killed. Don't underestimate the brutalities batarians can do; I lost my family to them. Be thankful that they're not here anymore to hurt you or the ones you love."

"Shepard's right. Batarians tortured you. Would have killed you." Mordin nodded. "Right to kill them."

Daniel took a step back, looking at Mordin in disbelief. "Professor? How can you say that? You're a doctor! You believe in helping people!"

"Lots of ways to help people. Sometimes heal patients. Sometimes execute dangerous people. Either way helps." Mordin placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Leaving clinic to you. Lots of work to do. Think about what I said."

Daniel shook his head and he walked out of the room. Mordin sucked in a breath. "Good kid. Bit naive. He'll learn. Should be able to handle things now that vorcha are gone."

"So you're ready to help stop the Collectors and save the galaxy?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes. Unexpected to be working with Cerberus. Many surprises. Will send personal items to your ship. Be ready in five minutes."

"Alright, I will meet you at the front." I said with a smile as I headed out of the back room feeling refreshed.

I noticed Daniel talking to Sarah up at the front desk. "I can't believe Mordin said all those things. I thought I knew him."

"You do know him, Daniel. And you know that he would protect us by any means necessary."

Daniel let out a sigh. "But it was murder."

"It wasn't murder if you were in danger, Daniel."

"Excuse me," I lifted a finger and both Sarah and Daniel turned to me. "I'm looking for a batarian that I had brought in here when I first arrived. I don't see him."

"He left a few hours ago." Sarah pointed out.

"Was he alright?"

"Yes, we patched him up. Told him to take it easy for a few days; but knowing batarains,they won't listen. They’re just as stubborn as turians."

I couldn't help but agree with her on that one. "Thank you."

"Commander," A male voice called from behind me. I turned to see the two human refugee's from the apartment with smiles on their faces. "Thanks for bringing us here,"

"You probably saved our lives," The female said greatfully.

"You're very welcome, I'm glad you made it here safely." I shook their hands.

Just then I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me. I turned to see Garrus Vakarian standing at the entrance of the clinic.

"Garrus?" I said in disbelief.

His armor was broken and tattered. I could tell that Chakwas had done some reconstruction on his right side where he had been hit badly. Haste was in my steps as I approached him, giving him the biggest hug I could.

"Garrus." I let out a tiny sob. "You're alive."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly for a moment before letting go. "Of course, I'm not going to let a rocket to the face take me down. What if Wrex ever got wind of that? I would never hear the end of it."

I took a step back and smiled and then it faded as I carefully ran my hand over his fresh scars.

"How bad is it?" Garrus asked. "Haven't really had the chance to take a look."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I crossed my arms. "Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some facepaint on there and no one will ever notice."

Garrus let out a huffed laugh and then winced. "Oh, don't make me laugh, damn it." He shook his head. "My face is barely holding together as it is. Although, some women find facial scars attractive. Mind you, most of those women are krogan..."

I shook my head then saw Mordin enter the main area. A lot of people got up from their chairs or cots to shake his hand and to tell him thank you for everything that he had done.

"Since you're here," I looked up at Garrus. "I got a few errands that I need to do before heading back to Normandy. I wasn't going to do them right away because I wanted to get back to you. You up to hang out on Omega? I don’t want you to overdue it."

"Of course, Shepard. Half of the reason I came back to Omega is that I need to get back into my base. I have some personal stuff that I need to collect.”

“Are you sure it’s safe?” I asked.

“Yes, EDI told me there was no activity there." He then looked at me. "Speaking of EDI... Chakwas gave me an update on everything that is going on. Cerberus, Shepard? You remember those sick experiments that they were doing?"

"I remember, Garrus." I sighed. "But I would rather not discuss this right now. Once we get back to Normandy, we'll talk about Cerberus and our mission."

"Are you sure? I'm a little worried about you." His voice was low and quiet.

I grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. "I'm sure."

"Shepard. Ready to go." Mordin said as he took a deep breath. Then he turned and looked at Garrus. "Archangel." He offered his hand and Garrus took it. "An honor. You saved many lives. Thank you."

"Likewise, Doctor. I heard from one of my contacts that you took out a whole squad of Blue Suns. Impressive."

"Yeah, I did hear about that as well," I crossed my arms. "For a doctor, you're awfully calm about taking out a group of mercs, Mordin."

"Wasn't always a doctor. Some work with Salarian Special Tasks Group. Can handle myself." Mordin grabbed his pistol and began to examine it. "Advantage of being salarian. Turians, krogan, vorcha... all obvious threats." Mordin took a deep breath as he put his pistol away. "Never see me coming."

"Garrus and I have a few things we need to do on Omega before returning to Normandy, want to join us?"

"Of course." Mordin nodded then handed me a chit. "Schematics for medi-gel capacity unit. Can carry more if needed."

"Thanks, Mordin." I smiled as I put the chit in one of my armor pockets.

As Mordin, Garrus, and I departed the clinic, I couldn't help but have a smile on my face. For the first time since I woke up, I wasn't tired, I felt great, and I had my best friend with me. Things were slowly starting to look up.

"Shepard, we can enter the Kenzo district from here," Garrus pointed to a door.

"Yes. Should be open. Quarantine lifted due to cure." Mordin nodded.

"It won't be a long walk to my base." Garrus said.

"Garrus, did you know they were planning on attacking you from here?" Garrus looked at me oddly. "A dead Blue Suns batarian had a note on him saying that Tarak had sent him here, to the Gozu district; to see if they could attack you from a different angle."

"Wow," Garrus half laughed. "I reallllly must have pissed them off. Guess the joke was on them."

It took a good ten minutes, but we finally entered the Base of Archangel from the back entrance. Garrus took point, keeping his rifle aimed as he searched the perimeter.

"Seems to be clear," he commented as he lowered his rifle.

I looked around the room and noticed that there had been a lot of damage to the place. The kitchen was trashed; the couch was half burnt with a dead merc on it. Chairs, tables, books; they were all scattered across the floor.

"Come on, my things are up here." Garrus commented.

"I'll stay down here. Keep an eye out." Mordin said.

I nodded and then followed Garrus up the stairs. He looked at the door to the balcony and let out a sigh before turning left and entering his bedroom.

As he knelt down to grab something from underneath the bed, I couldn't help but notice a picture on his night stand. It was a group photo of Garrus, a couple of salarians, humans, a batarian, an asari, a quarian, and... I couldn't tell who the other one was because it was scribbled out... but I had guessed it was another turian.

"Garrus, who are these people?" I asked, showing him the picture.

Garrus let out a sigh as he reached for the picture and took it gently from me. "My team." Garrus sighed as he sat on the bed, looking at the picture. "There were twelve of us, including me." He pointed to each person in the picture, naming them off by their last name. "Jilaci, Atrareok, Chinak, Had'shan, Zoal'Jeeras, Povia, Butler, Tuck, Hart, Rodriguez..." the last name he said was filled with venom. "Sidonis."

"What did your merc squad do?"

"Omega; it was full of thugs kicking the helpless. I formed my team to kick back. We weren't mercenaries. At least, nobody was paying us."

"So how did you survive without getting any credits?"

"We made money by taking down slavers, pirates, or gangs that went too far."

I couldn't help but smile. "So you weren't too popular with the other gangs."

"I got three separate merc bands to work together to take me down. Chellick would be impressed and perhaps a little jealous that I didn't include him."

"So how would you take down the gangs?" I leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"It was simple. We'd hit their shipments, disrupt their activities, get under their skin; make them angry. They'd come charging right into our well-prepared kill-zone. Crossfire and snipers, clean and surgical. They never stood a chance."

"It sounds like you were another gang."

Garrus shook his head. "Then I'm saying it wrong. We didn't shake anyone down. No civilian casualties. That was our rule. Every member of my team had lost something or someone to Omega's gangs. We weren't out to get rich; we were out to make those bastards think twice before murdering someone in the street."

I stayed silent for a moment and then looked up at Garrus as he placed the picture of his squad inside a box. "Garrus," he looked up at me. "What happened to you? You were supposed to become a Spectre. Why did you leave the Citadel? Why come here to Omega and fight for what we both know was a lost cause? Omega is always going to be Omega."

Garrus sighed. It took him a moment before looking up at me. "You."

"Me?" A chill ran down my spine.

"After the Normandy was destroyed, everything changed. There was too much politicking at the Citadel. Nobody was willing to take risks. I wanted to make a difference, but I couldn't do that with C-Sec and the Council giving me hurdles to jump over. Omega was filled with criminals nobody else could touch, and there was no red tape to slow me down. It was a perfect fit. After what you taught me, Shepard... I knew I was doing the right thing. I packed up my bags, didn't tell anyone where I was going... and I left." Garrus took a deep breath. "People here needed someone to believe in. Someone to stand up to the local thugs. Aria T'Lok wasn't doing that... and no one dared to go up against her. Not that I blame them, she can be quite ruthless."

"How'd you end up with a squad?" I asked.

Garrus shrugged. "Not too different from how you formed your squad to fight Saren, actually. You prove that you can get things done, and people join up." Garrus lowered his head. "And now they're all dead..."

I sat up and placed my hand on Garrus' arm. "Tell me about them."

Garrus looked at me. "Shepard, I don't think you want to know everything that-"

"Of course I do," I smiled as I leaned forward and grabbed the box Garrus had on the bed and lifted it up. I saw the picture and grabbed it. "I want to know each one of these people."

Garrus let out a sigh as he grabbed the picture. He pointed to the Asari that was on the far left side of the picture. "That's Salana Jilaci. She was a powerful biotic and a great adept." Then Garrus picked up a pad. "A few months ago, I wanted everyone from my team to send a 'What If' letter to their family, in case something happened. Salana has a sister and when we get back to the Normandy, I will mail this letter to her."

Garrus then pointed to the human that was standing next to Salana with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "That's Edward Tuck; a great strategist expert. He used to work for the Alliance until he quit due to... big surprise... red tape." Garrus then chuckled. "His mother sent all of us care packages."

"Care packages?" I lifted a brow.

"Yeah," He nodded. "She sent us candies, comics, music. Made some really good dextro bread for Zoal and I.” Garrus pointed to another human standing next to Tuck; his hands were crossed and he wasn't smiling. "That's Xander Povia; the oldest of the group. He knew Ashley's grandfather."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah, fought with him during the FC war. After the war, he quit the Alliance and joined the Blue Suns. I remember the day he joined my team." Garrus said as he looked up from the picture. "The Blue Suns had blamed the old man for ratting on them. They were just about ready to kill him, when I showed up. After I took out the Suns, I approached him and asked if he wanted to join my cause." Garrus looked back down at the picture. "He had no family before us. I remember the day before he was killed. He shook my hand and said... 'Thank you for letting me be a part of this family, Vakarian. I finally know what it's like to fight for something that has meaning.' He was like a father to me,” Garrus said. "And really understood me; unlike my own father."

Garrus pointed to one of the salarians that was in the picture. "That is Asot Strareok. He was an explosive expert. I'm pretty sure he'd spent time with the STG, but he never really confirmed it. He was the first one that joined my cause."

"Mordin was part of the STG... maybe he knew him." I jumped off the bed and looked over the small balcony from Garrus' room. I saw Mordin sitting on one of the chairs, which managed to survive the carnage, reading some data on his OT. "Hey Mordin, did you by chance know a..." I looked at Garrus, forgetting the Salarian's name.

"Asot Strareok."

"Asot Strareok. Garrus believed he was part of the Salarian STG."

"Hmm. No. Name doesn't come to mind." Mordin said as he looked up at me. “Suggest looking at STG database. Need clearance.” Mordin took a breath. “Will see what I can find.”

“Thanks.” I looked at Mordin for a moment. "Are you alright down there?"

"Yes. Yes." He waved a hand.

I shrugged as I headed back to the bed and sat down next to Garrus. "What about the other salarian?"

"That's Ilan Chinak." Garrus said. "He was a science tech and a decent field medic. He lost his brother here on Omega. The only family he has left now is back on Sur'Kesh. This, is Zoal'Jeeras nar Zepan." Garrus said as he pointed to the quarian in the picture. "He went on Pilgrimage with his close friend. I never got his friend's name though. Zoal was always protective and didn't want anything to come back and hurt his friend."

"Smart move." I nodded.

"Yes," Garrus agreed. "I am going to assume that the letter he wrote will have his friends name on it. I will make sure the one thing he left for his friend is sent to him." Garrus pointed to the human that was standing beside him in the picture. "This was our youngest in the group; Benjamin Hart. Not sure if he told me the full story of why he was on Omega, but I guess something happened between him and his father. I knew how he felt, so I never really pushed the subject."

"How old was he?"

"20; and damn was he a great weapons tech. He could tell you what mod went well with what weapon. You'd have liked him. Xander took the kid under his wing since he had no family to begin with." Garrus pointed to the next human. "Lias Rodriguez. He had a daughter, Kimberly, who was taken from him back on Earth. She was compatible with the L2 implant."

My eyes widened. "Just like Kaidan."

"Yeah, but from what Lias told me, the government never gave his daughter the choice to decide if she wanted to or not. He heard about what I was doing and so he joined up. He needed to make some credits to pay the Shadow Broker for the intel he needed to find Kimberly. He told me that if I was to ever find her, to give him the letter he wrote."

"We'll find her, Garrus." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," He let out a sigh. "And this is Martin Butler. The comedian of the group and my closest friend. He told me that he was saving up to send his wife to medical school. She's a great nurse; but can't afford to stay on the Citadel." Garrus looked up at me. "I’m going to try to get a hold of Chloe Michel and see if she has room for someone." Garrus looked down at the picture. "Got a few extra things that Martin wanted to give his family; will have to get stuff organized and then send it to them."

I leaned over his shoulder and pointed to the batarian. "Are you telling me you had a batarian in your squad?"

Garrus chuckled. "Yeah, and before you go condemning me to hell for teaming up with a batarian, hear me out..."

I couldn't help but cross my arms and make a teasing glare. "Go on..."

"Slarn Had'shan. He was one of my tech experts. He could hack any system ever built." Garrus looked at me. "Not the friendliest guy, though. He always stayed away from the others; with the exception of Salana. They seemed to get along quite well."

"And he didn't betray you at all? That's kinda...shocking."

"No," Garrus shook his head. "That was Lantar Sidonis."

"The one who is scribbled out of the picture?"

Garrus placed the picture back in the box and got up. "Don't want to talk about that son of a bitch, Shepard. Sorry."

"Something happened." I stood up and walked over to the upset turian. "You can talk to me, Garrus."

Garrus looked at me and sighed. "It was my own damn fault, Shepard." He said. "That turian bastard betrayed me. He drew me away just before the mecs attacked my squad, then he disappeared. Everyone except me is dead because of him. Salana, Asot, Ilan, Slarn, Zoal, Xander, Edward, Ben, Lias, Martin... they're all dead because I didn't see it coming."

"I don't understand. What happened, exactly?"

"Sidonis asked for my help on a job. When I got to the meeting point, nobody was there. By the time I got back here, the mercs had killed everyone except for Martin and Salana, and they didn't last long."

"Are you sure it was a betrayal?" I lifted a brow. "Maybe they took Sidonis out first."

Garrus shook his head. "No. I've put out feelers with some old contacts. He booked transport off Omega just before the attack. He also cleared out his private accounts before he left."

"Damn." I sighed.

"That bastard sold us out and ran."

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"No," Garrus sighed as he leaned against a wall. "His trail vanished after he left Omega." Garrus then turned and looked at me. "I lost my whole team, except for Sidonis. I'm going to find him, Shepard... and correct that."

"Come on," I said as I patted him on the arm. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Garrus nodded as he went to the bed and picked up the box and another bag of some sort before heading out of the bedroom. He looked across the room to the place where he had been shot by the gunship.

"Please don't go in there," I whispered.

Garrus turned to me and could see the fear in my eyes. "Was it that bad?" All I could do was nod. I didn't want him to see his own blood pool on the floor. Hell, I didn't want to see it either. "Alright, let's get out of here."

 

About a half hour later, we found ourselves standing just outside of Afterlife.

"Afterlife." Mordin took a breath. "Home to Doppler-shifted deep asari blue."

I blinked at Mordin. "You mean Aria?"

Mordin nodded. "Yes. Strong. Tough. Energetic. Likely elcor father."

Garrus and I looked at Mordin and said at the same time. "Elcor?"

"Yes. High gravity adapted in all right places."

I stood there for a moment and shook my head. “You know what," I said as I entered Afterlife. "I don't even want to know."

"Me neither." Garrus said as he followed me in.

As we approached the stairs that would lead us up to where Aria was at, a turian raised a hand, stopping us. "Aria has work for you, if you're interested."

"I'm just about to go talk to her. I will go see what she wants."

"Actually, she wants to keep this low. Are you still interested?"

"I'm somewhat busy, but what does she want?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Aria's gotten word that some Blood Pack mercs plan to kill an old acquaintance of hers. A krogan named Patriarch."

"Hmm. Heard of him. Tells great war stories." Mordin commented.

"Yeah, that's him." The turian nodded. "Aria would like you to keep that from happening."

"What is Aria's interest in protecting him?" I asked.

"Patriarch was one of the deadliest enemies back in the old days. Now she keeps what's left of him around as a trophy. As long as he lives, he's a perfect example of what happens when you go up against Aria."

"But why ask me? Aria's usual muscle not up for the job?" I shrugged.

"Because Aria said so. What other reason do you need?"

I crossed my arms. "If she wants my help, she'd better tell me why. I have other things to do."

The turian sighed. "Fine. Whatever gets you to take the job. If it gets out that Aria's protecting Patriarch... well, that can look like a weakness. And some people might want to exploit that. You're not on her payroll, so you helping Patriarch just seems like a random act of kindness."

"Fine," I said as I shook my head. "I'll look into it. Where can I find him?"

"He's downstairs, likely surrounded by his 'fans'. Get him into hiding until the mercs move on. Come back here when it's done, and you'll get your due."

I was half tempted to go right to Aria, but thought it was best to just get this whole Patriarch thing over with before speaking to her.

"Come on; let's head down to the lower level. We need to head down there anyways to get to the lower markets."

"Right, but where are we going to hide the Patriarch, Shepard?" Garrus asked. "I could bring him back to my old place... but the Blood Pack knows where that's at now."

"Hide in stripper's locker room." Mordin said. "Blood Pack won't look there."

"Hmm, that might actually work." I nodded. "Come on, let’s go find him."

As we walked to the lower area of Afterlife, I listened to some of the news that was broadcasting on Omega.

_"The firm, Consortium, is going ahead with its plans to sue the Citadel Council to remove the unfair limits on the Intergalactic Slave Trade. A firma spokesman had this to say. 'Slavery is an extricable part of the Batarian Cass System. By limiting the slave trade, the Council is limiting our cultural rights.' The Council is scheduled to hear arguments over the next few weeks."_

"Seriously?" I asked as we hit the bottom area of Afterlife. "Their 'cultural rights'?"

"Shepard," Garrus said. "You're making that face."

"What face?" Mordin asked as he leaned to look at me. "Hmm. Eyes slit. Fists flexing. Muscles tightening in jaw. Angry."

"I'll tell you about her opinion on batarians later, Mordin." Garrus said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Anderson is on that council, remember? He's not going to let the batarians get away with slavery in Council Space."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Sometimes, I wish this hate for them would just go away. But it doesn't..."

"It can never fully go away, Shepard." Garrus said. "Look, there is a batarian bartender right over there. We can take a few minutes to have a quick drink and then we can find Patriarch. Don't think the Blood Pack will take their chances on shooting up Afterlife anyways."

"Drinking on Omega. Could be problematic." Mordin commented.

"Probably," Garrus shrugged. "But when do we ever make good choices?" Garrus laughed looking at me.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, let's get a quick drink... then find Patriarch." I walked over to the batarian bartender and nodded. "Would like to have a human scotch."

"Same for me, but make it turian. Has been a hell of a day." Garrus commented.

"Salarian Ginger. Hold Ice." Mordin said as we sat on our stools.

The batarian poured our drinks and we carefully lifted our glasses.

“To a plague-free Omega.” We clunk glasses and we took our shot.

I honestly couldn't remember what happened after that. The last think I remembered was the batarian bartender walking away, and then nothing. I opened my eyes to see Garrus, Mordin, and a human male I didn't recognize, staring down at me.

“What... what happened? I... How much did I drink?” I placed my hand over my forehead. “I feel horrible.”

Garrus and Mordin helped me up. “I’m sorry, Shepard. I should have known.” Garrus sighed.

“Interesting reaction. Effects of toxicity. Curious. Bears further study. Later.” I heard Mordin comment.

“One drink.” The human let out a sigh. “That’s all it takes. That racist batarian bastard. Looks like you broke the second rule of Omega: Don’t order a drink at Afterlife if you’re a human.”

I blinked for a moment, trying to get my bearings. “Humans aren't welcome at Afterlife?” I was so confused.

“It’s just that one batarian bartender. He’s got a stick up his ass about a bunch of batarians that died a while back. No one does a thing about it, though. Humans ain't exactly held in high regard around here.” sighed the man. “Name’s Henner by the way.”

I shook his hand. “Shepard. So this batarian tried to poison me?” I looked at Garrus. “See, this is why I hate batarians.”

Henner snorted. “Tried is the word. As far as I know, you’re the first human to survive it.”

“Probably because of my implants.” I moaned. The room was still somewhat spinning.

“Yeah, me and my buddy, Jake, went there to celebrate our new shipping business. He got real drunk, and an hour later... he was puking blood.” Henner lowered his head. “He was a great friend.”

“I think I’ll go give that batarian a taste of his own medicine.” I growled. “When the room stops spinning.”

“He won’t be expecting you, that’s for sure.” Henner laughed. “Go give that batarian bastard what he deserves.”

After spending a few minutes collecting myself, I walked back into the lower area of Afterlife. I had guessed Mordin and Garrus carried me while I was passed out. I saw the batarian cleaning the counter, and I approached him with a glare.

The Batarian looked at me and then tilted his head. “Do I know you?” I said nothing as I folded my arms. “No, no. You humans all look the same. Here. Have a drink. On the house.”

I watched as the batarian bartender poured a drink and slid it onto the table next to me. I watched him for a few moments and then crossed my arms. “What do you think these people will do when they find out you’re poisoning your customers?”

“Poisoning what, now?” Asked a turian who was having a drink next to us.

“This has nothing to do with you, Ogrinn!”

“Who’s next? Turians? You don’t like them, either, right?” I leaned in.

The turian stood from his chair. “Answer the damn question, Forvan.”

“Look it was nothing personal, I...”

Before the batarian had the chance to defend himself, Garrus pulled out his pistol and shot the batarian in the head. I blinked for a moment and then turned and stared at Garrus.

“Nice shot,” Ogrinn said as he picked up his drink and poured it out onto the counter. “Bastard got what he deserved.” He nodded to us then walked away.

I was still staring at Garrus when he put his pistol away. “What?” He asked.

“Garrus, you just shot that batarian in the head.”

“I just found you,” Garrus let out a sigh. “I’m not going to lose you again.”

I couldn't help but smile at Garrus’ comment. “I love you too, Garbear.” I teased.

“Shepard,” Mordin pointed out. “Just saw vorcha exit back alley. Making move on Patriarch soon.”

“Then we best hurry.” I nodded then looked over to a human waiter who was just staring at us. It was most likely due to the fact that we just killed his co-worker. “Excuse me, we’re looking for Patriarch.” The human gulped and pointed to a room that was on the far left side of Afterlife. “Thank you.”

When we entered the room, I noticed a krogan pacing back and forth talking to a turian and salarian.

“Don’t act like you know. Just plan for the funeral normally.” The krogan said. I was guessing it was Patriarch. “During the service, someone will want to set up a meeting. He’s in on it with whoever killed your family. You tear off a few of his fingers, you’ll find out who did this to you.”

“Umm, excuse me... Patriarch?”

The krogan turned and looked at me. “Don’t think I know you, human.”

“Name’s Shepard.” I nodded. “Someone has hired the Blood Pack to kill you. I’ve been asked to move you to safety.”

“Of course,” The krogan sighed. “Aria wouldn't want me hurt. It would make her look bad.” The krogan turned his head and then looked back at me. 

“Can you tell me a little bit about Aria?”

The krogan began to pace. “A few centuries ago, Omega was my rock. When Aria arrived, she had nothing but the clothes on her back. I thought she was another dancer. Huh! She killed half my men and convinced the rest that she could run this place better than I did. She came for me here in this bar. We tore this place apart. She crushed one of my hearts, shattered half the bones in my body.” He sighed. “Then left me alive.”

“You said she only had the clothes on her back. Do you know what happened to her?”

“She never mentioned her life before Omega. In fact, I don’t think Aria is her given name.”

“What made her decide to leave you alive?” I asked.

The krogan shook his head. “She doesn't destroy what she can use. She said I could have all my old comforts if I served as her adviser. I knew how things worked. I knew who to lean on, who to smack down, who to smile at. And everyone who respected me saw me beaten, broken. They knew that as strong as I’d been... she was stronger.”

“Why do they call you Patriarch?” I asked.

“It’s like an asari matriarch, only male. It was Aria’s little joke. After she took me down, she let me live. Kept me around as an adviser.” He sighed. “And a trophy.”

“Do you know why the Blood Pack might be after you?”

“I can think of some reasons. I know things. Old secrets. Old grudges. A few floors you can dig up to find bodies underneath. I can tell you lots of stories. Someone who wanted to weaken Aria might come after me. ”

“Fascinating.” Mordin said. “Stories. Mystery. Murder. One of humans favorites. Nancy Drew.”

“Who’s Nancy Drew?” Garrus asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” I commented as I looked back at Patriarch. “I found a pad that had said the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and the Eclipse was going after Aria once they got things settled with Archangel.”

“Archangel,” The krogan smiled. “Now that’s a story!”

“Oh this should be good.” Garrus commented.

“Mysterious. Dangerous. Deadly. Humans called him the Dark Knight of Omega. He took on thousands of mercs.”

“Did you hear that, Shepard? Thousands.” Garrus smirked.

“Uh-huh.” I said with a doubtful tune.

Patriarch raised his hands. “He was a legend here.” Then he sighed. “Too bad he died, would’ve liked to meet him.”

“He probably would like to have met you too, Patriarch.” Garrus nodded.

“We need to get you to safety.” I took a step aside. “We’ll hide you in the-”

“Hmph.” The Krogan grumbled. “Perhaps Aria’s reputation is no longer my concern. Perhaps I will stay, and see who thinks me important enough to kill.”

“Shepard, perhaps we should let him fight this.” Garrus commented. “If he does die, at least it gives him the honor of fighting in battle.”

I thought for a moment. “Here is an idea;” I smirked. “Let us handle the assassins for you.”

The old warlord looked at me. “Why? So your name grows while I remain an old man who lets others fight his battle?”

“No,” I pointed. “You remain a powerful warlord with forces at his command. Not just Aria’s trophy.”

Patriarch looked at me with hopeful eyes. “You could... you could be my krantt. Fighting for my honor. If you would do this for me, I would be grateful. I might even be a krogan again.”

“Then it’s settled.” I turned to Garrus. “Stay with the Patriarch, in case they sneak passed. Look... intimidating.”

“Shepard, I just got a rocket to the face, remember. I’m as intimidating as I can get.”

I patted Garrus on the arm and then walked out with Mordin.

“You said you saw a vorcha enter this way?” I asked pointing to the far back door of Afterlife.

“Yes.” Mordin nodded. “Curious though. Why helping Patriarch?”

“Because I just got poisoned, Mordin. And the best friends to have are the most powerful. Patriarch is a story teller and very important to Aria. The best way to get a reputation in a place like this, is by what we’re doing.”

“Interesting.” Mordin suggested as we entered through the door. “Aria great ally to have. Must warn you. Advise extreme caution. Unpredictable when it comes to her. Trust me.”

I was curious as to what the relationship between Aria and Mordin was, but that had to be for another time. Just as we turned the corner, we bumped into three krogan and two vorcha. I noticed right away they were with the Blood Pack.

“Out of our way, human!” ordered a krogan as he threatened me with his shotgun.

“Awww, boys...” I said with some cheer. “Just who I was looking for.”

“You were looking for us?” one of the krogan asked.

“Patriarch sent us. Said to do whatever it takes.”

“You’re Patriarch’s krantt?” The krogan laughed. “A salarian and a human? I don’t think so.”

Just then Mordin pulled out his pistol and shot the krogan right between his eyes. I quickly drew mine out and fired as well, causing the other krogan and two vorcha to fall to the ground.

“See, Shepard...” Mordin said as he put his pistol away. “Never see me coming.”

I couldn't help but laugh. “Good work, Mordin. They’re much easier to take down when they don’t have their shields up.”

When we got back to the room where Garrus and Patriarch was at, I couldn't help but notice the old krogan telling one of his war stories.

“... and just before I thought it was all over, the volus threw up his biotics and forced one of my guards into an asari stripper.” The krogan laughed.

“Shepard,” Garrus said with a little chuckle. “You’re back. That was somewhat quick... did you take care of the problem?”

I nodded. “They’re dead.”

“You killed them all?” Patriarch laughed. “And now everyone knows that the Patriarch is not to be crossed! Thanks to you, Aria may think of me as more than a trophy. A real adviser, maybe. Or even a threat.”

“You’re welcome, Patriarch. Take care of yourself.”

“Huh,” The krogan shrugged. “For the first time, I like that name. But Shepard, be careful with Aria. She will approve of what you've done, I think, but not of you altering the balance of Omega. I think it reminds her too much of herself.”

“Thank you, I’ll try to remember that.”

As we departed the room, I looked over to Mordin and Garrus. “Let’s head to the markets and then circle our way back to Afterlife. As soon as we give Aria this intel, we can get the hell off this rock.”

“You can get to the markets from the back entrance, Shepard.” Garrus pointed out.

It didn't take us too long before we entered a long corridor that would lead us to the lower level of the markets. Mordin let out a sigh as we saw at least a few dozen vorcha lying around like they were homeless.

“Vorcha adaptation interesting. Not just biological, social as well. Urban area adapting to them in return. Large concentration.”

“Mordin. They’re vorcha. They’re just a step higher on the intelligent chain from the varren.” Garrus said.

“Yes. But still dangerous. Hope they’re controlled. If they attack, as happened near my clinic, casualties likely.”

Speaking of vorcha, when we entered the markets a few minutes later, one of them hissed at me.

“Human. Tell Captain Gavorn we not kill anyone today!"

I lifted a brow. "I don't know a Captain Gavorn. Why would I tell him anything?"

The vorcha hissed again. "Not trust you! Tell Gavorn we know his tricks! We not kill anyone today!"

I crossed my arms. "And what do you mean by 'Not killing anyone today'? What are you hiding?"

The vorcha then spat, saliva dripping down his face. I admit, I took a step back. "GO AWAY! Talk too much! Gavorn's thugs get no more! WE LEAVE!"

"Good talking to you." I said with a wave.

"ARGH! No more talk! We know Gavorn's tricks. WE LEAVE!"

The vorcha walked away growling along with three others and then I looked at Garrus. "Are you sure they are above varren?"

Garrus shrugged. "Pyjacks maybe?"

I shook my head as we made our way over to what appeared to be a salvage part kiosk. I saw a quarian working behind the counter and I raise a finger.

"Excuse me."

The quarian turned to me and then stopped what he was working on. "Hello," He didn't sound too thrilled. "Welcome to Zoal-Kenn's Salvage and Repair. Might I interest you in some salvage tech?"

"Yes, I'm looking for some T6-FBA Couplings. Do you by chance have one?"

The quarian nodded. "Yes, but I can't guarantee how well it will work. It might need a little bit of TLC, as you humans call it." He bent down from under his counter and grabbed it. "That will be 9,000 credits."

"9,000 credits?" I gasped. "Why so much?"

"Harrot's forcing me to sell high."

"Who's Harrot?"

"He's an elcor that has a store in the upper market."

I looked at him for a moment. "You seem awfully young to be running a store on Omega. What brought you here, if I may ask?"

"My pilgrimage." The quarian sighed. "I came here with my best friend to see if we can make a little bit of profit. We were both great salvage techs. But our money was stolen within a few days."

I looked around. "You're friend isn’t' here?"

The quarian lowered his head. "I told him it was too dangerous to go after the ones that stole our money. I knew he joined up with an Omega gang. On occasion he would stop by to see if I was okay. But... I haven't seen or heard from him in over two months."

Garrus took a step forward. "Your friend, what was his name?"

The quarian looked up at Garrus. "Zoal'Jeeras Nar Zepan."

I sucked in a breath; knowing that was the quarian in Garrus' squad. I grabbed Mordin by the arm. "Mordin, I need to pick up a few things. Let's go to the upper market."

I looked at Garrus for a moment before dragging Mordin away.

“Everything alright?” Mordin asked.

“Yeah, we just need to leave Garrus alone with the quarian for a little bit.”

We made our way up the small flight of stairs and onto another large section of the marketplace. I noticed an AMP store right away, and then there was a store called Zaralos on my right.

As I walked up to the Zaralos kiosk to see if there is anything that I couldn't live without, I noticed a batarian staring at me. I tried to ignore it, really I did, but after about two minutes I turned to him

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"You... you're Commander Shepard!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"But... aren't you supposed to be... dead?"

I let out a sigh. "That's what I've been told. But let's keep this whole 'I'm alive' thing on a need to know basis. Okay?"

The batarian scratched his head. "But... okay."

"Excellent," I nodded. "Now, what kind of stuff do you sell here? I'm looking to upgrade some weapons and armor."

"I have something of everything. A lot of merchandise comes through this station, and I try to snatch up the best of it. What are you looking for?"

"Something to upgrade pistols." I pulled out my gun. "Or maybe a new pistol.”

The batarian thought for a moment. "Hmm, these might help;" He handed me a cyro pistol mod. "Probably not the latest version, but it's cheap."

"Hmm, better that what I have now." I nodded. "What else do you-" I noticed Mordin tilting his head back and forth over a magazine he had picked up. "Mordin, what are you doing?"

"Studying hanar mating rituals." Mordin showed me the front cover of Fornax, an adult alien magazine.

"Dear Lord, Mordin! Put that thing away! No one wants to see a hanar going at it with... whatever the hell that is."

"Sexual pleasure not embarrassing. Brings confidence. Love. Understanding."

Mordin ran his OT over the kiosk to purchase the magazine and I couldn't help but shake my head. Then I turned back to the batarian. "I'll take the cyro mod and a sniper mod if you have one."

As I grabbed my merchandise I noticed Mordin was still browsing through his dirty magazine. Just then I saw Garrus approach us; a sad look on his face.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"As good as it could have been. I gave Kenn Joal's credit chit and the letter he wrote. I told him to go to Illium, see if he can get some work there. Hopefully he’ll take my advice.”

"Agreed." I nodded as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Does it feel like a little bit of weight has been lifted off your shoulders?"

Garrus nodded. "Yeah, but just a little. I think that-" Garrus stopped talking and looked at Mordin. "Doctor, what the hell are you reading?"

"Fornax. Studying hanar sexuality. Rituals. Positions. Also reading jokes."

Garrus and I both stared at Mordin for a moment before I nudged Garrus in the shoulder. "Come on;" I said as we exited out of the markets. "Let's deliver this data pad to Aria and tell her that Patriarch is safe. Then we can get out of this pisshole."

We entered Afterlife a few minutes later and headed to the turian who had given me the job on Patriarch.

"I've done what Aria has asked. Patriarch is safe."

"Aria knows you took on the Blood Pack assassins yourself. She wants to speak to you; don't keep her waiting."

I let out a sigh as I took the stairs up to Aria. I couldn't help but notice the look on her face when I approached the top step. She wasn't happy.

"Aria," I nodded.

"Word has it that Patriarch's krantt took out the men sent here to kill him. Funny, I didn't know he had a krantt."

I crossed my arms. "He has more influence than you thought."

Aria smirked. "I see. Well; maybe I should watch my back, then." Aria offered me a seat on the couch. "It's not what I asked...but you got the job done."

"It sounds like you and Patriarch have a history. Mind sharing?" I asked.

"Our history is Omega's history, Shepard. Long, bloody, and always winning in my favor. The details... are complicated."

“If you have time, I would like to hear about it.” I leaned in my chair.

Aria looked at me for a moment. “When I arrived, Omega was lawless. A land of... opportunity. I built alliances, and destroy the fools who don't get in line. Which was most of them." Aria stood and looked out over Afterlife. "But Patriarch, he was something different. A powerful friend."

"Friend? I thought you were always rivals. At least that is what I got from hearing Patriarch's side." I said.

"We were allies for a hundred years. I suppose he decided that was long enough." She looked at me. "It wasn't a surprise when he turned. He controlled the muscle. My people contributed more subtle action; espionage, politics, assassination. Fortunately for me, his men had become accustomed to certain... benefits of working with asari."

"Wow, that's kind of dirty." I shook my head.

"I know;" Aria smirked. "Krogan nature made it easy for us to take advantage. Patriarch's men abandoned him in droves. In the end, we fought face-to-face on this very spot." She let out a sigh as she looked down at her feet; then she sat back down on the couch. "The toughest fight of my life. But of course, I won."

"So why call him Patriarch? Doesn't sound like something an asari would come up with." I leaned back on the couch.

She smirked. "I found it humorous. He wanted power, and we pretended he had it with a word that doesn't exist for my people. I eventually found a certain respect for the title; and the man."

"Respect?" I shook my head. "Come on, Aria. You kept him around as a trophy."

She nodded. "I did. A trophy and an example. Whenever someone thought about taking me on, I pointed them to Patriarch. Dignity is one of the few commodities not available on Omega." Then she looked at Mordin. "Speaking of taking people on, I heard there was quite a commotion at your clinic, Mordin. Glad to see you're alright."

"Yes. Shepard helped. Plague gone. Vorcha gone. Been a good day."

"Indeed it has." Then the asari turned to Garrus. "Archangel; glad to see you made it out in one piece... more or less."

Garrus chuckled and shook his head. "Glad to see you too, Aria. Although I heard you might have had a little bit of competition; if Shepard didn't come alone and ruin the fun."

She smiled at me. "I know."

"You know? How?" I asked.

"Shepard, please..." She snorted. "Remember who you're talking too." She then leaned forward. "Thank you. Looks like I'll have to do a little cleaning in my organization."

"You're welcome." I stood up. "I need to get to the Citadel; if I come back this way; I'll stop by."

Just as I was about to walk down the first step, Aria stood. "Shepard;" I turned. "I... want to also thank you for saving one of my top lieutenant's life. I'm sure he wouldn't have made it out alive if it not for you."

I lifted a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Just then I heard a deep voice. "Hello Shepard."

I turned to see Bray coming up the flight of stairs.

"Ah. Batarian plague victim." Mordin said as he scanned Bray. "Plague eradicated. Bones mended. In healthy condition."

"Wait, you're one of Aria's men?"

"Yes." The batarian nodded. "You saved my life, Shepard. Thank you."

I let out a sigh. "I could say the same thing. You took quite a beating when that krogan charged you."

"And thanks to Doctor Solus, I'm much better." Bray turned to Mordin and bowed his head. "Thank you."

"But I don't understand," I turned to Aria. "Why would you send one of your top lieutenant's to the quarantine zone; knowing he most likely would die?"

"I didn't." Aria said as she walked over to me. "Bray had a friend in there and wanted to find him."

"So that is how you knew about the gangs trying to take you on; Bray had read the pad we found."

Aria only smirked as she sat down on her couch. "You've done a lot for me, Shepard. Let me return the favor. Bray will send you the coordinates to a cache on an uncharted world. You want it, it's yours."

"We can use any help we can get." I nodded. "Thank you, it's much appreciated."

"Whatever you find is yours to deal with." Aria noted.

"I'll escort you to your ship, Shepard." Bray said. "It's the least I can do."

I nodded as Bray led us out of Afterlife and to the docking area. I turned to look at Mordin and Garrus. "Meet me in the briefing room in twenty minutes."

Mordin and Garrus nodded as they boarded Normandy. I then looked at Bray. "What's your agenda?"

He looked at me oddly. "My agenda?"

"I have never in my life met a batarain who has not only been kind and decent to me, but saved my life. What are you after?"

Bray laughed. "I get this odd feeling you don't really care for my kind. But let me assure you, Shepard. The feeling is mutual."

"You don't like humans because...?"

"You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Bray took a step forward so he was staring out a window. "It's a feeling you want to get rid of, but you can't. Hate flows through you like a disease. I despise humans; every last one of them."

"Why?" I took a step forward. "Because of what happened on the Citadel two years ago?" I had to admit, humanity took a giant leap that day.

"No, for what happened 10 years ago." Bray sighed. "I used to live on a colony not far from Citadel space. One night I went to check on the crops, due to a rumor that pyjacks had invaded neighboring farms. After about ten minutes of checking, I heard a loud bang; and then screaming. I ran as fast as I could back to my home, but I was too late. Human pirates had already killed my wife and eldest daughter. I managed to shoot one of the pirates, but the other five got away. I wanted to go after them, but my youngest was lying in her blood calling my name." Bray pulled out a piece of jewelry that was hiding around his neck. "She died in my arms."

The piece of jewelry was a locket. He opened it up and ran his thumb across the top. He then sighed and put the locket back into hiding. "Everything that I had ever loved was taken from me that day. So I swore to myself that I would kill every human I ever encountered. Aria found me three years later when I had killed one of her men. I thought she would kill me, but she insisted that I join her here on Omega."

I stood there dumbfounded. I honestly had no clue what to say.

Bray looked at me. "I know; it's not what you expected to hear."

"No," I admitted. "Not at all."

"Why do you hate batarians so much, Shepard?"

I stayed silent for a moment. "Short version; I was raped and lost my family to batarian raiders when I was 15."

Bray shook his head as he let out a sigh. "So we are 'in the same boat' as you humans would say. Perhaps in time we both can get rid of this hate."

I sighed. "Yeah, maybe one day."

Bray offered his hand to me. I looked at him for a moment before I shook it.

"May you walk with peace, Shepard."

I watched as the batarian walked away from me.

"Same to you."


	7. Confirming Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard visits the Citadel and reunites with Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY for taking the time to reading my story :) It's greatly appreciated :D
> 
> This chapter is rated PG-13 for language

I walked into the briefing room to see Miranda, Jacob, Zaeed, Mordin, and Garrus sitting around the table.

"Excellent, you're all here." I smiled. "Mordin; welcome to the Normandy."

"Yes welcome, Professor. It's an honor to have you on board." Jacob said with a nod.

"Yes. Very exciting. Cerberus working with aliens. Unexpected. Illusive Man branching out, maybe? Not so human-centric?"

"You know of TIM?" I asked with a little bit of shock in my voice. "You're very well informed."

"TIM? Interesting nickname. Yes, salarian government well connected. Espionage experts. Had top level clearance once. Retired now. Still hear things. Informed of name only. No knowledge of man behind it. Anti-alien reputation listed as" Mordin took a breath. "... problematic."

I sat my butt on the corner edge of the table next to Garrus. "Don't kid yourself, Professor. Humans still come first in the Illusive Man's eyes. But this mission is too big for them to handle alone."

"The Collectors are abducting human colonists out on the fringes of Terminus Space." Jacob commented.

"Hmm. Not simple abductions. Wouldn't need me for simple." Mordin pointed out.

"Entire colonies disappear without a trace;" Miranda said. "No distress signals are sent out. There are no signs of any kinds of attack."

"And there is virtually no evidence that anything unusual happened at all... except that every man, woman, and child is gone."

Mordin got up from his chair and began to pace. "Gas, maybe? No. Spreads too slow. Airborne virus? No. Slower than gas. Drugged water supply? No. Effects not simultaneous."

I lifted a finger. "Mordin." 

"Intriguing. Fascinating. No distress calls? No signs of resistance? New technology. Marvelous advanced. But what?"

"Mordin!" The salarian doctor looked at me. "We collected samples from one of the colonies. I'd like you to analyze them and figure out how the Collectors did this. Please."

"Yes. Of course. Analyze the samples. Going to need a lab."

_"There is a fully-equipped lab on the combat deck, Professor Solus. If you find anything lacking, please place a requisition order."_ EDI echoed.

Mordin looked around the room. "Who's that? Pilot? No. Met Joker when boarded. Synthesized voice. Simulated emotional inflections. Could it be.. no. Maybe. Have to ask. Is that an AI?" Mordin looked at me.

I looked at Garrus and then smiled as I shook my head. "Yes. This ship is equipped with an artificial intelligence."

Mordin looked like he was in disbelief. "An AI on board? Non-human crew members? Cerberus more desperate that I thought."

"The Collectors have taken tens of thousands of colonists. We'll do whatever it takes to find and stop them." Jacob commented.

"Yes. Of course." Mordin said as he sat back down in his chair. "Can't risk being captured like colonists. Need to identify, neutralize technology. Need samples."

"We will get them to you as soon as this briefing is over, Mordin." I smiled. "Next, I would like to discuss Zorya." I looked at Zaeed. "According to our contract; we must go there and find this Vido Santiago and save the people at the Eldfell-Ashland refinery."

"Vido Santiago?" Garrus asked. "I know that name. That son of a bitch almost killed Chellick and I about four years ago; on the Citadel."

"We have to go to the Citadel first; but then we head to Zorya and help those people."

I was half expecting Miranda to disagree with me, but she didn't.

_"Hey Commander, we just got done fueling up at the depot. We are ready to disembark to the Mass Relay."_ Joker said over the comm.

"Set a course to the Citadel, Joker." I then looked at everyone. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Miranda said as she stood from her chair and handed me a pad. "There is another dossier. Kasumi Goto. You might have heard of her."

"I have," Garrus said. "She's a wanted criminal on the Citadel."

"She will be a good asset to our team;" Miranda pointed out. "And speaking of the Citadel; we are supposed to meet her there."

"I will look this over; thank you. If there is anything else; you're all dismissed."

"Professor," Jacob said to Mordin. "If you will follow me, I will show you to the lab."

"Much appreciated. Thank you."

"I'm camping out in one of the cargo holds." Zaeed mentioned as he looked at me. "Come find me when you have time. I've got some stories to tell."

I couldn’t help but smile as Zaeed walked out of the briefing room, leaving Garrus and I alone.

I let out a sigh as I fell into a chair; placing my head on the table.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I muffled. "Just tired and emotionally drained."

I felt his hand on my back. "Well I'm here if you need me."

I lifted my head off the table. "I know, and I'm glad you're here." I reached for his hand and squeezed it. "If I'm walking into hell working with Cerberus and going against the Collectors, I want someone I trust at my side."

"You realize this plan has me walking into hell too." He then chuckled. "Just like old times."

"Indeed." I stood from my chair. "Are you going to go see Chellick when we get to the Citadel?"

"I have too," Garrus said as we walked out of the briefing room. "If I don't and he found out I was there... he would kick my ass."

I chuckled. "He would."

"Are you going to go see Anderson?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I need some answers. I need to know where Kaidan is and why the Council is denying the reaper threat. I also want an explanation why Joker was grounded and wouldn't let him fly."

"You know, when I woke up and saw Dr. Chakwas looking down at me, I thought these past two years was a bad dream." Garrus sighed. 

"Believe me; I wished it was too."

We made our way back onto the CIC. "I'll be in the Main Battery; seems like they're having some problems. I might be able to help out. Also, I think a little bit of calibrating might do me some good. I'll see you later?"

"Of course." I nodded.

I waved to Garrus as he entered the elevator and then I made my way over to Kelly, who was at her terminal working. "Kelly, is there anything I should know before going up to my cabin?"

She turned to me and smiled. "There are unread messages at your private terminal. Our ETA to the Citadel is 26 hours."

"Thank you," I nodded.

"Shepard," I turned to look at Kelly. "I was wondering how our newest turian crew member was doing. His injuries looked painful."

I let out a sigh. "Honestly, I am somewhat worried about him. He's been through a lot, and not just physically."

"And so have you." Kelly then crossed her arms. "He's very charming though; and that voice."

"I know exactly what you mean. But I think that’s all turians." I chuckled.

Kelly smiled brightly. "You two would make a cute couple."

My eyes widened. "What? Oh no, no, no. Garrus and I are just friends. In fact, he's my best friend. I have a fiancée, remember?"

Kelly shrugged. "Still doesn't mean it can't happen."

I shook my head. "It's 2330 hours, I'm going to bed. Good night, Miss Chambers."

Kelly Chambers smiled. "Good night, Shepard. Sweet dreams."

 

At 0900 I finally managed to make my way down to the Crew Deck to get some coffee.

"Good Morning, Commander." Gardner said. "I’m just brewing up a fresh pot of coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"Yes please." I then noticed two crewmembers sitting at the table. After Rupert filled my cup, I grabbed it and headed over to see them.

"Commander," replied a male crewmember as he stood.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not;" replied the woman. "Rolston was just about to show me his daughter's picture. Please join us."

I sat down next to Crewman Vadim Rolston and Ensign Sarah Patel. Rolston smiled as he looked down at a picture then showed it to Patel and I.

"Awwwww." Patel squeed. "She's a cutie."

"How old is she?" I asked.

"She'll be a year old next month."

"You'll miss her first birthday." Patel said with a sad voice.

"Yeah, but that's alright. I will send her a com-vid."

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"New Canton."

"New Canton? But that colony is on the edge of the frontier. Could be vulnerable to Collector attack, couldn't it?" 

"Exactly," Rolston pushed the button on his pad so the picture disappeared. "It's most important that she have a first birthday. That's why I'm here."

"It was nice meeting you both," I said as I stood from my chair. "Tell your daughter Happy Birthday for me when you talk to her."

"I will, Commander. Thank you."

I grabbed my cup and headed for the Main Battery. Knowing Garrus, he was already up and messing around with his weapons or armor. The light on the Main Battery door was green, so I walked in to find him running his hand over a console.

"Good morning," I said as I walked over to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, actually. I do have to say this for Cerberus, they know how to make things comfortable."

"You should ask Joker about his leather seat." I smirked; then I leaned on him as I looked at his console. "What are you working on?"

"Getting some ideas on upgrading Normandy's weapon systems. It looked like Cerberus upgraded what the ship carried before. Should have a bit more kick. Although;" Garrus said as he went over to another console, pointing to a display. "I still don't like our chances against a Collector ship. Not unless we upgrade the guns."

"Send me a list of materials that you need and I will see what I can come up with." I then leaned on the console. "Have the Cerberus crewmen given you any trouble?"

"I think being part of the team that took down Saren got me some points. Everyone I talk to is polite, especially Kelly Chambers. She is a very cheerful person... reminds me a little bit of Tali."

"You know; I saw Tali about a week or so ago when I was on Freedom's Progress. Did you know she has her own team now?" I shook my head. "Another reminder of the time that was lost."

Garrus sighed as he leaned up on the console next to me. "But you're back; and that's all that matters."

"Will you come with me to see Anderson and to speak with the Council?"

"Of course." He nodded.

"You told me yesterday that you knew Kasumi Goto. What can you tell me about her?"

"Honestly, not much." He shrugged. "She is wanted on the Citadel, but no one really knows what she looks like. I know a salarian Spectre has been trying to catch her for a couple of years now. Jondum Bau."

"I read over her dossier last night, said she is unequaled at stealth and infiltration. Illusive said her skills will prove invaluable during the mission. Also, there is a password."

"A password?" Garrus lifted a brow. "What kind of password?"

"I don't know. ‘Silence is golden'. Know what it means?"

Garrus leaned up against the console. "Huh, have no idea."

"I guess we will know when we meet up with her. I'll talk to you later." I patted my best friend on his arm and headed for the door.

"I'll be here if you need me."

After stopping by the kitchen to get another cup of coffee, I headed up to the CIC. I went to my personal terminal and found out that I had a couple of messages.

_From: Aria T'Loak_

_Shepard, one of my men found this boy trying to get in touch with you. I guessed you saved his life. He had a letter written for you. Thought I would pass it along.  
~Aria_

_To whom this may concern:  
I think I met you at Afterlife on Omega. You had stopped me from joining up with those mercs who were trying to take out Archangel. Man, I was so pissed off at you. You broke my gun! I got blind drunk that night, and it was just yesterday before I got it together enough to check the news vids and saw that almost all those mercs were killed._

_I don't know who you are or if you got out of there alive yourself, but thanks. I felt really stupid when I heard about the body count, and how I could have been part of it. I'll make the most with what you did for me._

_Jonn Whitson_

_PS: Tell the old man I said sorry as well._

I couldn't help but smile. I was happy to hear the boy was okay. I read my next letter.

_From: Illusive Man_

_Shepard, EDI informed me that Jacob recently acquired some M5 phalanx pistols from some friends who shall remain unnamed. I appreciate his resourcefulness, but had he come to me, I would have made the arrangements. I know your weapon of choice is a pistol, so I'll have a few complimentary Phalanxes with replacement parts delivered to Normandy when you dock at the Citadel. Use them how you will._

I squeed; then quickly looked around to see if anyone heard me. A new pistol! Surely it had to be better than the shitty one Miranda had given me back on Freedom's Progress.

"Kelly, is there anything I should know about before I go talk to Mordin?" I asked when I approached her.

"Nothing right now, but speaking of Mordin;" She smiled. "His psych profile warned of hyper behavior, but he is like a hamster on coffee!"

I busted out laughing. "I know; sometimes I have to take a second to process what he is saying. But I like him;"

"I do too;" Kelly said. "He's going to be a very productive member of the team."

"Yes he will." Then I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Tomorrow night, you and I are having dinner. No exceptions."

"I look forward to it." She nodded as I walked off the CIC and into Normandy's lab.

"Shepard. Good morning." Mordin said as looked up from his work station.

"Good morning," I smiled. "How are things here in the lab? Is it working out well for you?"

"Quite satisfactory. Impressive Laboratory setup. Missed working for operations with a budget. Best setup I've seen since work with Special Tasks Group. AI in particular very helpful. Found a few surveillance bugs. Destroyed most of them. Returned expensive one to Miranda." Mordin chuckled. "Nothing unexpected."

"Wait, you found surveillance bugs?" I sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" Then I leaned closer to the salarian. "You think you might have some time to come up to my cabin and see if my room is bugged?"

"Of course." Mordin nodded as he took a sip of tea from his cup.

"Thanks; any word on Daniel and how he is doing at the clinic?"

"Heard from him this morning. Safe and secure. Plague fully eradicated. Neighborhood mostly quiet now."

"You know, we should have brought a few of your mechs with us."

"No." Mordin shook his head. "Tired of mechs. Noisy. Never used them in STG."

I took another sip of coffee. "Was it frustrating working on Omega, with such a limited facility?"

"No!" Mordin shouted happily. "Loved it! Limited facility presents challenge. Save greatest number of people using limited resources." He took a deep happy breath. "Security threats, gangs, mercenary groups add additional difficulty. Quite enjoyable. Plague stretched abilities to limit." He took a sip of his tea. "Couldn't have asked for more. Also enjoyed saving people, of course. Helping the helpless, greater good. All that, too. Nice retirement after STG work complete."

I wanted to ask Mordin about his work in STG; but I had other things I needed to do before we landed on the Citadel. "I'm glad to have you on board, Mordin." I headed for the door and then stopped. "I'll see you later for our 'bug date'."

Mordin chuckled. "Will bring wine."

I looked through the cockpit windows of Normandy as the Citadel began to appear. As Joker contacted flight control, I couldn't help but stare at the Citadel arms as we flew by. I could still see some damage left from the attack, but most of it had been rebuilt. I saw the Destiny Ascension orbiting the Citadel, it didn't seem like it had changed either.

"Commander, we're clear to land at docking bay B24; Zakera ward." Joker commented.

"Good; get us docked." I patted him on the shoulder. "We will depart the Citadel tomorrow at 0800."

Just as I was about to walk off, he turned to me. "Hey Commander?" I turned to him. "If you by chance see Anderson... tell him I said hello."

I smiled. "I will, Jeff."

Fifteen minutes later Garrus was waiting for me at the docking bay doors. To my surprise, he wasn't wearing his armor. He had on a blue uniform with gold trim. He still had on his visor though... that didn't surprise me. As for myself, I had on an Alliance shirt with a gray hoodie.

"The first thing I would like to do is go see Anderson."

"Of course." He nodded. "I'm right here with you."

I looked down at my pad. "I would also like to get you a new set of armor. I'm not going to have you back me up without proper gear."

"You think we can afford it?"

"Yes, that’s one good thing about being dead. You earn interest. I got some extra credits in my savings. I would like to depart the Citadel tomorrow morning if all possible. We need to get to Zorya."

"Alright then, let's go see if we can go find Anderson."

We departed the docking arm and entered onto a ramp. We walked the length of it and entered onto a platform that was filled with shuttle cars. I looked at Garrus and shrugged as we both got in one. It automatically took us to the main area of Zakera Ward.

_"Have a pleasant stay."_ Said the shuttle VI.

"Well that's new." Garrus commented. "Maybe it's a security upgrade?"

I shrugged. "I don't know but-"

_"Commander Shepard. Enter the password and receive a free gift!"_

I turned around to see an advertisement kiosk just to the right of the shuttle pad. There was a hooded human female smiling at me. I looked at Garrus for a moment and then walked up to it.

_"Got problems with collectors? Try Kasumi's credit services!"_

I blinked. "Kasumi?"

_"Just enter your password for a fabulous prize package worth millions of credits!"_

"She wants you to say the password Shepard." Garrus pointed out.

_"Shepard. You do have the password, right?"_

I sighed. "Silence is golden."

_"Good to finally meet you, Commander Shepard. Kasumi Goto. I'm a fan."_

"Nice to meet you as well. Has Cerberus filled you in on the mission?"

_"Honestly, I'm shocked they didn't come to see me sooner. My fault for being hard to find, I guess."_

"So what's with the password and sneaking around?" I shrugged.

_"I'm the best thief in the business, not the most famous. Need to watch my step to keep it that way. I also needed to make sure all this was legit. I know about Cerberus and their reputation."_

"Legit? What are you talking about?"

_"I needed to know if you're the real Commander Shepard, which you are."_

I crossed my arms. "What makes you so sure?"

The thief paused for a moment. _"There is a certain... aura about you. Like you've seen things no one else has."_

I took a deep breath. "So what brought you to Cerberus, or was it the other way around?"

_"That's a bit of a story;"_ Kasumi paused. _"Short version, they were looking for me, so I trailed them to find out why. Turns out they were looking for someone to join you on an important mission... and were offering a serious signing bonus."_

"A signing bonus? But why would Cerberus want a thief? It's not like we're here to rob the Collectors? Er... no offence."

Kasumi shrugged. _"None taken. And honestly, I have no idea why. Perhaps it's because I can hack any system; I'm the best in the galaxy. Besides, the signing bonus isn't about money, Shepard. I had a thing I needed help with, so I made them a deal. And here we are."_

"I assume this deal is something I should know about?"

_"Yeah, I guess it slipped their minds. I'm looking for my old partner's greybox. A man named Donovan Hock took it, and I'm planning to get it back. I've taken the liberty of getting you some evening wear, though. You'll want to look presentable."_

I lifted a brow. "Evening wear? Okay, you got me curious. What's this all about?"

_"I can't go into detail, not here. I can brief you once we are both onboard your ship."_

"Alright, Kasumi." I nodded. "If Cerberus promised you the greybox, we'll get it for you."

_"It will be fun. And if we're lucky, you won't even have to draw your gun."_

The image of Kasumi disappeared from the advertisement column. I shrugged and looked at Garrus. Just then I heard a voice coming from above me. "We probably should wrap this up. You look pretty silly standing there talking to an advertisement."

I blinked as I saw the hooded woman. She was dressed in black and grey. Her eyes gave off a faint glow, and her lipstick was made up like Queen Amidala's from Star Wars. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Kasumi."

She placed her hand on her hip. "See you on the ship, Shepard."

"Wait," I said as she turned. "Why don't you join me? I have a few errands I need to do as well."

Kasumi smiled. "Sorry Shepard, not this time. I've got to meet up with a handsome salarian Spectre. He thinks he is going to arrest me, but I'm going to give him something that will make him change his mind." Then she turned and looked at Garrus. "Besides, I don't want to be a third wheel or anything." She winked and then disappeared using some sort of cloaking technology.

Garrus turned and looked at me. "What did she mean by 'third wheel'?"

"Being a third wheel means you are intruding on the other two people who you are with. Kasumi thinks we want to be alone."

Garrus thought for a moment. “Awww, like a ‘date’ as you humans call it.” I nodded. “But we are not on a date.” Garrus pointed out.

I wrapped my arm around his as we slowly headed to customs. "Of course we are. I would love to spend the rest of the day touring the Citadel with my best friend."

Garrus chuckled. "Alright; then it's a date."

Just then I saw a bunch of Alliance Marine cadets pouring out of a large Alliance shuttle. I was somewhat intrigued as they all stood in line as their commanding officer started to pace.

"This, recruits, is a 20-kilo ferrous slug. Feel the weight." I crossed my arms as I watched the recruits grab the bullet one by one. I smile as I remembered being at that age; learning the new guns and technology the Alliance offered. "Every five seconds, the main gun of an Everest-class dreadnought accelerates one to 1.3% of light speed. It impacts with the force of a 38-kiloton bomb. That is three times the yield of the city-buster dropped on Hiroshima back on Earth! That means Sir Isaac Newton is the deadliest son of a bitch in space. Now, Serviceman Burnside! What is Newton's First Law?"

The young man quickly stood at attention. "Sir! An object in motion stays in motion, sir!"

He pointed at the young boy. "No credit for partial answers, maggot!"

"Sir! Unless acted on by an outside force, sir!" the young man finished.

"Damn straight! I dare to assume you ignorant jackasses know that space is empty! Once you fire this hunk of metal, it keeps going till it hits something. That can be a ship, or the planet behind that ship! It might go off into deep space and hit somebody else in ten thousand years! If you pull the trigger, you are ruining someone's day, somewhere and sometime! That is why you check your damn targets! That is why you wait for the computer to give you a damn firing solution! That is why, Serviceman Chung, we do not 'eyeball it!' This is a weapon of mass destruction. You are not a cowboy shooting from the hip!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Johnson, march these poor excuse for soldiers down to the training arena!"

"Sir!"

The recruits saluted their commanding officer and then made their way through customs and C-Sec.

"I loved getting talks like that when I first joined the Alliance. It pumped me full of adrenaline."

Garrus turned and looked at me. "Turians get adrenaline rushes differently then humans do, I guess."

"Okay Garrus, I'll bite. What do turians do?"

"Violence mostly." Garrus shrugged. "Turian ships have more operational discipline than your Alliance, but fewer restrictions. Our commanders weren't as tight, and they know we need to blow off steam. Turian ships have training rooms for exercise, combat sims, even full contact sparring. Whatever lets people work off stress. "

"Full contact sparring?"

Just as Garrus was about to tell me, I heard a turian shouting.

"This is an outrage!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'll need you to remove any biotic amp you might be wearing." Replied a human female behind the counter of Customs.

"What? Why?"

"Unfortunately sir, biotics can be used as a weapon. The rules require me to confiscate all amps. Could you please hand over yours?"

"I don't have one," the turian growled. "I'm not a biotic!"

The human female looked surprised. "Oh. When you objected, I thought..."

"You humans are all racists!" The turian sneered as he stormed away from customs.

The woman sighed. "Next."

I walked up with a smile. "It's been a couple of years since I passed through here. Security seems to have tightened a bit."

"After the geth attack, there was a review of security protocol. A few minor changes were made to reduce risk of geth infiltration. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"You would think a geth would stand out." Garrus commented.

"Assumptions are dangerous. 'Be Alert, Be Safe'." The woman said.

"So we can't carry weapons?"

"Only authorized personal can carry weapons. If you wish to fill out a request form, you can get one over at the C-Sec office."

"Think I might do that." I nodded. "Thanks for your time."

"Perhaps with you being a Spectre, we don't have to fill out a form." Garrus said as we entered onto the main entrance to C-Sec.

"It would be nice to-" just then an alarm went off, making Garrus and I stop in our tracks.

Then a turian held out his hand. "Hold please."

"Huh, they have tightened up security."

The turian fumbled with his console and then shook his head. "Shut it down. What? Do you seriously think.... yeah, okay." He sighed. "Sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am. Our scanners are picking up false readings. They seem to think you're, ah, dead."

I didn't want to go into much detail with the turian so I just shrugged. "I was listed as MIA a couple of years ago."

"Would you mind checking in with my captain? He can reinstate you in our system. He's just pass the scanners, on your right." Then he looked at Garrus. "Welcome back to the Citadel, sir. Both of you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," I said as Garrus and I made our way through the door and in the main C-Sec office.

"Very different from the office over at the academy." Garrus said.

"A lot smaller too."

Just then I heard a male voice shouting to a C-Sec officer. "You'll have to make him scream a little. He's not going to tell you everything just 'cause you asked."

"I... I know, sir." replied a female officer.

"If you don't have the stomach, or you're worried about being reported, I can take care of it."

"No, sir! I can handle it." She said with confidence.

"I know you can." He then looked at me. "Well I be a monkey's uncle; Commander Shepard!" He stood up from his chair and offered his hand and I took it. "I can't believe it's really you."

"But how do you know it is me?" I asked.

The man chuckled. "We have the best screening equipment in the galaxy. Those scanners can sample DNA from skin flakes. Hell, if you have unregistered gene mods, they can even figure those out."

"Impressive." Garrus commented. "Didn't have that two years ago."

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Captain Armando Bailey."

"Nice to meet you, Captain. Your sergeant said you can help me fix this mess."

"Usually you'd have to go through the Station Security Administration to reactive your IDs. Then to Customs and Immigration to regain access to the Citadel itself. And probably a stop by the treasury. 'Spending a year dead' is a popular tax dodge."

"Awww, hell!" I grumbled.

"But, I can see you're a busy woman." Bailey commented. "So I'm going to take care of it for you and we can call it a day."

"Ummm, couldn't one of us, or both of us, get into trouble for that?" I asked.

"There's no way to fool the DNA scanners in that tunnel. You're you. Why wait in long lines and fill out a mass of useless hardcopy paperwork to get to the same place?"

"Because it's the law?" Garrus commented.

Bailey shook his head. "The Council does everything by the book. They have thousands of years to write it." Bailey hit his hand on his desk with a growl. "Sometimes things need to get done without a committee vote."

"Shepard, I like him." Garrus said.

"Does that include 'Make him scream a little'?" I crossed my arms.

"This isn't the Presidum!" Bailey smacked his hand on his desk again. "All they have to worry about are protesters outside their 'free speech zones' or someone's poodle crapping on the grass! Down here, we have drugs, organized crime, and murder. Policing a Ward is like policing New York City. Sometimes you have to work outside the Council's rule book."

I had to admit, I liked the Captain. "Alright Mr. Bailey; do your magic."

Bailey spent a few minutes on his console and then looked up at me. "Done. You're good to go. Also, you have access to carry any weapons here on the Citadel; along with any of your friends."

I shook Bailey's hand again. "Thank you for everything, Captain. I think I'm going to head up to the Presidium and go visit Councilor Anderson."

"I'm sure the Council would like to know that one of their Spectres is still kicking. The main elevator to the Presidium is out, so you will have to take a shuttle. You can catch one just over there," He pointed. "And if you have any questions, please... feel free to stop by."

"Thank you," I said as I bowed my head before walking away with Garrus in tow.

"Hey Shepard?"

Yeah?"

"What's a poodle?"

 

The twenty minute shuttle ride to the Presidium was nerve-wrecking. I was excited yet somewhat scared to see my father. Was he angry or disappointed in me? I was happy to have Garrus with me, because I wasn't sure I could face dad or the Council on my own.

We landed at the embassies and the doors to the shuttle opened. Garrus stepped out and then turned to looked at me. I was still sitting in the shuttle. "You okay?"

I looked up at him. "I feel sick."

"You'll be just fine," He said as he offered his hand. "He's going to be very happy to see you."

I took a deep breath and grabbed Garrus's hand as he helped me out of the shuttle. We made our way to the main desk of the embassies and I looked around to see if Saphyria was still working here; but I didn't see her.

"Welcome to the embassies." A female human said as she approached me. "How can I assist you?"

"Yes, I am looking for Saphyria. Does she still work here?"

The woman looked at me for a moment and then lowered her head. "I'm sad to say that she was killed during the attack on the Citadel two years ago."

My heart skipped. "Wh- what?"

"I'm very sorry."

I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them. "Is Councilor Anderson in his office?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Up the flight of stairs and to your right."

"Thank you." I nodded as I went up the stairs and into the office that used to be Ambassador Udina's.

I didn't notice him right away, but when I did, my heart skipped a beat. He was leaning against the balcony, his back towards me. He was dressed in a very elegant blue suit. He must have heard the doors open because he turned to me. I raced to him, almost knocking him over as I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"Katie." He said softly as he embraced me.

"Dad." I said as I squeezed him tighter.

We embraced for a few moments before we stepped back and looked at each other. He ran both of his hands over my face. "I can't believe you're here."

I placed my hands on his. "I'm here."

He smiled and then embraced me one more time. "You're going to have to tell me the story behind your beautiful blue eyes. My place, dinner... no exceptions."

I couldn't help but smile. "I would love to."

Anderson then looked at Garrus. "It's good to see you, Vakarian."

"It's good to see you, sir. And..." Garrus let out a sigh. "I want to apologize for running off without talking to you. I was..."

Anderson lifted his hand. "There is no need to explain; I understand."

_"Councilor, the Council is on standby waiting for you."_ came a woman's voice over the comm.

"Go ahead and put them through, Alyssa. Thank you."

I looked up to see the Council appear on a holographic terminal.

_"Councilor Anderson, I hope this meeting isn't going to be a waste of my time."_ replied the turian.

I sighed... well he hasn't changed.

"I called you here because I represent the voice of humanity and the Alliance. As you all heard, Shepard has returned." He took a step to the side, revealing me. "And I think it's fair that before you judge her... she should make her own case."

"Thank you." I said.

_"Commander Shepard,"_ Smiled Tevos, the asari councilor. _"It's nice to see you again."_

_"We've heard many rumors surrounding your unexpected return. Some of them are... unsettling."_ replied Valern, the salarian councilor.

_"We would like you to explain your actions, Shepard. We owe you that much. After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his geth."_ Tevos nodded.

"Saren and his geth?" I sighed. "You know damn well Saren wasn't the one commanding the geth. It was Sovereign, the Reaper."

_"Ah, yes. 'Reapers'. The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed that claim."_ Sparatus, the turian councilor, said as he flicked his hand.

"Are you serious?" I took a step forward.

"Katie," Anderson said as I turned to him. "No one else encountered the hologram on Ilos that told you the truth about the Reapers. Only you and your crew ever spoke with Sovereign. I believe you, but without evidence form another source, the others think Saren was behind the geth attacks."

I looked at the three councilor stooges. "Go back to Ilos and talk to Vigil. Or just look at what's left of Sovereign! It's obvious the technology is more advanced than ours!"

_"The hologram on Ilos is no longer functional, and we have found nothing to suggest that Sovereign was not a geth creation."_ Valern commented.

_"The geth are capable of remarkable technological achievements. This is probably why Saren recruited them."_ Tevros stated.

_"This Reaper theory proves just how fragile your mental state is. You have been manipulated; by Cerberus, and before them, Saren."_ Sparatus said.

I shook my head. "You three really do have your heads up your butt puckers!" I would have to thank Rupert later for that line. "Saren was an organic! The geth would never accept him as their leader. He was Sovereign's agent!"

_"Saren was a compelling and charismatic individual. He convinced the geth that the Reapers were real... just as he convinced you."_ Trevos said.

I threw up my hands. "Here we are two years later and you are still not getting it through your heads." I looked at Sparatus. "What would Nihlus think of your actions, Councilor?"

The turians eyes grew big. _"Don't you dare bring him into this, Commander! The Reapers are a myth. One you insist on perpetuating!"_

"You know what? I deserve better than this. I kept Saren from conquering the Citadel. I sacrificed human lives to save this Council! Why won't you believe me? Why would you want to take that chance?" I shook my head. "Palaven, Thessia, Earth, Sur'Kesh... they're all at risk if we don't do something to stop-"

_"Shepard,"_ Trevos interrupted. _"We are in a difficult position. You are working for Cerberus, an avowed enemy of the Council. This is treason, a capital offense._

"That's too far!" Anderson said as he took a step forward. "Shepard is a hero. I'm on this Council, too, and I won't let this whitewash continue!"

I nodded. "I'm not working for Cerberus. I'm working with them to help human colonists who you and the Alliance have abandoned!"

The three councilors sighed. Then Trevos nodded. _"Alright, Shepard. Maybe we can make a compromise. Not a public acknowledgement, given your ties, but something to show peripheral support."_

_"If you keep a low profile and stick to your operations in the Terminus Systems, the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a Spectre."_ Sparatus said.

"Reinstatement?"

_"Yes, this is a show of good faith on our part."_ Valern nodded.

_"We cannot become involved in an investigation regarding the missing colonists in the Terminus Sytems. But Spectre reinstatement shows our support of you personally._

"But you're not supporting me." I stated. "You just told me you don't even believe the Reaper threat is real."

_"This isn't about the Reaper threat, Shepard. This is about you helping your people._ Trevos said.

I let out a sigh. "Then I accept your offer. Thank you."

Trevos nodded. _"Good luck with your investigation, Shepard. We hope for a quick resolution... and a quick end to your relationship with Cerberus."_

As they disappeared from the holographic terminal, Anderson let out a sigh. "Well. That went better than I expected."

"I still can't believe they don't think the Reaper threat is true." I turned to my father. "We have to do something."

"I know, Katie. Unfortunately, by the time they really do believe you... it will be too late. And the Council's offer is just symbolic. They won't actually do anything."

"You keep saying, they... but you're a part of that team too."

Anderson shook his head. "No, I'm not. You would think so... but I'm just a fish out of water compared to them."

I placed my hand on my father's arm. "No, you have an important voice. Keep shouting at them. Sooner or later, they will have to listen."

Just then the doors to Anderson’s office opened and we turned to see who had entered. I let out a moan. It was Udina.

"Anderson, we need to talk about-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at me. "Shepard! What are you doing here?"

"Not used to seeing ghosts, Udina?" I smirked.

"I'd... heard you were alive, of course. But I didn't expect to see you back on the Citadel."

"And why wouldn't I come back? My father is here."

"I had Shepard speak with the Council. We just finished our meeting." Anderson replied.

Udina's eyes grew big. "You what? Councilor, do the words 'political shit-storm' mean anything to you?"

"Relax Udina. The Council reinstated my Spectre status. They're just happy I'm staying out in the Terminus Systems."

Udina rubbed his temple and then sighed. "Yes, I could see how that arrangement works best for both sides... but Councilor, you really shouldn't have taken that step without consulting me first."

"I don't answer to you, Udina!" Anderson snapped. "Why don't you go to your office and think about that for a while?"

Udina sighed. "Of course, Councilor. Good day to both of you."

Udina grumbled his way out of the office as I turned to my father. "You know, just for old time’s sake... I would have loved to see you punch him."

Anderson laughed. "I bet you would. He's never gotten over the fact that I got the Council position instead of him. Sometimes I need to put him in his place."

"Can't you just fire him or something?" I shrugged

Anderson smiled at me. "He's got his uses. And if you want something done on the Citadel, he knows who can make it happen. Plus, he's always happy to attend all those formal diplomatic functions I can't be bothered with."

Anderson walked over to the balcony. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

He turned with a shocked look. "What?"

I pulled a 'Tali' and fumbled my hands. "I just... your letter. It seemed... like maybe you were upset with me. I..."

"No, no." He said as he walked to me and grabbed my hand. "I could never in a million years be upset with you."

I sighed in relief. "I thought maybe you would be mad at me for helping Cerberus."

"No, I am not mad. I don't trust them, but I know you're doing whatever it takes to save lives. You've always been like that, and I am very proud of you." He gently pushed a strand of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

I hugged him; happy to know that he wasn't upset. "There is so much I want to talk to you about."

"And that is why we're going to have dinner tonight. Just the two of us."

I smiled. "I can't wait." Then I paused for a moment. "Dad, where's Kaidan? I heard he was promoted but no one can tell me where he is."

Anderson frowned. "I'm sorry, Katie. He's on a top secret mission. I... I can't tell you; not while you're with Cerberus."

I gulped. "But... I need to see him. I..."

"I know you do." Anderson sighed. "I'll try to make an arrangement; but it might be awhile."

"Thank you." I then looked at Garrus. "We probably should get going. I have a few things I need to do. What time do you want me over?" I asked my father.

"1900." Anderson said.

"I'll be there. Oh, and Joker says hello." I squeezed his hand one more time.

Anderson lifted a brow. "Joker? You've seen him?"

I looked at him oddly. "You don't know?"

Anderson shook his head. "Know what? Steve and I have been trying to get a hold of him for almost 10 months. We've always gotten a bunch of political bull shit. I contacted Dr. Chakwas about six months ago, but she didn't know where he was either. Which is odd since she was his doctor for almost ten years."

I let out a sigh. "Dad, they grounded him. They wouldn't let him fly. Cerberus offered him a job to fly their new ship. So he took it. He's a part of my team now; as is Karin."

Anderson sighed. "Damn; what the hell is going on?" He placed his hands on his hips. "I'll contact Steve. See if we can figure out what really happened."

"I would appreciate it." I smiled. "I'll see you later."

 

About fifteen minutes later, Garrus and I stepped onto Level 27 of Zakera Ward.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find you a nice set of armor that doesn't have a chunk missing from it."

"Shepard, this really isn't necessary. My old armor is just fine, and it can remind me that I'm not invincible."

"If you're going to have my back while we're out killing bugs, I want you to be well equipped. Besides, Miranda gave me an extra allowance. So let's go spend some Cerberus coin!"

"Oh, well when you put it like that..." Garrus chuckled.

"Oh look," I said as I pointed to a store. "There is a cafe over there. I need to see if they have any groceries for Rupert."

I entered the small store and heard the turian clerk that was behind a counter and a human talking.

"I hear this is the best place for food on Zakera Ward." The human customer beamed.

"You heard wrong," The turian said. "This is the best place for food on the whole damn Citadel."

After the human customer was done talking to the turian, I took a step forward. "Hello, do you deliver?"

"We do."

"Excellent, I would like to order some food and have it delivered to my ship."

"Sure thing," He pointed to the kiosk. "You can order what you need there and we will have it delivered to you within five hours."

"Thank you," I nodded as I went to the kiosk.

I looked over Rupert's list and checked off the items. Then I paid the 500 credits and walked out. "Now since that's done, let's head up to the next level and see what we can find." I smiled at Garrus.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just got a map of the place?"

"What? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it behind on Omega." Garrus said bluntly.

Just then I couldn't help but overhear two krogan talking.

"I heard that those lakes on the Presidium are filled with fish." One said licking his lips as he rubbed his belly.

"No, they're not!" The other one argued.

"Have you ever been up there?"

"No. C-Sec won't let me. They say I'm a risk."

“They think every krogan is dangerous." the krogan lowered his head.

I turned to Garrus. "Do the lakes really have fish?"

Garrus shook his head. "No, they're water preserves."

Then I turned to hear the krogan talking again. "If it's true... I wonder what a Presidium fish would taste like."

"I'm telling you, Kargesh. There are no fish up there."

"I heard an Urdnot went up there once. I wonder if he had one."

The other krogan laughed. "Ha! An Urdnot on the Presidium? That'll be the day."

I lifted my finger, but Garrus grabbed my arm. "You don't want to piss off a hungry krogan, Shepard. Let them believe there are fish up there."

I looked at the two krogan and sighed. "Fine, fine... you're probably right. So the lakes are water preserves?"

"I don't know much about them, but yeah."

Across the way, there was a store that said Citadel Souvenirs. "Oooo Garrus, let's go in there."

"Shepard, I don't think-" I didn't let him finish as I grabbed his hand and dragged him in. An asari dressed in a Citadel uniform bowed her head gently.

"Good day, my friends. Welcome to Citadel Souvenirs. How can I assist you?"

"I would like to buy something. What do you have in stock?" I smiled.

"To make a purchase, browse our electronic catalog over there. Anything you buy, we will deliver to your ship with no extra cost. If you have any questions, please let me know."

"Thank you." I went over to the kiosk and almost choked at the prices. "Holy crap!" I looked at the asari. "You're prices are way too high for the quality of merchandise you sell here."

"I am sorry you feel that way," The asari said. "There are many stores on the Citadel. Perhaps another would be more in your price range."

I blinked. What did she just say? I turned to Garrus. "Did she just say what I thought she said?"

Garrus nodded. "I think she just called you poor, Shepard."

"What?" The asari gasped. "I didn't-"

"Just because I'm not as well off as you doesn't mean you can hold yourself above me." I crossed my arms.

"No, I didn't mean to-"

"HEY EVERYBODY!" I yelled from outside the store. "This store discriminates against the poor!"

The turian and asari customers that were in the store with me turned. "What?"

"No-no-no!" The asari employee gasped. "Please, please... calm down. As an apology, I'll let you have my station employee discount. Is that acceptable?"

The asari looked really nervous. I shrugged and nodded. "All right, but you still hurt my feelings."

"Please, enjoy your shopping experience." The asari nodded as she ran her hand over her console.

I looked over at the kiosk one more time. There was a model of the Normandy SR1 and the Destiny Ascension.

"Ooo, these will go well with my SR2 model I have in my cabin." I continued to look through the catalog and smiled as they also had some fish for sale. "Illium Skald Fish, I can add those to my aquarium." Then I turned to Garrus. "Or I can be mean and just give it to that krogan and tell him it's from the Presidium lakes."

Garrus looked at me. "Shepard..."

"Okay, okay... I won't. But you know if Ash was here, she would have done it."

"That, we can agree upon."

We departed the store with a smile on my face. "I can't believe we got a discount. Thanks for backing me up there."

"Well it was true. She did call you poor."

Just then I heard my name and I turned to see a familiar turian standing just before me. His piercing green eyes were staring into mine. He was dressed in a C-Sec uniform, and his green markings were just as beautiful as I had remembered.

"Kate?"

"Tylaris?"

Ty came to me and picked me up. "Kate!" He laughed, swinging me around a couple of times.

I couldn’t help but hold onto him tightly. "Ty!"

He sat me down. "I can't believe it's you." He ran his hand over my cheek. "What happened to your eyes; they're so..."

"Blue... I know. It's a long story."

"Why did you disappear? Why didn't you stay in contact?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I didn't have a choice. I was dead. Two years went by and I didn't even know it. It's a long story. What about you? Look at yourself. I don't see a C-Sec recruit anymore."

Tylaris stood proudly. "I'm a lieutenant now." he nodded. "After the attack, they needed all the bodies they could get. The first six months you went missing, I worked hard. I finally got the attention of Commander Chellick and he promoted me. I work under Captain Bailey now." Then Ty looked at Garrus and he saluted. "Sir, it's nice to see you again."

Garrus smiled. "It's nice to see you, Lieutenant. Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you, sir. What are you two doing on the Citadel?"

"I had to come see my father and the Council. Also," I pointed to Garrus. "Due to a minor accident on Omega, we need to get him new armor."

Ty looked at Garrus. "I wasn't going to ask about the scars..."

"Short story. Rocket to the face."

"Like a boss." I added.

Garrus and Ty looked at me oddly and then Ty nodded. "Glad you made it out alive, sir. As for new armor, you should go talk to Etarn Tiron on deck 28. Tell him I sent you. He can give you my discount. He has great armor and hunting accessories."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Garrus said.

I grabbed Ty's hand and squeezed it. "Next time I'm here, I'll message you. You and I are going to have a dinner date."

"I would love that." Ty saluted Garrus one more time than grabbed my hand and placed his mouth upon it. "Until then." He said.

I watched as Ty left and then looked at Garrus. "Sooooo, was it your doing?"

"My doing of what?"

"His promotion?"

We headed up the stairs to deck 28. "I think he did that all on his own. I just told Chel to keep an eye out for him. He's a great officer."

"That he is."

When we reached level 28, I noticed the store Ty was talking about right away. 'Rodam Expeditions'. I entered the store with Garrus in tow and went right to the turian behind the counter. He looked up from his pad and nodded.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"My good friend told me that you sell excellent armor. I need to get a set for my friend here." I pointed to Garrus. "Can you help us out?"

"You bet, we got some great turian armor. If you look through this catalog here, we can get you set up."

Garrus nodded as he grabbed a pad from the turian. As Garrus was going through, I looked up the turian and smiled.

"Also, think we can get a discount on it? My friend Tylaris told me to drop his name."

Etarn looked at me. "Tylaris Andryk?"

"Yeah, I'm Commander Shepard and I'm very good friends of-"

"Wait, you're THEE Commander Shepard?" I couldn't help but nod. Etarn raised his hands. "Spirits, Commander Shepard in my shop! You bet I will give you a discount!"

"Thank you," I smiled, Then I leaned in. "So, what kind of other things you do you sell here besides turian armor and weapons?"

"Quality hunting supplies; which you'll need when you purchase one of our Adventure Travel packages. Imagine it, Shepard:" Etarn held up his hand like he was holding a gun. "The break of day. You and your team have been stalking a shatha for five days. In that time, it's killed four men." He then ducked behind his counter and I carefully leaned over to see what he was doing. Then he jumped up. "You see it. Line it up. Take the shot. BLAM! It's down." He raised both of his arms. "You're the hero!" He then smiled. "That's what we offer. Not a vacation, but an experience!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's almost daily for me."

"So what is the Commander Shepard up too these days?"

"The usual;" I shrugged. "Killing the scum of the universe."

The turian leaned towards me. "Bring me back a geth's head, would you? I'd like to turn one into a desk lamp."

I smirked. "I'll see what I can do."

"Hey, Shepard." I turned to Garrus. "I think I want this one." He pointed out the armor set. "It's a new military-grade set. Of course I will choose the blue one if it's in stock, with the blue lights and a dual-input communication headset. I will keep my old visor, however."

"I think it will look good on you." I nodded. Then I turned to Etarn. "Do you have the new 38 military grade armor in blue?"

He nodded. "You bet, I will send it to your ship. Should be there within the day."

I walked over to the kiosk to pay, then shook the turian's hand. "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Thank you for the discount."

"Anytime, have a great day."

When we walked out of the store, I heard a salarian call out. "Come buy you're free 'Galaxy Fantasy' game with a purchase of three games or more. Limited time offer."

I looked at Garrus for a moment before shaking my head and started to wander around. I looked up at a prompter that displayed an asari reporter. I couldn't help but stand there for a few minutes, listening to the news.

_"The attack on the human colony of Freedom's Progress has generated a swift but confused response. Aid vessels have been sent, but it is not clear whether there are survivors. The Council..."_

I turned to Garrus as the news continued to broadcast. "That's where I found Tali. She was there. There was nothing on Freedom's Progress but renegade mechs, a kitten, and a quarian."

"Don't worry, Shepard. We'll find those missing colonists..."

I let out a sigh. "I hope so."

_"The Colony of Mindoir has won the right to use Commander Shepard's likeness on its colonial seal. The Commander's family was killed in a slave attack, but Shepard has maintained ties to the colony."_

"Actually, I haven't." I bluntly said. "I haven't stepped foot on Mindoir since the incident happened."

Garrus shrugged. "It gives the people on Mindoir hope again. If I was a part of that colony, I would be proud to have lived there... because of you."

"I'm sorry, Garrus. I just don't agree." I shook my head. "When you lose everything you have... you never want to relive that... or be remembered by people who give you awards for something you had no choice in doing.”

"You're being too hard on yourself;" Garrus said as he placed his hand on my arm. "You're a hero... and Mindoir is happy to show that even a little colony can have big heroes."

I let out a sigh, then turned as I heard my name being called from across the way.

"Commander Shepard! Commander Shepard! Commander, the people want to hear your story." I let out a sigh as I saw a female reporter approach me with her camera. "Khalisah bin Sinan al-Jilani, Westerland News." She offered her hand but I just looked at her, crossing my arms. "I interviewed you two years ago, when you first became a Spectre." I continued to glare at her. "You presented your case very well on camera. Do you have a minute?"

"The last time I 'gave you a minute', you spent the whole time trying to make me look like I was selling out Earth to the Council."

"And you proved me wrong in the end," Jilani said with a smile. "Now that you're resurfaced, you're news again. I just want to give your story its due." She looked down at her data pad.

After a few moments of turning on the camera and collecting herself, the reporter looked at me. "Sources claim you were at the heart of the Presidium during the Battle of the Citadel. It's fair to say the course of the battle hinged on your words. If true, you told Admiral Hackett to assist the Destiny Ascension, costing hundreds of human lives and securing the continued dominance of the Citadel Council and the push to have your father, Admiral David Anderson, as the first human councilor."

I sighed. "Saving everyone only happens in movies. There is always casualties in war, a good leader knows this and so does the soldier on the ground."

"But why did you tell Hackett to assist the Destiny Ascension?"

I gritted my teeth. "Humans weren't the only ones to die that day. The turians lost 20 cruisers. Figure each had a crew of around 300. The Ascension had a crew of nearly 10,000. So let's use that brain of yours for a moment. What is 300x20?"

"6,000."

"So you're telling me that during the battle of the Citadel, the turians lost six thousand men?"

"Shepard, we're not here to talk about the turians; we are here to talk-"

"NO!" I shouted, taking a step forward. "You're here to pick a fight again, Miss. al-Jilani! You're not going to turn this around and make me at fault for something that HAD to be done! Don't you dare suggest I made that call lightly! I won't let you disrespect anyone who gave their life that day. Turians. Humans. Salarians. Hell, even the damn hanar! They're hero’s, all of them."

Garrus took a step between myself and al-Jilani. "Now would be a good time to just walk away. Before she punches you in the face."

"Great, bull-rushed on my show." She sighed as she walked away with her camera.

Garrus turned and looked at me as tears began to form. I was angry. No. I was beyond angry. I was furious. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Shepard, it's okay... she's gone ."

"I remember them, Garrus. We had lost eight cruisers. Shenyang. Emden. Jakarta. Cairo. Seoul. Cape Town. Warsaw. Madrid." I took a deep breath. "I need a drink."

Garrus smiled as he pointed to a night club across the street. "Well you're in luck, we're not too far from a drink with your name on it. Come on, I'll buy."


	8. Ending A Twenty Year Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard has a nice wine date with Mordin while Normandy heads to Zorya to save the mining colonists and to help Zaeed with a 20 year vendetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all again for taking the time to read this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and have an awesome week.
> 
> This Chapter is rated PG-13 for language.

The Dark Star Lounge wasn't as big as Afterlife on Omega, but it was pretty decent sized. Garrus led me to the bar that was in the middle of the club and we sat down on the stools.

"What will it be?" the turian bartender asked.

"Give us the strongest thing you got." Garrus said.

"You bet." The turian nodded as he grabbed a bottle and poured into a cup. "That's for the lady, and this;" He grabbed another bottle and poured into another glass. "Is for you."

I looked at my glass. "It's green."

"And guaranteed to knock you on your ass. Unless you're dextro-DNA, like me. If you are, it'll kill you."

"Anything is better than that damn Hanar Brine." I shook my head. "I'm still seeing monkeys." I lifted my glass. "To stopping the Collectors."

"I'll drink to that." Garrus said as we both took our shot.

"Hmmm, that was good. Pour me another." I said to the bartender.

"Coming right up."

He poured me another drink and I took it. I slammed my glass on the table.

"I'm not done yet!"

"I'm impressed," The turian bartender said as he filled my glass. "I've never seen anyone drink three of these."

I took the drink in one gulp. "Hit me again..."

"Shepard, you're supposed to have dinner with Anderson tonight, remember? I don't think-"

"Another!" I shouted, tapping my glass.

Garrus sighed as the bartender bent down behind the bar and pulled up an odd looking bottle. "Alright, how about we mix it up a little? This is genuine batarian ale. Uncut. Don't ask how I got it. I've been serving here eight years. I've never seen anyone have this and stay on their feet."

"Then be ama- amazed!" I said as I took the drink. The turian was looking a little blurry, but I shook it off. "Give me another."

"Nooooo," Garrus said. "We need you to be somewhat sober for your dinner with your father."

"Come on.... poor more of that stuff in the... the thing more stuff goes in." I said to the turian bartender. Just then the turian became fuzzy, and everything went black.

 

I woke up to the scent of garlic, herb, and onions. I noticed that I wasn’t at the Dark Star anymore but in a familiar bed. I looked up to see the blue ceiling with stick on ‘glow in the dark’ stars. I smiled at the memory of putting those things up there over 15 years ago. I sat up and quickly put my hand on my forehead. Damn, did I have a headache. What the hell did that turian bartender give me? After a few minutes of waiting for the dizziness to wear off, I continued to look at my surroundings.

I was in my old bedroom in Anderson's appartment, and it looked like nothing was touched. I got up from my bed and walked over to a dresser and picked up a picture of Anderson and Hackett. They were holding metals and plaques. One of the plaques had my name on it and the other had Lexi's name. I placed the picture back down on the dresser and let out a sigh. My death must have been really hard on Anderson, and hopefully I could make up for all the time we missed.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where I saw my father cooking at the stove.

"Hi," I said as I sat down at the island counter.

"About time you got up;" Anderson turned to me. "You hungry?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "How long was I out?"

"About four hours. Garrus told me you had a little run in with al-Jalani. I guess with the shit you're going through, you probably needed that drink."

"Yeah, these past few weeks haven't really been the best."

Anderson turned to me. "I know, Katie." He then opened up the oven to pull out some garlic bread.

"Is Garrus here?"

"No, he said something about meeting up with Chellick." Anderson poured me a cup of tea. "This will help with your headache."

"Thank you." I smiled.

After spending a few minutes getting things organized, we both went to the dining room table and sat down. The spaghetti my father made was amazing, and the garlic bread was just as I remembered. Even if he didn't admit it, Anderson was the best cook I had known, well with the exception of Lieutenant Robert Felawa. God rest his soul.

"So, tell me how long it took to get this place back up to speed after the battle. I'm guessing Silversun Strip didn't take much damage." I asked as I took a bite.

"The Strip didn’t get hit too bad, but the other places…” Anderson sighed. “We're still counting the days. The main areas of commerce and the most populated wards are complete, but estimates for total restoration are sitting around five years."

"Five years?"

"The keepers always surprise us, though. It's like our repairs are annoying. We'll put up an ugly new bulkhead and in a few days they've made it seamless."

"I know a lot of the keepers were killed during the battle. Are they back to their normal ‘I’ll blow up if you touch me’ selves?”

"Yeah, seemed like they haven't changed at all. You know, we never thought of them has heavy lifters. I also have no clue where they get the resources, not sure I want to either."

"I wonder if they are still tagged and named." I then frowned. "Too bad I don't have that scanning device Chorban gave me." There was a moment of pause before I looked back up to Anderson. "Why is the Council not admitting to who Sovereign really was? Why are they not taking this thing more seriously? We both know the Reapers are coming."

Anderson paused as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Because they won’t. We don't have much of Sovereign to look at. Pieces of it rained all over the station. It was chaos, with who knows how many species combing the wards for their dead."

"Don't they realize there will be a lot more combing if we don't stop this? We have to work together, we have to prepare!" I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"I understand." Anderson said as he took a sip of his wine. "I'm still trying to convince them. We secured as much of Sovereign as we could, but between the keepers and the whole lot of unauthorized salvage, there's no way to account for even half of that thing. Another reason the Council doesn't want to acknowledge what Sovereign was."

After spending a few minutes in quiet, I bit my lip. "I know it was short notice but did you by chance get a hold of Admiral Hackett?"

Anderson shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. It's on my ‘to do’ list... I promise."

"Can I be blunt?"

"Never stopped you before." Anderson chuckled.

"What the fuck is going on with the Alliance? You would think they would let you or Steve in on what happened to the Normandy crew." I let out a sigh. "Maybe I should have let dumbass Udina have the Council seat and you stay in the Alliance; maybe that might have helped the crew. Might have helped Jeff."

"Doubtful," Anderson shook his head. "For all we know, Udina would have made it worse. But we'll get to the bottom of this."

After spending another thrity minutes talking over dinner, I stood up from the table and grabbed my plate and Anderson's. "Thank you for dinner, it was delicious as always."

"You're welcome, Katie." He stood as well. "I got a few things I want to show you. Come to your room when you've put those in the sink."

After putting the dishes in the sink and clearing off the table, I made my way into my old bedroom. I saw my father sitting on my bed with a large box beside him.

"Here are some of your things; I thought you might want to bring them with you."

I sat on the other side of the box and lifted up an Earth globe. I couldn't help but smile. "Liara gave this to me for my birthday. She had wanted to give me something that reminded me of home." I placed the globe on my bed and picked up another item. It was my doodle journal Ash gave me for my birthday as well. "Ash." Then I looked at my father. "I can't believe you kept all of my stuff."

"I didn't have the heart to give any of it away." Anderson said in a sad tone. "I guess I just could never... let you go."

I looked up at him and I could see the mist in his eyes. I placed my journal on my bed and then knelt down on the floor and placed my head on his lap. "I'm sorry I caused you so much grief. I promise that when this thing is over, we'll spend more time together."

He placed a hand on my back and began to rub it. "I would like that."

Just then a beep echoed across the apartment. Anderson smiled as he stood up and exited my bedroom. Curiously, I followed him into the den. His communications terminal was beeping, indicating he was getting a call.

"This is probably for you," He said as he took a step back.

I looked at him oddly and then I pushed the button. My eyes widened as I saw a beautiful blonde woman staring at me. "Kahlee?"

"Kathryn? I can't believe it's you!" She then leaned in. "Your eyes are so...blue."

I smiled brightly as I sat down on a chair. "It's a long story. What have you been up too? Are you still at the academy?"

"Of course, don't think I could ever leave even if I wanted to."

I looked at her for a moment and then I looked at my father. "Wait... are you two..." I jumped out of my seat. "Did you two finally decide that I was right all along and you're together?"

Silence.

I squeed.

"Katie," Anderson said with a somewhat annoying sigh. "It's not like-"

"Yes, Kathryn." Kahlee confirmed. "We're together, although it's hard to have a long distance relationship. But whenever I can, I come see him... or vice versa."

"I am soooo happy for you both!!" I had to admit, I wasn't sure if it was the leftover affects from the damn alcohol or what, but I was beaming.

"Thank you." Kahlee smiled. "What about you and Kaidan? Have you two seen each other yet?"

I frowned. "No, I haven't."

Kahlee looked at me and then looked at Anderson. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure you will see each other in no time."

I forced a smile. "I hope so. I miss him." I then took a step back. "I'll leave you and dad alone so you can talk. If I can get a chance, I'll try to stop by at the academy."

"You better." Kahlee scolded

"Love you."

"Love you too, Kate."

I slowly walked out of the room, trying my best to hear the conversation between Anderson and Kahlee.

All I heard was a "Hello, darling." from my father.

Even though I wanted to ease drop on the conversation, I decided to just go back into my bedroom. I sat on my bed and continued to go through my box.

I had decided to stay the night, wanting to spend as much time with my father as possible. After he was done talking to Kahlee, we stayed up for another four hours talking about everything we could possibly imagine. Anderson caught me up on news, sports, and other gossip I had missed for the past two years.

It was 0600 now, and Normandy would be departing in two hours. I turned and looked at my father who was smiling at me.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening last night, Katie. I needed that. I will have your box sent to Normandy before you leave."

I gave him a huge hug. "I love you. And if you do talk to Kaidan, tell him... tell him that I love him, and miss him terribly."

He looked at me and nodded. "I will."

I walked out of the apartment and down to where the elevators were located. It didn't take long to get to Zakera ward from the Silversun Strip. I stepped out onto level 27 and made my way to Normandy. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Captain Bailey cursing over reports from his console.

"Damn hanars!"

"Captain, good morning." I smiled.

"Awww, Commander." He nodded. "Good Morning. You heading out?"

"I am; just wanted to say thank you again for yesterday."

"No problem."

"Do you have a moment to talk?" I asked.

"Of course," He nodded. "Lieutenant, bring the Commander a chair."

A female human nodded. "Yes, Sir." She quickly raced away and came back a few minutes later. "Here yah go, Ma'am."

I nodded my thanks as I sat down next to Bailey. "Can I get you some coffee?" He asked.

"No thanks," I smiled. "I wanted to ask you about your point of the view of the damage here on the Citadel. My father told me the Presidium was the first to be rebuilt?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty shot up. All the wards got hit with debris when the ship exploded. Most of the damage was superficial, and the keepers got things restored fast. Tayseri Ward got the worst though; a big chunk hit near the Dilinaga Concert Hall." Bailey shook his head. "They're still clearing wreckage and trying to get power restored."

"Damn."

"Their estimating five years for full clean up, but I am going to guess it will take more like eight."

"Can you tell me a little bit about Zakera Ward? I have a feeling I'm going to be spending a lot of time here if I come back to the Citadel."

"All the Wards are more-or-less multicultural, but the other four are dominated by asari, turians, or salarians. In Zakera, we've got major enclaves of volus, elcor, and hanar. There's also a human commercial zone at Shin Akiba. We've got a few krogan walking around, and I think I saw a quarian the other day. Over all, Zakera Ward is the 'mutt' Ward."

I leaned in my chair and crossed my legs. "And tell me about yourself, Mr. Bailey. How did you to become captain? Last time I was here there weren't any human captains in C-Sec."

"C-Sec took a lot of casualties when the geth boarded the Presidium. The Special Response division was hard-hit. They stopped turning their noses up at human resumes. They needed bodies in uniform, and we had the most experienced bodies. But don't let them fool you; there is only a few human captains’ around. I guess I was just a lucky one."

I stood up from my chair. "I should get back to Normandy before they leave without me." I offered my hand and Bailey took it. "It was nice to see you, Captain."

"You too, Shepard. Stay out of trouble."

"I could say the same." I winked as I walked out of C-Sec and headed for Normandy.

As I walked out of C-Sec’s main office and into customs, I noticed the same turian as before standing at the customs counter complaining.

"What's wrong now?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you board a shuttle with that." The customs lady commented.

"But this is a ceremonial item of my people!" The turian yelled.

"Sir, it's a 15 centimeter serrated blade."

"You humans are all racists!"

I couldn't help but shake my head as I took the pod jumper over to Normandy and boarded.

 

"Commander!" I heard Joker say as the doors to the docking bay closed. "Did you see Anderson?"

I walked into the cockpit and leaned up against the bulkhead. "Yeah," I smiled. "It was nice to see him." I paused. "Joker, he had no clue about you being grounded."

"What? But... how is that possible? What about Hackett?"

"He's going to look into it, but Jeff... I don't think Steve knew either."

"Damn." Jeff shook his head. "Well I guess the puzzle is slowly getting put together."

"Yeah," I nodded. "We'll get to the bottom of this. So how are things going on up here?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I really want a chance to put the Normandy through her paces. I just have to trim up the drive output and it'll be like we never lost her. But IT won't let me."

 _"Safety standards advise against manipulating drive settings while engines are powered and in use, Mr. Moreau._ EDI said.

"See what I mean? Commander, can we shut this thing off? I don't need it in my day-to-day."

"Sorry Joker, nothing I can do."

"Maybe I'll find a soldering gun. There's got to be some wires I can cross to make it hurt."

I shook my head. "No sabotage. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't break the boss's toys."

As I walked down the catwalk to the CIC, I couldn't help but overhear Crewman Matthews talking with Hadley. "Rich, I heard about Ferris Fields. Any news on your brother?"

"He's gone. They're all gone. But we'll get them back." Hadley said with confidence.

"You damn right we'll get them back." I said as I bent down to where Hadley and Matthew's were at. "Don't give up hope."

"And we’ll make sure the Collectors pay for taking him." Matthews nodded.

"Yeah." Hadley said with a sigh.

I patted the young man on the shoulder and then headed for the CIC.

"Good morning, Commander. You have unread messages at your private terminal." Kelly smiled.

"Thank you, Kelly. We're still on for dinner tonight?"

She nodded. "Of course, I can't wait." She handed me a pad. "The shipments of M-5 Phalanx heavy pistols have arrived and are in the armory. The food rations you ordered arrived as well and were delivered to Gardner this morning. Your box just arrived and is in your room as well. Engineers Donnelly and Daniels would like to chat with you once you get a chance."

"Thanks, I will head down there after I grab a cup of coffee."

"Also, Kasumi Goto arrived last night and has claimed the port observation lounge."

I smiled. "What do you think of Kasumi?"

"She is going to be a very interesting addition to the crew. I can see why she's good at her work... she never reveals anything meaningful about herself. It's all on the surface. It'll be a challenge getting to know who she really is."

"I will have to pay her a visit. Thank you for the briefing, Kelly. Talk to you later."

I entered the elevator and ordered it to deck 3. I couldn't help but smile as I knocked on the door to the port observation door.

"Come in." I heard a cheerful voice. "Shep!" Kasumi greeted me. "I heard you had quite a night last night. I'm glad you got to spend some time with your father."

I crossed my arms. "How do you know I spent time with my father?"

"People are talking out there... and I hear it all." She smiled.

"Wait, did you just admit you're a stalker?" I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Stalker is a creepy word, Shep. But... maybe."

"So how do you like Normandy?"

Kasumi got up and walked over to the window. "I usually travel hidden away in cargo bays. It's nice to be able to look out a window for a change." She turned to me. "This is going to be fun."

"I'm glad to have you here, Kasumi." I stood up from the couch. Just then I saw a beautiful painting on the wall that I didn't recognize before. "Wow, this is beautiful. Is this yours?"

Kasumi walked over to the painting and ran her hand over the side of it. "Yeah, this painting has a special place in my heart. An art collector hired me to steal it. When I got there, the painting was gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah. On my way out, I saw it being hauled off by another thief. I chased him down, tackled him, and took the painting." Kasumi smiled. "That's how I met Keiji. I never did turn it in to my employer."

"Keiji?"

"My old partner." She said sadly as she looked at me.

"The greybox we're going after... it belonged to him?"

She walked over to the window. "Yes."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything."

"I will, Shep. Thank you." Her tone was low.

I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment before departing the lounge.

 

After stopping by to get a cup of coffee, I headed to the Main Battery. I had to see what Garrus was up to and if he had a good visit with Chellick. When I entered, I found him on his cot reading a pad. He was shirtless and I could see the damage that was done by that damn rocket. It was mostly on his right side, starting by the side of his cheek down to his jaw. It ran down his neck to his shoulder and to the side of his chest.

"Garrus," I finally choked out as I turned around. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you. I saw that the light on the door was green."

"It’s okay, Shepard."

I turned around to see him pull a green and gold shirt over his head. "I've been up for a while. Been reading some news on Palaven." He grabbed his visor and slipped it on before turning to me. "How was dinner with Anderson?"

"It was good," I smiled. "Thank you for carrying me to the apartment. I don't remember much after that turian gave me that last drink."

"He did say it would knock you on your ass."

"How was your visit with Chel?"

"It was good. He's commander at the C-Sec turian embassy. I'm quite proud of him."

"Did you run into Executor Pallin?"

Garrus shook his head. "No, thank the Spirits. From what Chellick tells me, he's more of an ass then the last time I saw him."

"And did your armor arrive?" I beamed. "I bet it looks great on you."

"I haven't tried it on. Maybe on the next mission I can join you and test it out."

I nodded. "Sure, we're heading to Zorya to help those miners Zaeed mentioned. Speaking of which, I probably should go down there and see if there is any other details I need to know. I'll catch you later?"

"You bet." He winked as he turned to his console.

 

I entered Engineering and saw Daniels and Donnelly at their station.

"Garrus put some crazy tech into the main guns. It's almost doubled their power draw. I wonder how he did it so fast." Donnelly stated.

"They seem pretty wicked." Daniels agreed.

"Indeed. Don't worry, a few tweaks to the forward capacitors, and the balance is back in line." Donnelly said, and then he turned. "Good morning, Shepard."

"Commander!" Daniels turned and saluted. "I didn't see you."

"Good morning, you two." I smiled. "Kelly said you wanted to see me?"

"We just wanted to let you know that we got those FBA couplings installed. Now we only have to calibrate every week instead of every day. You're the best, Commander." Donnelly smiled.

"I'm glad they worked out for you." I nodded.

"We were thinking about celebrating our newfound free time with some Skyllian-Five Poker. Was thinking of setting up a game night; want to join us?" Donnelly asked.

Daniels took a step back. "Come on, Kenneth. The commander doesn't want to play cards with grease monkeys like us."

I laughed. "Actually, I would love to join you. Set up a game night and invite whoever you want to as well."

"Really?" Daniels asked.

"Really." I nodded. "Just let me know the time and place."

"Wow, thanks Commander." Daniels said with a smile.

I bowed my head gently to the engineers before leaving Engineering and walking into the cargo hold Zaeed was in.

"Zaeed," I smiled as he was sitting on his cot, reading a pad. "We're heading to Zorya. Can you tell me a little bit more about this Vido Santiago?"

"Of course." He reached for a pad and handed it to me. "That's all the intel I have that is vital to the mission."

I looked down at the pad.

_Zorya:  
Orbital Distance: 1.8 AU  
Orbital Period: 2.4 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: 1.013  
Radius: 6,247 km  
Day Length: 28.4 Earth Hours  
Atm. Pressure: 1.22 atm  
Surface Temp: 33 C  
Surface Gravity: 1.0 g  
Mass: 0.952 Earth Masses  
Satellites: 2_

_First colonized in 2160, Zorya's temperate and tropical zones are overrun with plants and fungi of all kinds. As a result, the air in most habitable areas is choked with pollen and spores that range from benign to deadly. The scattered colonies across the planet have resorted to clear-cutting and slash-and-burn farming to create habitable zones. The more rural areas where the spores are thickest are populated only by vorcha._

I looked up at Zaeed. "So not only do we have to deal with the Blue Suns, but we might see vorcha?"

"No," Zaeed shook his head. "The vorcha won't be close to the mining facility. The Blue Suns would have taken care of them."

I continued to read.

_Vido Alberto Santiago.  
Born on March 13, 2142 in Madrid, Spain, Earth._

_Vido is a human mercenary and currently the leader of the Blue Suns mercenary group. He is one of the most feared and respected merc in the known galaxy. He has been known to have high relations with bounty hunter and terrorist Donovan Hock and Darner Vosque._

I looked up at Zaeed. "That's it? That's all we have on him?"

"There isn't much to go on. The asshole wasn't keen on giving his biography."

I sighed. "And he is on Zorya due to him taking people hostage in a mining facility?" Zaeed only nodded. "I guess we will get more Intel when we get there. Do you mind if we bring Garrus with us? He got some new armor and would like to try it out."

Zaeed nodded. "Of course. Although it is interesting you knew him from before."

"Oh?" I lifted a brow.

"Knew a lot of men taking jobs to kill the son of a bitch. I never saw the point. He and I wanted the same thing: a whole lot of mercs dead." Zaeed stood up and went over to his knives and picked one up. "Hell of sniper, though. And he kept himself alive with all the mercs in Omega after him. That aint' easy."

"He almost didn't make it." I frowned.

"But he did." Zaeed nodded. "It will be nice to see him in full action."

I smiled and then looked around the room. I then saw an old gun laying on top of the container. "Jessie?"

"Aye, that's my girl. Fond memories, Shepard. Fond memories."

_"Commander, we just got clearance to leave the Citadel. ETA to Zorya is 20 hours."_

"Thanks, Joker." I said and then looked at Zaeed. "If anything else comes up, let me know."

"I will, Shepard. Thank you."

I walked out of the cargobay and took the elevator up to my cabin. It was 0815 and I still had a lot of messages and reports I had to comb through.

There was a knock on my door at 1100 hours and I peeked around the corner. "Come in." I said, curious as to whom it was. My smile brightened as I saw Mordin enter.

"Shepard, brought wine."

"Mordin." I smiled. "Please come in."

"Thank you. Nice place. Much bigger then rooms on STG warships."

"And the Alliance as well. Here, let me take that bottle and get us some glasses."

"Yes. Will start scan. Have wine after."

I went to my cabinet and grabbed some wine glasses. "Tell me about STG, Mordin." I said as I began to pour.

"Respected organization. Clandestine. Handles difficult assignments with limited oversight." Mordin said as he began to scan my room with his OT. "Recon, analysis, occasional wet-work. Identify problems, have neutralization options ready should need arise." Mordin went behind one of my chairs and pulled out a small device. Then he continued to scan. "Model for Council Spectres based on Special Tasks Group. Very similar."

"Similar in what way?" I asked as Mordin found another bug under my bed.

"Salarians lack numbers, brute strength, military prowess. Have to rely upon stealth, intelligence." He turned to me and smiled. "Agents trusted, given wide operative freedoms. Spectres similar. Given goal, told to accomplish. By any means necessary. Better funded, of course. Didn't have to buy our own weapons."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You would think the Council would have money to do that sort of thing."

After about five more minutes, Mordin had placed five bug devices on the table. "All clean. One in fish tank. Used tech to fry. No harm to fish of course."

"Thanks, Mordin." I picked up my wine glass and toasted. "To being bug free."

"Bug free." Mordin said as he took a sip.

I crossed my legs as I leaned back on my couch. "So what kind of research were you doing in the STG?"

"Not simply research. Several recon missions. Covert, high-risk. Served under young captain named Kirrahe. Studied krogan genophage. Took water, tissue samples from krogan colonies."

"Captian Kirrahe? I worked with an STG captain named Kirrahe. His team helped me destroy Saren's cloning facility on Virmire."

Mordin leaned in the chair. "I heard he was part of that! Jury-rigged explosive?" Mordin chuckled. "Always got job done with limited resources. Good Captain. Bit of a cloaca, though. Loved his speeches. 'Hold the Line!' Personally prefer to get job done and go home."

"I remember him saying a speech about holding the line. He really rallied his team. Even inspired mine."

"Probably military pravado. Jorgon, chest-pounding." Mordin then looked at me. "Errr, no offence."

I smiled. "None taken." I took a sip. "So why would the STG study the genophage?"

Mordin lowered his head as he swirled the wine in his glass. "Krogan Rebellions bloody, dangerous. Nearly as bad as rachni attacks." He then looked up at me. "All species evolve, adapt, mutate. If genophage weakens, need to be prepared.

"Prepared? Prepared for what?"

"Military schematics for likely krogan population growth. Political scenarios for attack points. Genophage reduced krogan numbers. Species aggression unchecked." He took a breath. "Population explosion would be disastrous. STG helped check Krogan Rebellions. Needed to be ready to do the same. Simple recon. Nothing to worry about."

"I remember Wrex telling me about the genophage. A sterility plague is what he called it. Millions of krogan were still born; lots of miscarriages. What can you tell me about it?"

"Bio-weapon designed by salarian science team. Deployed by turians against krogans to end Krogan Rebellions more than a thousand years ago." Mordin took a breath. "Affects every cell of krogan body. Commonly and incorrectly considered a sterility plague."

"So Wrex was right?"

Mordin shook his head. "Actually adjusts viable fertility rates to compensate for high krogan birthrate. Stabilizes to pre-industrial population growth levels."

"It’s still a plague Mordin."

Mordin looked at me. "No. But see your point." Mordin finished his wine and stood up from his chair. "Will go down to lab and study Collector sample. Will be there if you need me."

I stood up from the couch. "Thanks for the wine, Mordin and for fixing my infestation problem."

Mordin nodded as he grabbed the ‘bugs’ and exited my cabin.

 

I had spent the rest of the day reading over reports and messages. One message in particular bothered me a little bit, and I wasn't sure why.

_From: Nalah Butler_

_Commander Shepard,_

_My husband was one of the men serving on Garrus' team. I don't know how much Garrus talked to you about what happened. I don't know the specifics myself, only that my husband died in a trap set by those bastard gangs. I know Garrus blames himself; he took every shot fired at his squad as a failure on his part, and it was clear when he sent me the message about my husband that he thinks it was his fault._

_My husband would never have wanted that. He was proud of the work he did on Garrus' squad. He was taking back Omega from the gangs. He died fighting with honor. I miss him. God, I'd give anything to get him back. But whatever happened there wasn't Garrus' fault._

_You're his commander now. Please, if you can, help him stop blaming himself. And please, don't tell him that I sent you this. Just please... take care of him. Thank you._

_-Nalah Butler_

I probably stared at the message for an hour at least, not sure if I should tell Garrus or not. I heard a knock at my door and I yelled 'enter' as I pushed the off button on the screen.

Kelly Chambers entered with a smile. "Commander."

"Kelly." I smiled back. "I'm glad you could make it. Come sit, Rupert should be here anytime now to deliver us some dinner. Mordin brought a bottle of wine up earlier today; thought we could finish it while we wait."

"That would be wonderful." Kelly nodded. "Have you been up here all day?"

"Mostly. I never thought being dead for two years would make someone so... busy." I joked. "I also got a letter from someone and I haven't figured out how to process it."

"It will take time, Shepard." Kelly sat on the couch.

I poured my yeoman a glass of wine and handed it to her. "So Miss Chambers, tell me how you managed to get wrapped up with Cerberus. They have a dark reputation."

"I was born on Earth. California."

"Oh, a California girl." I teased.

"After I finished my schooling at UC, I traveled to the Citadel to hopefully get a job. For humans, being so far away from home can be stressful. I had hoped to be a counselor and to help people who were going through rough patches of being so far away from home." She lowered her head. "It didn't go very well."

I looked at her with a lift brow. "What happened?"

"No one wanted me, not even the Veteran Affairs Office. So, I became a dancer to pay the bills. It wasn't until a year ago that Cerberus found me. They told me I had high potential and that dancing in the lower wards wasn't for me. So, I joined. A few months after that, I was set to be a part of the Lazarus Project."

"Wait, you were a stripper?" I asked somewhat shockingly.

Kelly laughed. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Well... yeah. You're such a brilliant person. You're better than that."

Kelly took a sip of her wine. "It doesn't matter what you're good at, Shepard. You have to do what you have to do to survive... right?"

I looked at her for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Rupert delivered dinner about ten minutes later. After he left, we continued our visit as we ate.

"Oh, and to answer your other question," Kelly said after she took a bite. "I know our methods can be dark, but Cerberus has noble objectives. We look out for human interests. Advance human technologies. Save human lives. They're good goals."

"Kelly," I whispered. "They were responsible for killing an Alliance admiral. For killing my squad on Akuze. Why do you think they have good goals? Cerberus wants to dominate all alien and put humankind on top... right?"

Kelly frowned. "There are some things that I don't agree with; but if that is what it takes to strive us forward..." She bit her lip. "Cerberus looks out for humanity, but that doesn't mean we hate aliens. My sister started a dog shelter, but she loved cats too." Kelly took another bite. "I love humanity. I also love asari, quarian, turian, salarian, hanar. That isn't a conflict with Cerberus ideals."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "That's a very positive attitude, Kelly. Don't lose that."

"What can I say?" Kelly shrugged. "I'm a people person!"

Hours passed before Kelly and I found out that the time was 0400. After giving Kelly a hug and telling her thanks for a great evening, I walked over to my desk and sat down. Just then my terminal beeped, indicating that I had an unread message. I read it.

_From: James Ashton. Project Firewalker:_

_Commander,_

_The MSV Rosalie, a survey ship with Cerberus connections, has gone missing. The survey team was field-testing a new prototype: the Hammerhead planet-side exploration rover. In addition, scientists Dr. Manuel Cayce and Dr. Robert O'Loy are aboard the MSV Rosalie and conducting research for us. We need you to find the ship, her survey team, and the doctors._

_The MSV Rosalie was last seen near planet Zeona (Elysta, Ismar Frontier)._

I lifted a brow as I searched where Zeona was located.

"Huh," I said to myself. "The same cluster as Zorya."

I had a feeling this just wasn’t a coincidence, but Project Firewalker would have to wait though. Saving those miners on Zorya was a priority.

 

When I stepped out of the shuttle and onto the planet Zorya, a gust of wind blew through my hair. The sound of a waterfall echoed in the distance as I saw a pair of colorful birds fly overhead. I could see the mining facility from where I stood as well. Smoke pouring out of the smokestack like an erupting volcano.

"Don't let the wildlife fool you, Shepard." Zaeed pointed out. "When you come to Zorya you bring your goddamn firearms and antihistamines." He ran his hand over his OT. "Tapping into Blue Suns communications. They probably know we're here."

"Borris, stay here with the shuttle. Keep us informed if anything happens."

"Aye, Commander."

_"Squad Bravo, a shuttle landed near your location. Check it out."_

I looked at Zaeed who was now glaring. "Vido."

"Zaeed, go ahead and take lead. This is your mission."

Zaeed nodded as we made our way through the jungle. It wasn't more than a minute before Zaeed stopped alongside three dead bodies. "Shot in the back and left to rot. That's definitely Vido's style."

I bent down to examine them better. "Looks like miners."

"They probably ran." Zaeed said. "Poor bastards."

"Shepard; we got some movement coming from those bushes." Garrus said as he pointed his rifle.

A pyjack came running out of hiding and across the path to the other side. We continued our way carefully down the path. Just then another pyjack darted out. "You know, Shepard;" Garrus commented. "If we had the Mako, you could run one over again. You know... for old times’ sake."

I turned around and punched him in the arm. "That's not funny, Garrus." I growled. "That was an accident and you know it!"

 _Command to Bravo. Take a position. Likely these people are not runaways."_ Vido called over the comm.

Zaeed turned to look at me. "Shepard, you should take point. Just be sure to stay tight, and look out for ambushes."

I nodded as I took lead and headed down a narrow dirt path. Just as I turned a corner, a bullet zipped passed me.

 _"Report to base! Armed intruders incoming at the southern checkpoint!"_ yelled a merc over the comm.

"Now the fun begins." Zaeed said as he took cover behind some containers.

"Garrus, there's a merc with a rocket launcher up on the right side of that tower. Take her out!" I shouted.

"I'm on it!" Garrus yelled.

After a few minutes of fighting, I heard a woman's voice over the comm.

_"Reinforcements incoming. We got your backs!"_

"Shepard," Garrus called out as he shot a merc in the head. "Was it just me or did that woman sound somewhat like you?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It’s a good thing I’m recording.” Garrus said as he played the communication over again on his OT.

_"Reinforcements incoming. We got your backs!"_

"Hmmm," Zaeed said as he took a shot. "I see what you mean. Maybe Shepard has a clone."

"Shepard in the Blue Suns?" Garrus teased. "That's something you don't hear every day."

I growled. "You two have gone off the deep end." I shot my pistol, using cyro blast and overload as well.

After ten minutes in battle, the last merc fell dead to the ground. As Garrus and Zaeed were giving each other comments about how well they did; I pushed a button on my OT.

_"Reinforcements incoming. We got your backs!"_

I shook my head in denial. "She sounds nothing like me."

Garrus and Zaeed looked at each other and then back at me.

"If you say so, Shepard." Garrus shrugged.

I had my hands on my hips now, glaring at them both.

As we continued to walk, I couldn't help but ponder. Was there a chance that I was cloned? Even though it was very doubtful, I would have to ask Miranda.

"We can cross the river here," Zaeed said as he went to the bridge control "Just need to extract the bridge and-"

_"This is Commander Santiago. If any of you retreat while the intruders are still alive, I'll kill you myself. Now, get the hell back out there!_

Zaeed stopped the extraction of the bridge half way and shook his head. "Vido. Sounds like he hasn't changed."

I walked up to him and leaned on the bridge railing. "Honestly, sounds like he needs to get shot."

Zaeed crossed his arms. "Glad to see you and I agree. I knew he was a sadistic bastard back when we started the Blue Suns. The Suns only got meaner after he staged his little coup twenty years ago."

Garrus walked up to Zaeed. "Wait, you founded the Blue Suns?"

"It's not common knowledge." Zaeed then raised his lip. "That son of a bitch wiped me out of the records."

"Wiped you out of the records?" I had a confused look on my face.

"Yeah, he ran the books... I led the men. Worked real well for a while. Then Vido decided to start hiring batarians. Cheaper labor, he said. Goddamn terrorists, I said."

"What happened between you two?" I asked.

"Vido turned my men against me," Zaeed leaned his hands on the bridge railing. "He paid six of them to restrain me while he put a gun to my head and pulled the trigger." Zaeed turned to me. "For twenty years, I've seen that bastard every time I closed my eyes. Every time I sighted down on a target. Every time I heard a gunshot!"

He was angry; beyond angry it seemed. And honestly, I didn't blame him. His hatred for Vido was like my hatred for batarians.

"You survived a gunshot to the head?" I admit, I was amazed.

"Yeah," he took a breath. "And you survived your ship getting disintegrated. A stubborn enough person can survive just about anything."

Garrus nodded. "That's how I survived Omega."

_"They're at the southern access. All squads mass at the gatehouse! Now!"_

I turned to Zaeed. "We shouldn't keep the asshole waiting. Let's go."

Zaeed nodded as he pushed the button to finish the extraction of the bridge. We made our way up the small ramp and a large hill.

 _"Squads Charlie, Delta. Mass on the gatehouse!"_ A Blue Sun's dispatcher ordered over the comm.

The gatehouse was quite massive with large metal walls and doors.

"You ready?" I asked when we approached the door.

"I've been ready for twenty goddamn years!" Zaeed yelled. "Let's end this."

The door to the gatehouse opened and we walked in. I looked up to see a man with black hair on a metal balcony. He was smiling and had at least a dozen Blue Suns next to him with their guns aimed.

"Zaeed Massani. You finally tracked me down."

"Vido." Zaeed growled as he reached for his rifle.

"Don't be stupid, Zaeed. I have a whole company of bloodthirsty bastard’s behind me, ready to kill or be killed on my command." Then Vido took a step forward, his hands on the railing. "Actually, take your shot. Give my men a reason to put you down like the mad dog you are. Again."

"You know," I said as I took a step forward. "This would be a good time to get on your knees and beg for his forgiveness. It might end better for you that way."

The man looked at me. "And who is this Massani? Is this your bitch or are you hers?"

Zaeed looked at me and then quickly grabbed his rifle, shooting at Vido as he ran to the left side of the room. I noticed one of the bullets had zipped passed Vido's head and hit a gas valve behind him.

"What was that? Gone nearsighted, old friend?" Vido taunted to Zaeed.

"Burn you son of a bitch."

Zaeed shot another bullet, hitting the leaky valve. Before I had time to react, Garrus shoved me to a metal barrier as debris began to fall from the ceiling. I could feel the blood dripping from my lip as Garrus took cover beside me.

"You just signed your death warrant, Massani!" Vido growled as blood oozed from his face.

I quickly looked to see Zaeed hitting a rotating valve with the butt of his gun.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I wiped the blood from my lip.

There was another loud explosion, causing the mercs to scream as they burned to death.

"I'm opening the gate." He said bluntly as the far gatehouse doors opened.

"Damn it, Zaeed." I growled as I stood up. "Warn me next time!"

"Vido was confident. Had a lot of men, but now he's lost the home-field advantage. If we keep up the pressure, no way he's gettin' out of here alive."

"The mission is to save these workers, not burn them to death!" I yelled.

"I came here to kill Vido Santiago. You want my help on your mission; you better make sure that man dies today."

My hands went into a ball. "Keep to the mission or-"

Just then another loud explosion occurred, causing more debris to fall down. "This isn't the time to argue about this. We'll discuss this later."

Zaeed took a step closer so that his face was in mine. "Once Vido's dead, we can discuss anything you want."

He pushed me aside as he exited the building. I followed Zaeed around the corner. Just as we were about to open the door to enter the main facility, I heard a young man screaming on top of an outside catwalk.

"Help! There are others trapped in the facility! I can't get to the gas valves to shut them off! The whole place is going to blow!"

"No time." Zaeed said as he looked at me. "Vido's probably halfway to the shuttle docks by now."

"I get why you want Vido dead, Zaeed. But is he worth watching those people burn to death?"

"I'm not sticking around to watch. We stop to help these people, and Vido gets away. And if he gets away, I'm blaming you."

I glared at him. "Damn it, Zaeed. We're here to free these people. We're going in."

"I knew this was a mistake. Damn it, Vakarian... talk some sense into her!"

Just as I was about to drop to the lower area to head into the facility, I felt a grip on my arm. "Shepard, no."

I turned to look at Garrus. "Garrus, let go. We have to-"

"We have to stop Vido, Shepard."

"Are you serious? Garrus, we have-"

"Two years ago when we went after Dr. Heart, you told me that there were going to be times where you have to decide to save a few people or to stop a phycho from hurting others. This is one of those times, is it not? I know you want to save these people, but... if we let Vido go; what will happen to the other people he will slave or kill?"

I swallowed hard. Garrus was right, we had to stop Vido... no matter the cost. I looked up at the young man who had terror in his eyes.

"If we can't save them all, then we can at least save one." I walked over to the man. "We can't save your friends, but we can save you. Jump."

"What? No!" The man yelled as another explosion happened. "We can't abandon them!"

"For fucks sake, jump before I shoot you!" Zaeed growled.

The young man looked like he was going to shit himself; but he jumped and landed on the catwalk below. “Ow.”

"What's your name?” I asked as I helped him up.

"Alex." He gulped.

"Alex, we have a shuttle on the other side of the river. Tell Borris I sent you, and then stay there. Do you understand?"

"Yes... but… what about the others?”

I lowered my head. “I’m sorry, there is nothing we can do. Now go.”

The young man stood there for a moment before limping off. 

"Let's get moving before Vido gets away." Zaeed said as we entered the building.

I could hear screams coming from the mining colonists as we entered. I tried to ignore it as the Suns' mercs came at us with their guns firing.

 _"I'll take you out with me!"_ Vido said over the comm as Garrus and Zaeed began to fire back.

It wasn't long before the first wave of mercs were defeated.

"We need to get to that door to-"

An explosion muffled Zaeed's words as a chunk of flooring, that linked the lower room that we were in and an upper area, collapsed just ahead of us.

"Looks like we have to go around." Garrus commented.

"More Suns coming up on your right!" Zaeed called out as he took cover.

"Garrus, there's a merc with a flame thrower, help me overload him!"

"On it!" Garrus shouted as we both used overload, causing the mercs to explode.

After the other couple of mercs fell, we hurried on ahead. It didn't take us long to circle around to the upper area.

"More mercs!" Garrus yelled.

"Vido!" Zaeed yelled. "Stop hiding behind these men and come fight me!"

"Shepard, rocket trooper on the upper stairwell to your left." Garrus warned.

We entered the next area a few minutes later. It was quiet, with the exception of the civilians screaming.

"Keep an eye out," I ordered as I tried to block out the sound.

"Shepard, take a look at this." Garrus said as he picked up a weapon. "It's a M-451 Firestorm flamethrower. Could be useful."

"I'll take it," I nodded as I grabbed it. "It might come in handy."

"The intruders are this way! I need cover!" yelled a merc as they appeared in the room.

I aimed my flamethrower as we walked into another room. One almost appeared in front of me, so I quickly pull the trigger, causing my weapon to spew out deadly flames.

"AHHHHH!" the merc cried as Garrus and Zaeed began their assault.

After the mercs were dead, we collected a few credits before entering another room. This one was quite bigger than the rest.

 _"I'll bring this place down around you!"_ Vido said over the comm.

"Not if I get to you first!" Zaeed growled.

_"You should have died when I shot you the first time!"_

Zaeed cried out in anger. As Zaeed and Vido traded words with each other, I ducked down by Garrus and shook my head. "This vendetta is going to kill him."

"I know how he feels, Shepard." Garrus shot a Suns merc in the head before he took cover again. "Zaeed wants Vido dead just as much as I want Sedonis dead."

"I know, but..."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You're doing the right thing." Garrus then went out of cover to shoot another merc.

"Shepard, Vakarian! There's a heavy mech heading your way."

I grabbed my grenade launcher. "Let's go take care of it."

Garrus nodded as we ran out of cover, killing a few mercs along the way. I ran to a metal post and took cover, peeking to see where the mech was at.

"Garrus, on your left! Take its shields down... then I will blow that fucker to hell. Zaeed, watch your back!"

After spending a good five minutes fighting off the heavy and the last of the mercs, Zaeed ran up to the outer door. "This is where the shuttle pad is at. Let's go before that bastard gets away!"

I nodded as we rushed outside, but stopped as I saw Vido limping his way to a gunship. I took a step forward, but Garrus grabbed my arm.

"No, Zaeed has to do this himself."

I watched Zaeed shoot towards Vido, the bullet ricocheting next to him.

"Zaeed. Please." Vido begged. "You know it was nothing personal. Just business, I swear." Vido slowly started to walk away, but cried out when Zaeed shot him in the leg. "It was twenty years ago! Look at you, I did you a favor!" Zaeed said nothing as he continued to watch Vido. "Zaeed, please! I'm gonna die here, man! Do something!"

"Fry, you son of a bitch." Zaeed simply said as he took the heatsink from his rifle and threw it into the pool of gas Vido was sitting in.

The screams of Vido echoed across Zorya as he burned to death.


	9. The Warlord's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and the team head to a volcanic planet to search for some missing scientist and to also recruit a krogan warlord who might have the key as to why the Collectors are attacking the human colonists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on posting the chapter. My writing partner in crime is going through some RL shit and so I have been waiting patiently for her to slowly get back on her feet. :)
> 
> This chapter is rated PG-13 for the usual language and all the other stuff :P
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. It's very much appreciated. If I could, I would give you all cookies!! <3

"Joker, set a course for the Elysta system. We need to investigate a missing ship near the planet Zeona." I ordered as Borris landed the shuttle.

 _"Aye, Commander. Plotting course."_ There was a pause. _"ETA is two hours."_

As soon as the Kodiak was secure, I stepped off and looked at Zaeed. He looked troubled. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," He looked at me. "I appreciate what you did down there. Might not seem like it, but you did the right thing." He then turned to the young man who was still sitting in one of the shuttle seats. "I hope he understands too. Killing Vido solves a lot of problems, and not just my own."

"I know." I nodded. "You and Garrus were right; we had to stop Vido. And in time, I am sure he will understand too."

Zaeed nodded as he headed for the elevator. I then turned and looked at Garrus who had been standing behind me.

"Zorya was a hell of a mission, Shepard. I'm sure there's more to come."

I sighed. "Probably worse."

He stepped out of the shuttle and then looked at me. "I hope you're not mad at me for stopping you. I wanted to save those people too."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not angry. Well I am... but not at you. You were right, we had to stop Vido."

"One of those calculated risk scenarios. I talked to Alex for a little bit; he says he's from Earth."

"And he has no family on Zorya?"

"He told me 'not anymore'. Not sure what he meant by that, but guessing some of his family was in that mining facility."

"Damn." I sighed. "I'll talk to him."

"Right, I'll be up in the Main Battery cleaning my weapons and armor."

I watched Garrus as he disappeared into the elevator with Borris right behind him. I then turned to look at the young boy who was still sitting in the shuttle, staring at the floor. I sat down beside him and leaned in; folding my hands.

"You okay?" The young man looked at me and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"How... how could you have just left them there?" The young man choked. "How?"

I looked at him, tears were forming in his eyes. "Alex, I know it's hard for you to see it, but that man had to be stopped. He was very dangerous. If we had let him go, others would have been enslaved, hurt, even killed."

The young boy looked at me, hate now in his eyes. "What gave you the right to make that call? What gave you the right to sacrifice my sister?"

I looked at him for a moment. "Your sister was in there?" He nodded. "I'm sorry. I lost my sister too."

Alex looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean?"

I intertwined my hands. "When I was fifteen, my colony was attacked by batarian raiders. I lost my entire family to them, including my sister. Some of the batarians were killed, but most of them got away. Every time I hear that a colony was raided by batarians; part of me wonders if it was the same batarians who raided my home." I let out a sigh. "If Vido escaped, others would have died too. Someone else’s sister, or mother, or father. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Alex looked at me. "My mother once said 'Doing the right thing for someone else occasionally means doing something that feels wrong to you.' I guess she was right, because I feel like shit."

I placed my hand on his leg. "You didn't do anything wrong, Alex. However, your mother was right. Sometimes it's very hard and difficult to do the right thing. We humans usually like to take the 'easy way out'."

"So my sister's sacrifice will save countless lives?"

"Of course, and we will honor her. What was her name?"

"Ashlee."

I couldn't help but smile. "I had a very good friend named Ashley. She died sacrificing herself so that others could live."

Alex looked at me. "Thank you for saving my life, Shepard."

"You're welcome;" I smiled. "Garrus tells me you are from Earth. As soon as we are able to, I will take you home personally."

"Really? I... That would be wonderful! I haven't been home in almost three years. Thank you! Thank you!"

The young boy wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help but hug him tight. "You're very welcome. How old are you anyways?"

"I'm 17."

I looked up at the counter that was hanging on the back wall of the shuttle: 0500. Just in time to grab a small bite to eat before heading back out.

"Come on, we'll get you set up with a bunk bed in one of the crew's quarters." Alex and I departed the shuttle and entered the elevator. "But first, let's get you to the med-bay and get you checked out."

 

When we entered the med-bay, I was half expecting to see Crewman Rosa Gordon on duty, due to the fact Karin didn't start her shift for another hour. However my beloved doctor was standing beside a biobed with Garrus. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Obviously even Garrus couldn't out run the infamous Dr. Karin Chakwas.

"You’re coming along just fine, Garrus." Karin said. "Although I would like you stay out of trouble for the next twelve hours. I want to keep an eye on the mending of your jaw."

"Doc, I feel fine." Garrus sighed and then he looked at me. "Shepard, this isn’t' funny."

I chuckled. "Yeah, it actually is. Now you know what I have to put up with."

Karin turned and glared at me. "Don't you start, Kate." Then she looked at Alex. "And who is this handsome young man?"

"Karin, I would like for you to meet Alex. He was the only survivor at the mining facility. I would like for you to give him a full checkup."

"Of course," Karin said as she walked over to an empty biobed. "Come, sit up here. Let's take a look."

"Can I go now, Doc?" Garrus asked with a sigh.

"Yes, get out of my hair." Karin waved Garrus off.

Garrus and I walked out of the med-bay. "Damn, that woman seems like she is everywhere. The moment I stepped out of the elevator she grabbed my hand and dragged me in."

"She does that... quite well in fact." I smiled as Garrus and I entered the mess hall.

"Hey Rupert," came Hawthorne's voice from one of the tables. "There's something different about this meal. Seems like you put in more food and less ass."

"Yeah, yeah... keep talkin'!" Rupert yelled from the kitchen.

Garrus turned and looked at me. "Going to the Main Battery to get some rest. I'll catch you later."

I nodded to Garrus and then turned to look at Rupert who was stirring a pot of something-or-other. Although, it did smell pretty good.

"Rupert, I see you're putting the groceries to good use."

"I sure am, Commander!" Rupert smiled. "Thanks a bunch for getting them for me. I owe you one. I'm just cooking up some of my calamari gumbo." He took a spoon out of the utensil drawer and dipped it in the pot. "Here, try a bite."

I looked at the gumbo for a moment and shrugged as I took the bite. "Mmm, that's not too bad."

"Truth told, it's based on an asari recipe. Seems a little cannibalistic to me with their tentacle heads and all, but they know good grub."

I laughed. "Probably for the best you don't go spreading that around."

Gardner smiled. "Anyway, thanks again! You really came through."

"You're welcome." I nodded. "Save me a bowl, will you?"

Rupert nodded. "You bet, Commander."

 

By the time we touched down on Zeona, it was 0730 on August 10th.

"Joker," I said as I stepped off the Kodiak. "While we are investigating the crash and the whereabouts of Dr. Cayce and Dr. O'Loy; scan for resources. Mordin told me we're going to need a lot of Palladium and Element Zero. Keep an extra eye out for those. I will contact you when we're done here."

_"Aye, Commander."_

I looked over at Kasumi who seemed to be memorized by her surroundings. "Penny for your thoughts." I teased.

"This place is just...amazing." She said in awe. "I've never been in an active volcano before."

 _"Commander,"_ It was EDI. _"I'm detecting sulfur dioxide and trioxide. Proceed with caution."_

"Thanks for the warning EDI." I then smiled at Kasumi. "At least you're not one of those princesses that gets thrown into a volcano as a sacrifice to please the gods."

"Shepard. Over here." Mordin called out. I walked over to him as he stood beside some ship debris. "A recording."

_"I don't think the ship is safe. We've run into the geth far too often. I'm going to stay at the next site with Dr. O'Loy. I think we will be safe there._

"Geth. High probability for crash." Mordin said.

"EDI, can you detect any life-signs in our immediate area?"

_"Stand by. There are no lifesigns, Shepard. With the exception of Dr. Solus, Miss Goto, and yourself. However, I am picking up a faint energy reading not far from your position. Sending you the coordinates now."_

I followed the coordinates for a few minutes before coming across a large cargo container that seemed very well intacted. Kasumi walked over to the panel and ran her OT across it.

"Not hard to decrypt, one second." She said.

Just then a large door opened on the container, revealing a vehicle of some kind.

"What on Earth..." I said as I took a step forward. "It looks like a flying Mako."

"Shep, you think we can keep it?" Kasumi smiled. "Finders keepers I always say."

I opened the hatch to the door and peeked inside. "Wow, there is just enough room to fit three people in here."

Kasumi clapped and jumped in and clapped her hands. "Come on; let's take it for a joy ride."

Mordin took the seat that was in the back while Kasumi and I took the two front seats.

"Well I guess the first thing we need to do is find the 'on' switch." I said as I looked over the panel.

Kasumi hit a button and all the panels lit up and the engines turned on.

_"Primary systems online. Welcome to the M-44 Hammerhead infantry fighting vehicle. This is your onboard VI. Research objectives are located on your map. Warning: detecting sulfur dioxide and trioxide. Proceed with caution."_

Kasumi pointed her finger at a large display in the center of the console. "Looks like this is our map."

"Interesting. Suggest taking a closer look." Mordin noted.

"Mordin, is there any information back there that can tell us about this thing we're in?"

"One moment." He took a breath. "Ah. Found database. Will search now."

 _"Caution: Guided missile system active."_ the VI said.

I turned to look at Kasumi. "What did you do?"

"Nothing... Okay, I hit a button. Come on, let's go get that research! Maybe it'll help us find out what happened here."

I let out a sigh. "Borris, I have no idea how this is going to work. Be on standby just in case this thing goes hay wire and you have to come save our asses."

_"Aye, Commander."_

 

 _"Research received. Interstellar currency recovered. Transferring 1200 credits to database."_ reported the VI.

"1200 credits? How is that research? Not that I am complaining." I said.

"Shepard." Mordin said. "Found information on vehicle."

"Excellent. What does it say?"

As I was controlling the Hammerhead and following the map to the research data, Mordin read the 'owner’s manual'.

"The M-44 Hammerhead is an infantry fighting vehicle that hovers over the battlefield at up to 120 kilometers an hour. It follows a theme of naming armored vehicles after sharks." Mordin took a breath. "Sharks. Earth aquatic animal. Feared by most humans. Jaws."

"Wait, you've seen Jaws?" I asked Mordin.

"No. But popular film in Earth's history."

"I have to admit," Kasumi said. "Never seen it either."

 _"Research received. Interstellar currency recovered. Transferring 750 credits to database."_ reported the VI.

"More currency," I frowned. "I guess I'm confused on how this is research. Does it say anything about research detection or anything like that?" I asked Mordin.

Mordin spent a few minutes looking over the manual. "The Hammerhead can seat at least three crew members at a time. It incorporates an onboard VI system that monitors the environment for dangers and alerts the crew. An integrated mineral collection system allows the Hammerhead to retrieve any resources it finds, including resources and credits. Like the Mako, it is capable of being air-dropped from a frigate and of propelling itself vertically to scale obstacles by means of hover jets." Mordin took a breath. "Unspaceworthy."

"So that's why it's saying to head to these areas. It's located resources from the wreckage of the ship." Kasumi pointed out. "Two down, three to go."

"Alright, well let's finish up here and then have Joker bring Normandy into orbit so we can get this thing in the shuttle bay. Borris, report back to Normandy. We'll meet you there."

_"Aye, Commander."_

 

After about an hour of collecting data, scanning the site for more wreckage, and meeting up with Normandy, I finally stepped out of the Hammerhead. I shouldn't have been surprised to see at least a dozen of my crewmembers in the shuttle bay staring at our new toy with awe.

"Wow, it really does look like the Mako!" yelled Donnelly. "Gabby, look at those hover-jets!"

"It does look pretty neat." Gabby said with a nod.

As the crew began to surround the Hammerhead, I managed to slip away and enter the lift. I let out a sigh as I ordered it to deck two and went straight to the cockpit.

I couldn't help but lift a brow as I heard Joker talking to himself.

"Pew. Pew. Pew. Normandy coming in for landing. Err, roger that Normandy! Pew. Pew. Pew."

"Joker?"

"Shepard!" Joker gulped. "I...didn't know you were standing there."

"I'm sure you didn't." I couldn't help but smile. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm, oh yeah! Nothing that a cup of coffee won't fix."

 _"Mr. Moreau, you have had five cups of coffee. You've also been on duty for 29 hours 15 minutes and 32 seconds."_ EDI added.

Joker growled. "Tattle tale." 

I looked at him oddly. "Why haven't you been to bed?"

"There's not time to sleep. We have a galaxy to save. Besides, I don't really trust any of the other pilots."

"EDI, who is Joker's backup?"

_"Commissioned Warrant Officer Aiden Moore"_

"Good, have him report up here ASAP to relieve Joker."

"Shepard, come on! I feel fine."

I turned Joker's chair around so he was facing me. "You're no good to me when you're sleep deprived. You are relieved for the remainder of the day. Do you understand?"

"Shepard, I want to-"

"Jeff!"

Jeff pouted. "Alright, fine!"

"EDI, you will inform me if Joker doesn't leave the cockpit once Mr. Moore gets here."

_"Of course, Shepard."_

I looked at Jeff with a stern look. "Set a course to the fuel depot to fill up, then head to the Eagle Nebula. We got a krogan warlord to recruit."

Jeff nodded. "Aye, Commander. Our ETA would be... 12 hours."

Jeff sounded grumpy, so I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Jeff, I know how you're feeling. Believe me, I do. But if you or myself don't get any sleep or rest... we will go insane and make mistakes. You're the best pilot in the galaxy; I need you at your best."

Joker let out a sigh. "I know, you're right. I just... thinking about sleeping while children are being taking from their homes. It just... feels wrong."

"We're going to stop them, Jeff. But we can't do it without sleep." I patted him on the shoulder once more before heading to the CIC and into the armory.

I went to my locker which was in the far back area and got out of my armor. Once I had only my bodysuit on, I closed my locker and headed to my cabin. When I entered, I stripped and jumped into the shower. The hot water felt nice as it ran over my body.

Just as I stepped out, I heard a knock at my door.

"EDI, who is it?"

_"Officer Vakarian."_

I wrapped myself in my robe and walked to the door.

"Garrus," I said with a smile. "How can I help you?" He said nothing as he stared at me. "Garrus?"

"Hmm? Oh... sorry." He shook his head. "I got a message while you were on planet side and I need a favor."

"Come in," I took a step back. "Let me get dressed and then we can chat."

I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I came out a few minutes later and walked to Garrus who was sitting on my couch, reading over a pad.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Ashley's favorite poems."

"Oh," I smiled. "Yeah, it was on that desk when I first arrived on Normandy. She must have had a collection and Cerberus got their hands on it."

Garrus nodded. "Wish she was here. She would have loved to kick the Collectors in the ass."

I couldn't help but laugh as I sat down next to him. "Indeed she would. Now, what is this favor?"

"When we get the chance, I would like to go to Noveria."

I lifted a brow. "Noveria?"

"Yeah," Garrus stood. "I got a contact there and..."

"Li?"

Garrus turned. "Li; he has some news on where Sidonis might be hiding. The problem is, I don't want to take the chance of Sidonis finding out that we're on to him. I want to talk to Li personally."

I looked up at Garrus. "TIM said there was a possibility that you were spotted on Noveria a few months ago."

Garrus nodded. "Yes, I had left my team for a few days to travel to Noveria to get vital intel on some red sand dealings on Omega. Do you remember our salarian friend, Anoleis?"

"Yeah, Port Hanshan's administrator. Well, before he was arrested by Parasini."

"Anoleis was Jaroth's cousin. I'm sure you can put two and two together."

"Wait," I lifted a hand. "Are you saying that Anoleis transferred Red Sand to Omega for Jaroth?"

Garrus nodded. "Li had informed me of his findings, but he wasn't sure who he could trust. So I went to investigate."

Just then my heart skipped a beat. "Garrus, do you remember when we were at Flux and met up with Parasini? She mentioned something about Anoleis and Cerberus."

"Riggghht." Garrus said as he sat down. "And a man named Kai Flem or Kale Log or something like that."

I thought for a moment. "Kai Long?"

"Kai Leng." We both said together.

"This stays between us, Garrus. We can't let Cerberus know, that we know, about Anoleis or Kai Leng. Tali has that the intel Parasini gave me. Maybe she's found something in these past two years."

"Maybe, but I still need to get to Noveria to track down Sedonis."

"As soon as we are able to, we'll go to Noveria. It will be nice to see Li again."

Garrus twitched his mandibles. "Thanks Shepard." He then stood. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. You looked somewhat exhausted, you should rest."

"I will, and Garrus?" He turned to look at me. "I'm going to take Mordin down with me on Korlus to get Dr. Okeer. Karin said you were to rest for 12 hours and it will take that long to get to Korlus. I would like for you to come with me if you're up for it."

Garrus nodded. "I'll be there."

I stood up from the couch and escorted Garrus to my door. "By the way, how do you like your new armor?"

Garrus walked out of the door and turned to me. "Comfortable, but needs a few extra scratches for good measure."

"Knowing our luck, that won't be hard to do."

 

_Korlus:_

_Population: 3 Billion 800 million  
Colony founded: 1781 CE  
Capital: Choquo_

_Orbital Distance: 1.3 AU  
Orbital Period: 1.5 Earth Years  
Radius: 6,850 km  
Day Length: 28.9 Earth Hours  
Atmospheric Pressure: 1.5 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: 28 C  
Surface Garvity 1.3 G_

_"A garbage scow with a climate" was how one Citadel Council member described Korlus at the turn of the century, and ever since then the Korlus Tourist Board has been attempting to re-brand their planet. It hasn't worked — though they have tried calling it "the recycling center of the galaxy", corruption scandals and a staggering murder rate ensure that Korlus's image is permanently stained._

_TRAVEL ADVISORY: Korlus ranks second in murder per capita in the Terminus Systems and first in off-world murder. Civilian traffic is encouraged to employ security professionals when visiting._

As Borris flew the shuttle lower to the ground, I looked up to see Garrus putting on his helmet. I was relieved that he didn't argue with me when I suggested it. "Alright, Borris will drop us off and then bug out."

"Ten seconds to LZ, Commander." Borris shouted from the cockpit.

"The dossier doesn't say if Okeer is on this planet by choice. Assume hostiles."

The doors to the shuttle opened and we quickly took cover. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that 'garbage scow with a climate' was an understatement.

 _"There is only one measure of success; kill or be killed! Perfection is your goal."_ came a voice that echoed across the compound.

"Loudspeakers? Someone likes the sound of their voice." Garrus commented.

"Stay focused." I ordered.

We carefully made our way through the junkyard, looking for signs on where Okeer could be kept.

_"Being hired is merely the beginning. You must earn your place in the mighty army we are building."_

"Might army?" Garrus asked. "That doesn't sound good."

"Shepard," Mordin pointed above. "Lookout position, equipped for combat. Could be problematic."

I turned the corner and stopped as I saw a squad of Blue Suns. I quickly took cover as one of them yelled and started shooting at us.

"What the hell are the Blue Suns doing here?" I growled.

"Looking for krogan warlord as well?" Mordin guessed.

"Take them out before they can call reinforcements!" I ordered.

"On it!" Garrus called out.

It didn't take long before the squad fell to the ground. "Hopefully that was fast enough." I nodded. "Good work you two."

"Shepard." Mordin said as he walked over to a wounded merc. "This one is alive."

I looked over to see the merc lying on the ground trying to get up. "Shit. Shit!" he cried out. "It won't stop bleeding... I'm gonna... Son of a bitch!"

"Doesn't look that bad actually." Garrus said.

"Shh, he doesn't need to know that." I said and then I walked up to the merc who finally was able to get on his feet.

The man looked at me, then at Mordin and Garrus. "I knew it wasn't berserkers. Not at range. You're mercs. Or Alliance. I'm not... I'm not telling you anything."

"You're not in the best bargaining positon." I pointed at him "I'm looking for a krogan named Okeer, and you're going to tell me where to find him."

"Who?" The man asked and then shook his head. "You already know more than I do. I just kill krogan. The old one in the lab dumps crazy ones down here all the time." The man wiped the blood that was dripping from his nose. "Jedore hired him to make her an army, but the krogan he creates are insane, so we use them for live ammo training."

"Old krogan." Mordin said. "Okeer."

"It's all crap;" the merc said. "I don't get paid enough to goddamn bleed out!"

 _"Outpost Four? Jedore wants us to move. We need coordinates on that korgan pack."_ Came a voice over the Blue Suns' comm channel.

"What is he talking about?" I asked the bleeding merc.

"Jedore runs a Blue Suns outliner, and she's making krogans for an army. But they all come out crazy. Though as hell, but insane."

"Breeding a krogan army..." Garrus sighed. "Haven't we been here once before?"

"Doesn't make sense." Mordin said as he lifted his hand to his face. "Breeding facilities too expensive. Not worth the cost."

"I don't know," The merc shrugged. "I just point, shoot, and bank my credits. There may be someone better in the labs? That Okeer you're looking for maybe."

_"Outpost Four? Respond."_

"I want your friends gone. Understand?" I threatened. "Or the that last thing you need to worry about is a bleeding nose and broken ribs."

The merc sighed. "Uh, patrol? The last group... dispersed. Lost sight five minutes ago."

_"Dispersed? Jedore will be pissed. She wanted a show."_

"You asked for a report, you got it. Dispersed."

_"Understood. Returning to the labs."_

"There you see? I'm helping." The merc winced.

I took a step back. "So you've never seen Okeer?"

"No, we can't go in the labs, but everyone sees what happens when the krogan come out. I've shot hundreds. They're crazy. Mindless. Anyone up there, they know what's going on."

"Is the lab heavily guarded?" I crossed my arms.

"There are big guns to keep ships away. We're not outfitted to fight goddamn commandos." The merc shook his head.

"So this Jedore... she is planning to make an army out of these krogan?"

"Replace us, probably. She plans on branching off the Blue Suns. Says Vido Santiago, the main leader of the Blue Suns, has way to much power for his own good. All I know, is that I wouldn't want to see an army of krogan coming at me. Only problem is, she can't control them. They aren't supposed to be crazy, but they're krogan. How smart are they to start?"

"Now this is the time I wouldn't mind having Bridge Troll here." Garrus commented.

I tilted my head to the right. "If you start limping now, you might find some medigel before you bleed out."

The man winced. "Shit. Shit. Shit!"

As the man disappeared, I couldn’t help but sigh. "I should have shot him."

"Adding insult to injury. Literally." Mordin commented. "Necessary?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Maybe not. Probably should have just shot him. But, it felt good. Come on, our warlord is somewhere in Jedore's lab."

We barely got three yards away before we were being shot at again.

"Shepard. Up above on catwalk." Mordin warned.

 _"Training is part of your contract. Failure to preform means liquidation, legal, and otherwise."_ I was guessing that was Jedore.

It was only a few minutes before the Suns were defeated. We carefully made our way down the ramp and around a large building to another section of the area.

"Look at the size of some of these ships." Garrus said. "I bet some of these date back to the Rebellions."

"Probably." Mordin agreed. Then he pointed to an odd looking piece of metal. "Rachni debris."

"Come on, let's continue..."

"Hostiles." Garrus called out as he pointed to the far side. "Stay sharp."

"Mercs shooting at krogan over there." Mordin pointed.

"Then let's help him and see if we can get another perspective on what the hell is going on." I shouted.

It didn't take long before the last merc fell and the krogan turned and looked at me as I approached. It took a step forward, causing Garrus to raise his rifle, but I gave the signal to lower it. I didn't want to show that we were hostile in anyway.

"You... are different. New. You don't smell like this world. Seven night cycles, and I have felt only the need to kill. But you... something makes me speak."

"Night cycles? Seven days!" Garrus said in awe.

I looked at Garrus. "They must breed them full-size, ready to kill. Not much improvement over regular mercs if they need training."

"Bred... to kill. No." The krogan shook his head. "I kill because my blood and bone tell me to. But it's not why I was flushed from glass mother. Survival is what I hear in my head. Against the enemy that threatens all my kind. But I failed even before waking. That is what the voice in the water said. That is why I wait here."

"How can you talk when you're only a week old?" Garrus asked.

"There was a scratching sound in my head, and it became the voice. It taught things I would need; walking, talking, hitting, shooting. Then the voice said I was not perfect and the teaching stopped. And now I am here."

"Interesting." Mordin said. "Raised, then rejected. Control group? Failed test?"

"I don't know, but I am not perfect." The krogan said.

"What do you know about Jedore or Okeer?"

"Jedore. I know that name. It causes anger. But also laughter. It is not a name that will be sung when we march. I don't know what that means, but I have heard it many times. Okeer... only one word comes from my voice. Father."

"And did he speak to you while you were in the tank?" I asked.

"I heard the voice. Not like now, with ears. Inside. But it was disappointed. I am not what it needs me to be."

"A breeding program. Trying to escape genophage effects?" Mordin asked.

"Escape?" The krogan asked in confusion. "Escape was never whispered. Survive. Resist. Ignore."

"I don't get it. I destroyed Saren's cure. How does Okeer expect these korgan to ignore the genophage if not by curing it?"

"Uncertain." Mordin shrugged. "Likely irrelevant. Appears Okeer has had no success."

I let out a sigh and then turned to the krogan. "How did you disappoint the voice?"

"I don't know. It was decided before I left tank mother. I was not perfect."

"If the mercenary was correct, krogan prone to mental instability." Mordin commented. "Could be... problematic."

"Can you show me the laboratory?" I asked the krogan. "I need to speak to Okeer."

"The... glass mother. She is up." He pointed. "Past the broken parts. Behind many of you fleshy things. I will show you."

I watched as the krogan walked over to a tunnel that was hidden by a large metal of debris. He lifted it, and threw it out of the way.

"Impressive." Garrus commented.

"Brute strength. Key aspect of krogan." Mordin said.

"You fleshy things are slow when big things are in your way." the krogan said. I wasn't sure if that was some sort of mockery, but I pushed it to the side.

"So if you could have lifted that thing, why did you stay here? You could have run or tried to fight your way back to the labs."

The krogan tilted his head to the side. "I am waiting. The voice told me. If they come, I fight. But I will not run, and I will not follow. I am not perfect, but I have purpose. I must wait until called. Released."

I watched as the krogan went back to his spot that we had first seen him. I looked at him for a few moments and sighed as we walked through the small tunnel that would lead us to the labs.

"Shepard, this passage way is pretty narrow. Not a lot of room to maneuver, stay sharp." Garrus warned.

"I'll take lead, let's try to get out of here as fast as we can."

I lead the team down the narrow passage. Just then I heard a merc call out.

"They're loose! Run for your damn life! They're all free!"

Just then I saw at least five different mercs run towards us. "Run! Run!" they yelled, not bothering to shoot. One of them almost knocked me down as they ran passed. "Run!"

I peeked around a corner and my eyes widened as I saw at least a dozen krogan heading our way.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Take cover!"

"Krogan charging!" Mordin warned.

"You ready to die?" Asked one of the krogan as it shot it's shotgun at me.

"Shepard, on your left!" Garrus yelled.

I growled as a krogan shoved me into a wall, his green eyes piercing into mine. "You will know the truth strength of-" The krogan fell dead to the ground. I looked up to see Garrus reloading his assault rifle.

"Thanks." I nodded.

 _"Who authorized the krogan release?"_ Came Jedore's voice over the loudspeakers. _"Okeer? I will have order in my compound!"_

"Krogan inbound!" Mordin comment.

After the last krogan fell roughly fifteen minutes later, I slid down by a box and rested my head on my knees. Damn that was a tough fight. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Garrus looking at me half gasping for air.

"You... okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "That was just... intense. I don't think the battle with Sovereign was that tough."

"Krogan are vicious." Garrus nodded. "Can you imagine if these krogan had the regen rate of Garm or even Wrex? We probably would have been screwed."

I looked at his armor. "I see you got a couple more scratches."

Garrus helped me up. "Just break'n it in."

"Shepard. Over here." Mordin called out. I walked over to where Mordin was and he pointed to a ramp that lead upwards. "Most likely to lab and Okeer."

"Excellent," I said with a sigh. "Then let's hope we don't have to fight another herd of krogan." Then I looked at Mordin. "How are you holding up?"

"Excellent. Incenerary tech burns through krogan armor. Not a scratch."

"Then let's go find our warlord." I led the team up the ramp.

Just as we were about to head up, a voice echoed over the merc radio. _"Krogan took down the grid! We're blind and getting hit on all sides! Where are the heavies?"_

We made it up one floor and entered a door that led us up to a second level. As we walked into a room, I heard another merc calling out on the radio.

_"Krogan on our six! Copy god damn it! Where's Jedore and her personal guard?"_

As gunshots could be heard from the outside of the door, I look around the room that we were currently in. It almost could pass for a medical bay.

"Shepard, take a look at this." Garrus said as he bent down to a dead body. "A sniper rifle upgrade. We could use this."

"Then we'll take it. Also look for spare ammo and medi-gel."

After spending a few minutes collecting some resources, we entered the far door but stopped as we came across a bunch of Blue Suns shooting downwards to a army of krogan that was below.

 _"Chaplan, behind you!"_ Yelled a merc on the radio!

"What?" The merc asked as he turned, but Mordin didn't give him the chance as he went up to the merc and shoved him over the ledge.

We took cover as half of the Suns began to fire at us.

Garrus switched to his sniper rifle. "I'll take out the ones that are shooting the krogan."

I nodded. "Mordin and I can handle the other ones across the way."

"Careful, Shepard. Mercs have rocket launchers." Mordin warned. "Will freeze them."

"Go for it, Mordin. I got your back."

Mordin shot with his pistol and then fired his 'cyro blast'; freezing the mercs one by one. It didn't take long before the beautiful sound of shattering bodies echoed across the compound. After our mercs were taken care of, we turned to help Garrus who seemed to be doing just fine.

"Excellent shot." Mordin commented as Garrus put a bullet between a merc's eyes.

When the last merc fell, I peeked over the ledge to see if any krogan survived. I only saw one survivor as he charged his way to the west.

"Good work you guys, let's see if-"

_"Jedore does not pay for failure! Do your jobs! I want them dead!"_

"Ooo, she seems quite upset, Shepard. I wonder if she's pissed at you or the krogans." Garrus wondered.

"Or perhaps Okeer." Mordin pointed out.

"I honestly don't care." I admitted. "But it seems like we got more incoming mercs."

"Excellent." Mordin said. "Will try old STG trick with OT."

Mordin pushed a few buttons on his OT. Then I watched as a blast of fire and ice shot across the field, exploding the group of mercs that came out of a door on the far left side.

"Holy shit, Mordin!" I gasped. "What the hell was that?"

"STG secret." Mordin smirked.

"Remind me never to piss you off, Mordin." Garrus said as we walked over the dead mercs.

I saw a pad that was laying on the ground and I picked it up. "Huh," I said with a smile. "An easy earnings of 4,000 credits."

"Also found these for launcher." Mordin said as he handed me a few grenades.

"Thanks, let's keep moving up."

When we reached level four, I could hear the mercs yell warnings that we were coming.

"I guess the element of surprise is out of the question." I called out as I ducked behind a large metal barricade. "Let's take them out."

"I'll get the sniper that's on the far left side of the room." Garrus commented.

 _"I paid for competence! Kill the trespassers! I will deal with the traitorous Okeer!"_ Jedore yelled.

"Okay, so we were both right. She's pissed at us and Okeer." Garrus said.

"Killed that one!" Mordin called out as a merc exploded due to the salarian's tech burst.

"Modify ammo protocol 7!" Yelled a merc as I saw her switch from incenerary rounds to armor piercing.

"I'll take care of that bitch over there." I called out as I put up my tech shield and aimed my pistol." I could feel the armor piercing bullets nick at my shields as I went straight for her. Then I used 'throw' forcing her to hit a damage bulkhead. After killing her, I turned to see a rocket coming at me head on. I jumped out of the way and the rocket zoomed passed me and hit a nearby table.

 _"Beserkers are going down, but the outsider commandos are still incoming! Repeat, still incoming!"_ yelled a merc on the radio.

"Did you hear that, Shepard?" Garrus called out. "We're commandos!"

"Probably not as good looking as the asari ones though," I smirked.

"Asari commandos. Powerful biotics. Elite of the asari military. Very... blue." Mordin said.

_"I need everyone out of the labs to fight this! Every floor, every outpost! Move!"_

"More mercs to the right!" Garrus warned. "They really don't want us here."

After spending about five minutes killing the mercs, I finally let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I wonder how more mercs are in this compound." I looked at Garrus and Mordin. "You two okay?"

"I have to say this armor is getting it's use in. Although, having a rocket come at you doesn't bring back fond memories." Garrus said. "Glad you convinced me to wear my helmet."

I placed my hand on his arm. "You doing okay though?"

"You bet." He nodded.

"Mordin?"

"Fine, minor flesh wound to lower right leg. Will survive."

 _"No more!"_ I heard Jedore on the loudspeaker. _"I command that they be killed! There are three of them! Three! Anything can be killed if you do your damn jobs! What is so hard to understand!?"_

"There they are!" yelled a merc as he pointed in our direction. "Kill them!"

"And the fun continues." I sighed as we took cover.

 

I had to guess that it took us roughly another twenty minutes before we finally entered a door on the 6th floor. The room was small, and I noticed a krogan right away that way laying on a biobed. Mordin walked over to him and ran his tool.

"Dead." Then Mordin sniffed. "Anticeptic." Mordin said. "Getting close to lab."

"Shepard," Garrus pointed his gun to a corner of the room. "Someone is behind that counter."

"Shepard, please..." replied an asari as she stood from her hiding place. "Don't shoot me, you know me."

I looked at her for a moment. "I do?"

"Rana Thanoptis. You let me go when you destroyed Saren's lab on Virmire."

"I remember you," Garrus said as he took a step forward. "The stupid asari who helped Saren and didn't even know why."

"Yes," she nodded. "Had to outrun a nuke in a utility pod, but it's still a second chance."

"So what is your agenda for helping Okeer... or are you with Jedore?"

The asari raised her hand. "I shut down the security cams as soon as I saw it was you. Never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad it's you shooting up the place. Does that answer your question?"

"Why are you even here, Rana?" I glared at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not wasting the chance you gave me. My work here... strictly beneficial. Okeer is trying to do something good, I can tell. Even if his methods are a little... extreme." She looked at the dead krogan. "Jedore's only interested in power. Please believe me that I'm not a part of it."

"What is Okeer trying to do here?" I asked, folding my arms.

"It's complicated," The asari ran her hand over her tentacles. "Jedore wants a private army, but Okeer mostly ignores her. He's running the project for his own reasons. I created a mental imprint routine to educate his tank-bred, but most don't get through it. He dumps them for some reason." She let out a sigh. "He wants to help his people, but he's not looking for a genophage cure, and he's not going for numbers. That's all I know."

I shook my head and then took a step to the side. "Thanks for the info, Rana. But it's time to run again. You never know what I might blow up next." I couldn't help but smile.

Rana looked at me and then shook her head. "Suppose I can't expect a warm goodbye after the last mess." She grabbed a few things and then departed the door where we had first entered.

Garrus watched her for a moment and then looked at me. "I'm all for second chances. Not so sure on third ones."

"I agree, but she hasn't done any harm. Come on, let's go talk to Okeer and see what he's planning."

When we entered the other room, I couldn't help but be in awe at how big it was. There were four biobeds (one of them had a pile of human bones on top of it), at least a dozen monitoring stations,and a table with some equipment on it. I turned to my right to see a large tank with a krogan inside and who I was guessing was Okeer standing by it running his hands over a console.

"Here you are!" He turned to me. "I've watched your progress. It's about time. The batteries on these tanks will not wait while you play with these idiotic mercs."

"I take it you're Okeer. You don't seem particularly caged... or grateful that I'm here." I stated.

"You may claim to be here to help, but the formerly deceased Shepard is not a sign of gentle change." He then looked at me. "Your eyes would agree with me." I looked at him oddly. "Surprised?" He asked with a smirk. "All krogan should know you. I'm sure Rana has already revisited your actions on Virmire."

"And I'm sure you're eager to retell the story." I sighed.

The Krogan smiled. "Such a tale!" He threw up his arms. "Saren, the Spectre traitor, threatens the return of the krogan horde by curing the genophage;" He looked at Mordin and Garrus. "Undoing the gentle genocide of the turians and the salarians." He then looked back at me. "But before Saren can deliver the endless troops, in rides Shepard, securing victory through nuclear fire. I like that part. It has weight."

"I make no apologies." I said, standing my ground. "That place had to be destroyed."

Okeer lifted his hands in surrender. "Yes, and I approve." I was shocked that he admitted that. "Saren's pale horde were not true krogan. Numbers alone are nothing. The mistake of an outsider, one that these mercenaries have also made." Okeer turned and looked outside the large bane window. "I gave their leader my rejects for her army. But she grows impatient. It's time for you to take me out of here."

"Personal issues irrelevant. Here for the Collectors." Mordin said as he took a step forward.

I walked over to Okeer and looked out the window as well. There were at least a dozen tanks, most likely where he bred his krogan. Okeer looked at me.

"Yes, Collector attacks have increased. A human concern. My requests were focused elsewhere." He walked over to the tank and looked at his krogan who was emerged in water. "I acquired the knowledge to create one pure soldier. With that, I will inflict upon the genophage the greatest insult an enemy can suffer. To be ignored."

I looked at him for a moment. "But your search for the perfect soldier created a lot of failures. You don't care about them?"

"I failed no one." Okeer shook his head. "My rejects are exactly what Jedore asked for. She simply lacks the ability to command. They are strong, healthy, and useless to me. I need perfection. If a few thousand are rejected, so be it. My work will purify the korgan. We will not be restored," He pointed at me. "We will be renewed."

"Wait," Garrus said. "From what Wrex told us, the krogan ideal was to return to the numbers that threatened the galaxy."

"We will not need numbers," Okeer said as he waved his hand. "My soldier is a template. It is a greater threat than the phantom siblings that would have been at its flank. The galaxy still bears the scars of the horde. But it will learn to fear the lance."

"So you don't want to cure the genophage?" I asked, a little bit confused.

"Contrary to what survivors claim, the genophage does not produce strong krogan. The only quality it filters is the ability to survive."

"Wrex would disagree with you." Garrus commented.

Okeer ignored Garrus. "For every thousand stillborn, too many weaklings live. Every survivor is branded as precious. That's produced more coddling than your collective human tits." I couldn't help but glare at him. "I say let us carry the genophage! Let a thousand die in a clutch. We will defeat it by climbing atop our dead. That is the krogan way!"

"Okeer, I personally think you're a madman... but we're not here to talk about your soldier. I need whatever you know about the Collectors."

"They are strange," Okeer said. "So isolated, yet very available when your sacrifice is big enough. I gave them many krogan."

"You did what? Why do they want krogan?"

"I do not know. I may have information for you, but the tech was consumed in my prototype. After I determined how to use it without killing the subjects." He lowered his head. "The deaths were unfortunate, but I only need one success to start the process."

"Your methods are extreme, but you know how to deconstruct a threat. Will you join us in stopping the Collectors?"

"Perhaps I can strike a deal to secure passage. But my prototype is not negotiable. It is the key to my legacy."

I looked at the tank and nodded. "Alright, then let's-"

 _"Attention! Okeer is in the lab. I'm calling 'blank slate' on this project. Gas these commandos and start over from Okeer's data. Flush the tanks!"_ Jedore said over the comm.

"She really doesn't like us being here." Garrus pointed out.

"Moody. Anger. Probably on human menstrual cycle." Mordin said.

"Mordin, was that a joke?" I laughed.

Just then I heard a loud hissing sound. I turned to see green mist engulfing the room.

Okeer growled. "She's that weak-willed? She'll kill my legacy with a damned valve!" He then turned to me. "Shepard, you want information on the Collectors? Stop her. She'll try to access contaminants in the storage bay."

"Wait, now you know something? Damn it, Okeer! Stop jerking me around!" I hissed.

"I will give you everything I can. My legacy must not suffer this insult." He said. "Jedore will be with the rejected tanks. Kill her. I will... stay and do what must be done."

"If you double cross me, Okeer... I will kill you." I warned.

The krogan looked at me. "I know. I will do what I must to save my legacy."

I let out a sigh as I pulled out my pistol and turned to Garrus and Mordin. "Come on, let's go!"

My team raced out the far door of the lab and down to the lower level where the tanks were being held. I saw Jedore on the far side of the room, glaring at me.

"I don't care who you are, you're dead. This is my world!" She cried out. "I'll poison you all!"

"Charming." Garrus said.

"Heavy mech activated." Mordin warned.

"I'll take care of the mech." I said as I grabbed my grenade launcher. "Take down those krogan Jedore is releasing, don't let them get close."

"On it!" Garrus shouted.

I ran to the far side of the room and went under cover as I loaded my launcher with the grenades Mordin gave me earlier. I then went from cover and took aim. I wasn't sure why this one was easy to take down, but within two shots the mech exploded. I was guessing it didn't have the normal YMIR shields.

"Shepard, krogan heading your way!" Garrus called out.

"I'll build more! There's always more!" Jedore cried out.

"Perhaps was wrong." Mordin said. "Jedore not on cycle. Perhaps just insane."

"I will agree with you on that one, Doctor." Garrus called out.

"Finish the last two krogan," I yelled out. "I'm going after Jedore."

"Watch out, Shepard. She's got a rocket launcher." Garrus warned.

I raced over to Jedore and tackled her, causing her to fall on her ass. I was upon her instantly and aimed my pistol at her head. "You're krogan war-games are over, Jedore."

"NEVER!" She cried out. "I'll make more! This is my world! I will-"

I shot my gun. I let out a sigh as I stood from Jedore's body. "Good job. Let's-"

Just then alarms echoed across the room.

"Alarms are coming from the lab. What's that krogan doing up there?" Garrus asked.

 _"Shepard,"_ It was EDI. _"The lab alarms coincided with a systems failure. The remaining lab systems are unprotected, and I have gained limited access. According to lab scanners, the room is flooded with toxins and Okeer's personal lifesigns are failing rapidly. I recommend haste."_

"Damn it!" I growled. "MOVE!" I yelled to Garrus and Mordin as we quickly made our way back to the lab. As the doors slid open, I rushed to Okeer who was now laying on the floor. "Mordin!"

Mordin bent down and scanned his OT. Then he looked at me. "No life-signs, Shepard."

Just then I heard Okeer's voice and I turned to see that it was a recording. _"You gave me time, Shepard. If I knew why the Collectors wanted humans, I would tell you. But everything is in my prototype. My legacy is pure. This... one soldier. This one... grunt... perfect."_

I looked down at Okeer and shook my head. "Stupid krogan." Then I looked at the krogan that was in the tank. "Soooo... thoughts?"

Garrus sighed. "Not sure. Although I am curious as to why someone so fanatical would sacrificed himself for one krogan."

"Delusional. Unlikely one krogan, however strong, could have impact Okeer wanted. Am... almost certain." Mordin said. "Suggest leaving it."

"Wait, Mordin..." I looked at him. "Aren't you a bit curious? What if he has a cure for the genophage buried inside him somewhere?"

"Krogan genetically dangerous. Socially dangerous as well. Have enough enemies without adding this."

I looked at Garrus. "Do you think we should leave it?"

Garrus walked up to the tank. "This is a hard call, Shepard. Okeer said that his prototype might have answers on the Collectors. What if he was right? Do we want to take that necessary risk? Human lives are at stake."

I lowered my head and let out a sigh. "Shepard to Normandy, Okeer is a no-go. But we have a package that needs retrieval... and he's a big one."

 _"Acknowlege, Commander."_ Officer Aiden Moore's voice echoed over the comm. _"I'll send a team with Borris to come pick you up."_

"Thank you, Mr. Moore." I said as I looked at the tank. "Hopefully we won't regret this."


	10. A Psychotic VI Strikes Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is not quite right when Shepard and the team board the deserted salarian station, Jaharre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter, everyone. Partner in crime has a lot on her plate and so we're just taking it one step at a time. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please... feedback is always awesome! TY :D

I could hear shouting all the way from the armory. I let out a sigh as I closed my locker and walked into the briefing room. Garrus was leaning up against a bulkhead as Mordin sat in his chair watching Jacob and Miranda exchange words.

"There is no way in hell we are going to let that thing loose on this ship." Miranda stated.

"Shepard said this krogan may have the answers to stopping the Collectors."

"Bringing the krogan for study makes sense, yes... but I have concerns about waking it, Jacob." She then looked at Mordin. "You know what they're capable of, Doctor. Why didn't you stop Shepard?"

"Tried." Mordin shrugged. "She knows risks."

"You do realize the whole galaxy can hear you, right?" I said as the doors closed behind me.

"Shepard," Miranda growled. "What the hell were you thinking? A normal krogan is dangerous. This one was created, and most likely educated... by a madman!"

"The same madman that was supposed to join our cause." Garrus pointed out. "Not sure why you're being so uptight about this, Lawson."

I looked over at Garrus and then to Miranda. "So you don't like our new paperweight. What are you concerns besides the fact that he is krogan?"

Miranda sighed. "It's just... we don't know anything about it, Commander."

"I know," I winked. "You don't find that interesting?"

"No." Miranda didn't look amused. "Krogan fight well at close quarters. Perhaps awakening him in a confined space wouldn't be prudent."

I folded my arms. "Noted. The cargo bay is safe enough while I decide what to do with him. Dismissed."

Miranda rolled her eyes as she departed the briefing room. Jacob looked at me for a moment and then shook his head as he followed Miranda out.

"Mordin," I said as the salarian got up from his chair. "The data you collected from Okeer's terminal... think you can decrypt it and see what else that krogan bastard was doing?"

"Of course, Shepard. See what I can find."

As Mordin walked out, I turned to look at Garrus who was still leaning on the bulkhead. "Alright, what's on your mind Vakarian?"

There was a moment of silence before he took a step forward. "I know you, you're going to wake him up. When you do, I want to be there. I don't want you to do it alone."

I couldn't help but smile. "And that is why I'm glad you're here."

 

When Garrus and I walked onto the CIC, Kelly called my name. "Shepard, do you have a minute?"

"I'll be down in the Main Battery if you need me." Garrus said as he walked to the elevator.

As Garrus disappeared, I turned to Kelly. "What's up?"

"I just got a report from EDI. Our resources are quite low. We can't upgrade our weapons or shields without them."

"What are we low on?"

"Everything." She said as she handed me a pad. "Mostly Element Zero."

I sighed. "Alright, then let's go find some." I walked onto the galaxy map and took a look at our position. We were in the Imir system in the Eagle Nebula. As I zoomed out, it showed on the map that there were 5 systems all together. Hopefully that will give us the resources we need. "Mr. Moore, set a course to the Amun system. Let's spend the next 48 hours scanning and collecting resources from the systems."

_"Aye, Commander."_

I looked over to Kelly. "Was there anything else I should know about?"

Kelly nodded. "Yes, Engineers Daniels and Donnelly would like to speak to you. There are unread messages at your private terminal. Also..." She folded her hands and bit her lip.

"What's wrong, Kelly?" I asked.

"Is it true we have a pod containing a baby krogan down in the cargo hold?"

"Not a baby," I pointed out. "He's a full-grown super soldier ready for combat."

"Oh," She nibbled at her lip. "Please be careful if you decide to... err... birth him? His personality is completely unknown."

I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked into her olive green eyes. "Kelly, it will be fine. I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet. But if I do open the tank, I promise I won't go alone. In fact Garrus insisted that he be there."

Kelly sighed in relief. "That makes me feel much better."

"And how is Alex?"

"He seems to be fitting in quite well here. Making lots of new friends."

"Good," I nodded. "I will head down to engineering then. I will talk to you later."

 

When I entered engineering, I couldn't help but overheard Gabby and Ken talking.

"I've got green across the board. The forward tanks are buoyant and elevated." Gabby said, not realizing I was behind her.

"Are you talking about Normandy or Miranda?" Ken asked.

Gabby glared at Ken. "I'm talking about the one that's covered and protected, not bouncing in the breeze."

"I don't know." Ken said with a sly tone. "Operative Lawson's uniform is very official. It always makes me stand at attention."

"You're such a dog." Gabby grumbled.

I let out a little cough, telling them both that I was there. They turned to look at me and Gabby quickly saluted as Ken's face turned a little pink.

"Commander!" Daniels saluted. "We didn't see you there."

"At ease," I nodded and then I looked at Donnelly. "And don't worry, Ken. With that outfit Miranda wears, she makes most men stand at attention."

Gabby snorted. "You got that right."

"I heard you two wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes..." Ken said with a gulp. "We set up game night for tomorrow in the mess hall at 2100."

"Excellent;" I nodded. "After hearing about Ferris Fields, a game night is just what the crew needs."

"I heard about Ferris Fields," Gabby said in a sad tone. "The Collectors hit while everyone was sleeping. They're all gone."

"We're going to make those dirty buggers pay too!" Ken said with confidence.

"We sure will." I nodded. "I will see you two at game night tomorrow."

As I headed out of Engineering, my stomach growled. I looked at my counter. 2236. No wonder I was hungry. I headed up to the mess hall and was happy to see that Rupert did save me a bowl of his calamari gumbo. I pulled it out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave."

"Hungry too, huh?" Joker said behind me.

"You look a lot better," I turned and smiled as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a cheese stick.

"I do. I think I slept the whole entire day." He then looked at me. "Thanks for forcing me to take a break, but can I go back to work?"

"We all need a shove here and there." I smiled as I grabbed my bowl from the microwave and then sat down at a table. "And yes, if you promise this won't happen again."

"Yeah, yeah... I promise."

After spending about an hour visiting with Joker, I made my way up to my cabin. During my shower I noticed a large bruise on the left side of my torso. I winced as I touched it.

"Must have been where that damn krogan charged me." I said to myself. I opened my medicine cabinet and grabbed just a little bit of medi-gel and carefully spread it on the bruise. I then got into my flannel pajamas and walked out of the bathroom. I was about to jump into bed when EDI called.

_"Shepard, we are picking up a distress call on emergency channels."_

"I will be right down, EDI." I let out a sigh as I grabbed my robe, slipped on my comfy fleece slippers and headed down to deck 2.

"Commander," Joker said as he turned in his chair. "We picked up..." he stopped dead sentence as he looked at me. "....love the pajamas."

"Thanks," I smiled as I patted him on the shoulder. "Where is the distress call coming from?"

Aiden Moore looked at me from the co-pilot chair. "We picked it up when we entered the system. It's coming from the planet, Neith." He pushed a few buttons and the message began to play.

_General distress! Beacon progress interrupted. Translation error. Status of System Operator is unknown. "General distress! Beacon progress interrupted. Trans-_

Moore closed the channel. "And it just repeats."

"What did scanners pick up, EDI?"

_"Scanning now... Scans indicate wreckage of a merchant freighter, configuration unknown. Damage to ship is catastrophic. I'm detecting movement, but there are no signs of organic life."_

I let out a sigh. "Is there anyone on my team that is up still?"

"Dr. Solus, Officer Vakarian, and Miss. Goto."

I didn't want to disturb Garrus. He was trying to heal and the last thing I needed was him to overdo it. "Alright, have Mordin and Kasumi meet us in the shuttle bay in thirty minutes."

_"Aye, Commander."_

"And Aiden, go get some rest. There is no need for you to do a double shift."

"Thanks, Commander." Aiden said with a nod.

 

_  
Neith:  
Orbital Distance: 3.4 AU  
Orbital Period: 6.3 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: 0.99  
Radius: 7,008 km  
Day Length: 54.7 Earth Hours  
Atm. Preassure: 0.7 atm  
Surface Temp: -25 C  
Surface Gravity: 1.4 G  
Mass: 1.678 Earth Masses_

_Neith is a cold and dry planet with a thin nitrogen atmosphere and vast salt flats at it's equator. The revealed salt is collected and sold to sodium-poor planets for agricultural purposes._

 

When the shuttle landed on the planet, Crewman Chris Sanders who was taking Borris's place as shuttle pilot, called out from the cockpit. "Commander, there's a sandstorm approaching from the northwest. Proceed with caution."

"Thanks for the warning, we'll make our way through the wreckage to see if we can get any intel on what happened. Stand by."

"A volcano and now a sand storm. Shep, you take me to the nicest places." Kasumi said with a teasing voice as we stepped out of the shuttle.

"I try." I yelled as the wind whipped across the land. "EDI said she couldn't find any lifesigns, but let's fan out. There may be lifesigns that are too faint for Normandy's scanners."

"Lots of wreckage. Probability of survival... low." Mordin commented.

"I know, Mordin." I said sadly.

Mordin took the right side of the area, Kasumi took left, and I stayed in the middle. It wasn't long before I picked up a damaged data pad and hit a few buttons. To my surprise, it still worked."

_Engineering Status: Compromised  
Catastrophic damage to primary and secondary cores. Element zero exposure levels critical. Fuel leaks thought the engineering deck._

_Navigational Status: Critical  
Manual control of navigation impossible. VI control locked out by executive command. Authorization: Kratt-43279_

_Sensor Status: Compromised  
Short-ranged sensors offline. Unsafe planetary proximity selected at 0700 hours._

_Life Support: Compromised  
Life support returning to safe levels. VI control locked out by executive command. Authorization Kratt-43279_

_Shield Status: Normal  
Shields holding at 100% integrity. No shield breaches detected._

_VI Network: Compromised  
Combating potential contagion. VI control of critical systems locked out by executive command. Authorization Kratt-43279_

_Communications Status: Compromised  
Damage to communications array critical. Activating distress beacon. _

As I continued my way through the wreckage, I heard Mordin call over the comm.

_"Shepard. Found data pad. Ship carrying 14 crates of reflective mech armor. Model X-6378. Also carrying 180 LOKI mechs. 1 YMIR mech. Source: Jarrahe Station. Destination: ERCS facility. Situation... problematic."_

"Mechs? EDI did detect movement down here. Kasumi, Mordin, meet up with me now. We might not be alone down here. Sanders, you having any mech problems?" As I saw Mordin and Kasumi approach me with haste.

_"None so far, Commander. But I suggest you hurry, sandstorm is getting closer."_

"I think we're close to the beacon. I can hear the thing beeping." Kasumi said.

"Then let's hustle."

The distress beacon wasn't that far away and within a few minutes were standing next to it. "EDI, download what you can off this thing... then let's get the hell out of here."

"Downloading.... 20%"

"Shep, take a look at this." Kasumi said. "It's a recording of some kind."

_"Trenton, we've got a problem in the cargo bay. Marcus says the mechs in the container are activating and self-destructing. Go check it out."_

"Well, at least we know why the ship crashed."

 _"Shepard, the download is complete."_ EDI called out.

 _"And not a moment too soon,"_ Sanders said. _"Storm's here, Commander. You got about a 90% visibility. Also, I am detecting multiple hostiles heading your way. I'm guessing it's the mechs."_

"All 181 of them no doubt." I said. "Come on, let's move!"

Mechs began to pour from over the hill, firing at us from above. By the time we made it to the shuttle, I could barely see it.

"Shep, I'm hearing a clunking sound!"

"That would be our heavy mech!" I cried out. "Damn it, I can't see a thing!"

"Sand getting in gun, Shepard. Situation suggests retreat."

I pounded on the hull of the shuttle. "Sanders, we're here!"

The doors to the shuttle opened and we jumped in just in time to see a rocket racing towards us. I let out a deep sigh and sat on one of the chairs as we departed the planet's atmosphere.

"Intense." Mordin said as he looked at me. "Normal?"

"Yep." I smiled. "And if Wrex was here, he would probably say something about going back down there for a second round." I let out a deep breath. "Good job you two. EDI, did you find out what happened to the ship?"

_"Yes, the MSV Corsia. The location of where it departed from is Jarrahe Station in the Strabo System, Eagle Nebula. Possibility exists that clues pertaining to the anomaly that caused the mass malfunction of the mechs aboard the ship could be found there. As soon as you board, I can tell Mr. Moreau to set a course there if you like."_

I looked at Kasumi and Mordin. "You two weren't planning on going to bed anytime soon were you?" I teased and then sighed. "Have Joker set a course for the station, EDI."

_"Acknowledged."_

 

EDI reported that our ETA to the station was two and a half hours. Just enough time to take a quick nap. Kasumi and Mordin made their way off the shuttle as I poked my head into the cockpit. "Thanks for getting us the hell out of there, Sanders."

"No problem, Commander. Glad that I can see a little bit of action. Usually we don't get much during the graveyard shift."

"I understand, well... tonight is your night then. See you here in a few hours?"

"Yes Ma'am." He winked.

I turned to head out of the shuttle and jumped about two feet when I saw a tall shadow standing at the entrance of the shuttle doors.

"Damnit Garrus!" I growled. "Are you seriously trying to kill me!?"

"Why did you go down there without me?"

I sighed. "Because you were resting." Garrus didn't look amused with my answer. "Look, Garbear..." I ducked underneath his arm so that I could get out of the shuttle. "I thought this was just going to be a simple mission to find out what happened to a crashed ship. How was I supposed to know there were 181 mechs and a sandstorm waiting for me?"

"Wait... 181 mechs? Spirits, Shepard!"

"Relax," I smiled. "I'm fine, Kasumi's fine... Mordin's fine." I looked at him and he seemed like he was somewhat... pouting. "Would it make you feel better if you came with us to the station in a few hours?"

"Oh no," Garrus threw up his arms. "I'm going to 'rest' and..." That's when I bursted out laughing. Garrus looked at me for a moment and then glared. "What's so funny?"

"You." I smiled. "You're pouting. I didn't even know turians could pout."

He crossed his arms. "I am not pouting..."

"Yes you are." I said. "You're arms are crossed, your eyes are slit, and you have that grumpy voice. You're pouting."

Garrus growled. "Shepard; I'm warning you..."

"What are you going to do, Vakarian?" I smirked. "I don't think you have the quads to-" I shrieked as Garrus charged at me, picking me up. I couldn't help but laugh as he twirled me around the cargo bay.

After a few twirls, he set me back down. I collected myself and looked at him. "Thank you. Can't really remember the last time I had a good laugh. Ever since Virmire, it's just been... nonstop." I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a downer."

Garrus grabbed my hand. "Hey, it's okay. For you, Virmire seemed like it was only yesterday. And after that, it's been nothing but fighting for your life and actually coming back from that life you were fighting for." There was a pause. "Wait, did that make sense?"

I couldn't help but smile. "You made your point."

_"Hey Shep, are you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here Kas. What's up?"

_"Mordin and I are in my room having a small drink at the bar. You should come up. Might make these two hours go faster."_

"Sure, mind if Garrus tags along?"

_"The more the merrier."_

"So much for my nap," I shrugged as Garrus and I headed for the elevator.

 

When we entered the lounge a few minutes later, I noticed Kasumi and Mordin sitting on the couch talking. Kasumi looked up at me and smiled.

"There you are, drinks are already poured. Grab one and have a seat. Garrus, yours is the blue glass."

"Thanks for the invite," I said as Garrus and I grabbed our drinks.

As Garrus sat down and began to chat, I couldn't help but look around Kasumi's room. She had decorated it nicely. I noticed a shelf that was by the bed, was filled with books.

I smirked. "So you're a bookworm?"

Kasumi turned to me. "Don't laugh," she smiled as she jumped over the couch, leaving the boys to chit chat among themselves. "I like books. Romance novels, crime novels, the classics." She grabbed a book from the shelf and opened it, her hands running over the pages. "There's something about the feel of actual paper in your hands, their musty smell. It's... relaxing." She then placed the book back on her shelf and grabbed another one. "Have you ever read Dante's Inferno?"

"Can't say that I have." I shrugged.

Kasumi handed to me. "It's a wonderful book! It's the first part of Dante Alighieri's 14th century poem 'Divine Comedy' series. It's an allegory telling of the journey of Dante going through hell."

"Going through hell, huh? Sounds familiar."

"Go on, I'll let you borrow it." She winked.

"Thanks," I nodded and then I continued to look around. "Sooo, who gave you the rose?" I hinted a smile. 

Kasumi blushed. "Actually, it used to be my calling card when I first started out. In place of whatever I took, I left a single red rose. It wasn't until I met Keiji that I realized how silly it was. He had a way of making you realize when you were just being sentimental."

"I think everyone should have a unique calling." I pointed to a statue of a head. "I'm going to assume he's not a wig mannequin?"

Kasumi laughed. "No, I stole that on a dare, believe it or not. There was a big museum show coming to Illium; artifacts from Earth going on tour. Very tight security. Keiji dared me to steal this." Kasumi ran her hand over the statue's bald head. "So I broke in, hacked the security, put a few guards to sleep, and replaced the piece with a worthless duplicate. They never knew the difference. My first museum job. Nowhere near the last."

As Kasumi and I made our way to the couch, Garrus and Mordin were talking about Mordin's work at STG.

"...time with STG. Studying genophage." Mordin took a sip.

Kasumi sat down on the top part of her couch as I sat down next to Garrus, listening to Mordin's tale.

"Work on genophage was more than just study. Uncovered surprising data."

"What kind of surprising data?" Garrus asked.

"Krogan population was increasing at faster rate than expected. Krogan were adapting to genophage. Overcoming disease."

Garrus sighed. "Damn, and the last thing we need is another Krogan Rebellion on our hands."

"But Mordin," I leaned forward so I could see Mordin fully. "Maybe they were just having a lucky year. Or fewer mercs left, meaning more krogan left to repopulate."

"Please, Shepard..." Mordin shook his head. "Social, environmental concerns accounted for. Not an undergraduate."

I gasped. "I didn't mean to offend you, Mordin. I'm sorry."

Mordin nodded, accepting my apology. "Population spike caused by adaptation to genophage. No other possibility."

"How did this happen?" Garrus asked. "Surely they didn't evolve."

"Maybe some of their scientists developed a treatment." I suggested.

Mordin chuckled. "Krogan scientists? Never met krogan scientist worthy of term." Then Mordin lifted his finger. "Okeer... exception." Mordin took another sip of his drink. "Adaption to genophage... natural evolution."

"This sounds bad," Kasumi said as she plopped down between Mordin and Garrus. "What happened next?"

"Krogan physiology incredibley durable. Organ redundancy, backup systems, cellular regeneration. Genophage like any other natural hazard. Krogan evolved past it."

"This is good news," I nodded. "The genophage was a terrible mistake. It nearly destroyed the krogan and their culture. Now they have a chance to recover." Garrus, Mordin, and Kasumi starred at me like I had three eyes. "What?"

"Naive viewpoint." Mordin pointed out. "Krogan too dangerous to allow unchecked birthrate."

"Mordin's right, Shepard. Look at the Krogan Rebellions... we don't need another war on our hands."

"An army of krogan? That does sound dangerous." Kasumi agreed.

"Yes. Created new version of genophage. Released it on Tuchanka, other krogan-centric areas. Re-stabilized krogan population."

I looked at Mordin and shook my head. "There had to be other options."

"Hundreds. Thousands." Mordin nodded. "Modified genophage offered best outcome. Stabilized population. Avoided publicity that could incite krogan anger. Averted potential genocide or devastating war."

"Was it the best outcome for the krogan or us?" I asked.

The salarian looked at me. "Both."

Kasumi sighed. "If the krogan are such troublemakers, why not just kill them off."

"Not a war criminal, Miss Goto. Not a murderer. Genocide unnecessary. Krogan as a whole. Violent. Aggressive. Still have outliers." Mordin took a breath. "Worth saving."

I tilted my head and then I nodded. "I agree, Mordin. They're worth saving." I stood up from the couch and went over to place my hand on Mordin's shoulder. "I doubt you've told many people about this. I bet it has been a hard road for you. Perhaps one day you can find a way to cure the genophage without causing a war."

Mordin shook his head. "Doubtful. Almost 40." Mordin breathed. "But glad to share experience."

"To our scientist salarian." Garrus said as he raised his glass.

"I'll drink to that." Kasumi smiled.

 

We spent the remainder of our time telling stories of our past. I found out that Kasumi was born in Japan and that her favorite meal was ramen noodles. She told us stories about some of the heists she and her best friend, Keiji, went on. Garrus told Mordin and Kasumi about some of our adventures running after Saren. He even told them about the misfortune of what happened on Metgos and how we hand to tranquilize Wrex.

 _"Commander, we are just entering the Strabo system. We should arrive at the station in fifteen minutes. We can dock at the docking arm if you wish."_ reported Joker.

"Acknowledged." I said and then stood up. "Thanks for being an excellent host, Kas; but duty calls. Meet me at the docking doors in twenty minutes."

 

I leaned over the pilot chair to get a better view at the station. She looked pretty dark.

"EDI, give me a report."

_"I am detecting a lifesign, but it is very faint. However, there seems to be no activated mechs. Main life support is offline among other key systems."_

"Yet you can detect a lifesign?"

_"Correct. However, I do not know where the lifesign is originating from, due to the extremely weak signal."_

"Can you shine Normandy's external lights on the station, Joker? Let's get a closer look."

"Aye, Commander."

When Normandy made a single pass, my eyes widened at what I saw. I could see blood splatter on the walls, along with what seemed to be dead bodies.

"Go ahead and get us docked." I ordered as I grabbed my helmet that I had laid in the co-pilot's chair and went around the corner to the docking bay doors. Mordin, Kasumi, and Garrus were already there waiting for me.

"Make sure you are armed at all times;" I ordered. "I'm getting an eerie vibe coming from that station."

"So volcanoes, sandstorms, and spooky space stations? Shep, you really know how to romance a girl." Kasumi teased.

I couldn't help but give Kasumi a wink. "Alright, put your helmets and breathers on. Let's see what we can find."

When we stepped onto the station a few seconds later, I noticed that the only light that was illuminating the area was Normandy's beams. I turned on my wrist light as Garrus stood next to me.

"I don't like the looks of this." He said.

"Generators offline. Back-up systems offline." Mordin took a breath. "Sabotage?"

I shinned my light and then noticed a dead body lying in a pool of blood. The outer edges of the blood were dry, which made me guess this happened almost 48 hours ago.

"Shep, I just found this pad." Kasumi said as she handed it to me.

_"Dr. Galwind:  
At my suggestion we have cut power to all systems, save critical life support, in hopes that disabling these systems will deny the VI the resources she needs to kill us. This is a temporary solution. We cannot last this out on our own.  
-Dr. Talesin." _

"A rogue VI?" I let out a sigh. "Not again. EDI, can you access the data network on this station and find out what the hell is going on?"

_"I will try, Shepard."_

"More bodies," Garrus called out. "Looks like they didn't even have a chance to put up a fight."

"Ummmm," Kasumi pointed to one of the dead scientist. "Why does this man have a SR2 uniform on?"

"What?" I asked walking over to Kasumi. I bent down next to the dead body and examined it. "I have no idea," I frowned. "This man is not on our crew roster. Is this station a Cerberus facility?"

"Unlikely." Mordin commented. "Jarrahe salarian name."

"So if this is a salarian station, why are there human bodies? Where are the salarians?" Kasumi asked.

"EDI, is this by chance a Cerberus facility?"

_"I'm sorry, Shepard. Due to my shackles, I cannot answer that question."_

"That's her way of saying yes." Garrus pointed out.

I let out a sigh. "Can you tell me anything about this station, EDI?" I asked.

_"There is little public information. It is not listed in the Alliance directory, salarian directory, or any other directory."_

"Wake up Operative Lawson and tell her to get her ass over here."

_"Yes, Commander."_

I turned to my team. "Come on, let's see what else we can find."

As we passed the sign on the wall that said 'Welcome Proceed To Processing' I noticed that the main area door was locked.

"There must be a way in." I sighed.

"Here." Mordin said. "Docking area power unit."

Kasumi walked over to Mordin. "I can hack it; give me a second... there."

_"Docking area power restored. Intruders are requested to report to the Cargo doors for immediate removal from station."_

"And there is the VI." Garrus sighed. "Keep sharp. Last time we encountered a rogue VI, drones and rockets were involved."

"Door to main area open." Mordin pointed. "Can proceed."

We entered the main area of the station and carefully began to look around.

 _"Intruders detected. You are not authorized to be in this area."_ The VI announced.

Kasumi went to a control panel that was just outside of the VI's main hub. "It appears the power outage is station wide. The hub is locked down for security purposes."

"So how do we get in there to shut it down?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kasumi shrugged. "We need to find a way to make the VI think the station is no longer in trouble."

"This could take a while." Garrus sighed.

"Alright, then let's start in the living quarters. Maybe we can find something that will indicate what happened here."

"Shepard. Found on dead scientist." Mordin said as he handed me a pad. 

_Dr. Galwind:_

_My firm belief is that the VI is paranoid about the possibility of infection. Its current homicidal behavior is likely out of the inflated desire to keep us from shutting it down. I believe the VI is malfunctioning and that it believes our equipment to be infected by a virus._

_If we continue to try to shut her down, she WILL keep trying to destroy us. Maybe our only recourse is to just do nothing and convince her that we're not a threat._

_-Dr. Talesin_

"Puzzling. VIs have no emotion." Mordin took a breath. "Perhaps AI?"

"This could be a rogue AI? Oh this is just keeps getting better and better." I growled. 

We made our way into the living area of the station and entered the mess hall.

 _"Intruder detected. You are not authorized to be in this area."_ the VI warned.

I ignored it as I looked around the room. There was a dead body lying in the far corner of the mess hall with a pad clenched in her hand. I walked over to her and checked for a pulse, there was none. I grabbed the pad and began to read it.

_Attention all docks personnel:  
We are expecting a shipment of mech parts from the Hahne-Kedar facility on Capek. Make sure the VI knows to accept a docking request from the freighter MSV Corsica.  
-Kennings _

I looked up to see that Mordin and Kasumi had made their way into the medical bay just on the other side of the mess hall. I turned to Garrus who was standing next to me and gave him the pad. Once he was done reading it, he looked at me.

"So not only are we dealing with a rogue VI or AI... but possibly rogue mechs as well?" Garrus then leaned and whispered. "You know this has 'Cerberus' written all over it."

"I know," I whispered. "And we're going to get to the bottom of it."

Just then the lights to the living quarters turned on.

_"Living area power restored. The living area doors have been closed to quarantine."_

"Shep, you should come in here. I found something." Kasumi called.

Garrus and I walked into the medical lab. Just as we walked in, the doors closed behind us and locked.

_"Advise intruders to engage self-destruct procedures to avoid death by starvation."_

"I think Mordin might be right. A VI isn't this sadistic." Garrus said.

"There is no way I'm dying in here." I growled as I made my way to a control panel. "Let's see if we can get this door open."

I pushed a few buttons.

 _"One door enabled."_ the VI said.

"Wrong door." Mordin said. "Try again."

I ran my OT over the console.

 _"Two doors enabled. Three doors enabled. One door enabled..."_ About five minutes went by before all the doors came unlocked. _"Five doors enabled."_

I let out a sigh of relief. "Let's get the hell out of here and-"

"Shep, the reason I called you in here..." Kasumi said as she walked over to what appeared to be a incubator chamber. "There is air inside, and he's alive... but barely."

I peeked into the chamber carefully and then turned to Kasumi. "A hamster?"

"Come on, Shep. We can't just leave him here..."

I looked at Kasumi. "Alright, we can keep him." I nodded. "Garrus and I will head over to the crew's quarters to see if we can find anything there. You and Mordin get this little guy ready to transport to Normandy."

Just then I heard a voice from behind. "Commander, what is the situation?" It was Miranda.

I pulled Miranda to the side and explained the situation. She looked at me oddly. "Interesting; I have no knowledge of these people or why they are wearing SR2 uniforms."

"So this isn't a Cerberus station?" I asked.

"As far as I know, no. However there are many types of cells in Cerberus that I don't know about. I'm only fully aware of what's happening in the Lazarus Project."

"So then you would know nothing of this rogue VI or AI?"

"None." Miranda shook her head.

Kasumi walked up to me with a small sphere ball in her hands. "He's ready for transport, Shep."

Miranda gave me an odd look as I turned to Kasumi. "Take the hamster to Normandy and see if Chakwas can do something for him or her or whatever it is. Miranda, go back with her and see what you can find on this station through the Cerberus database."

"Aye, Commander."

Kasumi and Miranda disappeared from the living quarters of the station as Mordin and I left the medical bay and went straight into the crew quarters. Garrus was already in here scanning with his OT.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"A few credits, but nothing too important."

"Alright, then let's get out of here."

As we made our way out of the living area and back into the main section of the station, the VI again warned us about violating quarantine and requested us to exit the station immediately. We entered engineering and I quickly stopped as I saw plasma venting from the pipes.

"This keeps getting better and better." Garrus sighed.

"Plasma rips through shields." Mordin warned. "Death, high probability."

I looked at Garrus and Mordin. "You two stay here. I'm going to try to reach the main controls to see if I can lock it down."

"Multiple plasma vents. Advise caution." Mordin commented.

"Thanks, I'll be fine." I stated as I carefully timed my footing and headed deeper into engineering.

I found a dead engineer a few minutes later with a data pad next to him. I carefully timed my step and grabbed the pad before the venting shot across the room. When I got to a safe spot, I looked down at the pad and read it.

_Kennings:  
I'm positive that the trouble with the VI started after the Corsica docked with us. Talesin is looking into the VI itself. In the meantime, I need you to go through the logs and find out everything that was on that ship!  
-Dr. Galwind _

I tossed the data pad aside and then looked up towards a ramp. I was guessing the main controls were in the upper section. As I made my way up, plasma shot towards my face. I winced as my tech armor vanished, causing my main shields to flicker.

_"You have been identified as a hostile intruder. All attempts to decontaminate station failed. Require more power to escalate defenses."_

My shields gave out just before I reached the top of the ramp.

 _"Shepard, are you okay up there?"_ Garrus asked.

It took me a couple of seconds to respond. "Yeah, I... I just got knocked back is all. I'm just about to restore power. Stand by." I looked down at a dead engineer and then stepped over her as I ran my hand over the console. "There."

 _"Maintenance area power restored."_ The VI announced. _"Deactivating plasma ventilation systems._

I let out a sigh of relief and then made my way back to where Mordin and Garrus were waiting for me.

"Did you find anything to help us solve this little VI psycho problem?" Garrus asked.

"It appeared that the whole thing started after the Corsica docked. As soon as we get full access to systems, I will have EDI give me a full report. Until then, let's see if we can't get into the hub and shut the damn thing off."

We walked out of engineering and headed for the hub controls. I frowned as the door was still locked and secured.

"We're missing something." I frowned.

"Research lab." Mordin pointed. "Might have answers."

"Alright, let's go in and see what we can find." I said as I lead the team through the research lab doors.

"There has to be some sort of power console." I stated as we entered the very dark room. "See if you find and restore power to this area."

It didn't take long before Mordin found the controls.

_"Research area power restored."_

Lights flickered on and I turned to see a large research section with lights, a beam of electricity, and metal panels.

"What were they studying?" I asked as I walked over to the controls.

Mordin sat down and ran his hands over the console. "Interesting."

"What?" I asked.

"Research lab testing reconstruction on human cells. Cloning."

 _"Testing area has been locked down according to protocol M29-2."_ The VI reported.

"Wait, is this a cloning facility?" Garrus asked.

"No." Mordin pointed out. "Station too small. Just research."

"Take a look at that." I pointed to what appeared to be some sort of metal structure hanging from the ceilings. "I've never seen that before."

"Will try to move it. Get better view." Mordin said as he hit a few buttons.

 _"Reflective armor prototype repositioned."_ The VI stated.

"Reflective armor?" Garrus said. "Seems like they were working on something more then just clone research."

"This whole station just seems off. SR2 uniforms on the dead scientists. A VI that could possibly be an AI. Cloning. This reflective armoring. Let alone this station is salarian. I'm getting a very bad vibe about all of this." I patted Mordin on the shoulder. "Come on; let's see if restoring power to this section of the station gave us access to the main hub. I want to get the hell out of here."

_"Attention all personnel. A hostile presence has been detected. Please do not interfere with defense procedures."_

"Does she realize that we're the only 'personnel' here?" Garrus asked.

We made our way out of the lab and to the main area of the station. I went over to the controls and let out a sigh of relief as power from the hub flickered on.

_"Hub area power restored. Central mainframe access granted."_

"Finally." I let out a sigh.

_"Docked vessel detected. Attempting to upload central programming into docked vessel's mainframe."_

"Wait...what?" I gasped. "EDI!"

 _"Shepard, I am blocking the VI's upload! You must hurry to shut it down."_ EDI called out.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I quickly ran my hand over the console, but nothing was happening. I drew my pistol and shot the controls, causing sparks of explosions.

_"...attempts to defend.... station..... failed... Shutting down.... protocols."_

"EDI, talk to me."

_"I am here, Shepard. The VI failed to upload programming into Normandy."_

"Good." I let out a sigh. "Are you okay?" There was a moment of silence. "EDI?"

_"I am sorry, Shepard. I did not realize you were talking to me._

"Of course I'm talking to you. Are you okay?"

There was a moment of pause. _"All systems are at peak efficiency."_

"I'll take that as a yes. Download as much as you can and then send me a report. Let's see if we can get some answers on what this station was all about." Then I looked at Mordin and Garrus. "Come on you two, let's get out of here."

 

I opened my eyes four hours later to the voice of EDI. _"Commander, you have an incoming call from the Illusive Man."_

I looked at my counter: 0912. "Transfer the call up here, EDI." I said as I crawled out of bed and grabbed my robe. I grabbed one of my hair-ties as well, pulling my hair up into a pony tail.

I hit the button on my console and watched as my models faded away and a screen with TIM's face appeared.

_"Commander, good morning. How are you feeling?"_

I looked at him for a moment. "I'm fine. What can I do for you?"

_"Miranda contacted me this morning with some very interesting news. She said that Jaharre station had crew personnel that had SR2 uniforms."_

"Yes, I was going to send you my report here in a few hours. I-"

 _"There is no need;"_ TIM said as he smoked his cigarette. _"EDI has sent me a full report as well and we will get to the bottom of this. I'll send a special recon team to collect anything that might lead us to who is behind all of this."_

"So this wasn't a Cerberus facility?

 _"No;"_ TIM hook his head. _"Although EDI did tell me there was a VI that was quite hostile."_

"I know this sounds crazy, but I am thinking it was an AI. It tried to upload into Normandy's mainframe. When I was on the Citadel, something similar happened. An AI pretending to be a VI."

TIM stayed quiet for a moment. _"I will have EDI run a diagnostic, just to be safe. You did a fantastic job, Shepard. Keep up the good work."_ TIM flicked his cigarette. _"Now, there is another matter I wish to discuss. This krogan you found, if you wish to awaken him you have my support. We need every weapon we can get in this battle."_

"Miranda would disagree with you."

_"She is correct on how dangerous he can be and if he does prove to be unreliable. If he needs to be taken down, then so be it. Just don't lose the body. He's based, at least partially, on Collector technology and could offer useful genetic data."_

I gave him a dirty look. "Of course, can't lose anything that can give humanity an edge."

 _"I'll try to keep you updated on the progress of Jaharre station."_ TIM said just before he disappeared.

My models appeared back into place and I couldn't help but let out a sigh. It seemed like these next few days were going to get longer and longer.

"Morning Joker," I called on my comm. "What is our ETA to the prison ship?"

 _"Well good morning to you too,"_ Joker said. _"We are 8.5 hours away from the refueling station in the Omega Nebula. Then it will be another 8 hours to Purgatory, Commander. ETA should be 0145 tomorrow morning."_

"Excellent, thank you. EDI, assemble the team and have them in the briefing room in an hour."

_"Of course, Shepard."_

I jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth, and then went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that said 'Alliance Owned'. I really was happy that Anderson kept all of my stuff; this was one of my favorite shirts. After going down to deck 3 and grabbing a cup of coffee and a bagel, I made my way up to the CIC to check in with Kelly.

"Good Morning, Kelly. Anything to report?"

"Good morning, Shepard." She smiled at me. "There are some unread messages at your private terminal."

I nodded as I made my way to my console and opened up my messages. One particular mail jumped at me.

_You Are Invited:_

_With our AWESOME COMMANDER'S blessing; we will be hosting a game night in the mess hall at 2100 tonight! Theme is 'Silly Hats'. You MUST come with a hat on! There will be food, drinks, and FUN FUN FUN!!_

_For those who are on duty at this time, do not worry. We will have another game night held for just you guys at a later date!_

_Hope to see you there!!!_

_~Your hosts,  
Ken and Gabby _

I turned to Kelly. "You going to Ken and Gabby's party?"

"You bet," She nodded. "Got the perfect hat too."

"Nice! I can't wait to see it." I nodded and then Garrus caught my eye as he appeared from the elevator. "Got to go." I smiled and then ran up to Garrus and wrapped my arm through his. "Goooood moooorning...."

Garrus looked at me oddly. "Shepard, have you been drinking?"

"No, that won't be until later tonight. You better be coming to the party."

Garrus sighed. "You humans and your parties."

"You like them, admit it."

Garrus stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Alright, I admit it. Although... 'silly hats'. I don't think I have a hat, Shepard."

"We will figure out something." I smirked.

Garrus and I walked into the briefing room to see Miranda, Jacob, and Mordin were already in their seats. Just as Garrus and I sat in our chairs, Kasumi and Zaeed entered the room.

"Excellent, we're all here. I need two volunteers to come with me to retrieve Jack from the prison ship, Purgatory."

"I will go," Miranda said right away. "Cerberus is paying a lot of money and I wish for the transaction to go smoothly."

"Alright, anyone else?"

"I would like to go," Kasumi smiled. "A prison ship sounds fascinating. I'm curious as to see how many flaws it has."

"Excellent, Kasumi and Miranda will go with me to get Jack. Joker says our ETA is roughly 0200. Let's meet at the docking bay doors at that time." Kasumi and Miranda both nodded. "Also, I am sure everyone got an invite. I would like you all to be at Ken and Gabby's Game Night party. It's important for morale; especially since the news of Ferris Fields."

"We also lost Cyrene." Jacob said. "Heard about it this morning."

"What?" My voice was low.

"Just like Freedom's Progress; disappeared without a trace. There was an estimation of five thousand people living there."

I closed my eyes as I shook my head. "Damn."

"Collectors relentless. Curious as to what their agenda is." Mordin stated.

"It doesn't matter what their agenda is;" I stood from my chair, my hands now resting on the table. "We have to find a way to stop them!" I then let out a sigh. "Mordin, any luck on the swarm serum?"

"Not yet. Getting close."

"Is there anything else?" Everyone was quiet. "Dismissed. Garrus, meet me in the cargo hold in a half hour. It's time to wake up our krogan baby."

Miranda turned. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Bad idea or a good idea, we're still going to let him out. If he has any information on the Collectors, we need him."

 

I stood there for almost ten minutes looking at the krogan that was in the tank. He was a lot smaller than Wrex, but his features were defined. The doors to the hold opened and I turned to see Garrus with an assault rifle in his hand.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Let's see if-"

"Hold on," Garrus interrupted. "Here." Garrus handed me a pistol. "You can't be too careful."

"Right, hopefully we won't need this though." I placed the pistol in the back of my jeans. "I want you to stay out of sight. If this krogan is 'programed' not sure what he might do if he saw a turian with a rifle pointed at him."

"I'll stand behind there." He pointed to the back of the tank.

"Alright, EDI... can you give me a report on this little guy?"

_"I would not consider him to be 'little', Shepard."_

I sighed. "I was trying to make a joke."

 _"Ah. I see."_ There was a pause. _"The subject is stable. Integration with onboard systems was seamless. He is an exceptional example of the krogan species, with fully formed primary, secondary, and tertiary organs, where applicable. No defects of any kind, aside from the genetic markers of the genophage present in all krogan."_

"So was Okeer right about his prodigy?" Garrus asked. "Is this korgan perfect or a psycho?"

_"I cannot judge mental functioning, Officer Vakarian. I don't have the necessary data to answer if he is actively hostile or not."_

_"That's comforting." Garrus said sarcastically._

__"Okeer's technology could impart data, not methods of thinking. The subject may know of his views, but would not necessarily share them."_ _

__"Can he see anything in there or know where he is?" I asked._ _

__"Unlikely. Current neural patterns indicate minimal cognition. Barring ship-wide power loss, the nutrients in the tank could sustain him for over a year."_ _

__I let out a sigh and then looked at Garrus. "Go ahead and stand back, Garrus. I'm going to open the tank and let him out. Don't do anything until I give you the signal."_ _

__Garrus stepped out of sight as I walked up to the tank._ _

___"Cerberus protocol is very clear regarding untested alien technology."_ _ _

__"EDI, no offence... but I'm not with Cerberus nor do I care about their protocols. This guy is either a powerful addition to our crew or a time bomb. I'd rather deal with this now to see whose side he is on. I'm hoping he joins us. We need that intel about the Collectors."_ _

___"Very well, Shepard. The controls are online."_ _ _

__I took a deep breath then ran my hand across the console. I then took a step back to watch as water drained out from the tank. The doors opened, forcing the krogan to fall on his knees. Water dripped from his skin as he began to choke on water, spitting it out by what seemed like gallons. He then stood up and looked down at me. His eyes began to focus and then he charged._ _

__I winced as I was slammed into the bulkhead. His arm was on my throat as he glared into my eyes. "Human. Female. Before you die, I need a name."_ _

__"I'm Commander Shepard, and I don't take threats lightly. I suggest you relax." I demanded._ _

__"Not your name. Mine. I was trained, I know things, but the tank... Okeer couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow." He then paused for a moment. "Warlord, legacy, grunt... grunt. 'Grunt' was among the last. It has no meaning. It'll do." His blue eyes pierced into mine. "I am Grunt. If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me."_ _

__My hand was on Grunt's arm, trying to get into a position that didn't make my throat hurt. "You wouldn't prefer 'Okeer' or 'Legacy'?" I asked._ _

__"It's short. Matches the training in my blood. The other words are big things I don't feel. Maybe they fit your mouth better. I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or his enemies. I will do what I am bred to do. 'Fight and determine the strongest'. However, his imprint has failed. Without a reason that's mine, one fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you." He sneered._ _

__"Is it that easy for Okeer's perfect krogan to abandon his mission?"_ _

__"Okeer is just a voice in the tank. If his imprints are true, then he created something stronger than him. So he's not worthy of me. And if his hatreds aren't strong enough to compel me, they've failed too. I feel nothing. I have no connection."_ _

__"But I do." I stated. "I have a good ship and a strong crew, a strong clan. You'd make it stronger."_ _

__"If you're weak and choose weak enemies, I'll have to kill you." Grunt warned._ _

__I half snorted. "Our enemies are worthy. No doubt about that."_ _

__"Hmmm. That's.... acceptable. I'll fight for you." Grunt nodded._ _

__I smiled. "I'm glad you saw reason. I really didn't want to shoot you."_ _

__"Huh?" The krogan looked down to see that my pistol was aimed at his chest. And then he chuckled and took a step back. "Ha! Offer one hand, but arm the other. Wise, Shepard. If I find a clan, if I find what I... I want, I will be honored to eventually pit them against you."_ _

__"Thanks, I think." I took a step to the side and motioned Garrus to come out._ _

__Garrus walked out without his assault rifle, which I was thankful for. "Grunt, this is my 2nd officer and very good friend Garrus Vakarian. He is in charge of weapons and keeping things organized in the Main Battery."_ _

__Garrus offered his hand and it only took a few seconds before Grunt took it. "Nice to meet you, Grunt."_ _

__

__After spending the next few hours giving Grunt the tour of Normandy and introducing him to the crew, I made my way into the crew's quarters to talk to Alex._ _

__"Afternoon," I smiled at him as he was sitting at a round table playing some sort of electronic game. "You got a minute?"_ _

__"Sure," He smiled as he placed the pad to the side. "I want to thank you again for saving my life. It's going to be tough to leave you guys when you bring me home."_ _

__"We will miss you as well," I said as I sat down next to him. "I wanted to let you know that as soon as we are done in the Hourglass Nebula, we'll head for Earth. But don't worry; you have a few more days."_ _

__"What if I changed my mind? What if I want to just stay with you guys and not go back to Earth?" Alex asked. "You're out here fighting a great evil. I want to help out."_ _

__I looked at Alex for a moment and then shook my head. "No, you don't want to be a part of Cerberus. Hell, I don't even want to be involved with them; but I have to be." I turned so that we were now face to face and knee to knee. "If you want to make a difference, join the Alliance."_ _

__Alex frowned. "But from what I heard about the Alliance, they're not that respectful anymore."_ _

__"Don't listen to all that you hear or read, Alex. The Alliance will be good for you. I mean, take a look at my shirt." I pointed down. "My heart is Alliance, and I belong to them. And if you have the courage and the strength, like I know you do, you will be one hell of a soldier."_ _

__Alex looked at me and then nodded. "Then I will join the Alliance and make you and Ashlee proud of me."_ _

__I ran my hand over Alex's hair. "I'll see you at the party tonight, don't forget your hat."_ _

__"Thanks Commander, I won't."_ _


	11. The Psychotic Biotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to recruit that psychotic biotic!! WOOT!  
> Also, Shepard finds out some devastating news during the 'hat party' :/
> 
> This Chapter is rated PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologies for the long delay. My Partner in Crime is going through a rough spot and I'm not sure when she will get out. I'm going to try to update once every month, due to the fact that we are writing our chapters together and I don't want to get ahead of her. I just don't want you guys to give up on me. :)
> 
> I have chapters 13-15 done as well, so if you're interested, email me at crystalsilver@gmail.com and I can send them to you.  
> Until then, I will see you guys next month. <3 Have a safe and happy February.

The hat that I chose to wear for the game party was a pirate captain's hat, but more feminine. The main base color was black with a skull on the front of it, then imbedded at the top was multiple feathers with colors of red, black, brown, and white.

When I stepped onto the Crew Deck at 2100; the first thing I saw was a big 'Normandy's Game Party' sign covering the back wall. Streamers of all sorts of colors decorated the celling and I could hear faint music in the background.

When I turned the corner to enter the mess hall, I noticed Miranda right away. She was wearing a pure white jumpsuit, and her hat of choice was pink bunny ears that stood up about half a meter.

"Commander," She greeted me with what seemed like an annoying tone. "As per your request, I am here. How long do I have to stay here before I can retreat back into my office?"

I looked at her oddly and then shook my head. "You are not allowed in that room until 0100, Miss Lawson. I am ordering everyone to have a little bit of fun, you do too."

"Shepard, we don't have time for this. We must prepare ourselves-"

"Miranda," I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "You're my CO. It's important for the crew to see us having a little bit of fun. We need their morale up if we're going to defeat the Collectors." I whispered.

She looked at me for a moment and then nodded. "Perhaps you're right. And who knows, maybe this little party of Daniels and Donnelly won't be so bad."

"That's the spirit, Lawson." I smiled. "Now, I just need to go find Garrus and give him this hat."

I lifted up the hat Garrus was going to wear. Miranda looked at it and then looked at me. "You think he'll wear it?"

"Of course he will; he can't say no to me." I winked as I made my way to the Main Battery. When I entered I saw him at the console most likely running some sort of diagnostic. "Garrus, I brought you a hat."

Garrus turned and looked at me as I lifted it up to show him with a cheesey ass grin on my face.

"No." He said unamused.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a grump."

"No."

"Garbear, pleaaaaase?"

"No."

I let out a sigh. "Why not? Everyone else is wearing silly hats. That's the whole point of the party." I forced my tone to be sad, giving my turian a sad puppy eye look.

He looked at me and then sighed. "Fine, I'll wear your stupid 'Batman' hat. But you owe me one."

I squeed as I reached up to place the hat on Garrus. The hat was black, with little bat ears sticking out at the top; the symbol of Batman embroidered on the front.

Even though it wasn't the perfect fit due to his fringe sticking out, he looked rather cute.

"Do I even want to know why you have this hat in the first place?" Garrus asked.

"Actually;" I gave him a dirty grin. "It's Joker’s. The only ones I had wouldn’t have looked good you. So Jeff let me borrow this one. I think it's perfect."

Garrus shook his head. "Alright, let's go. I think I'm going to need a drink."

 

The gaming party was a huge hit. It was nice to see the crew having fun, forgetting about the galaxy's biggest threat for just one night. The hats on some of my crew members were amazing.

Joker had on a chicken hat, the feet were dangling off his ears. It suited him. Alex wore a jester hat and Jacob wore a 'Cat in the Hat' hat. Mordin had on a top hat, Kasumi had chosen a cat hoodie, and Zaeed had walked in as 'Indiana Jones'. I was happy to see Grunt having a little bit of 'fun' with the hat Kasumi gave him (It was one of those hats that had a propeller on top). 

An hour passed and I found myself sitting at a table with Miranda, Jacob, Gabby, Ken, Zaeed, Joker, and Alex. Gabby was wearing a cute little hat that lit up, and Ken was wearing a multicolor Scottish hat.

"The game is Skyllian-Five poker." Ken said as he began to deal the cards. "Everyone here knows how to play right?"

"Hah!" Joker said as he leaned in his chair. "You're looking at the Skyllian-Five poker champion!"

"I played a few rounds with some of my friends on Zorya." Alex said. "Although I'm not very good at it."

"My Skyllian-Five's a bit rusty." I stated. "You'll be gentle on the rookie, right?"

"Of course, Shepard." Ken nodded. "It's all friendly."

"Yeah right," Gabby snorted.

"Speak for yourself," Zaeed said. "I'm here to win some goddamn credits!"

After winning my third hand in a row, Ken turned and looked at me. "Be gentle on the rookie? I can't believe I fell for that."

"Goddamn it, Shepard!" Zaeed cursed as he threw his cards on the table. "I was this close to getting a flush!"

"Sorry Massani." I laughed as I grabbed my chips. "I think I am going to buy that model of the Destiny Ascension that I saw back on the Citadel."

Miranda let out a small laugh. "You were right, Shepard. This has been... entertaining." She looked at Ken and Gabby. "Thank you for hosting the party."

"You're quite welcome;" Ken flashed a smile. "By the way, I like your bunny ears. They’re so… pointy.”

"Oh brother." Gabby said as she did a 'face palm'.

"So Jacob," I said as I threw my cards to Joker as he began to deal. "How did you meet Miranda?"

"Ooo, did it involve a bikini?" Ken asked.

"Kenneth!" Gabby growled.

Jacob smiled as he shook his head and then he looked at Miranda who seemed quite keen on punching Donnelly. "We stopped a batarian plan to release a biological agent on the Citadel. It took us out to the Nemean Abyss and back. Saved the Citadel, like you, but what's the saying? 'A good deed's like pissing yourself in dark pants.’ Warm feeling but no one notices."

"So no one knew of the plan?" I lifted a brow.

"The whole thing was hushed," Miranda said as she looked at her cards. "They didn't want the Citadel to look like it was unsafe; especially after the attack from Saren."

"But I know what we did and I'm proud of it." Jacob said.

"Do you have any family waiting for you back home?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Only child with no extended family. Never settled down. Didn't seem fair with this job. I guess the saying 'you can't miss what you never had' applies."

"What about your mother and father?"

"My mother died a few years ago. My father... he went MIA when I was 16."

"What about you and Miranda? I got the impression it might've been more than that." I teased seeing the blush on Jacob's face.

"Shepard, it's really none of your business that goes on between Jacob and I." Miranda stated.

I looked at Miranda and Jacob and nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to step on any toes. But you can't deny that you two have this...connection."

"We can say the same about you and Garrus." Joker pointed out.

Jacob looked at me and then back at Miranda. "You're right, Commander. Miranda and I do have a connection; she's my friend."

 

After winning my fourth hand, I turned to Ken and Gabby. "So how did you two wind up with Cerberus?"

"Once you were gone, the Alliance brass descended like vultures, tearing apart everything you'd said. I was very public with my defense for you. I didn't hold back." Ken said.

"That's an understatement. If Kenneth wasn't such a talented engineer, they'd have court marshaled him for insubordination." Gabby pointed out.

"But it got me noticed by the Illusive Man. He made an offer, and here I am."

"Sounds familiar;" Joker said. "That's how I joined. The Alliance wouldn't let me fly. Cerberus offered, and so I took it."

"And what about you, Gabby?" I asked.

"Kenneth and I have been partners in crime since we graduated from tech academy. When he got the Cerberus offer, I insisted that it include me. He'd fall apart without me." Gabby pushed on Ken slightly. "Also, I love engines, and the Normandy is state-of-the-art. When I got the opportunity to work on her, I had to jump."

"Well I am glad you’re both here." Then I looked at Miranda. "Are you feeling up to letting us know a little bit about you, Miss Lawson?"

"You already know 'a little bit' about me." Miranda said.

"Oh come on," Joker said. "How are we supposed to be a family if we keep hiding from each other?"

"Joker's right, Miranda." I smiled.

My CO sighed. "Alright, what would you like to know then?"

"How did you join Cerberus?"

"Hmmm, I suppose since you all shared your 'Join Cerberus' stories, I can share mine." Then she looked at me. "Do you remember when I told you how I was genetically altered? Well, that wasn't my choice. My father... created me. He's a very influential man, and extremely controlling. He didn't want a daughter, he wanted a dynasty."

"He created you?" Joker asked. "How?"

Miranda was about to say something before Zaeed lifted his hand. "Let me handle this; sweetheart," He then turned to Jeff. "When a man and a woman meet and fall in love they have what is called 'sex'. Now this sex involves some important instruments. You have the pistol and the target. And when the right bullets from the pistol hit their target..."

I busted out laughing at the look on Joker's face.

"I know where babies come from!" Joker yelled. "The way Miranda put it, implied differently to me."

I chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, Miranda. Please continue."

"I ran away as soon as I was old and brave enough. I went to Cerberus because I knew they could protect me." Miranda said.

"You seem capable of defending yourself. Why did you need Cerberus?" Ken asked.

"My father invested a great deal in his dynasty. It wasn't a matter of just leaving; I knew he would continue to pursue his... investments."

"I assume that Cerberus approves of your enhanced abilities?" I asked.

"Of course. Cerberus fully endorses anything that advances the cause of humanity; genetic alterations included. But unlike my father and his own selfish reasons, Cerberus and the Illusive Man believe in the greater good. They see the bigger picture... and I feel like I have a purpose here."

"You talk about yourself like you're a tool to be used." Ken said. "By your father, by Cerberus. But you're not... you're a beautiful human being."

"You're too kind, Mr. Donnelly, but it's true. I like to know where I fit in the world. It helps me find meaning in how I was... created." She then looked at Jacob. "To help me find purpose."

"You are who you are, Miranda. You don't need to make excuses for it." I stated.

Miranda chuckled. "That's easy for you to say. We've both been engineered for greatness, Shepard. The difference is, you were great before we rebuilt you... I'm great because of it."

"So who is your father?" I asked.

"His name is Henry Lawson, a businessman; but a very wealthy one. It's ironic. My father believed deeply in a human-positive agenda. He donated generously to Cerberus... before I joined them. That's how I first heard about Cerberus; through my father’s connections."

"And your mother?"

Miranda lowered her head. "I... never had one. Most of my genetic material is based on my father's tissue. His Y chromosome was altered with an amalgam of desired traits from various sources. So technically I guess I can say I have three to six mothers."

Joker's eyes widened. "So it is true... you're a clone or something."

Miranda frowned. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"No, you're not." I stated. "You are a human being just like any of us. Do not degrade to that level of thinking."

Joker nodded. "I agree. I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Miranda said as she lifted her head. "My father is egomaniacal and it's just another reason I had to get away from him."

"And here you are, onboard the finest ship in the galaxy." Ken said and then he lifted his glass. "To Normandy's misfit family."

"I'll drink to that." Joker said as he took a drink. "So... how about playing a game Shepard isn't good at.”

“I thought you were ‘the champion’ of Skyllian-Five? Surely you can beat me.” I smirked.

Joker looked at me and then looked at the rest of the group. “Does anyone here know how to play Crazy Eights?”

"Commander," Kelly said as she walked over to me. She was wearing a cute little frog hat. "Sorry to disturb you, but you got an incoming call from Councilor Anderson. It seems important."

I pushed myself away from the table. "Excuse me," I said as I stood up and walked out of the mess hall and went to my cabin.

I sat down at my computer terminal and pushed the button.

"Sir," I said as I saw Anderson appear on my screen, it looked like something was terribly wrong. "Are you alright? What happened?” My heart began to race.

Anderson looked at me for a few minutes with a blank stare and then let out a sigh. _"Katie, I... have some bad news."_

I wasn't sure how long I was at my desk, but I heard a voice call my name. I really didn’t want to talk to anyone, so I ignored it. I hid my face in my arms, my body still shaking from the shock.

"Shepard." My name was said again, but it was from a different voice than before. I looked up to see Karin and Garrus standing beside me.

"Kathryn, are you okay?" Karin asked me.

I said nothing as I placed my head back onto the table, hiding it. That's when I felt my chair being turned. Just then my chin was raised and I looked at Garrus who was quite blurry.

"Shepard, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked gently.

"Anderson... I..." I really couldn't breathe.

“Let me get you some water.” Chakwas said as she went into my bathroom and came back a few seconds later with a glass. "Here," she handed it to me. “This will help." I grabbed the glass and took a tiny sip before handing it back to her. "Take a deep breath." I took a deep breath. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"

I took another breath. "I got a call from Anderson.” Another breath. "My Uncle..." I swallowed hard. "My Uncle Chris was... on Ferris Fields when the Collectors attacked. He was killed trying to defend the colonists."

"Shepard." Garrus said as he knelt down to me. "I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my cheek. "The funeral will be held on Earth in a few days. So after we recruit Jack, we’ll head there.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Karin asked.

I shook my head.

"Alright, but I'm here if you need me." Karin said as she placed her hand on my knee.

"Thank you;" I let out a sigh. "Now if you two will please excuse me, I want to be alone."

The doors to my cabin opened and closed and I let out a sigh. As I turned, I saw Garrus just standing there, looking at me.

“Garrus, that includes you.” 

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you in this state."

I stood from my chair and forced a smile. "I'll be fine, I just want to be left alone with my thoughts. I only have a few hours to collect myself before we reach the prison."

He looked at me for a moment and then he dragged me in for a hug. "I'm sorry about your uncle."

I closed my eyes as I hugged him. "Thank you.”

After Garrus left my cabin, I went to my bed and laid down. I grabbed the pillow nearest to me and squeezed it as a silent tear slipped down my face. I really wished Kaidan was here right now.

 

As Miranda and Kasumi stepped out of the docking arm and onto the prison, I turned to Garrus who was watching me from Normandy's inner docking bay door.

"Are you sure you don't me to come with?" He asked.

"I'll be okay." I nodded. "Since Miranda is with me you're next in command, so I am leaving the ship in your capable hands."

"I still think I should be coming with. How am I supposed to walk into hell with you if I'm not even there?"

I smiled. "It's just a money and prison exchange, Garrus. What could possibly go wrong?"

Garrus looked at me. "Famous last words."

"Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine," I reassured him."I'll meet you back here within the hour."

 

Garrus nodded as the 2nd docking doors closed and I stepped onto the prison ship. I had to admit, it was a lot bigger than I had anticipated.

"Wow, I already see three security flaws." Kasumi said as she looked at me. "Are you sure this is supposed to be the 'best secured prison' in the galaxy?"

"According to Joker, that's what the brochure said." I stated.

"Shepard," Miranda pointed as a turian, a human, and a batarian entered the docking area and approached us.

"Welcome to Purgatory, Shepard." replied the turian guard. "Your package is being prepped, and you can claim it shortly. As this is a high-security vessel, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed."

Even though Joker said this was the 'best secured prison' in the entire galaxy, I didn't feel comfortable giving my weapons up; especially to the Blue Suns. "I'm sorry," I shook my head. "I can't do that."

The guards raised their guns. "We have to insist, Commander. Sorry."

"Everyone stand down." replied another turian as he entered the room. "Commander, I'm Warden Kuril, and this is my ship. Your weapons will be returned on the way out, I promise. But you must realize this is just a standard procedure."

"I'm sorry, Warden. I don't know if it counts for anything out here, but I am still a Spectre. If you wish, my team will remain here and wait for you to bring Jack to us. But I will not surrender my gun and be unarmed on a prison ship."

The Warden and I looked at each other for a few seconds before he turned to his turian guard. "Let them proceed. Our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests."

"We are not here to rob you, Kuril." I sighed. "We're here because you made a deal with Cerberus."

"Indeed. We are bringing Jack out of cyro. As soon as your funds clear, you can be on your way."

"The funds should've already been cleared." Miranda pointed out. "What happened?"

"We are trying to get to the source of the problem. In the meantime, if you'll follow me to Outprocessing; that is where we will do the pickup."

"Alright." I nodded as I followed Kuril out of the door into a long corridor with glass walls.

As I looked through, I noticed a large mechanical like arm taking block units and stacking them on top of each other.

"This is Cellblock Two. As you can see, we keep tight control over the population. Each prisoner's cell is a self-contained, modular unit. I've blown a few out the airlocks as an example."

"Harsh example." Kasumi pointed out.

"But necessary," Kuril said. "The ship is made up of 30 cell blocks identical to this one. We house thousands of criminals and we can put the whole place in lockdown on a moment's notice." He looked at me. "Nothing goes wrong here."

Just then I felt Kasumi grab my arm. "Shep," she whispered. "I don't like it here. Can we go back to the volcano?"

"How did you end up running this ship?" Miranda asked.

"I was in law enforcement on Palaven, and got sick of seeing criminals escape out into the galaxy to carry on with their crimes."

"Huh," I chuckled. "Sounds like a turian I know. Well a few actually."

"Bounty hunters aren't dependable."

"Neither are Blue Suns," I said. "Why did you join them?"

The turian sighed. "We are a part of the Blue Suns, yes... but not to the sense to what you are used to seeing. We aren't apart of the smuggling rings or slave trade. We're here to bring criminals to justice."

"Isn't that contradicting?" Miranda asked. "Blue Suns is a criminal merc gang."

The turian looked out into the large room. "Would it surprise you to say that there are at least 500 prisoners in here that use to be a part of the Blue Suns?"

"So you do this because you think it's necessary?" I lifted a brow.

"Every day I see the worst sapient life has to offer. Governments are soft, unwilling to make the hard choices. Someone had to stand up and make the galaxy safe."

"And maintaining a population this size probably isn’t cheap." I said.

"We can cut corners that governments can't. And each prisoner brings in a fee from his or her homeworld. These individuals are violent, and their home planets pay well to keep them here."

"And what happens if the homeworld doesn't want to pay?" Kasumi asked.

"We explain that we can't maintain the prisoner without their help, so we'll be forced to release him back onto his homeworld. At an unspecified place and time."

"So it's an extortion racket." Miranda snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You don't have to agree with my methods, but don't question my motives. These are despicable people and I am keeping them locked up."

"What about escape attempts?" I asked. "I'm sure you have had a few of those."

"Not very often." Kuril said. "We're in space; they have nowhere to go, and they know it." We continued to walk down the corridor. "But still, we exercise extreme caution. These are dangerous individuals after all.

Just then I heard some screaming and I looked over to see two prisoners fighting each other. Then a large generator powered up, forcing the prisoners to back-off one another.

"Hmm, I see your point."

"They fight mostly with themselves, and we have many ways to control the population."

"Like blowing them out the airlock." I said.

"Exactly." The warden nodded. "It is up to us to-"

_"Sir, the funds have finally cleared. Although, we are having problems transferring it to account 3459."_

The turian sighed. "And then there are times where I wish I can blow my officers out the airlock." Kuril then pointed down the corridor. "Outprocessing is straight down this hallway, Commander. Just keep going past the interrogation rooms and the Supermax wing. Someone there will help you with Jack."

"Before you go, can you tell me a little bit about Jack?" I asked. "Or what I can expect?"

The turian took a step back. "Jack is the meanest handful of violence and hate I've ever encountered. Dangerous, crazy, and very powerful. I'm sure you will see soon enough."

"Oh, this will be interesting." Miranda sighed.

"I'll catch up with you later...Shepard." Kuril said as he headed down the hallway we just came from.

I turned to look at Miranda and Kasumi and then shrugged. "Come on, let's go get Jack and then get the hell out of here. The sooner we leave, the better off I'll feel."

"Agreed;" Miranda nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this whole ordeal."

We rounded the corner and in the faint distant I heard a scream. As we got closer, the screaming got louder and louder. We came across the interrogation rooms that Kuril mentioned earlier. I looked through a window and noticed a turian guard beating a prisoner.

"Torture. These are some sick freaks." Kasumi said. "Shep, you have to do something."

I looked at the turian who was standing just outside of the interrogation room watching. "Is this really necessary? There's no excuse for beating a prisoner who can't fight back."

"Are you joking?" The turian guard growled. "This is a massage compared to what his victims went through."

"I understand, and I'm sure he deserves it. But this degrades you as much as him."

"I admit... I sometimes get tired of this. Does this really get us anything useful?" The turian sighed. "Achel, call it off. At least, for now."

The other turian turned with a nod and then took a step back, forcing the beaten prisoner to crawl into a corner and cover his head.

"Thank you, Shep." Kasumi sighed with relief as we walked away from the cell.

"Hey! Hey guys, over here!" waved a prisoner in one of the interrogation units. "Can I ask you something?"

I walked over to him and lifted a brow. "I don't think it's wise talking to me."

"No, please... If... if you are buying prisoners, can you buy me? I don't care where you take me or what you do to me; it's got to be better than this."

"We're here for jack," Miranda commented. "No one else."

"Jack?" The prisoner gasped. "Forget what I said. I don't want to go nowhere with you."

I lifted a brow. "Tell me about Jack."

"The worst trouble you ever saw mixed with some crazy and way to much biotic power. That's all I'm saying." He said bluntly.

"So this ship sells prisoners? I thought this was a prison, not a market."

"Sometimes people buy cons so they can do some punishing of their own, if you understand. Warden sells us to whoever can pay enough. If you noticed, most of the women are gone; due to being sold for sex slaves or worse."

I closed my eyes, shuddering at the thought.

"So what are you in for?" Kasumi asked.

"I killed a few people; about 20 or so. Oh, and I blew up that one habitat. Small-time compared to most of the guys here."

"And why were they interrogating that prisoner? Does he know something?"

"Nah, that's Bimmy. He knows nothing. He offed someone in the showers yesterday, I think. Guy he killed was worth a lot to the warden. Yeah, sucks to be Bimmy right now."

"So I take it living here isn't the best?"

"Bad. I would rather go to a correction facility on Palaven then be here." The prisoner sighed. "Everyone seems to be after your stuff. Your smokes, your clothes, your... pride." The man shook his head. "I haven't taken a shower in three months."

I turned to Miranda. "Does the Council know about this? I mean we are in Council space right?"

"I don't think they care, Shepard." Miranda said. "As far as they're concerned, these are all criminals."

"Yeah, run by the Blue Suns. This just-" I sighed. "This just doesn't make sense."

Kasumi took a step closer. "You know, if this makes you feel a little bit hopeful, I see two flaws in your unit. I'm sure with enough time you can escape."

"Thanks." The prisoner said. "Not that it will do me much good."

"I probably should go; stay out of trouble if you can."

"Yeah, I'll try."

As we continued our way passed the interrogation cells, I saw another man pressing his face up against the glass. "I hear the screaming in my head. It's niiice." The man's smile was sly. "Yeah... real nice."

We made our way out of the interrogation room and into another corridor.

"There," Miranda pointed to a door. "Outproccessing."

The room we walked into was quite huge. It had eight large desks with two screen panels on the left side of the room. There was a man standing at one of them and he turned to me and pointed to a door.

"Outprocessing is through the door on the far side of the room. Please proceed there."

"Thank you," I nodded and then made my way to the door. Just then I stopped and turned to Miranda. "Are you getting a strange vibe?"

"Yeah," Miranda said. "I have a feeling we're walking into a trap."

"Away team to Normandy."

Silence.

"Away team to Normandy, please respond."

Nothing.

"Be ready." I ordered as I opened the door.

The door didn't lead us to any room, but to a small prison unit. I glared as the voice of Warden Kuril came over the comm.

_"My apologies, Shepard. You're more valuable as a prisoner than a customer; along with your female companions."_

"Are you insane? You made a deal with Cerberus. You don't want to double cross the Illusive Man." Miranda growled.

"Or me." I snapped.

 _"Drop your weapons and proceed into the open cell."_ I watched as at least a half dozen Blue Sun soldiers entered the room. _"I promise you, you will not be harmed."_

"You talked up your noble intentions with this prison. But I was right all along, wasn't I? You're with the Blue Suns; and you have no noble cause. You're a criminal just like the rest." I sneered.

_"Drop your weapons, Shepard. This is your last warning."_

"Go to hell." I grabbed my pistol. "I'll send you there myself."

 _"Then you leave me with no choice. Activate systems!"_ Kuril yelled. _"Bring me Shepard alive; do what you wish with the other two."_

Kasumi, Miranda, and I took cover as half a dozen Blue Suns charged for us.

"Cloaking!" Kasumi said as she disappeared.

Miranda and I stayed undercover using our biotic and tech skills. Just then I saw Kasumi appear behind one of the Blue Suns and knocked him out cold. After spending a few minutes in the large room, we made our way back out to the corridor.

"Watch out, Shepard." Miranda warned. "FENRIS mechs."

"Use overload on them." I ordered. "Between the three of us, they don't stand a chance."

The FENRIS mechs exploded seconds later as the Blue Suns continued their pursuit. I raised my tech armor as some bullets began to ping off the tables and science equipment.

"I call the pretty one with the hood!" Yelled one of the Blue Suns.

"You can have her!" Yelled a human male. "I want that feisty one with the cute ass!"

"Well, I guess you can't blame them for knowing a pretty face." Kasumi commented. "But we don't have time to play with the boys, Shep. We have to get Jack out of cyro."

"Miranda, any luck on contacting Normandy?"

"Not yet, but I am guessing EDI knows something is wrong."

"Which hopefully means we'll be getting some reinforcements soon. Let's try to get to Jack!"

It took us about five minutes to fight our way down the corridor and into the area where I was guessing Jack was being held at.

"Shepard is on the loose!" Yelled the same doctor that was in the large room from before. "Repeat, Shepard is loose. Get people down here now and-"

I shot the man, causing him to fall dead to the floor. As soon as the doors closed, Kasumi went to the panel. "I can hack this to where they can't come in from here."

"Excellent;" I said. "Good work, both of you." I then looked through the window and noticed four inactive heavy mechs along with the large cyro chamber that I assumed Jack was in.

"If we hack that control, every door on the cellblock opens." Miranda said.

"But it's the only way to get Jack out of there." Kasumi suggested. "We have to do it."

"I agree," I nodded as I took a step back. "Kasumi, do your magic."

Kasumi ran her hands over the console and I watched as the heavy mechs came online and an metal arm began to move. It came from above and attached the cyro chamber and pulled it up. I had to take a double look as I saw a woman appear. She barely had anything covering the upper half of her body and she was covered in tattoos.

"That's Jack?" Miranda asked surprisingly.

Just then Jack's eyes opened and she growled. I watched as she broke the metal restrains that were holding her arms, with her biotics. She then grabbed the neck restraint and ripped that off as well.

"Jack," I said over the comm. "Can you hear me? I'm Commander-"

Just then Jack shook her head and screamed as she released a biotic force that rocked the room.

"We have to get down there!" Miranda yelled as she ran to a door that would lead us to the lower area where Jack was. "Hurry!"

When we entered the cyro room, my eyes widened as I saw the heavy mechs completely destroyed.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Kasumi said.

Just then the room shook again, causing me to almost tumble into Kasumi. "Come on, let's follow her!" I yelled as we entered a hole in the wall that Jack had created just seconds ago.

 _"All guards; restore order! Lethal force authorized, but don't kill Jack. Keep an eye out for Shepard, I want her as well! Techs; lockdown! Lockdown!"_ Yelled Kuril over the comm system.

"Wow, Jack can cause some mayhem..." Kasumi said.

_"Sectors Seven, Nine, and Eleven has lost life support. No survivors." _replied the ship's VI.__

__"And dangerous as well." Miranda stated. "I am curious as to how you're going to convince her to join our cause, Shepard."_ _

__"We'll find a way, but first we need to get out of here alive."_ _

__As we exited out of a hole and into a large room, my eyes widened at what I saw. Fire, debris, and bodies laid everywhere. It almost looked like a tornado had gone through here._ _

__"Wow." Kasumi said. "At least she'll be easy to track down."_ _

__"The prisoners are fighting back." Miranda said._ _

___"All prisoners: return to your cells immediately or I'll open every airlock on this ship!"_ Yelled the turian warden._ _

__"There is a heavy mech on the far side of the room."_ _

__"You know the drill. Overload it!"_ _

__"I've got your back!" Kasumi yelled as she cloaked._ _

__It didn't take us long before the mech and the guards were dead. I looked to see if any of the prisoners had survived, but there were none to be found._ _

__"Is everyone okay?" I asked._ _

__Kasumi and Miranda both nodded as we headed out of the door and into another corridor._ _

___"Shepard, do you copy?"_ It was Garrus._ _

__"Nice to hear your voice, Vakarian. What took you so long?"_ _

___"What the hell is going on over there?"_ _ _

__"The Warden decided he didn't want to agree to our terms. Jack is on the loose and destroying the ship in the process. It would be nice to get some back up when you get the chance."_ _

___"We're still locked out of the docking arm controls. EDI is trying to get access to the main computer."_ _ _

__"We're slowly making our way to the docking bay. The Warden has locked down the entire area, so we're going to have to find another exit route."_ _

___"We'll get to you as soon as we can."_ _ _

__When the comm link between Garrus and I broke, the ship VI made another announcement._ _

___"Warning: power plant damage has led to overload. Core systems failure imminent."_ _ _

__"Oh, well that's nice." Kasumi stated. "Seems like our problems just keep coming."_ _

___"Lockdown in Blocks Four, Seven, and Eight!"_ Yelled Kuril._ _

__"It seems the warden is having problems of his own." Miranda snorted. "Serves him right."_ _

__"You know," I said as we approached another door. "If everyone would stop being so greedy, this universe would be a better place."_ _

__"Greed is eternal." Miranda said. "There will always be greedy people."_ _

__As the door opened, I noticed at least five Blue Suns waiting for us. I ducked as they fired._ _

__"There they are! Take them out!"_ _

__"Can't argue with that logic, girls." I said. "Take them out."_ _

__"Going dark!" Kasumi said as she disappeared._ _

__"I really want to learn that trick." I said out loud to myself._ _

__"You can," Miranda stated. "You do have tech skills after all."_ _

__"Really?" I asked as I shot a merc in the head._ _

__"Yes, really."_ _

__I watched as Kasumi appeared behind a merc and punched him hard, causing him to get knocked out. It didn't take long before that group was defeated and we moved to another section of the room where more guards, prisoners, and another heavy mech was at._ _

__"That heavy mech is focused on the prisoners, let's take it out." I ordered._ _

__After the mech exploded three minutes later, I turned to the Suns. "Come on girls; let's go play with the boys."_ _

__"Right behind you." Miranda stated as we charged the mercs._ _

__Ten minutes later the room was cleared out. I let out a deep breath as I placed my hand on a bulkhead._ _

__"Are you okay?" Kasumi asked as she walked up to me._ _

__"Yeah, I'm not 100% though." I took a deep breath. "I hope our reinforcements get here soon."_ _

__"Shepard, through this door." Miranda said. "It should lead us into the main mess hall and then up to the Docking Bay."_ _

__"Hopefully we will find Jack." Kasumi said. "I really don't want to run through the entire station."_ _

__We entered through the door and I noticed Kuril standing on a table shooting prisoners. He spotted me and quickly shot his gun. I ducked behind cover as the bullets pinged off the metal tables._ _

__"You're valuable, Shepard. I'm going to offer you one last chance to surrender."_ _

__"No way in hell!" I yelled. "You're a two bit slave trader and I won't allow you to continue!"_ _

__"I do the hard things civil governments are unwilling to! This is for the good of the galaxy! Men, bring me Shepard alive. Kill the rest if you need to!"_ _

__Two dozen soldiers appeared out of nowhere and started to fire on us. I peeked up to see three shield generators surrounding Kuril, protecting him from damage._ _

__"You two take out those damn mercs, I'll try to take out those shield generators!"_ _

__I ran to the left of the room and took cover behind a box. I shot my pistol about three times before the first generator exploded. I then ran to the right side of the room, killing a few mercs along the way. It didn't take long for the second generator to explode. Two down one to go. I raised my pistol to the third generator, after it went down I turned to Kasumi and Miranda._ _

__"Shield is down, I'm going after Kuril!" Just then I saw a ball like structure being thrown towards Miranda and Kasumi. My eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!"_ _

__Miranda and Kasumi tried to run for cover, but it was too late. The impulse grenade exploded, causing them both to fall unconscious onto the floor. I saw a swarm of mercs surround them, their guns pointed._ _

__"I win." Came a growling voice and I looked up to see Kuril just a few inches away. I winced as he backhanded me, causing me to fall on the floor._ _

__"You are more trouble than I thought you would be, Shepard." Kuril growled as he grabbed a hold of my neck and slammed me into the wall. "You will pay for every prisoner I lost here."_ _

__I could feel the tightness in my lungs as he continued to squeeze at my throat. Memories of Saren doing the same thing to me on Virmire flashed in my mind. I tried to kick and scratch at the turian warden, but it wasn't working. I tried to use my OT, but the way Kuril was holding me, I couldn’t get access to it._ _

__"I will enjoy watching you beg for your life." The turian warden growled._ _

__Just then blue blood splattered across my face as a sound of a gunshot echoed the room. The warden's grip loosened and I quickly shoved him, causing him to fall dead to the floor. My heart raced as I looked up to see Garrus, Jacob, Mordin, Zaeed, and Grunt. Grunt all of a sudden laughed as he charged the mercs that were surrounding Kasumi and Miranda. Jacob and Zaeed helped as well, while Garrus walked over to me._ _

__"Shepard, are you all right?"_ _

__"You have impeccable timing, Vakarian." I said as I placed my hand on his arm. "Thank you."_ _

__Garrus looked at me for a moment, and then his eyes turned into slits. "He marked you." Before I could react, he turned my head to the side. "I swear, if he hurt you..."_ _

__"Garrus, he's dead. What more can you do to him?"_ _

__Garrus glared down at the dead turian. "A shot in the head was the easy way out. I should have shot him in the knee first, then the elbow.... then perhaps the head after he begged for your forgiveness."_ _

__"Shepard, all bad guys are dead!" Grunt laughed._ _

__I walked over to Miranda and Kasumi who were still unconscious. "Mordin, are they going to be okay?"_ _

__"Yes." Mordin said as he stood up. "Suggest bringing them to med bay. Miss Goto has decent size flesh wound on left shoulder."_ _

__Jacob bent down and picked up Miranda as Zaeed picked up Kasumi._ _

__"Come on, let's see if we can find Jack and get the hell out of here."_ _

__After about ten minutes of making our way to the docking bay, I heard a loud thump. I turned the corner to see Jack with her biotics fuming from her body._ _

__"Stand back!" She yelled at me. "What the hell do you want?"_ _

__"Jack, it's okay. My name is Kate Shepard, and I'm here to help you get off this ship." I said as I lifted my hands up. "You're among friends."_ _

__"Friends? Fuck you. You're Cerberus and I'm not going anywhere with you." Jack glared at me._ _

__"Why does it matter that I'm with Cerberus?" I asked curiously._ _

__"They have been on my ass for years. Anytime I get free, they put a huge bounty on me. That's why Warden Kuril figured he'd struck gold when he caught me."_ _

__"Look, I'm working with Cerberus for now because they can help me stop a dangerous enemy."_ _

__"With them, for them... I don't care." Jack stated. "I'm not going with Cerberus."_ _

__"You know… we could always knock her out and take her with us." Jacob commented._ _

__"I would like to see you try." Jack snapped._ _

__"No one is going to force anyone;" I said as I took a step forward. "I heard you were the most powerful biotic in the galaxy. What can I do to convince you to join us? You name your price; and I will give it to you."_ _

__"Shepard, you're not authorized to-"_ _

__"Jacob..." I warned, my eyes were still glued on Jack._ _

__Jack looked at me. "Alright Shepard; I bet your ship's got lots of Cerberus databases. I want to look at those files. See what Cerberus has on me. You let me go through those files; I will help you fight this 'dangerous enemy' of yours."_ _

__"I'll give you full access." I nodded._ _

__"Miranda isn't going to like this." Jacob sighed._ _

__Jack took a step forward. "You better be straight with me."_ _

__I only nodded._ _

___"Shepard, I'm detecting life support failure. I suggest you retreat from the station."_ EDI said over my OT._ _

__"Then what are we waiting for?" Jack said. "Let's get the fuck out of here."_ _

__

__As we stepped onto Normandy, I looked at Jack who seemed to be eyeing the ship real well. "Miss Chambers will escort you to the briefing room, Jack. I will be there momentarily to give you a debriefing on the situation and to introduce you to my team."_ _

__"I want a look at those data files, Shepard." Jack commented._ _

__"You will, I promise. Kelly; will you please come up here and escort our newest crewmember to the briefing room."_ _

___"I'm on my way."_ Kelly replied._ _

__"Shepard;" I heard a faint whisper and looked at Miranda as she opened her eyes. "What... what happened? Jacob why are you carrying me? Put me down."_ _

__Jacob slowly placed Miranda on her feet and she quickly grabbed a hold of him as she caught her balance._ _

__"I'll bring this one to the med bay so the doc can patch her up." Zaeed said as he looked down at Kasumi._ _

__"Thanks, Zaeed."_ _

__Zaeed walked down the catwalk as Kelly appeared. "Hello Jack," she smiled. "Welcome to the Normandy. I'm Kelly Chambers and-"_ _

__"I honestly don't care who you are, little girl."_ _

__Kelly looked at me and then back to Jack. "If you will follow me..." I could tell she was hurt._ _

__I looked at Miranda who still had a nice grip on Jacob. "How you feeling, Lawson?"_ _

__Miranda shook her head. "Got a headache, but I will be okay."_ _

__"Alright, but after we go over this debriefing I want you to report to Chakwas for a full examination."_ _

__"Of course, Commander." She said. "Jacob, will you please help me to the briefing room?"_ _

__Jacob nodded as he wrapped his arm around Miranda's waist and helped her down the catwalk. Then I looked at Garrus who seemed quite annoyed._ _

__"Garbear, you alright?"_ _

__It took him a moment to respond. "Yeah."_ _

__"Alright, I know that look. What's bothering you?"_ _

__"It's just... I had this gut feeling and I ignored it. Kind of half pissed off at myself for letting you go without me.”_ _

__"We didn't know what was going to happen over there. If I knew Kuril was going to be some psychotic turian warden, I would have brought you with. But this was supposed to be a simple exchange."_ _

__"I know," Garrus sighed. "Just getting tired of it being our day to day life."_ _

__“Don’t beat yourself up over this, alright?” I patted Garrus on the arm and then walked into the cockpit and placed my hand on Joker. "Since we didn't have time to do a scan for resources while we were in the Ismar Frontier; let's go ahead and spend the next 48 hours scanning the Hourglass Nebula. I want our resources filled to the brim before we depart for Earth." I commented._ _

__"Glad to see you're in one piece, but keep an eye on that last one. We can only hold so much crazy." Joker commented._ _

__I looked at Joker and then patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be careful." I turned to see Garrus still standing behind. "I've got to get out of this armor and clean up this blood on my face. I'll see you in the briefing room in a few minutes." I said as we walked down the catwalk and onto the CIC._ _

__"I'll be there." He nodded._ _

__

__Ten minutes later I walked into the briefing room. Miranda, Jacob, Garrus, Mordin, Grunt, Jack, and Zaeed were all gathered around the table._ _

__"Excellent, everyone is here." I smiled. "Jack, let me officially welcome you to the Normandy. This is Miranda, my CO. Garrus Vakarian, my third in command. Doctor Mordin Solus. Jacob Taylor. Grunt. Zaeed Mass-"_ _

__"I am not here to make friends, Shepard. I'm here because you promised something to me."_ _

__Before I could say something, Miranda stood up. She placed her hand on her head and shook it before she turned to Jack. "On this ship we follow orders. You will show respect. Do you understand?"_ _

__Jack looked at her for a moment and then looked at me. "Tell the Cerberus cheerleader to back off. I'm here because of our deal."_ _

__"Deal? What deal?" Miranda asked._ _

__"Shepard promised to give Jack access to our database." Jacob said._ _

__Miranda turned and looked at me. "Shepard, you don't have authorization to do that!"_ _

__"Of course I'm authorized to do that. This is my ship! Jack can have access to any information we have." I snapped at Miranda. "We need her help, so we're going to help her."_ _

__"Shepard's right, we need everyone on the same page if we're going to pull this mission off." Garrus said._ _

__"You will give Jack access into the systems, are we clear?" I asked my CO._ _

__Miranda looked at me coldly. "Perfectly."_ _

__"Ooooh, this upsets the cheerleader; even better." Jack smirked._ _

__I then turned to look at our newest crewmember. "Let me know what you find."_ _

__"Believe me; I'm going to find every embarrassing little secret of theirs. Now, where's my bunk? I want to be somewhere near the bottom without a lot of through traffic." Jack said bluntly._ _

___"I suggest the Engineering Sub-Deck."_ EDI said._ _

__"I'll show her the way," Zaeed said._ _

__Jack looked at me. "Keep Cerberus off me, Shepard. It's safer for them."_ _

__As Zaeed and Jack departed the briefing room, I couldn't help run my hands through my hair._ _

__"Well, that could have gone a lot worse." Then I let out a sigh. "We're spending the next 48 hours searching the nebula for materials. Make an inventory of your supplies; I want a report at 0800 tomorrow. Dismissed. Grunt, please stay. I would like a word with you."_ _

__As everyone departed the briefing room, I looked at Grunt who was looking at me oddly._ _

__"So, how did you like being on the battlefield for the first time?"_ _

__"It was great," He said. "Although, need more worthy opponents. Those guards were easy prey... too soft."_ _

__"How are you acclimatizing? Do you like staying in the cargo hold?"_ _

__"The hold is too open, not enough cover. Armor is limited. Warlord Granth would target here to scatter heavy cargo, then focus on engines. At least, that's what tank imprints show about human ships, anyway. It's how I learn from the tank; old picture where memory is."_ _

__"What do you mean?"_ _

__"It's like... holding a book for a child. Just 'remember this' picture after picture. No help finding a reason to care." Grunt shrugged._ _

__"What about Collectors? Are there any 'pictures' that Okeer gave you about them that can help us with our mission?"_ _

__Grunt stood there for a moment. "No, nothing that is worth mentioning." He then looked at me. "You can access my tank and collect the data for yourself."_ _

__I looked at him with a confused look. "I'm sorry?"_ _

__"Behind my tank," Grunt nodded. "You can get access to all the data Okeer put in there."_ _

__"Really? I didn't know you could do that. Is there any human info that was imbedded by Okeer?"_ _

__"Less than a finger deep to sever your spine. You're soft. Salarians, asari, all soft. Quarians, not so much. Turians, you have to work the blade, I guess. Don't see much point to it though." Then he chuckled. "Heh, 'much point'." He then looked at me. "Ah, nevermind."_ _

__"So what did Okeer want you to feel about all this stuff?"_ _

__"Hate." Grunt shook his head. "But the pictures, the aliens, they don't do anything. I see blood, craters. But so what? My guts were grown from a thousand more worthy. The dead were weak. If they were strong, I wouldn't be needed. I don't know why Okeer started teaching..." Grunt then walked over to one of the trophy cases to look at a plant. "When he turned on the tank the first time, I screamed. Weak. Pitiful. I'm built for strength, but didn't earn it. I just am. Those dead were strong enough to try, even if they lost. 'The Perfect Krogan'. Ignorance is what made me. No strength in that." He then turned and looked at me. "But I will look at what happened to the krogan, why I'm supposed to hate turians, salarians, humans. Try to find a reason to care. To find a reason to... who I am."_ _

__"But you already know who you are." I walked over to him. "You are Grunt, a krogan who was bred for greatness. But you can only find that greatness in yourself, not Okeer."_ _

__I patted Grunt on the arm before departing the briefing room._ _


	12. Smugglers on the Verge of Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard gets angry with a certain turian as he does something stupid during a mission. Also, the space hamster gets a name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated explicit for sexual content.
> 
> Thanks for being patient guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter ~hugs~

I entered the med bay and noticed Kasumi was on one of the biobeds reading over a data pad. She was wearing a medical gown with her shoulder wrapped up in some sort of white cloth. For the first time since I had met her, I could fully see what my klepto looked like. Her black hair hung just below her shoulders as her brown eyes looked up into mine. I honestly would have to say that she was a very beautiful human being.

"Kas, how are you feeling?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"I feel great. Doctor Chakwas said I could leave here in the morning. She wanted to make sure there was no infection in my shoulder. But honestly, I think she just likes my company.”

"Mordin said you had a nasty flesh wound. I'm glad that you're okay."

Kasumi tilted her head to the side. "I heard you convinced Jack to join our cause. By the looks of those dismantled mechs back at the prison, it's going to be nice to have her on the team."

"Yeah, her hatred for Cerberus matches my hatred for the batarians. Not sure how this is going to work out, but hopefully I can earn her trust."

"If anyone can, it's you." She paused for a moment. "I heard about your uncle from Chakwas. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, I know he's in a better place." Then I let out a sigh. "It just seems that ever since I woke up; it's been nothing but running for my life and bad news. I guess the only thing that has been positive is seeing my friends again, especially Garrus."

"You like him, don't you?"

I nodded. "Of course, he's my best friend. We've been through a lot. Not sure what I would do without him."

"Just best friends?" Kasumi asked with a smile on her face.

Just then Karin Chakwas entered the med bay. "There you are," She said as she walked passed me. "I want you to get this damn thing out of my med bay." I looked at her curiously as she went over to one of the medical stations and picked up a glass container. "He is in perfect condition, as far as I can tell."

"Our hamster," I smiled as I grabbed the glass cage. "What should we name him?" I asked Kasumi.

"I don't know." She put a finger on her chin. "How about Hamusuta? That's 'hamster' in Japanese. Or we can just call him plain and simple 'Hammy'.

"Hmmm, I like Hamusuta. Or just Hamu for short." I lifted a brow and then looked down at the pudgy rodent who was stuffing food in his cheeks.

Kasumi leaned in to look at the rodent. "Hamu is perfect. You should keep him in your cabin. He can keep your fish company."

"Alright, I know where to put him too." I then turned and looked at Karin. "Thanks for looking after him."

"No problem, and Kate..." I turned to look at the doctor who was giving me that 'mother hen' look. "I want you to get some rest... now."

"I'm on my way to bed, I promise." I looked at Kasumi. "I'll see you later, stay out of trouble."

"You do realize who you're talking to, right?" Kasumi responded as the doors to the med bay closed.

I looked at my counter on my OT. 0415. Yeah, it was time for bed. I carried Hamu up to my cabin and placed him on the shelf next to my bathroom door. 

After filling his food and water bowls, I picked him up and gently rubbed his ears. "Alright little guy, you sleep tight."

I placed Hamu in his cage, got into my pajamas, and crawled into bed.

 

_I leaned my head against the large bathtub and gently moaned as the hot water engulfed my body. Minutes later I heard a gentle splash and looked up to see the most beautiful man ever created slowly sinking his way into the water. His dimples flashed as he reached out and ran his hand across my cheek._

_He said nothing as he leaned in, giving me a very passionate kiss. He placed one hand underneath my back and gently lifted me up so that my already harden nipples stuck out of the warm water. I let out a soft moan as his tongue flicked one of them, my hands automatically reaching up to grab his black hair._

_After a few seconds of teasing my nipples, he pulled away and reached for a bath sponge and dipped it into the water. He ran it across my chests and upper abdomen, his other hand rubbing my inner thigh that was just beneath the water. After he was done bathing my front, he gently turned me, my back now up against his hard chest. His lips were now on my neck as his right hand ran the sponge down my legs, ignoring that one spot I wanted to be touched._

_I could feel him harden against my ass and I let out a moan. I tried to turn, but he wrapped one arm around my torso and held me at bay as he continued to kiss my neck and shoulder. He placed the sponge onto the side of the tub as he finally rubbed a thumb on that one spot. He moaned in my ear as he carefully entered two fingers into me._

_"I want you." He whispered as his tongue licked the outer line of my ear._

_"Yes, please." I managed to say as I tried another attempt to turn._

_He allowed me to face him this time. He ran his hands over my glistening ass, squeezing it gently as he guided me onto his hard cock. I let out a loud moan, throwing my head back as I took him all the way in. God, I loved the way he felt inside me._

_My hands intertwined in his dark hair as I rode him, my lips capturing his in a passionate yet violent kiss. His hands left my ass and moved their way up my back and then down to my ass again. My lips went to his neck as I quickened my pace, loving the way he slid in and out of my tingling core._

_It wasn't long before he let out a deep growl. Before I knew what was happening, he lifted me out of the tub, his tongue still dancing with mine. We left a trail of small puddles along the wooden floor as he carried me to our bed. He gently placed me down, his lips never leaving mine._

_He broke the kiss a few moments later and then spread my legs apart with his knees. He pushed himself into me, forcing out a moan as I wrapped my legs around his torso. I met his every thrust, my hands now on his forearms, my nails digging into his skin. I closed my eyes as the sensation drowned my senses. I quickened my pace, wanting him to move faster._

_"Kate." Kaidan whispered._

_I bit my lip, I was getting close._

_"Look at me." This time the voice wasn't Kaidan's._

_I looked up to see that the chocolate brown eyes were replaced by familiar blue ones._

My eyes flew open and I let out a gasp as I sat up in my bed. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I could feel the tingling sensation that was occurring between my legs. I looked at my counter. 0725

 _"Shepard, I am detecting a high level heart rate and an increase in your blood pressure. Do you wish for me to send Doctor Chakwas?"_ EDI asked me.

"What? No. No." I said as I jumped out of bed. "I'll be just fine."

I raced to my bathroom and jumped into the shower, PJ's and all.

 

After taking the longest cold shower in my life, I put on my comfy sweats, a simple military black t-shirt, and my N7 hoodie. I placed my hair into a pony tail and then made my way down to the mess hall. Luckily, Gardner had just made a fresh pot of coffee.

"Good morning, Commander." Rupert smiled as he poured me a cup. "Are you alright? Looks like you didn't sleep well."

"It was a long night." I admitted as I took a sip from my cup. "And it seems they keep getting longer and longer." I raised my cup. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime." Rupert nodded.

I walked into Engineering a few minutes later to hear Ken and Gabby exchanging some words about our newest crewmember.

"So Kenneth, did you hear that we have a crazy woman down in the sub-deck?"

"What?" Donnelly gasped. "She touches anything, I'll kill her."

"Oh, and the only thing she wears from the waist up are tattoos." Gabby pointed out.

"Oh, well then... maybe I should go down and welcome her aboard." Ken said with a sly tone.

"And she's a murder. She has biotic powers that can crush you with a blink. And she hates everyone in Cerberus."

Ken sighed. "Damn it, girl. Stop toying with me." Then Ken turned to look at me. "Good morning, Shepard."

"Good morning," I leaned up against a console next to Ken. "I wanted to stop by to say that you two did an excellent job last night on the party. I am sorry that I didn't stay as long as I had planned."

"It's alright. We had a wonderful time, well with the exception of me loosing credits to a 'rookie'." Donnelly teased.

"You're more than welcome to set up game nights in the future." I said.

"Thank you, Shepard. We plan on throwing something special for the night crew since they weren’t able to come. We’ll probably have something small in the crew's quarters."

"I'm sure they would love that. Now, speaking of crazy tattoo women... I have to go talk to ours. Keep up the good work."

Donnelly nodded. “And to you as well, Commander.”

I walked out of Engineering and down the few steps to the sub-deck. I raised a brow as I saw stacks of pads lying across the floor. Then I noticed Jack sitting on a cot, tossing a few more to the side and cursing.

"Hey." I smiled at Jack.

Jack turned to me. "You look like shit, Shepard."

"That's what I've been told." I sighed as I took a sip of coffee. "So, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" I asked as I leaned up against the metal table.

"I'm still finding out about me." Jack said as she looked at the data pad that was in her hand. "Thanks for letting me look at these files."

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help."

"Look, don't be my buddy." Jack growled. "You need me to kill for you; I need you for these files. Let's leave it there."

I looked at her for a moment and then I snickered. "So, you're one of those."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. ‘I don't give a fuck about the universe, I'm my own person, leave me alone' kind of people."

Jack looked at me oddly. "So what if I am. Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't," I took a sip of coffee. "If you want to be left alone, that's fine by me. But don't pretend you’re all bad ass, Princess. It won't work on me."

"Did you just call me princess?" Jack said as she stood up.

"What would you like me to call you?" I challenged her.

Jack stared at me for a moment and then busted out laughing. "You do have some balls, Shepard. I like that. Most people would run away just by looking at me."

"I've come to realize that sometimes in life you have to have some balls." I placed my cup down on the bench and then crossed my arms. "Did you find what you were looking for in those files?"

Jack looked at me for a moment before she threw the pad she had in her hand onto her cot. "Not at much as I would like. Your friends at Cerberus are into some nasty things. I'm going to find something I can use though, I just know it."

"What if the answers aren't what you expect?"

"I'm not looking for answers." She said bluntly. "I'm looking for names, dates, places."

"And what happens when you find what you're looking for?"

Jack smirked. "I go hunting. Anyone who's screwed with me pays. Their associates pay. Their friends pay. The galaxy's going to be a lot emptier when I'm done."

"So revenge?"

"Revenge." Jack nodded.

"Will you do me a favor? If you come across any batarians who've raided a place call Mindoir, let me know. Hell, any batarians who are involved in slavery, let me know. I'll join you in your killing spree."

That must have surprised Jack, because she took a step back. "Wow, I take it you hate batarians?"

"More then you probably hate Cerberus. By the way, what's your history with them? Cerberus I mean."

Jack walked up to the metal bench and picked up a pistol and began to fiddle with it. "They raised me in a research facility. I escaped when I was a kid. Been on the run ever since." She snickered. "They've been chasing me ever since." She then looked at me. "But soon, I'm going to chase them."

"So you've been pondering this revenge for a while now, haven't you?"

"Everyone I kill, I pretend it's the ones that did this to me."

"I take that as a yes. Honestly, I know how you feel," I said.

"And how the fuck would you know how I feel?"

I stayed silent for a moment. "When I was 15, batarian raiders came to my home colony, Mindoir. They killed my mother, my father, my little sister, and raped me. In my eyes all batarians look the same. Every time I look at one, I see that ugly four eyed monster, drooling on me, calling me 'sweet'."

"Awww, poor Shepard. Her mommy and daddy were killed by a bunch of four eyed monsters. Fuck off. At least you had a mom and dad. At least you were loved. I only remember Cerberus and the torture. You've been raped? So have I!"

I looked at Jack for a moment. "I'm not here to tell you that my childhood was worse than yours, Jack. Hell, technically your childhood **was** worse than mine. So," I let out a sigh. "Let's agree that both Cerberus and batarians suck ass and we will get our revenge soon enough."

Jack look at me for a moment, and then snickered. “I am beginning to like you, Shepard."

"You don't have to stay down in this pit you know." I stated as I grabbed my coffee cup.

"It's dark, quiet, and hard to find. That spells safety to me." Then Jack looked at me with an evil smile. "You know, this ship is a powerhouse." She jumped onto the metal bench and looked down at me. "You could go pirate, live like a queen."

"A pirate?" I let out a chuckle. "And you'd be my first mate?"

She smirked at me and then jumped off the table. "I'd lead the boarding party and handle the executions."

I lifted a brow. "What is it about killing that fascinates you so much?"

"I figure every time someone dies and it's not me, my chances of survival go up. Simple."

"I guess I can't argue with that logic," I said as I turned. "I'll talk to you later, Jack. Good luck on your findings."

"Yep. See yah."

 

_Cruel indeed art thou, if yet thou grieve not,  
Thinking of what my heart foreboded me,  
And weep'st thou not, what art thou wont to weep at?_

_They were awake now, and the hour drew nigh  
At which our food used to be brought to us,  
And through his dream was each one apprehensive;_

_And I heard locking up the under door  
Of the horrible tower; whereat without a word  
I gazed into the faces of my sons._

_I wept not, I within so turned to stone;  
They wept; and darling little Anselm mine  
Said: 'Thou dost gaze so, father, what doth ail thee?'_

_Still not a tear I shed, nor answer made  
All of that day, nor yet the night thereafter,  
Until another sun rose on the world. _  
(Passage from Dante's Inferno by Dante Alighieri and Anthony Esolen)

 

 _"Super awesome pilot to super awesome captain of the Normandy, are you there?"_

"I'm here, Joker." I said as I looked up from my book. "What's up?"

_"EDI picked up an odd reading down on the planet, Daratar. It's also the same coordinates that Aria gave you."_

"She did mention something about supplies and to take what I need."

_"Well those supplies won't be there for long. We're picking up life signs at the coordinates. EDI is guessing it's the merc gang, Eclipse."_

"Have Borris, Grunt and Jack meet me in the shuttle bay." I ordered as I placed the book on my coffee table.

_Daratar:  
Orbital Distance: 0.9 AU  
Orbital Period: 0.9 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: 0.9  
Radius: 3,937 km  
Day Length: 62.8 Earth Hours  
Atm. Pressure: 0.49 atm  
Surface Temp: -66 °C  
Surface Gravity: 0.5 g  
Mass: 0.189 Earth Masses_

_Though ancient riverbeds crisscross the plains of Daratar, photo dissociation has long since dried up the world. There are indications of ancient mining operations, but any structures have long since been buried or worn away by the planet's seasonal dust storms._

I sat down in the co-pilot chair next to Borris. "Let's see what those mercs are up to." I said as the shuttle bay doors to Normandy opened.

"Commander, I'm getting some radio chatter at the landing zone. Let me see if I can't clear it up and... There."

 _"Boys, just picked up a ship in orbit, might be Alliance. Let's bug out! Leave the mechs to destroy the cargo!"_ The voice sounded salarian.

"Get us down there, fast! I don't want to lose those supplies."

It didn't take long before Borris set the shuttle on the ground near the coordinates. Grunt was the first one to jump out as he grabbed his shot gun.

"Time to die!" He chucked as he made his way to the Mechs.

"Bring it on!" Jack yelled as she clicked her shotgun.

I let out a sigh as I watched my team run into the middle of the compound with guns and biotics blazing. I then noticed a humming sound and looked up to see three gunships flying overhead. I was guessing it was the Eclipse mercs.

"Those mechs are shooting the cargo!" Jack yelled. "I'm going to take out the one on the left!"

Grunt charged at the mech to the right, causing it to stumble back. I ducked down and took the mech that was in the middle. It didn't take long before a wave of biotic force ripped through the shields of the heavy mech I was working on, causing it to explode.

I looked at Jack who was now racing towards Grunt. I didn't even have a chance to shoot my grenade launcher before the last mech exploded.

"Hah!" Grunt yelled as he clapped his hands together. "That was fun!"

"Great job, you two." I said as I put my grenade launcher away. "Borris, the landing pad is clear. Bring the shuttle in for extraction."

_"Aye, Commander._

After spending a few minutes looking around, Jack approached me. "Found this on the ground over by that cargo container." She handed me a pad.

_Had to preform another full maintenance check. Sand keeps getting into our equipment. Increasing the frequency of systems checks. We have to be ready to shut this place down if someone spots us from orbit. Aria will learn that she can't control Eclipse... it's us that controls her._

"Huh, I guess Aria knew what was going on with her supplies and wanted it dealt with." I looked up to see the Kodiak landing on the shuttle pad that was just south of my position. "Let's get these supplies loaded on the Kodiak."

 

The shuttle doors opened an hour later and I stepped out to see a few engineers and a couple of techs waiting to unload the supplies.

"Crewman Timmons," I signaled the engineer to me. "I want a full inventory of what we got here by tomorrow morning. Also, see if there is any information on where these supplies came from."

"Aye, Commander." He saluted. 

I looked at Jack and Grunt who stepped out of the shuttle. "You two did an excellent job down there."

"I don't need praise," Jack said. "I'm not five years old... or I guess in baby krogan’s case; 2 days old."

I watched as Jack headed to the elevator and then I turned to look at Grunt who was bumping his fists together. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah." He nodded. "I was just thinking... Man that fight got my blood flowing. I want to fight more, Shepard. I want to go on your next big mission."

"We'll see;" I couldn't help but smile.

"When I was down on that planet, I couldn't but think of the picture. I'm finally starting to get it."

"Starting to get what?" I asked as we entered the elevator and went up one level.

"There's a tank imprinting; the battle of Canrum. A dead turian, stripped. You don't see them out of their armor much." The doors to the lift opened and we headed to the cargo hold where Grunt was staying. "There was a krogan boot on his head and a claw hammer. It's under the brow plate, pulling it back, right? Eyes have gone black, and you see tension in the muscle. You can feel it ready to snap." Grunt chuckled. "I get it."

"I guess I don't understand." I said as I tilted my head to the side. "Can you tell me a little about Canrum?"

"Death of Shiagur, female warlord. Turians killed her, and they were hunted down and made examples. Even if they won the war. It was the last push before the rebellions ended."

I crossed my arms. "Maybe I had to be there, but I don't get the joke. Why are you laughing?"

"There's no joke," Grunt shifted his shoulders. "It's just... great. It's a turian, and he's being torn apart for what they did. I felt nothing before, but now I get it. It was a good fight. The enemy was destroyed to punish them all and send a message. I get it. I hate turians!" He chuckled. "Isn't that great?"

I blinked. "Grunt, I'm glad you're starting to get a grasp for... life. But you shouldn't hate all species just because of what happened a long time ago."

Grunt looked at me for a moment. "But you hate batarians, right? You hate them because of what they did to you in the past, no matter if it was one batarian or the whole race."

"It's not the same, Grunt." I stated.

"Isn't it?" Grunt began to pace. "I have this picture imbedded in my mind that my enemies are turians, just as your enemies are batarians."

I stood there for a moment. "Alright, Grunt. You made your case. You hate turians. But do me a favor and don't start anything with Garrus. Not for his sake, but for yours."

"What? I don't hate Garrus."

I felt a headache coming on. "But you just told me you hated turians. Garrus is a turian, Grunt."

"Garrus is just one turian, and he's your clan, your mate. I won't rip his face off unless he turns on me." I ignored the fact that Grunt called Garrus my mate, due to the fact that I probably couldn't get through to him anyways. "It's hate, but it's mine." Grunt continued. "Okeer was blind, and he tried to make me the same. But I'm starting to feel what those turians had done. To see why I should care."

"Then make your own judgment for why you would hate them, and not Okeer's." I stated. "It's the best way to learn about yourself, making your own choices, and giving your own opinions."

"Maybe," Grunt shrugged. "Until then, I'm still figuring where I fit, but the picture just made me laugh."

 

I left the cargo hold a few moments later and took the elevator up to deck 2. After getting out of my armor and into some comfy clothes, I headed for the cockpit."

"EDI, I swear on my mother's grave... I will find a way to transfer you into a Rubik’s cube and hand you over to the vorcha!"

"Joker?" I asked as I approached him. "Is everything okay up here?"

"No, no it's not." Joker said as he turned. "This damn thing is questioning my every move. It won't let anything slide."

 _"You were deliberately falsifying maintenance reports, Mr. Moreau."_ EDI responded.

"Not falsifying, tweaking. I always round up on task times. Makes us look good when we come in under."

I shrugged. "Harmless self-promotion. EDI, you can ease off."

_"Very well, Shepard."_

"Yeah, go pout. I win." Joker smirked.

I gave him a look. "Joker..."

"Right, right. No hard feelings. Good game, EDI."

I let out a sigh. "What's the news on the resources so far?"

"According to the reports, we are just over half full on most resources. The next system should bring us close to full stock. However, we are having some problems finding Element Zero."

"When do you think we will be leaving for Earth?" I asked.

"We have one more system to scan. Depending on our findings, it could take us about 28 hours." Joker then turned in his chair. "Did you still want us to continue?"

I nodded. "Yes, we need those resources. Besides, I think Alex wants to spend as much time with us as possible and my Uncle's funeral isn't for another couple of days. Keep me posted."

I turned to head to the CIC when Joker called out. “I know you probably have heard this from like a dozen people. But… I’m sorry about your uncle, Kate."

I turned to Joker who had a sad look on his face. “Thanks, Jeff.”

 

I spent the remainder of the day going over reports and messages. I had received a mail from someone who I didn't expect to hear from.

_From: Talitha Gibson_

_Commander Shepard, I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I had a gun and you stopped me from hurting myself. My doctors say I am doing better, although I think my strength comes from Andre. I think you would remember him, he was the lieutenant that called you to come help me. Lieutenant Andre Girard._

_I don't know what would happen if it hadn't been for you both. If you didn't talk to me that day, I would have ended my life. But, I am getting better. I still have nightmares of the batarians, my mother and father burning; but it's slowly fading away. They put me in a special school on Mars, and they say I am doing good. Maybe you can visit me one day, we can chase butterflies in the garden like we used to._

_I hear rumors that other people are being taken like I was. I hope you can help them, like you helped me. Stay safe out there and remember that no matter what happens, there is always someone who you can lean on._

_Best Wishes,  
~Talitha _

I smiled as I leaned in my chair. Hearing from Talitha made my day a little bit better.

_From: Samesh Bhatia_

_Commander Shepard,_

_Mr. Udina offered to pass on a message for me. I wished to again express my thanks for your assistance in retrieving my wife’s body. While nothing can ever banish the pain of losing Nirali, being able to see that her body was treated properly helped me more than you can imagine._

_I have opened the restaurant that my wife always wished to start back on Earth. Nirali’s picture hangs on the wall, and Alliance soldiers eat free. I also dedicated a section of the restaurant to the 212. Pictures of the squadron, including Ashley Williams, are hanging on the wall. It is the least I can do to honor the courage with which you, the 212, and my wife have served humanity._

_If you ever make it back to Earth, come and visit. You will get a meal and 5 rounds on the house. The restaurant’s name is Nirali's located in Old Mumbai._

_Āpa bādhya kara rahē haiṁ aura bhagavāna tumhārē sātha jā sakatē haiṁ jahām̐ bhī guḍa laka. (Good luck wherever you are bound and may God go with you.)_

_Sincerely,  
Samesh Bhatia _

I smiled at the thought of Ash’s picture hanging on a wall in a restaurant. She probably would have hated the publicity. After spending a few minutes replying to Samesh, Joker called over the comm.

 _"Hey Commander, you might want to come down here. We're picking up a distress beacon coming from the planet Zanethu."_

"I'll be right down." I said as I turned off my terminal.

When I entered the cockpit a few minutes later, Joker was talking to EDI. "Run those scans again, EDI.”

_"I have scanned the area four times, Mr. Moreau. The conditions are unsafe. I suggest we avoid this structure."_

"No way, there could be survivors down there."

 _"I am not picking up any life signs, Jeff."_ EDI replied.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Here, listen to this..." Joker said.

_General Distress: User unregistered; record damaged. Nature of incident is not recorded. Assistance is requested._

_"Shepard, I have scanned the area multiple times and the beacon is coming from a very badly damaged freighter on the equator of the largest continent. I do not recommend going down to the structure. It's highly unstable."_

"Do we have any intel on what happened to the ship?"

 _"No, however I do believe it could be the MSV Estevanico. Alliance sources had requested that all ships keep watch for signs of the missing freighter that went missing a year ago in this sector."_ EDI reported.

"So Joker could be right. There may be survivors." I placed my hand on my chin.

_"I'm not picking up any humanoid life signs, Commander."_

Joker turned to me. "Shepard, we can't just ignore this. We have to go down and see if there are people there. EDI could be wrong."

_"I am never wrong, Mr. Moreau."_

"Even if there aren't any survivors, maybe something in the ship’s black box could tell us what caused her to crash. EDI, get my team in the briefing room in ten minutes."

_"Aye, Commander."_

 

Ten minutes later, my team was sitting in their chairs as a holographic image of the MSV Estevanico displayed in the middle of the table.

"EDI picked up a distress beacon coming from a wreckage ship which is believed to be the remains of the MSV Estevanico. Scans indicate the wreckage is unsafe, however I still think we should try to get the black box. It might be our only chance to figure out what happened to the ship and her crew."

"Unwise." Miranda shook her head. "Why take the unnecessary risk? The ship has been gone for over a year. Let the ship and the people rest."

"I disagree;" Garrus said. "Those people had families. I think they would want to know what happened to their loved ones."

"I agree with Garrus," Kasumi said. "We have to go down there."

"Shepard, listen to me." Miranda stood from her chair. "We don't have the time to muck around down there! We need to gather our resources and-"

"Fuck, why are we even debating this?" Jack said as she stood. "Who gives a fuck about people who disappeared a year ago?"

"Because they have families, Jack." Kasumi mentioned. "We have to go down there."

"Is there fighting involved? Because if there is fighting, I'm in." Grunt commented.

"This is a goddamn waste of time." Zaeed stood from his chair. "Go down to the goddamn planet, get the goddamn box, and be done with it."

While everyone was bickering back and forth, I turned to Mordin who was sitting next to me. He seemed to be pondering, which made me a little curious.

"What do you think, Mordin?" I managed to say over the noise.

He turned to me. "Sometimes unnecessary risks, best course of action."

I let out a sigh as I looked up to see that my crew was still arguing with each other. I stood up from my chair. "Alright I made a decision..." They didn't hear me. "Guys... I need-"

"QUIET!!" Mordin yelled, which caused everyone to turn and look at the salarian.

"Wow! Thank you, Mordin." I smiled at the salarian doctor and then turned to the rest of my crew. "I've made a decision. We will continue to gather materials in the southern hemisphere. Miranda, you will be in charge of that. Jacob, I want you to take the Hammerhead and a small squad to search for survivors. We can hope that some of the escape pods were used and they are being constructed as shelters. Since the wreckage itself is dangerous, I'll be going alone to get the black box. And before any of you decide to 'object', I'm giving you a direct order. EDI, when will it be daybreak on the planet?"

_"Sunrise in that region is in four hours, Commander."_

"Then we leave in four hours. Dismissed."

As I guessed, Garrus was the only one that stayed to argue with me.

"I volunteer to get the black box."

"No." I said bluntly.

“You can’t-“

"Do not argue with me, Garrus. If you wish to help, then go with Jacob to look for survivors."

Garrus was twitching his mandibles; which gave me the indication he was getting frustrated. "Let me at least escort you to the wreckage. I can keep an eye out in the shuttle and give you intel from a 'duck's eye' point of view."

I looked at him oddly. "No Garrus, it's called... you know what, nevermind. You're not going to back down, are you?"

"No."

I sighed.

 

 _"Descending to the planet's atmosphere; drop point A in 45 seconds._ Joker said over the comm.

The doors to the shuttle bay opened and I could see clouds rushing past us as we descended. Jacob, Kasumi, and Mordin jumped in the Hammerhead as Borris, Garrus and I boarded the Kodiak. 

_"Hammerhead, you are clear to go."_ Joker announced. After a few seconds, his voice echoed again. _"Kodiak, you're clear to go. Good luck."_

_Zanethu:  
Orbital Distance: 1.9 AU  
Orbital Period: 2.6 Earth Years  
Radius: 6,619 km  
Day Length: 53.6 Earth Hours  
Atmospheric Pressure: 0.38 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: -16 °CF  
Surface Gravity: 1.2 G_

_Believed to be a post-garden world, Zanethu has large deposits of calcium carbonate in its sedimentary rocks, indicating it may have once had plate tectonics and even plant life. Its swirling clouds of dust and snow may have occurred more recently and blocked the sun, creating a mass extinction event. Its surface gravity is comfortable and its temperatures tolerable for most sapient species._

The shuttle doors opened and I could see the wreckage of the ship rocking back and forth off the edge of a cliff.

 _"Shepard, scans indicate that the structural integrity is critical. Recommend extreme caution."_ EDI reported.

"Thanks for the warning. Borris, bring us in nice and steady."

"Looks like the distress beacon is on the south side of the wreckage." Borris called out. "But I'm not picking up readings of the black box."

"Drop me off on the north side. Maybe I can find some information along the way."

"Aye, Commander."

"This is insane." Garrus argued.

"Hey, just like old times." I smirked.

Borris got as close as he could to the wreckage and I leaned out of the shuttle. "Alright, let's do this."

Just as I was about to jump off, I felt a hand on my arm. I cried out as I was thrown onto the shuttle seats. My eyes widened as I saw Garrus jumping off the shuttle.

"Get her to a safe distance, Crewman! I'll pick up the black box!" Garrus yelled.

 _"Aye, Sir.”_ Borris said.

"O’Brien, don't you dare! Damn it, Vakarian!" I yelled as I rushed to the shuttle doors. I wanted to leap onto the wreckage, but it was too late. The Kodiak had moved just enough to where I couldn't do a damn thing. "Borris, bring me back over there!"

 _"Commander, adding additional weight to the structure is inadvisable."_ EDI said.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "Vakarian, I swear... when you get back on this shuttle; you're dead."

_"Promises, promises."_

"This isn't funny!" I yelled.

_"You honestly thought I was going to let you board this freighter? You're way too important to die from a ship falling off a cliff."_

"And you don't think you're important?" I gulped.

_"Not as important as you."_

My heart was racing a mile a second as I watched Garrus slowly make his way through the wreckage. I sucked in a breath as a large piece of debris fell just in front of him, plummeting to the rocky valley below.

 _"Spirits, that was close."_ Garrus said.

_"Officer Vakarian, disturbing the wreck could cause it to become unbalanced and fall over the cliff's edge."_

_"Thanks for the warning, EDI."_ Garrus said sarcastically.

"Bring us up a little higher, I want a bird eye's view of the wreckage." I ordered Borris.

"Aye, Commander."

 _"Going to walk across this beam to get to the other side."_ Garrus said as I watched the turian carefully make his way down a metal beam and onto a lower platform.

The next 30 minutes seemed like an eternity. Garrus had safely made his way through the wreckage, but found no clues as to what may have caused the fatal crash of the MSV Estevanico.

 _"I'm at the beacon, shutting it down now."_ Garrus reported. _"Also, there is a terminal nearby that seems to be in working order. Not sure how, but going to see if I can access it."_

Just then I saw the freighter rock back and forth, causing me to suck in a breath.

_"Commander, I suggest we bring the teams back ASAP. We’re picking up some seismic activity in your immediate area."_

"Roger that, Joker." I managed to say. "Garrus, we're coming to pick you up."

_"Almost got the data; just a few more seconds."_

Just then a large piece of debris fell next to Garrus. "Damn it, Vakarian! MOVE!"

Borris brought the shuttle close to Garrus's location. I watched as the turian dodged some falling debris, trying to make his way to us. He managed to grab a hold of something as the ship began to tilt.

"Garrus!" I yelled as the ship shook again, causing my turian to fall.

Within seconds of the ship falling off the cliff, Garrus managed to jump onto the shuttle.

 _"Shepard, we need extraction!"_ Miranda yelled.

"Got her coordinates, Commander." Borris said. "We'll be there in three minutes."

"Jacob, report." I ordered.

_"We didn’t find any survivors; not even remains. I’m guessing they were killed on impact. We're on our way to rendezvous with Normandy now, will be onboard in 45 seconds."_

I looked at Garrus and then I punched him as hard as I could.

"Ow!" he winced.

"You dumb stupid idiotic sewage bird brain!" I yelled. "Why did you pull a stunt like that? You're heavier than me! I would have been fine!" I punched him again. "If Wrex was here, I would tell him to sit on you!"

I went to punch him again, but he caught my wrist. "You know it was the right thing to do. We can't stop the Collectors if you're dead."

"I am so angry with you right now!" I screamed.

"Good, be mad at me." He let me go. "As long as you're alive, that's the most important thing."

After picking up Miranda’s team and the few resources they collected, we met up with Normandy and landed in the shuttle bay. I stormed off the shuttle and headed for the lift. Miranda was talking to me, but I didn't really hear her.

"Shepard, are you even listening to me? We-"

Miranda's words faded as I entered the lift and headed to my cabin.

 

Three hours passed and I looked up at the sound of a knock coming from my door. I knew who it was, and I really didn't want to talk to him.

"Go away, Garrus." I yelled.

"Shepard, please let me in."

I let out a sigh as I walked to my door and opened it. "What do you want?"

The turian looked at me for a moment and then sighed. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes." I said bluntly. "Now go away."

"Look, I won't apologize for trying to save your life. However, I will apologize for making you worry. I wish you can see how important you are to this galaxy. You're the only one that can stop the Collectors and the Reapers." He ran his hand along his fringe. "I lost you once; I don't want to lose you again."

I looked at him for a moment. "So it's okay to put your life on the line, but not mine?"

"Your life is too important to take unnecessary risks."

"No one life should be more important than another, Garrus." I said as I turned and walked back into my cabin.

"It is if you care for that person." He stepped in. "Tell me, would you be just as upset if say... Miranda was on that freighter?"

"Yes." That was a lie.

"So you're saying that Miranda's life is just as important, in your eyes, as mine?" I said nothing as I lowered my head. He gently grabbed my chin and lifted it so that our eyes met. "I care for you, Shepard. I would gladly give up my life to keep you safe. That's what best friends do, right?"

I felt tears stinging my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him. He really was my best friend in the whole galaxy. "Yeah, that's what best friends do. Just do me a favor and never do that again, okay?"

"I make no promises." He smirked as he broke our embrace.

 _"Hey Commander, you got an incoming call from the boss. I’ll patch him through to the briefing room."_ Joker announced.

"I'm on my way."

 

 _"Shepard, I think we have them!"_ TIM said as he sucked on his cigarette. "Horizon, one of our colonies in the Terminus Systems, just went silent. If it isn't under attack, it soon will be. Has Mordin delivered the countermeasure for the seeker swarms?"

"Not yet."

 _"Let's hope he works well under pressure."_ He took another puff and blew it out slowly. _"There is something else you should know. One of your former crew, your fiancée: Kaidan Alenko, is stationed on Horizon."_

My heart skipped a beat. "What? Why is he out in the Terminus Systems?"

_"I'm guessing it has to do with the outreach program to improve Alliance relations with the colonies. But they're up to something, and if they sent Commander Alenko, it must be big. I'm sure you can talk to him and find out what it is."_

"So the Collectors just happened to pick a colony with one of my former crew? I don't buy it." I shook my head.

_"It shouldn't be a surprise the Collectors are interested in you. Especially if they're working with the Reapers. They might be going after him to get to you."_

My hands began to feel sweaty at the thought of the Collectors hurting Kaidan. "We should send a message to the Citadel. The Alliance can give us reinforcements."

TIM shook his head. _"Not until you investigate. I don't want them getting in our way. Once you have the situation under control, I'll send the message personally."_

"I'll have Joker set a course to Horizon immediately."

_"This is the most warning we've ever had, Shepard. Good luck."_

As soon as the comm link ended, I took a step back and watched as the briefing room table rose to its normal position. "Joker, set a course for Horizon and then call a meeting. I want everyone here in five minutes."

_"We have a resource extraction team down on a planet."_

"Then get them up here ASAP."

_"Aye, Commander. What about Earth?"_

I sighed. "We'll get there; just not now."

_"Aye, Commander as soon as our team boards, we'll head to Horizon. ETA should be around 17 hours."_

"Let's hope we're not too late."


	13. A Dark Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's world turns upside down as she and the team land on Horizon to save the colony from the Collectors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated PG-13 for language.  
> TY all who has been so kind and patient with me. I hope you're all having a wonderful 2015 so far! <3

As I waited for my crew to enter the briefing room, I looked over my data pad that had the intel on Horizon. What was Kaidan doing there? My thoughts went immediately to Eden Prime. Perhaps Horizon had found a Prothean beacon? It would make sense as to why my father didn’t tell me of the mission because of my relationship with Cerberus.

I looked up from my data pad as the doors to the briefing room opened. One by one, my team entered. As soon as they were situated, I began the debriefing.

"TIM just informed me that a human colony called Horizon just went silent. We're guessing it is the Collectors." I turned to Mordin. "Professor, tell me you have something to help protect us against the swarms."

"Yes; but not finished."

"We reach Horizon in 17 hours."

"Plenty of time." The salarian nodded with confidence.

I then looked at the rest of my crew. "Since I don't know the full situation on Horizon, we can't really strategically set up a game plan. However, we will split into two teams. Depending on which settlement, or settlements, the Collectors are attacking; will determine our course of action. Jacob, you will lead the second team."

"Aye, Commander." Jacob nodded.

"Besides Mordin and Garrus, who has medical field training?"

"I do." Jacob raised his hand.

"As do I." Zaeed nodded.

I grabbed my pad. "Alpha team will be Garrus, Mordin, Grunt, and myself. Beta team will be Jacob, Zaeed, Kasumi, and Jack." I turned to my XO. "Miranda, you will stay on board. If something happens and we fail, I need you to get Normandy the hell out of here."

I half expected her to argue with me, but she nodded. "Yes, Commander."

"Bugs to squish!" Grunt laughed. "This is going to be fun."

"We will meet in the shuttle bay in 16 hours. Dismissed." I placed my hand on Garrus's arm as he was about to stand. "Will you please stay for a moment?" As soon as the briefing room doors closed, I turned and looked at the turian. "Kaidan is on Horizon."

His eyes grew big. "What?"

I stood from my chair. "TIM told me he was stationed there, but why? Horizon isn't part of council space and the Alliance has no jurisdiction in that region."

"There has to be a good reason.” Garrus placed a hand on one of his mandibles. “Perhaps they’re trying to get diplomatic relations with the human colonists."

"Maybe. I was also thinking it could be a..." I paused, knowing full well that this room was bugged. I shrugged it off anyways. "Prothean beacon like the one found on Eden Prime."

"That is a good possibility as well. But why would Cerberus want a Prothean beacon? You need the Cipher to even comprehend what that thing is telling you." Garrus leaned back in his chair.

"It wouldn't matter to them. This is Cerberus we're talking about; anything is possible. And, it would explain why Anderson didn't tell me about Kaidan's whereabouts. Cerberus really doesn't need a Prothean beacon in their hands."

"I agree." Garrus nodded as he stood. 

"I just hope we're not too late." I let out a sigh.

"Kaidan is a great soldier." Garrus grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "If anyone can get out of a tight situation; it's him."

 

_Horizon:  
Orbital Distance: 2.1 AU  
Orbital Period: 3.0 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: 1.029  
Radius: 5,402 km  
Day Length: 37.8 Earth Hours  
Atm. Pressure: 1.68 atm  
Surface Temp: 13 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.7 g  
Mass: 0.498 Earth Masses  
Satellites: N/A_

_A temperate world that hit the "sweet spot" for carbon-based life, Horizon has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere maintained by abundant indigenous photosynthetic plants and bacteria. While the native plants are very palatable to humans, the soil conditions are such that a handful of introduced Earth species have flourished, and the colonists must take strict care to prevent ecological disasters. Genetically engineered "terminator seeds" that grow nutritious but sterile crops to minimize outbreaks are the rule rather than the exception._

_Animals on Horizon appear to be exploding in diversity similar to Earth's Cambrian period. Large flying insect analogs take advantage of the thicker-than-Earth atmosphere and low gravity to grow enormous. Microbial life has proven relatively benign; a series of vaccinations for the most virulent strains of soil-borne diseases is all that is required for a visit._

"EDI has picked up multiple lifeforms coming from the north, west, and southern continents. However, the ship is located here." I pointed to the large map that was displayed on a screen in the back end of the Kodiak. "There is a large settlement named Apollo not far from the ship's position. Borris will drop Alpha team here at point A, and Beta team will be dropped here and circle around to meet us at this location."

"Two minutes until drop point, Commander." Borris called out from the shuttle cockpit.

"I want everyone to stay in radio contact and search for survivors."

 

Grunt was the first one to step foot on Horizon followed by Garrus, myself, and then Mordin. I looked up to see Jacob just inside the shuttle door. "Good luck, Taylor."

"You too, Shepard. Meet you at the rendezvous point."

As the shuttle flew away, I turned to see the Collector ship to the west.

"Eye of the hurricane." I whispered as clouds swirled around the top of the ship.

"Damn, look how huge that thing is." Garrus commented. "It's almost as big as what Sovereign was."

"And we all know what happened to Sovereign." I stated as I grabbed my pistol. "Size doesn't matter."

"The sky looks weird." Grunt pointed out. "Like it can't tell if it wants to be night or day."

"It gives off that vibe, doesn't it?" I stated as I looked towards the horizon. "Let's move to the main entrance of the compound."

"Be careful, there is at least three seeker swarms to the right of us." Garrus commented; then he turned to Mordin. "Professor, are you sure those armor upgrades will protect us from these things?"

"Certainty impossible. But in limited numbers, should confuse detection, make us invisible to swarms." Mordin hit a few buttons on his OT. "In theory."

"In theory?" Garrus asked. "That sounds promising."

"Experimental technology. Only test is contact with seeker swarms. Look forward to see if we survive."

"Bring it on!" Grunt laughed. "I'll squish them like those... those human breakfast things."

"Pancakes?" I asked with a lifted brow.

"Yes!" Grunt laughed. "I'll squish them like pancakes!"

"Normandy, we're groundside and we are heading to the entrance of the settlement."

_"Aye, Commander. Be safe."_

_"Beta team is groundside; Commander."_ Jacob announced. _"We'll meet you at the rendezvous point."_

"Acknowledged."

"Shepard, take a look at those defense turrets." Garrus said. "They're pointing away from the Collector ship."

"Offline perhaps?" Mordin asked.

"That's what happened on Freedom's Progress. All their defenses were offline." I said.

"Perhaps attack was too fast for emergency procedures." Mordin suggested.

"That's what I am guessing. Come on, let's go and-" My hand went to a fist as I indicated my team to stop. "Do you hear that?" 

"To the right!" Grunt pointed out as I saw at least a half dozen Collector soldiers flying towards us.

"Grunt, equip your Incinerate Ammo. Mordin, use your Incinerate as well. Garrus, you know what to do. Let's take them out."

I ducked behind a crate as Mordin and Grunt put fire to the troopers. I watched out of the corner of my eye to see Garrus grab his sniper rifle and take aim. At one point I heard him laugh and yell 'Head shot'.

Between Mordin and Grunt's incinerate, Garrus's fantastic sniping, and my combination of overload and throw; it didn't take too long before the troopers were defeated.

"Excellent job you three; but I am guessing it's not the last time we're going to see them. Keep your eyes open."

 _"Comm... -tting all kinds of... -ference. We can't maintain... -ignal"_ Joker warned over the comm.

"Collectors disrupting communications. This could be problematic." Mordin said.

"Joker, Jacob, do you read?"

Nothing.

"Team Beta do you copy?"

Nothing.

"Damn it." I sighed. "I guess we're on our own for now. Let's keep pressing forward."

As we entered into the main settlement, I noticed a large picnic table with spilled cups, a thermos and what appeared to be shattered pieces of rubber. I walked over to the table and picked up a piece of rubber and looked at it.

"What do you think it is?" Garrus asked.

"It's part of a balloon." I said as I placed it back on the table. "It looks like there could have been a birthday party or something to that effect."

"Shepard, here they come!" Grunt yelled as he took cover behind a crate.

"Garrus, cover me. I'm going to head into the number 5 building."

"You bet." Garrus nodded as he pulled out his rifle and began to shoot as I ran to take cover in the building.

Just then my eyes widened as I saw something I never expected to see.

"Garrus, is that... a husk?"

"Sure as hell looks like one!" Garrus yelled. "I thought the geth got that technology from Sovereign."

"Then Illusive Man was right;" Mordin commented. "Collectors working for Reapers."

"That's a lovely thought." Garrus said sarcastically.

"Collectors or Reapers, it' doesn't matter." Grunt growled. "As long as I get to squish things!"

As the last trooper fell a few minutes later, I let out a sigh and stood up. "Search the immediate perimeter."

There was nothing in the number 5 building except for a few tipped over plants, dirty dishes, and a credit chit.

"Shepard, come take a look at this." Garrus yelled from outside.

I took another long look at my surroundings and then made my way outside and down a flight of steps to where Mordin, Grunt, and Garrus were at.

"Sort of looks human," Grunt said as he poked the dead husk with the butt of his rifle. "This one of the colonists?"

Garrus knelt down. "No. The geth impaled their victims on giant spikes to turn them into husks."

"We call them Dragon's Teeth." I knelt down next to Garrus. "But I haven't seen anything like that here."

"Collectors must already had husks. Want colonists alive for something else." Mordin took a deep breath. "But for what?"

"Not sure I want to know," I said as I ran my hand over the husk's body. "But these husks look different. See these blue markings here and here. These aren't the husks I fought on Eden Prime. They're more advanced. Evolved."

"They still die when you shoot them." Grunt added.

I couldn’t help but chuckle as I stood. "You’re right, and the Collectors aren't getting away with more victims."

We made our way to another part of the settlement. As we rounded a corner, I noticed something that looked like cocoons laying on the ground.

"They're empty." I frowned.

"Your people... gone." Grunt stated.

Garrus took a step forward. "All these empty buildings... it's unsettling."

"No signs of resistance. Must have happened quickly." Mordin added.

“Explains why the defense turrets weren’t aimed at the ship.” Garrus said.

"Shepard, there's that buzzing sound again!" Grunt shouted.

"Take cover!"

"Using STG trick. Require assistance." Mordin called out

"I got you covered, Mordin." Garrus replied.

Mordin took cover and then within seconds fire and ice shot out of his Omni Tool, causing a collector to freeze in midflight and then explode into a large fireball.

"You really have to show me that trick." Garrus called out as he sniped another Collector bug a few yards away.

After spending roughly five minutes under fire, the last trooper fell dead to the ground.

"Worthless." Grunt commented as he kicked the dead bug.

"Alright, let's spread out and search this section. See if we can find any survivors."

As my team began to search the area, I walked into the far left building. It appeared to be housing for a family of four. I bent down and picked up a toy car and ran my hands over it. "Damn these bastards." I growled to myself. I placed the car back where I found it and stood. As I was about to go over some paper documents that was laying on a nearby table, I heard my name.

"Shepard!" It was Mordin. "Require assistance, found something."

I hurried out of the building and spotted Mordin waving at me through a window in another building across the way. I rushed over to see him knelt down next to one of the Collector's cocoons.

"Reading human life signs. Very weak."

"You mean someone is alive in there?" Garrus asked as he walked up behind me.

"Yes," Mordin nodded as he ran his OT over the cocoon.

"Can we get him or her out without killing them?" I asked.

Mordin stayed silent for a few moments as he pushed a few buttons on his OT. "Yes."

Grunt helped Garrus lift the lid to the pod and my eyes widened as I saw who was inside. It was a little girl, no more than 10 years old. Mordin bent down and grabbed the girl's hand. It didn't take long before her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello," Mordin smiled. "Safe now."

The girl gasped as she ripped her hand from Mordin's grasp. She then tried to stand, but she was weak and fell onto the floor.

"Careful now," I said as I offered my hand. "You just witnessed a traumatic experience. You need-"

"No!" The girl cried. "Mommy? Daddy? Uncle Dink?"

"Hey it's okay," I tried to reassure her. "You're going to be-"

The girl quickly crawled away and hid underneath a desk and began to cry.

"This is getting us nowhere, Shepard." Grunt commented. "I say we just leave the girl. We're wasting time."

"We're not leaving her, Grunt."

"Shepard, will handle this." Mordin said as he took something from out of his pocket and then crawled to the little girl and sat down. "Professor Mordin Solus. Who are you?"

The little girl said nothing as she continued to hide her face.

"Know you’re scared. But not necessary. You're among friends. Mordin. Shepard. Garrus. Grunt." The little girl slowly lifted her head and then looked at Mordin's hand who had offered her a piece of candy. "Chocolate. You like Chocolate?" The girl nodded slowly. "Then take. According to humans, chocolate makes things better. Not sure why. Chocolate can cause many types of side effects. Acne, high cholesterol, addiction, weight gain. Although, tastes good. Reminds me of asari Nuku berries grown on Thessia. Now those-" Just then the girl laughed which caused Mordin to cock his head to the side.

"You're a funny salarian." The girl said as she wiped her eyes.

I slowly gently bent down next to Mordin. "Hello, I'm Kate Shepard. Do you think you can help us find some missing people?"

The girl unwrapped the chocolate Mordin gave her and nodded. "Find Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Dink?"

"Of course."

Mordin offered his hand as the girl grabbed it.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Emma."

I took her hand and gently shook it. "Hello Emma. It's nice to meet you."

Emma looked at Garrus and her eyes widened. "Pretty Bird."

"I beg your pardon?" Garrus said. "I'm not-"

"He is a cute bird isn't he?" I said teasingly.

Then Emma looked at Grunt. Her eyes widened as she grabbed Mordin's hand. "Big Froggy."

Grunt looked at Emma with a confused look. "Froggy? What is a froggy? I am krogan."

"To bad Wrex isn't here. I would have loved for her to have called him a frog. Or a toad. That would have been better." Garrus pointed out.

"So any ideas on how we can protect her from the seeker swarms?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence and then Mordin carefully took off one of his armguards.

"This will help. Emma small enough so wrist armor should protect her.... in theory." He said as he helped Emma put it on.

"There's that theory thing again..." Garrus sighed.

"It will work. Good thinking, Mordin." I smiled. "Come on; let's go see if we can find anymore survivors." I said as we made our way out of the building and headed to the western part of the compound.

We entered another building to find more Collector life pods, but sadly, there were no life signs. After spending about ten minutes searching the area, Grunt called out.

"Shepard, I got something!"

I made my way over to Grunt and my eyes widened as to what I saw. There were two colonists; one man trying to help a woman up, but they seemed to be frozen in time as the swarms surrounding them like bees to honey.

"Are they alive?" Grunt asked.

Just then Emma ran passed me and to the fallen woman. "Carrie." She said sadly as she ran her hand over the woman's face. "Mordin, please help her."

Mordin walked up to the two colonists and scanned them with his OT. "Hmm, victims appear conscious. Fully aware."

"So they're alive? That's a relief." I said. "They look like they have been here awhile. Can we somehow get them out of this stasis?"

"Can, but no point. Don't have protective armor for everyone."

I looked at Emma who was running her hand through the woman's hair. "Emma, I promise we will come back for them; but for now we have to get out of here and-"

"Shepard." Came a deep voice that made me turn. My eyes widened as a glowing Collector trooper appeared, along with another half dozen troopers.

"Mordin..." I warned.

Mordin grabbed Emma and headed up a small ramp as I faced the glowing Collector.

"You are too late. Surrender yourselves to me."

"And who the hell are you?" I asked.

"We are Harbinger."

"Harbinger? Huh, I always pictured you a little bit.... bigger."

"You will surrender your potential against the growing void."

"You reapers and your fancy sayings." Garrus commented.

"You cannot escape your doom."

"Funny, that's what Sovereign said, and look what happened to him." I said as I folded my arms.

"Evolution cannot be stopped."

"Is that what this is? Evolution? Running around the galaxy harvesting humans? What is your gain in all this? Why are you not attacking turians, krogan, or any of the other races?"

"Turian, considered to primitive. Krogan; sterilized race. Potential wasted. Salarian; insufficient lifespan. Fragile genetic structure. Asari; reliance on alien species for reproduction shows genetic weakness. Drell; useless. Insufficient numbers. Quarian; considered due to cybernetic augmentation. Weaken immune system to debilitating. Volus; obese. Useless in maneuverable simulations. Geth; an annoyance. Limited utility." Harbinger then took a step forward. "Human; viable possibility. Impressive genetic mobility. Human; viable possibility. Aggression factor useful if controlled. Human; viable possibility. Great biotic potential."

I didn't like the sound of that. "So you're experimenting on us? For what purpose? Why are you even here?"

"Your worlds will become our laboratories."

"Not anymore. I will not allow this to continue. You will stop these attacks, Harbinger, or I will-"

"The experiments will continue. You cannot escape your destiny, Shepard. We are your perfection."

"Then you leave me no choice." I growled as I raised my pistol and shot Harbinger.

Harbinger turned to his minions. "Preserve Shepard's body if possible."

Garrus and I took cover as the Collectors attacked. "Did you hear what he said, Shepard? Turians are not primitive!" He growled.

"Well show him that turians can be good snipers and shoot that SOB right between the eyes."

Garrus nodded as he raised his rifle and shot Harbinger. "He's got some impressive shields."

"Let's overload him together; that should take care of it."

"Right." Garrus said.

On the count of three, Garrus and I used Overload; causing Harbinger's shields to go down quickly.

"Destroying this body gains you nothing." Harbinger called out as Garrus shot him in the head.

I watched as the shimmer of the Collective trooper faded; leaving only two more Collectors that Grunt was dealing with.

"I'm sure we're going to see more of those guys sooner rather than later. Mordin, grab Emma and let's get to-"

"We've got incoming!" Grunt yelled.

"Well that was fast." Garrus commented.

"Let's see if we can flank them from those buildings over there." I pointed out. "Grunt, keep them busy."

Mordin went first with Emma, ducking behind containers until they safely got to the number 8 building.

"Go!" Garrus said. "I'll cover you."

"I am assuming direct control." Came a deep voice which made me look to see a glow coming from one of the troopers. "Overwhelm them! Fight as one."

"Spirits." I heard Garrus gasp. "We got company!"

"Let's spread out and-" I winced as a beam of light shot me; forcing me to fall on my back.

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled as he helped me sit up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but my shields are down. I don't think we can take them all on, Garrus. We need to retreat and-"

"DIE, ASSHOLES!"

My eyes widened as I saw a biotic wave rushed towards the troopers, causing them to fly in every direction. Then I saw Jack.

"Commander!" I heard Jacob's voice.

"Nice of you to show up, Taylor." I smiled, happy to see Beta team.

"Suck on this, Fuckers!" came Jack's voice as she used her shockwave, forcing troopers to dodge out of the way of the biotic force.

I noticed Zaeed carrying a weapon I hadn't seen before. It looked like a Collector weapon and it was shooting white laser beams everywhere. I didn't see Kasumi right away until I saw her with Mordin and Emma. Between Jack, Grunt, and Zaeed; the troopers weren't really paying attention to Jacob, who was working his way towards Garrus and I.

"Commander," Jacob said a few minutes later. "Glad to see you in one piece. We lost communication with you and Normandy about five minutes after we landed."

"I'm guessing they are jamming our signals." Garrus said.

"That's my guess as well." Jacob pushed a few buttons on his OT. "We are here and I believe this building here will lead us to where they're jamming our signal. However, we got a few bugs blocking our path."

"Then we'll just have to deal with them." I nodded. "Come on, let's-"

"You cannot hide, Shepard. We are your destiny." Came Harbinger's voice.

"Sounds like you have another fan." Garrus smirked at me. "I wonder if he will ask you for a picture and an autograph."

I glared at him. "Very funny, Vakarian." After about ten minutes of fighting; the last Collector fell to the ground. "Good job, everyone. Let's continue forward. I'm sure that's not the last of them.”

"Shepard! Emma hurt! Needs medical attention!" Mordin yelled from the building he was in.

It only took a few seconds before I rushed into the room and saw Emma unconscious.

"What happened?"

"Uncertain. Fainted. Might be effects of Collector cocoon."

"Then we have no time to waste. Jacob, lead us to that building and see if we can't get a communication signal to Normandy."

Mordin lifted Emma into his arms as we all followed Jacob to the end of the compound where a large door was at.

"Should be through here." Jacob commented.

"I got this one." Kasumi said as she ran her OT across the access panel. Within seconds, the doors opened and we all stepped inside.

"Kasumi, lock the door behind us. I don't want those damn things to-" I held out my hand to silence everyone as I carefully eyed the dark room we were in. "We're not alone." I whispered as I raised my pistol. "Come out, whoever you are. Nice and slow."

Silence.

"I promise, we won't harm you."

Silence.

"Shepard, let me try." Zaeed said as he shot his laser beam across the room. "Get your Goddamn ass out here before I shoot it!"

"Okay, okay." came a man whose arms were raised as he stepped out from the shadows. "Don't shoot. Wait, you're human. What are you doing out here? You'll lead them right here!" Then he gasped. "What... what have you done with Emma!?" The man took a step towards Mordin, but Zaeed raised his gun. "Please, don't hurt my niece."

"It's okay," I raised my hand. "We saved her. She was in a cocoon." I turned to Mordin. "Mordin, put her on that cot over there."

Mordin nodded his head and headed to the small cot.

"Who are you?" The man asked. "Do you know what these aliens want?"

"They're called Collectors. They are attacking human colonies. For what purpose; I do not know."

"Wait, those things are Collectors? You mean... they're real? I thought they were just made up. You know; propaganda. To keep us in Alliance Space." The man shook his head. "No, this can't be! They got, Lilith. I saw her go down. Sten, too. My sister; Allison." The man clutched his fists. "They got damn near everybody!"

"I need to know who I'm up against. Please, tell me everything you remember."

"We had lost our comm signals so I came down to check the main grid. Then I heard screaming. I looked outside and there were... swarms of bugs. Everyone they touched just froze. I got scared, so I sealed the doors. I’m not sure how long I’ve been down here. 15 hours maybe, I…lost track of the time."

"Fucking coward." Jack snorted.

"Yes, I am a coward. What do you want from me?" The man took off his hat he was wearing and ran his hand through his hair. "This is all the Alliance's fault! They stationed that Commander Alenko here and built those damn defense towers! Made us a damn target!"

"What's your name?" I asked.

The man sighed. "Delan."

"Delan, can you tell me more about this Alliance rep." I asked.

"Commander Alenko? Heard he was some kind of hero or something. Didn't mean nothing to me, though. Would've rather he stayed back in Council Space."

"Any idea on what he was doing on Horizon?" I asked.

"Supposed to be helping the larger settlements get defense towers up and running. I got the feeling he was here for something else. Spying on us maybe."

"Tell me about the colony defense towers. How many were built?"

"They were a gift from the Alliance." Delan said as he walked over to the cot and kneeled down to the unconscious Emma, running his hands through her hair. "High powered GARDIAN lasers. Supposed to keep hostile ships from landing. There were 10 settlements that got the towers, but ours never worked right. Had to build a massive underground generator just to give it enough juice." He stood up and looked at me. "Only we couldn’t get the targeting systems online. So the Alliance gave us a giant gun that couldn’t shoot straight. Stupid sons-of-bitches."

"So why do you think it's the Alliance's fault?" Jacob asked.

"Look, Horizon is just a small colony. Nobody bothered us before we started building those damn defense towers and drew attention to ourselves. My sister and I left council space to get away from the Alliance. Nothing good ever comes from getting mixed up with them!" Delan pointed to Emma. "Look at what they have done to my niece!"

"The Collectors are targeting remote colonies. The Alliance was probably trying to help." I stated.

"Well their 'help' just brought doom to all of us." Delan shook his head. "Like I told you before, I think that rep was here for another reason. He said he was here to get the towers online, but mark my words; there's more to it."

Garrus took a step forward. "If I can get to the main defense tower; I might be able to do some calibration and we can use them against the Collector ship."

"You'd need to calibrate the targeting system first. It's never worked right." Delan said.

"Uncle Dink?"

I looked towards Emma who had opened her eyes.

Delan smiled as he grabbed Emma's hand and knelt down beside her. "Hey, Squirt. I heard you had quite the adventure." He kissed her forehead. "Glad you're safe."

Mordin ran his OT over Emma. "Heart rate high; blood pressure low. Still recommend medical treatment on Normandy."

"Delan, you and Emma should stay here where it's safe and away from the seeker swarms. I'll take my team and head to the defense towers."

"Sure, I'll let you out of this door here." Delan walked over to a door opposite of where we came in from. "The main transmitter is on the other side of the colony. It's pretty hard to miss. The targeting controls are at the base."

"Alright team, let's move out. I want to get to that transmitter ASAP!"

"Mordin." Emma said as she carefully tried to pull the armor piece off her arm.

"No," Mordin shook his head as he placed his salarian hand on hers. "Will keep you safe."

"But... what about the evil bugs?"

"Never see me coming."

After spending a few extra minutes collecting ourselves and restocking on ammo; we exited the door.

"Good luck. I think you're going to need it." Delan said.

"Thanks; stay safe." I nodded as I lead my team out the door.

As we turned the corner to see a building with the #7, I noticed right away a swarm of Collector troopers waiting for us.

"Ambush!" Jacob called out.

"Lucy and I will handle this." Zaeed growled as he grabbed his new Collector rifle and ducked behind a lawn mower.

"Husks to the left and right!" Grunt called out. "I'll handle this!"

"I'll snipe the ones on that balcony." Garrus said. "Although watch your right. I think I saw some more coming down from those stairs and-"

"What the hell is that?" Jacob gasped as he pointed to a Collector I didn't recognize.

"If I must tear you apart, Shepard, I will." Came Harbinger's voice.

"Not if I tear you apart first, Harbinger!"

"Shepard, unknown collector shooting biotics." Mordin said. "Probematic."

"I'll keep the fucker busy." Jack laughed as she used her shockwave. "Take this, Asshole!"

Ten minutes later, the unknown collector fell with a thump, causing the ground to quake.

"Finally." Jack said gasping for breath. "That bastard was hard to take down."

"Good job, all of you. I don't think we're too far from the defense tower."

"How come we don't see more frozen people around?" Grunt asked.

"Colonists most likely loaded onto ship. Collectors nearly finished here. Need to hurry." Mordin stated.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Kas, get this door open."

"On it."

"There's the tower." Jacob said as we entered the door. "But it looks like we're going to have to deal with some unwanted guests first."

"Spread out!" I yelled as husks, troopers, and two of those unknown monsters from before, appeared from behind the towers and cargo containers.

"Sweetheart," I heard Zaeed call to Jack. "You think you can keep those bastards busy while I flank them?"

"No problem, Grandpa!"

A smile appeared on my face. At least my team was getting along. As I took cover, my memory flashed to Eden Prime. I had remembered being in the same situation with Kaidan and Ash. There was so many geth, and trying to get to the beacon before Saren destroyed it had proven to be somewhat difficult. After about five minutes of fighting, the last unknown collector fell at Jacob's feet.

"What the hell are these things?" Garrus asked as he poked the dead corpse with his rifle.

"It’s defiantly a worthy opponent." Grunt said with a shrug. "Doesn't matter what it is."

"We don't have time to figure it out. Garrus, see if you can get communications up and running."

Garrus nodded as he we made our way to the middle of the compound where the defense tower was located.

"Just give me a few minutes."

As Garrus ran his hands over the console, I turned to Jacob. "Grab your team and scout the area. I'm pretty sure we haven't seen the last of Harbinger and his goons."

"Right."

As Beta team began to spread out, Garrus called out.

"We got communications."

"Great work, Vakarian. Shepard to Normandy, do you copy?"

 _"Commander! I'm so glad to hear your voice. You've had us worried up here."_ Joker's voice echoed. _"What's your status?"_

"We’ve got some defense cannons here that aren't working. EDI, can you bring these cannon towers online?"

_"Errors in the calibration software will be easily rectified, but it will take time to bring the towers to full power. I also can hack into three surrounding settlements and use their towers as well."_

"Really?"

_"Correct. Do you wish for me to do so?"_

"You damn right. Time to show these bastards we give as good as we get."

_"I recommend a defense posture. I will not be able to mask the increase generator output."_

"The Collectors will try to stop us. Good," Grunt smirked. "I'm not done playing."

"Beta team is already patrolling the area. Got any other helpful tips?" I asked in a teasing tone.

_"Just one. Enemy reinforcements are closing in. I suggest you ready weapons."_

_"Commander, we got incoming on all sides"_ Jacob called out. _"I'm going to try to lead some of them out this compound, might give you some breathing room."_

"Much appreciated, Taylor." I called out as I saw Harbinger land.

"Surrender, or face your annihilation." Harbinger stated.

"Mordin," I called out as I saw my salarian duck behind a container. "As soon as that bastard's shields are down, burn his ass."

"With pleasure." Mordin said.

"Ready Garrus?"

"Always."

As we had done so before, Garrus and I used our overloads to take down Harbinger's shields pretty quickly. Then it only took a few moments before Mordin's incinerate burned the possessed trooper.

"Releasing control." Harbinger said as the shimmer of the trooper faded away.

_"Commander, I just saw one of those unknown collector things heading your way. Can't seem to shake them off you." _Jacob called over my OT.__

__"Thanks for the warning! You guys doing okay?"_ _

___"Kasumi got hit, but it only took out her shields. We're all fine."_ _ _

__"EDI, report!"_ _

___"Bypassing failsafe and attempting emergency power-up. Please hold defense tower."_ _ _

__After a few minutes of firing, the last trooper fell. "Doubtful enemy has withdrawn. Reinforcements high probability." Mordin stated._ _

__"I think we got a quick break. Let's restock on ammo." I ordered._ _

__As Mordin predicted, a few seconds later troopers appeared with Harbinger leading them._ _

___"Sequential power-up initiated. GARDIAN anti-ship batteries at 40%."_ EDI reported._ _

__"If you could hurry up just a bit more, that would be appreciated, EDI." Garrus said._ _

___"I'm going as fast as I can, Officer Vakarian."_ _ _

__"Here comes some more, and it looks like that unknown collector is with them." Garrus commented._ _

__"Ammo supply low." Mordin called out._ _

__"Keep it up!" I yelled._ _

___"GARDIAN anti-ship at 60%. Syncing targeting protocols to Normandy's systems. Continue to protect the tower." _EDI reported.__ _ _

____"Take down that ugly thing ASAP!" I yelled a few minutes later. "It's the last one standing!"_ _ _ _

____"Wrex would have loved this." Garrus commented._ _ _ _

____"Yes, he would have." I agreed._ _ _ _

_____"Shepard, there is something big coming your way in the sky, watch yourself! We're heading back towards you now!"_ Jacob called out._ _ _ _

____My eyes grew big as I looked up towards the sky. "What the fuck is that?" I gasped. "Watch out!"_ _ _ _

____"Spirits, that's a big bug!" Garrus shouted._ _ _ _

____Garrus was right about it being big. The bug was massive, had four legs, and what appeared to consist of at least two dozen husks heads fused together by its mouth._ _ _ _

____"That thing has barriers." Grunt said. “My Incinerate Ammo can’t get through.”_ _ _ _

____"Garrus and I will take care of this bug. Grunt, you and Mordin take out that other Collector.”_ _ _ _

____"Normal weapons aren't going to really work on this, Shepard." Garrus called out._ _ _ _

____"I don't have-"_ _ _ _

____“Say hello to Lucy, you Goddman ugly son of a bitch!” Zaeed called out from the distance as a shot of white light came blasting on the bug._ _ _ _

____"Going dark!" Kasumi yelled as she disappeared._ _ _ _

____"I will destroy you!" Jack cried out as she flung her biotic wave at the bug, causing it to scream._ _ _ _

____"EDI, we need that system online!" I yelled._ _ _ _

_____"GARDIAN anti-ship batteries at 98%... 99%... 100%. I have control. Firing weapons from the Apollo, Dayton, and New Hannon settlements."_ _ _ _ _

____A loud echoed noise blasted through the sky as the cannons aimed at the Collector ship and fired. Just then Garrus shoved me to the ground as lasers from the large bug's eyes came rushing towards me._ _ _ _

____"That thing can shoot lasers from its eyes!?"_ _ _ _

____"I guess it's not your ordinary big ugly ass space bug." Garrus commented._ _ _ _

____Just as the Collector bug was destroyed, the ground began to quake under my feet. My eyes widened as the Collector ship began to lift off._ _ _ _

____"Shepard, they're pulling out!" Jacob yelled._ _ _ _

____"EDI!"_ _ _ _

_____"I am sorry, Shepard. I've done everything I could to stop the Collector ship. It is retreating." ____ _ _ _

______"Damn! Damn! Damn!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"They've got the colonists on board. They got what they came for." Grunt growled. "Cowards."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Get back here, you Goddamn son of a bitch!" Zaeed yelled._ _ _ _ _ _

______I growled as I kicked one of the cargo containers that was standing next to me, causing it to fall. Just then I heard a noise and I drew my gun._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No!" Delan cried out as he ran past me, looking up at the sky. "Don't let them get away!" I noticed he had Mordin’s arm piece._ _ _ _ _ _

______"There's nothing we can do," Jacob said. "They're gone."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Over half the colony is in there! They took Egan, Sam and... and Lilith." Delan ran his hands over his face. "What am I supposed to tell Emma? Do something!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm sorry, Delan. I didn't want it to end this way, but I did what I could. We all did. What's important now is to look after the rest of the colonists and get medical treatment for Emma. You are more than welcome to use Normandy’s-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're not taking Emma anywhere! This is all your fault! This is all the Alliance's fault!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Garrus took a step forward. "Shepard just saved your life, and the rest of Horizon from those bug bastards, Delan. Be grateful!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shepard?" Delan looked at me oddly. "Wait, I know that name. Yeah, sure, I remember you. You're some type of big Alliance hero. Saved the Citadel a few years back from those robots."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Than a voice came from a distance that made my heart skip a beat. "Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tears swelled in my eyes as I saw Kaidan walk towards me, his beautiful brown eyes capturing mine._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're in the presence of a legend, Delan." He looked at me with confused eyes. "And a ghost."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Delan crossed his arms and pouted. "All the good people we lost, and you get stuck behind. Figures.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Delan, there are other colonists that are starting to regain consciousness. Those swarms are gone now. Please, can you help them?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Delan grumbled as he made his way out of my view. I honestly didn’t know what direction Delan was going because my eyes were glued to the beautiful man that was standing before me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kate.” He whispered. I let out a tiny sob as my arms wrapped around his neck. That is when the tears began to flow. I squeezed him tighter, loving the fact that he was right here in my arms. He broke our embrace a few moments later. "I thought you were dead. We all did."_ _ _ _ _ _

______I ran my hand over his cheek, but he grabbed it and took a step back. I looked at him with confusion. "Kaidan, what's wrong?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He stared at me for a moment. "Are you seriously going to ask me that? I spent the past two years believing you were dead. I thought we had something, Kate." Kaidan let out a sigh. "Hell I was going to marry you; spend the rest of my life with you. Now, here you are... alive."_ _ _ _ _ _

______My heart began to race. I tried to open my mouth, but nothing came out. I took a step back as Kaidan took a step forward, pointing his finger at me. "I loved you! Thinking you were dead tore me apart! How could you put me through that? Hell, how could you put Anderson through that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______I was speechless and in shock._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ummm, I think I'm going to go help the survivors." Kasumi said. “Anyone want to join me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That’s a great idea." Jacob said. “Let’s go everyone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I noticed everyone slowly moving away from me except for Garrus, which I wasn't surprised about._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few moments, I finally had the strength to talk. "I'm sorry, Kaidan." I tried to grab his hand, but he took a step back. "I was clinically dead. It took two years for Cerberus to bring me back." I bit my lip. "Please believe me, I tried to contact you when I woke up, but Cerberus told me they couldn't find you and your files were sealed. Dad told me that you were undercover and he couldn't tell me anything."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"So the reports are true? You're with Cerberus?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Reports?" Garrus asked as he took a step forward. "What reports?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kaidan looked at Garrus. "Garrus Vakarian. After all this time you finally showed up. What a coincidence that you’re with Shepard. Tell me, was it your plan to go missing for two years or was it hers? Were you with her the whole damn time?" He spat._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I spent the last two years on Omega grieving Shepard's death in my own way." Then Garrus squinted his eyes. "And I suggest you tread carefully, Alenko. I don't like how you're talking to Shepard."_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So you’re a traitor as well, Vakarian. Huh, doesn’t surprise me. But then again, nothing should surprise me these days.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Garrus growled, but I quickly raised my hand. “Please, stop… both of you.” I let out a sigh. “Kaidan, you heard I was working with Cerberus. Can you tell me what those reports said?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kaidan looked at me and then back at Garrus. "Alliance intel thought Cerberus might be behind the missing colonists. They've done it before, remember? The Alliance got a tip that Horizon might be the next one to get hit. Anderson stonewalled me, but there were rumors that you weren't dead." Kaidan turned to me. "That you were working for the enemy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not working for them, I'm working with them." I stated, trying to hold back all the mixed feelings that were running through my body. "The Collectors are working with the Reapers. They are taking human colonists; for what purpose I don’t know. All I do know is that we need to stop them. That's why Garrus is here and my friend, Mordin." I pointed to the salarian that was examining the corpse of the 'big giant space bug'. "Please, try to understand that we need to-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you really believe that, Shepard?" Kaidan's eyes were piercing into mine. "You really think you're not working FOR Cerberus?" He then ran his hands through his hair and turned his back on me for a moment. "I wanted to believe the rumors that you were alive were true, but... I never expected you to be... Damn it, Kate! I would have followed you to hell and back!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______I threw up my arms. "I was dead for two years, Kaidan. What do you want from me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What I want from you?" Kaidan took a step towards me, his eyes glaring into mine. "I want nothing from you, Kate Shepard! You turned your back on everything we believed in! You betrayed the Alliance. You betrayed Anderson. You betrayed me!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Garrus pushed me aside. "She betrayed no one! She woke up on a Cerberus operating table two years after Normandy blew up. She saw what the Collectors were doing, and so she is here along with myself and many others to stop them from killing hundreds of humans and possibly other species. Yes, we know the consequences for partnering with Cerberus, but it seems like the Alliance isn’t doing a damn thing to help!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Garrus..." I whispered, placing my hand on his arm. I let out a sigh and turned to Kaidan. "I don't know what else to say for you to believe me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kaidan looked at me for what seemed like minutes. He then shook his head. "How do you even know if you’re really the true Shepard? How do you know you’re not just a cheap copy of her? Hell, look at your eyes… they don’t even belong to my Kate Shepard.” He sneered. “It doesn’t matter though, does it? I still know where my loyalties lie. I’m an Alliance solider and always will be. As far as I’m concerned, my Kate died two years ago on Normandy, because you’re not her.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kaidan.” I let out a gasping sob. “Please… don’t do this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kaidan sighed. “I've got to report to the Citadel. They can decide if they believe your story or not. Good bye, Shepard."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Numbness ran through me as I watched Kaidan disappear behind a building. I wanted to run to him, to beg him to join us and to stop the Collectors. But my legs didn't move. In fact, they buckled... causing me to fall on my knees. Pain ripped through my chest like I had just been shot. The only thing I could do was place my hands on my face as tears began to flow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shepard,” I felt Garrus’s arms wrap around me. “It’s going to be okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I didn’t believe him. My whole world just shattered in front of me... again._ _ _ _ _ _


	14. A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Shepard goes her Uncle's funeral and gets some advice from Jack that may lead her down a dark path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the kudos so far for this series! You're all amazing and awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Chapter is rated PG-13 for the normal stuff. lol  
> Mass Effect belongs to Bioware

Everything was a blur when the shuttle landed on Normandy. I could hear the faint voices of Garrus, Mordin, and Jacob; but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I somehow managed to make my way up to my cabin and lock the door. I slid down the bulkhead until my faced was now resting on my knees. 

_"As far as I’m concerned, my Kate died two years ago on Normandy."_ Kaidan's voice echoed in my mind.

Enormous pain shot through my body at the thought of our relationship being over.

There was a knock on the door.

"Shepard, please let me in."

"I really don't want to talk to anyone, Garrus." I said quietly.

"I'm not leaving." I was surprised he even heard me. "Now you have two options. 1) You let me in voluntarily or 2) I'm going to calibrate this damn door and force it open. And before you say 'You wouldn't dare', let me tell you... yes I would."

Garrus Vakarian was just as stubborn as I was. It took me a few moments, but I managed to get up and opened the door.

Garrus stood there briefly, looking at me before he gently pushed me into my cabin so the doors could close behind him. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me in for a hug.

"The next time I see Alenko, I'm going to kill him." Garrus promised.

"No you won't... he's your friend."

The turian snorted. "After what just happened down on Horizon, he's no friend of mine. Friends don't treat each other like that, Shepard."

"I know, but... I'm trying to see his point of view. I mean, he told me the truth. I'm not his Kate Shepard. I've got new eyes, bigger boobs, more upgrades than a geth trooper."

I broke the embrace and turned to looked at the picture of Kaidan that was on my desk. Memories of our time together flashed in my mind.

Our first date on the Citadel.  
Our first kiss on my birthday.  
Our first night together.  
Our promise.

I walked over to the picture and picked it up. "I really thought he was going to be the one."

"He's a fool for letting you go." I heard Garrus sigh. "I'm worried about you."

I placed the picture face down on my desk. "What's done is done. He made his choice and well, I'm just going to have to live with it." Garrus opened his mouth, but I quickly raised my hand, silencing him. "It's going to take time for me to get through this, Garrus. Please... just leave this matter be."

Garrus was silent for a moment, and then I heard him sigh. "Alright, but before you blame this all on yourself; remember this. He admitted to knowing rumors that you were alive, yet he never tried to contact you."

It took me a second to process what Garrus said. He was right; Kaidan knew I was alive. So why didn't he try to contact me? My heart hurt even more.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said..."

"No, you're right." I choked. "He never tried to contact me." Then I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I would like to be alone."

"Shepard, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"In time." I managed to say.

"If you need me for anything..."

"I know where to find you." I finished his sentence.

As soon as my cabin doors closed, I felt my emotions begin to rise and I stumbled to my bed. Then, I did something I hadn’t done since I was fifteen years old.

I cried myself to sleep.

 

At 0800 hours I opened my eyes to the sound of EDI calling through the comm system. _"Commander, sorry to disturb you; but the Illusive Man is wishing a debriefing of Horizon in an hour."_

So it wasn't a dream.

I let out a sigh. "Alright, have everyone meet me in the briefing room in an hour."

_"Aye, Commander."_

I rolled over on my back and watched as the stars went by through my canopy window. I didn't feel like doing anything. After spending another five minutes in bed, I managed to get up, take a shower, and make my way to the CIC.

When the elevator doors opened, Kelly was there at her station. She turned to me and gave me a small smile. "Good Morning, Commander."

"Kelly." I said with a nod. "Do you have anything to report?"

"There are unread messages at your private terminal."

"Thanks. I'll get to them as soon as this debriefing with TIM is over."

Just as I was about to walk away, she called my name.

"Shepard, I saw the reports on Horizon." I turned to her. "What you did was amazing."

"Thank you, but we didn't save all the colonists, Kelly."

"I know, but you saved most of them, and that is what counts, right? The report mentioned that your fiancée was there as well. How did that go?"

I looked at her with a surprised looked. "You didn't hear what happened? No one mentioned anything to you?"

"No," Kelly shook her head. "What happened?"

I frowned. "The short version: He thinks I'm a traitor and our relationship is over."

Kelly gasped. "A traitor? But you're not a traitor! You're out here saving human colonists from the Collectors. How could he have done this to you?"

"I honestly can't say. We'd been through a lot together." I let out a sigh. "I just... I just wished he would have gave me more of a chance to explain my situation." I shook my head.

"Do you still have strong feelings for him?"

"Of course. Kaidan is an incredible man. I don't think that will really ever change."

"I'm sorry, Shepard. Parting ways with someone so close is never easy."

"I'll be okay, as long as I can keep my focus on the Collectors and Reapers. Was there anything else?" I asked.

Kelly bit her lip. "Actually, there is one more thing. It's about Jack."

"What about Jack?" I raised my brow.

"Her tattoos are beautiful; as colorful as her past, I'm sure. But I have concerns with her temper, though."

"What do you mean? Jack is Jack... or are there some problems I should be aware of?"

"I know she's solid under fire, but her attitude suggests deep personal issues. She pushes people away, yet approaches sex casually."

"Wait..." I said with a squinted eye... "Did she hit on you?"

Kelly blushed. "What? No. Of course not! I just... I don't think she understands her own motivations. Just be careful when talking about personal matters."

I couldn't help but snicker. "I'll do my best not to piss her off."

Kelly laughed. "Please warn me if you do. I want a chance to hide."

"Thanks for the report." I nodded.

"Anytime, Shepard."

I entered the lab to find Mordin in the middle of what seemed to be an important experiment.

"No. No. No. Deadly to humans. Must not use!"

"Uh... Mordin? We got a debriefing in about five minutes."

"Yes, yes. Will be there shortly." He waved his hand.

I shook my head and then made my way into the briefing room. I noticed Miranda was the only one there.

"Commander," She nodded to me from her chair. "I heard what happened on Horizon. I'm sorry about you and your-"

I raised a hand, stopping her. "No offense, Lawson, but let's drop this subject, because if I think about what happened between me and Kaidan, I might just lose it." I said bluntly.

Miranda looked at me for a moment, nodded, and then handed me a data pad. "The Collectors attacked most of the Northern hemisphere and escaped with approximately one third of Horizon's population. That's roughly 200 thousand people."

I cursed as I sat in my chair. "Shit."

"We set up some deals with a couple of corporations that will funnel supplies, monetary aid, and other means to the colonial survivors. Illusive Man is guessing that the Council won't help these people."

"He's probably right."

"Also, from the reports of Officer Vakarian, Professor Solus, and Jacob, it seems that this Collector leader, Harbinger, has a personal interest in you."

"I'm guessing he is a Reaper and somehow controlling the Collectors. I think his interest in me came from my involvement with destroying his buddy, Sovereign."

"Perhaps, but it's still unclear whether his ability to possess his minions is cybernetic override, an indication of hive mind among Collectors, or is it Reaper technology at work?"

"Perhaps all of them." I looked up to see the rest of my team enter the room.

As my team began to sit in their chairs, Miranda continued her report. "Salvage teams have captured Collector bodies for study. Perhaps we will learn more about them."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Garrus asked as he sat down beside me. "What if those things decide to rise from the grave?"

"That's highly unlikely." Miranda said. "They're dead."

"So was I." I commented. I then turned to Zaeed. "So tell me about this new gun you got on Horizon. I'm guessing its origin is Collector?"

"Lucy? These Goddamn assholes took her from me!" Zaeed growled as he turned to Jacob. "I want her back!"

I looked at Jacob oddly. "What's going on?"

"As I stated before, Zaeed, you will have the gun back. We just want to study it for a little bit. It's a remarkable weapon." Jacob stated.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"It is a focused-radiation weapon and is quite precise and lethal. It’s very effective against shields, barriers, and armor."

"Damn." I said shockingly. "That is impressive."

"Far as we can tell, the amount of energy required to create a destructive beam is severe and orders of magnitude more than the amount needed to launch a high-velocity projectile via a mass effect field. We want to understand the technology and replicate it, but we haven't had much luck in the process. We're hoping that with further study and for Zaeed to continue to use the weapon, we can produce beam weapons like this, perhaps on a larger scale." Jacob explained.

"Excellent, let's keep up the research then." I turned to Mordin. "Have you heard from Delan? How is Emma?"

"Emma will make full recovery. Sad to have said goodbye. Gave her bag of chocolates. Will miss her."

"I'm sure she will miss you as well, Mordin." I smiled.

_"Commander, the Illusive Man is signaling."_

"Put him through, EDI." I said as I stood up from my chair. When the table was lowered, Miranda and I stepped into the holographic circle.

_"Shepard, good work on Horizon."_ TIM said as he appeared before us. _"Hopefully the Collectors will think twice before attacking another colony."_

"It's not a victory," I shook my head. "We interrupted the Collectors but they still abducted over 200 thousand people."

_"That's better than the entire colony, and more than we've accomplished since the abductions began. The Collectors will be more careful now, but I think we can find another way to lure them in."_

"Kaidan said the Alliance got a tip about me and Cerberus. Was that you?"

TIM sucked on his cig and carefully blew the smoke out of his nose. _"I may have let it slip that you were alive. And with Cerberus."_

"You risked the lives of my fiancée, my crew, and the entire colony just to lure the Collectors there?" I asked in disbelief.

_"A calculated risk. I suspected the Collectors were looking for you, or people connected to you. Now I know for certain."_ He sucked on his cig again. _"I told you I wouldn’t sit and wait while the Reapers and Collectors gathered strength. Besides,"_ TIM shrugged. _"They would've hit another colony eventually. And without a way to predict which one, they would've abducted everyone."_

"Then we make sure they don't abduct anyone else." I stated.

_"I want the Collectors stopped for that very reason. That's why we're doing this, Shepard. I'm devoting all resources to finding a way through the Omega 4 relay. We have to hit them where they live."_

"I'm confident you will find away." Miranda said.

_"Once we find a way through to the Collector home world... there is no guarantee you'll return. Your team will need to be strong... as well their resolve. There's no looking back."_

"Understood."

_"The same goes for you. Can I assume you've put your past relationships behind you?"_

"I'm sorry, but I don't see why that's any of your damn business." I growled.

_"I know what happened between you and Lieutenant Alenko. If this is going to affect your mission, it's best to leave it behind. To have any hope of surviving, you and your entire team must be fully committed to this. You'll need everyone at their best."_

"I don't need you to preach to me. Let me worry about my crew. You just find us a way to the Collector home world."

There was a pause. _"Miranda, I am going to forward you a couple of dossiers. Give Shepard the intel on them. Shepard, keep building your team while I find a way through the relay. And be careful. The Collectors will be watching you."_

As the table began to rise to its normal position, Jacob let out a sigh. "I guess we’re really going to do it. Hit the Omega 4 relay, take the fight to the Collectors in person."

"A little nervous, Taylor?" Miranda asked.

"Hell no. Looking forward to the action. After seeing what those bastards did on Horizon, though... makes you think."

"They're powerful, but we've got a few tricks for them." I said.

"If anyone can defeat these fucking space bugs, we can!" Jack commented.

"No argument there," Jacob agreed. "Just... Horizon just made it hit home. What we're doing, what we're up against...."

I frowned. "I know."

Jacob let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Commander. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay." I forced a smile. "You're all dismissed."

"So Taylor... about Lucy..." Zaeed hinted.

Jacob let out a small laugh. "She's in the armory... you can take her."

As everyone left the briefing room, I couldn't help but let out a sigh and sat down in my chair. Thoughts of Kaidan swept my mind and I close my eyes.

"Hey, Shep?" I opened my eyes back up to see a frowning Kasumi.

"Hmmmm?"

She lowered to her knees and grabbed my hands. "In this particular moment in time, Keji would have said 'Smile, Kasumi-chan. Nothing can be worse than what you make it out to be'." She sighed. "It's hard to believe that sometimes, huh?"

I gently squeezed her hands. "Yeah."

 

After spending about fifteen minutes talking with Kasumi, I made my way to the cockpit. The co-pilot chair was empty so I sat down and placed my head on the backrest.

There was a moment of silence before Joker spoke. "It's pretty crazy the people you can run into out here, huh? I mean, it was probably a setup or something, but it was still good seeing Kaidan, right?"

I stayed quiet for a moment longer before turning to Joker. "As you probably heard, things didn't go well down there." I let out a sigh. "Just another reminder of how I lost more than time." I balled my hands into fists and stared out the cockpit window. "I don't need this bullshit, Jeff."

"Garrus told me Kaidan said some mean things to you." Joker then let out a snort. "You think that out of all the people out there, he would be the one to have your back."

"You would think." I said.

"Hey, Kate?"

"Hmmm?"

"If he thinks you're a traitor, along with Garrus... would he think the same thing about Doctor Chakwas... about me?"

I looked at him and noticed he had a blank stare on his face. I shook my head. "His words were directed at me because he was angry. I know if it was under better circumstances and I was able to find him right after I woke up at that facility, it would have turned out a lot better. Don't think for a moment you're a traitor, Joker. If anyone is a traitor, it's the Alliance for grounding you and making it to where you couldn't fly."

"Yeah," Joker said. "I guess you're right."

"I don't want to talk about Kaidan anymore. Let's change the subject. How are things going up here with EDI?"

"Shhhh, shhhhh, shhhhhhhhhhhh." Joker said with wide eyes and a finger to his lips.

"Joker?"

"I can tell when it's listening."

_"I'm always listening, Mr. Moreau."_

"I know!" Joker yelled as he threw up his arms. "Can't you just go hook yourself up to the Kodiak and hang out with it for a while?"

_"I am not programmed, nor am I able to-"_

"EDI, please... please stop talking!" Joker pleaded.

I stood up from my chair and placed my hand on Joker's shoulder. "What is our ETA for Earth?"

Joker let out a sigh. "We've been flying most of the night, so hopefully we will be docking at McKinley station in roughly 16 hours."

"Thank you. I'll leave you bantering housewives alone than."

Joker rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

 

The sliding doors to the docking bay opened and I saw my father along with Kahlee, waiting for me on the other side. I walked over to them and wrapped my arms around my father.

"Katie." He whispered as he hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry about Uncle Chris."

"I know; me too." He placed his hands on each side of my face and looked at me. "I heard what happened on Horizon."

I let out a sigh. "The part where I was right and the Collectors are working with the Reapers? Or what happened between Kaidan and me?"

"Both, although I don't know much about the details on the latter. Frankly, it really isn't my business what goes on between you and Lt. Commander Alenko." Anderson commented.

"He said he was looking into Cerberus; that he heard rumors that I was alive."

Anderson let out a sigh. "I know, I was the one that approved the message. We had to find out if they were behind the missing colonists. I couldn't tell anyone without compromising the investigation."

"But you could have told me." I frowned.

"I know, Katie. I'm sorry. But I couldn't take that risk. What if the Illusive Man was manipulating you? Lying to you?" He then grabbed my hand. "But it doesn't matter now; they were right about the Collectors abducting the colonists. However, I still don't trust Cerberus."

"What about Kaidan's report? Does the council believe me?"

"About the Collectors? Yes. About the Reapers? No. Alenko didn't find anything to convince the Council that they are behind this... or even that they exist."

I sighed. "Of course not."

Anderson put his hand under my chin and lifted it so that my eyes met his. "I know this hasn't been easy for you since you 'woke up'; but hang in there."

"I'll try."

"There is a shuttle that will take us to London in about two hours. Plenty of time to have something to eat. Come on, there is a nice cafeteria in the lower part of the station." Kahlee smiled.

I nodded. "That sounds great. To tell you the truth, I haven't eaten since Horizon."

"You two go on ahead. I have some personal business I need to discuss with Joker." Anderson suggested.

I looked at him with a raised brow. "Did you find out why the Alliance grounded Joker?"

"I'll tell you about it later." Anderson said as he patted me on the back, gave Kahlee a kiss, and then walked onboard Normandy.

 

I didn't hear her call my name until she touched my arm. I raised my head to see Kahlee looking at me with a frown on her face.

"Kate?"

"Hmmm?"

"You really haven't heard a word I said, have you?"

I looked at her for a moment and shook my head. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't be, you've been through a lot and you got plenty on your mind. I know you probably don't walk to talk about Kaidan, but maybe it will help if you do."

I let out a sigh. Kahlee Sanders had always been a good listener since the first day I met her. "I just don't want dad to think any less of him. He's a good soldier."

"I've never met Lt. Alenko, but I know David thought highly of everyone onboard Normandy." Kahlee reassured me.

I sucked in a breath. "When I saw Kaidan on Horizon, he told me I wasn't his Kate. That _his_ Kate wouldn't have join Cerberus. He called me a traitor, said I betrayed Dad and the Alliance."

"What?" Kahlee gasped.

I turned away as tears filled my eyes. "The way he looked at me, it was filled with... hate. I've never seen him that way. It broke my heart."

"Oh, Kate."

I looked up at Kahlee. "How can you say that to someone who you promised to spend the rest of your life with? I thought he would be happy to see me. But all I got was a hug, unkind words, and a cold shoulder."

"Maybe he's in denial. Truth is; you're really not the same person that was onboard Normandy a few years ago. No one can be the same when they have come out of something that traumatizing."

"I know but... I just... don't understand. When I first saw Tali on Freedom's Progress, it took all that I had not to go and hug that quarian tightly. I knew she was happy to see me, and after the events of Freedom's Progress we had a really good talk. Joker, I think I might have broken him when I saw him." I smiled. "He had grabbed my hand, asked if I was okay, and made a comment about my eyes. Karin was happy to see me as well. She gave me the whole 'Mother hen' treatment, so nothing was new there... same old loving woman." I poked my food with my fork. "Garrus was so shocked to see that I was alive, he shot me."

"What?"

"Long story, but he was so happy to see me. He had some concerns for my wellbeing. Thought I was bonkers for joining up with Cerberus, but he joined anyways, knowing full well what their past was or what it could lead us too." I looked up at her. "I'm trying to see this situation from Kaidan's POV, but it's difficult."

Kahlee put her hand on top of mine. "How I see it, it's Kaidan's loss. You're a beautiful being, Kate Shepard. Your father is proud of you, as am I."

"Thank you. Now, enough of about me and my romantic problems." I really wanted to get off the topic. I grabbed Kahlee's left hand and looked at the beautiful rock that was sparkling in the light. "Tell me how Dad proposed to you... finally."

 

The funeral for my Uncle Chris had taken place at the old St. Paul's cathedral in London. I had asked Garrus to come with me for the service. I really didn't want to face this horrible day alone, but having by best friend there would help tremendously.

After about fifteen minutes of introduction, songs, and a prayer; my father stood from his chair and walked the few steps up to the podium. He was dressed in his Alliance uniform and he looked very handsome.

"We are gathered here today to honor a man who sacrificed his life to save others. Christopher James Anderson was a brother, a father, a husband, and a friend. Together, I hope we can acknowledge and share the joy in what his life was to us.

Chris was very close to his family, to his friends, and to his beloved cat, Einstein." Everyone chuckled. "Growing up with Chris as an older brother wasn't always easy. He would pick on me constantly. I mean, that's what big brothers do. But, he'd let everyone know that if they picked on me or our sister, he would be there at our side.

I never had kids, so when I brought my adoptive daughter home, over fifteen years ago, he was the first person to support me. He told me 'David, it doesn't matter if she is your blood or not. All that matters is to take care of her as if she was yours.' Chris and Katie became extremely close and I know this is difficult for her as it is for my sister and I."

Tears fell as I held Garrus's hand.

 

After Uncle Chris's wake was over, I sat down in an empty chair in the house of my Aunt Alesha and let out a sigh. I was exhausted and was somewhat happy to be staying with her for the night.

"Katie, I wanted to make sure everyone was gone before I gave you this."

I looked up at my father who handed me a data chit.

"What is it?"

"It's a message from your Uncle Chris, watch it when you're on Normandy."

"Thank you." I said as I put the chit in my pocket.

Anderson turned to Garrus who was sitting on the couch. "Thanks for coming, Vakarian. I really appreciate it." Then Anderson whispered something to him that I couldn't quite make out.

Garrus stood up and shook Anderson's hand. "It was an honor, Sir."

I stood up as well and gave a hug to Anderson. "Will I see you before you depart for the Citadel?"

"I'm staying a few extra days here on Earth, so we can meet up for breakfast before you leave for the Normandy tomorrow."

"That would be nice. If you don't mind about an hour trip or so, there is a restaurant called Nirali's in Old Mumbai. I know the owner and he sent me a message about honoring the 212 that fell on Eden Prime."

Anderson nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful plan. We'll come to pick you guys up at 0900."

After saying our goodbyes, I sat down on the couch with Garrus and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad this day is almost over with. Thank you for staying with me."

"I'm always here for you, Shepard."

 

By the time we finished having an amazing breakfast with Samesh, it was time to say goodbye to Kahlee and Anderson.

“Be strong, Katie.” Anderson said as he gave me a hug. “I know you can defeat these Collectors and stop them from doing the Reaper’s will.”

“Thanks Dad.” I said and then turned to look at Kahlee. “I’m so happy for you both.”

“You be careful out there.” Kahlee said as she gave me a hug. “I know it’s a lot on your shoulders, but it seems like you’re the only one that can do this.”

After spending a few more moments with Kahlee and Dad, I made my way out of the shuttle docking bay at McKinley station and headed to Normandy. It is time to say goodbye to another person that has made his way into my heart.

 

I gave Alex a huge hug two hours later. "I'm going to miss you." 

"I'm going to miss you too, all of you." Alex said as he looked at the crew who were standing on the CIC of Normandy. "I would have been dead if you guys didn't come to save me."

"Behave yourself." Zaeed said as he slapped Alex on the back. "Or I'm going to come back here and kick your goddamn ass."

"You're going to be an excellent soldier," Garrus said as he shook Alex's hand.

"I hope so."

As everyone said their goodbyes to Alex, I slowly escorted him to the docking bay doors.

"Before you leave, here." I said as I placed a pin of the Normandy on his shirt. "Whenever you think you can't do something, look at that pin and know that you're a part of the Normandy crew ... and we don't accept failure." I teasingly scolded him.

Alex saluted me. "Yes, Ma'am!"

I smiled and saluted him back. "Good luck, Alex."

"You too, Shepard." He then took my hand and squeezed it. "Forget about that jerk." I assumed he was talking about Kaidan. "You deserve better." Then a sly smile tugged at his face. "You think you can wait for me?"

That's when I busted out laughing. "Get the hell out of here, boy!"

Alex laughed as he hugged me once again, grabbed his small duffle bag, and departed Normandy.

 

After ordering Joker to set a course for Noveria, I sat down at my desk and pulled out the data chit my father gave me. I took a deep breath and then placed it into my termial and played the message.

_"Hey Katie-bee,_

_So if you're getting this, it means that the good Lord has called me home. Hopefully I left this wonderful universe as somewhat a hero and not tripping over a rock or some embarrassing accident._ Tears filled my eyes as I ran my hand over the face of my late Uncle Chris.

_"Your father confirmed to me the other day that you were alive. I wanted to send you a message, but I've been so busy here at Farris Fields helping these colonists. Did you know that if you combined the molecules of a radish with some sort of salarian genetic gene, they come out blue?_

_Take care of your dad for me, will yah? He works too hard and never takes time for himself. But then again, I guess I can say the same of you. If it is true, and you're alive and on this awesome secret spy movie mission, be careful. I was at your funeral and your dad didn't take it well... I would hate for him to have to go through that again._

_I love yah, Katie-bee. Be good. Be safe. And know that I'm always looking down on you."_

Uncle Chris blew me a kiss and then ended the transmission. Tears fell as I grabbed the chit from my terminal and held it close to my heart.

"Oh, Uncle Chris."

It took me a few moments to collect myself before placing the chit in one of my trinket boxes. I then took a deep breath and started to read some of my unread messages.

_From: Dr. Richard Talos, Curator  
Alliance Museum of Galactic Exploration: China, Earth_

_Commander Shepard:_

_You have our thanks for recovering the data from the MSV Estevanico. The data you forward us shows that the ship was attacked and overrun by Blood Pack mercenaries and vorcha soldiers. How frightened they must have been!_

_We are sending salvage crews now to recover whatever they can for the museum. I will make sure you and your crew is properly credited for your bravery in this matter. Thank you again for your dedication._

I forwarded the message to Garrus, seeing as he was the one that should get the credit.

_From: The Illusive Man_

_Shepard, I'm forwarding you the information we have collected about the Collector forces that have been encountered._

_The Collectors are an enigmatic race that live beyond the Omega 4 Relay, a mass relay within the same system as Omega, in the Terminus Systems. They are rarely seen in the Terminus itself, let alone Citadel space, and are generally regarded as a myth by Citadel citizens. Definite sightings of Collectors have been made on Omega every few centuries._

_They are most well-known for their odd trade requests for which they offer new technologies, often of a higher level of advancement. Their requests usually involve the trade of living beings in odd numbers and varieties, such as two dozen left-handed salarians, sixteen sets of batarian twins, a krogan born of parents from feuding clans, or two dozen "pure" quarians who have never left the Migrant Fleet due to illness, importance to the fleet, or disability. One of their current interests is in healthy human biotics. No one knows what happens to the individuals concerned after the exchange is completed._

_\- Collector Troopers and Drones:_  
Offensive: Armed with Collector assault rifles.  
Defensive: Certain types may have barriers. 

_Troopers and Drones should not be underestimated, as they are fairly accurate and can whittle down shields surprisingly fast if not in cover. This can be dangerous if other, more powerful Collector units are present. Taking them out first should be considered as they are easier to kill and can be possessed by Harbinger, making them very dangerous._

_\- Trooper Assassins:_  
Offensive: Assassins are armed with the Collector Particle Beam, which has an extremely high rate of fire and will tear through shields and barriers with ease.  
Defensive: Assassins have a light biotic barrier. 

_The Assassin is a long range opponent, and its Particle Beam excels at great distances where precision and sustained fire can be deadly. When faced at close range, however, the beam is less reliable. Like all Collector troops, Collector Assassins are susceptible to possession by Harbinger._

_\- Praetorian:  
Offensive: When the Praetorian is hovering and has a clear shot, it will fire its particle beam towards its opponent. Exposure to this weapon can result in immediate death._

_Defensive:  
The Praetorian has extremely strong armor. Due to their large size, they're resistant to most biotic attacks and are completely immune to Stasis, Charge or Dominate._

_The Praetorian is a slow-moving flying Collector construction that consists of thirty deformed Husks fused together. It is armed with powerful particle beams, and protected by barriers and armor._

_\- Scion:  
Offensive: Scions are armed with a powerful shoulder-mounted cannon, which fires an advanced version of Shockwave that will travel longer distances, penetrate thin cover, deal heavy damage, decrease the recharge time on your shields and mildly knock back any hostiles it seeks. At close range they will be able to create a different blast wave that will deal more damage to your shields the closer you are._

_Defensive: The Scion is heavily armored, but does not possess any barriers, shields or health._

_Scions are a type of Husk made from three human Husks fused together and grafted around a single mass effect/biotic weapon on the left arm. The blue "sacks" on their backs contain redundant organs and element zero sources to provide power for their weapons and shockwaves._

_\- Harbinger:  
While possessing the Collector General directly, Harbinger can also control an individual Collector soldier in combat. This soldier gains a substantial advantage in strength, as well as the use of biotic abilities. The soldier whose body is possessed by Harbinger starts to crack open showing magma-like appearances on the skin. The transformation appears painful to the Collector; It twitches and shakes during possession._

_Note: Harbinger has a big interest in Commander Kathryn Shepard._

_We do not have much infomation on Harbinger, as it only appeared on Horizon. More details hopefully at a later date._

So that's what that ugly ass bug was; a Praetorian. I shuddered at the thought of 30 humans being turned into husks... and then turned into that. I shook the image out of my mind as I continued to scroll through my messages. I came across one that caught my eye.

_From: Admiral Steven Hackett  
5th Fleet of the Alliance Navy_

_Shepard,_

_It was good to hear from your father that you were alive. Losing both you and Lexi was difficult, but to have one of you back brings great warmth to this old man's heart._

_I thought you would like to know that the final resting ground for the SSV Normandy is in the Amada system. Nothing has been touched or disturbed since the accident two years ago, however there are still 20 crewmembers unaccounted for from the attack._

_If you by chance go down there and find any signs of the lost crewman, I would personally ask that you report to the Alliance so that those hero's families might find some closure; so that I can have some closure._

_I can't say I like your relationship with Cerberus, but if it helps those missing colonists, then I will support you._

_Godspeed to you, Commander._

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

__

I sat there for a moment pondering the Admiral's letter. Normandy's resting grounds? I wasn't sure if I even wanted to go the system, let alone the damn planet. I shut off my terminal and ran my hands through my hair. Emotionally, I wasn't ready to go there. But then again, I don't think I ever will be.

 

When we landed at Port Hanshan, I couldn't help but lean on Joker's chair and look at the view.

"You think we will have a better welcoming party than last time?" Joker asked.

"I sure as hell hope so." I let out a sigh. "But maybe with Lorik Qui'in as the Administrator now, things won't be so... up tight."

"This is Noveria, everything is up tight." Joker commented.

"Shepard," Garrus said from just outside the cockpit. "Light just turned green for us to disembark. You ready?"

"Yep, let's go visit Li." I patted Joker on the shoulder. "Tell the crew they can have a 12 hour shore leave."

"Aye, Commander. Not that there isn't anything to 'DO' on Noveria. Didn't I mention something to you before about balls freezing off?"

Garrus and I stepped off of Normandy and Garrus growled. "I hate the cold."

"You're not going to complain again, are you, Vakarian?"

"No... no... well maybe."

"Come on, let's get into the main entrance and see if the people here are friendlier than the last time."

As we stepped into the entrance to the port building, I recognized a familiar face right away.

"Commander Shepard," smiled Maeko Matsuo. "It's nice to see you again."

"Maeko." I smiled as I shook her hand. "Glad to see you're still around. Still in charge of the security here?"

"Yes, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I know you have business here, but Administrator Qui'in would like to see you."

"Of course." I nodded as Garrus and I made our way up the familiar steps and into the elevator.

_"Welcome to Port Hanshen, the galaxy's most respected site for independent scientific research and development. For your own safety, and to protect the privacy of others, you are required to obey any directions given by our security personnel. If you have any questions or concerns, our friendly administrative staff is always available. Thank you, and enjoy your stay."_

I looked at Garrus. "Still friendly message, huh?"

"Things haven't changed much here since the last time you've visited, Commander." Matsuo said. "Noveria can still be quite corrupted, even with Administrator Qui'in here."

"That's good to know." I pointed out. "Whatever happened to Peak 15?"

"It closed down since the incident with the Geth," We exited out of the elevator. "Binary Helix lost a lot of credits, and they never really recuperated."

"Believe it or not, Shepard... it's a skiing resort now." Garrus said as we walked in.

"What? Is that even safe?"

"It's true, and they have equipment that will keep you safe while you’re out on the mountains." Maeko smiled and then turned to the asari assistant who was sitting at a desk. "Kinani, please tell the Administrator that Shepard is here to see him."

The asari bowed her head and then disappeared from the room to come back seconds later. "Please go in."

Garrus and I entered the office to be greeted by a happy turian with a cup of hot substance in his hand.

"Commander Shepard! Garrus Vakarian! Welcome back to Noveria."

"Qui'in." I smiled as I took his hand and shook it. "Congratulations on the Administrative title. I thought you weren't interested in the position."

"I wasn't, until your beloved Dr. T'Soni talked me into it."

"Liara?"

"She can be quite persuasive. She is running as an information broker on Ilium and she wanted someone who she could trust here in System Alliance Space. She asked me to run for Administrator, so I did. I have to say, it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"You're doing a wonderful job, Sir." Garrus nodded. "Li has told me that working for you was way better than Anoleis."

"Please, sit down." Qui'in said as he offered two chairs by his desk. "What brings you to Noveria? Or is this a Spectre hush-hush thing?"

I knew Garrus didn’t want to say much on why we were here. We all knew Noveria's walls had ears, and we didn't want anyone to warn Sidonis about Garrus's pursuit.

"We're here to visit, Li." I said truthfully. "Also, I owe a big apology to Opold. Is he still here?"

Qui'in nodded. "He is running his shop in the same spot as before. I made a deal with him that if he didn't bring illegal shit in my port, I wouldn't kill him and bring his corpse to a krogan dining facility."

After spending about fifteen minutes visiting with Qui'in, Garrus and I walked out his office and into the main area. There were quite a few people here, which gave me a good vibe that Noveria wasn't as bad as it was before.

"There's Li." Garrus said as he pointed to a turian in orange who was waving us down.

When we approached the turian mechanic, Garrus gave him a huge hug with a tough handshake. "Li," Garrus smiled.

"Garrus, glad to see Omega hasn't killed you yet." Then Li turned to me, grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth. "Commander Shepard, I’m glad to see that you are alive." He gently let go.

I looked at Li for a moment and then I gently ran my hand over the left side of his face. "You have the same turian markings as Garrus."

If turian's could blush, I could have sworn Li just did.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Garrus asked. "Li has been accepted in to the Vakarian clan. He's my brother."

"What!? How did this happen?"

"After Garrus disappeared from the Citadel, I contacted Chellick to see if he had heard anything from him. He told me no, and so I continued to search and search. I finally had the courage to talk to Fideris, Garrus's father. After spending roughly five months going back and forth with Fideris, we had become quite close."

"Closer than my father and I ever were, mind you." Garrus commented.

Li continued. “After learning why I chose to be bare faced, he decided to take me in. I no longer have to be ashamed of my family's name. I'm a Vakarian now."

I couldn't help but let out a small squee. "I'm so happy for you, Li." Then I turned and hit Garrus. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ow!" The turian cried out. "It slipped my mind?"

Li laughed and then offered his arm to me. "Come on; let's go somewhere private and secure."

Li lead Garrus and I down a hallway and then into a room. After making sure the room was locked and not bugged, Li turned to Garrus.

"I found a lead on him, Garrus."

"What? Where is the bastard?" Garrus growled.

Li handed Garrus a pad. "I don't know where Sidonis is exactly, but I do know where someone is who would know. There is a specialist on the Citadel; names’ Fade. He's an expert at helping people disappear. My contacts on the Citadel said he was seen with him."

Garrus slammed a fist into his other hand. "Then we go find this Fade. It's time Sidonis to answer for his crimes."

"Wish I could be there to help take him down."

"You've done enough," Garrus said as he patted Li on the back. "Thank you. Now, let's get out of this secret hell hole and grab a bite to eat."

"Actually," I raised a finger. "I'm going to sit this one out. It looks like you two need some quality 'brother' time, and I need to apologize to a stupid jellyfish. I'll see you back on Normandy, Garrus."

Garrus cocked his head. "You okay, Shepard?"

"Hmm, oh yes... yes, quite fine." I smiled, than I gave Li a hug. "It was nice to see you again, Li. Stay safe out here."

"It was nice to see you too, Shepard." Li said as he broke the embrace. "Promise me you will look after Garrus. He has this habit of getting shot... or taking rockets to the face."

"Oh, that's funny..." Garrus said unamused.

"I promise." I laughed.

I gave Garrus a pat on the arm and departed the room. It took me only a few minutes to find my way back to the main area of the port and into the small shop where Opold was.

"This one offers greetings, welcome to Opold's Marvelous Things." The Jellyfish said as he made his way around the counter. "This one has many things to sell."

"Hi Opold, not sure if you remember me or not, but I'm Commander Shepard."

Opold stayed still for a moment. "This one remembers. This one was betrayed by you."

"Look, I wanted to come in here to give you my apology. I should have given you the credits instead of giving them to that krogan. But, you have to admit, you were doing something quite illegal."

"This one wants to know what you want."

"I want nothing, just to apologize. I know it's a few years late... that's what happens when your ship blows up, but still... I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence. "This one forgives the ex-Spectre, if she buys something in this one's shop."

"Deal." I smiled as I walked around the store. Honestly there wasn't much that was flattering. After a few minutes of searching, I grabbed a small Noveria souvenir. "This will look good on my shelf." I smiled as I went to Opold. "How many credits?"

"According to this one calculations.... 400 credits."

"400 credits! Good God, Opold. No wonder you haven't moved up in the world. There is no way this costs that much!"

"This one says that the Spectre owes 250 credits...plus two years interest. 400 credits."

I looked at the jellyfish and sighed. "250 credits for the merchandise that I sold to the Krogan. Alright, here’s your 400 credits." I moaned as I transferred my credits over.

"This one says thank you to the Spectre."

"Dumbass stupid jellyfish," I grumbled as I made my way out of the shop and headed to Normandy.

 

When I entered my cabin for the evening, a message was waiting for me at my computer terminal. As I opened up the message, I couldn’t help but suck in a breath as I saw who it was from.

_From: Lieutenant Commander Kaidan Alenko_

_Kate,_

_I'm sorry for what happened back on Horizon, but I was angry at the situation. I had spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt. I should have thrown you over my shoulder and carried you to that escape pod._

_I tried to survive, to move on without you. Some of my friends talked me into going out for drinks with a doctor on the Citadel. Nothing serious, but trying to let myself have a life again, you know?_

_When I saw you, everything pulled to port. You were standing in front of me, but you weren't you. You've changed; your eyes, your hair, your figure. And, you're with Cerberus. I guess I really don't know who either of us is anymore._

_Do you remember our first night together? That night meant everything to me, maybe it meant as much to you. But, a lot has changed in the last two years and I can't just put that aside._

_Please be careful. I've watched too many people close to me die; on Eden Prime, Virmire, Horizon... Normandy. If you're still the woman I remember, then I know you'll find a way to stop these Collector attacks. But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself._

_I don't know where this leaves us... but maybe when things settle down... I don't know. Just take care._

_-Kaidan_

__

I sat there for a moment looking at the screen, and then I snapped. I honestly didn't know what I had done until I looked up to see three of my models laying on the floor in pieces. After spending a few minutes collecting myself, I walked out of my cabin and ordered it to Engineering.

I made my way down the steps to the sub-deck of Engineering and noticed Jack sitting on her cot reading some pads. I walked over and sat down next to her, leaning my head back against the bulkhead. I closed my eyes for a moment, my hands clenching into fists.

"Shepard, is there something I can help you with?" She sounded a little annoyed.

I looked at her. "How do you fucking do it?"

Jack looked at me oddly. "Do what?"

"For not giving a shit. I'm tired of feeling like this, I want it to stop." I let out a sigh. "I feel this enormous pain inside me. It shoots from the middle of your chest to the tips of your fingers. I try to make it like everything is all right, but I'm not."

"Fuck Shepard, do I look like your damn therapist?"

"No, you look like someone who doesn't give a crap about anything... and I want to know how you do it."

Jack shrugged. "I guess the trick is to do just that. Don't give a shit about anyone or anything."

"Then how do you stay focused? Being one of the most powerful biotics in the galaxy must require some sort of discipline."

"I focus on my goals and tell myself that is all that matters." Jack leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Like defeating the Collectors and stopping the Reapers from destroying the galaxy?"

"Not to that extent, but you get the idea. Do whatever it takes, no matter the situation or the circumstances and consequences. The people that you involve yourself with will only hold you back. Don't let that happen."

"And that's what you do? Keep people at a distance and cut yourself off from everyone?"

"The only thing that should matter is you and your goals. Everything else is expendable."

I thought for a moment. "Easier said than done... but maybe you're right." I looked at her. "Thank you. Perhaps you would be a good therapist after all."

Jack shook her head. "I wouldn't be very good at it. I would tell everyone to go fuck themselves and to get over it."

I laughed. "Somehow, I would believe that." I paused for a moment. "So besides wanting to destroy everything that is Cerberus, what else do you do in your spare time?"

Jack looked at me. "Nothing. Cerberus's destruction is my main focus."

"Okay, fair enough." I smirked. "But can you at least tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"You're not very good at the whole 'don't give a fuck about anything or anyone' conversation we just had."

"Perhaps not, but the soldier inside me is saying 'always know your surroundings'. If we're going to work together, I want to know who you are."

"Alright, Shepard, I'll bite. Normandy is a nice ship. Wouldn't mind putting her through her paces when you're not around."

"I'm sure that would be an interesting conversation between you and Joker."

"I'd win, he's scared of me."

"Everyone is scared of you, Jack."

Jack smirked. "I know." She then got up from the cot and walked over to the bench. "I've been around. Ran with gangs, wiped out some gangs, joined a cult. Kept the haircut. I learned how to survive and not be a victim."

"Wait, you were in a cult? That's hard to imagine. That usually involves a lot of rules." I said.

"I was looking for answers. Drugs and sex and going to a better place." Jack then lowered her head. "A better place... right. It was all about money. They wanted to take a colony, shake the suckers down to fund their spread," She raised her head back up. "And guess who their ace in the hole was? They were just like the rest; didn't give a shit about me."

"What did you do when you found out?"

She turned to me. "What do you think?"

"You must have met some good people, too. I mean you weren't always untrustworthy were you?"

"Here's another lesson for you, Shepard. Everybody wants something. And because of that, everything is fair game. Murder, assault, kidnapping, drugs, stealing, arson. Done it all and that's the boring shit. Piracy, theft of military craft, destruction of a space station, and vandalism." Jack snickered. "That was a good one."

"So you stole something from the military? That's a hard target, bet you made some friends with that one."

"They shouldn't have left the thing unlocked. Besides, parades are boring. I helped."

"And this destruction of a space station? You're pushing what I can believe."

"Ain't saying it was easy. Not everything is spur of the moment. Sometimes you got to work to give people what they deserve. Had some people I hung with for a while. Outlaw colony. Felt they were like me. Guess that made us a nice target. Turians think they know something about a scorched earth response. Fuck'em."

"So the station you took control of was turian?"

"Yeah, so we took care of it."

"I'm guessing you blew it up."

"In a sense." Jack nodded.

"You mentioned vandalism."

"That's what the hanar call it when you crash that space station I just mentioned into one of their moons and make a new crater." Jack laughed. "They really liked that moon."

I laughed as well. "I'm sure they were quite unhappy with that one."

Jack sat back down in her cot. "You do what you do to survive."

"Do you regret any of it?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you?"

"Another lesson, Shepard. There's no reason I should be alive, but I am. You know why? Instinct. It's worked for me so far and I'm not going to change."

"I guess I can't argue with you there." I stood up from her cot. "Thanks for the talk, Jack."

"Hey, Shepard. No one's ever asked me about this shit. It's strange to talk about. So fuck you, and thanks for asking."

I smiled. "Anytime, Jack."

As I made my way out of Engineering, Miranda's voice came through my OT.

_"Commander, I just received a message you might be interested in hearing. It involves your old crewmate, Tali'Zorah."_

"I'm on my way." I said as I rode the elevator to the crew deck.

 

"Is Tali okay?" I asked as I walked into Miranda's office.

"For now, yes. But if we don't hurry, she may not be." Miranda stood and handed me a pad. "One of our agents intercepted this transmission which is coming from the Far Rim."

_"This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema! We are requesting immediate assistance. We are on a classified assignment for the Migrant Fleet Admiralty Board on Haestrom, but we are under attack by geth forces. We have valuable information that must not be ignored! We require assistance!_

"Joker!" I growled as I pushed a button on Miranda's computer terminal. "Set a course for the Far Rim!"

_"Aye, Commander. As soon as we get out of this mass effect, I'll set a course."_

"What's our ETA?" I began to pace.

There was a moment of silence. _"38 hours."_

I let out a sigh and then looked at Miranda. "Do we know what valuable information Tali has?"

"No, however she did mention Haestrom. By my brief research, it's a planet of ancient quarian. Perhaps she was there studying the ruins."

"Thanks for the information, Miranda. Hopefully the quarians will be able to hang on until we get there."

 

When I stepped into my cabin, I noticed that the remains of my models were still laying in the middle of the floor. As I picked up a piece, the words of Jack echoed my mind. She was right, I had to block out my personal feelings and focus on the current task at hand:

Save Tali.


	15. The Geth's Deception for Quarian Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard starts to head down a dark path as she, Kasumi, and Garrus head to Haestrom to save Tali from a geth invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given me kudos and nice comments about my story. I have really enjoyed writing, and I can't wait for you to read this chapter, as it shows Kate slowly going down the renegade path. 
> 
> Hope you're all having a wonderful summer! Stay awesome! <3  
> ~Bel

As I entered the briefing room, I was immediately cornered by Normandy’s turian. "Shepard, if Tali is in trouble, I have to be down there with you.”

I could see the seriousness in his eyes and I put my hand on his forearm and gently pushed him out of my way. “That’s why you're here. You and Kasumi will be part of the rescue mission.”

Garrus nodded. “Thank you.”

"What do we know about the situation?" Kasumi asked as she sat on the corner edge of the briefing table.

"We encountered an SOS message coming from the Far Rim. There is a quarian team being attacked by the geth. We believe they are located on a planet called Haestrom." Miranda said from her chair.

"If Tali's involved; then something must be important about that planet." Garrus commented.

"Agreed. Did you find any other information about Haestrom?" I asked Miranda.

"Yes," She nodded as she reached up and handed me a pad.

_Haestrom  
Orbital Distance: 6.3 AU  
Orbital Period: 15.8 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: 1.002  
Radius: 6,721 km  
Day Length: 18.5 Earth Hours  
Atm. Pressure: N/A  
Surface Temp: 44 C  
Surface Gravity: 1.2 g  
Mass: 1.323 Earth Masses  
Satellites: N/A_

_Formerly a quarian colony, Haestrom was established to observe the phenomena on Dholen, the system's parent star. Dholen appeared to be unstable, with a high possibility of erupting prematurely into a red giant._

_Haestrom was lost to the geth in 1896 CE. Soon after, all communication from the planet and its attendant space stations ceased. The geth have shown no signs of treating Dholen as a threat over the past three centuries, other than establishing several space stations near it. Dholen's magnetic eruptions and solar output overwhelm most communications near it, and it is unclear how the geth have compensated._

_Today spy probe scans indicate extensive orbital construction around Haestrom, housing thousands of geth platforms and an unknown number of geth software "minds". It is not known how many geth are on the planet's surface: Spy probes face interference from Dholen, making remote scanning difficult. Resource estimates based on geth mining, refining, and fabricating procedures suggest that the planet has at least 20 more years of use before it is exhausted. Intelligence experts speculate that the geth have not exploited all of their resources because they wish to keep some in reserve for repairs._

_TRAVEL ADVISORY: Haestrom is a geth stronghold. Military spy drones using cutting-edge stealth technology are the only vehicles that have returned unharmed from geth space. All civilian traffic is prohibited._

"In her SOS; Tali said she had vital information. What on Earth could be so valuable that the quarians would take the chance of being killed?" Garrus asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." I sighed. "Joker; what’s our ETA to Haestrom?"

_"About two hours, Commander."_

I looked at Garrus and Kasumi. "I have a feeling we will be up against a lot of geth. Get some rest, eat a good meal, and I'll meet you in the shuttle bay in two hours. Dismissed."

 

As the Kodiak descended into Haestrom's atmosphere; EDI's voice echoed over the comm system.

_"Shepard, our data indicates that Tali is somewhere in the southern part of the planet. Sending Officer O'Brien the coordinates. Also, there is considerable geth activity, and an environmental hazard."_

"Environmental hazard?" Kasumi sighed. "Shepard, I swear you bring me to these places on purpose."

"What's the hazard, EDI?" I asked.

"Solar output has overwhelmed Haestrom's protective magnetosphere. Exposure to direct sunlight will damage your shields and may cause death."

"Lovely." I moaned.

"Commander, we are approaching the drop point." Borris shouted. "EDI was right about that sunlight. The Kodiak's shields are draining. Won't be able to stay here for long."

"Soon as you drop us off, return to Normandy." I ordered. "I'll send a message once we're ready for pick up."

The doors to the shuttle opened and I jumped out along with Garrus and Kasumi. As Borris flew the shuttle away, I turned to look at my team.

"Stay sharp and keep a close eye on your shields."

We made our way down a ramp and into the quarian ruins. It didn't take long before my shields began to beep as we stepped into the sunlight.

"Crap, I'm having some issues with my shields." Garrus called out.

"And I'm wearing black." Kasumi added. "Can we get in the shade, please?"

"There is some shade towards that building. Let's move." I ordered as we quickly made our way out of the sunlight.

"So we have to fight geth and stay in the shade? This is going to be fun." Garrus said sarcastically.

Just then I heard a voice coming from the nearby building and I entered. _"Emergency log entry: The geth are here. I've stayed to buy the others time. Anyone who gets this, find Tali'Zorah. She and that data are all that matters. Keelah se'lai... Emergency log entry: The geth are here. I've stayed-"_

"It looks like there is some sort of magnetic door blocking the main entry way to the ruins." I said.

Garrus bent down next to the dead quarian who was lying on the ground. "If he gave his life for Tali and that data, it must have been very important."

"Then we have no time to lose," I said as I pushed a button that made the door, that was blocking our path, retract.

When we rounded the corner to the main ruins; Garrus pointed up at the sky. "Incoming geth dropship!"

"Let's take them out; remember to watch your shields. Stay in the shadows as much as possible."

"Staying in the shadows is what I do best." Kasumi said as she went invisible.

I activated my shield barrier and made my way to a pile of rubble to take cover.

"They spotted us!" I shouted as I saw about a dozen platforms heading our way.

"Just like old times." Garrus shouted as he took the first shot.

I saw Kasumi a moment later appearing from behind a geth trooper and smacked it from behind, causing it to fall.

"Looks like the sun is affecting their shields too. Draw them into the sunlight!" I ordered.

After fighting the geth for about five minutes, the last platform dropped to the ground, the Haestrom sun sizzling at its body.

"Good work," I sighed in relief, than looked at the body of a dead quarian who was laying just to the left of me.

"Shepard, take a look at this." Garrus called out. "Looks like some sort of mining machinery." It took me a few minutes to get to where Garrus was due to the damaging sunlight. "It's refined Iridium."

 _"Commander,"_ It was EDI. _"Iridium is quite useful for upgrading assault rifles, sub-machine guns, and heavy weapons. I recommend collecting a large amount if the opportunity arises."_

"Zaeed would be happy to upgrade 'Lucy' I'm sure." Kasumi said.

"Tali and that data is our first priority." I commented. "If we have time after, we’ll collect some samples. Let's press forward."

As we entered a tunnel that would probably lead us to another section of the ruins, I saw a geth trooper shooting at something.

"Help!" A quarian voice shouted.

I raced on ahead of my team and used my overload on the trooper who's back was towards me. But, it was too late. I saw the quarian fall to the ground, his hands dropping a radio device.

"Shit." I growled as Kasumi raced towards the quarian.

Kasumi looked at me a few seconds later and shook her head, telling me that the quarian was dead.

 _"Break-break-break. OP-1, this is Squad Leader Kal' Reegar, do you copy? The geth sent a dropship towards OP-2. Tali'Zorah's secure, but we need backup! We're bunkered up here. Can you send support?"_ Came a voice over the quarian radio.

I picked up the device and pushed the button. "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. I passed a lot of dead quarians on the way in. You're the first survivor I've found. Where is Tali?"

_"Patch your radio in Channel 617 Theta."_

I ran my hand over my OT and then looked at Kasumi and Garrus who nodded, telling me they did the same. "Go ahead, Reegar."

 _"We were on a stealth mission. High Risk. We have what we were after, but the geth found us. They've got us pinned down. Can't get to our ship, can't transmit data through the solar radiation."_ There was a slight pause. _"Not that I'm complaining, but how the hell did you find us?"_

"We came across an SOS message from Tali, saying she was here with vital information."

_"Huh, so the message actually went through? Thought the SOS was a lost cause. You said your name was Shepard. You the Spectre Tali worked with?"_

"Yes."

_"Well any organic is a welcome sight."_

"What's the status of your team? How many of you are left?" I asked as I gave Garrus the sign to 'keep watch'.

_"We were a small squad. Dozen marines, plus the science team. One of the geth patrol ships found us. Dropships started raining geth down on our heads before we could get off-world. We're down to half-strength now. Made the synthetic bastards pay for it, though."_

"What brought you to Haestrom? You had to know this planet was deep into geth-controlled space?"

_"You're asking the wrong quarian, Shepard. I just point and shoot. I do know that it has something to do with the sun. It's going bad faster than it should. Some kind of energy problem."_

"It has to be more than just that." I commented.

_"Like I said, you're asking the wrong person."_

"Do we have to worry about geth sending reinforcements?"

_"I don't think so. Their patrol ship hasn't lifted off again, and the radiation blocks all off world communications. That's why I'm surprised to hear you, Commander. Glad to know Tali's trick worked.”_

"Well let’s get you guys the hell out of here. Where are you located?"

_"We're bunkered down at base camp across the way. I left Tali'Zorah at a secure shelter, then doubled back to hold the checkpoint. Getting Tali out safely is our top priority. If you can extract her, we'll keep them off you."_

"Are you sure Tali's safe?"

_"Affirmative. Left my best men with her. Every marine on this rock is sworn to protect Tali'Zorah. Long as one of us is still drawing air, she'll be safe. When you get here, you can talk to her on the comm."_

"So you're willing to throw your life away for research?" I asked.

_"Negative. I'm going to give my life to Tali'Zorah and to the Migrant Fleet. All the difference in the world. I'm no tech expert, Shepard. I'm a marine. They tell me to shoot, I shoot."_

"I like him." Garrus said over his shoulder.

"Alright Reegar, let's get you and Tali the hell out of here. Hold position; we'll hit their back ranks and-"

"Shepard, another drop ship!" Garrus shouted.

_"OP-3: Watch your ass! There is a-"_

My eyes widened as the geth drop ship fired at the building across from where were standing. I heard quarians screaming from the other side, and then a large explosion occurred.

"Hang on, Reegar! We're on our way!"

_"Negative. Doorway to the camp is blocked."_

"Is there another way to you?" I asked.

_"No, but there should be some demo charges in the buildings nearby! You can use them to clear the rubble. I'm going on ahead to where Tali's at. Good luck!"_

"EDI, are you having problems with any geth ships up there?" I asked as my team made our way through the ruin compound.

_"Negative, it is unlikely they can detect us. However, I am pushing Normandy's communication array to the max due to the radiation."_

"At least Normandy's safe." Garrus said.

_"Commander, I have scanned the area and located the demolition charges the quarian commander mentioned."_

"Put it on my radar." I ordered as I shot a trooper.

"Can't we just bring the Normandy in to help?" Kasumi asked. "Destroy the rubble and the geth at the same time."

 _"That would be unwise. The buildings are centuries old. Heavy fire would cause the structures to collapse."_ EDI said.

"Demolition charges it is then." I said.

"On the left!" Garrus shouted. "Looks like the geth are getting smarter and staying out of the sunlight."

"Let's push them back!" I yelled as I made my way to the left side of the compound.

"Crap! There's a prime coming from that building." Garrus called out.

"Cloaking!" Kasumi yelled as she disappeared.

"Garrus, help me take its shields out. That way Kasumi can use her Shadow Strike."

"Right." Garrus nodded.

It didn't take long before we pushed our way into the building.

"No more targets, Shepard." Garrus reported. "Looks like we're in the clear for now."

"Stay alert; I don't want any more surprises." I ordered.

The room was filled with cargo containers along with some mining vehicles, materials, and what appeared to be geth parts.

"This isn't ancient quarian." Garrus said as he placed his hand on one of the vehicles. "Reegar said this was supposed to be a small operation, this doesn't appear to be small."

"Agreed, either someone else was here or Reegar wasn't telling us the whole truth."

"Shep, there's a log recorded here." Kasumi said from across the way.

 _"We need a core sample to get a timeline on the rate of radiation increase, but our equipment keeps dying on us. Shepard once used a mining laser to clear some rubble back on Therum. Maybe I can do something similar with demolition charges."_ It was Tali's voice.

"Sounds like she's all grown up." Garrus said.

"I remember." I looked at Garrus. "I used that laser to get to Liara who was trapped in that Prothean ruin."

"Seems like a lifetime ago." Garrus commented.

"Here is one of the demolition charges." Kasumi said. "It's pretty heavy."

"I'll carry it." Garrus offered. "I'm hoping you ladies will watch my ass if the need arises."

"Kasumi, go ahead and take point. I'll watch our turian's ass."

Kasumi beamed. "I bet you will."

After spending another five minutes fighting off more geth that appeared out of nowhere, Garrus managed to place the demolition charge onto the rubble that was blocking our path to the Quarian base camp.

"I don't think that's going to do it. We're going to need more charges, Shep."

As Garrus pulled out his rifle to start firing on more incoming geth, I looked at my radar. "Looks like there is another one straight ahead. Let's get there quick and then get the hell out of here."

"Geth destroyer coming up on the right." Garrus called out.

"I'll get it." I replied as I ducked behind a large cement block.

"It's in the sunlight, and it’s shields are down!" Kasumi yelled.

After a few bullets to its chest; the geth destroyer fell to the ground.

It didn't take too long before we reached the other demolition charge.

"You're going to be okay carrying it?" I asked Garrus who picked it up.

"You bet." He nodded.

As Kasumi and I handled the geth, Garrus managed to make his way back to where the block rubble was located.

"Shepard!" Garrus called out, which caused me to turn. "On your left, I think there is a hunter behind me. I just got shot in the ass!"

I turned to see the hunter appear; shooting at Garrus. It only took one overload and three bullets to bring the geth hunter down.

"Thanks. I think that was the last of them." Garrus nodded as he placed the other charge onto the rubble.

"Charges are active," Kasumi said. "Move it or lose it!"

We ducked behind a large cement block and covered our ears as a loud explosion erupted. Pieces of rock and debris fell from the sky as I turned to see that our path was clear.

"Excellent work, now let's get the hell out of here before more geth show up."

We opened the door and stepped into a room that I guessed was the quarian base camp. My eyes widened as I saw three dead quarians on the ground and a geth crawling towards me. I quickly shot it, causing it to deactivate.

"Damn." I growled.

"We know Tali wasn't here; so let's hope she's still safe." Garrus said.

Kasumi bent down and looked at a dead quarian. "This deep behind geth lines;" She then sighed. "I hope the quarians got what they were looking for."

"Let's search the room and gather some supplies before we go find Tali and Reegar."

After spending a few minutes looking around the room, I saw Garrus running his hand over the building wall. "Quarian architecture. There's two words you don’t expect to hear together."

"Shep, another audio log. Seems like it's from Tali." Kasumi said as she played it.

_"Our ancestors walked these halls with uncovered heads. The sun must have been normal back then. So much space. Wall of stone... It's amazing. I wish my friends could see it." _I heard Tali sigh. _"I wish Shepard were here."___

__"She misses you." Garrus said as he stood next to me._ _

__I looked at the terminal for a moment before walking to the door. "Come on; let's see if we can't get this door open."_ _

__"Looks like the main mechanism for the door is damaged." Kasumi said. "Let me see if I can't find a way to open-"_ _

___"Tali'Zorah to base camp. Come in, base camp."_ A voice echoed across the room._ _

__"She's alive." Garrus sighed in relief as we made our way to the control panel. "This panel has been damaged. Give me a sec to fix it... There try."_ _

__"Tali, do you copy? This is Shepard."_ _

___"Tali'Zorah to base camp. Come in, base camp. Hello? Is anyone there? Kal?"_ _ _

__"Didn't work, Garrus."_ _

__"Damn quarian technology... try that."_ _

__"Tali, it's Shepard. Do you read me?"_ _

__Just then a holographic image of Tali appeared in front of me._ _

__"Shepard? Is that really you?"_ _

__"It is." I nodded. "Are you alright?"_ _

___"Yes, I'm fine... not that I'm complaining, but you show up at the strangest times! How did you find me?"_ _ _

__"I received your SOS."_ _

___"You mean it worked?"_ _ _

__"It worked."_ _

__Tali let out a small sob. _"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to hear your voice."__ _

__"And what about mine?" Garrus said as he pushed me gently to the side._ _

__"Garrus!? You're here too!?"_ _

__I pushed Garrus back before he could answer. "Can you tell me what your situation is?"_ _

___"Kal ‘Reegar and what's left of the marines got me into the observatory. From where you are, it's through the door and across the field. I got the data I needed, and I'm safe for now, but I've got a lot of geth outside."_ Tali sighed. _"Seems like days that I've been in here."__ _

__"What is this research you're after? It must be important if you're all willing to die for it."_ _

__Tali stayed quiet for a second. _"It's about this world's sun. It's aging faster than it should. I can tell you more about it once we've got fewer geth shooting at us."__ _

__"Kal'Reegar said he was heading back your way. Did he make it?" I asked Tali._ _

___"I don't know if he is here or not. He had a team of marines covering me when I ran for the observatory, but that was hours ago."_ She lowered her head. _"At least some of them are still alive. I can hear them firing at the geth outside."__ _

__"Then let's get you and the rest of your people out of there. You think you can help us with this door? I'm guessing Reegar sealed it against the geth, but the console was damaged."_ _

___"Let me see... Yes, I can do it. There, should be unlocked now."_ _ _

__Kasumi stood and opened the door with her Omni Tool._ _

__"Thanks."_ _

___"Be careful, Shepard. And please..."_ I could tell she was messing around with her hands like she normally did when she is nervous. _"Keep Reegar alive."__ _

__I looked at her for a moment and then nodded. As Tali disappeared from the console, I grabbed my pistol. "Let's move."_ _

__The corridor that we entered lead us down a ramp and to another large compound. "Tali must be over on the other side. Let's hustle and-"_ _

__"Shepard, geth drones straight ahead." Garrus called out._ _

__"Crap, they've seen us!"_ _

__"Those drones have optical camouflage systems. Stay frosty!" Kasumi called out._ _

__"Stay frosty?" Garrus asked. "I don't think I heard that human term before. What the hell does 'stay frosty' mean?"_ _

__"Means keep a cool head and stay alert." Kasumi called out._ _

__"Then why didn't you just say that?"_ _

__"Seems like they are weak to overload." I shouted as a drone dropped to the ground._ _

__"Then let's take them out!" Garrus shouted. "And stay frosty."_ _

__Kasumi laughed as she cloaked, hiding with the drones until I saw her appear just behind them. Her overload took out three in a row._ _

__"Shep!" Kasumi called out as she quickly took cover. "We got a prime to the right."_ _

__"I'll take care of it." Garrus volunteered._ _

__I nodded. "Right and I will help Kas with the rest of the drones."_ _

__"Down you go!" Kasumi laughed as I jumped over some sunlight and into cover next to her._ _

__"We need to keep those drones off Garrus, any suggestions?" I asked her._ _

__"If you can get their attention, I'll cloak and circle around and appear on the other side. With both our overloads, those drone bastards won't stand a chance."_ _

__"Let's try it." I nodded. Then I looked at Kasumi who was grinning at me. "What?"_ _

__"Nothing..." Then she disappeared._ _

__After electrocuting the drones and helping Garrus finish off the prime, we made our way to the back end of the compound._ _

__"Alright," I said as I opened the door. "Let's get to Tali and..." I stopped in midsentence as I saw geth on the other side of the area shooting at a door. Just then a geth colossus turned around and faced me._ _

__"Oh, God. Colossus!" Kasumi cried out._ _

__Just then the damn thing shot at us._ _

__"Get down!" I yelled as I shoved Kasumi to the ground as we took cover._ _

__"Definitely like old times." Garrus said as he helped Kasumi up._ _

__"At least we got their attention!" Kasumi called out._ _

__"And they're not attacking Tali." I agreed. "Let's get over there quick!"_ _

__I opened another door that lead us down to where the geth were at. As I turned the corner, I saw a quarian shooting his gun and cursing at the geth._ _

__"Look down there," Kasumi pointed out. "Do you think that's Kal’Reegar?"_ _

__The quarian ducked behind a blockade and looked up to see me. "Shepard, over here! Get to cover."_ _

__My team and I quickly made our way to the quarian and behind the blockade._ _

__"Squad Leader Kal’Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines. Nice to meet you, Commander. Wished it was under better circumstances though."_ _

__"What's the situation with Tali?" I asked bluntly._ _

__"Tali's inside just over there," Kal said as he pointed across the way. "The geth killed the rest of my squad, and they're trying to get to her. Best I've been able to do is draw their attention."_ _

__I closed my eyes as the blockade rocked with an explosion._ _

__"Is she safe?" Garrus yelled._ _

__"The observatory is reinforced. Even the geth will need time to get through it. And it's harder to hack a door when someone's firing rockets at you!" Reegar responded._ _

__"How many geth are out there?" I asked._ _

__"The geth are near platoon strength, but the colossus is the worst part. It's got a repair protocol. Huddles up and fixes itself. I can't get a clear shot while it's down like that. I tried to move in closer, and one of the bastards punched a shot clean through my suit."_ _

__"How bad is your suit damage?" Garrus asked. "I got a med kit."_ _

__"Combat seals clamped down to isolate contamination, and I'm swimming in antibiotics. The geth might get me, but I'm not going to die from an infection in the middle of a battle. That's just insulting!" Reegar yelled as he looked up from the barricade and shot a rocket. "Damn bastards!"_ _

__"What can you tell me about the battlefield?" I asked as I saw Kasumi overload a geth trooper that was heading for us._ _

__"The right side's got a catwalk with a sniper perch. You could wreck some havoc from there, but none of my men made it past the geth. The middle's got cover, but the damn colossus has a clear shot at you the whole time, and you've got geth coming in from both sides. The left gives you some cover from the colossus, but your ass is hanging out for the geth. That's how I got shot!"_ _

__"Any ideas on how to deal with the colossus then?" Garrus asked._ _

__"Standard protocol with armature-class units is to sabotage the shields and whittle it down, you know. Kill it with bug bites. But the repair protocol blows that plan to hell. You try to wear it down; it just huddles up and fixes itself. So we have to scrap that bastard fast. Probably means getting up close, past that cover there."_ _

__"We need to get to Tali!" I growled. "I don't have time to play these damn games! Got any ideas?"_ _

__"Just one. I'm not moving so well, but I can still pull a trigger. I've got this rocket launcher that the sun hasn't fried yet. You move in close and I'll keep the colossus busy, maybe even drop its shields. With luck, you'll be able to finish it off."_ _

__"Sounds like a plan." I nodded. "Let's go shoot some geth."_ _

__"Do me a favor," Reegar said as he lifted his rocket. "If I don't make it... tell Tali I said... hello. Keelah se'lai." Reegar then stood up and shot his rocket towards the colossus. "Hoo-rah!"_ _

__"Shepard, I suggest taking the left side!" Garrus called out. "I think it will give us the better cover."_ _

__"Agreed, let's move!"_ _

__I put up my shield barrier and then jumped over the barricade. As Kasumi and Garrus covered me, I ran up a short ramp to where a small metal structure was located._ _

__"We need to get out of the sun!" Kasumi called out as my shields began to beep._ _

__"Use overload and run to the other side of that platform!" I called out._ _

___"How do you like that, you synthetic bastards!?"_ Reegar yelled over the radio._ _

__"They’re coming from behind!" Kasumi warned._ _

__"Garrus, help her! I'm going to try to take out those geth over there."_ _

__After spending a few minutes dodging the death rays from the sun, and fighting off some geth, I finally made my way up the ramp and onto the other side of the compound._ _

__"You still with me, Reegar?"_ _

___"You damn right! Let's do this! For Tali and the Fleet!"_ _ _

__"Garrus, Kasumi... ignore the smaller platforms and use your overload to take down the colossus's shields!"_ _

__Between the three of us, the colossus lost its shields within a minute. After that, it was easy going. As Garrus and Kasumi finished off the other troopers, Reegar and I took care of the colossus._ _

__"Damn," Kasumi said as she slid down a cement wall and looked up. "That was a pain in the ass."_ _

__"Yeah, but we did it." Garrus nodded. "You still alive, Reegar?"_ _

___"I'm fine, get to Tali. I'll just be a minute."_ _ _

__I walked to the door that was sealed and knocked. "Tali, it's me. You're safe."_ _

___"Just a second. There, that should do it."_ _ _

__The door slid open and I didn't even get the chance to step in when my quarian friend flung herself at me for a big hug._ _

__"Shepard." She sniffled. She then broke the embrace and leapt to Garrus. "Garrus, it's so nice to see you."_ _

__"Glad to see you too, Tali." He said as he gave her a squeeze._ _

__Tali then took a step back and then looked down at a geth destroyer. "If not for you, I would not have made it out of this room." She then let out a sigh. "This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I'd joined you back on Freedom's Progress, but I couldn't let anyone take my place on something this risky." She then looked passed me. "Where's Kal? Is he-"_ _

__"I'm fine." A voice said from behind me as the doors opened._ _

__"Kal!" Tali squealed as she raced over to Kal and clung to him. "You made it!"_ _

__"Your old captain's as good as you said. Damn colossus never stood a chance." Reegar laughed._ _

__"You're hurt."_ _

__The male quarian ran his hand over the side of Tali's mask. "I'll be okay. I'm glad you're safe." He then turned to me. "I owe you one, Shepard. Thank you."_ _

__"You're welcome; but to be blunt... a lot of quarians lost their lives here. Was it worth it?"_ _

__"I don't know, Shepard." Tali said as she started to tend to Reegar's wounds. "It wasn't my call. The Admiralty Board believed the information here was worth sacrificing all our lives for. I have to believe that they know what's best."_ _

__"I didn't ask what some admiral thought. I asked what you thought." I said as I folded my arms._ _

__Tali shook her head. "A lot of people died here. Some of them were my friends. All of them were good at their jobs. That damn data better be worth it. The price was too high."_ _

__"I want you to be a part of my team on the Normandy, Tali. Maybe with me saving your mission, that Admiralty Board will let you help me with mine."_ _

__Tali frowned. "Shepard, I’m not sure if I..."_ _

__"Tali," Garrus interrupted. "Can I talk to you for a moment in private?"_ _

__Tali looked at the turian and nodded as he gently took her arm and brought her to the other side of the room. As they were talking, I leaned down next to Reegar._ _

__"You care for Tali a lot, don't you?"_ _

__"Of course." Reegar said. "I would give my life for her." He paused. "I know she wants to come with you. So, promise me that you will keep her safe."_ _

__"I promise. Do you require transport? Normandy can do a slight detour and get you to the Migrant Fleet."_ _

__"The geth didn't damage our ship. Long as I get out of here before reinforcements show up, I'll be fine."_ _

__"Shepard," Tali called my name a few minutes later. I stood up and turned to her. "I... want to come with you; and if the admirals have a problem with it, they can go to hell."_ _

__"I'll deliver the data to the Admiralty Board," Reegar said as Kasumi and I helped him up. "And let them know what happened."_ _

__"You sure you're going to be fine?"_ _

__"I've got some more antibiotics on the ship along with some new seals. I'll be fine." Reegar offered his hand to Tali and she took it._ _

__Their helmets gently touched each other as Tali's hand went to Reegar’s forearms. If they exchanged words, it was too quiet for me to hear them. After a few moments, Reegar stepped back and looked at me. "She's all yours now, Shepard. Keep her safe."_ _

__"I will." I said._ _

__"Keelah se'lai."_ _

__

__"Tali!" A very happy voice called out, when we stepped off the Kodiak._ _

__"Joker?" Tali gasped with surprise as she saw Joker and Karin Chakwas standing next to the elevator doors waiting for us._ _

__Tali raced over to Joker and embraced him. "Joker! Dr. Chakwas!"_ _

__As I watched Joker and Karin greet our beloved quarian, I couldn't help but turn my head to look at Garrus who stepped out of the shuttle._ _

__"What did you say to her back on Haestrom?" I asked._ _

__Garrus looked at me. "I told her that you needed her. That we all did. Even though this might be a Cerberus ship; this is still Normandy... our home. She belongs here; with us."_ _

__"Shepard, Garrus, we're going to have some drinks in the lounge. Come on!" Joker said with a wave of his hand._ _

__"Go ahead, Garrus." I patted him on the back. "I've got to make a report about Haestrom and then meet with Miranda."_ _

__"You sure?"_ _

__"I'm sure. I'll meet you at the debriefing in a few hours."_ _

__As Garrus headed to the elevator, I let out a sigh._ _

__"Why aren't you joining them?" Kasumi asked as she stepped beside me._ _

__"Because I can't." And then I retreated to my cabin._ _

__

__I entered my cabin a few minutes later and noticed something was wrong immediately. I looked over at my fish tank and then growled._ _

__"Damn it!"_ _

__My fish had died._ _

__"EDI; remind me to get a feeding device for my fish the next time I'm on the Citadel."_ _

___"Yes, Commander. Also, I would like to give you a report about the rouge VI that we had found at Jarrahe station."_ _ _

__"Go ahead."_ _

___"I'm not sure if this is just a coincidence, but data from the station indicates that a possible source can be found at the Hahne-Kedar facility on the planet Capek."_ _ _

__"So there could be more rouge VI's out there?"_ _

___"Correct; although it's not a high priority, I recommend we 'take a look'. We might find more clues as to what happened at Jarrahe station and possibly answers as to why the crew were wearing SR2 uniforms."_ _ _

__"Put it on the galaxy map and we'll take a look when we get time."_ _

___"Yes, Commander."_ _ _

__After spending about a half hour cleaning up the fish tank; I sat down at my desk and opened up my messages. I had 4 new ones._ _

___From: Martin Burns_ _ _

___Commander Shepard,_ _ _

___Udina said this would reach you. I wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten what you and Lieutenant Alenko did for me the day those biotics took me hostage. You talked them down and you got me off that ship alive._ _ _

___It's funny, because I actually talk to Mr. Ashton Bennings from time to time. Never thought I would be somewhat friends with the person that almost took my life._ _ _

___I won't lie to you. I took this job for the pull and the power. I saw the biotics issue as a stepping stone, something good to put on my resume. And I was wrong._ _ _

___We all serve humanity in our own way. I don't know what you're doing, but I'm going to see to it that humanity reaches its potential with a minimum of bloodshed. I'm getting letters of thanks from L2 biotics who just received their reparations. Those letters should really be coming to you. I just thought you should know._ _ _

___Good luck. I've taken some political heat, so I don't know that any offer to help you would ever be useful. But if you need me, I won't let you down._ _ _

___Martin Burns  
Chairman, Subcommittee for Transhuman Studies_ _ _

__I rolled my eyes as I continued onto my next message._ _

___From: (Error, invalid Sender Name)_ _ _

___I can't believe it was really you. Commander Fucking Shepard. Honestly; I thought that turian was lying to me... but come to find out, he wasn't!_ _ _

___I have to thank you for getting me out of Purgatory. They send a ship to round me up, but they didn't do 'weapons check' good enough. HA!_ _ _

___I'm gonna carve your name instead of mine into my next victim as thanks, got anyone you need dead? Well besides those bug creatures. I think I'll stay away from those assholes._ _ _

___However, you did take a shot at me though on my way out, so I will have to kill you. You know how it goes. Dad taught me that if you let anyone hurt you, they get ideas that they can continue. So you send them a message! Err, not saying this is a warning or anything... or is it?_ _ _

___See you around, and look around for your name. I'll make sure you find it before I find you!_ _ _

___Oh, and tell that psychotic bitch, Jack, hello for me.  
~Billy  
_ _ _

__I read the message again and then I couldn't help but let out a laugh and forward the message to Jack._ _

___From: Omega Clinic Desk_ _ _

___Commander, I wanted to thank you again for saving me from those batarians. I thought I'd seen the worst of people's anger and fear at Dr. Solus' clinic. I had no idea how much anger his work was keeping in check, how bad it really was. If not for you, I'd be dead. Thank you._ _ _

___The clinic is doing well. You got rid of most of the plague, and I've been able to handle the rest without too much trouble. The Blue Suns keep offering to take over security here. I keep the mechs powered on. I won't make the same mistake twice._ _ _

___Thanks again,  
-Daniel_ _ _

_____ _

__I shook my head as I forward the message to Mordin._ _

___From: Morlan_ _ _

___"I am sorry, my mate, I leave you for a krogan because you are not endowed as good for your species."_ _ _

___Do you fear these words? Morlan's famous shop sells many enhancements online that are not restricted by Citadel trading regulations! Whether you require hormone augmentation, cybernetic enhancement, or gene-biotic xenografting, Morlan has many things you will be pleased with!_ _ _

___All species and gender order online from Morlan's famous extranet site, hot-linked from this message!_ _ _

___(Product availability varies by local trade regulations, all element zero products require shipping sub-charge, no shipping to Omega, krogan reproductive organs not available, other restrictions may apply.)_ _ _

__I frowned. Spam? I got spam?_ _

__"EDI, send a message to Morlan and tell him that if he ever sends me penis spam or any other type of spam again; I'll go to the Citadel and blow off his salarian 'enhancement'!"_ _

__There was a pause._ _

___"Commander, salarian reproduction is different from-"_ _ _

__"Just do it. Then have my team meet me in the briefing room in a half hour for the Haestrom debrief."_ _

___"Yes, Commander."_ _ _

__

__I walked into the briefing room a half hour later to find that my team was already in their chairs waiting for me._ _

__"Everyone, I would like for you to meet my very dear friend Tali'Zorah vas Neema. She will be staying with us for a while to help fight the Collectors."_ _

__"Nice to see you again, Tali'Zorah. Welcome to the Normandy." Jacob commented._ _

__"Cerberus saw footage of you in action, Tali. Impressive. We're looking forward to having you on the team. Your engineering expertise will really benefit the mission." Miranda stated._ _

__Tali looked at Miranda. "I don't know who you are... or most of you for that matter; but Cerberus threatened the security of the Migrant Fleet. Don't make nice."_ _

__"It was a misunderstanding." Miranda commented._ _

__"You blew up one of our ships! How is that a misunderstanding?"_ _

__"Enough!" I yelled. "That’s why I need you here, Tali. People who aren't with Cerberus; people I can trust."_ _

__"Miss 'Zorah," It was Jacob. "I wasn't part of what happened to the Migrant Fleet, but I understand your distrust. I hope we'll get past that as we work together."_ _

__Tali said nothing as she crossed her arms. After a few awkward moments of silence, I picked up my pad from the table and turned to Tali._ _

__"What can you tell me about the research at Haestrom?"_ _

__Tali ran her hand over her OT as a holographic picture of a sun appeared in the middle of the table._ _

__"Haestrom's sun is destabilizing. Back when the planet was a quarian colony, it was a normal star. It shouldn't change that quickly."_ _

__"Any idea on what might have caused this?" I asked._ _

__"If I had to guess, I'd say that it was dark energy affecting the interior of the star. The effect is similar to when stars blow off mass to enter a red giant phase, but Haestrom's sun is far too young for this to be natural."_ _

__"Hmm. Dark energy manipulated perhaps?" Mordin asked._ _

__"I don't know." Tali shook her head._ _

__"To manipulate dark matter, you're going to need a lot of element zero." Miranda pointed out. "The element is rare as it is."_ _

__"Whatever the case may be, let's hope the Migrant Fleet can find something. The last thing we need is a war with Collectors, Reapers, and the galaxy literally blowing up." I looked over to Miranda. "TIM said he forward you some dossiers?"_ _

__"Yes," Miranda said as she leaned over the large table to hand me a pad. "Asari Justicar Samara and an assassin named Thane Krios. Both are on Illium at this time."_ _

__I looked at the pad. "There isn't that much intel on Thane."_ _

__"He is really good at his job. We are still unsure what his species is; although TIM is guessing it's drell."_ _

__"Drell?"_ _

__"Make sense." Garrus nodded. "Drells are known for their combat skills from the hanar."_ _

__"The hanar?" I asked confused._ _

___"Commander, if you would like; I can send you drell culture and history to your personal terminal."_ EDI commented._ _

__"Please do. If that is all, you're dismissed."_ _

__As Jacob got up to leave, he turned to Tali. "EDI is Normandy's artificial intelligence. She might help you with things around Engineering."_ _

__Tali gave Jacob a glare as he left the room._ _

__"I assumed that you were undercover, Shepard." Tali said as she turned to me. "Maybe even planning to blow Cerberus up. If that's the case, I'll loan you a grenade. Otherwise, I'm here for you. Not them."_ _

__"That's all I'm asking, Tali."_ _

__She looked at me for a moment. "Just remember that these people thought enslaving Thorian creepers and rachni was a good idea."_ _

__"I haven't forgotten."_ _

__Garrus stood from his chair. "I'll escort her to Engineering and introduce her to Gabby and Ken."_ _

__"Wait, before you go..." I wanted to make sure Tali and Garrus were the only ones in the briefing room. "Any progress on the whereabouts of Fade?"_ _

__"Not yet." He replied._ _

__I nodded my head as Garrus and Tali departed the briefing room. As I sat in my chair, I couldn't help but think of Kaidan. It was hard to let him go; his words still haunting my thoughts._ _

__Joker, Karin, Garrus, Dad, and now Tali... they believe in me and my cause to fighting the Collectors and stopping the Reapers._ _

__So why couldn't he?_ _

__

__"Joker," I poked my head into the cockpit. "Set a course for Illium."_ _

__"Setting course; ETA about... 33.5 hours; but we will have to stop at Omega to refuel. So guessing maybe 35 hours in total?"_ _

__"Good." I nodded._ _

__"Hey Commander," Joker said just as I turned to leave. "It's great to have Tali on board. Just like old times. I mean, it is her right? I mean, because with the mask it's... ah, never mind."_ _

__"Yeah, it's nice to have her here. I just wish..." Just then a beeping sound came from Joker's chair. "What was that?"_ _

__Joker growled. "EDI!"_ _

__I lifted a brow. "What's going on up here?"_ _

__"This thing is trying to annoy me! Okay, I said I'd flash the AI core, but I was kidding. And we'd only lose a few systems. Nosey ones." Joker explained._ _

__I was getting a headache._ _

___"To clarify, human resources adjustments are not actually under my authority."_ _ _

__Joker threw up his hands. "Then why? Why are you always picking on me?"_ _

___"My replies were intended to provoke, though not to cause distress. Your reactions are atypical of most humans. You are... interesting."_ _ _

__"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "I don't want to hear another word about anything except standard duty. This is not a circus ship! AM I CLEAR!?"_ _

___"Of course, Shepard."_ _ _

__I turned to Joker and gave him a glare. "Are we clear?"_ _

__He looked at me for a moment. "Yeah, yeah." He then paused. "Are you okay?"_ _

__"Just do your damn job, Moreau!" I growled as I departed the cockpit._ _


	16. The Assassin's Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard continues her path to the dark side as Normandy lands on Illium to recruit a drell assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a wonderful July. I sure did!  
> This chapter is rated PG-13 due to the language.
> 
> Thank you everyone for being patient :)
> 
> Enjoy.

_Drell History:  
The drell ancestors emerged from dry, rocky deserts on the barren world of Rakhana. Eight centuries ago, the already-arid drell homeworld began its swift descent into lifelessness due to disastrous industrial expansion. At the time, the drell lacked interstellar flight capacity, and with their population bursting at eleven billion, they faced certain doom._

_It was around the 1980s CE that the hanar made first contact with the drell race. In the following ten years, the hanar would transport a total of 375,000 drell to the hanar homeworld, Kahje. The remaining billions left on Rakhana would perish on their dying planet, warring against each other for diminishing resources. The drell now thrive co-existing with the hanar and have been a part of galactic civilization for roughly two centuries._

A knock on my cabin door forced me to look up from my computer terminal.

"Come." I said as I turned in my chair.

Miranda walked into my room and she looked a little nervous. "Commander, I find myself in the unpleasant position of asking for your help."

"Well that was blunt." I stated as I folded my arms. "What do you need, Lawson?"

"I don't like discussing personal matters; but this is important." She sighed. "You remember what I told you about my father... building a dynasty?" I nodded. "There was another reason I went to Cerberus for protection." She started to pace. "I have a sister; a twin. And he's still hunting her. Cerberus has kept her safe... until now."

Fuck; there are two of them?

"So, why are you sharing the family history with me?"

Miranda looked at me for a moment. "Because I need your help to rescue her! My father's agents have been searching for her for years. I believe they tracked her to Illium. I've tried to keep her hidden without impacting her life, but I'm out of options."

"Illium? That's a coincidence."

I could tell Miranda was getting annoyed with me. "Look, I just received the information and I'm asking for your help. Will you help me or not?"

"Do you have a plan?" I asked.

"I need to relocate my sister's family before it's too late."

"Tell me about your sister."

"She's my genetic twin. We're identical. Her name is Oriana. She deserves a normal life, and she's going to get it; no matter what!"

"Does your sister's family know anything about this? Are they even okay with being located?"

"They know nothing. They're completely uninvolved. Normal. I told Cerberus and they're coming up with a positive reason to move the family."

"So why do you need me?"

"My father is extremely persistent. I'd like to go to Illium when Cerberus is moving the family to make sure none of his agents get too close."

"And again... Why do you need me? Seems like you can handle this by yourself." I said bluntly.

Miranda shook her head. "If I could do this by myself; I would. As I stated when I first walked in here... I don't like to ask for help... and I don't like to talk about my personal problems."

"Fine, as soon as we get situated on Illium; we'll go find your sister."

"Thank you," Miranda sighed. "I'll get a hold of my contact and set up a meeting." Miranda headed for my cabin door and then turned and looked back at me before she walked out.

 

I leaned over Joker's chair as Normandy descended to Illium's atmosphere.

"This is the Normandy SR-2, requesting to dock at Nos Astra." Joker said.

There was a brief pause.

_"Request granted, Normandy. Proceed to docking junction 34-6-B. Welcome to Illium."_

"Thank you." Joker replied.

"EDI," I said as I was looking out the window. "Give me a thirty second rundown on Illium. This is my first time here."

_"Illium is a garden like world, developed to serve as the main hub between the Teriminus Systems and the Asari Republics. Even though it is colonized and operated by asari corporate interests, Illium is not officially an Asari world. However, it is one of the youngest asari colonies in the galaxy that was settled during the 7th Expansion Wave. The world is hot and massive; ground settlement is only possible at the higher polar latitudes. In more equatorial locations, the population is housed in arcology skyscrapers to escape the heat of the surface._

_You may also find interesting that even though the day length is 25 hours; in some parts of the world, only 10 of those hours is considered 'night'. Sunrise would roughly be at 0300 and sunset would be 1800."_

"Interesting." I said.

"This sounds like my kinda world. I mean... who wouldn't love a world with 95% asari?" Joker said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and then stepped back from the chair. "Get us docked, Joker. And then tell the crew that they are on rotated R&R until further notice."

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

An hour had passed before Tali, Garrus, and I stepped out of the docking bay doors of Normandy.

"I forgot how pretty Illium is." Tali said.

"You've been here before?" Garrus asked.

Tali nodded. "It was when I had that recording of Saren talking about the Reapers. I had managed to find myself here and then stowaway on a salarian freighter to the Citadel."

I raised up my hand. "We got company, stay on guard."

I watched as an asari and two LOKI Mechs made their way towards us.

"Welcome to Nos Astra, Commander Shepard. We've been instructed to waive all docking and administration fees for your visit. My name is Careena. If you need information about the area, it would be my pleasure to assist you."

"Hang on," Garrus laughed. "If I know one thing about Illium, I know that nothing is 'free' here. So who's paying for our fees?"

"The order came from Liara T'Soni, she paid all fees on your behalf."

"Liara's here!?" Tali squeed as she clasped her hands together.

"She also asked that I direct you to speak with her at your convenience. She's near the trading floor at the administrative office."

"Oh yeah, I heard Liara was here. Can you tell me what she does?" I asked.

"Liara is one of Nos Astra's most respected information brokers. Our city is based upon trade. Information is valuable currency, and Liara has done quite well."

"What can you tell me about this city?" I asked.

"It's an exciting city. We see a lot of new cultures and goods because of our proximity to the Terminus systems. At the same time, Illium is still an asari world. You should be as safe here as you would be on the Citadel."

Garrus let out a half laugh/half cough. "Yeah, right."

The asari cocked her head to my turian. "For your own safety, however, I recommend against signing anything."

"Signing anything? What's so dangerous about that?"

"Illium is a free-trade world, Commander. Contract term requirements are more relaxed here than on other planets. It's a small price to pay for keeping our competitive edge in goods from the Terminus Systems."

"You said Nos Astra's based on trade. What kind of things do you trade?" I asked.

"Anything you can imagine, Commander." The asari smiled. "Illium is a wonderful world for those who can afford it. In order to remain competitive as a TS port, we've relaxed many of the standards you'd find on other asari worlds."

"Like what?"

"Well, most drugs are legal, provided they are labeled properly. You can buy almost any weapon or technology. You can even buy indentured servants. Although most of them are quarian."

Tali let out a gasp as my eyes turned to slits. "Wait, Nos Astra allows slavery?"

"It's not slavery, per say." The asari said as she took a step back. "All indentured servants on Illium have volunteered to a term of service. We are not batarians, Commander. We don't support that kind of behavior."

"Well that's good to hear." I said with a glare.

"Most of the indentured servants want to pay off debt or avoid imprisonment. It's better for them, and better for Illium. The contract holder is responsible for the well-being of her servants, and a servant's duties are agreed upon before the contract is signed."

I was getting a headache.

"Thanks for the information; I highly doubt I will sign anything that will lead me to serving someone tea."

"If you have any other questions I will be in my office over there." The asari pointed. "Have a wonderful time here on Illium."

As the mechs and asari headed away, I let out a sigh. "Come on; let's go find Liara and figure out where we can find Thane and Samara."

As we entered the trading floor that would lead us to Liara's office, I couldn’t help but overhear a news broadcast that echoed the building.

_"Another difficult development for human expansion as the human colony, Horizon, has been attacked. The Council has suggested the attacks are a tragic coincidence. Likely, the result of Batarian slave traders or isolated pirate attacks. Investors in prefabricated complex are rejoicing, however, as the repair and rebuilding plans have spiked shares industry wide."_

"The council is suggesting it's batarians or pirates?" I couldn't help but clinch my fists.

"And that surprises you?" Garrus asked.

"Remind me again why I saved their asses?"

"Because it was the right thing." Tali said.

I let out a sigh as I walked out of the small complex that we were in and looked over to Illium's horizon. "These people have no idea what's at stake."

"No, they don't." Garrus commented as he stood next to me. "That's why we have to be the smart ones and stop the Collectors and Reapers."

I let out a sigh. "And by doing that, we need to find Thane and Samara."

"If Liara is an information broker, she could probably find them." Tali stated.

"Right." I said as I took a step back.

"Shepard, just a fair warning..." Garrus said as we headed to where Liara was located. "I was told that Illim is one of the safest places in the galaxy... until you fall off the grid. Sign the wrong contract, join up with the wrong company, or walk down the wrong alley, and it's as dangerous as anywhere else. Don't let this place fool you. It's no safer here than Omega."

"True," Tali said. "But look how beautiful it is, Garrus. Very few quarians ever set foot here. Illium doesn't allow the Flotilla to approach beyond a certain distance."

"Why do they keep the fleet away?" Garrus asked.

"Because in their eyes, we're a disgrace."

"That's not true." Garrus gasped. "Quarians are a beloved people. Illium doesn't know what it's losing."

"Thanks, Garrus." Tali said.

"This way," I pointed to a flight of stairs. "Looks like Liara's office is up there."

As we walked up a flight of stairs, I noticed an asari sitting at a desk.

"Hello. I'm here to see Liara T'Soni."

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked.

"No, but she is expecting me. I'm Commander Shepard."

"Oh, Commander Shepard! I'm so sorry. Liara will be pleased to see you." She smiled.

"Are you Liara's assistant?"

"Yes, my name is Nyxeris. Liara relies upon me to acquire useful intelligence. I don't have her network of contacts, but I supply her with supplement data."

"Do people respect her?" Tali asked.

"Oh yes, she is greatly respected. In a few short years, she's amassed a sizeable network of connections. She could have even more political power than she already wields if she weren't so focused on her personal goals."

"What kind of personal goals?" I lifted a brow.

"It's not for me to say, Commander. She should tell you that, not me. But it's an honor to work with her none-the-less. Please, this way." Nyxeris entered Liara's office. "Oh, she's with a client. She'll be with you in a moment."

I looked over to see Liara's back towards me with a man's holographic image displaying a terminal.

"Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before, Dameon?" The man shook his head. "Few humans have. I'll make it simple. Either you pay me, or I flay you alive. With my mind!" Liara growled as she cut off communications.

Nyxeris coughed. "Miss T'Soni, you have some visitors."

Liara turned and her eyes widened. "Shepard! Nyxeris, hold all my calls!" She cried out throwing her pad on her desk and walking over to me. Then she gave me the biggest hug. "Shepard." She then walked over to Garrus and Tali. "By the Goddess, it's nice to see you, all of you." She then hugged them.

"It's nice to see you too, Liara." Garrus smiled. "Although, I have to admit... flaying someone with your mind? I never expected to hear you say that."

Liara laughed. "Well, I've changed. Like you..." Liara ran her hand over Garrus's face. "Some wild night on Omega?"

Garrus laughed. "You can say that."

Liara then grabbed Tali's hand. "Tali'Zorah vas Neema." She then hugged the quarian. "I'm so glad to see you. I heard about what happened at the fleet. I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you."

Liara then turned to me, offering her hand and I grabbed it. She squeezed it gently. "You're eyes are so blue, Shepard."

"Cerberus upgrade... along with bigger boobs."

Liara frowned. "I heard about what happened on Horizon. I'm sorry about you and Kaidan."

I pulled my hand away from Liara. "I don't want to talk about it." I walked over to the window of Liara's office and looked out at the view.

Liara walked over to me. "I'm glad that you're alive. It's good to see you."

I turned to Liara who had tears in her eyes. "It's good to see you too, Liara." I leaned against the window. "So tell me, how did you know about Horizon?"

"I have sources, contacts, even a little hired muscle. I've been working as an information broker."

"The Illusive Man told me when I first woke up that you were working for the Shadow Broker."

"What!?" Liara gasped. "Untrue! I would never work for that son-of-a-bitch!"

"Bad blood?" I lifted a brow.

Liara let out a sigh. "You can say that. Please, sit." She said as she offered a chair in the front of her desk as she sat down. "I'm glad you're back and fighting the Collectors, Shepard. Seems like no one else can do it, but you."

"I could use your help, Liara. Will you come back to the Normandy?"

Liara frowned. "I can't Shepard."

I growled. "Of course not."

"It's not because I don't want to. I have commitments here. Things I need to take care of. I can help you with any information you require, but I can't just drop everything and leave. I have responsibilities."

"Responsibilities? Liara, your responsibilities won't matter if the Reapers come!"

"You think I don't know that?! I just... I can't Shepard. I'm sorry!"

I threw up my arms. "So another one of my 'friends' decides to desert me!"

"Shepard, that's not fair." Garrus said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Liara said she would help us with any information we need. Let's try to find Thane and Samara."

I crossed my arms and looked away, my emotions building up again.

"Thane? You mean the assassin?" Liara asked. Garrus nodded. "Thane Krios arrived here a few days ago. My sources tell me he may be targeting a corporate executive, Nassana Dantius."

"Nassana Dantius? Why does that name sound familiar?" Tali asked.

"She was an asari representative on the Citadel. She was the one behind the rouse of us thinking her sister was captured by pirates. The truth was; her sister was a slaver." Liara said.

"Right," Garrus nodded. "I remember."

"Thane contacted a woman named Seryna who has an office in the cargo transfer levels. Perhaps she can tell you where the assassin is. You also mentioned Samara. She arrived here recently and registered with Tracking Officer Dara."

"Why would she be tracked? Is she a criminal?" Garrus asked.

"No," Liara shook her head. "In fact she's quite the opposite. Samara is a justicar, one of an ancient sect of asari warriors."

"I heard about justicars. Very respected by the asari people. Although, I never met one." Garrus confessed.

"Dara should be able to tell you more." Liara nodded.

"That's amazing, Liara." Tali gasped. "You knew all that information on the top of your head."

"I'm a very good information broker, Tali. The world of intrigue isn't that different from a dig site. Except that the dead bodies still smell."

Tali laughed and I rolled my eyes. I guessed Liara saw me because she spoke my name.

"Shepard, please don't be mad at me. You know I would drop everything to come with you, if I could."

I sighed. "I just wish you could tell me what's going on."

"I want to tell you, but I can't."

"Liara, do you need anything?" Garrus offered. "If we can help in some way..."

Liara stayed silent for a moment. "Unless you're willing to hack into terminals, there really is nothing you can do."

"Hacking terminals is what we do best." Garrus winked. "What do you need?"

"Let me collect the data that you'll need and I'll get back to you. For now, go find Thane and Samara."

"Are you sure?" Garrus asked.

"I'm sure." Liara said with a smile.

I stood up from the chair and walked out the door. It wasn't until I got to the bottom of the steps when I felt a hand on me, turning me so that I was face to face.

"What has gotten into you?" Garrus growled. "You were quite rude to Liara."

"Nothing has 'gotten' into me." I slapped his hand from my shoulder. "It's just like the same old fucking story of my friends turning their backs on me."

"Is that what you think? We don't know Liara's situation, and why she can't join us on Normandy. However, she did say that she will help us with whatever information we need."

"Shepard?" Tali said as she poked her head from behind Garrus. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine!" I snapped as I walked passed Garrus and through the sliding doors that lead us to transportation and shipping.

Just then an advertisement for Blasto echoed the facility.

_'The first hanar Spectre would play by the rules.'_

_'This one has forgotten whether it's heat sink is over capacity. It wonders if the criminal scum considers himself fortunate.'_

_'They were wrong.'_

_'This one doesn't have time for your solid waste excretions.'_

_'He's gotta lover in every port and a gun in every tentacle.'_

_'Enkindle this.'_

_'Blasto: The Jellyfish Stings, available for extranet purchase this fall from Illium Entertainment.'  
_

I frowned. "They made another Blasto movie?"

"Actually, there are four of them." Garrus replied. "Blasto Saves Christmas came out last year."

"Blasto saves Christmas? Oh God."

"Keelah, I don't think I have seen that one." Tali commented.

"You don't want to either; it's pretty bad." Garrus said.

As I walked down the steps to shipping, I overhead a salarian talking on his OT.

"Listen, I know the data is vital to the Kirosa family. Nassana Dantius didn't give us time to pack. I'm lucky I got out at all. Her mercenaries were starting to shoot! If she lets us back in, I'll get it. I promise. If not... well, we'll just have to hope."

"Excuse me," I lifted a finger, wanting to talk to the salarian.

"Can't you see I'm talking here?" The salarian looked at me.

"I heard you were-"

The salarian turned his back and started to walk away. "Yeah, sorry about that. Human female was rudely interrupting me. Now where were we? Oh yes..."

Garrus held me back as I was about to fling my body at the salarian. "He's not worth it, Shepard. But I'm guessing Nassana knows Thane is on to her. I suggest we hurry and try to locate him."

I took a deep breath as I made my way over to the shipping desk.

"I'm looking for Seryna, where can I find her?" I asked the asari at the desk.

"Who wants to know?" she asked rudely.

"Look," I let out a sigh. "I’m really not in the best of moods. So, I'm going to make this quite simple. I'm looking for Seryna. Do you know where the fuck she is?"

The asari looked at me for a moment. "I'm Seryna."

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere. My name is Commander Shepard," I leaned my hands on her desk. "Liara T'Soni said you might have some information on Thane Krios."

Seryna looked at me for a moment then stood up from her desk. "Tana," she said to another asari. "Cover for me." Then she walked over to a private balcony. "Yeah, I know who Thane Krios is." She said as I made my way to her. "I might have passed him some information, but I didn't hire him. What do you want to know?"

"Just tell me what you know about him, and where I can possibly find him."

"I ran security for Nassana Dantius. Then I found out she was having people killed to cover up her dirty secrets. She fired me when I confronted her. Not sure why she didn't kill me, but I'm not complaining. Although, it was her loss for firing me. I might have been able to stop Mr. Krios from taking her down."

"She was a representive on the Citadel, what does she do here?"

"She's still a representative, but even more powerful here on Illium. She uses her power to keep her friends in check and her enemies dead."

"If you worked there, you must have an idea what Thane's opposition will be."

"Yeah," The asari nodded. "Eclipse mercs. High-tech killers. Undisciplined, but very well equipped. They don't much care who they kill, as long as they're paid for it."

"Thane has quite the reception waiting for him. I told him all I knew, but he didn't seem worried."

"The reception might already be underway." I said. "I just overheard a salarian saying that her mercs were all over the place. We need to find him, and soon."

"You'll find him at the Dantius Towers." The asari pointed to the skyline of Nos Astra." "There. Penthouse level of Tower One. There's a second tower, still under construction. If Thane is smart, he'll go in from there."

"It doesn't sound like Nassana's just going to let us in." Garrus said as he stepped forward.

"No, she's as smart as she is paranoid. No one's getting in or out of there without a fight. I can get you in, but you'll only get one shot. You'd better be ready."

"I'm always ready." I said.

"It's safer to go at night after the shift workers clear out of Tower Two. Travel time to the towers is roughly a half hour. Meet me at this location at 0100. You should have enough time to get in and out before the morning employees arrive." Seryna said as she ran her hand over her OT.

"Thanks, we'll be there."

As Seryna went back to her desk, I looked at Tali and Garrus. "I'm going back to Normandy. You two meet me at the docking bay doors at 2500."

"Shepard," Tali said as she lifted a hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I turned my back to her. "I'll be fine, Tali. I just...need to get some work done." Then I walked away.

 

"Shepard," Kelly Chambers waved as I entered the CIC. "You have unread messages at your private terminal."

"I'll read them when I get to my cabin." I nodded.

"You know," she said, forcing me to stop near the elevator. "I had a wonderful chat with Tali. She's not what I expected from her psych report. I like her."

"She's a good friend. We've been through a lot together." I nodded, wanting this conversation to end.

"Quarians are so fascinating to me, but they also make me a little sad."

"Sad?" I asked. "How?"

"Their environmental suits are so beautiful, but with their immune systems, they're trapped inside. I wonder what they look like under those helmets, or what their skin feels like under those suits."

I noticed a seductive tone in Kelly's voice, so I had to ask. "Wait; are you sexually attracted to other species?"

"Well," She blushed. "Part of my job is predicting the motives and feelings of humans and aliens. Intimacy brings understanding. And passion is nice whoever you find it with. Character matters, not race or gender."

"Kelly Chambers," I said with a smirk. "Did you just confess that you're sleeping with the entire ship?"

Kelly's eyes widened. "What? No!!"

I gave her a wink. "Uh-huh, well... if you can get into Tali's pants; let me know. I'm curious myself as to what quarians feel like."

Then I entered the elevator.

 

"Commander," Seryna said as we appeared at the meeting spot. "You ready to go get your assassin?"

"I'm ready." I nodded.

"This way," The asari said as she escorted us to a red shuttle car. Garrus and Tali crawled in the back as Seryna and I took the front.

The traffic on Nos Astra was beyond hectic, even for it being in the middle of the night.

"What can you tell me about these towers?" I asked Seryna.

"The towers are heavily guarded, and you'll find more resistance closer to the penthouse."

"And what else do you know about Thane?" I asked.

"Not much. He did say that he's not doing the hit for money. Nobody hired him. I wanted to know who I was helping, and he said he's doing this job on his own. That he had to restore the balance of his life."

"The balance of his life?" Garrus said from the backseat of the shuttle.

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe he's crazy. If he takes down Nassana, I don't care why he does it."

"I'm curious, Seryna." Garrus commented. "Why are you offering to help us? I mean, Illium is all about corruption and screwing people over. From a standard person living on Illium, what she's doing is normal."

"It's people like her that actually gives Illium the bad reputation. If Thane can get a clear shot, and save the lives of the people who are working for... Then yeah, I'll help you stop the bitch. She'll get what she deserves."

I couldn't help but smile. "Now that's what I like to hear."

"So you're not planning on stopping him?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm here to make sure he stays alive."

"Interesting."

"Illium has such beautiful buildings." Tali gasped. "Much prettier than the ones on the Citadel."

"There in the distance." Seryna pointed. "Those are the Dantius Towers. You'll have to get up to the second tower and cross the bridge to the penthouse. Her mercs will fight you every step, but it's your best chance."

"Couldn't we just save time and take the shuttle up?" I asked.

"She's got mercs with rockets along with turrets just waiting for you to try." Seryna said. "You'd get maybe half-way up before they shot you down."

"Turrets? She really is paranoid." I commented.

"You're telling me." Seryna laughed. "Besides, your assassin won't go in that way. Best to go in low."

"She's right," Garrus said. "Best to attack your enemies from underneath. Like your Earthling Great White Sharks."

“You’ve been talking with Mordin about sharks, haven’t you, Vakarian?”

Garrus just shrugged.

"The Eclipse mercs will be well-fortified by now, and they don’t want to disappoint Nassana.” Seryna continued. “There's no automated defenses or traps, just focus on anything moving and you should be okay."

"Alright then;" I said as I sat up straight in my seat. "Let's do this."

Seryna landed the shuttle car on a platform next to Tower B entrance. "Don't linger too long, they'll be here to greet you soon enough."

"Thanks for the heads up," I nodded. 

"Good luck." Seryna said as I closed the hatch to the shuttle.

As Seryna flew off, I grabbed my pistol. "Come on, let's go find our assassin."

"Shepard, look!" Tali pointed as I looked through the main entrance doors to see at least a half dozen salarians running for their lives.

"They're getting gunned down;" Garrus said as he ran passed me and shot the glass.

Tali and I quickly followed Garrus. It wasn't long before we took down the mercs and three FENRIS mechs. I bent down next to a salarian to check for a pulse, but there was none.

"This one's dead." I commented.

"This one too;" Tali said sadly.

Only a few minutes passed before Garrus called out. "Shepard, I got a live one here!"

Tali and I made our way to Garrus. The salarian was gasping for breath. "Help; I can't feel my legs... my chest is killing me."

I bent down next to the salarian. "Just be glad you're still breathing. What happened?"

Green blood dripped from the salarian's nose as he looked up at me. "We're just night workers! Nassana... sent them after us. She sent the mechs to round us up, but we didn't hear. They just started shooting..."

"Someone's here to kill Nassana. I need to find him." I said.

The salarian looked at me with death in his eyes. "I haven't seen anyone, but that explains why the mercs said there was no time. Nassana wanted us out of the way... immediately. Then... the dogs..." The salarian coughed, more blood pouring out of his nose and mouth.

"Shepard, he's not going to make it if we don't help him." Garrus said.

"I can't breathe... please... help me... ah. My chest is..."

"Shepard, we can't just leave him here. It's not right." Garrus commented.

I just sat there, looking at the salarian. Just then I was shoved out of the way as Garrus knelt down next to the salarian.

"Hang in there, we got yah. Tali, give him your extra medi-gel."

"Right." The quarian nodded as she bent down and distributed the gel to the salarian. "Here. This should ease the pain and keep you alive until help arrives."

"Thank-thank you. That helps a lot..." The salarian said with a nod.

"Just take it easy." Garrus said as he helped the salarian to his feet. "Are you sure you can walk?"

"Yes, I think... I'll be okay." He then looked at me. "Please, find the other workers. Help them."

"We will," Garrus promised. "But first, any information can help us."

"We need to get up to the penthouse. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Take the service elevator to the upper floors. The bridge between the towers isn't finished, but if you're careful... you can make it to the penthouse. Watch out for the mercs. They're everywhere."

"How many mercs are there?" Tali asked.

"A lot. Dozens of them were wandering around here all day and all night. You'll find more the further up you go."

"My question is; why would Nassana kill her own workers?" Garrus asked.

The salarian shrugged. "To her, we're expendable. But... I didn't realize she was that ruthless. I'm guessing the person you're looking for has her spooked." The salarian sighed. "My friends... co-workers... slaughtered. They were jumping off ledges to escape the dogs..."

"I'm so sorry." Tali said as she grabbed the salarians hand. "We'll find a way to stop her, I promise."

"We should go." I said as I walked to a locked door and opened it with my OT.

"Thank you again." The salarian said as he slowly made his way to the front entrance of the tower.

Just as I was about to enter the next room, I felt a hand on my upper arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Garrus growled. "You were willing to let that salarian die?"

"His wounds were severe, Garrus. We should have let him die here and moved on to find survivors that had a better chance!"

Tali gasped. "Shepard, you don't mean that."

"Enough, I'm not discussing this with you. Let's move out!"

As I placed on my shield barrier and walked into the next room, I heard mercs shouting in the distance.

"They're over there! Get'em!"

"Let's take them out." I ordered as I raced behind a metal crate and started shooting at the mercs.

Tali ducked beside me as she ran her hand over her OT, her drone appearing.

"Go get them, Chikktika."

I watched as the pink drone made its way to the mercs; zapping them with electricity as Tali raised her shotgun and started to fire.

"Garrus, there is a FENRIS mech on the far right side!" I yelled.

"I'll take care of it." Garrus yelled back as he used his overload on the dog-like-mech and then started to fire his assault rifle.

"More mercs coming on the left!" Tali warned.

I stood up and used my throw, knocking one of the mercs into another.

"LOKI mechs just arrived;" Garrus yelled. "I'll take care of them."

The last merc fell to the ground three minutes later.

"That salarian was right," Garrus said as he put his rifle away. "There are a lot of mercs here."

"Ummm, Shepard..." Tali gasped as she pointed to the far side of the room.

I turned to see about another half dozen mechs, a few LOKI and FENRIS mechs heading our way with their guns blazing.

"Take cover!" Garrus yelled.

Just then a whoosh of light came tumbling at me. I cried out as I fell to the ground, I tried to stand up, but a male merc sat on top of me.

"Die, bitch!"

I growled as I raised my OT and used 'throw' to force him off me. "You first, bastard!" I hissed as I shot the vanguard in the head.

The battle was over within a few minutes and Garrus let out a sigh. "I think that's the last of them... for now."

"I don't see the service elevator that salarian was talking about." Tali commented.

"Could be on the second floor." Garrus suggested.

"Do a quick search of the area." I ordered.

After finding some extra ammo clips, a few packs of medi-gel, and a nice schematic for an assault rifle (which Zaeed would probably love), we walked up a ramp that would lead us to the second floor.

"Alright, let's see if we can't-"

Just then a voice from above made me go into silent mode.

"Hey, I think he went in here." It was a male voice, most likely a merc.

"Well, go get him." Came the voice of a female merc, it sounded like an asari.

I looked up the vent shaft where the voices were coming from.

"I'm not going in there. You go." The male merc said.

"Get your ass in there. Nassansa's not paying you to stand around."

"Fine... but I..."

Just then I heard the man struggling with someone. I quickly took a step back as the merc fell dead at my feet.

"Keelah!" Tali gasped.

Garrus bent down to check a pulse on the merc. "He's dead."

I looked up the shaft with slit eyes. "Thane." I said in a whisper.

Garrus stood up. "Well at least we know our Drell Assassin is alive."

"Come on," I said as I grabbed my pistol. "Let's see if we can't catch up to him."

As we rounded a corner, Eclipse mercs began to appear one by one.

"Let's take them out!" I yelled.

"Shepard, there's an asari in the back. I'll take care of her." Tali said.

I nodded my approval as I shot my pistol.

Garrus made his way ahead of me and ducked behind a shipping crate. I looked at him oddly as I saw him messing with his rifle.

"Garrus, what are you doing?" I asked as I shot again.

"Calibrating!"

"NOW!?"

"Hey, there's always time to calibrate." Garrus said and then he snapped his sniper rifle together. "There."

My eyes widened as I watched Garrus take aim and fire his gun, bringing down two mercs at the same time.

"Headshot!" Garrus laughed. "Who's next?"

"Run and cover!" yelled a merc. "Watch out for the turian!"

"Hey, where did that quarian go?" asked another merc. "I could have sworn she was..."

Tali came out of hiding and shot her gun, forcing the merc to fall dead to the ground. "I'm right here you bosh'tet!"

"Tali, on your left!" Garrus called out. "FENRIS mech!"

Tali quickly jumped out of the way and used her hacking tool, causing the mech to attack the Eclipse mercs.

"Go get'em, boy!"

"What? What's going on?" Yelled a merc as the mechanical dog went chasing after him.

It wasn't too long after that before the last merc was defeated.

"Look there; that must be the service elevator." Tali pointed.

"We should take a look around first for some supplies" Garrus commented. "I'm running out of ammo."

"Go ahead," I said.

After a few minutes of searching and finding some ammo and medi-gel, we came across a locked door.

"Hmm, wonder what's inside?" Tali pondered.

"Probably some supplies." Garrus commented. "Let's see if we can get it open."

"Ready weapons." I ordered Tali. "We're not sure what's waiting for us in there."

"Right." Tali nodded.

The doors to the room opened and I stepped in, aiming my pistol.

"Please... don't kill us!" Yelled a salarian as he took a step back, raising his hands. "We'll go! We'll go!"

"Hey Daroth, look... They're not Eclipse." Another salarian said as he pointed to me. "You're here to help us, right?" He asked.

I lowered my pistol as I took a step forward. "It's okay to come out. Have you seen anyone suspicious who isn't a merc?"

"Well, I’m guessing whoever sealed us in here." Daroth answered.

"When he found us, I thought we were dead. But he just closed the door and locked us in." Replied the other salarian.

"Locked you in?" Garrus asked. "Sounds like our assassin was trying to keep them safe.”

"Assassin?" Daroth asked. "Shelum, do you think he was one?"

The salarian squinted his yes. "Makes sense and I bet he is here for Nassana. She's got it coming! You treat people like this, it always comes back to bite you in the ass."

"Do you have any information on getting to Nassana's penthouse that might be useful?" I asked.

"Well there's the cargo elevator, it's the only way now to get up top. Watch your step though; some of the walls aren't in, and it's a long way down." Daroth informed us.

"Cold too," Selum added. "I hate working up there."

"You mentioned that Nassana had it coming. I'm guessing she's not your favorite person."

"She's a... hard woman to work for." Daroth said as he scratched his upper brow.

"That's an understatement!" Shelum snorted. "She works us long hours, no overtime. And this is what you get in payment."

Dorath nodded. "She's unpleasant to say the least."

"I don't get it," Tali said as she stepped up beside me. "Can't you just quit?"

"Easier said than done." Daroth half laughed. "Our contract won't let us leave until the job's done."

"Yeah, and quitting for any reason can be... hazardous to your health." Shelum added.

"We hear that anyone who leaves early tends to disappear. Probably just a rumor; but who wants to find out?" Shelum said.

"And this assassin? You said you saw him lock you guys in?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, and he's no salarian, I can tell you that. He hid his face pretty well, but I'm guessing he's drell... or maybe human."

"If he's after Nassana, he'll be heading to the upper levels." Daroth commented.

"How many more workers are there left in the tower?" Garrus asked.

"Not sure, but we're the only ones alive down here I believe." Shelum sighed as he lowered his head. "So many people... dead."

"There may be some survivors left up on top." Daroth said.

"If we find any survivors, we'll help them." Tali promised.

"Thank you."

"I wouldn't stay here too long;" I said as I stepped to the side. "It should be safe down on the lower floors."

"Be warned," Garrus said. "There are a few... dead bodies down there."

"Thank you. Let's go, everybody!" Daroth said waving his hand.

As the salarians began to walk out, Shelum stopped and looked at me. "Tell your assassin to aim for Nassana's head... 'cause she doesn't have a heart!"

"Get moving!" Daroth yelled as Shelum bowed his head and then hurried off with the others.

After spending a few moments collecting some other supplies that were left in the room, we headed to the service elevator.

"You know, we're a little exposed out here... especially if anyone's in that elevator." Garrus commented.

"Agreed;" I nodded. "Tali, you and Garrus duck behind that large steel crate. I'll push the service elevator and run to the left."

"Just like old times, huh Tali?" Garrus asked.

"I have somewhat missed this." Tali replied.

As I pushed the button to the elevator, a holographic voice echoed.

_"Mezzanine. 2nd floor. Have a pleasant stay."_

Just as Garrus predicted, we had company. As soon as the doors opened, two asari and a Krogan came charging out.

"Looks like Nassana was waiting for us." Garrus said.

"Watch out for the drones," Tali commented. "I'll see if I can't hack them to join our side."

Within seconds, the drones began to fire at an asari.

"I got the big guy," Garrus said.

"Burn, bitch!" Yelled an asari as she used incinerate on me.

"Have to do better than that!" I yelled at her, using my warp and throw combinations.

It didn't take too terribly long before the krogan was the only one left.

"Quit moving you damn turian!" growled the krogan.

Garrus stopped and looked at the krogan. "Alright, I'll stop."

The krogan looked at Garrus. "Drop your weapon!"

Garrus shrugged and dropped his weapon.

The krogan laughed. "And they said turians can't be obedient."

"I can be... However my girls behind you aren't."

"What?" The korgan said as he turned around. His eyes widened as he saw Tali and I with our guns pointed right at him. "Drop your..."

The krogan didn't have enough time to finish his demand before Tali shot him right in the head, causing him to fall.

"Nice shot, Tali." Garrus said as he grabbed his rifle.

"Thanks!" Tali beamed.

"Come on," I said as I entered the elevator. "Thane's already got a lead on us."

Tali and Garrus entered the elevator and I hit the 'up' button with my fist. The elevator began to ascend.

"Keelah," Tali gasped as the view from the elevator looked out across the asari city. "It's so beautiful."

"Reminds me of the Citadel; over by Flux." Garrus commented.

"I still have Flux's music that Officer Eddie gave me." Tali said. "I listened to it almost every day while I was back on the Flotilla."

When the elevator doors opened, I quickly raised a hand to silence my team. I carefully walked out the elevator, as I heard a merc talking over his radio. His back was towards us, which made it a little easier to sneak up behind him.

"Don't worry about it... We don’t need any reinforcements... It's under control! I'll go down there myself." The merc sighed as he signed off.

"Turn around, very slowly." I growled aiming my pistol at the merc's back.

The merc slowly turned around and cursed. "Damn it."

"You and I both know there is an assassin here wanting Nassana's asari ass. You tell me where he is, and I might let you live."

The merc took a step back, his body hitting the edge of the tower window. "If I knew that, I wouldn’t be wasting my time here... would I?"

"Don't get smart with me;" I warned. "When was the last time your teams reported seeing him?"

"You're not one of Nassana's mercs. Why should I help you?"

I took another step forward, my eyes turning into slits. "You've got two ways down: Express or coach. Your choice. Now, tell me what you know!"

"Shepard," Garrus warned. "I don't-"

"Look, even if I knew where he was, I wouldn’t tell you."

"Really? That's not quite the answer I was looking for." I leaned to him. "Want to answer again?"

"You don't scare me, bitch." The merc said. "I've got nothing more to say to you. If you shoot me, my team's right through there."

“Express it is then.” I growled as I shoved the merc forcibly out the window. The glass shattered and fell outward as he screamed.

"Shepard!" Tali cried out.

I looked over the edge and glared as the man disappeared into the depths. I then turned around to see Tali covering her mask with her hands as Garrus looked at me with a blank look.

"Let's move!" I growled.

"Garrus... do something." I heard Tali say.

I let out a gasp as Garrus grabbed me. "Tali, go wait over there."

"Vakarian, let go of me." I ordered.

"Spirits Shepard, what the hell is wrong with you?" Garrus growled.

"Nothing is wrong with me. He didn't answer my question; I had to let him go."

"You had to let him go?" Garrus shook his head. "He could have given us more information on Thane."

I ripped my arm from Garrus's hold. "He didn't want to talk, and I don't have time to stand here and play these damn games.”

"This isn't like you, Shepard. Leaving salarians to die, throwing people out windows..."

“He was a merc! What’s the difference between pushing him out the window or a bullet in the brain?”

Garrus paused for a moment. "Everything!" He whispered.

"Look, if you don't like the way I am leading, then you're more than welcome to go back to Normandy." I hissed at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Your choice, Vakarian." I then walked passed Tali to the other door. "And you're more than welcome to join him, Zorah."

I opened the door to find a few mercs on the other side. Garrus stood beside me, his mandibles twitching. I could tell he was frustrated with me, but the feeling was mutual.

"They don't know we're here." I whispered as Tali stood on the other side of me. "Send your drone out; let's give these bastards a surprise party."

Tali ran her hand over her OT and her pink drone popped up. The drone made its way over to the small group of mercs and began to play some music.

"What in the goddess’s name is this?" An asari asked.

"OMG, you guys!!!" A female merc squeed. "You remembered!"

"Remembered?" Asked a salarian merc.

"It's my birthday!" 

"Well then," I said as I jumped up on a crate. "Happy Birthday, Bitch!" Then I shot her.

"Get them!" Yelled a male human merc as the drone continued to play music and started to attack.

 _"What's going on down there!?"_ Came a voice over the comm system.

"There are some unknown mercenaries. Send back-" Yelled a merc!

_"Report! Damn it, REPORT!"_

"FENRIS and LOKI mechs coming our way." Garrus yelled.

"I'll hack them!" Tali said as she ducked to cover and used her OT.

"Look out, Asari Commando on the left!" Garrus warned.

"I'll take care of her, deal with that damn human engineer." I ordered.

It didn't take too long before the last merc fell.

"I'm expecting there's going to be more of them soon."

"I agree; let's pick some spare ammo and-"

"Shepard, another locked door over here." Tali called.

"Possibly more survivors," Garrus said. "I'll stand guard, go ahead and open the door."

Tali knelt down and began to hack the door. I aimed my gun, ready to fire as the doors slid open. As predicted, a handful of salarians were in the room, and then one of them aimed a gun at me.

"Get back! Get back... I'll shoot!" He yelled.

"Take it easy," Tali said as she raised her hands. "Don't do anything you'll regret. We're here to help."

I could sense the fear in the salarian's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you... but I will." He warned.

"You really... really don't want to do that." I stated.

"Lower your gun... I'll do it! I'll shoot-"

I quickly went to the salarian before he could react and punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Don't think so."

"Telon!" Yelled another salarian as he ran to him. "Please, don't hurt him... He's my brother." Then he looked up at me. "Are you the ones who... shot the merc?"

I looked down to the dead merc the salarian was pointing at. "I've shot a lot of mercs today," I said as I put my pistol away. "But I can't take credit for him."

"Then... who did? We were so busy closing our eyes, we didn't see anything."

"A wild guess... Thane." Garrus commented.

"What's your name? Can you tell me what happened?"

"My name is Chesith. The merc found us and shouted at us to move. We panicked, and he shouted more. I thought he was going to kill us... Then... his head just exploded! That's when we closed our eyes. When we opened them, the door was locked. Telon picked up the merc's gun, but we were too afraid to leave, or attempt to anyways. Then you showed up."

"A perfect headshot with no collateral damage." Garrus said as he bent down to the dead merc. "Very impressive."

"What can you tell me about this bridge between the two towers?" I asked Chesith. "Is it stable?"

"Yeah, but the wind's going to be your real problem. If it doesn't throw you off, the mercs will definitely try. Last I looked, there were a lot of them."

"You should probably get out of here. The path down to the first floor should be clear from mercs."

"Thank you. Telon... Telon... come on, wake up."

"Hmmm, wha?"

"Come on, get up." Chesith said as he stood and helped his brother to his feet.

"What... what happened?"

Chesith ignored the question. "You're safe now."

"Can... can we go home now?" The salarian lowered his head.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here."

As two more salarians said thank you and helped Telon out of the room, Chesith bowed his head. "Thank you, again. I hope you find what you’re looking for."

We left the room and headed to the upper floor, a voice echoed over the comm system.

_"Would someone please give me a fucking report! I know you idiots can hear me!"_

I looked at Garrus and then headed over to a terminal. "Hello?" I answered.

_"About damn time! What the hell is going on down there?"_

"Welllll, we're having a tad bit of a problem."

_"What kind of problem?"_

"See I've killed all your men, Nassanna. And I'm running out of things to kill. Do you by chance have any more left you can send down?"

 _"What? Who is this!?"_ All I did was laugh. _"Damn it!"_

"Come on, let's get to the top floor... the bridge should be close." I said.

We walked up a metal ramp and to the top floor. The wind quickly gusted passed me, causing me to lose my balance and tumble into a steel beam.

"Activate your gravity boots," I ordered.

"Looks like we got company.” Garrus called out. “Two asari and a couple of LOKI mechs."

"If we can take down the asari's shields, I can use my throw and toss them into that metal beam over there." I shouted.

"I'll take care of that." Garrus said as he used his overload. "Tali, follow my lead."

"On it."

While Tali and Garrus were working on the asari, I began to work on the mechs. It didn't take long for me to get the right angle and use my throw, causing both mechs to fall off the edge of the tower.

"Shepard, anytime!" Garrus shouted.

I used my throw again, causing both asari to scream as I threw them off the tower.

"Let's move!"

After spending about a half hour dodging turrets, mechs, drones, mercs, we finally managed to cross the bridge to Nassana's penthouse.

"Crossing that bridge took a lot longer than I thought it would." Garrus puffed.

 _"I'm sending in reinforcements!"_ Nassana said. _"Kill them or I kill you!"_

"She is relentless..." I sighed as we made our way up the small ramp to the main entrance.

It didn't take long before the three asari fell dead to the ground. I let out a sigh as I stepped over one of the asari and to the door. "You two ready?"

"Ready." Garrus nodded as he clicked his rifle.

I entered the building to fine Nassana looking out the window towards the sunrise. She must have heard me enter because she turned around.

"Shepard?" She said in surpise as three of her mercs aimed their guns at me. "But... you're dead!"

"I got better." I said with a smirk.

"And now you're here to kill me." Nassana stated.

I let out a laugh. "You really are paranoid, aren’t you?"

Nassana threw up her hand and turned away from me. "Don't patronize me, Shepard."

"Charming as ever." I folded my arms.

She turned back towards me. "I'm sure you find this all very ironic. First you take care of my sister, and now you're here for me."

"First off, it was you that took care of your sister when you tricked me into thinking she was kidnapped." I pointed out. "And honestly, I wouldn't waste time hunting you down, Nassana. I'm on a more... important mission."

"Then what do you call this?" She spread her arms out. "You've practically destroyed my towers!"

I shrugged. "I wasn't looking for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The asari asked. "Is it credits? Is that what you want? Just tell me your price. We can make this problem go away."

I folded my arms and smiled. "Make me an offer." I could sense Garrus's eyes on me.

"Double whatever you're getting. And I'll pay double again if you tell me who hired you." Just then Nassana looked at her mercs as they raised their guns to the air. "What?"

"I... think I heard something." An asari replied.

"Damn it, check the other entrances!" Nassana ordered then she looked at me and pointed a finger. "You stay put." I watched as a figure dropped from a hidden vent.

Thane.

"When I'm finished dealing with this nuisance, you and I are going to.." Just then she heard a snap and watched as two mercs fell to the ground and then shot the asari merc who was guarding the other door. "Who?" Then Nassana let out a gasp as Thane grabbed her and turned her around so they were face to face.

The assassin shot his gun in Nassana's stomach, causing her to gasp out. He gently laid her on her desk, blood pouring out from her. He gently placed her hands on her stomach and gently bowed his head like he was praying.

"Impressive," Garrus said. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."

Thane didn't respond as he continued to pray.

I took a few steps towards the drell assassin. "I came a long way to talk to you."

"One moment. Prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken." He said.

"Nassana and her men deserve what they got." I snorted. "You shouldn't waste your time on them."

"Not for her," Thane said as he looked up at me. "For me. The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by action alone." Thane grabbed his gun off Nassana's desk and placed it in his trench coat. "Take you, for instance. All this destruction...chaos." He circled the desk and stood in front of me. "I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me. Well... here I am."

"I see... I do want to talk to you, but how did you know I was here?"

Thane laughed. "I think the whole city of Nos Astra knew you were here. Gunfire and explosions. I prefer to work quietly. If I have to fight through guards, I've made a mistake." He leaned to me. "I rarely make mistakes."

"Okay, I admit... I like him." Garrus commented.

Thane walked over to Garrus and then turned to me. "You disrupted my plan, but your distraction eventually proved valuable."

"Wait, you used me so you could kill her?"

"I needed a diversion; you needed to speak with me. You certainly fulfilled your end of the bargain." He took a step closer to me. "What would you like to discuss?"

"I want you to help me kill some bad guys. There's a race out there called the Collectors. They've been abducting humans. I'm going to teach them why that's a bad idea. I would like you to be a part of my team."

"Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so."

"You know about the Omega 4 relay and the Collectors?" Tali asked.

"On my travels, you hear many stories. I've never seen one, but I do believe in them."

"Well, they tell me it's a suicide mission. I intend to prove them wrong."

"A suicide mission?" Thane turned to look over at the rising sun. "Yes, a suicide mission will do nicely."

"I'm sorry?" I asked with a confused tone.

Thane lowered his head. "I'm dying."

"Dying?"

"Low survival odds don't concern me." The drell said as he turned to me. "The abduction of your colonists does."

"Are you sick?" I asked as I took a step back.

"If you're interested, we can discuss it on your ship. The problem isn't contagious, and it won't affect my work."

I lifted a brow. "Not to look a gift assassin in the mouth, but why are human colonists a concern to you?"

"They are innocent, yes? Like all victims of the Collectors." He lowered his head. "The universe is a dark place. I'm trying to make it brighter before I die."

"Admirable." Garrus stated. "I think we all want that."

Thane turned around to look at Garrus, Tali, and then back at me. "Many innocents died today. I wasn't fast enough, and they suffered. I must atone for that. My name is Thane Krios.”

“I’m Commander Shepard, this is Garrus Vakarian, and Tali’Zorah” 

He bowed his head to Garrus and Tali and then offered his hand to me. “I will work for you, Shepard. No charge."

I shook the drell's hand. "Welcome to the team."


	17. Miranda's Protégé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Shepard helps Miranda relocate her sister, she confesses something to Garrus that will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, another chapter is up! Woohoo!  
> Just to be safe, this is rated PG-13 for some smexy stuff and cursing. :/
> 
> Hope everyone is having a great September so far. :) Can't believe fall is approaching so quickly.  
> Enjoy the chapter, and see you again next month.
> 
> ~hugs~

"Welcome to the Normandy, Thane." I greeted as I walked into the briefing room.

"Thank you, Shepard."

"Not all of my team is here, but let me introduce you to Miranda Lawson, my XO, Jacob Taylor, Mordin Solus, and you already know Garrus Vakarian."

"A pleasure." Thane said as he bowed his head.

"I've heard impressive stories, Krios. Sounds like you'll be an asset to the team." Jacob turned to me. "That is, if you're comfortable having an assassin watch your back."

"I've accepted a contract." Thane said as he placed his hands behind his back. "My arm is Shepard's."

"Uh-huh. Don't know about you, but I'm loyal to more than just my next paycheck." Jacob said as he crossed his arms.

"Obviously he is, too. He's doing this mission gratis. What's your concern, Taylor?" I asked.

"I don't like mercenaries. An assassin is just a precise mercenary." Jacob glared.

"Mercenaries?" Garrus let out a laugh. "That's all what Cerberus is."

"We're not a merc gang. People can't hire us to go kill people." Jacob said as he turned to Garrus. "Cerberus is different."

"Mr. Taylor," Thane said as he stood up straight. "An assassin is a weapon. A weapon doesn't choose to kill. The one who wields it does."

Jacob let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Before I dismiss you all, is there anything I should know?"

"Yes," Miranda said as she handed me a pad. "This is the place we are going to meet my contact. She will give us a rundown on the situation on my sister."

"I'll take a look at it, Lawson."

"Where shall I put my things? I'd prefer someplace dry, if anything is available." Thane asked.

 _"The area near the life support on the crew deck tends to be slightly more arid than the rest of the ship."_ EDI commented.

Thane tilted his head. "Ah, an AI? My thanks."

"I'll escort you there," Miranda said as she stood up from her chair. "I have to head to my office anyways."

Thane bowed his head and then departed the briefing room with Miranda.

 _"He seems quite civil."_ EDI observed.

"Yeah... right." Jacob snorted as he headed to the door.

"Taylor," I said as I glanced down at Miranda's data pad. "I don't know why you have a problem with Krios, but don't cause trouble." Then I looked up at him with a glare. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Dismissed."

As I heard the doors open and close, I let out a sigh. Damn what a fucked up day this had turn out to be. Recruiting Thane could have gone better; but I did enjoy watching the drell take down Nassana.

I leaned back in my chair and continued to look over the data pad Miranda gave me. So tonight I would have to go with her to help watch her sister move. I still wasn't sure why Miranda wanted my help anyways; we really weren't the best of friends.

I honestly forgot he was in the room until I heard a growling sound. I looked up to see Garrus Vakarian on the opposite side of the table, glaring at me.

"You and I need to talk... now."

"Vakarian, I'm busy." I stated as I looked back down at the pad. "If you need to discuss things, I'll make-"

He slammed his fist onto the table, causing me to jump.

"No!" He snarled. "This ends now! You're little renegade crusade is over, Shepard! I have had enough of your behavior, and frankly so has the crew."

"I didn't ask for your approval, nor the crews, Vakarian." As I looked down at the data pad. "If you don't like how I'm running this ship, then you're more than free-" I gasped as Garrus yanked the pad out of my hands and threw it behind him. "That was a little childish, don't you think?"

"You crossed the line with your actions at the towers!"

"How so?" I asked with a glare.

"The Shepard I know wouldn’t have pushed that merc out that window. She wouldn't have punched that salarian in the face, or left that other salarian to die. Thankfully Tali had some extra medi-gel!"

There was a brief moment of silence before I shrugged. "Hate to tell you this, Garrus, but the Shepard you knew died two years ago."

"No," Garrus shook his head. "She died on Horizon when that son of a bitch turned his back on her!" His voice went soft. "Spirits, please don't go down this path. This isn't you, I want my Shepard back."

"I'm not your Shepard." I said as I stood up from my chair to retrieve my data pad. "I don't belong to you, the Alliance, Cerberus, Anderson, Kaidan, or this fucking crew," I grabbed the pad. "The only thing that has my full dedication is the Collectors and the Reapers."

"The reapers huh?" Garrus crossed his arms. "Do you think you can just do this all on your own?"

That is when I snapped.

"I've been alone since I was 15 years old! Yes, Anderson took me under his wing, but the truth of the matter is, I have worked hard to get to where I am today. The only people that I have ever let get close to me was Anderson, Kahlee, and Uncle Chris! They were my family that I would have killed for!" I could feel my anger burn inside me. "When I met Kaidan, everything changed. He was the only person in my life that I thought I could have spent the rest of my days with! After Normandy was destroyed, I woke up two years later to find out that the man I called father for almost 15 years, doesn't trust me enough to give me intel on what the fuck is going on. My Uncle Chris died, and to top it off with a fucking cherry, the man that I had given my heart to called me a traitor and turned his back on me!"

I had no idea tears were falling down my cheeks until Garrus went to me and wiped them away with his talons. "Shepard," He embraced me. "I'm so sorry that these past few weeks have been hard on you. But you and I both know that you can't go on like this. I'm sorry Kaidan said those things to you, but please, don't let him change who you are." He placed his forehead onto mine. "You're the most beautiful, intelligent, and amazing woman that I have ever known. We need you... I need you."

I broke the embrace and looked into Garrus's eyes. I could see the hurt in them. I felt like I was being suffocated. I had to get out of here. Just as I was about to exit the room, I heard him call me by my first name for the very first time.

"Kate... If you're afraid that I would abandon you, I won't. I'm here, by your side, always." My back was turned to him, so he didn't see more tears fall from my face. "I... love you."

I sucked in a breath as my hands squeezed the data pad. "Funny," I said with a hint of venom as the doors to the briefing room opened. "That's the same thing Kaidan said." I then turned at him, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Vakarian." I regretted it the moment I said it, but I didn't have the courage to take it back. So I walked out the door and headed to my cabin.

 

I remained in my cabin for the rest of the morning and the first half of the afternoon. I didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone see anyone. It was about 1400 when a knock came on my door. I had guessed it was either Garrus, Kasumi, or Miranda.

"Shepard, need to talk. Important." It was Mordin.

I looked up at the closed door. "I'm sorry, Mordin. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Please, important matter about oldest brother."

I had to admit, I had a soft spot for the salarian. I walked to my door and opened it. "You're not here to talk about my 'actions' on Ilium, are you? Because if this is some sort of trick-"

He threw up his hands. "No trick, need to talk." He brushed passed me and entered my room. He began to pace. "Got message from oldest nephew. Collectors attacked human settlement. One of my brothers... dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said with a frown. "What was he doing there?"

Mordin took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Agriculture." 

I offered my couch, telling him to sit as I poured us a glass of wine. "Tell me about him."

"Name was Jorin. Very kind. Always had talent for music. We sung together at gatherings."

"Wait, you sing?"

"Yes, some batarian. Some turian. Mostly human. Like the Patter songs; Gilbert and Sullivan. Oldest nephew loved to dance with beat." There was a pause. "Regret not telling Jorin about work at STG. Gave good advice."

I placed my hand on his leg. "Mordin, you shouldn't regret anything. It seemed like you two had a great life together. How much older was he?"

"Two years." He turned to me. "Do you regret anything, Shepard?"

I looked at him for a moment. "I-don't know."

He stood up from the couch and turned to me. "Regret is hard to live with." He lowered his head. "Regret with STG. Tuchanka. Jorin." He took a deep breath. "Regrets can be... problematic."

I sighed as I closed my eyes. "There are times where I just wished Cerberus never brought me back. I'm just so tired of... everything."

"Wishing irrelevant. You’re alive. You stop Collectors."

"But why? Why does it have to be me?"

"Has to be you, someone else might get it wrong."

"I don't want it to be me."

"Not alone, Shepard." Mordin said with a smile. "Crew is with you until end. I am here until end..." then he leaned to me. "Garrus here until end."

I frowned. "Garrus."

"You have feelings for him."

"I do not!"

Did Mordin just snort? "Please, Shepard. Not stupid. Can see right through armor... err, metaphorically speaking."

"Awww, I see where this is going?" I pointed at Mordin. "You are a sneaky little salarian, Mordin Solus. This is a trick."

"No, no trick...came here alone, needed to talk...about Jorin." He paused, taking a deep breath before he began to sing.

_Come out of hiding, show us your face.  
Don't be afraid of what they'll say  
Just close your eyes it'll all be ok.  
The damage they've caused, is it worth it all?_

_What's taken away is the price they pay.  
For goodness sake let it fade away.  
Let go of the past, that tore you apart.  
Embrace this chance for a brand new start.  
We weren't meant to be one of them,  
but to live life, love and give.  
They can't fool us anymore.  
We're far too clever._

_We'll leave them with their regrets.  
To feel the pain  
That's what they get, we're even now!  
Let's walk away_

_Come out of hiding, show us your face.  
Don't be afraid of what they'll say  
Just close your eyes it'll all be ok.  
The damage they've caused, is it worth it all?  
(Song by In Fear and Faith)  
_

Mordin took a deep breath and looked at me. "You different, yet some try to control you to be what they want." Mordin looked at me. "Love can fuel universe, just has to be right love." Mordin stood from my couch. "Have to go, thank you for drink and the talk about my brother, happy to have your company."

I smiled as tears filled my eyes. "Door is always open, Mordin. And again, sorry about your brother."

"Thank you. Have a great day, Shepard. Think about what I said." He bowed his head gently before walking out of my cabin.

 

I stood in the shower for what seemed like hours, pondering Mordin's words.

Regret.

He was right, regret was something that I had too much of in my past. Mindoir, Akuze, Eden Prime, Virmire, The SR-1, Horizon, and Ilium. The way I had been treating my crew... my friends, especially Garrus, made a knot in my stomach.

Jack had told me to push away the people that I cared about, that dealing with the Collectors and the Reapers should be my main focus. I knew now that I couldn't do it anymore.

The water merged with my tears as I realized that my destiny with Kaidan had ended the day Normandy was lost. It still hurt being called a traitor from the man that I had loved, but I had to move on.

The truth was: I'm a bitch. I had told the one person that always stood by my side that I didn't need him. Fuck, that was a lie. I needed him now, more than ever. He had always been there for me, since day one. He never gave up on me, always encouraged me to fight. He was my best friend, my life line.

Garrus.

My body shivered when I realized that I loved Garrus Vakarian. When did that happen? I really couldn't say. I let out a sigh as I stepped out of the shower. I had to go see him, to apologize for my actions.

I poorly dried my hair, slipped on a pair of N7 sweat pants, a tank top, and some slippers. Then I took a deep breath and headed down to the Main Battery.

 

I stood outside the door for probably a good five minutes, trying to figure out what I was going to say to him. I bit my lip and hit the button to the door. When it opened, I saw him at his console with his back towards me. He wasn't in his turian armor, like usual, but in a pair of blue and gold causal turian clothes.

"Garrus?" My voice was shaking.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, not turning around.

A few drops of water fell from the tips of my hair. I wasn't sure why I couldn't speak. Perhaps it was because I felt like my heart was going to leap from my chest. I guess when I didn't answer; it caused the turian to be curious; and he turned to look at me. My God, was he always so beautiful?

"Shepard, are you okay?"

I said nothing as I closed the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. It only took a few seconds before I felt his arms wrap around me, bringing me in for a tighter hug.

"I'm sorry, Garrus." I whispered in his soft clothes. "I'm sooooo sorry." I then broke our embrace and ran my hand over the scar side of his face. "You're my solid ground, my anchor, my guiding light." I then smiled. "My lifeline. You have always been there picking me up when I fall. Always having my back and believing in me."

"Shepard..."

"Let me speak." I said, placing my finger against his mouth. "I realize that my path is no longer intertwined with Kaidan's; the fate of our beloved SR-1 changed that." I paused for a moment. "Did you know that my last thoughts before I died were of you, and not Kaidan?" I didn't give him time to answer. "I've told you my greatest fear, yet I never told him." I let out a deep sigh. "I can't believe how long it has taken me to tell you how I feel."

"How you feel?"

I took a step back, looked down, and bit my lip. Seconds later, I looked up at him. "I love you, Garrus Vakarian. I don't know when or how, but..." I turned my back to him. "I love you."

 

"Shepard," whispered Garrus as I felt his hands on my arms. He gently turned me around so that my eyes were locked onto this. He then closed them as he touched his forehead to mine. "الحبيب قلبي" He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I said that to you once before. Do you remember?"

"Yes," I nodded with a smile. "It was the day Wrex dared you to kiss me. Though, the translator didn't recognize the words you were saying."

"I'm not sure how to pronounce it in your language. It means beloved heart, or close to it."

My eyes beamed. "Really?"

Garrus ran his hand over my face. "I've always wanted to tell you how I felt, but didn't want to get between you and Kaidan."

I grabbed his hand and lead him to his cot. "I'm tired of feeling regret, sorrow, anger, and hate. I want to feel love. Show me how to do that again." I brought my lips to his mouth and closed my eyes.

It wasn't long before Garrus let out a small growl and gently pushed me away. "No..." I opened my mouth to speak but he quickly put a finger to my lips, hushing me. "If we are going to do this, then I want to take it slow. I want to go on a date, and have a nice dinner. I want to do all the things a normal couple would do to show their love before... you know."

I looked at him for a moment. "So... you want to be with me?"

Garrus ran his talons through my damp hair. "Forever."

I laughed for the first time in days. "Alright, Garrus Vakarian," I wrapped my arms around his waist. "When do you want to go on our first date? It can't be tonight, I already have a hot date with Miranda and her sister... and possibly Jack."

Garrus stared at me. "Not even going to comment on that." He then ran his hand over his mandible. "How about tomorrow night?"

I couldn't help but give Garrus an evil smile as I pushed him to his cot, forcing him to sit down. I then straddled him. "It's a date." I said as I placed a kiss on the bridge of his nose. Then I placed my head on his forehead. "I love you."

Garrus sighed as he placed his hands on my hips. "I love you too."

 

My second apology for the day belonged to Joker; he deserved that much. When I got to the cockpit, I couldn't help but overhear Joker singing.

"I’ve got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
There they are, all standing in a row  
Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head  
Give them a twist a flick of the wrist  
That’s what the showman said..."

"JEFF MOREAU!" I yelled, causing him to jump.

"Commander!" Joker gulped as he turned to me. "I didn't know you were standing there." 

"What did I tell you about goofing off up here?!" I stood there glaring at him until I couldn't hold it any longer and busted out laughing.

"Commander?"

"You should see your face." I laughed as I walked up to him and gave him a gentle hug, not wanting to break any bones. "I'm sorry, Jeff." My tone became a little more serious. "I was a bitch, and you didn't deserve to be yelled at. If you and EDI want to prank each other, or sing until you make everyone up here deaf, you have my blessing."

Joker looked at me with a lifted brow. "Waiiit, is this some sort of trick?"

I shook my head. "No trick."

"So that stick that was in your ass......?"

"It's removed." I laughed.

Joker let out a sigh. "Well that's a relief. Glad to have you back to your old self. What changed?"

Before I could answer, EDI beat me to it. _"The Commander and Officer Vakarian are going on a date, Mr. Moreau."_

I let out a sigh. "I can see why you wanted to flash her drive... That was a joke, EDI."

"Glad to know you finally came to your senses." Joker snorted as he turned in his chair. "You're about two years late though."

"Pardon?"

"Some of us on the SR-1 had a pool going on when you were going to dump Alenko and go after Garrus. My bet was right before we departed the Citadel to drop off Tali. Thought maybe the whole 'good bye' scene would cause you to confess your true feelings." Joker cursed. "Damn! 9,000 credits just... lost."

"Wait. 9,000 credits? Where the hell did all that money go if no one won?"

"I'm guessing that once the Normandy blew up, it was lost... that or the government took it. I'm betting on the latter. They always seem to take it right from under your ass, no matter where you are."

"Yeah, or a very lucky geth trooper is living the life of luxury."

Joker laughed. "That would be something."

"So," I leaned up against the co-pilot's chair. "How's it going up here?"

"Fine, fine... I guess." Joker sighed. "It's kinda boring not being able to do much. But now that your stick is removed, it will get better."

"Uh-huh. Alright, so what do you think about our team so far?" 

"Okay, now I know this is a trick."

"No trick, just your own personal thoughts."

Joker thought for a moment. "Well with Thane, I think you're just insane. I mean you brought in another dangerous alien aboard." Joker shook his head. "Why can't you collect coins or commemorative plates or something?"

I busted out laughing. "What's wrong with Thane? He's going to be a great asset to the team."

"Oh yeah, he seems like the strong, sensitive, murdering type. You know those are 'always' great to have around. A real cuddler."

"EDI likes Thane." I stated.

"EDI likes everyone." Joker replied.

"What about the rest of our team?" I asked with a smile.

"Well I always liked Tali, so I'm happy to see her join up with us. Same thing with Garrus, although I think losing you for two years has changed him. I guess I can say that for a lot of us. I'm not saying anything about Jack, I'm not stupid. I like Zaeed, he kinda reminds me of you... but takes credits. Mordin, no surprise that he thinks he's superior to everyone. Like he's got tenure at FSU. And as for Kasumi, well... I like her, but why do I get the feeling I need to check Normandy all the time for missing parts?"

"We really are a bunch of misfits, aren't we?" I smiled.

"That we are." Joker agreed.

"I'll see you later." I said as I patted him on the shoulder.

"See yah. Oh and Commander, congrats to you and Garrus. You both deserve to be happy."

I smiled. "Thank you, Jeff."

 

After apologizing to Kelly and a few other crewmembers, I made my way down to Engineering. Tali was next in line. As the doors of engineering opened, I heard Ken and Gabby talking.

"I hear that Rupert is actually cooking some good meals, lately." Gabby smiled.

"Yeah, right." Ken snorted. "That scunner couldn’t serve a good haggis if his life depended on it."

"But all haggis tastes like ass."

"Aye, but in the right hands, it can taste like mighty fine ass."

I shook my head as I made my way to Tali who was standing next to the warp core.

"Tali," I said with a soft voice which caused her to turn. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Shepard," She said happily, "Of course."

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at the towers. I crossed the line. I know you and Garrus would stay by my side until hell froze over. That's why you two are the most special to me."

"Oh, Shepard. It's okay." Tali placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know the loss of Kaidan really hurt you. But know that I will never abandon you. If I wasn't on that damn mission for my father, I would have joined you back on Freedom's Progress."

"I know you would have. I just wanted to... apologize."

"All is forgiven." Tali said with a nod.

"Are you having any trouble settling back in on the Normandy?"

"Not really, I like the quiet. I miss the old faces though," Tali turned and ran her hand over the metal rail that surrounded the warp core. "Pressly, Adams, all of them."

"Me too."

"It doesn't seem right having Cerberus in charge of this ship. Are you sure working for them is the right thing to do?"

"I have no choice," I let out a sigh. "It seems like they're the only ones who care about the missing colonists. Besides, they're not the ones in charge. I am."

"So you ordered the listening devices and tracking beacons that are all over the ship?"

I frowned. "Point taken."

"I know you need resources to fight the Collectors, but be careful, Shepard." Tali pleaded. "You can't trust them."

"I agree, I expect them to betray us at some point; and I'll be ready. But in the meantime, we have to go along with this."

"I'm glad to hear that. Just let me know if I can help."

"You'll be the first to know." I looked up at the warp core. "How is our new girl running?"

Tali shrugged. "Say what you will about Cerberus, they know how to build ships. The Normandy is running even better than before." Tali turned and ran her hand over an engineering console. "I don't know if it can stand up to a Collector attack, though. I'm researching some ideas that might help."

"And she hasn't given you any trouble?"

"Please, Shepard. I'm a quarian. Give me a chunk of scrap metal, a circuit board, and some element zero, and I'll have it making precision jumps."

I let out a laugh. "My mistake." Then I turned and pointed to Ken and Gabby. "Have they treated you well?"

"I was worried about working with them, but they know what they're doing, and they've been very polite. Especially Engineer Daniels."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." I stayed silent for a moment. "Tali, I caught some tension back on Freedom's Progress and again when you first came aboard. What happened between Cerberus and the quarians?"

"They attacked one of our ships, the Idenna."

"What were they after?"

"I don't know the details, but the Idenna is where most of our data gets stored." Tali twisted her fingers. "If I would have taken a guess, they were going after that data you gave me."

My eyes widened. "I forgot about that." 

"They made an enemy of the quarian people."

I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Tali. I shouldn't have dragged you into that whole mess."

"It's not your fault. I would've done the same thing."

"Speaking of the data, did you find anything?"

"I can't recall. I'll message the Idenna and see if they can transfer the files to Normandy."

"Thanks, Tali. Well, I probably should get back to work." I let out a sigh.

"Before you go, I want to thank you again for getting Kal out alive on Haestrom." Tali let out a sigh. "I owe you."

"You owe me nothing. Have you heard any word about him or his injuries?"

"He sent me a message a few hours ago. He had a suit puncture, which could have been a lot worse if he didn't have those extra seals with him." Tali ran her hand over her helmet. "He was lucky, Shepard. He got out with relative minor infection and will make a full recovery. It will just take time."

"He's special to you, isn't he?"

"He is," She said twisting her fingers together. "I... love him."

"I kinda figured that. When I have more time to sit down and talk, I want to hear all about you and him."

"And you will have to tell me all about you and Garrus."

"Wait, how do you know about me and Garrus?"

"Shepard, I've known about you two for the past two years."

"Alright then, Miss 'Zorah. We will have a girls night, just the two of us." I gave her a huge hug. "I'll see you later."

"Catch you later.... Keelah, wait." Tali gasped as she turned away from me for a moment and then back. "I picked this up while we were at the towers. It seemed important."

I looked at the information on the pad.

_Genetic Information about the Kirosa family  
encrypted: Access denied _

"Kirosa is a salarian family name. I haven't attempted to hack it yet, unless you want me to."

"There is no need. I'll download the data onto a data chit. I might know who this belongs to."

"Great." Tali beamed.

"I'll see you later, Tali. Thanks for this."

"See you later." Tali nodded.

I made my way out of Engineering and down to the sub-deck to talk to Jack.

"You want to go on a mission?" I asked Jack bluntly as she was cleaning her pistol.

"What kind of mission?"

I had to choose my words wisely. "A stake-out mission, could have gunfire involved, but we're hoping against it."

"Sounds boring."

I let out a sigh. "It could be, but it also could have... lots of explosions."

"What the fuck do you want, Shepard?"

I let out a sigh. "I want you to come with me to help Miranda relocate her sister off Illium."

"WHAT? Oh fuck no! I'm not helping that Cerberus cheerleader bitch!"

"Jack, look..." I raised my hand. "I know you don't want to do this, but I really want someone with biotics to watch our backs if something happens."

"The bitch has biotics, use her."

"She will be in an emotional state, she won't be-"

"Not my problem."

"Look, this is a good opportunity for you and her to get to know each other."

"I don't want to get to know her. Besides, if she has a sister that means there are two of them. No!"

I crossed my arms. "Do this for me, and I will owe you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes. A favor for a favor. Come on this mission with me. And if you need help with anything or getting intel on something you can't get access yourself, I'll do it."

Jack looked at me oddly. "A favor for a favor... alright, I'll come along to help. But if that bitch steps out of line or starts talking shit... I'll kill her."

I let out a sigh. "Thanks, Jack."

Just as I was about to leave, Jack called my name. "Shepard, glad to see that you're not such a tight ass bitch anymore."

I turned and looked at her. "What? You're the one that told me to be a 'tight ass bitch' in the first place."

"Is it true that you and Scarface are together?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Jack laughed. "Well I'll be damned, the salarian was actually right? Huh. Who knew?"

"Wait... What are you talking about?!"

 

After leaving Garrus in charge, I walked off Normandy with Jack following close behind. The doors to the docking bay opened and Miranda was outside waiting for me. Her eyes widened as she saw Jack and quickly pointed a finger at her.

"Hell no."

I let out a sigh. "She's here to help, Miranda."

"I didn't ask for her help, I asked for your help."

"If something does happen, Miranda, we're going to need her."

"You could have asked anyone else!" Miranda spat.

"Sorry, Princess. You're stuck with me." Jack smirked.

Miranda took a step closer to Jack. "Don't get in my way." She then turned around and started to walk away.

I sighed. This was going to be a great evening.

 

As we walked into the main plaza of Nos Astra, Miranda looked around the city.

"You have to give the asari credit." She said as I walked up to her. "Illium is a cultural marvel. Humanity can learn a lot from their ingenuity."

"And lots of money here, too. Soft people who'd make good victims." Jack ran her hands together. "This place is one bad day away from becoming Omega."

"From what Garrus said, this place is Omega." I commented.

"With fancier lights." Miranda added.

Just then I heard an asari crying on a communication channel talking to someone.

"You don't understand, I lost it near the transport terminal!" There was a pause. "It can't be replaced! It's a token from my bondmate! It's the only thing my child has to remember her father by! Please, if you find it... No, I... I understand."

"My contact will be waiting for us in the Eternity lounge." Miranda said as we walked passed a few kiosks and up a flight of stairs and into the lounge.

"Lanteia," Miranda said as we entered a private room.

"Ms. Lawson, I'm glad you made it. We've had a complication."

"Complication? What happened? Is Oriana all right?"

"She's fine, but you listed a man named Niket as your trusted source? He contacted me, warning that your father has sent Eclipse mercenaries to make a sweep."

"What?"

"He suggested that the mercs might be watching for you personally. He's offered to escort Oriana's family to the terminal instead."

"Who's Niket?"

"He's a friend. We go back a long way."

"You fucked him, didn't you?" Jack said with a smirk.

"Do you want me to bring in any of your other contacts, Ms. Lawson?" Lanteia asked.

"No," Miranda shook her head. "You and Niket are the only two I trust on this."

"You mentioned Eclipse mercs. What information do you have on them?" I asked the purple asari.

"I've confirmed that they're working for an organization Ms. Lawson warned us about. I could try to alert the authorities, but so far, they've done nothing illegal."

"You made the right decision, Lanteia. We'll handle this ourselves." Miranda said.

"So we're altering the plan?" I asked Miranda.

"We'll follow Niket's suggestion. We'll take the car and draw their attention." She then turned to Lanteia. "Have Niket escort the family to the shuttle. Give him full access to the family's itinerary, just to be safe."

"Understood, Ms. Lawson." The asari bowed her head.

"So the plan is for us to get shot down by Eclipse while your sister gets to safety?" I asked.

"Huh, maybe this trip won't be so boring after all." Jack commented.

"The mercs will be under orders to take my sister alive. They won't risk anything that could kill us... I hope."

"I doubt Eclipse will send all their people just to stop you. Do you want to give Niket backup?" I asked.

"He can take care of himself. Besides, any armed backup just draws attention to him."

"Then I'm ready whenever you are." I nodded.

"Thank you, Shepard. I hadn't planned on Eclipse... but I guess they never planned on you."

"You're sister will be safe, Miranda. I promise."

Miranda talked to the asari awhile longer before we departed the lounge and headed to the shuttle port.

 

"So tell me a little bit about your sister," I said to Miranda as I flew the shuttle to the destination that Lanteia gave us.

"There's really nothing to tell. I don't know much about her, Shepard. I try to stay out of her life; safer that way."

"That can't be true." I said as I looked at her. "Don't you think she-"

"Shepard, we're being followed." Jack interrupted.

Miranda cursed as two gunships came zipping passed us. "Damn it, those are Eclipse. They'll be dropping troops in the cargo areas."

"Good, I need to kill something." Jack commented.

"Let's try to land and see if we can make a deal with them." I said as I followed the gunships. "Maybe we can get out of this without any bloodshed. I'm going to set down under some cover behind them." I ordered.

"And let's hope they really do want to take us alive." Miranda stated.

Just as Miranda said that, bullets came zipping at us, pinging off the car as I tried to land. 

"Aw hell, one of the bullets just got the engine. Hold on!"

I clenched my teeth as my hands raced across the controls. The shuttle bounced on the concrete flooring of an open ceiling warehouse, and slid to a stop.

"Well, they're not firing at us anymore." Miranda said.

"Jack, stay sharp."

A merc dressed in Eclipse armor and protective shielding, placed his hands on his hips and looked at us as we climbed out of the shuttle.

"Since you’re not firing yet, I trust you know who I am." Miranda said to the merc as she walked towards him with Jack and myself in tow.

"Yeah," The merc said as he took a few steps forward. "You're the bitch that kidnapped our boss' little girl."

"Kidnapped? This doesn't involve you. I suggest you take your men and go." Miranda warned.

The man snickered. "You think you have it all lined up, huh? Captain Enyala's already moving in on the kid. She knows about Niket. He won't be helping you."

"What do you mean, Niket won’t be helping us?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," The man said as he flung his hand. "Nobody's going to get killed unless you do something stupid."

"Shepard, can I shoot him?" Jack pleaded.

"You walk away now, the kid will go back to her father, and nobody will get hurt."

"Miranda," I said as I turned to her. "He said 'kid'. I thought Oriana was your twin sister."

The merc laughed. "Is that what this bitch told you? No, she kidnapped our boss' baby daughter and he wants her back."

I let out a sigh. "Damn it, Miranda."

"She's not a baby, she's almost 19. It's complicated, Shepard. We share the same DNA, just not the same birthday."

I ran my hand over my brow and then I looked up at the man. "I would like to talk to this Captain Enyala."

"You don't want to talk to the captain," The merc said as he placed his hands behind his back. "She's not as polite as I am."

"Is that so."

"She's the best commando I've ever seen. I've seen her tear people in half with her biotics."

"Child's play." Jack said.

"Look, you're not getting Miranda's sister." I told the merc.

"Captain Enyala ordered us to give you one chance to walk away. But the whole time, we've been talking; my men have been lining up shots." The merc took a few steps forward, glaring at me. "When I say the word, we unleash hell on your little squad. So, I suggest you walk away nicely, unless you want things to get ugly."

I looked at the merc for a moment and then I looked up to see a canister of explosive just above a major piping system.

"You're right, things are going to get ugly."

I punched the merc right in the face as Miranda and Jack began to shoot the other mercs. I took cover and shot the canister, causing a massive explosion that took out about half of them.

"You will pay for that!" Yelled a salarian as he began to shoot. "Gamma team, Alpha leader is down. Require assistance!"

"Now this is what I am talking about!" Jack yelled as she stood up and used her shockwave. "DIE!"

"Shepard, we need to hurry!" Miranda shouted as more mercs poured into the shuttle area. "We need to get to Niket."

"Let me handle this!" Jack yelled as she used another shock wave, causing all the remaining mercs to fly into nearby walls and storage containers.

"Jack take front!" I ordered as we moved through the area.

It didn't take long before Jack called out from around a corner.

"It's clear, and I got one of their radios!"

 _"Team 4, do you read? Team 4!"_ Replied a voice on the radio as Miranda and I approached Jack.

"Let me see that;" Miranda said as Jack handed her the radio. "I'll patch us into their comm systems. That might give us an idea on what we are up against."

"Good idea." I nodded as we all stepped into the elevator.

"According to the specs I reviewed, we'll need to cut through the cargo processing yard to get to Oriana."

"What's the layout of the cargo yard?" I asked.

"We'll be moving through conveyor systems and there will be a lot of movement. We'll need to stay sharp."

"And most likely there will be a lot of hiding places for Eclipse mercs to hide out in." I added.

"Yes, and some of those cargo will be carrying hazardous materials."

"We can use those to our advantage if need be." I said with a nod. "And this friend of yours, are you sure he can be trusted?"

"Absolutely," Miranda smiled. "Niket is one of my oldest friends. I guess you could say he was my only real friend."

"Admit it, Cheerleader... he was your sex buddy." Jack smirked.

"We were... intimate, yes." Miranda said with a hit of annoyance. "He was the only person I didn't cut ties with when I left my father."

"Is there a chance your father could be using him to get to you?" I asked.

"I'm sure he's tried, but Niket's one of the few people who understand what my father is really like. I trusted him with my life when I ran from my father. He won't betray me now." Miranda let out a sigh.

"Tell me about your sister," I asked. "Why didn't you tell me we were saving a kid?"

"Oriana is my twin, genetically. But my father grew her when I was a teenager. She was meant to replace me. I couldn't let him do to her what he did to me. So, I rescued her. But she's not a kid, Shepard. She'll be 19 this year, practically a woman." Miranda sighed. "I guess... it didn't seem relevant at the time to tell you. I'm just very protective when it comes to Oriana, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, from what you told me about your father, he seems quite unpleasant."

"He is, and the sad thing is... I wasn't the first one he made. I was the first one he kept." My eyes widened in shock. "I was brought up with no friends, pushed to meet impossible demands." Miranda shook her head. "I wasn't a daughter to him. I was... I don't know what I was. Oriana has had a normal life. I made the right decision."

"Fuck, this sounds like a damn soap opera." Jack snorted.

I gave Jack a warning glare and then looked back at Miranda. "You did make the better choice, Miranda. And we'll stop your father from taking her."

The doors to the elevator opened and I stepped out to see two conveyer belts carrying cargo containers.

"Eclipse is most likely going to be on the other side of the conveyer line." Miranda whispered.

"Time your shots," I ordered. "We don't have time to play Cowboys and Indians with these morons."

"And here they come!" Miranda shouted. "Heads up!"

Jack popped her knuckles. "I'll take care of this." She stood next to me and I could see the biotics rush through her. She then lifted up her arm as a powerful biotic shock went ripping through the building. "I can take you all!"

"Combat drones!" Miranda shouted.

"Take them out fast!"

"Prepare to burn!" Yelled one of the salarian engineers.

_"This is Enyala! Keep that bitch back! Niket is nearing the transport terminal!"_

"Damn it! Shepard, we need to hurry!" Miranda cried out.

"Then let's do just that!"

It really didn't take long to finish off the first batch of mercs as we made our way deeper into the cargo yard. We rounded a corner and there were six LOKI mechs waiting for us.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Jack smiled as she pushed a wave of biotics.

Miranda and I used our overload, causing the mechs to fall quickly.

 _"I don't care how many mechs you lose! Just stall them, damn it!"_ Enyala yelled from the radio.

As a dozen or so mercs began to appear, I squatted down next to a shipping container and let out a sigh. "I'm running out of bullets." I said to myself. As Jack and Miranda were busy shooting at the mercs, I quickly scanned the room and then smiled as I saw an explosive container right next to a bunch of Eclipse. I aimed my pistol and took the shot, hitting the canister dead-on. The screaming of the mercs filled the room.

"You will pay for that, bitch!" Yelled a human merc as she jumped over a container and aimed her rocket launcher at me.

I jumped out of the way and the rocket missed me then hit the wall behind, causing my ears to ring. I quickly turned and used 'throw', causing her to fly into a moving container that was on the conveyer belt.

_"Divert everyone except my guard from Niket. I'll handle him and the kid personally."_

"Damn it, I'm not letting her get Oriana!" Miranda growled as the last merc fell.

"Shepard, found something." Jack said as she squatted down next to a dead salarian. "Looks like some sort of medi-gel container."

"That could be useful." I nodded. "Go ahead and bring it with us. Maybe Chakwas can do something with it. Let's move out."

"Wait, I think they might be around that corner," Jack said. "Let me go first, and I'll blow them the fuck up!"

I took a step back and gave Jack the 'go ahead'. It wasn't long before an evil laugh escaped Jack. Moments later Miranda and I joined in on the fun, killing off LOKI mechs and taking down the Eclipse mercs.

"God damnit!" Yelled one of the human mercs. "There are only three of them. Take them out!"

"I would like to see you try!" Yelled Jack.

"More hostiles to the left!" Miranda warned.

"And more combat drones, watch your backs!" I added.

"Shepard, we can cross through the cargo line, there!" Miranda suggested.

"Go, I'll cover you!"

While Miranda and Jack made their way through the cargo line, I continued to fire my pistol. I was just about to cross the cargo line when a large container blocked my path. When it finally moved, I noticed a salarian engineer standing in front of me.

"You will pay for what you have done!"

I used 'throw' again and forced him over the ledge of the conveyer system. I then hurried to Jack and Miranda as they continued to fight the mercs.

"The way out is through this junction and to the far elevator on the other side." Miranda pointed out.

 _"Shepard,"_ It was EDI. _"Eclipse operatives have attempted to delay you by disabling the elevator. I am overriding their lockdown. However, it will take me a few moments."_

"Go ahead, EDI. We need to finish taking out the garbage anyways." I stated.

Just then another group of mercs appeared and Jack stood up from her hiding spot. "Hello dead people," She said and then used her shockwave to toss most of the mercs into the air.

"ECLIPSE FOREVER!" Yelled an asari as she rushed towards Jack with her biotic's flashing.

She didn't get very far as she was lifted into the air and tossed into a cargo container. "Psycho bitches forever!" Jack laughed.

"I think that was the last one." I sighed. "EDI, you got the elevator up and running?"

_"Affirmative."_

"Excellent," I said as we made our way to the elevator. "Let's go ahead and-"

 _"Niket has reached the terminal."_ Came Enyala's voice over the radio. _"He'll switch the family over to our transport. Keep an eye out on sections three and four. I think the bitch is still alive."_

I turned to look at Miranda who had a very confusing look on her face. "Niket? But... that can't be right."

"So your fuck buddy sold yah out?" Jack laughed. "Am I the only one here that saw that coming?"

"Shut up!" Miranda yelled as the doors to the elevator door opened. "Maybe the captain knows we're listening in and she's feeding misinformation about Niket making a switch." I pushed a button on the elevator console and it slowly started to rise.

 _"Now leaving docking bay 78"_ The elevator VI said as music began to play.

"I just don't understand. Niket wouldn't do this to me. Damn it why can't this thing go any faster!?" Miranda hissed as she punched the elevator console.

"Great job, Cheerleader." Jack sighed, as the music began to sound sluggish and then stopped. "You broke the music."

"Did Niket know that you took Oriana for your father?" I asked.

"He just found out about that recently. It was too personal to involve someone else." Miranda ran her hands through her hair. "I never really thought about it, but maybe... no." Miranda shook her head. "He knew why I did it. He knew what I went through!"

"And what makes you so sure he wouldn't turn on you?" I asked.

"Because we loved each other, Shepard. We... we had something special. I trusted him with my life." Miranda shook her head. "He could've turned on me when I ran away, but he didn't. I'm sure my father tried to buy him off."

"Miranda, just because you loved each other doesn't mean anything. Look at what happened to me on Horizon."

"I know. But... if Niket didn't do it then, why would he do it now?"

"The only way to know the answer is to ask him." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

 _"Reaching docking bay 94. Have a pleasant day."_ The elevator VI announced.

Miranda was the first one to step off the elevator. As I followed her, I saw two asari, one was sitting down, a few mercs, and a human male.

The human male turned and stood there for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Miri?"

"Oh this should be fun." The arasi sitting down said as she grabbed her gun and stood up.

We quickly drew our weapons, causing the other asari to run for cover. She never made it as the Eclipse asari shot her down. I was going to assume the merc asari was Enyala.

"Niket, you sold me out." Miranda said with a stern tone.

"This is your mission, Miranda. How do you want to handle this?" I asked.

Miranda stayed silent for a moment. "Why, Niket? You were not only my friend, but... we had something special. You helped me get away from my father; you helped me get a better life."

"Yes," Niket said as his hands were raised. "Because you wanted to leave. That was your choice. But you stole a baby, Miri."

"I didn't steal her, I rescued her!"

"From a life of wealth and happiness? You weren't saving her, you were getting back at your father!"

"Happiness? You think she would be happy with him? You knew what he was like!" Miranda shouted. "How did he turn you, Niket? How did my father convince you to betray me?"

"Henry told me you'd kidnapped your sister all those years ago. He said I could help get her back peacefully. No trauma to the family. I told him you'd never do that, that he could go right straight to hell." Niket sighed. "When you finally told me what you had done... I called him back that night."

"You bastard!" Miranda cried out. "We've been through a lot; you could've at least let me explain!"

"I deserved to know you'd stolen your sister, Miri! I deserved to know you were working with Cerberus; but I had to hear it from your father first."

"I didn't tell you I was with Cerberus to keep you safe, to keep me safe!"

"How much did her father pay you?" I asked.

Niket stayed silent for a moment. "A great deal."

"Damn it, Niket!" Miranda yelled. "You were the only one I trusted from that life!"

"He knew you felt that way. That's why he bought me."

"So... you just took his money?" Miranda spat.

"Don't get holy with me, Miri! You took his money for years!"

I looked over at the asari who was still pointing her gun at my team. "So, I can add kidnapping to Eclipse's evil doing?"

"We're not kidnapping her, we're rescuing her." She then turned to Niket. "Come on, let's finish these bitches off and get out of here."

"Take your best shot!" Miranda said with a glare.

"I was just waiting for you to finish getting dressed," Enyala said with a smirk. "Or does Cerberus really let you whore around in that outfit?"

Jack let out a snort. "I like her. Are we still recruiting?"

I turned to look at Niket. "You said there would be no trauma to Oriana's family, but I think you are wrong. She has been with them for years now. You can't take that away from her."

"Henry can still give her a better life." Niket stated.

"You don't know what my father wants for her!" Miranda yelled.

"I know that I've been poor, Miri. I didn't much care for it."

"Look, asshole." Jack said just as Miranda was about to talk. "I don't care if this Henry guy is the King of Neptune. I grew up without a family, and it seems like this Orianna has a good life. I suggest you just back the hell away and give Cheerleader her sister, before this really gets ugly."

I had to admit, I was surprised at Jack's words. Perhaps bringing her really wasn't a bad idea.

Miranda let out a sigh. "Niket, all my father wants is to take a girl away from the family she's ever known. Doesn't that tell you what he really is?"

I looked at Miranda. "This isn't getting us anywhere, Miranda. Henry knows where your sister is. Relocating her won't work."

"Henry has no information about the location of Oriana." Niket said as he lowered his head.

"What?" Miranda asked with a raised brow.

"After I contacted your father, he paid me a great deal to find Oriana. I knew you had spy programs in your father's systems, so I kept everything I found private. He doesn't know about Oriana or her family. I wanted to do this my way."

"Which means that you’re the only loose end." Miranda said. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"I can't give you a reason." Niket swallowed.

I thought for a moment. "Miranda, he might be able to keep your father off Oriana's trail. Maybe say that you got to her first."

Niket let out a sigh. "I'll... I'll tell him that you hid her. That I don’t know where she is."

Miranda looked at Niket for the longest time. "I never, ever want to see you again. Do you understand? If I find out that you are working with my father, I will hunt you down... and I will kill you."

"I understand. Enyala, I will pay you as promised." Niket nodded as he let out a sigh. As he started to walk away, he turned back to Miranda. "If it means anything to you, Miri, I still... love you. I always have." 

Miranda lowered her head for a moment and then back to Enyala who had a gun still pointed at us.

"Are you going with him to get paid, or are you going to stay here and die?" I asked.

The asari looked at us for a moment and then lowerd her gun. "Like I care about the damn girl anyways. MOVE OUT!" She yelled at her mercs as the Eclipse began to scatter away.

"Come on," I said as I patted Miranda on the arm. "Let's go make sure Oriana and her family get on the transport safely."

As we headed to the elevator that would lead us to the transport shuttles, I saw something shinning at the corner of my eye. I bent down and picked up a locket and carefully opened it. There was a picture of an asari and a male human in it.

As the elevator started to move, Miranda let out a sigh. "I can't believe Niket sold me out." She leaned her head on the elevator wall. "I didn't even see it coming."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." I said.

"I let this get personal, Shepard, and I screwed up."

"You didn't screw up." I said. "You trusted someone who you loved, and that betrayal hurts more than anything in this whole universe."

Miranda turned to me. "You know what this whole fucked up ordeal has taught me today? It has taught me that my father is still finding ways to screw with my life. It's always been like this. My father gave me anything I ever wanted, but there was always a hook, an angle for his long-term plan. Whatever the hell that was." Miranda sighed. "But as much as he tried to turn me into exactly what he wanted, I'm my own person."

"Are there other people your father can use to get to you?"

"No, Niket was my only loose end in that life. My father is powerful, but he won't cross the Illusive Man. At least, I don't think he's stupid enough to try."

"Just remember that you still have Oriana. Your father can't ever take that away from you."

"Yes, I still have her." Miranda smiled. "Thank you."

 

After making sure there were no surprises with any Eclipse mercs, Jack made her way back to Normandy as Miranda and I made our way to the transport hub where Oriana and her family were at.

"There she is." Miranda said as she pointed to a young woman in a beautiful black and red dress. "She's safe... with her family." Miranda stayed silent for a moment and then grabbed my arm. "Come on, we should go."

"Wait, don't you want to say hello?" I asked.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what's right for her." Miranda stated. "The less she knows about me, the better."

"Oh come on," I snorted. "You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

"She's got a family, a life. I'll just complicate that for her."

"She doesn't need any details about your life with Cerberus, but would it really be so bad for her to know that she has a sister who loves her? If I could turn back time and go back to where I was on Mindoir with Caitlyn, I would. Don't waste this, you will regret it."

Miranda looked at her sister one more time. "Alright." She said.

"Enjoy your time together, I'll meet you back on Normandy."

Miranda smiled. "Thank you, Shepard."

I watched from the sideline for a few minutes as Miranda talked with Oriana. As soon as they embraced, I turned around and walked away smiling.


	18. The Oath of a Justicar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Mordin, and Thane make their way to an Illium spaceport to see if they can find a mystic asari who can help with the cause against the Collectors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry it's taken so long to post a chapter. I've been busy with RL stuff, and I was out of state for over a month. I really hope everyone has had an amazing Holiday Season and a Happy New Year so far! :) 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter,  
> xxx  
> ~Bel

I was still in my armor from Miranda's mission when I stepped into Liara's office.

"Shepard." Liara said with a smile as she stood up from her desk. "Please, sit."

"Thank you," I said with a nod and sat down. "You're working late, tonight."

"I always work late. I heard what happened at the Dantius Towers. Glad you found your assassin."

"Thanks, I think he will be a great asset to my team." I paused for a moment. "Liara, I wanted to apologize for my actions, yesterday. It was uncalled for."

Liara crossed her hands and placed them on her desk. "It's alright, Shepard. I owe you an apology as well. I know this should be about friendship and trust... but that's not the way it works on Illium." She placed her hand on her brow. "We're all under a lot of stress. I would join you on the Normandy if I could. Please, if you can't believe anything else, believe that."

"I do believe you." I smiled. "You mentioned something about hacking terminals earlier. Do you still want some help?"

"Yes," Liara nodded as she leaned forward and handed me a pad. "I was about to send Garrus the information when you walked in."

"Can you give me more intel on what we're trying to hack into?"

"Actually it's more like a distraction. Hacking the security node won't get you the data, it just creates a minor glitch in the system. You'll have a short time to find a local server left vulnerable by that glitch and upload the data to my system."

"Wait, wouldn't that leave your system vulnerable?"

Liara nodded. "Yes, but only for a short amount of time so that the data can be imported."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Just remember, when you hack one of the terminals, a server will open somewhere nearby for a short time. You can download data from there, if you hurry."

I looked down at the pad. "I'll give this to Garrus when I see him." I then stood up. "Now I have to go find this Dara you mentioned. Hopefully I'm not too late catching up with Samara."

"Samara is still here." Liara said. "My resources said that the Justicar is at the spaceport; although I would still check in with Dara. She might have more to tell you."

"Thank you." I said with a nod. "I'll catch you later."

"I'll be here." Liara said as she turned to her terminal.

 

I walked out of Liara's office and down the few steps to the main area of Nos Astra's plaza. When I turned the corner, I overheard a volus at one of the kiosks talking to an asari.

"Do you have anything flashier? I want something that says... 'I own this room... I own you'."

The asari sighed. "I'll see what I can do, sir."

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as I made my way down the hallway to shipping and transport. As I had expected, the same salarian as before was pacing back and forth.

"They won't let me in! I told them that I had valuable information and that I needed to get in there... No, they said something about an investigation about the death of Nassana. The bitch deserves it, but- hang on for a moment will you?" The salarian looked at me. "What do you want, human? I'm very busy on this important call."

"Earlier, we probably got off on the wrong start. You were rude to me, and I wasn’t... myself. So let’s start off on the right foot this time, shall we?"

"I'm sorry; I don't recall ever seeing you, human."

I looked at him for a moment and then shook my head. “Well I remember you, and I overhead what you were saying earlier. I was actually at the towers and one of my team members found this. Is it yours?" I handed him the data chit.

The salarian ran his OT over the chit and began to press some buttons. "Oh my!" He gasped. "The Korosa Generational Archive! You found it! Thank you!" The salarian sighed. "My whole family has been worried. That data is irreplaceable! I didn't think I'd get it back from Nassana's corporate buildings."

"Why is this data important?"

"It's a genetic history for the entire Korosa family. It's used for high-level reproductive negotiations. It would be like a human... pedigree, I suppose. Without it, you are bargaining from a greatly weakened position. Losing this would have hurt my family for generations, maybe even destroying it.”

"So then why didn't you have backups?" I asked.

"We did." Then the salarian shook his head. "A rival family introduced a computer virus, and our techs were sloppy. The virus destroyed all our data. I'd just spent a fortune getting the data recovered and reconstructed when Nassana went crazy. We live in a world of infinite data redundancy. To lose something so important because of one crazy asari bitch."

"She's dead though, you don't have to worry about her anymore."

"That's what my friend told me. He said a small band of mercs saved him from Nassana and her gang. I'm thankful for them, wish I knew who they were."

I wanted to tell him it was me, Garrus, and Tali... but I left it alone. "Well, make sure you are careful this time. And make backups!"

"Oh I will. Here, I have some credits. I want-"

"No," I raised my hands. "You keep it; get your family back on track."

"Wow, I really don't know who you are or what to say. Blessings be upon you; you've certainly blessed my family." The salarian bowed before walking away.

I let out a happy sigh and made my way to the shipping area. I wanted to see Seryna and tell her we made it out okay. When I approached her desk, she wasn't there. I looked over to another asari who was working on some paperwork.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Seryna?"

"She's not here anymore," The asari turned to me. "Oh, you're the one she was helping out with Nassana." The asari opened her bottom desk drawer and pulled out a chit. "She took a job off-world. Didn't say where. She left you a message, though. Here."

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed the data chit from the asari.

"No problem, have a nice day."

I walked a few meters away before I accessed the message.

_"It didn't dawn on me until after I dropped you off that you are 'thee' Commander Shepard. It was an honor to meet you. The news busted when I was packing up to start a new job off-world. The bitch is dead!"_ She laughed. _"I assume that means Thane is alive and he finished his job. Tell him that if I ever see him, I'll buy him a drink. Take care, Shepard."_

I placed the chit into one of my armor pockets and then headed to the transport area where Liara told me Officer Dara was located. It didn't take me long to find the ‘hole in the wall’ police station.

"Officer Dara?" I asked an asari who was looking at her computer terminal.

"Yes?"

"I'm Commander Shepard. Liara T'Soni told me you might have some information on where I can find an asari warrior named Samara."

The asari's eyes widened. "Wait. Why? Do you have a problem or," She then gasped and stood from her chair. "Did she kill somebody already?"

"Uhh, I don't think so." I stated. "I just need to speak with her."

"Good," She sighed in relief as she sat back down. "Samara's the first justicar I've seen on Illium. If I'm lucky, things will stay peaceful." Dara turned around and handed me a pad. "Here is all the information I have on her. She went to the commercial spaceport this afternoon."

"Do you know why she is there?"

"No, but if you meet her just be polite. Justicars embody our highest laws, and they usually stay in asari space. She's not used to dealing with aliens."

"Is she really that dangerous?" I asked.

"If you follow the laws, you've got nothing to fear. And a justicar would die without hesitation to protect the innocent. But their code orders them to stop lawbreakers. With lethal force, in most cases. And everyone skirts the law somehow on Illium. If someone tries to bribe her, she'd be obligated to gun them down as a matter of honor. I'm hoping to avoid that."

"Wait, you're an officer. Wouldn't Samara be helping you by fighting the criminals?"

"If a justicar kills an asari, none of us questions it. But if she killed a human... Do you think the Alliance would understand her actions and respect her authority? You can't even figure out your own religions."

"But not if their criminals. Justicars, to me, seem like the Council Spectres."

Dara let out a sigh. "Trust me; it's a big diplomatic incident just waiting to happen."

"Tell me more about these justicars."

"They're a monastic order. They've given up their families and possessions to follow their code. Most of them are on some lifelong mission, but they'll always stop to deal with any injustice they encounter; which can be a problem."

"Who governs them?"

"What? That's like... I don't know a good human metaphor. They represent their code. Our code." Dara thought for a moment. "It's closer to a religious group than a legal branch. No law-abiding asari would question a justicar's orders. Nobody becomes a justicar for personal gain. And they'd die before breaking their oaths."

"I understand. How can I get to the spaceport?"

"You can hail a cab over at that pedestal right over there." The asari pointed. "It will automatically take you there."

"Thank you for the information, Dara."

"You're welcome and good luck."

As I stepped out of the office, I hailed Normandy. "Joker, have Thane and Mordin gear up and meet me at the transport hub in a half hour."

_"Aye, Commander."_

I looked at my counter on my OT. 2300 hours. It was going to be a long night.

 

The shuttle ride to the spaceport was roughly a 30 minute flight. As I sat there watching the neon lights zip buy, an advertisement came on the shuttle radio that made me want to do a ‘face palm’.

_"You seem touchy; it's not biotic neural itching, is it?"_

_"I've tried everything."_

_"Don't let anyone know, but I had the same thing. Eternal-gel cleared it right up."_

_‘Eterna-gel; because nothing should stop you from embracing eternity.’_

"Oh my god."

"Do not recommend for human females." Mordin said as he turned to me. "Lots of side effects."

I slouched in the chair. "Thanks for the input, Mordin."

"Recommend nice lathering cream. Honey Milk. Aloe."

I was somewhat thankful Garrus wasn't here.

"I have come to realized that Illium is very expressive with their advertisements." Thane commented.

"I've noticed."

"Illium quite nice. Asari building structure resembles hive. Tall buildings filled with drones. Hmmm, curious." Mordin said as he ran his hand over his OT. "Social dynamic. Many queens competing for hive leadership. Odd feelings around asari. Unfamiliar. Reminders of old fertility contract negotiations."

I looked at Mordin. "Wait, you've been to Illium before?"

"Yes," Mordin nodded. "Many times."

"And these fertility contracts; are you saying that you're a father?"

"Yes."

“So your daughters…”

“Asari. Yes.”

I was somewhat shocked. "Where are they now?"

"Unknown." Mordin took a deep breath. "Part of contract. No contact in their lives."

My heart broke a little bit. "I'm sorry, Mordin."

Mordin shrugged. "Long time ago."

_"Approaching Nos Astra Spaceport section 5490. Please collect all valuables while exiting the shuttle. Have a pleasant day."_

When the shuttle landed, I got out and noticed a volus shaking his head before walking over to two turians. I lifted a brow, curiously, and then turned to Thane and Mordin. "Come on; let's go see if we can find any information on where Samara might be at."

We entered a nearby police station and noticed it was quite crowded. Turian, human, and asari police officers wandered the building calling out numbers and answering communications.

I walked over to an asari who was sitting at a desk. She looked up at me for a moment before returning to her pad. "Nice guns, try not to use them in my district. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for an asari warrior named Samara. Do you by chance know where she is?"

The officer raised her hand, offering me the seat across from her. I sat down as she pushed a few buttons on her terminal. "If you've got a score to settle with Samara, take it somewhere else. I've got more than enough trouble here already."

"I can see that, what's going on?"

The detective looked at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Commander Shepard, a council Spectre. I need to recruit Samara for my mission."

"Justicars usually work alone, but they are drawn to impossible causes."

"Self-correcting policy. Fortunate in our case." Mordin said from behind me.

"If you're getting her out of my district, I'll get you to her ASAP. She's at a crime scene."

"A crime scene?" I asked.

"Yeah, a volus was murdered last night. That's why it's so crazy in here. We're dealing with illegal red sand, a murder, fraud, and theft."

"Are you in charge here?"

"No, I'm second in command. Dectective Anaya," She bowed her head gently. "The Captain isn't here though. She's off investigating some turian smugglers."

"Nice to meet you, Detective. Can you tell me why Samara is here and why she is at this crime scene?"

"I think she's looking for someone and believes she can help. I'll work with a justicar all I can. Besides, she's been looking at crime scenes longer than our two life spans combined."

"If she is trying to help, why do you want to get rid of her?"

"My captain and other superiors want me to detain her. They're worried Samara will cause some kind of cross-species incident. But, her Justicar Code won't let her be taken into custody. If I try it, she'll have to kill me."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I have no interest in dying. So, if you're here to lure her away with some big noble cause before I have to carry out my orders, I'm thrilled to help you."

"Wait, so your Captain is sending you to certain death for no good reason? You have the right to disobey." I stated.

"Good to know, given numbers of times we're ordered to hazardous situations. Will inform Kasumi." Mordin commented.

"From what Garrus tells me, those hazardous situations happens about twice a day." Thane said.

I turned to face Mordin and Thane. "Damn it, you two. This is serious! Our mission is more important than all our lives." I shook my head. "Anaya's superiors are just being foolish."

"It doesn't matter, Shepard. I'm a cop, and I know my duty." Anaya sighed. "I've been ordered to detain her and I will... unless I can get her to leave my district first. Maybe you can convince her of that."

"I don't understand why she would kill a cop." I sighed. "I thought Justicars were supposed to be just."

"She would die defending an honest cop, but she'd fight an army of dirty cops to the death."

"But you're not a dirty cop." I pointed out.

"I know, and I admire her dedication. But her presence is still a big problem. I need her gone before I have to carry out my orders."

"Alright, I will see what I can do. Can you tell me a little bit more about the crime scene and why Samara might be interested in it?"

Anaya handed me a pad. "A volus merchant was murdered. It was a professional hit, so we're not dealing with junkies for a score. Most likely Eclipse mercs. Can't prove it though, but if the volus was dirty too, maybe it's just a deal gone bad. Why is Samara here? I don't know, but I doubt it's to investigate the murder of some corrupt volus."

"What can you tell me about these Justicars? Any insight on how to approach her?"

"Justicars are kinda like... hmm... humans might call them 'warrior monks'. They live by a complex code that compels them to punish the wicked and protect the pure. They've been a part of asari culture for over a millennia. I read adventure stories about justicars when I was a child. Approach her with ease; if she thinks of you as a threat, she will fight you."

"Thanks," I said with a nod. "How do I get to this crime scene?" I asked as I stood.

"Go out the door and take a left. It's a few blocks away. Look for the police line. I'll send word to my officers to let you in."

"Thanks."

"Be careful. The local Eclipse mercs have been all over those back alleys lately."

"Eclipse... again." I let out a sigh. "Thanks for the warning."

"We'd better find Samara before the detective goes after her." Mordin said as we walked out the door.

"Two blocks this way," I said pointing to the left. "Let's move."

We approached the police line roughly five minutes later. I noticed a cop car and a couple of officers guarding the alley that would most likely lead us to Samara.

"I'm Shepard," I said to the two asari officers. "Detective Anaya sent me to search the crime scene."

"She radioed us a few minutes ago telling us you were on your way, Spectre. Please, go on in. Be careful though, we're still not sure if all the Eclipse mercs have left the vicinity."

"Thank you." I nodded as I waved my team to follow my lead as we passed through the electronic police line and entered the dark Illium alley.

After a few minutes in the alley, I came across a large bin with broken electronic equipment and data pads. One of the pads was still blinking, indicating it wasn't fully broken.

"Wonder what this could be." I said as I grabbed the pad and read it.

_"Eria, let's consider this extra stock surplus. Ship the rest to Thax at his normal destination. He'll never miss a few lost pieces. Also, make sure you get rid of this message. The last thing we need is to have the fucking guild breathing down our necks."_

"I wonder who Thax is. I'll have to ask Liara." I said mostly to myself as I downloaded the information on my OT.

As we continued down the alley way, I finally gave my team the signal to stop as I snuck behind a box and looked around a corner to another alley way.

"Get the rest of Bravo squad prepped. Alpha squad went after that justicar 20 minutes ago, and they've just gone dark."

"Eclipse mercs." I whispered.

Just as I was about to stand, Thane grabbed my arm. "Shepard, a moment."

I looked at him for a moment as he bowed his head.

"Amonkira, Lord of Hunters. Grant that our hands be steady, our aim be true, and our feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant us forgiveness." Thane looked up at me and nodded.

All three of us came out of hiding shooting our guns in full force.

"Go with the sea," I heard Thane say as he sniped one of the mercs right in the head.

"Excellent shot!" Mordin complemented.

I had to agree with him.

It wasn't long before the asari vanguard fell to the ground followed by the LOKI mechs and three more human females.

"Great job," I nodded as we approached a police line. "I'm guessing this is the crime scene where that volus died. Let's see if the justicar needs backup."

We entered the room just in time to see a flying asari hit a wall and fall dead to the floor. I looked up to see an asari merc along with another asari standing on a balcony.

I couldn't tell if there were word's exchanged until I heard something along the lines of "We'll take you down, Justicar!"

Just as the merc said her words, she screamed as she was shoved from the balcony and onto the ground just across from where I stood. I looked up to see the other asari lit up in biotics and carefully jumped down. I was guessing that was Samara.

The Justicar walked up to the merc and placed her foot on the asari's throat.

"What was the name of the ship she left on?" Samara asked the merc.

"Go to hell!" The merc growled out.

Samara stayed silent for a moment. "Find peace in the embrace of the goddess." Then she broke the asari's neck.

She then turned and looked at me. As we walked to meet up with each other, she was the first to speak. "My name is Samara, a servant to the Justicar Code. My quarrel is with these Eclipse sisters, but I see three well-armed people before me. Are we friend? Or foe?"

"Friends." I said with a nod. "I'm Commander Shepard, this is Mordin Solus, and Thane Krios. I need your help with a critical mission, and I heard you could be a great asset to my team."

"You honor me, but I am in the middle of an investigation."

"And I'm sorry to ask you of this, but I need the best... and that's you."

"I sense the truth in what you say, and it humbles me. But I seek an incredibly dangerous fugitive."

"Dangerous fugitive?" I lifted a brow.

"Yes, I cornered her here, but the Eclipse sisters smuggled her off-world. I must find the name of the ship she left on before the trail goes cold."

"Responsible for volus death?" Mordin asked.

"No, that is not her way." Samara answered.

Then a voice from behind me caused me to turn.

"I wish you were willing to go with the human, Justicar. I've been ordered to take you into custody if you won’t' leave." It was Detective Anaya.

"You risk a great deal by following your orders, Detective." Samara said.

"I know, and before you kill me... please know that it's been an honor to-"

"I will not resist." Samara said.

"What?"

"My code obligates me to cooperate with you for one day. After that, I must return to my investigation."

"One day? I won’t be able to release you that soon." Anaya said.

"You won’t be able to stop me." Samara stated.

"Ummmmm," I said as I lifted a finger. "The human is lost here. Can one of you clarify what is happening?"

Anaya sighed. "I was trying to convince her to leave with you. But justicars and their Code..."

"The detective has been ordered to detain me; I can't force her to disobey an order."

"Samara waits one day. Then kills anyone in her way." Mordin stated.

"I'm afraid so." Samara said sadly.

I was getting a headache. "Alright, so Samara waits one day and then she goes on a killing spree. There has to be another way."

"Shepard," Samara looked at me. "While I am in custody, you can find the name of that ship. Do that; and I will join you. Then the Code will be satisfied."

"But a moment ago, you refused to give up your investigation. Now you will swear to follow me?" I really didn't understand what was going on. I was guessing it was my lack of sleep.

"If I stay, I will be compelled to kill many innocents to escape incarceration."

"Like me." Anaya pointed out.

"I may be killed and my quarry would be free to continue murdering. If I come with you and survive your mission, I can resume my investigation. To do that, I need the ship's name to track her to her next hiding place. It's a simple choice."

"A slim chance is better than no chance." Thane commented.

"We have a deal, but this Justicar Code seems quite strict. Ummm, no offence."

"None taken." Samara bowed her head gently. "It may seem strict to you, but this is my oath. The expedient path may be fast and simple, that does not make it the right path."

"So, do you have any leads on where I can find the name of this ship?" I asked.

"One of the mercs confessed that the volus merchant, Pitne For, is tied to this. Eclipse mercs are preparing to kill him."

"I knew it." Anaya growled.

"Get the truth out of him. He may know a way into the Eclipse base."

"Right." I nodded.

Detective Anaya let out a sigh as she walked over to Samara. "Well, I've got to get back to the station. I guess I've got to take you with me, Justicar."

Samara nodded and then looked at me. "Thank you, Shepard." She said as she followed Anaya out of the crime scene area.

"What's our first step, Shepard?" Thane asked.

"Search those dead asari for anything that might indicate what we are up against in the Eclipse hideout. Then, we find this Pitne For and see if he will cooperate or if I need to hang him up by his toenails."

 

The volus I was looking for wasn't hard to find. I was guessing he was the same Volus I had seen when I arrived at the spaceport.

"Pitne For?" I asked as I approached him.

"Hello, Earth-Clan.” He said, lifting his head up from reading a data pad. “If you're interested in weapons, I have a fine selection. Unfortunately, I am not open for business right now. If you will come back-"

"I'm not here to buy weapons." I said as I lifted my hands. "I need information, and I hear you might have some insight."

"Insight? I have no idea who you are, Earth Clan. I hardly disclose private information to total strangers."

I let out a sigh. "The Eclipse is out for your blood; I need your help to locate their base. Shouldn't we work together? Or should I just bring you over to the police station and have the justicar ask you some questions?"

"You're right, Earth-Clan. I'm desperate. I've got angry mercs after me, and that justicar... I think she wants to kill me too. Let's talk." He waved his small hands over to a private area. "I smuggled a chemical onto Illium that boosts biotic powers in combat. It also is toxic. I may have, ummmmm, forgotten to mention that to the Eclipse. So they are perturbed and want to kill me."

"It sounds like you're a swindler and your actions finally caught up with you." I said as I crossed my arms.

"True and true. But I haven't survived as a merchant this long without being able to tell when there's a deal in the making." He paused. "You want something from the Eclipse sisters."

"You have a good eye, Pitne For. They smuggled someone off-world. I need the name of the ship she left on. I heard you could get me into their base so I can find this information."

"I don't know about their people-smuggling operations. But I think you're right. They must keep records in their base."

"Do you know where it is?" Thane asked.

"Yes, and I have a pass card they issued me to bring my goods in. Well, I had to return that one, but I happened to make a copy."

"Excellent, hand it over." I said with a stern tone as I popped my knuckles.

The volus looked at me and then grabbed a data chit that was in one of his pockets and handed it to me. "Here, take it."

"Thank you for your cooperation." I said “Can you tell me more about these Eclipse sisters? They seem to be different than the other Eclipse mercs I have run into."

"It's a sisterhood." The volus said. "And each sister commits a murder to earn her uniform. Wasea, their leader, is very dangerous..."

"Do you think your partner was killed by a wanna-be sister?" I asked.

"I don't know." Pitne For said as he shook his head. "I just know that I need to get out of here as soon as possible before I'm next."

"Where is the base located?" I asked.

"The information is all in that data chit."

The Volus walked away as I looked down at the chit. "Come on," I said to Mordin and Thane. "Let's go to the Police Station and tell Anaya what we found so far.”

We entered the police station and headed to Anaya's desk. To my surprise, Samara was sitting on a ledge behind her, meditating.

"Anaya, we found something. This chit will get us into the Eclipse base." Then I looked at Samara. "You didn't lock her up?"

Samara opened her eyes. "Any attempt to put me in a passive restraint system will be regarded as a hostile action, and I will be forced to attack."

"Yeah, that." Anaya commented. "Although it's a great honor to have a justicar here, but I could do without the honor of having her kill me."

"I'd like to avoid killing you, detective. Unfortunately, the moment my code dictates I must, I will. There is only the Code." Samara said.

"She says this kind of thing like she's talking about what to eat for dinner." Anaya sighed. "I think that's what scares me the most."

"Don't worry, we'll find the name of that ship. Mind if I use one of your computer terminals?"

"Sure, you can use the one on the left." Anaya pointed. "Also, if you need a shuttle, there are some unmarked cars you can borrow. Just use the keyword NOP345."

"Thanks."

I walked over to the computer terminal, turned it on, and plugged in the chit. "Hmm, looks like the base is on the other side of this district. Roughly ten minutes away by shuttle."

"Curious. Nos Astra big city. Why so close to Police station?" Mordin asked.

"It's actually kinda genius if you think about it." I said as I downloaded the data from the chit to my OT. "The closer you are to your enemy, the further you are away."

"I see your point." Thane said.

I looked at my OT. 0023 hours.

"Come on; let's go find the name of that ship."

We took the borrowed unmarked police car and flew to our destination. Even with it being in the middle of the night, the traffic was quite horrendous.

"There." Thane said as he pointed to a building. "Looks like this could be the place."

I placed the shuttle down behind a few crates and opened the hatch. "Let's scout a perimeter and see if we can find the main entrance. Look for elevator hatches, a door, something."

It didn't take long before Mordin called out to me on my radio. _"Shepard, found locked elevator."_

"I'll be right there."

Thane was already at Mordin's side when I arrived.

"Let's see if we can't get this door open." I ran my hand over my OT and then pushed a few buttons on the elevator panel. The light of the door turned from red to green and then slid open. "Let's go."

"Seems like we're going down." Thane said as the elevator doors closed and started to move.

After a few minutes, the doors to the elevator opened. There was a LOKI mech waiting for us, but I quickly took it out before it could shoot. We took a few minutes to get an idea of our surroundings.

"Looks like we're at a shipping yard of some sort." Thane said as he looked out a window. "I see some gunships across the way."

I stood next to Thane and looked to where he was pointing. "I have a feeling we might be running into one of those things."

"You're probably right."

"Come on, let's see if we-"

"There they are!" Yelled an asari. "Get them!"

I turned to see a small band of mercs across the way heading in our direction.

“And it starts! Let’s take them out!” I ordered as we entered an adjacent room filled with cargo containers, medical supplies and canisters.

_"Shepard, my scans confirm that the chemical compound in the canisters will boost biotics. However, concentrated exposure will cause severe tissue damage. I recommend limited exposure."_

"Thank's for the warning, EDI." I said as I turned to Thane. "You think you can use this stuff to our advantage?"

"Of course."

A canister of red toxic fumes came pouring at my feet as I shot a merc. A beeping sound came from my suit, indicating that the toxic levels were slowly rising.

"We need to hurry and get to the other side of this room!" I shouted.

I watched Thane used a biotic move to lift a merc from her hiding spot and toss her over the edge. It didn't take much longer before the merc band was defeated.

"Let's move!" I coughed as my team ran through the toxic fumes and to the other side.

"Toxic levels dropping." Mordin commented. "Safe. For now."

"Spoke too soon, Mordin." I said as another bunch of mercs came out of a doorway.

Thane grabbed his sniper rifle and quickly took out a merc in one shot. It wasn't long after that before the last bunch of merc sisters were defeated.

"Great job, you two." I said as we entered into another room. "Now, let's see if we can't-" Just then I raised my hand to still my team as I heard a whispering voice. I carefully made my way to a door and placed my ear upon it, trying to hear what was going on.

"Oh, Goddess! Oh, Goddess, don't let them see me. What am I doing here?"

I opened the door and stepped in. I carefully looked around the room, but saw nothing. I was guessing someone was hiding, so I gestured Mordin and Thane to enter the room, causing the doors to close. Just as I predicted, the merc slowly popped her head out from behind a desk. I quickly drew my pistol, aiming at her.

“Don’t move.” I ordered.

"Wait! Please! Stop!" She cried.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Elnora and I am not one of the Eclipse sisters!"

"Then why are you wearing their uniform?" I asked, not buying one word the asari was saying.

"I'm new and I thought Elnora the mercenary would be cool... but I didn't know what they were really like!"

"You honestly think I should believe that? How old are you?"

"I'm 92."

"That's quite young for an asari. What do these Eclipse sisters do that you don't like, Elnora?" I asked.

"I thought we'd be flying around the galaxy shooting up bad guys and stuff, right? But no, they just sell red sand and illegal weapons tech."

"So then why didn't you join the asari Commando's?"

The asari frowned. "They said I didn't have the right technique to become one."

I looked at her oddly. "What else have the Eclipse sisters been doing?"

"Well, they smuggled an Ardak-Yakshi off-world."

"Ardat-Yakshi? What does that mean?" I lifted a brow.

"It's an ancient asari word for something that... I thought was just a superstition; until now. It means 'demon of the night winds'. I didn't think they were real, but the boss said that this scary lady was one."

"Perhaps this is the same person Samara was looking for." Thane said.

"What was the name of the ship she left on?" I asked Elnora.

"I... I have no idea. It was a few days ago and like I said, I am new. They don't tell me anything. I bet if you head to where the boss is at, it's somewhere in her library."

"Get out of here," I said as I took a step forward. "And if you so much as jaywalk, I will find you."

"Y..yes, Ma'am! Okay, I'm going! Thank you!"

The asari rushed out of the room and I let out a sigh. "Come on."

"Do you think it was wise to let her go?" Thane asked. "She most likely lied to you about not wanting to become a merc."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." I commented. "I hope she will do the right thing and leave the merc business for good."

After searching the room for spare ammo, we made our way up a flight of stairs and through a doorway that lead us outside.

"Shepard, on your right." Thane warned.

A dozen mercs with LOKI mechs headed our way.

"Be careful. There are more of those toxic containers lying around."

"Shepard, back me up." Mordin said. "Have idea."

I nodded to Mordin as he slipped his way over to cover and messed around with his OT settings. Then he stood up and shot a canister with his pistol, causing the red toxic mist to pour out. Then he used his 'Incenerate', causing a massive explosion that knocked me on my ass.

"Damn!" I yelled as bits of metal, plastic, and mech parts came raining down upon us.

"Excellent shot." Thane said as Mordin stood from cover.

I stood up and turned around to see that the explosion really did take out every merc and mech. "Come on," I said as I lead my team to the other side of the room. "Let's try to make our way there."

"Due to explosion, advise caution on where you stand." Mordin pointed out. "Floor not stable."

"Mordin, you really are a mad scientist, aren't you?"

"Mad? Not mad. Quite happy."

I sighed.

Ten minutes later, we finally managed to make our way to the other side of the building. We entered and made our way up a flight of stairs that lead us outside once again. This time the only thing that was waiting for us were a few LOKI mechs and we took them out quickly before rounding a corner.

"Look there," Thane pointed. "Looks like one of the gunships we saw earlier."

"Let's try not to get its attention." I stated. "Stay low and-"

"Sisterhood forever!" Yelled one of the human mercs. "Remove those intruders immediately! Especially that drell and salarian! NO BOYS ALLOWED!"

As we started the firefight, I noticed that the gunship had begun to move. Luckily, it just took off and didn't attack us. Within about five minutes, the last sister merc fell and I let out a sigh. "Damn, these bitches are getting ruthless."

After a few minutes of catching our breath, we took a flight of stairs up and into an office.

"There has to be something here." I said. "Search around and see if we can find anything."

After about five minutes of looking through the paperwork, pads, and data bases, I came across a file in one of the computer terminals.

_"Well, it's official! Little baby Elnora is finally a full-fledged Eclipse merc! I earned my uniform last night when I killed that ridiculous volus. Up close, exploding rounds. Blew the little bastard's suit wide open!"_ Elnora laughed. _"I can't wait to see some real action! Next time I go home, my friends are going to be so jealous."_

I slammed my fist against the console. "Damn it!"

"Elnora was the killer. So much for second chances." Thane said.

"Detective Anaya would want to see this." Mordin commented.

"Agreed. Looks like the name of this ship isn't here, though. Let's continue forward."

We followed a small staircase up and through another door that lead us back outside. "There's something wrong." Thane said. "I don't sense any mercs."

"There are two LOKI mechs over there." I pointed. "Take them out."

The mechs were destroyed immediately. I walked out into the open area and stopped. A feeling swept through my body and I quickly turned to a humming sound.

"Crap, a gunship!" I yelled. "Take cover!"

"So how do we plan on taking this thing down?" Thane asked.

"Mordin, got any more explosive ideas?"

"Not at moment." Mordin yelled. "FENRIS mechs incoming."

It took longer than it probably should have; but the gunship finally went down about fifteen minutes and a lot of clips later.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, wiping the blood that came from my cheek.

"I'm fine." Thane nodded.

"Mordin?" There was no answer. "Mordin!?"

"Here." Mordin said as he raised his hand from across the way. "Foot trapped."

"Hang on," I called out as I rushed to him.

Thane helped me lift the debris off Mordin's leg. "Is it broken?"

"No," Mordin shook his head. "Will be fine. Thank you."

I patted Mordin on the head and then sat down next to him for a moment to breathe. "I think we're getting too old for this shit, Mordin."

Mordin chuckled as he closed his eyes for a moment. I looked at my OT. 0300. No wonder I felt exhausted. I looked up to see Thane standing by a balcony edge, watching the sunrise. I got up and walked to him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I spent the last two years here. I had a purpose, a goal. Now that I've accomplished it, something occurs to me."

"What?" 

"In all that time, I never looked at the horizon. It is... spectacular."

I placed my hand on his arm. "It sure is. Come on," I said waving my hand and walking over to Mordin. "Let's go find this ship's name so we can get back to Samara."

Thane and I helped our mad salarian scientist up and then headed for a door. As we got to the end of a long hallway, I noticed a volus standing by a vending machine.

"Odd." I said.

Just then the Volus turned around and bumped into me. He stumbled back and then looked up.

"I am a biotic god!" He said as a flash of biotics covered his body. "I think things... and they happen!" He walked passed me and looked at Thane. "Fear me, lesser creatures..." He then turned to Mordin. "For I am biotics made flesh!"

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Most likely experimented on by Eclipse." Mordin commented. "Advise caution."

"I am a great wind that will sweep all before me like a... a great wind." The Volus shouted. "A great biotic wind!"

"Uh-huh." I said unamused.

"Yes, the asari injecting so many drugs into me was terrifying, but then I, Niftu Cal, began to smell my greatness!"

"Lord, kill me now." I sighed.

"They may laugh when I fall over, but they don't know what I know in my head... that I know that I am amazingly powerful." He then looked at Thane. "FEAR ME!"

Thane just looked at me and shrugged.

I ran my hand over my brow. "Are you part of Pitne For's trade group?"

The 'high' biotic volus turned to me. "When I was mortal, I worked for Pitne. Poor soul is probably terrified that I have not returned."

"Hasn't reported your disappearance." Mordin stated. "Likely doesn't want his departure delayed."

"I get the distinct impression Pitne prefers money to friends." Thane added.

"Yeah, Detective Anaya never mentioned a missing volus report." I agreed.

"BAH!" Niftu growled. "I will wreak a just revenge upon his people!"

"Wait, aren't his people... your people?" I asked.

"The time will come when I will destroy all who oppose me. But first, the leader of these mercenaries is in the next room there." Niftu turned to face the door in the next room. "I shall toss Wasena about like a rag doll!"

"Hmmm," Mordin shook his head. "Lessened awareness and cognitive abilities. Odds of survival low."

"Agreed." Thane said.

"I will tear her apart! My biotics are unstoppable!" The volus yelled as he turned to me. "I am biotic wind! Join me!"

"More like a biotic fart. Wasea will tear you apart. Take a nap; you'll feel better." I suggested.

"Are you mad?" The volus asked me. "I'm unstoppable!" Then he turned to the door. "Feasting on her biotic-rich blood will be the last step of my ascension into god-"

I pushed the volus gently and he fell to the ground with a thud. I crossed my arms and waited a few minutes as he tried to stand back up.

"But... but... great wind! Biotic god! I'm... I... what was I saying? I'm... tired."

"Why don't you go lay down over there? If I need a biotic wind, I promise, you'll be the first one I call."

"You... may be right. Yes, I'm tired... I'll nap. Destroy the universe... later..."

I watched as the Volus staggered his way down the corridor and out of sight. I let out a sigh.

"Nicely done." Mordin complimented.

"Thanks, let's go find Wasea. Maybe we'll be lucky and she'll just tell us what the name of the ship is without having to go into battle. I really need a nap myself." I said as I let out a small yawn.

We entered the room and noticed a purple asari pacing back and forth by a desk drinking a beverage while reading something on a data pad.

"Wasea!" A merc yelled, warning her about our arrival.

She looked at me and then placed the pad and cup on her table. "So you're the ones who came barging in here without an invitation. What do you want?"

"We don't need to fight, Wasea. I know you smuggled a Yadka-coochie off Illium and I need the name of that ship."

"Ardak-Yakshi." Mordin corrected.

"Whatever," I shrugged. "You give me that, I walk out of here and you can carry on with your evil girl club business."

"You know, everything has gone to hell since we smuggled that filthy creature off-world. You want her, that's fine by me... but not until I take the pleasure in turning your head into a pulpy mass!"

My eyes widened as a container came flying at me with full force. I quickly took cover as the container hit the back wall behind me. Causing the toxic gas to spread.

"Take them out!" Wasea ordered.

"A fight it is then," I growled.

After about ten minutes of fighting, Wasea was the only one left.

"If you're helping the justicar, you're deep into something terrifying!"

Wasea tried to use her throw on me, but I beat her to it. She cried out as she landed into a pile of containers. Then I walked up and pointed my gun at her.

"The name of the ship, Wasea."

Her eyes became slits as she looked up at me. "You help that justicar, you're accepting your doom."

"The name of the ship!"

"Go to hell."

I lowered my head and then pulled the trigger, killing the Eclipse Captain. "Damn it."

"Name of ship here somewhere." Mordin said.

"If Elnora wasn't lying, she said something about Wasea's library. Let's search and see if we can't find it."

 

"Shepard.... Shepard...."

I opened my eyes to see Thane looking down at me. "We found it."

"Oh no," I said with a yawn. "I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

"No harm done." Thane said. "You look quite exhausted." He then handed me the pad.

_"Jona,  
There is a justicar here! Probably looking for the one we sent off on the AML Demeter. I was happy to see her go; she chilled me to the bone. I just hope this justicar doesn't mess with my operation here._

_The sisterhood is doing well and we are on track of overtaking Omega's Eclipse within two months. Hopefully that idiot Jaroth didn't cost us much when he went after Archangel._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Your sister,  
Wasea" _

"Our golden ticket." I said with a smile. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"You also might be interested in this." Thane said as he handed me another pad. "Mordin found it."

"Hmmm, looks like a shipping manifest." I continued to read and then looked up at Thane. "It shows that Pitne For sold 2000 units of Minagen X3 to the Eclipse. Along with 600 units of illegalized red sand."

"Proves the volus is a criminal."

"And I bet Detective Anaya would like to see it." I looked at Mordin who was sitting at a desk across from me. "Good find, Mordin."

"Lots of information on Eclipse mercs. Downloading intel for Detective Anaya."

"I'm sure she would appreciate it. As soon as that's complete, let's head out. Hopefully Samara will join us, and then... a nap."

 

As we approached the Police building, I noticed Pitne For standing next to the entrance.

"Awww, you are back." He lifted a hand. "Thank you for removing the Eclipse threat, Earth-clan! It will take months to rebuild their organization. Also..."

Here it comes...

"Merely out of curiosity; when you were poking about, did you perhaps run across a shipping manifest that belongs to me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Mordin, did you come across a manifest that belongs to Pitne For?"

"Unsure."

"Ahhh, I see... If you change your mind, Earth-clan, returning the manifest would be very profitable for you. If you give it to the detective, her reward will be just a pat on the back."

I looked at the volus for a moment and then entered the police building. I walked over to Samara, who was sitting in the exact same spot when I last saw her.

"I've got the name of the ship." I said as I handed Samara the pad. "Your fugitive left here two days ago on the AML Demeter."

The asari looked at the pad and then back at me. "Shepard, you impress me. You fulfilled your part of the bargain, and I will fulfill mine." Samara jumped down off the ledge behind Anaya's desk. "I am ready to leave immediately, if that will satisfy your superiors, Detective?"

Anaya let out a sigh of relief. "You're free to go, Justicar. It has been an honor having you in my station. And it's nice you didn't kill me, too."

"Samara, one of the Eclipse mercs told me that this person you are looking for is an Adat... Ardat something or other."

"Ardat-Yakshi." Mordin said.

"Yeah, that. Is this who you're really after?"

"And you continue to impress me. Yes, I was here tracking her down. She is a dangerous criminal and I will bring her to justice. After your mission is complete, of course."

I nodded. "Thank you very much, Samara."

"Before we continue, however, I must be sworn to your service, so that I am never forced to choose between your orders and the Code." Samara let out a deep breath and then her eyes turned white. I took a step back as Samara began to glow a blue light as she knelt before me. "By the Code, I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices; your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code." Then she stood up, her white eyes now fading to her normal blue color.

"Wow," Anaya said as she looked at me. "I never thought I'd see a justicar swear an oath like that."

"If you make me do anything extremely dishonorable, I may need to kill you when I am released from my oath." Samara warned me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I bowed my head. "Thank you for your dedication, Samara. I can see this is a very important act for you."

"Truly, the life of a justicar can get quite lonely. I am looking forward to serving with a company of honorable heroes. Shall we return to your ship?"

"We will, but one moment." I turned to Anaya. "Got some news for you; I have proof that Eclipse killed the volus merchant." I handed her a pad that had the information about Elnora on it. "I didn't catch her though, I'm sorry."

"Hmmm, interesting. Not sure if I can verify it though, it would be inadmissible." Anaya said.

"I vouch for Shepard and any evidence she brings forward." Samara stated.

"I accept the judgment of the justicar." Anaya nodded. "I wasn't sure about trusting a stranger, and a human at that, but you came through. I'll keep an eye out for this Elnora and run her name through the channels."

"Thanks, also... you might be interested in what Mordin has."

Mordin stepped up to the desk. "Data files on Eclipse. Names. Places. Security codes."

"Wow, thank you. This will help a big deal." The asari detective said.

"Also. Found this." Mordin handed her a pad. "Pitne For smuggler. Smuggled red sand and illegal weapons to Eclipse."

"I'll send in some officers to arrest him and his cohorts. Here, I know it's not much, but we got this small discretionary bounty fund. It's yours." She handed me a credit chit. "I also want to thank you again for getting Samara out of my district. I can tell my granddaughters about meeting a justicar. And you've just upped my chances of living long enough to have grandkids."

"The pleasure was all mine." I then let out a sigh. "We probably should get going."

"Be well." The asari smiled. "And Shepard... value the justicar. I've never heard of one working with humans before. She might be able to teach you things no other can."


	19. A Day on Illium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While spending the day on Illium, Garrus and Shepard run into a couple of old friends, buy some more fish, help Liara, and go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, new chapter is in!! I am happy to announce that I will be posting chapters more frequently then just once a month. My partner in crime has been working hard on her story, and she's slowly catching up with me. :) Hurrays.
> 
> Chapter is rated PG-13 for some language. (Don't worry, kids. Shakarian lovemaking is coming up soon!)
> 
> Love to all,  
> Enjoy the read, <3

After introducing Samara to Kelly; I left my yeoman to help our new recruit settle in. I entered the armory and headed for my locker. As I opened it, I closed my eyes and leaned up against it. Damn, I was tired.

"There you are," Garrus said as the port side doors opened. "You were gone a lot longer than I thought you’d be."

"Me too," I placed my breastplate onto the table bench and began to unclasp my armguards. "But mission complete. Miranda's sister is safe, and we got ourselves a justicar."

"You look exhausted." Garrus pointed out.

"I am," I sighed. "Oh, before I forget." I grabbed the small data pad that was in one of my armor pockets and gave it to Garrus. "It's more hacking intel from Liara."

Garrus looked at the pad as I finished removing my gear.

"I was planning on helping her this afternoon before our date. Did you want to come with me?" He asked.

"I would love that," I smiled. "But first, I think a shower and a nap are in order."

Just then Garrus looked at me oddly and ran his hand over my cheek. "You're hurt."

I turned and looked in the mirror that was hanging inside my locker. "Oh, it's just a scratch. It probably happened when the gunship exploded."

"A gunship exploded?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the most exciting part."

"Oh?"

"Mordin almost blew us up. You would be impressed on how big that explosion was."

Garrus let out an annoying sigh. "This is why I need to be by your side at all times, Shepard. Not only do I miss the fun, but I need to protect you from crazy ass mad scientist salarians!" He shook his head. "Come on, let's go to your cabin and I will get you patched up."

"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine." I closed my locker.

"It's either me or Chakwas. Take your pick."

I glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He glared back. "Wouldn't I?"

"Fine... fine... I'm too tired to argue with you, but I will remember this." I teasingly grumbled.

 

"Where is your medi-gel?" Garrus asked as we entered my cabin a few minutes later.

"In the middle drawer, bottom desk." I said as I stepped into my bathroom. "Give me about ten minutes to take a quick shower."

After washing the grime, blood, dirt, and whatever else that was caked to my body; I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my bathrobe. I walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later to see Garrus sitting on my couch reading over the data pad that had Ashley's poems.

"Ash really loved her poetry," Garrus said as he looked at me. "I kinda miss her random ones she used to say."

I smiled as I walked to my drawer and pulled out a clean tank top and pajama bottoms.

"I do too; she always had a way of letting you know how she felt through the poems." I then turned to him. "Go ahead and read one."

"Alright;" Garrus said with a nod. "Let's see, oh here is a good one. This is called 'Calibration'. I wonder if she picked this one just for me?"

"Probably." I smiled.

_Stoicism works  
in matters of love  
for me, the epicures  
bent suits a passion,  
I study it, and yet,  
there's a balancing act.  
Although cushioned  
within my  
passion, my sensitivities  
are positioned  
more stoic for sure  
in matters of romance  
for the classic reason:  
I don't want to get hurt.  
It's best, I think, in  
sincere iteration  
to piecemeal my heart  
in moderation.  
(Poem by Viki) _

There was a moment of silence. "I don't get it. What does this poem have to do with calibrations?"

"Just a different point of view, Garrus. That's what makes poetry amazing." I placed my pajama bottoms on before dropping my robe. Just as I was about to slip on my tank top, I felt Garrus behind me, gently running his talons along the lower part of my back.

"I didn't realize you had scars here." He said softly.

"I'm still healing," I slipped on my tank top. "Chakwas said it's going to take a while for me to fully heal, new body and all. And I'm pretty sure my attitude this past week hasn't helped either." I then turned to him. I could see the worried look on his face, so I grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. "I'll be okay, Garrus."

Garrus let out a sigh and then led me to my bed. "Sit."

I sat down as Garrus opened the small medi-gel jar and knelt before me. He scooped up the blue slop and gently ran his talon over my cheek. "There."

"Thank you."

Garrus stood up and placed the jar on my nightstand. "You better get some rest if you're going to spend the remainder of the day on Illium with me."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked. "At least until I fall asleep?"

Garrus looked at me for a moment and then nodded. As he sat on my bed and leaned up against the headboard, I scooted close enough to where I could place my head on his chest. He then wrapped his arms around me as I nuzzled into his embrace.

"You know," I said with a yawn. "Even though you're blueish gray and he's green... I really think you and Thane are quite alike."

"Oh? In what way?" Garrus asked as he gently began to rub my arm.

"He really... likes to snipe things."

"Well if you're not going to listen to me, then maybe listen to him. Learning the ways of the sniper rifle can really benefit you and the team."

"I think I will leave the sniping to the-" I yawned. "Professionals. My pistol is perfect for me."

Honestly, if Garrus said anything else after that, I didn't hear him as I fell into a sweet and happy slumber.

 

I woke up six hours later feeling rested and refreshed. Garrus was gone, but that didn't really surprise me. I got out of bed, put on my N7 sweat pants and a t-shirt, and made my way over to my computer. My terminal was flashing, indicating I had unread messages. 

_From: Illusive Man_

_Shepard,_

_We recently had an incident involving the geth at one of our outposts in the Skyllian Verge. Don't worry; I'm not sending you off to chase anything down. Our operatives waged a highly successful battle against a geth scouting party and credited their success to a new advanced electrical attack device that we finally let them take out of the lab. Since their unit is being reassigned for some R &R, I thought you should take custody of the weapon in the meantime._

_The weapon is called the Arc Projector, and it's on course for Illium now, and should arrive within 36 hours. Hopefully you will use it and deem it worthy. The weapon has gone through plenty of tests that indicate it overloads kinetic barriers and synthetic enemies particularly well._

_We know this weapon works. Now we want to see what it can do in the right hands. If all goes well, we'll use your tactics to train other operatives. Here is a side note of what one of the researchers put together. Good luck, Shepard._

_~The Arc Projector ionizes targets with a nonvisible laser to ready them for a high-voltage electrical attack. As the lightning-like bolt hits its first target, a sophisticated auto-targeting system paints succeeding targets with the ionization laser, allowing the electricity to take the path of least resistance and arc between them. An entire enemy strike team can be shocked to death with a few pulls of the trigger. ~_

_-Illusive Man  
_

I had to admit, the weapon sounded quite interesting. And if it worked well with barriers, it might be useful if we encountered those ugly ass collector bugs again.

_From: Felix Hemmingway_

_Commander, as per Lieutenant Jeff Moreau's request, we have successfully made cutting edge armor based on the 21st century video game: Dragon Age Origins. If you are interested in this armor, we can have one shipped to you immediately._

_+15% Power Damage  
+10% Shield Strength  
+5% Heath Restore_

_We are still trying to tweak the specs, hoping that in a few more months we can add recharge speed and up the shields and power damage._

_Good luck out there, Shepard. We're counting on you._

I let out a sigh as I ran my hand over my head. Jeff requested armor from a video game? Why wasn't I surprised? Although, from what the attached picture looked like, the armor kinda looked bad-ass.

_From: Jacob Toombs._

_I have two words for you, Kate Shepard. Traitorous bitch!  
I can't believe I actually fell for it. You did that buddy act when I had the gun on that Cerberus scientist, telling me you understood. Now, I find out you're working for them?_

_Fuck you, Shepard. Tests were done on me that you can't even imagine. For years, Cerberus did them. They tortured me! They used me as a damn lab rat. And now you're teamed up with them like they're any other merc band?_

_You were on Akuze! How can you turn your back on our team? How can you even live with yourself? Did you forget that Thompson, Carter, Stevens, and everyone else in our unit died because of them!?"_

_Guess what? I've got my own merc team now. And I plan on killing any Cerberus team I find. If I run into you, don’t expect any different._

I frowned as I stared at the screen. Another one of my friends calling me a traitor. I guess when it comes to Jacob Toombs, I shouldn't be surprised. He had the right to hate Cerberus for everything that they did to him. Hell, I hate Cerberus for what they did to him. But right now Cerberus is my only chance of stopping the Collectors from taking every human in this galaxy.

 

I walked into the Mess Hall about a half hour later and went over to Rupert, who was cooking something that smelled quite delicious.

"Rupert, what's for lunch?"

"Commander, glad to see yah." The cook bowed his head. "Today's lunch menu is chicken cordon bleu. Would you like a piece?"

"Yes, please. I'm actually quite famished. Did Lawson have lunch today?"

"No, I was about to bring her some."

"I'll take it to her," I said with a smile. "I have to talk to her anyways."

"Of course." Rupert nodded. "Give me a minute to fix your plates."

Normandy's cook handed me two plates a few minutes later. I bowed my head in thanks and then made my way to Miranda's office. As I entered, I saw her sitting at her desk reading something on her terminal.

"Miranda, are you busy?" I asked. "Thought we could have some lunch and talk about your sister. I am curious as to how it went last night."

"Of course," Miranda said as she offered a chair to me. I handed her a plate and then sat down in the chair. "Thanks again for taking the time to help me with my sister. I couldn't have reached Ori in time without your help."

"I'm glad she's safe."

"I wish the situation with Niket turned out better. At least he tried to redeem himself."

"You really did like him, didn't you?"

Miranda smiled. "Liked? No. I loved him. He was my first. He never wanted anything except for me to be happy. I guess he was a reminder of a more innocent time, I suppose." She took a small bite of food. "I now understand what happened between you and Lieutenant Alenko. It really hurt you, didn't it?"

I nodded. "It did."

"Is that why you went all 'crazy ass bitch' on us?"

"Yeah,” I shrugged. “I was just so tired of getting hurt. So I started to push people away.”

"I can relate to that." Miranda nodded. "However, I'm glad you are finding happiness with Garrus. He's seems admirable."

"Thanks, Miranda." I smiled. "So tell me about your sister and her family."

"What can I say? She has what I wanted her to have; a normal life, and the freedom to choose her own path. And she knows she has an older sister, a friend."

"I'm glad to hear that. If you don't mind me asking, what did you two talk about?"

"Well first I introduced myself. Her family was shocked. She adjusted quickly, of course. She's as smart as I am." Miranda took another small bite of her food. "She plays the violin. Loves the adagio movement of Nielsen's Fifth, just like I do. She wants to work in colony development. Told a joke about it." Miranda laughed. "She's really funny. Something we don't share."

"Will you two stay in touch?"

"I honestly don't know. For once, I haven't planned that far ahead. I'll deal with it after our mission. I have to stay focused, and she needs time to adjust to her new home."

"Are you worried that your father will go after her again?"

"My father has no chance of finding her family in their new location."

"Does Orianna know anything about him?"

"No, and I don't want her to. It's best for her to stay focused on her real family, the one she has now."

"Remember that includes you." I stated.

Miranda smiled. "I know, and thank you for convincing me to talk to her."

"Glad I could help. Let me know if there is anything else I can do."

"Thank you, Shepard. My sister is safe again, thanks in large part to you. I won't forget that." Miranda took the last bite of her food.

After spending a few extra minutes with Miranda, I said good bye and made my way out of her office. After bringing our lunch plates to the mess hall, I made my way to Life Support. I hadn't had the chance to talk to Thane since I recruited him. Hopefully he had a few minutes to talk.

I entered Life Support and saw that he was sitting at his desk reading a data pad.

"Thane," I said with a smile. "Do you have some free time to talk?"

He turned to me and nodded. "Certainly; we haven't had a chance since I joined. Please, sit." He said as he offered the chair across from him.

I sat down and folded my hands. "At the towers, you told me you were dying. I am a little worried about you."

"No need. But if you'd want to know more, I am willing to talk about it."

"Yes, please." I nodded.

"Well, you don't have to worry about the rest of the crew. My illness is not communicable, even to other drell. It's called Kepral's Syndrome."

"What is that?"

"My people are native to an arid world. Most of us now live on Kahje, the hanar homeworld. It's very humid, and rains every day. Our lungs can't deal with the moisture. Over time, the tissue loses its ability to absorb oxygen. It becomes harder to breathe. Eventually... we suffocate."

I let out a gasp. "That's horrible. There has to be a cure for something like this."

"The hanar have funded a genetic engineering program. They should be able to adapt us. The project has only been running for a few years. I don't believe my body will still draw breath by the time it bears fruit."

"Okay, so then don't live on Kahje. Or maybe you can use breathers." I said, giving my two cents worth.

"Drell have a close relationship with the hanar. We rely on each other. The best we can do is keeping our homes very dry inside."

Even though I didn't understand the reasons as to why the drell wanted to live with the stupid jellyfish, I had to respect it.

"Are you going to be alright until the end of the mission?" I asked.

Thane nodded. "I should be fine for another eight to twelve months. The more time I spend in humid environments, the faster it progresses. I think it's safe to say that by the time my body is incapacitated, we'll be victorious, or dead."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Hopefully it won't be the latter."

"Indeed."

I looked at my counter. "Debriefing is in ten minutes. I probably should get myself organized. I'll see you in the briefing room."

"I'll be there." Thane nodded.

I stood up from my chair. "If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know. Normandy has a state-of-the-art medical bay. And Dr. Chakwas is an amazing doctor."

"Thank you for your concern, Shepard. But I'll be fine. This won't affect my performance."

I nodded as I made my way out Life Support and back to my cabin to get prepared for Samara's debrief.

 

"Welcome to the Normandy, Samara." Jacob said as he shook the justicar's hand. "It's an honor."

"Thank you," Samara said.

"We've studied your profile extensively. It says here you have biotic strength near that of an asari matriarch. Impressive." Miranda stated. "Also it says you have extensive weapons training. With your skills, I think you'll be an excellent addition to our team."

"Thank you. From an organization such as yours, that is high praise indeed." Samara said with a slight bow to her head.

"I've seen Samara's biotic powers at work. They're substantial." I said. "Might even give Jack a run for her money."

"We're going to need all the help we can get." Thane commented. "We still have no idea what we're going to find when we hit the Collectors."

"I will be prepared for whatever we encounter." Samara replied.

"Mordin, did you find anything about the Collectors in Wasea's library?"

"No." The salarian shook his head.

"Damn." I looked at Miranda. "Was there anything else we needed to discuss?"

"Not that I know of. We still haven't heard anything from the Illusive Man about finding away into the Omega 4 relay."

"Then let's stay another couple of days on Illium. I have a feeling we won't be getting much of it when we get word from TIM."

"Yes, Commander."

"Samara, where did you decide to say onboard Normandy?"

"I had requested a room that looked out on the great empty void. Your yeoman suggested the Observation room. I admit, it is most comforting."

"Excellent." I nodded.

"If we are done, I would like to meditate on the day's events."

"Of course," I said with a bow. "If there's nothing else..." I waited for everyone to shake their heads. "Dismissed."

 

With this being the official first date with Garrus Vakarian, I wanted to look perfect. I knew his favorite color was blue, so I made every effort to find the perfect shirt to wear. Luckily, I had a nice blue blouse in one of my boxes that dad had saved.

"This will work perfectly." I said as I took the shirt out of the box and shook it. After putting the blouse on; I threw on a pair of jeans, my two inch black strapped stilettos, and headed for the bathroom to finish up my hair and makeup.

Just as I put on a spray of perfume, there was a knock on my cabin door. I wasn't sure why my heart was racing, but it was. I let out a deep breath, looked in the mirror one last time and then made my way to the door.

My smile turned into a confused look as the person I was expecting wasn't there at all.

"Karin?"

"Shepard, I... you look nice. Are you going out?"

"Yeah, with Garrus."

Normandy's doctor smiled. "I bet you two will have a great time. I promise I’ll make this quick. I have something that might be beneficial.”

"What is this?" I asked as I took a step to the side, allowing her to enter.

"It's specs for a medical upgrade."

"Medical upgrade?"

"It's a standard first-aid interface that can stabilize a badly wounded solider. It would prevent death from all but the most serious of wounds."

"Interesting."

"Here is some more information about the Medical VI." Chakwas said as she handed me a pad.

_The trauma module separate the medi-gel administration into two layers: active and passive. The active layer constantly distributes small amounts of medi-gel to fresh wound sites. The passive layer handles major deployments to incapacitating wounds. When large amounts of medi-gel are deployed to incapacitated soldiers, fighting soldiers are also healed._

I looked up at Karin. "This is amazing."

"I would like to bring this to Jacob and see if we can get it intergraded into the armor. Hopefully it helps with injuries and I won't have to 'mother hen' as much."

I let out a chuckle. "Permission granted. Great work, Doc."

"I'm trying my best." Chakwas said with a smile. Just then a knock came from my door. "Oh, I bet that's your date. I won't keep you two."

Garrus stood there with a flower in his hand and a surprised look to see Karin standing in front of me.

"Umm, hello Doctor."

"Garrus." She smiled as she walked past the surprised turian.

After Chakwas disappeared into the elevator, Garrus turned to me. "You look, beautiful." He handed me the flower. I could tell he was a little nervous. "If you were a turian, I'd be complimenting your waist or your fringe. So...." Garrus ran his talons through my hair that I had curled. "Your hair looks good." He then ran his hands down the side of my torso to my hips. "And your waist is... very supportive."

I couldn't help but laugh as I wrapped my arms around him. "Go on."

"And ummm...., your eyes are extremely beautiful." I could tell Garrus was having a hard time concentrating. "And....crap. I've never done this before. Throw me a line, here, Shepard."

I laughed as I ran a hand over his face. "You're doing just fine." I then took the time to look him over. He was wearing a black and blue turian suit with gold trim. "You're very handsome, Garrus."

Garrus let out a sigh. "I want this to be perfect, Shepard. I know this sounds crazy, but I've seen things go wrong so many times. My father, C-Sec, Saren, you dying, what's happening with Sidonis..." He grabbed my hands. "I don't want to screw this up. I want this to go right. Just once. Just..."

"Garrus," I whispered. "You are doing this right. It was me that was wrong all along. I told you that I love you, and that's the truth. Who cares about what your father thinks, or what happened at C-Sec. You don't have to worry about Saren anymore, and you'll find Sidonis and make it right."

"You think so?" Garrus asked.

"I know so." I stood on my tiptoes and placed a kiss on his mouth. "So stop being so worried and let's go on our date."

Garrus flicked his mandibles and then offered his arm. "Let's show Nos Astra what happens when Shepard and Vakarian 'hit the town'." He paused. "Did I use that human term correctly?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I placed the flower on my desk and accepted his arm. "Perfect."

 

After making contact with Liara; Garrus and I headed to the outer plaza of Nos Astra at 1300 hours.

"Shall we go help our asari and stroll the kiosks? Zaeed told me there are some really good weapon mods around." Garrus asked me.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Please!" Came an asari voice that made me turn as we walked past her. "I have called at least twenty times and you still haven't given me a good excuse as to why I can't search there!"

"Garrus, hold up." I said, patting his arm.

"No, I will not accept a credit warranty! That locket means everything to me and I want it back!" The asari cried.

I walked over to the asari and patted her gently on the shoulder. "Excuse me," The asari had tears in her eyes. "Are you looking for a locket? It's an oval shape with hearts and stars? I found one with a picture of a human and someone who looks very much like you over in Nos Astra's shipping yard."

"What? You... you found the locket?"

"I don't have it with me, but I'll get it to you as soon as I can."

"Oh," The asari cried. "You have no idea how much this means to me. My daughter was so young when her father died. It's the only memento she has left of him."

"It's no problem." I nodded.

"I don't know how to repay you. Wait," She said as she accessed her OT. "I can give you some credits to-"

"Unnecessary." I said raising my hands. "I'm just glad I can help. Spend those credits with your daughter."

"I... I don't know what to say... thank you so much. Here is my contact information."

After the asari said her thanks (about five times), she walked away.

"EDI, will you please have Jacob search my bottom armor pocket for a locket and send it to these coordinates." I ran my hand over my OT. "Make sure it arrives safely."

_"Yes, Shepard."_

I grabbed Garrus's hand and we made our way over to a kiosk. It wasn't until a few minutes later when I got that odd feeling I was being watched. I slowly turned to see an asari staring at me. I could tell she wanted to talk, so I walked up to her carefully.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"You are Commander Shepard." The asari stated.

"Yes..." I said a little hesitant. "Can I help you?"

"I saw your... I guess you would say your aura. I'd recognize you anywhere. I was asked to give you a message if I saw you. It's from a friend you made on Noveria."

"Can you be more specific? I met a lot of people on Noveria."

"I believe the message itself should make it clear." The asari replied. It took her a few seconds before her eyes slid back. I took a step back as the asari's voice began to echo. "Shepard. We hide. We borrow. We build. But we know that you seek those who soured the songs of our mothers. When the time comes, our voice will join with yours, and our crescendo will burn the darkness clean. Thank you, Shepard. The rachni will sing again, because of you."

My eyes widened. "How did you possess another asari?" I cursed. "You can't just take over people's minds like that!" I grabbed a hold of the asari.

"Peace, Shepard." The asari said as her eyes rolled forward to normal. "Amarli does not control my thoughts. That was merely the message I was asked to deliver."

"Amarli?" Then it dawned on me. "The name we gave her back on Noveria." I gently let go of the asari.

"I encountered her on an uncharted world. She saved my life. More than that, she gave me purpose." The asari smiled. "They are an amazing race, Shepard. The galaxy owes you a great debt for giving them a second chance."

"How on earth did you encounter her? It must have been quite difficult if she was in hiding." Garrus asked.

"I was working as a courier. Pirates ambushed my ship and I was forced down on an uncharted planet. I was badly injured, alone, and near death. The rachni found me. They saved me."

"What happened to the pirates who attacked you?"

"They were obliterated. As they should have been. The rachni are not aggressive, but they do what they must."

"You weren't on Noveria. They can be quite aggressive." Garrus pointed out.

"That wasn't them." The asari said. "Even Amarli agreed the rachni born on Noveria were to be terminated."

"Good point." Garrus stated.

"Obviously you got off world again. Did the rachni give you a ship?" I asked.

"No, countless workers repaired it. It runs better now than it did before. They remind me of the keepers on the Citadel. All working together, each with a purpose."

"I bet they don't have names like Lucky, Scooter, or Hopper." Garrus whispered.

I tried not to smile. "You said the queen gave you purpose. What did you mean by that?" I asked the asari.

"Amarli shared her song with me as I recovered. I saw the rachni as only an asari could. They're so beautiful... and so vulnerable. They needed someone to purchase things they cannot make themselves. Someone to work within the system. An agent, if you will. I am happy to help. My life as a courier was empty and shallow. Now I'm helping a great race rebuild itself." The asari smiled brightly. "Our minds were in perfect harmony. I saw their beautiful spirit, and I knew what I had to do. I am happy."

"I can tell," I said with a smile. "I'm glad she's doing well. I would ask where she is, but it's probably best I don't know."

"I don't even have that information myself any longer. After I met the queen, that information was... removed. It's wasn't painful, I just simply don't remember. Her caution is understandable. The galaxy isn't ready for the return of the rachni."

"Agreed."

"I must depart now. Be well, Commander Shepard. You will not see me again."

I looked at her for a few moments and then nodded. "Be well, and if you talk to her; tell her that the songs of oily shadows are coming and we will stop them... together."

The asari bowed her head and walked away. I let out a sigh as I turned to Garrus. "That brought back some memories."

"Not sure they're the memories I want to remember." Garrus pointed out. "I still remember Liara crying over the body of her mother."

"Yeah, but at least her royal rachni highness is staying out of trouble for now. And if that asari told the truth, we will have their support if, or should I say 'when', the reapers attack."

"Not sure that's a comforting thought." Garrus said as we made our way to the terminals Liara had instructed to go.

"Did you find out what this hacking stuff is all about?" I asked

"No. But I do believe she's in quite deep. That's why I'm helping her. I'm afraid if she does this all by herself she could get hurt... or even killed."

"Killed? Who would want to kill an information broker?"

"Anyone who thinks that her data would be worth killing for. Remember what I told you before; this place is no different than Omega."

"Do you think if we help her she will finally tell us what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know... I'm hoping so." Garrus said as we entered the transport terminal. "Looks like all three hacking terminals are located here."

"Alright, let's go to the first one."

Garrus activated his OT and made his way to the terminal. "With this hacking program EDI gave me, it shouldn't take long." Garrus pushed a few buttons. "Liara, this is Garrus. I'm ready when you are."

_"Acknowledge."_

"I'll watch your back." I said.

As Garrus started the hacking procedure, I overheard some asari exchanging words.

"Sometimes you say these things, and... I don't know. Maybe it's because you had a batarian father."

"Wow. You're pulling that on me? My father was an excellent caretaker! And you're... you're..."

"The word you're looking for is 'pureblood'!" The asari yelled.

Garrus turned to me. "Hacking complete. We need to get to the next terminal."

"Right," I nodded as I walked away from the two asari.

A batarian father being an excellent caretaker for a child? That was really hard to believe.

As Garrus accessed the second console, I listened to an asari and a salarian talking about joining the Eclipse.

"You're sure Gateway’s weapons and armor is good enough for Eclipse?" The salarian asked.

"Yeah. I've got a friend in Eclipse. She told me what I needed to get."

"Good, I'm pretty good at bypassing firewalls. Maybe they're looking for techs."

That's when I had to intervene.

"Excuse me," I said as I walked up to the salarian. "Why do you want to join the Eclipse?"

He looked at me oddly. "I don't see why it's any of your business, human."

"Look, joining up with Eclipse probably isn't the best way to go. In fact, I just took down a lot of Eclipse mercs within the past two days." I said bluntly.

"The salarian took a step back. “I'm... I'm almost twenty. My genetic stats are average, and my clan has little political power. For a good reproduction contract, I'll need money."

"And you think by getting yourself killed will make you good money?"

"No... I mean..." The salarian ran his hand over his forehead. "I don't know, human."

"What kind of skills do you have?"

"I'm a tech expert, and I can handle myself pretty good with a pistol."

I placed my hand over my mouth for a moment. "Give me just a second." I then took a step back. "Mordin, are you busy?" I asked over my OT.

_"About to test new bio-weapon. Not on us, of course. Didn't think I had to specify, but Joker got nervous."_

"A bio- never mind." I sighed. "I have a salarian here who is thinking about joining Eclipse and I'm trying to stop him. He's twenty years old. Can he get into STG or anything like that?"

_"Twenty too old for STG recruit."_

"Any ideas on what he can do that won't get him killed in a merc group?"

_"C-Sec or other law authorities; accepts all ages. Pay minimal most likely, but honorable."_

"Hmmm, C-Sec. I didn't think about that. Maybe Chellick can help him out. Thanks, Mordin." I cut off my communication and walked over to the salarian. "I think I might have an idea on how to help you. Join C-Sec."

"What?" The salarian gasped. "I can't join C-Sec. I'm a known criminal there."

I sighed. "A criminal?"

"Yeah, I have like 3 parking tickets."

God, help me. "I'm sure they will overlook that."

"Getting into Eclipse would be much easier." The salarian said.

"It probably would, but in the long run, it will be much harder for you. Go to C-Sec, contact Executor Chellick and tell him Shepard sent you."

"Shepard," Garrus said as he walked up from behind. "Going to the third terminal."

"I'll be right there." I nodded and then turned back to the salarian. "Think about what I've said." I looked at the asari. "Both of you deserve more than a merc life." Then I walked away.

 

"There," Garrus said as he ran his hand over his OT. "Finished."

_"Thank you, Garrus. I've got the data. I'll contact you if I find anything. Enjoy your date with Shepard."_

I grabbed Garrus's arm as we slowly started to stroll the kiosks. It wasn't until I got to one of the last ones, when I let out a gasp. "Garrus, they have a Paddle fish. I want one." Then I let out a groan. "12,000 credits? Damn. You think the merchant will give me a discount?"

"Are you sure you want more fish? Didn't you kill the last ones?" Garrus jokingly asked.

I glared at him. "Too soon, Vakarian. Too soon."

Just then a krogan walked up to the asari merchant at the kiosk.

"Oh Blue Rose of Illium, let your roots dig deep into the hot soil of Tuchanka! Let our scorching sun and sheeting rain turn your supple beauty into strength! For if our love is to survive, it must grow thorns to pierce the hand of any that would uproot it."

"Goddess, please just kill me now." I overheard the asari whisper as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Umm, excuse me." I said lifting a finger.

"What do you want?" The asari then sighed. "Sorry, sorry. That damn krogan's love poems are getting on my nerves."

"Blue Rose of Illium, you have blossomed in a tower of glass and plastic. But beauty under glass is untested and weak. Where are your honored dead, to fertilize the ground that you might grow strong? On the rocky plains of Tuchanka, I will build you a garden from the bones of my ancestors!"

I looked at the krogan who was now on his knees. "If he is bothering you, I can get someone over."

"What?" The asari gasped. "No! No, you don't need to hurt him or anything. He's harmless... which, I know, krogan, so it's hard to believe."

"Why is he on his knees, reciting love poetry to you?" I asked.

"His name is Charr. We're kind of dating, but, well... we're on a break. He's trying to show me how sensitive he is by, well, wooing me." The asari sighed. "It's really bad."

"I don't know; it's kinda sweet." I said with a smile. "Why are you two on a break, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's serious. Serious as in talking about kids. Charr is a great guy to date, but for something permanent...? Krogan live long lives. It's not like dating a human, where you just stick it out for a century until they die." Her eyes widened. "Uh, no offense. It just made me wonder if he really likes me, or if he just wants kids. He can't have them any other way, you know, because of the genophage."

"It seems like that's a question you should be asking him." I said.

"Blue Rose of Illium, leave eternity unembraced and grapple in the glorious struggle that is us, here and now! I am speechless, not with blood rage but with love, and I stand here, humble and mute, to offer you a home. Come to me, Blue Rose of Illium. Let our three hearts beat as two."

"I did." The asari sighed. "I don't think he realized that our kids will always be asari. Non-asari don't always get that we're not taking alien DNA, we're just using it to randomize some of the genetic information." The asari looked at the krogan and then turned back at me. "Anyway, Charr was quiet for a long time. Then he said that he'd love our girls no matter what color they were."

"And what brought you two together? It doesn't seem common for an asari to date a krogan."

The asari laughed. "He's a fun guy. Really smart, especially for a krogan, and he's got a good job as a transport technician. It's fun to join a mercenary guild or dance at bars for a few centuries, but eventually you hit the matron stage, you know? Then you get your back tattoo removed, let your scalp go back to its natural blue, and settle down with someone dependable."

"Honestly, I think you should talk to him Miss..."

"Oh, Ereba." The asari nodded.

"Ereba," I said with a nod. "He's going to continue to shoot poetry at you if you don't go talk to him."

"I know." Ereba sighed. "But it's tough! I like him a lot. Hell, I love him! But I don't know if he's permanent bond-material."

"Can I give you some advice?" I asked. The asari nodded. "You just confessed to me that you love this guy, and obviously he is crazy about you. Sometimes you have to take that leap of faith and follow your heart." I grabbed Garrus's hand. "Love is an amazing thing, Ereba. Sometimes you will fight, you will probably call each other names, but if you truly love that person with all of your heart and with all of your soul, you two will make it. Another important thing that you must have is trust. If you can't trust one another, then it will never work. So, you either love and trust Charr, so you have nothing to worry about, or you don't, and you've already decided."

"Wow, I... I guess I hadn't thought about it like that. And I do trust him." She turned to the krogan. "I'm going to go talk to him. Thank you for your help." Ereba ran her hand over her OT. "Here, I'll give you a discount at my kiosk."

"Thank you, and good luck... to the both of you."

As Ereba went over to Charr, I turned to Garrus. "You see that, Garrus. I not only got a krogan and an asari together, I got a discount." I said as I turned on the kiosk. "The Paddle Fish is now 6,666 credits. And look, I can buy the Alliance Cruiser an Athabasca Class freighter models. I kinda need some new ones since I broke my others." 

"You broke your other models?" Garrus asked as I bought my merchandise. "How?"

"That message from Kaidan kinda pushed me over the edge." I just realized what I said and I slowly turned to Garrus. Damn, I wasn't going to tell him about the letter.

"A message from Kaidan? What the hell did he want?"

"He apologized."

"Apologized?"

I could tell my turian was getting angry by the way his jaw was clenching. "Before you lose that Vakarian temper of yours, let me just say that he and I are no longer together. It's just you and me... Shepard and Vakarian." Garrus began to pace back and forth. "All he did in the letter was apologize and made some remark about how he was dating another woman when I was 'MIA'. He was trying to move on with his life. Look at me," Garrus looked at me slowly and I placed my hands on each side of his face. "Do you trust me?"

Garrus looked at me for a moment and then closed his eyes, bringing both my hands to his mouth. "I trust you more than anyone in this galaxy."

"Good, then trust me when I say that you have nothing to fear or be angry about. Kaidan and I are through." I placed a kiss on his mouth and then grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go start our date. Where are you taking me?"

Garrus let out a sigh as he grabbed my hand. "I'm not sure. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. How about we go check the shuttle schedule?"

 

"Hmm, it says here that due to security advisories flights to human colonies have been delayed until further notice." Garrus said as we approached the schedule board. "I guess we can be somewhat thankful someone out there is taking our advice."

"Thankfully we're not going to a human colony for our date." I said as I grabbed Garrus's hand. "We can go to the Manjoros Plaza. It's about 45 minutes away."

"Hmmmm," Garrus said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a kiss on the side of my forehead. "I think that's a great idea. I'll go purchase some passes."

Garrus headed for the ticket terminal as I let out a sigh. Just then someone caught my eye and I had to take a double look. No way... was that... really her? I walked closer to the asari who was sitting on the bench, her hands going to her forehead.

"No, I haven't had any luck yet. She insists it was legal... I don't know. I'm going to call in a favor and see if I can- Shepard? Juliana, I'll call you back." The asari stood up from the bench and looked at me. "Shepard?"

"Shiala?"

"Shepard." The asari said as we embraced. "It is good to hear that the rumors weren't true. Word got to Feros that you were killed. My heart was broken."

"Took me two years to get back, but I'm alive. It's good to see you, but... why are you green?"

"Long story." She sighed.

"What are you doing here on Illium?"

"I promised you I would help Zhu's Hope recover from the geth attack two years ago. I'm here for that purpose."

"How is Zhu's Hope?"

"We've done a lot of rebuilding. We even salvaged some useful material from the geth ship you destroyed. The ExoGeni researchers got called back to their headquarters, however... along with what was left of the Thorian."

"Is that why you're here? Because of ExoGeni pushing the colonists around again?"

"Oh no," Shiala shook her head. "ExoGeni has been very supportive of Zhu's Hope. They actually seem to want to help us survive."

"So is there something I can do to help?"

"If you could, I would be most grateful. I've reached the limits of my diplomatic abilities, and I'd prefer not to start trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the colonists had health problems as a result of the Thorian control. We hired a colonial survey group to do some medical scans. The medical contract apparently allows the company to perform invasive procedures without our consent. That's why I'm here."

"So is that why you're green? Because of the Thorian?"

"Yes," Shiala nodded. "A few months after the Thorian died, my skin pigment changed. My biotic abilities are unstable as well. I'm also having vivid dreams about my time with the Thorian. It is... disconcerting."

I placed my hand on her upper arm. "I'm sorry. I'll help as best I can. Tell me about these scanning contracts."

"Baria Frontiers was interested in our problem; they offered to perform medical scans and deliver treatment for next to nothing." Shiala began to pace. "I should have known it was too good to be true, but we were desperate. In the fine print, we apparently agreed to let them perform invasive-follow-up procedures if they deem it valuable." Shiala sighed. "Which they have."

"Can they actually force these procedures on you?"

"No, but they can declare us in breach of contract, which means we're responsible for the full price we would have paid normally. There is no way we can afford that, Shepard. Zhu's Hope just got back on its feet."

Garrus approached me. "Shepard, got our tickets. Our shuttle leaves in... Who's this?"

"Garrus, this is Shiala. She's from Zhu's Hope."

"Zhu's Hope..." Garrus turned to me. "The place where Shepard threw a gas grenade at me and knocked my ass out." He offered his hand to Shiala. "It's nice to meet you, Shiala. Don't think I ever met a green asari before."

"I'm probably the only one in the galaxy."

"It's not easy being green." I sang and then coughed.

Shiala looked at me oddly and then looked at Garrus. "If you were part of saving Zhu's Hope, then I wish to thank you."

"I didn't help much, but you're welcome."

"Shiala, I'll try talking to the survey group." I said. "Maybe we can get this settled."

"I appreciate it. The Baria Frontiers representative knows about the issue. She's over there at that kiosk." Shiala pointed.

"Right. Garrus, when does our shuttle leave?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Plenty of time." I said as I headed to the representative. When I approached her, I raised a finger. "Excuse me, can I have a moment-"

"I saw you talking to that Zhu's Hope representative, human. You're here to complain about the medical contract those colonists from Feros signed." She sounded quite touchy. "I suggest you leave. Your life is short enough. Do not waste what time you have bothering me."

"Whoa, there... why are you so angry?" I asked the upset asari.

"You humans!" She snarled.

"Do you have a problem with humans?" I asked.

"No, it's all of you." She glared at Garrus. "The salarians and turians are no better! The galaxy would be a better place if nobody but the asari had ever dragged themselves out of the primordial muck."

I looked at her for a moment, knowing something in her past caused her to act like this. "Why are you so prejudice against aliens?"

She spat. "Where do I begin? With salarian explorers unleashing the rachni upon us, then unleashing the krogan to correct their mistake?" She then looked at Garrus. "Or the turians, so eager to bomb every problem away?" Then she looked at me. "Or humans, the new arrivals who already think they should be in charge? Every war that has plagued this galaxy has been caused by everyone but the asari. My people's deaths are on ALL your hands!"

Okay, so she lost someone special to her.

I let out a sigh. "Whose deaths are on my hands?" I asked gently.

The asari lowered her head. "The mother of my daughters was killed on Rannoch, the quarian homeworld, during the initial geth uprising." Her tone changed, tears filling her eyes. "Both my daughters were killed on the Citadel when the geth attacked. One worked in the Embassy. The other was a greeter for the Consort." Then she let out a sigh. "I am not speaking in hypotheticals, human. The aliens will never be my allies. The best they can do is give me useful medical data."

"Tell me about your family. Why was your bondmate on Rannoch?"

"Jalaya was studying the quarians. Not their technology, but their music. She loved all their art. Said they had old souls. I think that's where my daughters got it from. Saphyria loved aliens, thought they were exciting and fun to be around. Nelyna loved watching the aliens interact with the consort. It fascinated her to see so many aliens engulfing the philosophy of asari wisdom and pleasure."

"Saphyria?" I let out a gasp. "I know her... knew her."

"You... you did?"

I nodded. "Yes, she was actually one of the first people I ever met when I was on the Citadel. She was very kind, loving, and quite funny. I'm proud to say that she was my friend."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm... sorry about your family. The galaxy is lesser for their loss."

The asari wiped the tears from her face. "Yes it is."

"Do you think they'd want you to do what you're doing to Zhu's Hope?"

The asari turned around and lowered her head. It took her a few moments before turning back to me. "They would be so disappointed in me."

"No they wouldn't," I shook my head. "But Zhu's Hope rep is an asari, just like you. She wants to help aliens who are in need, just like Saphyria or your bondmate. I think they would tell you how wonderful it is to have different species, different cultures, different views of this 'lesser' galaxy, don't you think?"

The asari took a deep breath. "I'm... sending an amended contract. No more tests. No fees. There's enough grief in this galaxy. I don't need to add to it." The asari ran her hand over the terminal. After a few minutes she turned to me. "It's done."

"I'm sure I speak for everyone on Zhu's Hope and Feros when I say... Thank you."

The asari slightly nodded and then turned to her kiosk. I knew she wanted to be left alone. I walked over to Shiala who was waiting patiently by a bench.

"How did it go?" Shiala asked.

"Hopefully you will be getting the revised contracts very soon." I nodded.

"Then you did it?" Shiala smiled. "Thank you, Shepard! You've saved Zhu's Hope again. I don't think I could have..." Shiala sighed. "Is it always like this; yesterday's problems lingering in some new form? Isn't anything ever just fixed?"

"It's not all bad, Shiala. You've got the power to make a difference. Not everyone does."

"You're right," The green asari nodded. "You gave us a chance by saving the colony. Two years ago I promised you that I would help them. I can't let them down. I won't!"

"That's the spirit." I smiled.

"Thank you for what you've done here. I'll keep doing what I can."

I gave Shiala a hug. "Stay safe, and if you by chance see Lizbeth... tell her I said hello."

"I will." She smiled and then bowed her head and walked away.

I let out a sigh and looked at Garrus. "Can we go on our date now?"

"Yes, let's get on that shuttle quick before someone else wants help." Garrus said as he grabbed me by the hand and rushed over to the shuttle port and hailed a taxi.

 

My official first date with Garrus Vakarian was simply amazing. The sneaky turian actually had plans all along, but didn't tell me. Instead of going to the plaza like I thought we were going; we went to a beautiful garden cafe that overlooked a lake.

After eating dinner, we went on a boat ride. The boat reminded me of an old Italian gondola and we even had our own personal rowing gondolier; which happened to be a salarian named Kylan.

"This is amazing." I said with a smile as I leaned up against him and watched as Illium's horizon started to turn the color orange. "I can't believe you're actually out here in a boat though. Didn't you say that your greatest fear was water?"

"Yes, well..." Garrus said nervously. "I watched some vids and it said that a rowboat can be quite romantic."

I let out a laugh. "Are you taking advice from dating holo-vids?"

"Joker recommended it."

"Of course he did." I snuggled closer to Garrus. "I'm really enjoying myself. Thank you for this wonderful surprise, and having the courage to come out here in the middle of this lake to watch the sunset with me."

He placed his chin on my head, letting out a content sigh. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I am, I really don't want to leave." I said happily. "Do you think Harbinger would hold off his attacks on the colonies if I asked nicely?"

My turian chuckled. "Even though he has some weird affection for you, I doubt it."

After the sun had set, I looked over at our salarian gondolier. "Kylan, we're ready to head back to shore, but take your time getting there."

"Yes, ma'am." The salarian bowed his head as he began to turn the boat around.

 

"So what other surprises do you have in store, Mr. Vakarian." I asked as we arrived back at the docking port of Nos Astra.

"Hmmm, I was thinking of taking you to the Eternity lounge for some drinks."

"Sounds like fun," I said as I intertwined my arm around his.

Just then my OT beeped.

_"Shepard, it’s Liara. I notice you are back from Palandi Garden. I'm sorry to disturb you and Garrus, but can I see you in my office?"_

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

_"I'm not sure."_

"I guess our drinks are going to have to wait." Garrus sighed as we headed for Liara's office.

"I have a feeling by the time this night is over; I'm going to need more than just a few drinks."


	20. Observing An Information Broker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Shepard and Garrus help Liara find out more information about the 'Observer' and the whereabouts of the Shadow Broker, they run into a couple of old friends. Also, Mordin gives Shepard and Garrus some 'need to know' inter-species sex advice. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Chapter 20 is here!  
> Thank you to all who have pushed that "Kudos" button and for replying! I know I keep repeating myself, but thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> This chapters is rated PG-13 for language and some sexual themes.

Garrus and I stepped into Liara's office and I noticed her looking over a data pad.

"You wanted to see us?" I asked.

Liara looked up at me. "You're here; thank you for coming. With the data you got me, I was able to find information caches from the Shadow Broker's agents."

I lifted a brow. "The Shadow Broker?"

"Yes." Liara nodded.

"The Shadow Broker is a very dangerous man," Garrus paused. "or woman."

"It's still unclear if he is a she. I don't know who he is, or what species he might even be. Given his resources, there's a speculation he may actually be a group operating under one name." Liara stated as she sat down at her desk.

"Are you on the run from the Shadow Broker?" I asked.

Liara snickered. "Actually, it would be more accurate to say that the Shadow Broker is on the run from me. We crossed paths not long after you died. Since then, I've been working to take him down." Liara slammed her fist on top of the desk.

I sat down in the chair across from her. "Wow, I've never seen you ready to execute someone in cold blood. What the hell did the Shadow Broker do to you?"

Liara sighed. "I was on a job with a friend. The Shadow Broker's people caught us. My friend... didn't escape. I don't know if he's dead or being interrogated, but I need to find him. I owe him my life."

"And you need to make the Shadow Broker pay for what he did." Garrus stated. "I understand where you're coming from."

"Is that why you won’t join me on Normandy? Because you're after the Shadow Broker?" I asked.

"Yes, and much more. I'm sorry Shepard. But I need to find leads and trace information. I can't do that while I'm on Normandy. I wish I could."

"Alright," I nodded. "I understand."

"The reason I asked you both here is because the data you gave me was extremely helpful. It gave me a target."

"A target?"

"The Shadow Broker has several contacts here on Illium. The most powerful is someone called the Observer."

"Fancy name." Garrus chimed in.

"Taking down the Observer will put me closer to the Shadow Broker. I... need your help."

I leaned towards her. "We’ll help in any way we can."

"The data pointed me to logs kept by Shadow Broker agents. The logs were deleted, but it may be possible to reconstruct some of it. The Shadow Broker is cautious. His agents are referred to only by their title and race."

"My inquiries have narrowed the Observer down to one of five operatives: a turian, a salarian, a krogan, a batarian, and a vorcha." Nyxeris said from behind.

"A vorcha?" Garrus asked. "Are you sure that's right? They're not that intelligent."

"The least likely candidate can be the most dangerous, Garrus." Liara pointed out.

"True."

Liara handed me a pad. "If you can refine the list, I'll know where to strike."

"Do you have any specifics on these agents?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. Nyxeris was lucky to get as much as she did."

"I suppose going to talk to them is out of the question?" I asked.

"This is a delicate operation, Shepard. If you shake down one agent, the others will go to ground, and my chances will be lost. The data is our only hope of determining which one is the Observer. And if we wait too long, they'll all disappear."

"I figured that would be the case." I sighed.

"We need to get enough evidence to strike, and we need it soon." Nyxeris said.

"Alright, we'll reconstruct the data and tell you what we find."

"Thank you, both of you." Liara said with a bow of her head. "When you find something, call me on the radio channel we used in the old days. I can't risk handling this in person. Here is a list of terminals and key access panels that might lead you to the data you require. I'll upload their locations to Garrus's OT."

We made our way out of Liara’s office.

"Hell's Bells." I growled under my breath.

"You okay?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah it's just... What has our asari gotten herself into? Had everyone lost their minds when I died? First, I find out that Tali was on some sort of crusade for her father. Second, I find out you made your own 'Justice League' on Omega."

"Shepard..."

"Kaidan... well we won't talk about Kaidan. The damn Alliance grounded Joker, still need to talk to him about that. Liara is threatening people by flaying them with her mind." I let out a sigh. "The next thing you're going to tell me is that Wrex really is king of Tuchanka!"

"KATE!" I looked at Garrus. "I want you to take a deep breath and let it all out. I know this galaxy has gone to hell in a fruit basket, but it's going to be all right. We're going to help Liara and then hopefully things will go back to... almost normal."

I took a deep breath, like Garrus suggested, and I let it out. "You're right; things will get back to being almost normal... I hope." Then I looked up at him. "And it's 'hell in a hand basket', Garrus."

"Hell in a hand basket... that doesn't even make sense."

I took another breath. "Come on, there is a terminal just over here. Let's see if we can find our first suspect."

We approached the data point terminal and I began to run the targeting code. It didn't take long before a message popped up.

_Data Point 5:  
Vorcha trader has requested no further contact with the salarian. Salarian is becoming more trouble than he is worth. Observer recommends a kill, but she may have a grudge._

"Hmm, says the Observer is female. We can scratch the Salarian off the list." Garrus commented.

"Right, salarian is not the Observer." Then I paused. "A female vorcha. I wonder if they look more horrifying then the males."

"Not sure if I want to know." Garrus stated, shaking his head. "I remember seeing a terminal on the right side of the kiosks down where we docked Normandy. We might be able to find something there."

"Right, let's go." I nodded as we rounded the corner. Just then a voice made me stop and turn.

"Holy shit, Shepard?"

I blinked as I saw a familiar face sitting down at one of the cafe tables across from the kiosks. "Gianna?"

Noveria's Internal Affairs agent stood up from her chair and offered her hand and I took it. "I can't believe it's really you.” Then she looked at Garrus. "Nice to see you too, Officer Vakarian."

"Likewise, Agent."

"Please, sit. If I remember correctly, I owe you a beer.” Gianna lifted her hand to an asari waitress and then turned to me. "The news said you were dead. What happened? No, wait, probably classified. Forget I asked."

"Actually, I really was dead. Two years. Don't freak out, but Cerberus brought me back."

Gianna looked at me for a moment and then shook her head. "Nope, don't want to know anything about you and your dealings with that crazy ass group."

"Probably for the best." I agreed. "So tell me, what happened to Administrator Anoleis?"

"He's doing a few years in White Collar Prison. More importantly, he won’t work in the field again." She laughed. "That was a good day. Lorik Qu'in is now Administrator on Noveria. Still haven't figured out how that happened. He was so in denial to take the position when I suggested it."

"I actually was on Noveria about a week or so ago. From what Qu'in tells me, it was Liara T'Soni who convinced him."

"Really? Huh. Well he's better for Noveria than Anoleis, that's for sure. So," Gianna took a sip of her drink. "What brings you to Illium? You know, that you can talk about?"

I waited for the asari waitress to give us our drinks before saying anything. "Have you ever heard of the Collectors?"

"When I was a kid, I heard the occasional horror stories of them.”

"Well they’re real. They're attacking human colonies and I'm going to stop them."

"Damn, Shepard. For me, a tough job involves more paperwork." Just then Gianna looked over to her right and then looked down at a data pad. "Listen, I just remembered something. I've got to go. Talk to you later?"

"Ummm, okay. It was nice chatting with you."

As Gianna left, I looked over at Garrus with a questionable look. "Wonder what that was all about."

"Look," Garrus said as he leaned towards the table. "She left her data pad."

I grabbed the pad and read it.

_Shepard.  
Had to leave. Target saw me. Couldn't break cover. Asari merchant smuggling schematics from Noveria, last kiosk on the left. Can you talk her into showing you the good stuff? _

I showed the data pad to Garrus. "Think we got some spare time to help her out?"

"I don't see why not. Why don't you go help Gianna and I'll go to the other terminal and see if I can find any more information on the Observer."

"Alright." I said with a nod as I finished my last sip of beer. 

I approached the asari merchant right after she was done with another customer.

"Welcome," The purple asari greeted with a bright smile. "You look like someone who needs high-quality equipment! Feel free to look around. My store has the best tech and biotic equipment on Illium."

"Thank you," I walked over to the kiosk and then let out a dramatic gasp. "Wow, you might have the best equipment, but why are your prices so high?"

"I'm sorry you're displeased. You know how the human saying goes. 'You get what you pay for.' If you would like-"

"I had hoped to drop a lot of credits today. I'm outfitting a team for a dangerous mission. I need the best, and I'm willing to pay for it... as long as you work with me."

"Hmmm, well perhaps I could give you a preferred rate at the kiosk." The asari said. "Here, a small discount and when I get special items in, you can take a look."

"Special items?" I asked with a lifted brow.

"Oh, you know, schematics, designs. Nothing illegal, but I may not have all the licenses to sell them."

"I see, and do you have anything else that is not listed on your main merchandise kiosk that may benefit my team?"

The asari was hesitant. "Well... there is one thing."

"I'll buy if the price is right. What do you have?"

"Well, it's a very advanced design, not publicly available yet."

"That's because it's still in development on Noveria. And illegal for export." Gianna said as she stepped beside me. "Hello, Hermia."

"Parasini!" The asari gasped and then looked at me. "You set me up!"

"I did," Gianna smirked.

"But this isn't Noveria! You don't have the authority to arrest me!"

"I don't care whether you go to jail. I've got all the evidence I need to fine you out of business."

"This is bullshit!" Hermia growled.

"Do you have the authority to seize the schematic she's trying to sell?" I asked Gianna.

"I don't have to. Hermia was under suspicion. We leaked a faulty device to her. All this schematic will ever do is blow up in your face."

"I... I need to go!" Hermia said as she walked by Gianna and I. "I need to talk to my lawyer."

"Talk fast, Hermia!" Gianna shouted. "When the fines hit, you won't be able to afford him." Then she let out a happy sigh. "Ah, that was good. I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time."

Gianna and I walked back to the table we were sitting at before. "Hermia is going to be a very poor woman very shortly. Thanks for the help, Shepard. I owe you another beer."

Gianna raised her hand to order our drinks.

"Anytime," I said with a nod.

"I love nailing asari. So ageless and superior... then you get them, and they squeal like schoolgirls." Gianna chuckled.

"You really like your job, don't you?"

"To be honest, I wanted to be a cop, or C-Sec, but my family had bills. I needed the money a corporate job brought in. Besides, in this job, you don't see things that make it hard to sleep at night. White-collar crime is nice and clean. Hell, at least this time I didn't have to wear heels and a dress."

"How did you end up on Noveria, anyways?" I asked.

"Scholarship program and a competitive internship." Gianna said as the asari waitress brought our drinks. "Turned out I was only middling at the science, but I could always ferret out secrets. You grow up poor and surrounded by rich kids, you get good at hiding yourself. Helps with going undercover." She took a sip of her drink. "What about you, Shepard? Last time I saw you, you didn't have those beautiful bright blue eyes. What's been your history these past two years?"

"I was dead." I took a sip. "Last thing I remembered was getting spaced after Normandy was attacked. Woke up two years later with these blue eyes, and technology I still don't know much about."

"Wow, I can't even imagine that."

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs. "There was a time where I just wanted to give up."

"I know that feeling." Gianna sighed. "But there is always something or someone to push you forward."

"Indeed." I said with a nod. "So what are your plans now that you nailed Hermia?"

"Research. We've had some hacking attacks lately, and I want to make sure they're external. A lot of people are suddenly interested in dark energy. My bosses want to know if it's something to worry about."

"I was just on a planet called Haestrom. From the readings that were collected, the star it orbited was dying due to dark energy. My Chief Engineer said that the sun was too young to die."

"Interesting." Giana lifted a brow. "Hopefully this will hold me over until I go back undercover. If I find something out, I'll send you a message."

"That would be appreciated. I know Tali would love to know more about it."

"Shepard," It was Garrus. "I got something you might want to see."

I nodded and then turned to Gianna. "It was nice to see you again, Gianna." I said as I stood from my chair. "Thanks for the beer."

"You too, Shepard. Hope it's not another two years before I see you again."

I shook Gianna's hand and then walked a few steps away from the table to a small corner. "What did you find?" I asked my turian.

"Here." He handed me a pad.

_Data Point 4:  
Turian contact working well with the trader. Observer has rescinded kill order against him, given difficulty in securing contact with trader through other methods._

_Data Point 1:  
...trader tried to kill the batarian. Claims it was because he hates slavers, but the men were more likely fighting over money. Watch for now... _

I looked up at Garrus. "So the turian and the batarian are males; which means they're not the Observer. I think I'm getting a headache. Did you figure out where the other two terminals might be at?"

"Yes, I believe one of them is over past that kiosk, and then there is one in the Eternity lounge."

I looked at Garrus. "Wait, is that just an excuse for us to go get ourselves a drink?"

Garrus chuckled. “No, but that is a good idea.” He then activated his OT. "One of the panels is located there."

"Well then, let's go."

Garrus and I passed the kiosk shops and to a large control panel that was on the left side of the area. "Hmm, looks like this could be it." Garrus said as he activated the hacking program. "Give me just a second to... there."

_Smuggler and Assassin have refused to work with the vorcha due to lack of trust. Odd to see scruples from the men at this point._

"So the Vorcha is male, the salarian is male, the turian is male, and the batarian is male. That leaves only the krogan." Garrus pointed. "Should we call Liara?"

I let out a sigh. "A female krogan? I just... something isn't right here, Garrus. Besides, the assassin could be the krogan. We need to find that other access panel."

"Alright," Garrus nodded. "Let's head to Eternity."

Garrus grabbed my hand as we headed for the lounge. When we approached the entrance, I saw an asari pointing at me. "You!"

I blinked and then turned and looked at Garrus and then back at the asari. "Umm, can I help you?"

"Are you Shepard?"

"Yeah, how can I-" I let out a gasp as the asari quickly backhanded me, causing me to stumble back.

Garrus quickly grabbed his pistol form his pant leg and aimed it at the asari. “Touch her again and I will shoot you.”

“Garrus,” I winced, rubbing my cheek. “Let’s give her time to explain.”

Garrus growled. “You have five seconds.”

"You're friend came into my bar, harassed my people, and tried to get the deed to the place. That crap might fly on Omega, but Illium has laws! I've got security feeds all over my bar!" She then took a step forward and pointed at me, causing Garrus to twitch his mandibles. "If you or any member of your group bothers my people again, Shepard, I'll have you arrested so fast, you'll red-shift on your way to the prison transport!"

"Obviously there is a misunderstanding." I raised my hands. "Why don't I go see what's going on and see if we can get this all straightened out."

"You better, or I'm going to have you all arrested!"

"Yeah, I got that." I sighed.

"Get the hell out of my way!" The asari growled as she shoved me aside.

"You okay?" Garrus asked as he placed his pistol back in his pant holster.

"Yeah, just a little shocked.” I paused for a moment. “She said one of my people was doing the harassing."

"50 credits say it's Jack... or Zaeed." Garrus said. "But still, we probably should check it out."

"Yeah, let's go see what the hell is going on."

As I entered Eternity, I noticed that the bar was quite packed. Not like it was before when I came here with Miranda. Just then a loud voice caused me to turn to the bar, where a man dressed in N7 armor was pointing a finger at the bartender.

"Are you really holding out on me? I'm a man on the edge! I've got nothing to lose!" 

"Uh-huh." Replied the asari bartender.

"I'll do anything to get the job done! I'll go all the way without a second thought!"

"Uh-huh." Replied the asari bartender again.

"You want to see how far I'll go? I learned how to shove a gun in people's faces from the baddest Spectre ever..."

“What’s going on here?” I asked.

"Hey, do you know this idiot? If you do, can you rein him in before I slap his ass with a singularity?" The bartender asked as I approached the bar.

The man turned to me and his eyes widened. "C... C... Commander... Shepard?"

"Oh no." I let out a sigh.

"Oh my God, it is you! It's me... Conrad Verner! We met on the Citadel? You gave me your photo and autograph! You know, I wanted to be a Spectre?"

"Oh right," Garrus looked at me. "You're number one fan." That's when he snorted.

"Yeah, you shoved a gun in my face!" Conrad said, pointing his finger at me. "You showed me what it meant to be truly extreme. I learned that lesson well."

I looked at him for a moment. "I didn't shove a gun in your face, Conrad."

"Sure you did," Conrad said as he started to pace. "So, you're alive huh? I hear it goes like that in the biz. Why don't you sit back and watch how it's done? I've got some asses to kick."

"Uh-huh." The bartender said. "You really think that's a good idea?"

Just then something snapped. I wasn't sure why I did it, but I kneed Conrad in the groin.

"Owwwweeeee." He cried as he fell to the ground.

"Hah! Kick him in the quad!" The asari yelled. "Oh, umm... sorry. My father was a krogan."

"Man, I should have gotten better armor. That really hurt, Shepard!" Conrad cried out as he placed his hands on the bar and raised himself up.

"Conrad, before I have my turian actually shoot you this time, tell me why you are here. Why are you acting like me?"

"Can I have an ice pack?" Conrad asked the asari bartender as he turned to me. "I'm nothing like you, Shepard. I'm not a Spectre working for the Council. I'm on my own, backed only by my wits and my nerves! No rules, no laws, just whatever it takes to get the job done! Oh, thanks." Conrad nodded as he sat down and placed the icepack between his legs. "I'm not like you at all."

"Why are you pretending to be a part of my squad?" I asked with a hint of annoyance. "Why do you want the deed to this bar?"

"Look, I just say that I'm deep-cover, and I don't appear on systems. I'm doing the best I can, okay? And as for the deed, this place is actually a front for a red sand dealer. I need to take it over to crack the ring!"

"What?" The bartender growled. "Who the hell told you that?"

"The owner of that weapons store near the carport. She's an undercover cop! She told me about it when I introduced myself." Conrad stated.

"Listen, crap-for-brains: First, we don't sell red sand. Second, red sand is legal on Illium! You just need a license!" The bartender growled.

"But, I... I don't understand." Conrad said as he scratched his head.

"Hmm, let me handle this, Shepard." Garrus volunteered. "I've dealt with people like this back in my old C-Sec days. I'll figure out what's going on."

"Thank you." The bartender sighed. "If I kill annoying customers, it usually causes property damage. That comes out of my pay."

"Garrus, are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure." Garrus placed his mouth on my forehead and then left the lounge. I sat down next to Conrad and looked over at him.

"Hey Conrad?" He turned to me. "Sorry for kneeing you in the balls."

"Oh... it's okay."

"Tell me where you got that N7 armor. It seems kind of... fake."

"It is," Conrad sighed. "Although it was quite expensive, but my wife was really supportive. She even paid for my shuttle fare off-world!"

"Oh, Goddess." The bartender sighed.

"That was really sweet of her, Conrad." I forced a smile. "And you just wander the galaxy righting wrongs?"

"Hey, don't... don't say it like that. I talk to people, you know. Ask them if they have big problems that only I can solve. I just... wanted to make this galaxy safer. You'd be surprised how many people are just waiting for someone to talk to them!"

"And do you have proper training to help people with these problems?"

"I'm saving the galaxy, Shepard! I don't have time for training! Don't you get it? You saved the galaxy and showed other races that humans mattered, and then you died... or so that is what everyone thought. You're a real big jerk for disappearing on us!"

"I didn't disappear on you. I really was dead."

"Yeah, well the galaxy needed someone like you, Shepard. We all did. I had to do something." Conrad winced as he shifted on the barstool. "Oooowie."

"Conrad, do you remember what I told you two years ago when you told me you wanted to be a Spectre?"

Conrad thought for a moment. "You told me it wasn't a good idea."

"And..."

".... I don't remember."

"That it’s people like you that keep humanity strong, by staying home and voicing out your support for the troops and others who are out fighting the bad guys. The same thing applies here, Conrad. You told me you didn't even have time to train, you can easily be killed out here."

"But I..."

"I know you're trying to help, and I respect you for that. But you have to let me, my team, and all those who had training, do our jobs."

"But Shepard, people are dying out there. I can't sit around and do nothing."

"Then don't. Go back to the Citadel and volunteer at the human embassies. You have such great ideas, why not express them? If you don’t want to go to the Citadel, I’m sure Jupiter or McKinley station will take you. You can go to any number of places to help people and yet still be safe."

"I... I guess you're right." He sighed.

About five minutes passed before I saw an asari enter the lounge .

"So, where is the deed? The turian said you agreed to sell me the bar." The asari asked as she approached the bartender. "I'm in a hurry and-"

"There she is!" yelled the asari bar owner as she entered Eternity. "Arrest her."

I noticed Officer Dara and two other cops walk over to the asari that was standing next to me and grabbed her by the arm.

"Damn it! This is a misunderstanding!"

"Tell it to the judge! Your extortion attempt failed, Melena."

"I was misled! I was told that you had agreed to sell! Damn that turian!"

"Dara, take her away before I have my bartender throw her out."

Dara nodded and I watched as she roughly took the screaming asari from the lounge. The asari owner let out a sigh and looked at me.

"I apologize for hitting you, Shepard. If I had known you were working undercover..." She raised her hand to her forehead. "Free drinks on the house for Shepard's team, Aethyta."

As the asari headed out of the lounge, Garrus came walking in.

"Great job, Vakarian." I said with a smile.

"I don't understand," Conrad said. "What happened? The undercover cop just got arrested."

"It was a sting operation." Garrus said. "She wasn't a cop. She was a deep-cover operative from a terrorist cell."

"What?" Conrad gasped.

"Yeah, and if you didn't say anything, I'm sure she would have hurt a lot of people."

"Really?"

Garrus nodded. "Really. You did a great job, Mr. Verner."

"I... Wow!" Conrad beamed.

"Conrad," I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You did a great job, but think about what I said about volunteering or finding a job in the human embassies on the Citadel. I think you would be great at it."

Conrad winced as he got up from his chair. "I will make you proud, Shepard. It's really good to have you back, we need you."

As Conrad limped his way out of the lounge, I turned and wrapped my arms around Garrus.

"That was very kind of you to do that for him."

"He was trying to help; I didn't want him to feel like he was completely useless."

"How about we get some of those free drinks and figure out if The Krogan really is the Observer?" I said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

I turned to the bartender. "A couple of drinks for the two of us please."

"Of course. Thanks for taking care of that crazy nut job. Saves me from having to beat him to death with his own spine. That makes the other customers... nervous."

"No problem." I said.

"The name is Aethyta, asari matriarch and bartender. What kind of drinks can I get for you?"

"Wait, you're an asari matriarch? I thought they served as honored advisors." I said with a lifted brow.

"Right. Which I do here at this bar." The bartender sighed.

After ordering our drinks, Garrus and I sat down on the barstool and talked with Aethyta for a while.

"...me? I go for asses." Aethyta smiled. "When I was a girl, my father told me about landing on this poison-filled world and stomping a rachni queen into muck. The scientists say all that stuff about us getting genetic material from the father is crap. Seems like I got a bit of his mouth, though."

"So if you mother was a commando fighting in the Rebellions and your father was krogan, didn't that cause tension?" I asked as I sipped my drink.

"They didn't meet until a few hundred years after the turians put the boot in with the damn genophage. As far as either one knew, they were both just warriors. Dad boasted, Mom stayed quiet." The asari sighed. "Mom was a matriarch herself, and Dad was near on a thousand, when the truth came out."

"I'm sure that didn't turn out pretty." Garrus commented.

"I was about a hundred, shaking my ass in some sleazy bar. They got me on the link, told me that they were going to have it out, and made me promise to love whichever one survived. Turned out to be damn easy, since neither one did." The asari shook her head. "Family, huh? What a kick in the quad."

"Aethyta, why are you even here?" I shook my head. "You're a matriarch, there has to be some better place you can be at than here serving drinks."

"I know, not what you'd expect. But nobody on Thessia wanted to listen to my wise counsel, so here I am. And honestly, it's better than what most other matriarchs are doing. Look at that screw-up with Saren and his geth a few years back. Their ships were hanging bare-assed in space when Saren started shooting. If not for you humans, we would've bought it right there. And I warned them! Told people on Thessia what was coming, and they didn't want to hear it."

"What didn't they want to hear?" Garrus asked.

"That art and philosophy and political prowess wasn't going to cut it. We can’t go a single asari lifetime without some big war breaking out. We need to get our daughters working earlier, not spending their wild maiden years stripping or in some merc bands." Aethyta began to pace. "When I started talking about making new mass relays ourselves, they laughed the blue off my ass!" The asari looked at me. "So now I serve drinks."

"It might not seem much, but I understand how you feel." Garrus said. "Nobody believes you, or they just won’t listen.”

"With you being a matriarch, you must be close to being a thousand. What's that like?" I asked taking another sip of my sour drink. "I can't imagine living to be a thousand."

"Violent. Wars break out, colonies get destroyed. Sometimes you hear good news, like that colony on Feros surviving. That's the exception, though. You find peace in whatever arms will hold you. Turian, elcor, hanar... Even had a pureblood daughter. I was the father... it didn't work out." She sighed. "Then one day you wake up, your figure's gotten matriarchal, and everyone else is too young to remember how the quarians looked inside those suits."

"Thanks for telling us about your past, Aethyta." I said as I took the last sip of drink.

"That's what I'm here for, babe. Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks. I just need a table to do some work for a friend."

"There is an empty table over there you can sit at. I'll have one of my waitresses bring you a few drinks."

"Thanks." I nodded as Garrus and I left the bar.

"There's the terminal there. Go ahead and pick a table and I'll download the Data Point." Garrus commented.

I nodded as I walked up a few steps into a large table area. I couldn't help but notice an asari dancing on a table with a human, salarian, and a turian sitting around it.

"I still don't see why we're here. Salarians do not 'get married'. My family simply negotiated a reproduction contract."

"Whatever. It's the closest you guys get to a wedding. And that means you get a bachelor party. End of story." The human replied.

"I don't understand. Human celebrate wedding contracts by tempting infidelity? That makes no sense!" The salarian sighed and then turned to the turian. "Do turians do this, too?"

"I'm just here for the drinks." The turian said as he lifted his glass.

I sat down at the far table and waited for Garrus. It was only a few minutes later before he approached the table and sat down next to me.

"Got the last bit of data."

"Alright, let's see what we got here."

_Data Point 2:  
Smuggler and assassin have refused to work with the vorcha due to lack of trust. Odd to see scruples from the men at this point. _

After spending a few minutes getting ourselves organized, I pointed to the data pad. "So, Data point 5 states the observer is Female."

"Right, and according to DP5, the vorcha is a trader. If you look here, DP1 says that Trader and Batarian are male, thus the Vorcha is a male."

"So the vorcha is not the Observer."

 ~~Vorcha~~  
Batarian  
Salarian  
Turian  
Krogan

"Here in DP3, it states that the Turian is male." Garrus pointed out. "And according to DP5, Salarian is male. So the turian and salarian aren't the Observer."

 ~~Vorcha~~  
Batarian  
 ~~Salarian~~  
 ~~Turian~~  
Krogan

Garrus continued. "And if you look here, DP3 suggests that neither the salarian, or the turian are assassins. DP1 states that the Vorcha does not want to play with the Batarian due to the fact that he is a Slaver. Thus leaving only the Krogan to be the assassin." Garrus then scrolled up. "And DP2 states Vorcha, Assassin, and Smuggler are all male. Therefore, Krogan is Male."

"Okay so the Batarian is the Slaver. The Vorcha is the Trader. The Salarian is the Contact. The Turian is the Smuggler. And the Krogan is the assassin." I blinked. "If that's true then none of the suspects is the Observer."

"That's my understanding." Garrus let out a sigh.

I moaned. "I have a headache."

"We need to contact Liara." Garrus said as he looked at the pad. "Something's not right."

I ran my hand over my OT and contacted Liara using our old radio channel back in the SR-1 days.

"Liara, it's Shepard. We have a problem."

_"What kind of problem?"_

"Even though I would love to tell you that the Observer is the batarian and to kill him slowly, none of the suspects you gave me fit."

_"What do you mean?"_

"All five suspects are male. The Observer is female. Something's not right."

"Who gave you the information, Liara?" Garrus asked.

 _"My assistant, Nyxeris. She got the information."_ There was a pause. _"Nyxeris... gave me the information. Damn it. Nyxeris, could I see you in here for a moment? Shepard, I'll talk to you later."_

I looked at Garrus for a moment and then let out a sigh. "You think Nyxeris is the Observer?"

"It makes sense. Nyxeris was her personal assistant… an ‘observer’." Garrus lifted his glass and took a sip. Just then the sound from the 'Salarian Bachelor Party' table, caused me to turn.

"We've been friends for five years, though. Aren't salarian years like dog years?" The human male asked as he watched the asari dance.

"Okay, now that's offensive! Look, I appreciate the gesture, but my people don't even have sex drives the way humans do."

"Uh-huh, but everybody loves asari. Everybody!" The human said as the asari removed her top and then bent over to do a hand stand.

"Yeah, but we actually... my word," The salarian said as he looked up the asari's body. "She is very limber... and she is a lovely shade of blue."

"Okay," The turian said at the stripper table. "That makes my legs hurt just watching it, and my knees are meant to bend that way."

I turned to Garrus who was looking at the stripper and I gave him a glare. "What are you looking at?"

Garrus looked at me. "What? Oh... umm, well I have to agree with the salarian; very limber." Then he whispered. "I can't wait to see you do all those moves for me."

“Uh-huh. In your dreams, Vakarian.”

He wrapped his arm around me and lifted me onto his lap. "You have no idea." He whispered.

After a couple of moments enjoying the embrace of my turian, I got up from his lap. "Can't believe it's almost 2100. Want to go check in on Liara before we call it a night?"

Garrus got up from his chair and grabbed the 'Observer Info' data pad. "Yeah, she might be able to find out who these people were.”

Just as we headed down the stairs to exit the lounge, we overheard a quarian and a turian talking at a nearby table.

"So then he says 'Oh it's okay, our amino acids are all different, so it's not like we can get diseases or anything if we go natural'." The quarian female said.

"I'm telling you, this is why you shouldn't date humans." The turian sighed.

"So then, I had to explain about cross-species fluid contact. Completely killed the mood."

"Not to mention that you're a quarian! How could he be so insensitive?" The turian growled. "Quiera, you deserve somebody who respects you. Somebody who's going to treat you right."

"Oh, I think I'm going to stop dating for a while." The quarian sighed as she took a sip of her drink.

"No, don’t do that! Don't let some human spoil you."

"Then what am I going to do? It's always the same thing. 'Oooh, she could be sick. She's vulnerable. I wonder what she looks like under the helmet'. I just get tired of it."

"You'll find someone out there who cares about you for who you are. Someone whose food you can eat, even." The turian said as he grabbed the quarian's hand. "How about we go catch a vid or something?"

"Oh, that's sweet, but I'm okay. A little dry spell isn't going to kill me."

"We could watch 'Fleet and Flotilla'. It got awards for its portrayal of, um, turian and quarian relationships." The turian smiled.

"Anyway," The quarian said, totally ignoring the turian. "If worst comes to worst, I did have the nerve-stimulation program built into my suit." Then she giggled.

"... and I hear that the love scenes are..." Just then the turian's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh yeah," The quarian said with a smirk. "Standard equipment for any responsible adult. You want to go somewhere private? I can fire it up for..."

The turian quickly got up, knocking their drinks onto the floor. He lifted the quarian into his arms and headed out of the lounge as fast as I had ever seen a turian go.

“Hope it works out for them,” Garrus said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. “Although, I have to disagree with him on the human part. I bet you humans are quite… sensitive.” 

“We are, in all the right places too.”

“Oh, you’re a tease.” Garrus growled.

We entered Liara’s office a few minutes later to see a small pool of purple blood on the floor. I stepped over it and looked at Liara who was looking over some paperwork at her desk.

"You okay?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Nyxeris had some interesting data hidden away. Thank you, I wouldn't have caught her without you both. And, I'm one step closer to the Shadow Broker." She then ran her hand over her OT. "I'm transferring some credits to Normandy. Nyxeris was very well-compensated. You’ll need it more than I."

"Thanks, Liara." I said with a smile.

"I'm going to assume the blood on the floor is hers and not yours." Garrus stated.

"You assume correctly. She was very talented. I imagine that had she been ordered to assassinate me, I'd never see her coming." Liara then smirked. "But her barriers needed practice. Practice I'm afraid she won't be getting."

"So what's the next step in your hunt?" I asked.

"Now, I gather information, peel away layers of lies, and shine light into the shadows." She looked at me with a glare. "And when I find the Shadow Broker, I hit him with a biotic field so strong that what's let of his body will fit into a coffee cup."

"Is there anything else you need?" 

"No, you’ve both done enough. If I find anything useful, I'll let you know."

"Oh, before I forget..." I ran my hand over my OT and transferred a file to Liara. "I saw this while I was at the spaceport. I was thinking about giving it to Detective Anayla but thought you would know what's best."

"Hmmmm," Liara said. "It looks like someone was cheating Thax."

"Thax?" Garrus asked.

“He’s a salarian information broker and a good friend of mine." Liara looked at me. "I'll send the information to him, Shepard. Thank you for this."

"Hey a friend of yours is a friend of mine." I nodded. "Now, get some rest. You work too hard."

Liara let out a laugh. "Look who's talking. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

 

Garrus walked me to my cabin door and then grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth. "I had a wonderful first date with you, Shepard."

"Garrus, you can call me Kate you know." I said with a teasing voice.

Garrus brought his forehead to mine and wrapped his arms around me. "Give me a few weeks on that one."

"Say it now, just once. Please."

Garrus let out a sigh. "Kate."

I couldn’t help but smile as I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. "I remember you telling me that you would never call me by my first name when we first met."

"I did it out of respect." Garrus said as he gently pushed me away so our eyes locked; then he ran his talons through my hair. "Spirits, you're beautiful."

I blushed and then grabbed his hand and walked through my cabin doors. "Stay the night with me, Garrus. I want to be with you."

"Shep- Kate." He said with a gulp. "I think we need to take this step slowly. That quarian was right about cross-species fluid. We should to do some research and see what is safe and-"

“Garrus, you and I both know we could die tomorrow. Aren’t you tired of waiting?” I took a step back and began to unbutton my blue blouse. “I know I am."

Garrus gulped. "I-"

 _"Commander, you have an incoming message from the Illusive Man. He says he has some information you might be interested in."_ EDI reported over the Comm. 

“I'll take it up here, EDI." I sighed as I buttoned up my shirt and was just about to push the button when Garrus caught my wrist and carefully pulled me to him.

"I know we can die tomorrow, but I want our first time to be perfect.”

“But it is already perfect." I frowned.

He looked at me before placing his forehead on mine. “I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest." He then walked out of my cabin.

It took me a few minutes to collect myself before sitting down at my computer terminal. "TIM, what can I do for you?"

_"Shepard, I was wrong."_

"About?"

 _"I had assumed Doctor T'Soni was working for the Shadow Broker, but it seems she is quite keen on finding him."_ There was a pause. _"I'm sending you information that might give her a lead on where to find the Shadow Broker's base of operations."_

"Why would you help Liara find the Shadow Broker?" I asked with a questionable look.

_"The Broker has done dealings with the Collectors in the past. As you well know, I will do anything to stop the Collectors and save humanity."_

"So why are you not forwarding this to her?"

 _"She unfortunately doesn't have much faith in Cerberus intel."_ I could hear him suck on his cig. _"And, if she is keen on 'putting him in a coffee cup', she'll need your help. She will trust you more than us."_

"You really have to stop bugging people's offices."

_"Good luck, Shepard."_

I let out a sigh as the communication link broke. I went into my unread messages to find the information Illusive sent about the Shadow Broker. I read through it for about ten minutes before contacting EDI.

"EDI, have Garrus and Tali meet me at the docking bay doors tomorrow morning at 0800. Looks like we're hunting for shadows."

_"Aye, Commander."_

 

0800 came around and I was standing outside the docking bay doors of Normandy waiting for Tali and Garrus.

"Shepard, what's going on?" Garrus asked as both he and Tali stepped off of Normandy.

"TIM gave me information that might help Liara find the Shadow Broker."

"Hmmm, doesn't seem like him to give information out without cost. What was his excuse?" Garrus asked.

"Said that the Shadow Broker was working with the Collectors. What for? I have no idea. He didn't mention that part."

"So we're going to help Liara?" Tali asked.

I nodded. "Since we are her closest friends, I thought maybe we can convince her that she needs help." We headed for her office. "I'm afraid she's going to get herself killed if she does this alone."

"I agree." Garrus nodded. "What's our first step?"

"We give the intel to our asari and see what she says."

We entered Liara's office to find her at her desk working at her computer terminal.

"Shepard, Garrus, Tali," She smiled. "Good Morning."

"Good morning." I said with a nod.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I have some information on where to find the Shadow Broker." I dangled a data pad between my fingers and smiled. "You interested?"

Liara's eyes widened. "You have information?" I nodded. "Let me see what you got." I handed her the pad and she immediately began to pace, reading over the intel that Illusive Man gave me last night. "It looks like a leaked transmission between Shadow Broker operatives. Some hints as the location, and..." Liara gasped as her hand went to her mouth. "Feron. He's still alive."

"Who's Feron?"

"He was... is a friend. He was the one that helped me recover your body from the Shadow Broker."

"Wait, I thought Cerberus found me. How did the Shadow Broker get my corpse?"

Liara looked at me. "He was the first one to Alchera, the planet where Normandy crashed. He was going to sell you to the Collectors, but Feron and I stopped him." She then lowered her head and ran her hand over the data pad that had a picture of a drell on it. "Feron sacrificed himself to save me."

"So 'you' rescued me? Then how in the hell did I end up with Cerberus?" I was confused.

"Well, they gave me intel to help recover you. They actually put Feron with me in the first place. I gave them to you." She was very quiet. "They said they could bring you back."

"Keelah," Tali gasped. "You saved Shepard?"

"I wasn't going to just sit and do nothing when someone offered a sliver of hope to save my friend." Liara stated.

I walked up to Liara for a moment and hugged her tightly. "You kept me out of Collector hands and helped bring me back." I took a step back. "At first I was angry, but now..." I said with a small smile as I looked at Garrus. "I'm glad to be back and I wouldn't be if not for you." I turned to Liara. "Thank you."

Liara grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I didn't know how you'd feel when Cerberus restored you. If you'd feel betrayed, or lost, or..." Liara let out a sigh. "I'm just glad that you're not angry with me." She paused. "You're not angry with me, are you?"

"No." I shook my head. "I admit I was angry at first. Especially after Horizon, but I'm not anymore."

"I'm glad they brought you back, Shepard. Now they've given me a chance to find Feron." Liara looked at the data pad one more time. "After two years, I hadn't even dreamed..."

"Sounds like you and Feron were close." I said.

"It's funny," Liara said with a hint of a smile. "He betrayed me more than once. He was double-dealing for Cerberus, for the Shadow Broker. But in the end, he sacrificed himself for me. I owe him."

"Perhaps when we have some more time, you can tell me the full story." I said with a smile. "I'm quite interested."

"Of course," Liara said with a nod.

"Liara," Garrus said as he took a step forward. "Sorry to be the downer in this conversation, but I've seen a lot of violence, torment, and torture. Don't get your hopes up about your drell friend. If he's been the Shadow Broker's prisoner for two years, he may not be in good shape."

"I know," Liara said sadly. "But yesterday, all I wanted was the chance to avenge his death. Today, he's alive. I can't give up hope. I'll do whatever I have to do to get him back!"

"And we will help you." I said with a nod. "What's our next step?"

"I... I don't know." Liara sighed. "I need to prepare, to think." Liara sat down at her desk. "I think I'm going to go home soon and use my terminal there."

"You okay?" I asked.

"I've spent two years plotting revenge. Now I have the chance to make it a rescue."

"And we will rescue him.” I said with confidence.

"I'll send you the coordinates to my apartment. You three are more than welcome to come over for dinner. I should have some sort of plan by then."

"1800?"

Liara nodded. "Sounds perfect. Thank you, Shepard."

Garrus, Tali, and I walked out of Liara's office. "I'm glad she's not doing this alone." Tali said.

"Me too." Garrus replied. "Although, it still makes me wonder why Illusive gave us the information. Why is wanting us to help Liara go after the Shadow Broker? I'm not buying the whole 'He's working for the Collectors' nonsense."

"Me neither and I'm sure he has his motives," I commented. "But we can't worry about that right now."

 

As we boarded Normandy, EDI messaged me immediately.

_"Commander, it was requested by Professor Solus that you and Officer Vakrian see him as soon as you came aboard."_

"Alright," I then looked at Tali. "I'll meet you back here at 1715. And gear up."

"Gear up?" Garrus turned to me. "Are you expecting trouble?"

I shrugged. "We're helping Liara hunt down the Shadow Broker. Most likely he already knows we gave Liara that information. We need to be on guard."

"Alright," Tali said with a nod. "I'll head to Engineering and do some tweaking on Chatika."

 

Garrus and I entered the lab a few minutes later to find Mordin at his station with a cup of coffee and a data pad. "No, no, no. That won't work. Humans have one heart, krogan have two. Won’t work. Won't work."

"Good morning, Mordin." I said as Garrus and I walked up to him. "You wanted to see us?"

"Aww, yes." Mordin said with a nod. "Want to talk. Medical matters."

"Medical matters? Is everything okay?" I asked with a brow.

"Aware that mission is dangerous. Different species react differently to stress. Sexual activity normal stress release for humans and turians. Know you two want to do said activity. Recommend caution. Warn of chafing."

I stood there dumbfounded for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious." Mordin said as he walked behind his lab desk. "Turians based on dextro-amino acids. Human ingestion of tissue could provoke allergic reactions. Anaphylactic shock possible. Here, take this. Use once per day. Morning best." Mordin handed me a medical injector. "Still don't recommend ingesting body fluid. Best to-"

"I get the idea, Mordin." I said as I quickly put the injector in my pocket.

Mordin then looked at Garrus. "Human females have sensitive spots. Will forward advice booklet to your Omni Tool. Valuable diagrams, positions, comfortable for both species. Erogenous zone overviews."

"Spirits." Garrus said as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Also," Mordin handed Garrus an injector. "Follow same instructions that I gave Shepard. Once per morning."

"Thank you." Garrus sighed.

"Also can supply oils and ointments for comfort. Gave EDI electronic relationship aid demonstration vids to use as necessary."

I stood there with a blank look on my face for a moment before I busted out laughing. "You're just yanking us around, aren't you?"

Mordin took a step back in shock. "Shocking suggestion! Doctor-patient confidentiality a sacred trust! Would never dream of mockery." Mordin then smiled. "Enjoy yourselves while possible. Will be here, studying cell reproduction. Much simpler. Less alcohol and mood music required."

As Mordin looked down at his terminal, I looked at him for a moment. Then, I walked behind his desk and gently turned him around so that my eyes were looking into his.

"I know it was you." The salarian looked at me oddly. "After Horizon, Jack told me to push everyone away, to go renegade, more-or-less. Then, you came and reminded me of that one particular turian that had always been by my side. You were the mastermind behind Jack's recommendation, weren’t you?"

"Interesting theory, Shepard." Mordin said with a smirk.

I looked at him for a moment before giving him a hug. "Thank you. I never would have known I loved Garrus without your help. You are a dear friend, who I will cherish for the rest of my days."

I placed a kiss on Mordin's forehead then grabbed Garrus's hand and walked out of the lab.

After leaving the lab, I looked at Garrus who was still looking at the injector Mordin gave him.

"Are you alright?"

He let out a sigh and placed the injector in his pocket. "I have to admit, I'm a little... nervous." He then looked at me. "But, as I stated before, I want to be safe with you.”

I kissed Garrus on the bridge of his nose. "I suggest you start taking notes, because I'm not sure how long I can wait.”

Garrus let out a low chuckle. "We will find time, I promise." He placed his mouth on the top of my head. "But now, I have to go do some calibrating on my rifle. Can’t have her out of sync, can we?”

I chuckled. "No, we can't. I'll see you tonight."

"All geared up." Garrus winked as he waved to Kelly before disappearing into the elevator.

I walked over to my yeoman who had a cheeky smile on her face.

"Kelly, anything to report?"

"Well you have unread-"

"...messages at my private terminal." I finished. "Anything else?"

"Actually, I think you need to go speak to Grunt."

"Why?"

"He seems very... edgy. Anxious. He's pacing back and forth in the cargo hold."

"Hmm, I'll see what's wrong. Honestly, I think he doesn't care for small spaces." Just like Wrex.

"Also, I had a nice talk with Samara. There is nothing more absolute than the oath of an asari justicar. You did well getting her on our side."

"She is very... unique." I smiled.

"Unique, elegant, and gorgeous. Too bad her manner is just so," Kelly paused. "Cold."

"I think that's the idea of being a justicar. From what I've heard, they follow their code and that's about it."

Kelly shrugged. "Still, it's very intriguing. OH!" She gasped. "I almost forgot. Your fish and those models that you ordered from Illium arrived. If you would like, I can feed your fish for you while you're away. That way you don't have to worry about them... dying on you."

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I swear, it wasn't my fault. I only forgot to feed them.... twice." I then sighed. "But yes, I would appreciate that, Kelly."

"Don't worry, Shepard. They're in good hands."

"You don't have to worry about Hamu though. Kasumi likes to take care of him while I'm gone."

"Of course." Kelly smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Chambers."

"Always a pleasure, Shepard." Kelly smiled as she turned to her terminal.

I walked into the cargo hold a few minutes later to see Grunt sitting down, fidgeting with some sort of steel pipe.

"Grunt, you okay?"

"Shepard!" Grunt jumped up, the pipe slipping out of his hands. "I... need your help."

"Alright, calm down." I raised my hands. "What's going on?"

"Something is... wrong!" Grunt said as he paced back and forth. "I feel wrong! Tense! I just wanna kill something. With my hands. More so than usual, like it's not my choice." Grunt looked at his hands. "I just... I just want to..." Grunt growled as he walked up to the cargobay window and head-butted it, causing it to crack. "See," Grunt turned to me. "Why do that!? What's wrong?"

"Grunt," I said very calmly. "I want you to take a deep breath."

"I don't think..."

"Deep breath..." Grunt grumbled as he took a deep breath. "Now let it out very slowly... there. Now, first off, did Okeer mention anything in his imprinting that might help?"

"I see pictures of old battles; voices of warlords." He placed his hand on his upper brow. "But this is... a blood haze."

"A blood haze? Hmmm," I thought for a moment. "Pure krogan probably starts more aggressive than most. Maybe this is normal."

"Doesn't matter if it's normal. I'm not. I'm not used to this...noise."

"Noise?"

"I want control," Grunt started to pace again. "When we're moving, fighting, I focus. But here, my blood screams, my plates itch, and even you are just noise!"

"You're just a little claustrophobic, Grunt."

"I am not! I'm tank-born!" Grunt ran his hands over his head. "What is this?"

"EDI, anything in your files about krogan diseases that could cause this?" I asked.

_"Cerberus has a number of autopsies on file, but nothing on living krogan of this age and situation. Krogan are reluctant to share medical records."_

"So where can we find these records?"

"My people were defeated by doctors and labs. They will never let stuff like that leave Tuchanka." Grunt commented.

"Alright," I let out a sigh. "We'll head to Tuchanka after I finish my business here on Illium." I looked at Grunt. "We'll get this resolved. In the meantime, you can bunk down in the shuttle bay if you wish. There's more room, and it might be easier for you to breathe."

"No," Grunt shook his head. "I will fight this, and I will take control."

I placed my hand on Grunt's face. "You can do this. We will leave as soon as we can."

"Thank you, Shepard. I don't like this. Fury is my choice, not a sickness." Grunt closed his eyes.

I patted Grunt on the arm before leaving the cargohold. Hopefully Normandy will still be in one piece by the time we finish helping Liara with the Shadow Broker.


	21. The Chase for the Shadow Broker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Garrus, and Tali make their way to Liara's place for dinner; only to find out that someone had tried to kill her. Plus: A great Car Chase :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 finally here. Sorry for the long delay, guys! Hope you enjoy it! <3   
> TY again for all the support! 
> 
> XXX

"Oh lovely," Garrus said sarcastically as we stepped off Normandy. "It's raining."

"I love the rain," Tali said. "I don't get to see it often."

I placed my palms up, watching as the rain splashed onto my armored gloves. "I do too, Tali. I loved playing in the rain when I was growing up on Mindoir. Caitlyn and I would get so muddy." I smiled at the memory and then shook my head. "Come on, let's head to the transport hub and get a cab to Liara's."

"Damn it!” Yelled an asari who we passed a few minutes later. "I don't know how Thax knew about it. Just give him a full refund, do you hear me? Then get your ass some place safe!"

"Looks like Liara took care of that problem." I said mostly to myself as Tali climbed in the back of a cab while Garrus and I took the front. "I'll put in the coordinates to Liara's apartment." I said, activating my OT.

 _"Destination: Pylani Apartments; number 324. ETA: 35 minutes. Please be advised of the lower highway area in section 54 in upper Nos Astra; construction on going. Also, be on the lookout for a skycar with plate number 890235; it is believed to be stolen."_ Just then a rout to Liara's apartment appeared on the large display in the shuttle. _"Auto Pilot engaged."_

 

When we approached Liara's apartment, I noticed at least four police cars with their lights flashing the famous colors of blue and red. A police line was placed outside by the door, along with three officers standing guard.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Sorry, nobody is to enter this facility. There's been an incident."

"Incident?" I asked nervously. "What happened to Liara?"

"Sorry, but without proper authorization-"

"I'm a Council Spectre.” I interrupted. “That’s all the authorization I need.”

The police officer looked at me for moment. “My apologies, Spectre." She stepped to the side as I made my way into Liara's apartment.

As I walked into the main living area, I was stopped by an asari officer. "This area is sealed off. Please return outside."

"Can you at least tell me what the hell is going on?" I grumbled.

"Someone tried to kill your friend, Commander Shepard." Came the voice of an asari who was walking down a flight of stairs that lead to a loft. She looked to the asari police officer that was standing next to me. "Thank you for your help, Officer. Your people are dismissed."

"You can't do that!" The asari grumbled. "This is my district!"

"Already done. If you wish to argue about it, take it up with the Council." The asari officer glared at the other asari before rounding up her officers and departing the apartment promptly. Then, the blue asari introduced herself. "Tela Vasir. Special Tactics and Recon." 

"You're a Spectre?" I asked.

"Well not as famous as you, of course. Hell, I might even get you to sign my chest plate." Vasir smiled. "I heard your status was reinstated. Good, I think we're going to need you when this is all over."

"Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Well, I assume since you're here, you had business with your friend this evening?"

"Liara was following a lead on the Shadow Broker. We were supposed to have dinner to discuss her findings."

"The Shadow Broker?" Vasir asked in a surprised tone. "Dangerous enemy to have."

"What do you know about him?"

"Not much," Vasir shrugged. "Only that he is the most powerful information broker in the galaxy and you don't want to cross him.”

"What did the officers find so far?" Garrus asked. "I see there are some bullet holes there."

"Roughly 25 minutes ago, someone took a shot at T'Soni. I can guess that she stuck around for maybe four minutes before leaving the building. Whatever she was doing it was important." Vasir said.

"Where is Liara if she isn't here?" Tali asked.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be shifting through her crap." Vasir growled. The tone of the asari Spectre caused me to lift a brow. "There's no blood and no body." Vasir shrugged. "Looks like T'Soni got away."

"That seems odd that there's no blood." Garrus stated. "If the sniper was a good shot, there should have been something."

"I'm guessing the sniper didn't plan on her kinetic barrier. Clever girl." Vasir said. "Paranoid, but clever."

"Was there anything else the police might have found that might give us a lead on where Liara's at?" I asked.

"Just the mess and the bullet holes." Vasir laughed. "I'm glad I got here before those amateurs got their damn hands on everything. Although, I give them a gold star on finding those bullet holes."

"Anything on Liara's terminal?" I was finding this whole situation to be odd.

"Nothing of use. She wiped her drive before she left. Like I said, paranoid. I'm going to review the security logs again to see if I can learn anything else."

"Liara knew we were coming," Garrus said as he stood next to me. "She would have left us a note or a hint to where she might be."

"Make sense," Vasir crossed her arms. "Haven't found anything yet, though. You know T'Soni better than I do, Commander. Where would she have hidden her backups?"

"I'll take a look around; see if I can find anything."

"Right, I'll be just over there." Vasir nodded as she headed over to a nearby desk.

"Shepard, I'm worried about Liara." Tali said quietly. "We need to find her."

"We will." I patted Tali's arm before taking a few steps to the left foyer of the apartment. "Ilos," I said as I looked up at a painting that was hanging on a wall. "Garrus, help me take this down. There might be a clue here."

Garrus and I removed the painting, but found nothing as we searched the back end of it.

Tali sighed. "I remember having to drive down that long underground bunker to get to the conduit."

"Mmmm," Garrus said as he tilted the painting to get a better look. "I remember the Council not allowing Liara to go back there once Normandy was destroyed. She wanted to go so badly; to find clues on who might have been behind the attack."

“Even though I saved their sorry asses, they still find a way to screw everything up, don’t they?” I ran my hand over the painting. "Let's continue our search." I leaned the painting on the wall and then took a few steps up to the kitchen.

"Looks like dinner was almost done, she had the table set. And she prepared dextro food for us as well." Tali said as she looked over at the stove.

"Shepard, take a look at this." Garrus called out. I walked over to the window with the bullet holes. "The rifle used to do that wasn't standard issue."

"The kinetic barrier deflected the bullets, but they still managed to penetrate the glass." Vasir chimed in.

"So we're guessing a very well trained assassin?"

"That's my guess." Garrus said.

I looked around the room and then saw something that made me curious. I walked over to a glass casing and peered in. "The backing of my old armor."

"Looks like someone didn't like you much, either." Vasir commented.

Garrus walked over to me. "This must have been with your body when Liara found you."

"Yeah." I whispered, then I walked into Liara's study. I looked around to see if there were any clues, but I didn't find anything that stood out. I then walked over to the wall that showed Liara's doctorate.

"University of Serrice: Planet Thessia." I said out loud, then turned to Vasir who was standing behind me. "She loved being an archeologist."

"She's getting good use out of all that education, though." Vasir said.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Commander, we'll find her." Vasir said optimistically.

"Hey Shepard, can you come up here?" Tali called out. "I think I found something."

Vasir and I walked up the stairs to Liara's bedroom loft. A large fish aquarium stood at the head of her bed, as large Prothean artifacts surrounded the remaining areas.

"Here." Tali handed me a picture. 

I took the picture from Tali and looked at it. It was a picture of McKinley station, orbiting Earth. All of a sudden the image changed from the station to Eden Prime.

"Interesting." Vasir said with a lifted brow. "The picture changed when you touched it. It must be keyed to your I.D."

"Well if that's not a clue, I don't know what is." I said. "The picture is of Eden Prime at a Prothean dig site."

"There are a few Prothean-looking objects around the apartment. Let's see what we can find." Vasir said as she looked around.

"This looks like a Prothean relic." Tali pointed as she walked over to the left side of the bed. "But I don't see any clues, Shepard."

"Those things must be worth a fortune, though." Vasir stated.

I looked around a few more minutes before heading down stairs. "Did you find anything?" I asked Garrus.

"Nothing that gives us any clues on where Liara might be. But, I did find something that you might want to see." Garrus walked over to a Prothean relic that was embraced in a trophy case. "It's part of the destroyed beacon on Eden Prime."

"Seriously?" I asked as I touched the glass. "The thing that started this whole damn-" Just then a beeping sound came from the bottom of the trophy case and a panel slid out, holding a flashing red disk.

"Bingo," I whispered. "Vasir, I think I found something."

"Looks like a backup disk." She stated as I walked over to her. "Let's try it on T'Soni's terminal."

As I inserted the disk, an image of a salarian appeared on the monitor.

"It looks like she recorded a call." Vasir said.

 _"What do you have for me, Seket?"_ It was Liara.

_"It was tricky, but you paid for the best. I can narrow it down to a cluster, maybe even a system."_

_"How soon can you have it?"_

_"Shouldn't take long. Come to my office. Baria Frontiers, in the Dracon Trade Center."_

_"I will be there as soon as my friends arrive."_

_"I gotta say though, T'Soni... You're making me a little nervous. How big is the trouble that could come out of this?"_

_"Relax, Sekat. I'll see you in a few hours."_

I turned to look at Vasir. "This must be important. The Shadow Broker's people already tried to kill her once."

"She could be in danger." Garrus anxiously replied. "We need to hurry!"

"I know where the Dracon Trade Center is. My car is just outside." Vasir offered.

"Then let's go." I turned to Garrus as we walked out of Liara's apartment and into the rain. "See, glad we brought our armor?"

"Your 'gut feeling' never ceases to amaze me, Shepard." Garrus uttered as we jumped into Vasir's car and flew off towards the Trade Center.

 

By the time we landed at the DTC, the rain had finally stopped. While we headed up the stairs to Entrance C, Vasir ran her hand over her OT.

"From the blueprints I downloaded, the Baria Frontiers offices are located on the third floor. We should find T'Soni there."

"Then let's get up there and-"

Just then an explosive blast erupted, causing the ground to shake. My eyes widened as smoke and flame came from the 3rd and 4th floor of the DTC.

"Liara's in there!" I cried out.

But before I could even take a step forward, another explosion erupted, causing me to fly backwards. I winced as I landed on my side, my face scraping the concrete. It took me a few moments to collect myself before I heard screaming, coughing, and the faint sound of something burning.

"Shepard!" Garrus called out as I felt a hand on me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I shook my head. "Just a little fuzzy."

"Keelah!" Tali gasped.

"Goddess, they just took out three floors to make sure she's dead!" Vasir growled, purple blood seeping from her left shoulder.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"I'm a Spectre, a little scratch isn't going to rough me up. I'll grab the car and seal off the building from the top. Stay in radio contact!"

"We need to contact the authorities," I called out.

"I'll do that when I get to the roof." Vasir nodded.

"Then I'll start down here and work my way up. Maybe we can find survivors."

"If you find any baddies, save some for me." Vasir shouted as she raced to her skycar.

As Vasir flew to the top of the tower, I looked over at Garrus and Tali. "Distribute all of your medi-gel to these people." I ordered as I walked over to a wounded asari.

"Oh God! What's happening?" A human male cried out.

"Were we attacked by the geth?" An asari asked.

"I can't feel my legs!" Screamed a salarian.

The asari I was helping looked up at me. Purple blood dripping from her head. "What happened? Are we under attack?"

"It's going to be okay," I placed some medi-gel on her face. "Help is on its way." I stood up and walked over to a salarian, green blood oozing from his legs. "Hold still."

"It's... it's you."

I looked at the salarian and my eyes widened as I had recognize him as one of Nassana's workers. "It's going to be okay."

"I... I don't think I'm going to make it this time."

"Yes you are." I said with a stern tone. "Help is on the way."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see an asari with a medkit.

"Yes, please." I scooted away. "His legs are broken."

"I saw the blast from my building across the way," The asari said. "My co-workers are coming with med-kits and we called the authorities. They should be here really soon."

"Thank you, I need to get inside the Trade Center."

I placed my hand on the salarian's arm and gave him a promising smile and then called for Tali and Garrus.

"Help is on the way, we need to find Liara."

We rushed our way into Entrance C to find debris, bodies, and smoke.

 _"This is not a drill. Please exit the building in an orderly fashion."_ A VI voice echoed.

"Keelah." Tali wept.

"This brings back bad memories." Garrus said as he knelt down to a dead human body.

I knelt down next to Garrus. "Looks like he was a Baria Frontier employee. Must have got caught in the blast."

"I'm guessing there's not going to be many survivors in here." Garrus sighed.

"Still, we need to try. Let's do a quick sweep, then we'll head up to the second floor."

"There's the security office, I'll see if I can find something." Garrus commented as he stood up and walked into the flickering room.

Tali and I made our way through the DTC lobby, but only found dead bodies, a few med-kits, and some credit chits.

Garrus walked over to me and shook his head. "Found nothing that would help, the elevators are out, and building security is down."

"Vasir, did you get that?" I asked.

_"Yeah, it seems quite odd. No alarms, no police. Very professional."_

We made our way up a small set of stairs before coming face to face with the Dracon Trade Center Diner. I peered inside and was quite thankful that nobody was in there having a meal when the blast hit.

"Looks like it was closed for the night." Garrus voiced out.

 _"This is not a drill. Please exit the building in an orderly fashion."_ Repeated the VI.

"Shepard," Tali yelled and then rushed over to a male human who was crawling to us.

"Help me. Mercs... came from the smoke... set the bombs... killing everyone... please... you have..."

"Hang on, I have some medi-gel and-"

"Shepard," Garrus said as he knelt down next to Tali and I. "He's dead."

"Damn it! Vasir, I just found a civilian here with bullet wounds. Before he died, he mentioned something about mercs and setting off bombs."

"And they're using military-grade hardware." Garrus pointed out.

_"Bullet wounds? Guess this was more than just an explosion. As for the mercs, I'm guessing it's the Shadow Broker. Eclipse is too dumb to pull something like this."_

I looked at Garrus and Tali. "Stay alert, I don't want these mercs giving us the 'ultimate of surprise'. Let's get to the second floor."

After making our way up to the second floor, I told my team to stop as I heard a faint clicking sound.

"What the hell is that?" I whispered.

Garrus and Tali stayed silent for a moment before Garrus pointed to the left. "Sounds like it's coming from over there."

We made our way to the left, the clicking getting louder and louder. Then my eyes widened as I saw a bomb.

"This one must not have detonated." Garrus said. "Tali, do you mind doing that thing you love to do and disarm it?"

"Be careful." I nervously said, taking a few steps back. "Vasir, we got a military-grade explosive device. It's hot, but Tali's working to disarm it."

_"Sloppy work. You use that kind of hardware when you don't have time to plan. Maybe I was wrong; perhaps Eclipse does have the quads to pull something like this off."_

"There." Tali sighed in relief. "Bomb disarmed."

"Good job, knew you could do it." Garrus patted the quarian on the arm.

"Looks like Baria Frontiers's offices are this way. Maybe we will find Liara in there." I pointed to the door just left of us.

We entered the office to find a small walkway and a large terminal. Its lights flickered on and off, giving me the indication that it was damaged.

"Let's see if we can find some information from here." I said as I walked over to the terminal. "Liara signed in just under an hour ago."

_"So she was doing something else before coming to Baria Frontier's office. I'm on the 9th floor now, slowly working my way down. Hopefully we'll find her."_

Garrus, Tali, and I entered the main lobby of Baria Frontiers. I quickly gave the hand motion to stay silent as I heard a rustling sound coming from the far end of the room.

"We're not alone." I whispered.

"Survivors?"

"Possibly, but since we know mercs are running around somewhere, let's use caution." Just then a clink sound caught my attention and I looked down to see a circular object flashing. My eyes widened. "TAKE COVER!" I yelled, as I pushed Tali through the door frame.

A flash grenade went off, causing my ears to ring.

“Tali, are you alright?” I asked, my vision slowly coming back to normal.

“Yeah, thank you.”

I was guessing Garrus wasn't in the way of the blast; because when I got all my senses back, he was in cover shooting off his assault rifle.

"They're not Eclipse!" Garrus called to me. "We're pinned down, and they're well-armed."

_"Like I guessed. Say hello to the Shadow Broker's private army, Commander! Just took out a few, myself!"_

I ordered Tali to send out her drone, while Garrus and I gave her some cover.

 

"Don't think I can take much more of this!" Garrus yelled fifteen minutes later. "I'm running out of bullets!"

"We need to flank them!" I yelled through the noise. "Tali, can you give me some cover?"

"You bet!"

I took a deep breath, crouched, and ran as fast as I could through some office cubicles. I was just about two meters away from the group of mercs, when I heard an asari give orders.

"Hanley, keep firing at that damn turian, I think we're wearing him down! Palk, keep your eye on the quarian, she might be able to hack into our... Where's Shepard?"

"We lost her! I think she went over to the left side of the turian, but I can't be sure."

"You morons! Find her! I-"

"Here I am!" I shouted as I used Throw, forcing two of the mercs to fly into a nearby wall. Then I shot my pistol, causing the asari to take cover.

"Shepard, can't say it's not a pleasure to finally meet you!" The asari growled.

"I honestly can't say that it's a pleasure to meet you either!" I hissed back. "I suggest you drop your weapons and surrender. I'm not here to cause problems, just to find Liara."

"Hah!" The asari yelled as she shot her weapon at me. "If our plan went accordingly, the pureblood bitch is already dead."

I growled as I leapt up from my hiding spot and charged the asari. After a few minutes of struggling, she laid dead at my feet along with the rest of the Shadow Broker's mercs.

"Damn! And I thought the fight on Omega was tough." Garrus let out a puff of air.

"There is a lot of damage here," Tali frowned. "But the good news, I guess, is that I didn't see any civilian bodies."

"I am guessing that’s because it’s so late at night. Most of the workers have already gone home." Garrus noted.

"Let's make our way up to the third floor and-" I stopped as I noticed something was wrong with Garrus.

"You okay, Garbear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He winced.

"Damn it, Vakarian!" I growled. "Tali, there was a med-kit on the other side of that wall. Go grab some medi-gel for me, please." Tali nodded as she raced away. I helped Garrus to a chair and forced him to sit in it. "Where were you hit?"

"Left side." Garrus grumbled. "I thought I was hiding the pain well. How did you know?"

"You were clenching your jaw. You always do that when you're hurt or pissed off."

"Huh, never noticed I did that."

"Since the day I met you." I commented.

"This is all that was left." Tali said as she handed me one small medi-gel injector.

"It's just a minor flesh wound; I'll be okay." Garrus promised Tali. Then he sighed. "Damn, my good armor too. These bastards don’t play fair."

“They are probably using the same type of bullets they used at Liara’s apartment.” Tali said.

“If that’s true, we need to be extra careful.” I stated. "There, that should do it.”

Garrus nodded. "Thanks you two."

"Come on, hopefully that fifteen minute firefight was the only one we get into tonight."

We rounded the corner and quickly stopped as a burning gas pipe blocked our path up to the third floor. 

"The fire suppressant systems aren’t working." Garrus pointed out.

"Give me a second, I can probably hack the system." Tali replied as she ran her hand over her OT.

It wasn't long before the leaky gas pipe was disabled and the sprinkling systems kicked on. Within five minutes, the leftover fire was small enough for us to make it up the stairs.

"Vasir, we're almost to the third floor."

_"Good, I'm almost there."_

When we approached the top of the stairwell, a flash grenade rolled at my feet. I quickly turned around, shielding my eyes as it exploded. Luckily, it didn't daze me that much.

"There are only three of them." Tali reported.

"Let's take them out quick before they call in reinforcements." I ordered.

It didn't take long before the three mercs were dead and we headed to a door that lead us into a larger office. Just as I was about to enter, I heard a gunshot. I quickly rushed in, only to see a merc fall dead at my feet and Vasir putting her pistol away.

"Damn it. If I'd been a few seconds faster, I could’ve stopped them." Honestly, she really didn't seem that sincere.

I looked down at a dead salarian. "Is this Sekat?"

"Must have been." Vasir said.

"Hmm, and no sign of that data Liara talked about." I turned to Vasir who had her back towards me. "Looks like a dead end."

"Speaking of which, did you find your friend's body?"

"You mean this body?" Liara's voice echoed from behind me as she raised her pistol at Vasir.

"Liara!" Tali rejoiced. "You're alive!"

"Nice to see you in one piece, T'Soni." Garrus nodded.

I looked at Liara who was glaring at Vasir. "Liara, what's wrong? You can put the pistol away. She's a Spectre."

"This is the woman who tried to kill me." Liara sneered, walking towards Vasir.

"You've had a rough day, so I'll let that slide." Vasir said as she walked backwards. "Why don't you put that gun down?"

"I saw you!" Liara yelled. "I doubled back after I left. I watched you break into my apartment!

Then it hit me. I quickly drew my pistol and aimed it at the so-called Spectre. "You didn't know where Liara went, because she hid the message." Tali and Garrus aimed their weapons at Vasir as well. "You needed me to find it for you!"

"Thanks for the help." Vasir shrugged.

"Once she had my location, she signaled the Shadow Broker's forces. They bombed the building to take me out." I could tell Liara was quite upset. "She found Sekat, took his data, and killed him. I'm guessing she's still has the disk on her."

"Good guess." Vasir smiled evilly as she showed the disk. "Not that you'll ever see what's on it... you pureblood BITCH!"

Vasir broke the window that was behind her and flung the shards of glass towards us. Luckily, Liara was quick enough to put a shield barrier around us before the glass could hit.

It only took me a second to race towards Vasir, who was heading towards the broken window. I pounced on her, causing both of us to tumble out of the window and fall towards the ground. Vasir's biotic barrier slowed our fall, but it wasn’t long before I started to lose my grip. Vasir then took her chance and kicked me, causing me to fall out of the barrier and hit the floor hard.

The fall knocked the wind out of me. I tried to get up, but all I could see was a flashing of blurry blue biotics. Then I saw Liara. She had run past me, chasing after Vasir.

The room spun a good ten times before I felt a hand on my forearm, helping me up.

"Shepard, you alright?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, how did you get down here so fast?"

"We rushed to the second floor and then jumped."

"Come on, we need to go after Liara!" I shook my head a few times before drawing my pistol and made our way to the lobby.

Just as we rounded the corner where the diner was, a rocket zipped past my head and into the glass.

"Looks like we got company." Garrus shouted.

 _"Shepard!"_ Liara called over my comm. _"She's getting away, hurry!"_

"Kinda pinned down here with these mercs. We'll be out there as soon as we-"

Just then a SWAT team of police officers came rushing into the back entrance.

"Take them out!" Yelled a turian officer.

"Yes, sir!"

"Finally, back up." Garrus sighed. "It's about time they got here."

I made my way to the turian who I guessed was in command.

"Commander Shepard, Normandy SR-2." I nodded. “Glad to see you’re here.”

"Captain Javian Lovik. Honor to meet you, Commander. I’ve heard all about you. What’s the situation?"

"We found no survivors on the 1st, 2nd, or 3rd floor of the DTC. We were just chasing a suspect when these mercs showed up. I believe they belong to the Shadow Broker."

"The Shadow Broker? I thought it might have been Eclipse’s doing. But I guess it doesn’t matter, my boys and I can take these guys. Go ahead and continue your pursuit."

"Thanks."

“Be careful, Captain.” Garrus warned. “Those bastards have high military bullets.”

“Thanks for the warning.” The turian nodded as he crouched and made his way to cover next to a salarian officer.

I looked to Tali and Garrus and gave the signal to circle around the mercs and to head to Entrance C of the DTC.

As we rushed out of the DTC, I could see Liara shooting her pistol at Vasir, who had taken cover behind some skycars. I then watched as the asari Spectre jumped into one, and flew away.

"Damn it, she's getting away!" Liara cried out as she jumped into a red skycar taxi. "Shepard, come on!"

I rushed to the car and jumped in along with Garrus and Tali.

"Go, go, go!" Liara shouted.

"I'm going!" I growled as the car lifted off and raced towards Vasir's last coordinates.

"I'm tracking her, she went through there." Liara pointed to a tunnel.

"On it!"

It didn't take long before Liara leaned forward in her chair. "There she is! Hang a right, no, wait, left!"

"I'm on her!"

"Keelah!" Tali gasped. "We're going so fast!"

"Not fast enough!" Liara yelled. "Shepard, left! Wait, we're not going into the construction site, are... oh, Goddess."

"If Wrex was here, we would have died by now." Garrus pointed out. "Spirits, watch out for that truck!"

"AHHHH!!" Tali cried.

"You know, this would be a lot better if the back seat drivers could keep quiet!" I grumbled.

"I'm not letting her escape with that data!" Liara growled. "She's gone through the tunnel there!"

"Garrus, look!" I heard Tali cry out. "Is that a wanted poster of Jack?"

"All be damned;" Garrus whistled. "She'll like that! Will have to tell her when we get back to Normandy… if we get back to Normandy."

"She just turned on Hespras Street!" Liara shouted. "Watch out for that car!"

I pulled to the left, barely missing a car that was heading right towards us. "There we go, safe and sound."

"Go, go, go, go, go, go!" Liara yelled.

"I'm going!" I yelled back. "Calm your tits!"

"Goddess!" Liara gasped. "She's dropping proximity charges!"

"I noticed," I said as I dogged the spike like mines. "And it looks like she's got reinforcements.” The car shook as three cars zoomed past us. “What kind of guns does this car have anyways?"

"It's a taxi! It has a fare meter!" Liara gasped. "Incoming traffic, INCOMING TRAFFIC!"

"We'll be fine."

"Truck!" Liara pointed out.

"I know." I stated.

"Truck!"

"I KNOW!"

"Keelah!”

"And you thought my driving was bad?" Garrus gasped.

"No comments from the peanut gallery!" I yelled. "And your driving is bad, Vakarian. You almost got us killed when we went to save Tali. Poor Wrex probably peed himself."

"That was two years ago; and from what I remember; you told me to 'step on it', so I did." Garrus stated.

"Vasir's heading to Nomyna Square," Liara pointed. "Take a left! We need to go faster."

"I'm going as fast as this thing can go!"

"Look, she just got hit by another car. She's slowing down." Liara reported.

“Where are her reinforcements?”

“They’re not on radar; I’m guessing we lost them.”

"Good, then let's get up beside her." I said, dodging the traffic.

When we were side by side, I looked to see Vasir glaring at us. Then, she rammed her car into ours, causing me to almost hit an oncoming car. As soon as it was clear, I hit her back, causing her to hit an oncoming truck. We watched as her car went crashing down onto a building called Azure.

"Garrus, call the authorities and let them know there's been multiple accidents."

"Already on it."

After turning the car around, I landed on Azure's parking area.

"Alright, let’s see if we can find Vasir."

"There's her car," Liara pointed. "She couldn’t have gone far."

"Shepard, we got company!" Garrus called out.

A shuttle truck with at least a half dozen mercs landed just south of the parking platform.

“There they are!” Yelled a merc. “Let’s get’em!”

“I guess we didn’t lose them after all. Let’s take them out!” I ordered.

"With pleasure!" Liara growled as she raced over to where the group was at and set up a stasis field. "Shepard, they can’t move. Use Throw!"

I did just that, causing a powerful biotic explosion, forcing the mercs to fly in every direction.

"Aww, now this is just like the good old days. Wish Ash and the Bridge Troll were here." Garrus commented.

"We can't forget about the Mako!" Liara commented.

"I agree!" Tali beamed. “Wait, is Shepard driving?”

Even though they didn't say it because I was there, I knew they missed Kaidan too. The fight on the platform probably lasted a good five minutes. After getting some supplies from the taxi skycar, we rushed over to an entrance.

When we entered the building, I could hear a whispering sound. I held up my hand and signaled Garrus and Tali to head to the other side of the room as Liara and I sneaked around the corner.

I pointed my gun and then lowered it as I saw a naked asari being held by a human male. "Please, let me live." The asari cried out. "I'll do the mantra every week. I'll even give to charity."

"It's okay," I said putting my gun in my holster. "You're going to be all right. We're looking for an asari, she's well-armed and could be injured."

"We didn't see anything." The human male gulped. "We were... in bed and then all of a sudden this skycar came crashing down. I heard some screaming, a gunshot, and then that was it."

"Alright," I nodded. "Stay here where it's safe."

"Thank you."

As I turned, I noticed a very erotic scene playing on a large prompter just in front of me. "What kind of hotel is this?"

"Azure is a luxury resort with an... exotic edge." Liara replied.

"What does 'Azure' mean?" Tali asked as she and Garrus walked up to us.

"It is slang for a part of the asari's body in some areas of Illium."

"Where?" I asked.

"Mainly the lower reaches, near the bottom." Liara responded.

"I meant, 'Where on the asari body'?"

"So did I." Liara smirked.

"Keelah." Tali gasped.

I shook my head and headed for another door that would lead us to Vasir's car. It only took me a few moments to notice that Garrus was still standing in front of the prompter staring at it.

"Vakarian, MOVE!"

"Oh, yeah, yeah... sorry."

I glared at him as he gave me a wink and walked out of the door.

"Look, blood." Liara said as she knelt down and swept her finger through the purple ooze. "She was hurt. We can follow the trail to find her."

"There might be some LOKI Mechs around here too." Garrus said as he pointed to the deactivated mech. "I'm guessing it's the hotel's security."

"The sun is starting to rise." Tali reported. "Is it 0300 already?"

"No," Liara said. "In this region of Nos Astra, the sun will never set."

"What?" I turned to her.

"It's hard to explain," Laira said as we followed the trail. "Nos Astra is quite large, and we're up in the northern part of the planet. Think of it as your Earth. In the summer time in the Northern Hemisphere, your sun doesn't set."

"Right, sometimes regions will get up to 22 hours of daylight."

"Exactly. I'm guessing it's probably around 2400 hours."

"2349" Garrus confirmed. "Good guess, T'Soni."

"So we've been chasing you and Vasir for almost six hours? That doesn't seem possible."

As we rounded a corner, we came across a large outside cafe with at least a dozen people. They were talking, laughing, and sipping on some drinks. I was guessing they didn't hear the loud firefight that we had just minutes before.

I notice Vasir making her way to the crowd. I quickly raised my pistol. "Not another move, Vasir. It's over!"

She turned to me and then looked at a woman who was standing next to a table.

"Hey! Hey you. Come here!" Vasir used her biotics to grab the woman, holding her hostage. "What's your name?"

The rest of the crowd screamed as they quickly took cover behind the bar, tables, and even planters."

"M...Mariana." The woman answered.

"Mariana, you want to live, don't you? Tell those people over there that you want to live."

The woman looked at us, fear in her eyes. "Please..."

"Mariana, it's going to be okay." I then looked at Vasir. "If you're truly a Spectre, you'll let her go. You don't want to do this."

"All you had to do was walk away." Vasir sneered as she pointed the gun at Mariana's head. "Now it gets ugly."

"Please," Mariana gasped, tears falling from her face. "I have a son."

"A son?" Vasir smirked. "I hope he gets to see you again. I've heard losing a parent is just horrific for children. Scars them for life."

Vasir was right on that assumption.

"I'm going to end you, Vasir." Liara promised.

"It's okay, Liara. We'll hand it… the usual way." I hinted. Hopefully Garrus and Tali got it as well.

"Woah, you want Mariana's little boy to grow up without a mommy, Shepard?" Vasir then gave me a daring look. "Thermal clips on the ground, now. Power cells, too."

"Is that it?" I challenged Vasir.

"What?" Vasir asked confusingly.

"Bitch, I sacrificed hundreds of human lives to save the Destiny Ascension. I put the colony of Zhu’s Hope in danger, due to a large ass plant. Hell, I even unleashed the rachni on the galaxy. So for your sake, I hope your escape plan doesn't hinge on me hesitating to shoot a damn hostage!" I growled.

"You're bluffing." Vasir spat.

I looked at my asari. "Now, Liara!"

I watched as Liara flung a table to Vasir, knocking Mariana out of the way. Vasir cried out as she was flung into a water fountain. Tali rushed over to Mariana and helped her to safety.

"Aaaaaaah!!!" Cried Vasir as she came bursting out of the fountain. She then started to glow purple. “You will pay for that!"

"Watch out," I called out. "Vasir is a vanguard. Keep your shields up at all times!"

"She's got barrier too." Garrus called. "We're going to need to work together to get that down."

"Here comes a shockwave! Take cover!" Liara warned.

I took cover behind a planter as waves of biotics surrounded me. "Damn it."

"Shepard, she's calling reinforcements."

"Garrus, you and I will take down her barrier. Then Liara and Tali can get their shots in."

"Right!" Garrus made his way to me and then did a quick calibration on his OT. "Let's do it."

Vasir's barrier was about half way down when the reinforcements arrived. "Take them out!" Vasir growled as she biotic charged her way up to the roof.

"Tali and I got this." Liara yelled. "Go after Vasir!"

"You know," Garrus said as we made our way to the other side of the fountain so we could get a clear shot of Vasir on the roof. "I think I might enjoy staying at this hotel."

"Of course you would!" I snorted as Garrus and I used our 'overload' together to take down Vasir's barriers.

"Ever since that talk with Mordin, I think I might be interested in learning more about your... Azure."

I gave Garrus a look. “Flattery isn’t going to win me over, Vakarian.”

Then Garrus did the one thing that made me go weak in the knees. He lowered his voice an octave. “Really? Because nothing is sexier than you with a gun, shooting rogue Spectres.”

I let out a curse before turning to the smug turian. "Alright Garbear, whenever you’re ready to go on your exploration, you let me know."

I let out a puff of air, regaining my sense of mobility, then jumped over the planter and shot my pistol at a merc that was in the process of flanking Tali.

"You are all useless!" Vasir growled about ten minutes later. "I'll just have to finish this myself!"

Vasir didn't last long after that. After her barriers and armor went down, it only took a few shots from my pistol to cause her to fall to the ground, purple blood dripping from her body.

"No, damn it!" Vasir cried out. "Damn it!"

Liara walked over to Vasir and grabbed the data disk. She then swiped the disk over her OT. "It's Sekat's personal datapad. This was what we need to find the Shadow Broker, Shepard."

"You won't be able to get him." Vasir growled. "He has been in power for decades. He's stronger than anything you've ever faced!"

"I doubt he's more powerful than a Reaper." My hand was still on my pistol as I took a step closer to the dying asari. "Tell me, are you really a Spectre? Because I don't think you are."

"Fuck you, Shepard." Vasir managed to say.

"Spectre's don't go killing hostages for their own personal gain!" I growled. "And even though all three of them are dumbass twats, we don't sell out the Council!"

"You think I betrayed them? Like Saren? Go to hell!"

"Before you die, at least give yourself a little bit of dignity and explain why you are working for the Shadow Broker."

"The Broker has given me damn good intel over the years. Intel that saved lives and kept the Citadel safe! So if he needs a few people to disappear, I'll pay the price without hesitation!"

"Pay the price? Fuck Vasir, look at what happened at the DTC!"

"As Spectres’, we do what we must, right? We get our hands dirty so the Council doesn’t have to! The councilors might complain about our methods to soothe their conscience, but they never look too closely."

"Do they even know you are working with the Shadow Broker?"

"Of course they know. Do they know you're working for Cerberus? Don't pretend you're a saint, Shepard." Vasir winced. "You're terrorist friends are ten times worse than the Shadow Broker."

"I know what they've done; you don't need to remind me."

"Perhaps I do!" Vasir growled. "You want to judge me? Look in the mirror. Kidnapping kids for biotic death camps! Killing an Admiral when asking too many questions! Hell, they were even responsible for your own unit on Akuze! Don't you... don't you dare judge... me! Don't you... dare... judge..."

Vasir's eyes rolled back as she went limp. Just then about a half dozen police cars circled around the building.

"You. Hold!" A turian officer shouted as he walked up from behind. "Hands where I can see them!"

"I'm Commander Shepard. I'm a Spectre!" I said, raising my hands. "I'm here to help."

"Oh, Commander." The turian said as he lowered his weapon and then walked to me. "Sorry about that, what's the situation?"

"This is the asari that was responsible for the bombing at the Drakon Trade Center. I followed her here. She was a rogue Spectre named Vasir."

"Was she also responsible for the multiple accidents on junction 345?"

"It was my fault as well, sorry about that."

"Well it's not like I can arrest you." The turian half laughed. "I'll take over from here."

"Thank you." I nodded as I headed to where Liara was standing. As I got closer, I could hear a voice echo through her comm.

_"Eliminate T'Soni and retrieve the data. Civilian casualties are not a concern."_

"I'm guessing that's the Shadow Broker?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm putting the data through Normandy's computers." She then turned to me. "Please take me to him. I don't have anyone else to turn to and... I'm so close to finding Feron, Shepard."

"Of course." I nodded. "And Vasir's dead by the way."

"Good." Liara turned off her OT and headed for the taxi skycar. "The Shadow Broker will know about Vasir before long. If he decides to kill Feron..."

"Don't worry, Liara." Tali said. "We'll get him out of there alive. Right, Shepard?"

Liara stopped and turned to look at Garrus, Tali, and I. "Look at you three. Just waiting to help me; like always."

"That's not a good thing?" Garrus asked.

Liara stepped towards me. "When we first met on Therum, you saved me from the geth. You fought a krogan battlemaster while I cowered."

"That's not true!" Tali gasped. "I was there, remember. You used a biotic blast to kill a geth trooper who was sneaking up from behind me. You saved my life!"

"But you still got hurt, Tali." Liara turned to the quarian. "Wrex had to carry you and-"

"What is this all about, Liara?" I asked.

"It's just; I'm still leaning on you for help."

"That's what friends do." I grabbed her hand. "We help each other. You saved me, remember?"

We got into the skycar and headed for Liara's apartment so she could pack a few things for the trip.

"So what's our plan then for getting the Shadow Broker?" Garrus asked.

"Well, I can get us there, based on Sekat's data. The Normandy's stealth drive will keep them from detecting us."

"Oh, that reminds me… Joker, do you copy?"

_"Loud and clear, Commander."_

"I want all R&R personnel to report to Normandy ASAP. We are leaving Illium immediately."

_“Roger that.”_

 

"Liara!" Joker shouted as he stood up from his pilot chair and limped his way to the asari who just boarded Normandy. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Jeff!" Liara smiled as she hugged him tightly. "I'm glad to see you. I heard about what happened with you and the Alliance. I'm sorry."

"It's not that bad. I learned that Anderson and Hackett had no part in my grounding. So it makes it simpler to say that I like flying the SR-2, even if she is flying Cerberus colors."

"You can stay in my cabin," I said to Liara after she got done talking with Joker.

"Thank you, Shepard. But I don't want to inconvenience anyone."

"You won't be." I promised. "Garrus, will you escort her to my cabin. I've got a few-"

 _"Shep, are you there?"_ Kasumi’s voice sounded a little distressed.

"Kasumi, you okay?" I asked.

_"Oh thank goodness. I know we have to report to the Normandy, but I can't right now. I need your help!"_

"What is it?"

_"An asari is trying to do some odd bidding with a quarian. I think she's doing so illegally."_

"Oh no!" Tali gasped. "You have to help, Shepard."

"Alright, where are you at?" I asked.

_"At the Eternity lounge, please hurry!"_

"I'm on my way."

"Can I please come with you?" Tali asked.

"Of course." I then looked at Garrus. "Can you give Liara a tour of the ship? I know she would like to see Karin."

"Of course," Garrus nodded.

"Shepard, remember that on Illium, signed contracts are legal. If this quarian signed something, she must abide by it." Liara stated.

"Right, I'll try to get to the bottom of this."

 

It didn't take Tali and I long to get to Eternity Lounge. Kasumi was at the entrance waiting for us.

"Thanks for coming so quickly."

"What's the situation?"

"The quarian over there is begging to be sold to Synthetic Insights. But something is wrong, I can feel it."

"Hmm, let's go see what we can find out." I said as I walked over to the quarian and the asari.

"You said it was going to be an easy sale!" The quarian cried out.

"I assumed they would want an AI tech." The asari sighed. “It’s late, perhaps we should retire and-"

"Umm, excuse me." I lifted a finger.

"Hello," The purple hue asari turned to me. "Can I help you?"

"I was told that Illium didn't have slaves, but from what my friend told me here, this isn’t the case. I need you to let this quarian go. Now."

"She's not a slave, human." The asari sighed. "She's an 'indentured servant', just like the one you have there." The asari pointed to Tali.

Before I could correct the asari, Tali pushed me aside. "I am no slave or indentured servant! I am my own person!"

The asari raised her hands. "My apologies."

"You can apologize by letting my fellow quarian go!"

"Please," The quarian said quietly. "This is all a misunderstanding."

"Look, I know the batarian slavers have made humans understandably prejudiced against slavery."

"Oh, you have no idea." I glared.

"But before you do anything hasty, know that this quarian signed the agreement voluntarily. Her servitude contract is completely legal on Illium."

"Is this true?" I asked the quarian.

"Yes, it's true."

"But... why?" Tali asked. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I tried to play the stock market. I'm good with numbers, and I thought I had a way to make unlimited money." The quarian sighed. "I lost everything. Then I got a credit line and lost that too. Then I took out an illegal loan and... Well you get the picture. "

"As part of our agreement, I paid off her debts. Five years from now, she'll have a fresh start and excellent work references." The asari said.

"What happens if you lose her paperwork or come up with a reason to hold her longer?" I crossed my arms.

"All contracts are monitored by Illium law enforcement. In a case such as you described, the burden of proof would be on me. No system is perfect, but safeguards are set up to protect all parties." The asari stated.

"What's your name?" Tali asked the quarian.

"For the next five years I'm Jaydi'Polan vas Illium."

"I'm Tali'Zorah vas Neema." The two quarians shook hands.

"Wait, if slavery is legal, then why are you trying to sell her off." Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, good question." I looked at the asari.

"I don't keep service contracts myself. I'm a contract broker. I assumed Synthetic Insights would jump at the chance for a skilled AI tech, but they won't even make me an offer."

"So why not just keep her? You said she had technical skills." I asked.

"Quarians' strict health requirements and diets make them expensive to house and feed. Remember that Illium is an asari based world. We don't have much of dextro preserves here. I don't have the money for constant suit repairs and cleaning facilities, either. I run a minor profit at best."

"Yela," Jaydi gulped. "What if Synthetic Insights won't take me?"

"A solution always presents itself. I will take care of you." The asari promised.

"Shep, what if you buy Jaydi?" Kasumi asked. "Then we can just let her go and everyone will be happy."

"A gallant offer with three problems: First, her technical skill merits a contract of several hundred thousand credits." The asari said.

"There is also a fee for freeing me before my service period ends." Jaydi lowered her head.

"Exactly, and finally, you are clearly a traveler. Her service contract requires that she remains on Illium for her 5 year period." The asari finished.

"Alright, I'll try to talk to the Synthetic Insights rep and see what I can do."

"Thank you." The asari bowed her head. "The rep is over in that room to the left."

I nodded and then looked at Tali and Kasumi. "You two stay here. It's probably best I try to talk to this rep alone."

"Of course, Shep." Kasumi nodded as I walked into the adjacent room.

The asari rep was sitting at a table looking over data pads and what seemed like schematics.

"Excuse me, may I have a word?" I asked. The asari looked up at me with a quirk brow. "I'm Commander Shepard, Council Spectre."

"Greetings, Commander. My name is, Palani. What can I do for you?"

"I heard you might be looking for some AI experts. I have a quarian that might be right in your field."

"If you have a resume, I can..." She then eyed me. "Wait; is this about that quarian slave?" She then shook her head. "Synthetic Insights have no interest in purchasing slave labor. We're under enough scrutiny from the Citadel without engaging in practices the Council disapproves of. Wait, you said you were a Spectre." The asari gasped. "Why are you here?"

"Relax." I lifted my hands. "I'm here because I think this would work well for Synthetic Insights. She's claims to be good at numbers. This could be really beneficial."

"To be frank, Spectre, we're hardly hiring anyone. The geth attack on the Citadel didn't engender much love for artificial intelligence."

"Sounds like SI is worried about its reputation." I bluntly stated. "Hiring this quarian would help."

"Buying a slave helps our reputation how exactly?"

"Well, you purchase the contract, minus the fee for early emancipation. Freeing the quarian and garnish wages for reimbursement."

"I don't know about this..." The asari sighed.

I lifted a finger. "Give me just a sec." I walked out of the room and returned a few seconds later. "This is Ambassador Tali'Zorah vas Neema, the daughter of one of the Admirals in the quarian fleet." I turned to Tali. "Go ahead, Tali."

Tali looked at the asari. "I know my father and the rest of the Migrant Fleet would be grateful; and more likely to make purchases from you."

"Hmmm," The asari rubbed her chin. "We look good for hiring a quarian and we can say that we freed slaves out of the goodness of our hearts." The asari then nodded. "Alright, I'll run up a contract. The board might wet it's pants, but we could use the good publicity."

I shook the asari's hand. "Thank you for your time."

Tali and I walked out of the room and over to Jaydi.

"It's all settled. A contract will be run up. You will be working for Synthetic Insights as a free quarian."

"I can't thank you enough for your help." The asari sighed. "I'm not sure what I would have done if this didn't go through."

"You should thank Kasumi." I said pointing at my thief. "She was the one that brought this to my attention."

"Thank you," Jaydi said as she bowed her head. "I promise to stay out of trouble and to work hard. Keelah se’lai."

"Keelah se’lai." I bowed my head gently and then walked out of Eternity lounge with Tali and Kasumi behind.

"Ambassador Tali'Zorah vas Neema." Tali said. "Shepard, you come up with the strangest things."

"Well, it's true. You're Normandy's ambassador to the quarian people."

"Ambassador? That's fancy. I like it." Kasumi beamed.

"It did feel good helping Jaydi. Thank you for mentioning something, Kasumi."

"You're welcome... Ambassador."

 

"Joker, what is our ETA for departure?" I asked as I boarded Normandy.

"You three were the last ones to board. If everything goes smoothly, we'll depart in 25 minutes."

"What's our ETA to the coordinates Liara gave you?"

"8 hours."

"Huh, that's not too bad." I patted Joker on the back. "As soon as we hit the relay, have Aiden take over. I'm going to have a small get-together up in my cabin for Liara."

"Aye, Commander."

I walked onto the CIC and before Kelly Chambers could say anything I lifted my hand. "I'll read them later."

Kelly let out a small giggle and then nodded. "Aye, Commander." 

I made my way up to my cabin and entered. I noticed Liara sitting on my couch reading a pad out loud.

"Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference."

"The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost." I said as I took the few steps down to my couch. "Ash loved poems like that."

"She did, didn't she?" Liara smiled. "Did you have any luck at the lounge?"

"Yes, seems like SI will purchase the quarian and then free her."

"Good, I'm glad to hear." Liara smiled. "Are you alright, Shepard?" She asked as I sat on my couch and sighed.

"Yeah, just been a very long week. Seems like it never stops."

"I know what you mean," Liara said as she crossed her legs. "There is always something to do. Especially in the work field we're in."

"How was your tour?" I asked leaning back.

"It's a beautiful ship, almost as beautiful as the original."

"That she is."

"I spoke with Doctor Chakwas. She told me her side of what happened to her and Joker after Normandy was lost." Liara sighed. "Everything just fell apart after that, didn't it? But, I'm glad she is doing well and that she is happy here with you and Joker."

"I'm glad to have her here, too." I smiled.

"Oh, before I forget..." Liara dug into her pocket and pulled out some dog tags. "I believe these are yours."

"My tags," I gulped as Liara handed them to me. "Where did you get them?"

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."

"Come on, try me."

"Miranda Lawson."

I blinked. "You’re right, I don't believe you."

Liara chuckled. "It's true. When I gave you to Cerberus, I asked for your tags and a piece of your armor."

"Yeah, I saw in your apartment that you had my back plate."

"I was willing to give Anderson your tags, but... I could... never let you go."

I clenched the tags into my hand. "Thank you for these, Liara."

"You're welcome." She then looked at me. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

I let out a sigh. "It's nothing, it's just... these things are a reminder of what I lost these past two years. And to be honest, I'm tired. Tired of having to deal with Cerberus. Tired of the Council still ignoring me. Tired of being called a traitor and-" I lowered my head.

I felt Liara's hand on my knee. "You're not a traitor, Shepard. I know you didn't want to talk about it before, but what Kaidan said to you wasn't true. His shortsightedness doesn't diminish what you've accomplished on Horizon or anywhere for that matter."

I rubbed my thumb against my tags. "And still I didn't save them all. Damn it, Liara!" I growled as I stood. "Right now the Collectors could be attacking another colony. I need to stop them!"

"And you will stop them; it's just going to take time."

I looked at my fish as they swam in the tank. "Time we don't have."

Liara stood up and walked up to me. "What are you fighting for?"

I looked at her. "What?"

"I remember Ash telling me that if you wish to continue to fight, you have to have something to fight for. So what is that one thing you're fighting for, Shepard?"

"I'm fighting for all of us." I said truthfully. “And to give the ones I care and love a better chance to live."

"Like Garrus?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah." I turned and walked to my lower desk. "My death, his father's disapproval, his work at C-SEC,…Omega. He's been through a lot." I sighed. "I want to give him a better life."

"You two were meant to be together." Liara said with a smile. "I wish I had the courage to tell you that from the very start. Tali felt the same way, but we didn't want to cross that line."

"It seems like everyone knew I loved Garrus but me. Did Wrex know?"

"I wouldn't call Wrex a romantic specialist, but I think that's why he betted Garrus to kiss you."

"I miss that big oaf."

"I do too. Are you going to Tuchanka to see him?"

"I promised Grunt to take him there. He seems to be a little antzy and maybe being on the krogan homeworld will help him. So hopefully I will see Wrex."

"Wrex will be happy to see you."

"So tell me," I said as I turned my back away from her. "What are you fighting for?"

Liara was quiet for a moment. "I guess I'm fighting for the same thing you are. For my friends, for Faren... for you."

Just then a knock came from my door and I turned around. "Come in!"

Garrus entered with Tali right behind him. "I heard there was a party going on in here."

"There will be in about ten minutes." I smiled.

"Good," Garrus said as he and Tali lifted up two bottles each. "We brought the alcohol."


	22. The Broker's Base of Operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Garrus, Tali, and Liara land on the Shadow Broker ship to help save Liara's friend, Feron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the continued support. Means a lot. xxoo  
> This chapter is rated PG-13 for some language.

"So Liara, have you 'embraced eternity' lately?" Joker asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Jeff Moreau!" Chakwas gasped.

"What?"

Liara laughed. "I really haven't had the time for such things."

"I just realized; do you think the Shadow Broker knows we left Illium and is preparing for our arrival?" Garrus asked.

"I know this might sound cold, but I'm hoping the Shadow Broker's agents are still shooting through Illium." Tali commented.

"You know, now that I think about it..." I turned to Liara. "When I hit the ground back at the DTC, you went after Vasir without a backward look. What if I was hurt?" I teasingly pouted.

"A little fall wasn't going to kill you." Liara rolled her eyes. "Besides, I had to stay rational and make the call." She then lowered her head. "Like I did with Sekat."

"That was Vasir's fault, not yours." I stated.

"Sekat had no idea what the stakes were. I put him in harm's way to get the data I needed. I got him killed." She then looked up. "And the worst part? I'd do it again if I had to." Liara took a sip of her drink. "Hopefully things will be simpler now. We get in. Get Feron. Get out."

"And kill anyone who gets in our way." Tali stated.

"Yes." Liara nodded.

"So that's it?" I asked.

"That's it."

I couldn't help but let out a snort. "I hate to say this, but from past experiences, things like this are never that... simple."

"I have to agree with Shepard." Garrus said as he raised his glass. "We always seem to find trouble, whether we want to or not."

"But hey, anything's possible right? Let's toast anyways." I stood up from the table. "Here's to a simple 'get in, get out' rescue mission. And may God have mercy on the souls who get in our way."

"Here! Here!" The group cheered as they raised their glasses.

"Liara," Joker said as he turned to the blue asari. "Can you tell us the story of how you got Shepard's body and gave her to Cerberus?"

Liara frowned. "It's a long story."

"We got time," I said with a smile. "I'm curious too."

Liara let out a sigh and then leaned back on the couch. "About a month after Normandy was destroyed, I got a message from an anonymous person saying that they had information about Shepard. So, I booked passage on a batarian freighter to Omega. I had paid the owner of the freighter in advance, but he demanded more credits if I wanted them to dock. It didn't take me long to take them out and dock the freighter by myself. I went to Afterlife to meet up with this anonymous person, hoping he or she would tell me that Shepard was alive."

"Was this before or after the Council denied you access to Ilos?" I asked.

"This was after."

"Alright, continue." I said with a smile.

"Right, so I went to Afterlife to meet up with this mystery person. Thought it was an elcor at first, but found out it was actually a drell."

"Feron?"

Liara nodded. "Yes. He told me that you were dead, and your body had been recovered from the crash site and put in some sort of stasis pod. But I had to see the body, not only to make sure that it was really you, but to give me closure.” She paused. “To give Anderson closure.” Liara looked at me. “He was so devastated by your death, Shepard.”

“Yes he was, and was quite distant.” Chakwas added. “After the funeral, it was at least two months before I persuaded him to have coffee with me.”

My heart sunk. “I didn’t know.” I let out a sigh. “I’ll have to make sure to spend some extra time on the Citadel next time we’re there. Please Liara, continue with your story.”

Liara placed her hand on my knee for a moment before continuing with her story. 

“Where was I? Oh yes! Feron and I were attacked by a group of Blue Suns while walking the corridors of Omega. We didn't win the fight, and I was held at gun point by a krogan."

"A krogan? In the Blue Suns? That's odd." Garrus said.

"I thought so too, but then he said something along the lines of 'The Shadow Broker wants to know why you are looking for someone who is dead'. He told me that Shepard was important to the Shadow Broker. I didn't have the chance to ask him why before gunshots began to fire in every direction, taking down the Blue Suns quickly."

"Aria?" Garrus asked.

"No, Cerberus. But I didn't know it at the time. That's when I first met Miranda Lawson. She told me she was also looking for Shepard's body, and said that she might be able to bring her back. Soon after, I was standing in front of the Illusive Man; well in the usual holographic sense."

"What did he want?" I asked.

"He told me that you were unique, one of the greatest examples of the human species. A symbol for humanity."

"I'll drink to that." Joker said as he raised his glass.

"He told me 'dead or alive, we want Shepard in human hands'. I was curious as to why he wanted your body, but he never really gave me a straight answer. He just told me that the Shadow Broker had made a deal with devils, the Collectors. I was confused as to why the Collectors wanted a dead body, due to the fact that they were a bunch of slavers. Illusive was too, because he asked me to find out. He wanted me to join his team."

"So he asked you to join Cerberus?" Garrus asked in complete shock.

"No, he just wanted me to join his team on Omega to help get Shepard back. I remember him asking me if he could count on me. I told him no," Liara then looked at me. "But Shepard can."

I grabbed the asari’s hand. "You really are an amazing friend."

"So what happened?" Joker asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"After finding out that Feron was actually working for the Shadow Broker, I convinced him to help me."

"Wait, you didn't kill him for betraying you?" Joker asked.

"He wouldn't be useful to me if he was dead, Jeff." Liara said. "I told him that I had watched from my escape pod as Shepard died. This was my only chance to redeem myself and that this was his chance too."

"Nice guilt trip, T'Soni." Garrus smirked. "Did it work?"

"It did. We managed to make our way back into Afterlife to talk with Aria. As you all well know, she knows everything that happens on her station."

"It's hard getting an audience with the Queen of Omega. How were you able to talk to her?" Garrus asked.

"There was a little... mishap at one of the bars in Afterlife. A batarian tried to 'persuade' me that I was a princess and that I could sit on his 'throne'. I kicked his ass."

"I had something similar happen to me.” I nodded, remembering the short conversation I had with a drunken Harkin two years ago in Chora’s Den.”

"What happened next?" Tali beamed.

"Well after the fight, Feron went up to one of Aria's men. Anto, I believe. It didn't take long after that when Aria made herself known and brought us up to her 'throne' and talked to us."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Well she knew Feron was part of the Shadow Broker's team, which confused her somewhat as to why we wanted to talk to her. There were mentions of Shepard's body, Blue Suns, the Shadow Broker, and the Collectors. She wasn't too happy to hear about the Collectors. After begging her for information, we headed to an old mining processing plant in the lower levels of Omega." Liara took a sip of her drink. "That's where the Blue Suns, that had attacked us before, were hiding out."

"I thought you said Cerberus took them all out." Chakwas said.

"I thought so too; but there they were. Anyways, we believed they were the key to finding Shepard. I remember seeing a salarian named Tazzik. He was very muscular, nothing I had ever seen in a salarian."

"Tazzik, never heard of him." Garrus commented. "At least, none of the other Blue Suns mentioned his name the two years I was on Omega."

"That's because he's not Blue Suns. Feron told me that Taz was the Shadow Broker's one and only hit man. Anyways, there it was just below me... the stasis pod. Shepard was inside. Taz had paid the krogan merc his credits and then all hell broke loose. Feron accidently shot a turret, blowing our cover. I tried to fight my way to the pod, but I didn't make it. Taz had boarded a transport ship with the body and fled Omega."

"Damn." Joker growled.

"To be honest, Feron saved me that day. I was so keen on fighting, that I didn't see a grenade by my feet. He grabbed me just in time." Liara sighed. “I didn’t even say thank you to him. I was just so angry that he let Taz get away with Shepard. He had ruined everything. I really thought I was going to kill him right there.”

"So what stopped you?" I asked.

"He told me that it was an accident, and that he didn't want your body to go to the Collectors. He also had a ship.”

“So you gave him another chance?” Asked Chakwas.

“Yes, we left on his ship and followed Taz to a planet called Alingon in the Faryar system of the Hourglass Nebula. I remember almost being killed, again, due to the fact that the Shadow Broker had unmanned space sentries all over the place, protecting the planet." Liara snorted. "And they call me paranoid. After we escaped, we landed on the planet. I pretended to be Feron's hostage and we entered the Shadow Broker's facility without trouble. After a few minutes in, Feron released my restraints and we started to make our way through the building. That's when I saw... it."

Joker raised a brow. "It?"

"A Collector and he was talking with a volus agent of the Shadow Broker."

"Harbinger." I whispered.

"What were they talking about?" Garrus asked.

"About the delivery of Shepard's body. I wanted to attack them both right there, but Feron stopped me... again. Although, he was right this time. We needed to find out why the Collectors wanted Shepard, and being in a fire fight wouldn't help. I followed Faren into a research room where I guessed they stored most of their data. It was then that I actually got to talk with the Shadow Broker."

"You actually talked to him?" Garrus asked.

"Well, he gave me the impression he was. But for all I know the person I talked to was a messenger."

"Did you ever find out why the Collectors, or should I say Harbinger, wanted my body?"

"No, he just told me that it was just business and I shouldn't make too much of the situation. You were dead, and there was nothing I could do." Liara sighed. "Feron managed to get some data from the room before I destroyed it."

"What kind of data?" asked Tali.

"Past dealings the Shadow Broker had made. That's when Faren told me that he was a... double... no triple agent. He was working for Cerberus as well."

"Wait, what?!" 

"Yeah, he was working for both sides. After a long heated talk, Feron gave me the data he collected and lead me to the shuttle bay where Shepard's body was located. The stasis pod was already on the ship waiting to be transported. I hid in the shadows, waiting for my moment to strike as Faren tried to blend in with the other Broker's agents. Long story short, I got aboard the ship with Shepard and Faren was captured by Taz." Liara let out a sigh. "After giving Cerberus your body, I had asked Miranda what the Illusive Man was going to do about Feron. She told me that Feron knew the risks and that Cerberus could do nothing. So, I went to Illium and made a name for myself as an information broker. I knew one day that I would find the Shaodw Broker and make him pay." Liara then looked up and smiled. "And today is that day."

"It sure is." I smiled as I lifted my glass. "To Liara! If it wasn't for her, I probably would still be in a stasis pod, God only knows where."

"To Liara!" The group shouted as we clunked our glasses together.

 

_Hagalaz:  
Orbital Distance: 0.95 AU  
Orbital Period: 1.0 Earth Year  
Keplerian Ratio: 0.857  
Radius : 6,309 km  
Day Length: 98.3 Earth Days  
Atm. Pressure: 0.83 atm  
Surface Temp: 72 C (day) −64 C (night)  
Surface Gravity: 0.69 g  
Mass: 0.67 Earth Masses  
Satellites: N/A _

_Though Hagalaz has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere capable of supporting life, its rotational period is slower than Earth's, making its day and night 98 Earth hours long. The intense heat on one side of the planet and the extreme cold on the other make for violent storm cells wherever the sun is rising or setting. As a result, the flora and fauna of Hagalaz have developed the capability to live in cycles of ice, flooding, baking heat, and dramatic air pressure changes. The biota of the planet has been largely unexploited by the exotic pet and gardening trades, since simulating their natural conditions is problematic for the average consumer._

"Does the Shadow Broker really live here?" I asked, holding my balance as the shuttle bounced to the left.

"His ship follows the sunset," Liara said as she activated her OT. "Completely undetectable in the storm, unless you know where to look." She then looked at me. "This is the worst, yet best place to have a hideout."

"Is it really true about this planet flash freezing?" Garrus asked as he shivered.

"Yes," Liara nodded. "The oceans boil during the day, then snap-freeze ten minutes after sundown."

"So how do we get in this ship?" I asked.

"The shuttle bay is locked down. We'll need to land on the ship and hunt for a hatch." Liara said, showing off the ship schematics of the Broker’s ship.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Garrus said sarcastically.

"Commander, we're approaching the hull. I suggest you move quickly, this lightning storm is making it difficult to keep the Kodiak steady." Borris called from the cockpit.

"As soon as we're clear, you get back to Normandy." I ordered.

"Aye, Commander."

We placed on our helmets and then jumped from the Kodiak onto the hull of the Shadow Broker's ship.

"We need to find shelter soon, Shepard." Liara called out.

"Right. Any idea on what direction to head?"

"It's hard to pinpoint in this storm, but I'm picking up signals from a communications array near the back of the ship." Liara pointed. "I'm guessing we can find a hatch there."

"Keelah," Tali gasped. "This ship is huge."

"It's over 700 meters long." Liara stated. "Shepard, I'm detecting only maintenance equipment. We have to find an entrance near the back shielding."

"Maintenance drones!" Tali called out.

"Why are they attacking us?" I asked, easily taking them out with a few shots of my pistol.

"They must think we're debris from the storm! I'm guessing it won't take long for the Shadow Broker to find out we're here.”

"I’m going to guess that we’re going to have company soon." Garrus said.

"Most likely," Liara agreed. "We're approaching some capacitors, be careful. They can discharge lightning build-up."

"And here comes the baddies." Garrus said. "That didn't take them long."

I ducked down beside Liara. "You think if I shoot those capacitors, they might do some unexpected electrocution?"

"A high possibility." Liara smiled.

I made sure Garrus and Tali were at a safe distance before shooting the capacitors. The agents cried out as bolts of lightning hit them dead on.

"Did you see where those mercs came from?" I asked. "There might be a hatch nearby."

It only took a few minutes before Garrus called out. "Here, I found something.”

Garrus lifted a hatch and I carefully aimed my pistol down the hole.

"I'll go check it out. You three stay here."

I jumped inside and looked around the room. It was a small bunker, with a table, a chair, a few lights and a mini fridge. I grabbed a few clips of ammo and then climbed up the ladder.

"It's only a bunker." I said as Garrus helped me up the last few steps; then closed the hatch.

"I guess we continue forward." Liara sighed.

After about ten minutes fighting our way through LOKI mechs, mercs, and drones; we found ourselves on the very edge of the port side of the ship.

"We need to find that shelter soon." Garrus commented. "I'm starting to feel... tingly."

"It's because of the atmosphere." Liara said. "Maybe we can find a bunker or a room to take a quick break in."

"Look!” I pointed. "There's something down there." I carefully made my day down a small ramp. "Just be careful."

"Goddess, that is a long ways down." Liara said. "And a little disorienting."

After a few minutes of killing off some LOKI mechs and a couple of mercs, I easily ran my hand over a door panel. It slid open and we quickly went inside.

"3 minute break." I ordered.

"This ship is incredible," Liara gasped. "Look at all this technology! It must have taken decades to build in secret."

"I wonder what happened to the contractors." Tali pondered as she looked around.

"I think we can guess." Liara answered.

"Impressive." Garrus said as he walked over to a wall with moving lightning panels. "Motion-dampeners."

"I bet you can't even hear the storm from inside the ship." Liara stated, standing next to Garrus.

After our three minutes were up, we reloaded our guns and then made our way out of another door. "Up through here," Liara said. "We're getting closer."

We turned a corner and walked into an ambush.

"Attack," yelled an asari. "I want them all dead!"

"At least the Shadow Broker is generous enough to give us a welcome committee." Garrus commented as he aimed his assault rifle at a lighting capacitor.

"I would prefer coffee and blue berry muffins over bullets and grenades, though." I said as I ducked behind a piece of the hull.

"Shepard, I'm going to use Singularity. Are you ready?"

I nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. One second, those poor merc bastards were lifted into the air. The next second, they were flying off the hull of the ship with a biotic explosion.

"Great work, T'Soni." I said as I walked out of cover.

"You too, Shepard." Liara nodded.

My team spent another good ten minutes fighting our way to the back end of the ship. Damn this ship was huge.

"Shepard, there's a control panel." Liara mentioned as she rushed to it. "Let me see if I can get access to it and... there!"

A large metal plate began to move, revealing a long metal bridge with no railings. Below it was a current of lightning, jumping back and forth from conductor to conductor.

"Keelah," Tali gasped. "Not even guardrails."

"I bet the Broker's agents just loved patrolling the hull." I commented. "Be careful when you're crossing it."

"Well, at least the view is nice." Liara added as we made our way over. When we made it across, Liara pointed to a door! "There, that hatch will get us in!"

"One can only hope." I said as we followed Liara to the door.

"It's locked." Liara ran her hand over her OT.

"Any ideas on how to get in?" Garrus asked.

"I've got a bypass shunt program that can crack it." Liara used her OT, forcing a holographic image onto the door.

"How long will it take?" I asked, hearing the beeping sound of the program.

"I don't know, Shepard. I've never broken into the Shadow Broker's base before. Well not this one anyways."

"Are you sure that shunt will work?" I asked.

"It's illegal even on Illium. It didn't come with a warranty!"

"Shepard, here comes our target practice!" Garrus yelled.

"But you tested it, right?" I asked Liara as I took cover.

"Here come more of them!" Liara warned.

"Tell me you tested it!" I shouted.

"No time to talk!" Liara called out.

"Damn it, T'Soni!"

"Tali, on your left!" Garrus warned the quarian as an asari appeared.

"Watch out for her biotics, she's an adept." Liara said.

"Go get'em, girl!" Tali shouted as her pink drone appeared beside her and headed for the asari.

After a few minutes of fighting, I turned to Liara. "Well, is it working?"

"I'm sure it won't be much longer!" Liara answered.

"Remember the good old days when you could just slap omni-gel on everything?" I asked.

"That security upgrade made a lot of people unhappy." Liara stated.

"Especially the mercs." Garrus pointed out.

"We still use omni-gel back on the fleet," Tali said. "Makes great lubrication for building parts and other necessities."

"More on the way!" Garrus called out. "And I think they're bringing in rocket drones!"

"I'll take care of them!" Tali volunteered.

"You know, their attacks are disorganized. They'd me more effective if they all attacked at once." Liara said.

"Please don't give the mercs ideas." I sighed.

After a few minutes of fighting, a swarm of at least two dozen mercs appeared out of nowhere.

"Goddess, there's a lot of them." Liara gasped.

"You just had to give them tactical advice." I stated.

"But now there'll be fewer left to deal with inside." 

Garrus snorted. "Keep dreaming, T'Soni."

About five minutes into the fight, the shunt program beeped.

"It's unlocked!" Liara yelled. "Go! Go!"

Tali was the first one in, followed by Liara, myself, and Garrus. Liara quickly locked the door from the inside, so that none of the mercs could flank us.

Liara sighed. "That was-"

Just then a rocket came rushing towards us. “Look out!” I pushed Liara out of the way and then took cover as the rocket zoomed by and hit the wall behind us.

“Goddess, there are more of them? How many guards does the Shadow Broker have?” Liara called out.

“I told you.” Garrus commented.

 _”Hold your positions, no matter the cost.”_ The Shadow Broker echoed. 

“I’ll take care of that rocket trooper.” Garrus said as he pulled out his sniper rifle.

“Shepard, Singularity is ready.” Liara called out.

“Let’s do it!” I nodded.

Liara used her biotic skill, causing the mercs to cry out as they were lifted off the ground. I then used ‘throw’, causing a massive biotic explosion that echoed across the ship.

“Rocket trooper down, but we got a salarian engineer coming from the left.”

“I’ve got this one.” Tali volunteered as she sent out her pink drone.

We continued to push our way forward, dodging flash grenades along the way.

“I’m sure that wasn’t the last of them.” Garrus said as a salarian engineer dropped dead to the floor.

“Probably not.” I agreed.

“Look at the energy flowing through those cables,” Liara pointed up. “The Broker’s threaded his information network through the entire ship!”

“The power to run it must be tremendous.” Tali gasped.

“It would have to be with a ship this big.” I stated.

“Hopefully we don’t have to go through this entire ship to find Feron.” Garrus said. “Any ideas on where he’s at?”

“Let me hack into this terminal.” Liara said as she ran her hands over a large blue lit panel. After a few minutes, she turned to me. “I’ve downloaded the ship’s layout. We’re in luck; the prison block is not that far away.”

“Then let’s get Feron.” I said.

“We’ve got company!” Garrus called out.

“Watch out for the flash bang!” Tali yelled.

“Live marks!” yelled an asari merc. “Spread out!”

“You heard her,” I turned to my team. “Spread out and take them out. Watch our backs, they may flank us!”

“I’ve got us covered!” Tali volunteered.

“D-point, regroup!” Yelled a human merc. “Take T’Soni alive.”

“This should slow them down,” Liara said as she used Stasis.

We managed to fight our way up a flight of stairs, taking down most of the mercs. After rounding another corner, I noticed an asari vanguard, two human engineers, and a salarian sniper waiting for us. They weren’t a match for my team though, and we took them out quickly.

“Shepard, the door to the prison cell!” Liara said as she ran to a locked door. “Give me a second to unlock it and… there.”

We took out two more human mercs before entering another door. Liara’s eyes widened as she looked through a window to see Feron strapped to an electric chair of some sort.

“Feron!” Liara yelled as she ran to a nearby panel.

The drell opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to us. “L… Liara?”

“Hold on; we’re going to get you out of here!” She pushed a few buttons on the panel.

“No, don’t – Aaaaagh!” Feron cried out as he was shocked by a powerful electrical bolt.

“Feron!” Liara gasped.

“Damn.” I cursed. “Feron, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, although the equipment is sensitive to tampering.”

“Is it a torture device of some sort?” Garrus asked.

“This chair plugs into the Broker’s info network. You have to shut off the power. Pull me out now, and my brain cooks.”

“Keelah.” Tali gasped.

“Where can we cut the power?” I asked.

“You’ll have to go to… central operations. It won’t be easy.”

“When it comes to us, nothing is easy.” I said. “But why are you in the chair and not a cell?”

“I don’t- aaagh!” Feron cried out.

“Shepard, please!” Liara cried out. “We have to shut this place down!”

“And we will, Liara. But if Feron can give us any intel, it might give us a better chance to survive this whole mess.”

“I’ll help anyway I can.”

“What can you tell me about the Broker? What species he might be?”

“I never got a good look, but he’s big. The guards are terrified of him.”

“A krogan?” Liara asked.

“I don’t know,” Feron sighed. “But not everyone who visits his office comes back out.”

“Shepard, central operations is just down the hall.” Liara said as she looked at the layout of the ship on her OT. “But I’m guessing it won’t be easy getting there.”

“Well easy or not, we’re all getting out of here.” I said with confidence.

“I’m glad to hear that, but you do know he’s waiting for you.” Feron said weakly.

“I’m counting on it,” I smirked.

“We’ll be back for you, Feron.” Liara said as she placed her hand on the window. “I promise.”

“Shepard, we got company!” Garrus called out.

 _”I want all teams to outpost C.”_ The Shadow Broker said over the intercom. _”Keep Shepard alive; she’s more valuable than T’Soni.”_

“You heard him, troops!” A salarian merc yelled. “Get an LOS and paint the marks!”

“Let’s push!” I ordered. “I want to be at the Broker’s welcome mat ASAP!”

“Flashbangs!” Liara yelled. “Tali, look-“

“Aaaagh!” Tali cried as a grenade exploded in front of her

“Tali! Tali!” I yelled.

“I’m okay!” Tali yelled. “Just a lot of ringing!”

“I’ve got her back, Shepard.” Garrus called out. “Go ahead and continue to push forward with Liara.”

“Thanks, Garbear!” I looked at Liara. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Liara nodded.

After about another ten minutes fighting, we finally managed to make it to the front door of operations.

“Well, this is it.” I looked at Liara. “You ready?”

“I’ve been ready for two years.” Liara growled.

I turned to Tali and Garrus who were behind me. “Are you two okay?”

“I’m fine,” Garrus nodded.

“There is mild ringing, but I’m okay.” Tali nodded. “Let’s go kick this Bosh’tet in the ass!”

I put on my game face as I walked into Operations. The room was quite large, with panels and lights. The Shadow Broker, I guessed, was sitting at a desk in the far side of the room. I pointed my gun at him as he folded his hands and placed them on the table.

The Shadow Broker wasn’t a krogan. Honestly, I wasn’t sure what he was. I had never seen his species before. He was large, at least twice the size of Wrex, with snarling teeth, and four eyes. The pigment of his skin was red and horns sticking out of his head. He looked like the devil himself.

“Here for the drell?” The Broker said in his deep voice. “Reckless, even for you, Commander.”

“Speak for yourself,” I growled. “That bombing on Illium wasn’t exactly subtle.”

“Extreme, but necessary.”

“No it wasn’t! Neither was caging Feron for two years!” Liara growled.

The Broker turned to Liara. “Dr. T’Soni, your interference caused all this. If you would have just left me to do my dealings with the Collectors, you would still have your precious drell. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard’s body. He is simply paying the price.”

“You’re allies with the Collectors, Broker. I’m here to take you down.”

“It was a mutually beneficial partnership. Your arrival is convenient. The Collector’s offer still stands.” The Broker twitched his web ears. “But I haven’t forgotten what you did two years ago, Commander. You gave me the intel Admiral Kahoku promised, which I am very thankful for. So, instead of ending you right here, I’ll give you the chance to walk out of here alive. You can even have the drell.”

“No deal.” I growled. “You’ve gone too far.”

“My operations are too crucial to be compromised by a traitor, I suggest you reconsider.”

“The traitor thing again.” I sighed. “You know, that’s starting to get old.”

“You know, you’re quite confident for someone with nowhere left to hide, Broker.” Liara said with a smirk.

The Shadow Broker sighed. “I see.” He then looked at Garrus. “I’m glad you came, Archangel. Your bounty is still unclaimed. Perhaps even Lantar Sidnois would like to take the credit. Let him feel closure for having finished the job." Garrus growled as the Broker turned to Tali. “Although, I’m quite surprised you are here, Tali’Zorah. Not only did you get most of your team killed on Haestrom, but you are helping your father do his dirty work. Does Shepard know what your real agenda was on Haestrom?”

“You’re all talk.” Liara snickered. “I think it’s time to shut you up.”

“It’s pointless to challenge me, asari. I know your every secret,” The Broker turned to Liara. “While you fumble in the dark.”

“Is that right?” Liara asked with a smirk. “You’re a yahg, a pre-spaceflight species quarantined to their homeworld for massacring the Council’s first contact teams. This base is older than your planet's discovery, which probably means you killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago, then took over. I'm guessing you were taken from your world by a trophy hunter who wanted a slave... or a pet. How am I doing?"

I took a step back as the Broker stood from his desk. His ears twitched as his hands clenched back and forth. Then he let out a roar, punched his desk in half, and then threw one of the larger pieces as Liara. Thankfully Garrus grabbed her in time and threw her out of the way.

We all took cover as the Broker roared again.

"He's got shields and armor; I think we might be in for a long fight." Garrus called out.

"Between the four of us, he should go down pretty fast." I pulled out my new heavy weapon, the Arc Projector, and looked at Garrus. "Let's see what this thing is made of."

"I'll see if I can keep him distracted." Liara called out as she threw a warp on the Broker.

I nodded as I made my way around the room and then ducked behind a terminal. "I probably should have read the manual on this thing." I said to myself as I aimed the gun at the Broker. "Here goes nothing."

I shot the gun and watched a bolt of electricity hit the Broker.

"His shields are going down!" Garrus said. "Keep it up, Shepard!"

It took me another four shots of the Projector before the Broker screamed in anger. All of a sudden he was covered in some sort of white light, causing our bullets to bounce off.

"Damn it, that liquid shield generator is kinetically sensitive! Energy and projectiles are useless!" Cried Liara.

I watched as the Broker picked up the other half of the desk and threw it towards Garrus and Tali.

"Watch out!"

Garrus turned just in time to shove Tali out of the way before getting hit by the large debris.

"Garrus!" I cried.

"I'll stay with him, Shepard!" Tali said as she crawled over to the unconscious turian.

"Shepard, look out!" Liara called out.

I looked to see the Broker charging at me like a wild bull. I got out of the way just in time as the terminal I was hiding under crumbled with the Shadow's body force.

"Our bullets aren't doing anything!" Liara said.

Anger swelled over me, as I popped my knuckles. "Then we do this the hard way." I growled as I charged the Broker, punching him in the face.

The Shadow Broker growled as he staggered back. As I charged at him again, he countered my attack. His OT then turned into a large shield, blocking all my physical attacks. He then swung his arm, forcing me to fly back and hit the ground. Thankfully I still had my helmet on.

"Damn it, he is really starting to piss me off!"

"Shepard, he's back to full armor and shields. But the shield generator isn't protecting him anymore. Use that gun on him again!" Liara said.

"Right." I nodded as I pulled out the Projector. "Let's see how much more juice this baby has!"

The same thing happened before. After the Broker's shields and armor were down; the shield generator wrapped the Broker into a white light, causing all projectiles and biotics to bounce off.

I then took the opportunity to attack him again, punching him in the face, but this time I tried to use his OT shield as my protection as well. It didn't work. The Broker turned to me and smacked me with his shield, forcing me to fly across the room once more.

"Shepard, if you can get him to bring up that white shield barrier again, I've got an idea!" Liara said as she ran to me, helping me up. We quickly dodged out of the way as the Broker charged at us again.

I only had two shots left in the Arc Projector before it was out of juice. I was almost out of bullets too. I then ran over to where Garrus was laying and grabbed his sniper rifle.

"Here goes nothing." I growled.

Surely with the Broker as big as he was, I wouldn't miss. And I didn't. I shot Garrus's sniper rifle and within three shots, the rest of the Broker's armor went down. The white light of the above shield barrier engulfed the Broker.

"It's over, Broker." Liara growled as she used her biotic power to break the shield generator, causing the electrical white liquid to pour onto the Broker.

He screamed as the room exploded into a bright light, forcing Liara and I onto the ground with a thud.

"Shepard," Liara said as she helped me up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, are you?"

Liara was breathing hard, but she nodded. "Yes."

I nodded and then rushed over to Tali and Garrus.

"Garrus." I said with a sigh as I saw my turian sit up. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but I missed the fun didn't I?"

"Yes you did." I said with a smile. Then I looked at Tali. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Garrus."

I squeezed Garrus's hand and let out a sigh of relief. Then, a voice echoed across the room and I turned to look at Liara who was standing in front of a very large terminal.

_"Shadow Broker, this is Operative Murat. We had a momentary connection failure. Can you confirm status?"_

_“Operative Shora requesting update. Are we still online?"_

_"This is... Operative Barla Von. Requesting update."_

_"Shadow Broker, I've lost our feed. We are online and awaiting instructions."_

I watched as Liara bowed her head for a few moments, and then she ran her hand over the terminal.

"What is she doing?" Tali asked.

"I don't know;" I said as I stood.

"This is the Shadow Broker," Liara said over communications. "The situation is under control. We experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading hardware. It disrupted communications momentarily. However we are back online. Resume standard procedures. I want a status report on all operations within the next solar day." I watched as Feron came limping in with a gun, pointing it at Liara. "Shadow Broker out!"

"Li...Liara?" Feron said as he limped to her. "Goddess of oceans... it's you. How..."

"Feron," Liara turned to him and gently embraced him. "Feron, you're safe."

The embrace lasted a few moments before Liara took a step back. "I'm sorry, about everything."

Feron smiled as he grabbed her hand. "There is nothing to apologize for. I'm glad you came back for me. But why are you pretending to be the Shadow Broker?"

"She's not pretending." I said as I approached them. "She’s the new Shadow Broker... aren't you?"

Liara turned to the large control terminal. "Well, everyone who's ever seen him in person is dead, so... yeah. I guess I am."

"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea, T'Soni?" Garrus asked.

"It was either that or lose everything. His contacts, his trading sources..." She paused. "Those will really help us to fighting the Reapers, right?"

"Right!” Tali smiled.

"With the Shadow Broker's network I can... I can give you..." Liara was getting choked up.

Tali cocked her head to the side. "Liara, are you okay?"

"I'm just... it's over... it's finally over. For two years, I just..."

"Hey, it's alright." I said as I grabbed Liara and brought her in for a hug.

After a few moments, Liara pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I spent two years mourning you and Feron, Shepard. Now, I got you both back."

"Yes you do," Feron said as he grabbed Liara's hand. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Liara took a deep breath. "Come on; let's see what we've got." Liara turned back to the terminal console and ran her hands over the panels. "Hmmm, no safeguards or user restrictions. It's like the Broker never anticipated anyone but himself being here." Then she turned to me with a smile. "And it's all ours."

"So what kind of information are we talking about?" Garrus asked. "Do you think there is information on the reapers?"

"I'm not sure. I'll need to go through the files. If you come back here in maybe a week or so, I'll try to have something useful for you."

"So you plan on staying here then?" I asked.

"Yes. All I wanted was to rescue Feron, but... is it wrong that part of me wants this? I have nothing left on Illium."

"You have Normandy." I pointed out.

"I know, but with this network, I can help you here. Maybe I can turn this operation into something... better. Give the Shadow Broker a better name and meaning."

"I'll miss you." Tali said sadly.

"I'll miss you too, all of you."

"She won't be alone, Commander." Feron said. "I'll stay with her and help the best I can."

"Thank you, I-"

_"Normandy to Shepard, please come in."_

"Go ahead, Joker."

_"There is an incoming call from Timmy for you. He says it's urgent."_

"EDI, can you transfer the call over here?"

_"Of course, Commander."_

"Here," Liara said as she walked over to a small terminal on the left side of the room. "You can use this one."

"Thanks, Liara. Alright EDI, patch him through."

_"Shepard, we caught a break. I intercepted a distress call from a turian patrol. They stumbled on to a Collector ship beyond the Korlus system in the Caleston Rift. The turians were wiped out, but not before they crippled the Collector vessel. I need you to board that ship and get some hard data on the Collectors. Find us a way to get to their homeworld!"_

"Hard to imagine how a turian patrol could take out a Collector ship." I said as Garrus stood next to me.

 _"Reports indicate the hull's intact, but all systems seem to be offline."_ Illusive said.

"Every ship has a weak point. Perhaps the patrol got lucky." Garrus said.

_"Whatever the case may be, the Collectors could be making repairs as we speak. I'm not saying it won't be dangerous, but we can't let an opportunity like this slip by."_

"If the turians had a patrol out there, why aren't they sending a recon team in?"

Illusive shrugged. _"They will, eventually. But I intercepted the transmissions. In the meantime, we're feeding them false reports."_ Garrus let out a soft growl. _"You're close enough that you can be in and out before the turians learn the truth. We can't let them get in our way, Shepard."_

I folded my arms. "Are you sure this information is good? I would hate to be walking into a trap." 

_"Information is my weapon, Shepard. It's good."_

"Alright, I'll take care of it."

_"Once you're aboard the ship, establish an uplink with EDI. 'She' will mine their data for information regarding the Omega 4 relay. Good luck, Shepard."_

The Illusive Man disappeared from the terminal screen and I turned to Garrus. "What do you think? You think this is a trap?"

Garrus shook his head. "When is it 'not' a trap? And even though I don't like it, we need to get to that ship before the turians do. The turian military isn't keen on sharing anything that involves one of their patrols."

"Alright," I nodded. "Then let's head out." I walked over to Liara and placed my hand on her back. "I'll catch you later."

"Thank you, Shepard." She hugged me. "For everything. I'll see you in a couple of weeks?"

"You bet." I then looked at Feron. "Take care of her."

"I will." He nodded as my team and I walked out of Operations.

"Joker, have Borris pick us up. Once we're onboard, set a course to the Caleston Rift. We got a Collector ship to board."

_"Aye, Commander."_

 

After spending at least an hour in the medbay, I retired to my cabin. I sat down at my terminal and opened up some of my unread messages.

_From: Admiralty Board, Migrant Fleet_

_Commander Shepard,_

_Per Tali'Zorah vas Neema's request included her request data delivery from Haestrom, the Admiralty Board has approved her transfer to your command. She has been informed that additional duties to the Migrant Fleet may still be necessary on occasion, but has been given extended leeway to determine when her mission with you is considered complete._

_This choice was hers, but your role as her captain during her Pilgrimage may have caused her to be more susceptible to your requests. The Admiralty Board trusts that you will treat your crew member with the respect due as honored member of the Fleet. Should any harm come to her due to negligence on your party, this board will take severe and appropriate action._

_With that said, I know that my girl is in good hands._

_Keelah se'lai,  
Admiral Rael'Zorah _

I was happy to know that the quarian Admiralty Board was supporting Tali. She deserved nothing less.

_From: Kate Bowman_

_Kate Shepard,_

_I’ve heard the news that you may or may not be alive. I had to go through at least thirty different channels, before Counselor Anderson gave me the information on how to contact you._

_I'm so happy to know you're alive. We've got a big celebration planned for the anniversary of you and the others saving Terra Nova next year. I guess that was premature, but if you're not busy we would love for you to come. You saved so many people that day, including mine. I'm not sure how I could ever repay you._

_You told me two years ago that the 'feeling' never goes away, but it gets better. You were right; I still have nightmares of Balak shooting Aaron. But, I have to keep reminding myself that I would have been dead if it wasn't for you and your team. I try to live my life how my brother would have wanted me to._

_I heard on the news that entire colonies are going missing. I hope you know who is responsible and you're going after them. It seems like you're the only one who is trying to stop them, so on behalf of everyone here on Terra Nova and the other colonies who can't send messages... Thank you._

_Take care of yourself out there,_

_~Kate Bowman_

It was nice to hear from Kate Bowman. I remembered her being so brave on the asteroid, trying her best to keep herself and the other engineers alive.

Balak. I let out a hiss as I leaned back in my chair. I was curious as to where that batarian bastard was. Then I lifted a brow; perhaps Liara would know where he is. After all, I'm sure the new Shadow Broker wouldn't charge me for the information.

"EDI, remind me to ask Liara about batarian terrorist Balak when we see her again in a few weeks."

_"Yes, Commander."_

 

After spending another hour or so in my cabin, I headed to the Observation lounge to talk with Samara. When I entered, I saw her sitting down on the floor with her eyes closed and her legs crossed 'Indian Style'. A blue biotic aura covered her, and she seemed quite peaceful.

"Samara?" I greeted quietly, not sure if I was disturbing her or not.

"Shepard," She said with a smile, the blue biotics dissipated. "It is good to see you."

"It is good to see you. I really haven't had the chance to talk with you since you have been onboard. How are you?"

"I am well. I've spent much of the last 400 years on my own; it is nice to have a colleague to chat with. I am rusty, though. If you are patient, I would love to talk. Please, sit."

I nodded my head as I sat down across from her, my legs mimicking the beautiful justicar.

"So how much do you know about our mission?" I asked.

"I know that I've sworn an oath to follow you, and that you seek to destroy the Collectors. That is enough for me."

"You don't want to know why the Collectors need to be defeated."

"When you live by a code that compels you to hard action, you learn the dangers of curiosity. If I must kill a man because he has done wrong, do I really wish to know that he is a devoted father?" She paused for a moment. "But to clear your mind, I have read your reports on what happened on Horizon, and I am prepared for what is to come."

"Then I would like for you to join me on the Collector ship."

"Of course." Samara nodded.

"So, can you tell me a little bit more about justicars?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We are individuals who have forsworn family, children, and worldly possessions aside from some weapons and armor. We travel asari space righting wrongs, as defined by the ancient code we have each memorized."

"And you left asari space to search for this Ardak Yakshi?"

"Yes, she fled to Illium and I am sworn to hunt her down. I will follow her anywhere she goes. It is rare for a justicar to leave asari space, but I must follow my oath. If I suffer for it, I will accept that." Samara said peacefully.

"I'd like to hear more about her, if that's alright?"

Samara lowered her head. "I hope you will understand if I wish to avoid this topic. It is deeply tied to my code and beliefs. You might say it is personal."

"Alright," I nodded. "I can respect that." Then I let out a sigh. "What do you think of Cerberus? I know some members of the team don't care too much about them."

"I've heard rumors, but learned long ago to form my own impressions. There is too much for interpretation in the opinions of others. Although, Jacob is an earnest young man. Events will either forge him into a great man, or utterly destroy him."

"Out of all the Cerberus crew, I trust him the most." I nodded. "What about Miranda?"

"Miranda is undoubtedly a hard woman. I respect her strength and determination. She carries many burdens, and doesn't share them with others; as it should be."

"I agree, but I have to admit; ever since I helped save her sister... she seems to be more open."

"She has opened to you; trusts you."

"So tell me, why have you agreed to work with Cerberus, if you don't know much about them?"

"I don't work for them, Shepard. I work for you. Our methods might be different, but our goals are not."

After spending another fifteen minutes talking to the justicar, I stood up from the floor. "Thank you for taking the time to talk, Samara. Debriefing for the mission is in 10 hours."

"It has been a pleasure, Commander. I will be there."

 

"Zaeed Masanni," I smiled as I walked into the starboard cargobay. "How would you like to board a Collector ship?"

"We're finally going after those goddamn assholes?"

"Well, we haven't found away into the Omega 4 relay yet, but we're on our way to a Collector ship that a turian patrol took out. Might give us a lead on where the homeworld is. You in?"

"You goddamn right I'm in!" Zaeed laughed. "I've been itching to use Lucy!" I watched as Zaeed picked up the Collector rifle. "They're going to pay for what they did on Horizon." Zaeed growled. "You know that little girl Mordin was with?"

"Emma?"

"Yeah, Emma. Well I remember some batarian slavers that took a girl on a colony in the Skepsis System. She woke up, fought her way out, and got picked up by my band on her way to Omega. Eight years old."

"What was her name?"

Zaeed thought for a moment. "Mary, Molly, Megan... shit I don't remember. The point is, she never would have survived if she was on Horizon."

"Why would you say that? Emma survived."

"Emma wasn't the only child on Horizon. She was just the luckiest because that crazy ass salarian found her. She never would have survived on her own. These goddman assholes need to pay, Shepard. Not only for Emma, but for..." Zaeed snapped his fingers. "Marissa."

"Marissa," I tilted my head. "Is she still alive?"

"I don't know. The girl stayed with us for a few months before we dropped her off on the Citadel."

"The Citadel? Why did you drop her off there?"

"Because Omega isn't for little kids, Shepard. Besides, batarains can snatch them off the streets on Omega easier than the Citadel." The old merc let out a sigh. "I haven't seen her since."

"How old would she be now?"

"Shit, I don't know." He paused. "Maybe 13 or 14."

I crossed my arms. "I never pictured you as the 'I love kids' kinda type." The merc glared at me and I couldn't help but smile and lift up my hands in surrender. "So I will see you in the briefing room in ten hours?"

“I’ll be there.”


	23. Remains of the Long Lost Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and her team find the unexpected when searching a Collector ship. Plus: Garrus and Shepard finally become intimidate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Thanks guys for the continued comments and support. <3

As my team sat in their chairs, I looked over the report Illusive had sent.

"You're not leaving me behind," Garrus said as he sat in his chair. "I'm going with you on the Collector ship."

I looked up from my pad. "Of course, you're going, but I don't think you're going to like what I say." Garrus looked at me oddly. "You're going to be on standby."

"Standby?" Garrus didn't seem too enthused.

"Yes," Then I spoke a little louder, getting my crew's attention. "Zaeed, Samara, and I will head deep into the Collector ship to find any Intel on why they are attacking human colonies."

"I don't think that's wise, Commander," Miranda stated. "We have no clue what we're going to face. I suggest a six-man squad."

"I agree with Lawson," Garrus replied.

"No," I shook my head. "If we need to get out of there fast, I want fewer people on that ship."

"I'm with Shepard on this one," Jacob chimed in. "Less people there are, the better chances we make it out alive."

"Shepard, suggest I come along," Mordin commented. "Have studied Collector data. Might be useful."

I looked at Mordin for a moment and then nodded. "Zaeed, Samara, and Mordin will come with me. Garrus, Thane, and Grunt will be with Borris on standby in case shit happens."

"And you know it will," Jacob stated.

 

 _"Commander, we will be in range of the ship in five minutes."_ Joker said through my OT.

"Acknowledged," I replied as I grabbed my helmet and shut my locker door.

I turned to see Garrus standing by the door that would lead to the CIC. He had a displeased look on his face.

"I don't like this." He sighed as I approached him. "I want to be by your side."

"I know you do, Garrus. But you have to protect Borris."

"Thane can protect him as much as I can." He gently grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the bulkhead, trapping me. "What is the real reason you don't want me to go with you?"

I could see the desperation in his eyes and my heart sunk. "Garrus, I..." I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "Because I know you will do the right thing if something bad happens. I trust that you will get the crew out of there." I gulped. "You weren't there when we lost the SR-1. If you were, maybe they wouldn’t have all died. Maybe Lexi or Charles would still be alive, or-"

Garrus took a step back and grabbed my hand. "You know damn well there was nothing you could have done to prevent that attack from happening, even if I was there."

"Garrus, please... Please don't let history repeat itself."

He looked at me for a moment, then let out a sigh and placed his forehead against mine. "Alright, I'll protect Borris."

I wrapped my arms around him. “Thank you.”

 

Garrus and I walked to the cockpit and saw Joker and Aidan sitting in their appropriate chairs.

"Just in time, Commander," Joker said as he slightly turned. "We have a visual on the Collector ship."

I placed my hands on Joker's chair and leaned forward so I could have a better look at the huge drifting vessel.

 _"Very low emissions. Passive infrared temperatures suggest most systems are offline. Thrusters are cold."_ EDI reported.

"That thing is massive," Aidan said as he looked at Joker. "How the hell did the turians take it out? No offense, Officer Vakarian."

"It's alright, Lieutenant," Garrus said from behind. "Even though I would like to think they kicked the Collector's ass, there is no way they would have been able to disable that."

I folded my arms as Joker piloted Normandy closer to the Collector ship.

 _"Scans do not detect any hull breaches on the starboard side, Mr. Moreau. I , a shuttle to these coordinates. Also, I detect no mass effect field distortions. It appears the drive core is offline."_ EDI said.

"Then let's do it." Joker popped his knuckles. "Approaching coordinates." He then turned to look at Garrus and me. "Good luck, you two. Please come back in one piece."

I patted Joker on the shoulder before Garrus and I headed for the shuttle bay.

Borris landed the Kodiak on the Collector ship about five minutes later.   
"You're in charge, stay in radio contact," I said to Garrus as we all placed our helmets and breathers on. "We will be back as soon as we find what we're looking for."

"Right," Garrus nodded. "Please be careful."

"You too," I said as the doors of the shuttle slid opened.

"I've never seen a ship like this before." Samara gasped as we grabbed our weapons from their holsters. 

"Unusual ship design. Difficult to track lines, angles. Disturbing." Mordin commented.

"That and it also looks like a goddamn bee hive," Zaeed said.

"Just stay on guard," I ordered as we carefully made our way down a long corridor.

_"Commander, penetrating scans have detected an access node to uplink with Collector databanks. Marking location to your hard suit computer."_

"Thanks, EDI."

_"Also, I have compared the ship's EM signature to known Collector profiles. It is the same vessel you encountered on Horizon."_

"Huh. Maybe the defense towers softened it for the turians."

"Missing colonists still onboard perhaps? Help find Emma's family." Mordin paused. "If still alive."

"I wouldn’t get your hopes up,” Zaeed expressed.

“Let's keep an eye out, and watch your step," I dodged a pile of goo that fell from the ceiling. "I'm not sure what that shit is."

After a few minutes of making our way down the oozing corridor, we turned a corner and saw two Collector coffins lying on their side. I walked over to them, hoping to find someone alive, but they were empty.

"Damn."

"The Collectors used these on Horizon to capture the colonists?" Samara asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"I read Mordin's report. You saved a little girl from one of these."

"Emma." Mordin nodded.

"I am sorry, Shepard. I have this powerful feeling there will be no one here to save."

"I can't imagine being trapped in there, completely at the Collector's mercy," Zaeed growled.

We continued our way down the corridor, passing, at least, another half dozen empty pods before we came across something disgusting.

"Horrible! Despicable!" Mordin growled as we approached a pile of dead bodies.

"Why would they leave a pile of bodies lying around?" Zaeed asked. “This is just goddamn sick!”

"Test subjects from control group. Discarded after experiment was over." Mordin answered sadly.

I let out a sigh. "I guess there are worse things than death," Just then something shiny caught my eye, and I bent down to see a ring on a severed hand. "What a waste," I whispered.

Samara placed her hand on my shoulder. "It is important to seek whatever solace we can find in the face of tragedy, Shepard."

"This fucking galaxy doesn't get any goddamn brighter, does it?" Zaeed sighed as we left the bodies and continued down the corridor.

About five minutes had passed before we came across a medical like station. I quickly raised my hand, telling my team to halt as I carefully eyed the area.

"It looks clear," I said.

Mordin placed his pistol in his holster and made his way to the medical equipment as Zaeed, Samara, and I watched his back.

"Shepard," Zaeed said a few moments later. "Looks like some sort of Collector device.

I looked to where Zaeed was pointing, and we made our way to a large pipe like tubing as Samara stayed with Mordin.

The mercenary looked carefully at the device. "Hmm, it's a cooling interface. Perhaps to keep the climate at the right temperature for the bodies."

"Or for themselves."

"Shepard. Found something." Mordin called out.

I walked over to my favorite salarian. "What did you-” My eyes widened as I saw a dead Collector trooper lying on a medical bed. "What the hell?"

"Were they experimenting on one of their own?" Samara asked.

"Guessing experiment went wrong." Mordin said. "EDI, uploading data from terminal. Find out what Collectors were up too."

 _"Data received. Analyzing."_ There was about a ten second wait. _"The Collectors were running baseline genetic comparisons between their species and humanity."_

"Why? Were they looking for similarities?" I asked.

_"I have no hypothesis on their motivations. All I have are the preliminary results. They reveal something remarkable."_

"Which is..."

_"A quad-strand genetic structure, identical to traces collected from ancient ruins. Only one race is known to have this structure. The Protheans."_

My eyes widened. "My god, the Protheans didn't vanish. They're just working for the Reapers now!"

"Not Protheans anymore," Mordin stated.

_"Professor Solus is correct. Their genes show distinct signs of an extensive genetic rewrite. The Reapers have repurposed them to suit their needs."_

_"I'm sorry, but you would think someone would have picked up on this!"_ Garrus said over the comm.

_"No one had an opportunity to study a Collector code in this detail, Officer Vakarian."_

"Until now," I added.

_"I have already matched two thousand alleles to recorded fragments. This Collector likely descends from a Prothean colony in the Styx Theta cluster. However, there are signs of extreme alteration. Three fewer chromosomes, reduced heterochromatin structure, and elimination of superfluous 'junk' sequences."_

_"Wait, so the Collectors have no gender? That has to suck."_ Joker commented.

 _"Probably for the best, I wouldn't want to live as some kind of mutated slave."_ Thane commented.

"Still, the Reapers turned them into monsters and enslaved them. What a horrible fate." I said, turning to look at the dead Collector. "I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? Whatever they used to be, the Collectors are working for the Reapers now. We have to stop them."

"Damn straight! They're not doing that shit to us!" Zaeed cursed.

"Let's find what we need before the Collectors come to salvage this vessel. Garrus, you guys alright over there?"

_"We're good, Shepard. However, Grunt is getting antsy for some action."_

"Hopefully, we won't find any." I then turned to my team. "Let's move out."

"Shepard," Zaeed said a few minutes later. "Look at all those pods on the ceiling."

I looked up to see pods hanging above us. Yellow ooze dripped from above, splashing just a few feet in front of us.

"There have to be hundreds of them. Do you think they're still- occupied?" Samara asked.

 _"I detect no signs of life in the pods."_ EDI said.

"Most likely victims inside died when ship lost primary power." Mordin stated.

I walked over to a pod that was lying on the ground and ran my OT over it. Mordin was right; there seemed to be no life signs.

"Too damn many." I frowned as we continued our way up through a corridor to another section of the ship.

About five minutes passed before Joker's voice echoed over our OT comms.

_"Commander, you have to hear this."_

"What's up, Joker?"

_"On a hunch, I asked EDI to run an analysis on this ship. She compared the EM profile against the data recorded by the SR-1 two years ago."_

There was a pause. _"They're an exact match."_ EDI said.

"What!?" I gasped.

 _"Shepard, this is a trap. You need to turn back now!"_ Garrus called out.

"EDI, are you saying that this is the same ship that has been dogging me for two years?"

_"Correct."_

"That's way beyond a goddamn coincidence," Zaeed said.

_"Officer Vakarian may be correct on the assumption of this being a trap, Commander."_

I let out a sigh. "Trap or no, we still have to continue forward."

 _"Shepard..."_ I heard the growling in my turian's voice.

"I'll be fine, Garrus. Just stay sharp." Then I looked at my team. "Let's move forward."

We continued our way down the corridor and up a small incline to another section of the ship. My eyes widen at the view.

"Son of a bitch." Zaeed sneered.

The view was something I thought only existed in movies. The open room we had just entered reminded me of a baseball stadium with hundreds of thousands of stasis pods hanging from the sides and ceiling of the ship. I couldn't help but let out a gulp as Samara stood next to me.

"They could abduct every human in the Terminus Systems and not have enough to fill these pods."

"Going after Earth." Mordin commented.

"Not if we stop them." I said. "What I don't understand is, why humans? We're new to the galaxy. Wouldn't the asari or the krogan be more beneficial to them?"

"Humans useful as test subjects." Mordin pointed out. “Genetically diverse.”

"Well, we’re not going down without a goddamn fight!" Zaeed shouted.

We made our way down a path that led us to a pentagon platform.

"There is a control panel there." I pointed. "Perhaps this is the data we are looking for."

"I just realized something. If there was a fight, where are the bodies of the Collector crew?" Samara asked. "Something doesn't feel right."

"If it's a trap, we're going to find out soon enough. But let's hope it's just this simple and we get the data and get the hell out of here." I walked over to the panel and pushed a button. "EDI, I'm setting up a bridge between you and the Collector ship. See if you can get anything useful from the data banks."

_"Data download in progress."_

I watched as EDI took control of the computer terminal. About thirty seconds in, I heard Joker on the radio.

_"Uh, that can't be good."_

Before I had the chance to ask, the control panel went dark. Just then massive columns rose from the ground, trapping us on the platform.

"Joker, status report!"

_"There was a major power surge. Everything went dark, but we're back up now. Although, I think you might have some company soon."_

_"Shepard, I managed to divert the majority of the overload to non-critical systems. Our suspitions were correct. This was a trap."_ EDI announced.

"Just as we anticipated. Alright, let's see if we-" I almost lost my balance as the platform began to rise. My eyes widened as it moved to the open void of the Collector ship. "A little help here, EDI." I said as I grabbed a hold of Zaeed when the platform shook again.

_"I am having trouble maintaining a connection. There is someone else in the system."_

Just then the platform stopped, forcing me to fall on top of Zaeed. I nodded my thanks as Samara helped Zaeed and I up. "EDI, do you think-"

"We got company!" Zaeed yelled, pointing to a moving platform in the distance.

_"Connection reestablished. I need to finish the download before I can override any systems."_

"I suggest you make it fast, EDI!" I yelled as I took cover behind the control pannel.

"More hostiles, Shepard." Mordin reported, pointing to the left.

I watched as Samara engulfed herself in biotics and then used a skill I had never seen before. A pink hue of biotics swarmed a trooper, causing him to gasp. Before long the soldier fell dead to the ground.

"I know this is not the best time to ask," I said to Samara as I looked up at her. "But what the hell was that? I have never seen anything like that before." Before Samara could answer, a biotic shock wave came at us, forcing me to do a summersault to get out of the way. "We'll talk later." I told Samara as I looked at Mordin. "Mordin, use Incinerate on that damn Scion." I then looked at Zaeed. "Soon as that ugly bastard is on fire, use Concussive Shot."

"You got it, Shepard." Zaeed said as Mordin shot out a powerful Incinerate. It didn't take long before the scion fell, along with three other troopers.

"There are more approaching." Samara said.

Two more platforms came from the right and left. Just then I turned to see another platform coming from behind us.

"We're getting flanked!" I yelled. "Do not-"

Just then a bullet zipped passed my head and shot a trooper, which was on the left platform, right straight in the head. I turned to see the platform that was behind us, dock with ours.

"Shepard Commander, do you require assistance?"

My eyes grew big as I saw a geth standing just in front of me with a sniper rifle. I let out a gasp as I shot my pistol, causing it to take cover.

"Shepard Commander, please do not shoot. We are on your side."

"Running out of bullets," Mordin yelled. "Suggest we take immediate action."

Just then a familiar voice echoed across the platforms.

"Shepard, you will surrender."

"Harbinger, how did I know you were behind all this?" I growled, taking cover.

"You will serve us; there is no escaping your doom."

"And there is no escaping yours. I see what you're trying to do here, and it's not going to work. There is no way in hell I'm going to let you take Earth."

"You cannot stop us. You will-" Just then the possessed trooper fell dead to the ground.

I turned to see the geth trooper come out of hiding. I looked at it oddly before taking cover myself as more Collectors headed our way.

After about another five minutes of fighting, Zaeed stood up from his hiding spot and let out a puff of air. "That was the last of them, for now. Goddamn, I am getting too old for this shit."

I turned to the geth trooper and aimed my pistol at it. The trooper had a large hole in the middle of its chest, and it was wearing N7 armor.

"Before I add another hole, tell me who you are."

"We are geth."

"You said my name a few moments ago. Have we met?"

 _"Shepard, before we can continue, you must manually reestablish my link to the command console."_ EDI said over the comm.

"I'll do it. Watch Shepard's back.” Zaeed told Mordin and Samara.

I eyed the geth carefully. "Answer my question."

"We know of you, Shepard Commander."

"I'm sure you have since I fought a lot of geth."

"We have never met." The geth platform reassured.

"No, you and I haven't. But I've met other geth."

"We are all geth, and we have not met you." The geth took a step forward, causing me to take a step back. "You are Shepard. Commander. Alliance. Human. Fought heretics. Destroyed Old Machine. Killed by Collectors."

"Shepard, I hate to break up this goddamn party, but we need to get the hell out of here before more Collectors show up." Zaeed yelled.

"Shepard Commander, we wish to go with you." The geth said.

"You can't be serious," Zaeed laughed. "There is no way in hell-"

I raised my hand, quieting the merc. "Why?"

"Shepard Commander has fought the heretics. Shepard Commander has fought the Old Machines. We wish to help."

"Interesting." Mordin placed his hand on his chin. “Geth sworn enemy to quarians and Alliance."

"I say we give this geth a chance, Shepard." Samara stated. “As you humans say, you must not judge a book by its cover.”

“When it’s goddamn geth you can!” Zaeed growled.

I let out a sigh. I knew there would be a significant protest against this geth joining our cause, but Samara was right. If this geth was genuine, then it would be a great asset to have it on our team.

"Alright, you can come with us." I nodded. "But you will follow orders, and if I feel like there is something slightly off, you will be terminated. Do you understand?"

"We understand."

"Garbear, how you holding out?"

_"We lost communications, but I think we're back online. Is everything alright?"_

"Everything is fine, but I do have a present for you when I get back to the shuttle."

_"By the tone of your voice, I have a feeling I'm not going to like this surprise."_

"EDI, tell me that you got some good news."

_"I have regained control of the platform, Shepard. I found data that could help us successfully navigate through the Omega 4 relay, but it will take time to process."_

"Well, at least this wasn't a complete waste of time." I stated as the platform began to move across the vast void.

_"I have also found that the turian distress call that served as the lure for this trap. The Collectors were the source. It is unusual."_

"Why?" I lifted a brow as EDI placed the platform on an area where we could get off.

 _"Turian emergency channels have secondary encryption. It is present but corrupted in the message. It is not possible that the Illusive Man would believe the distress call was genuine."_ EDI said.

"Wait, are you sure about this?"

_"Of cousre, Commander. I'm never wrong. I found the anomaly with Cerberus detection protocols. He wrote them."_

_"Wait, he knew this was a trap?"_ Joker asked. _"Why would he send us in if he knew it was a trap?"_

"Son of a bitch, that bastard sold us out!" Zaeed growled.

"Not surprised." Mordin shrugged. "Knew it was coming."

 _"Aww, crap! Hey, Commander, we got another problem. The Collector ship is powering up."_ Joker said as I heard a loud sound echoing across the ship. _"You need to get out of there before their weapons come online. I'm not going to lose another Normandy!"_

"How much time do we have?" I asked, running off the platform along with my team.

_"Fifteen minutes; max!"_

_"I do not have full control of their systems, but I will do what I can. Sending coordinates for shuttle extraction."_ EDI said.

"Garbear," I yelled over the radio. "Get ready for some trouble!"

_"We'll be ready."_

_"Shepard, you're about to come across two doors. Take the one to your right."_ EDI directed.

We entered the doorway and headed down a corridor. It didn’t take long before I heard "Assuming direct control."

"Here they come!"

"Powering up shield defenses." The geth said.

We all took cover as a dozen Collector drones appeared behind Harbinger.

"You will know pain, Shepard." Harbinger said as he threw a ball of white biotics at me. “You cannot escape.”

"We don't have time to play with these guys," I yelled. "Let’s take them out quickly!"

Samara used her powerful pink biotic skills, causing the troopers to paralyze in pain while Mordin and Zaeed used their skills to combo the troopers. I looked over at the geth trooper to see it taking cover and taking out the Collector soldiers with his sniper rifle. 

I honestly wasn't sure what to make of this geth. It was talking, wearing N7 armor, and wanting to help us stop the Collectors. But why?

"Harbinger down!" Zaeed yelled.

"Let's push forward!" I ordered as we forced our way down the corridor and into another large room. "The house guests don't seem to be quite happy with us, do they?" I asked as another swarm of troopers appeared.

"Shepard Commander, on your left."

I turned to see a trooper sneaking up beside me and I quickly shot my pistol at it. I nodded my thanks to the geth then turned my attention on Harbinger, who had taken control of yet another Collector captain.

"You cannot stop us." He said. “You will be ours.”

“Not likely!” I yelled.

 

After a couple of minutes of fighting, we made our way down the corridors that led us to a slope.

"Watch your step." I said as I jumped. "I don't want-"

"Look right," Zaeed said. "More incoming."

"Hurry, take them out before Harbinger takes-"

"Assuming direct control." The deep voice of Harbinger echoed.

 _"Shepard, I don't mean to rush you, but you have to hurry up!"_ Joker yelled.

"We're trying, Jeff!"

"I will take care of this." Samara said as she stood from hiding.

I watched as the asari closed her eyes and began to glow blue. She then slowly began to walk to the collectors, throwing one by one into the walls. It wasn't until there were four of them surrounding her before she released her biotics, causing a powerful biotic explosion.

"Samara!" I yelled as the asari fell to the ground.

"I am alright." She said tiredly.

"That was quite a punch, Sweetheart." Zaeed said as he helped the asari up.

"Thank you," Samara nodded.

We hurried down the corridor and entered a large room with two doors.

 _"Shepard, I am opening the door on the far left side of the chamber."_ EDI said.

"Right, we’re-" Just then the doors opened and a giant ass space bug entered. "Hell, it's one of those ugly ass things we saw on Horzion."

"Aww, Praetorian." Mordin said. "Armored constructs fused with human husks. Has powerful biotic barrier."

"Time to use my Arc Projector!" I growled as I pulled out the heavy weapon. "Mordin, can you distract it, please? If I remember correctly, it doesn't like fire."

"Of course," Mordin nodded as he jumped out of hiding and started to use his incinerate.

"Shepard Commander, we will help the salarian." The geth said as he stood next to Mordin.

"Zaeed," Samara said. "Husks are coming from the left."

"Right, let’s try to keep them off Shepard."

As my team kept the baddies at hand, I aimed the AP at the praetorian. As I had guessed, it was very useful. Within minutes, the praetorian was down, along with the husks and troopers.

"Let's get to that door," I yelled. Just as we approached it, the door closed and locked. "Uh EDI, we have a problem here. The door just closed."

_"A temporary setback on Firewall 3217. Rerouting commands through Firewall 7164. Please stand by."_

"We don't have time to stand by, EDI!"

_"I have successfully opened a door to your right. I will keep it open as long as I can, but I suggest you hurry."_

I turned to see the open door, and I quickly raced through it with my team.

"We're in." I yelled.

"Shepard, look." Zaeed said as he pointed below. "Isn't that where we came in?"

 _"Shepard, I suggest you get your ass down here!"_ Garrus yelled. _"We have company, and they're not letting up."_

"Damn, we need to get to the shuttle."

"Shepard Commander, I suggest we drop down and backtrack to where you came. Enemies will be waiting if we continue forward." The geth pointed.

"The flashlight has a point." Zaeed said. "They won't expect us to drop down from here."

"Alright, then let’s do it."

"I'll go first; then I will use my biotics to bring you down." Samara said.

Samara jumped down from the ledge; her biotics glowed as she made a safe landing.

"Mordin, you’re first." I said, placing my hand on his back.

Mordin nodded then jumped as Samara caught him and gently put him on the ground. After Zaeed had landed safely next to Mordin, I looked at the geth.

"You're next."

"We do not require assistance." The geth said as it jumped off the cliff and landed on the ground with a perfect landing.

I shrugged and then leapt off the cliff.

"Thanks, Samara," I said as I landed safely.

"Of course."

"Right, let's move!"

It wasn't long before we flanked the troopers and husks that were attacking Garrus's team.

"Let's get rid of them!"

 _"Commander, you have about three minutes before those weapons come online! Might want to double-time it. You know, so we can leave before they blow the Normandy in half!"_ Joker yelled.

"Then let's just bull rush them. Don't worry about fighting; just get passed and onboard that shuttle! Zaeed, you take point!" I ordered.

Zaeed ran first, followed by Samara, Mordin, the geth, and myself.

"Borris!" I yelled as I got on the shuttle. "Go!!"

The Kodiak took off, and I let out a breath. I then looked up to see Garrus. Even though he had his helmet on, I knew he was glaring at me. I then looked to Thane and Grunt who had their guns pointed at the geth trooper.

"Stand down, its an ally." I ordered.

Thane and Grunt looked at me oddly, then lowered their weapons.

"We're about to rendezvous with Normandy, Commander! Prepare for a rough landing!" Borris yelled from the cockpit.

"Joker, soon as we're on board, get us the hell out of here!"

_"You don't have to tell me twice!"_

The Kodiak slid it's way inside the shuttle bay, as Normandy began to turn away from the Collector ship.

"Have the geth brought to the AI core and have it guarded." I shouted as I raced out of the shuttle with Garrus right behind me.

 _"Strap in people! I’m gonna make them work for it this time!"_ Joker yelled.

Normandy rocked as the elevator doors opened to the CIC. I ran to the cockpit to see Joker and Aiden flying their hands across the helm controls.

"Joker...." I hissed.

"EDI, I can't dodge these guys forever. Use emergency procedures and get us the hell out of here!" Joker shouted.

"Jeff, they're about to fire again!" Aiden called out.

"EDI..."

_"Specify a destination, Mr. Moreau."_

Normandy shook again, causing me to hold onto the back end of Joker's chair.

"Anywhere but here!" Joker yelled.

_"Very well. Using emergency resources. Engaging the mass effect core."_

 

I let out a sigh of relief when EDI confirmed a few moments later that the Collector ship wasn't in pursuit.

"Great job you two," I said as I patted Joker and Aiden on the arm. "You too, EDI."

Joker turned in his chair. "Commander, I know we have to defeat the Collectors and all, but we can't do that if we're dead!" He then sighed. "Sorry, I just..." He pulled off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "That just brought back memories; and not the good kind either."

"I know," I gulped. "Me too."

"I can't believe the Illusive Man set us up. Why would he try to get us killed?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to talk to him and find out."

"Speaking of talks," came a deep voice from behind me. "We need one right now."

I admit, I somewhat forgot he was standing behind me.

"Garrus," I said as I turned to him. His helmet was off, and I could see the serious look in his eyes. "I know you're angry, but-"

"Let's talk about this in private, shall we?"

I didn't have the chance to respond as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the CIC and into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he wrapped his arms around me and placed his forehead against my helmet.

"I thought I might have lost you again." He whispered.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I whispered back, hugging him tightly.

"Just please, please don't ever do that to me again."

The doors to the elevator door opened and I let out a gasp as Garrus picked me up and carried me into my cabin.

"I'm not going to wait any longer." He said as he carefully placed me down.

His talons flipped the clasps from my helmet, and he gently lifted it off my head. I'm sure it wasn’t a beautiful sight to see my hair all messed up. He dropped the helmet on the floor and then began to run his talons through my hair.

He then lifted my chin as he placed his mouth upon mine. He pulled away a moment later and started to unclasp his armor and dropped it piece by piece until he was in his two piece undersuit. Damn, he looked sexy! I took a step forward, desperately wanting to touch him.

"Not yet," He whispered as he grabbed my hands. "Stand still."

I stood still as he began to unclasp my armor. My heart raced as he slowly removed my chest plate, my armguards, and my leggings. It didn't take long before I was in my under suit, staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

His face was now inches away, and I couldn't help but stand on my tiptoes and placed my lips on the scarred side of his jaw. After a few minutes of giving my turian soft kisses upon his face, I lifted up the top piece of his undersuit. Once he was bare-chested, I ran my hands over his beautiful detailed gray plates. They were rough, but at the same time, it felt amazing on my fingertips.

"You are the most beautiful thing in this galaxy." I whispered.

"Mmmm," Garrus purred as he pulled at my under suit. "Probably not as beautiful as you."

I blushed as I allowed Garrus to push the fabric off my body and into a puddle upon the floor.

"Just as I thought," Garrus growled seductively as he ran his hands over both sides of my naked form. "Beautiful."

"Let's finish getting you undressed," I said with a smirk as I ran my hand over his waist.

"Wait," He took a step back. "Did you take the medicine Mordin gave you?"

"Yes." I nodded with renewed passion.

As soon as Garrus was naked, I placed a kiss on his chest, my hands slowly tracing the outer lines of his cowl. I let out a tiny gasp, as I felt his talons dig into my butt cheeks.

"I want you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Spirits," Garrus whispered as he placed his chin on my head. "I've wanted you for over two years." He picked me up and placed me gently on the bed. "I'm going to explore every centimeter of your body."

I let out a soft moan as Garrus's cat-like tongue traced the outline of my jaw and down to my throat. Shivers went down my spine as he made a wet trail down my chest, and to my hardened nipples.

"I read that human women like it when these things are played with." My turian said as he gently flicked one of them with his talons.

"Mmmmm, you're right. We also like them to be gently nibbled on."

"Oh?" Garrus had a surprised tone in his voice. "Like this?"

Garrus bent down and gently grabbed a nipple into his mouth. I let out a moan, loving the way his tongue teased while he nibbled.

"Yes, just like-OUCH!"

Garrus let out a gasp as he lifted his head. "What? Did I hurt you?"

"It's okay," I said with a smile, reassuring my worried turian. "Was just a little harder than I expected is all." Garrus said nothing as he stared at me. "What?" I finally asked.

"Nothing, it’s just- I can't get over how beautiful you are."

I blushed as I ran my hand over the scarred side of his face. "You’re just saying that because I’m your commanding officer."

Garrus smirked, then placed his mouth on the nipple he bit before slowly making his way down my body.

"I want to taste you," He said as he nibbled gently at my inner thigh.

I sat up on my elbows and looked at him. "You can’t. Mordin said that you could get sick."

"I know, but turians have more tolerance for amino acids than you humans have for dextro." Garrus kissed my abdomen. "Please, let me love all of you."

My heart felt like it was going to burst as Garrus breathed in my scent. He then growled and flicked the tip of my clit with his tongue. I almost climaxed right there as he dug his talons into my thighs and continued to lap.

"Oh god," I gasped as I grabbed a hold of the bed sheets.

About three minutes later, Garrus made his way back up to me. "You taste wonderful." I could smell myself on him, which made me even hornier than I already was.

"Garrus," I gulped. "Please, I-" I took a breath. "If you don’t do something quick, I will!"

"Oh is that so?" Garrus chuckled. “I don't think you can-"

I pushed my cocky turian onto his back. Then, I straddled him as my toes rested on the top part of his leg spurs. I leaned to him, my lips only inches from his mouth. "You were saying?"

Garrus growled as he dug his talons into my hips, causing me to let out a passionate moan as I felt his cock slip out of his lower plate. He pushed me to my side so that my back was to him as he ran his three talons down the side of my body. "Are you ready?" He asked seductively in my ear.

"Yes, but please be careful. Remember this is a new body and I haven't fully healed yet."

"I will do my best not to hurt you," Garrus reassured as he grabbed my upper thigh.

I winced a little as he entered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled as I let out a breath. "I just need to adjust to your size."

"I'm not that big."

"Bigger than most humans, Vakarian." I smirked as I placed a kiss on his hand that I was holding.

Garrus put his mouth upon the nape of my neck as he slowly began to move inside me. It didn't take long before we were in rhythm, matching each other's pace in perfect harmony.

 

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on top of my turian naked. I let out a happy sigh as I felt his talons stroking my hair.

"Hmmm, how long was I out?" I asked as I rolled off and snuggled next to him.

"About an hour."

Just then I let out a giggle, hiding my face against Garrus's naked torso.

"What?" Garrus asked.

I continued to giggle for a few more seconds before I looked up at him with a smile. "I never thought I would be so happy, but I am."

Garrus's mandibles flicked as he brought his mouth to my brow. "I'm glad to hear that, Kate."

"You made me this way, you know. Thank you for everything that you have done for me. I'm not sure what I would have done if I didn't have you in my life."

"I feel the same way," Garrus whispered. "I just wished I wasn't a foolish coward and told you how I felt two years ago."

"The past is the past. I'm just happy we're together now." I ran my fingers over his chest plates. "So Mr. Vakarian, how was my azure?" I started to giggle again.

Garrus chuckled as he ran his hands over mine. "It was one of the best experiences I have ever had. We turians don't- do that activity to one another."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What is the word I am looking for?"

"Oral?"

"Yes! That is what the vids called it. Turians don't have oral."

"Vids? Wait, let me guess. Those vids belong to Joker, don't they?"

Just then Joker's voice echoed over Garrus's OT. _"Hey Garrus, is sleepy head awake yet?"_

"I'm here, what is it Joker?" I asked as Garrus winked at me.

_"Two things. 1) Smoking Man wants to talk to you ASAP about the mission. I'm sure you want to give him a few words too. You know, since he tried to kill us and all. 2) That geth trooper you brought back is in EDI's AI core room under surveillance. It wishes to talk to you."_

"Right, our N7 geth."

_"Shepard, I love you, really I do, but a talking geth? This is insane! I say we give it the NASA treatment and space it!"_

"I know it's hard to believe, but this is the first time a geth actually talked to us, Jeff. Aren't you just a tiny bit curious as to what it has to say?"

_"Have you seen the movie 'Attack of the Demonic Robots'?_

I let out a small chuckle. "Tell TIM and the team that I will be in the briefing room in an hour. I have to talk to this geth and see what its motives are." I then turned to my naked turian. Can you imagine, Garrus? A talking geth. Isn't that amazing?"

"Maybe, but you're not going down there without me."

"Then you better get dressed." I smirked as I headed for the bathroom.

 

I walked into the med bay to see Tali and three security guards standing in front of the doors of the AI Core.

"Shepard, this is insane." Tali said as she walked up to me. "You can't bring a geth on this ship?"

"Why?" I asked, cocking a brow.

Even with her helmet on, I could tell she was giving me a blank stare. "Why? It is a geth!"

"Have you ever heard of geth talking or communicating with other species?" I asked Tali.

She shook her head. "No."

"Aren’t you a little bit curious as to what it wants to say?"

Tali rubbed her hands nervously. "It's dangerous to have it here, Shepard."

"We are taking all the precautions, I promise." I patted her arm. "Would you like to come in with me to talk to it?"

Tali stared at me for a few moments before nodding.

"Don't worry, Tali." Garrus said as he grabbed a rifle from one of the security officers. "If that thing moves wrong, I'll shoot it."

Garrus, Tali, the two officers, and I walked into the AI core. The geth was standing at the far end of the room with a protective force field around it. Three other security officers nodded as I approached them.

"Has it caused any problems?" I asked the officers.

"No Ma'am, it just requested to speak with you, and that's it."

_"Shepard, I have isolated our systems and erected firewalls. It has not yet tried to hack into our systems. I am prepared for any attempts"_

"Good Job, EDI. All right everyone, stay on guard." I took a step forward and looked at the geth. "Who are you?"

"We are geth."

"Yes, and every geth I have ever met has tried to kill me."

"We are geth. We have not met you."

I took a deep breath. "You said before ‘Old Machine’. I'm guessing you mean the Reapers?"

"Reaper: a superstitious title originating with the Protheans. We call those entities the Old Machines."

"And why do you want to join our cause?" I crossed my arms.

"We watch you, Shepard Commander."

"That's not creepy." Garrus commented.

"Why do you watch me?"

"Shepard Commander has fought the heretics. Shepard Commander has fought the Old Machines."

"You keep mentioning the heretics. Who are the heretics? I don't recall killing anyone named that."

"Geth build our own future. The heretics asked the Old Machines to give them the future."

"So the geth I fought in the past were heretics?"

"Yes. They are no longer part of us. We study Old Machine hardware to protect our future."

"But you were on a Collector ship, not a Reaper."

"Collectors are part of Old Machine technology."

"So the Reapers are a threat to you too?" Tali asked.

The geth turned and looked at Tali. "Yes, Creator Tali'Zorah vas Neema. We are different from them, outside their plans."

I was curious as to why the geth new Tali's name.

"But what future are the geth building?" Tali asked.

"Ours." The geth quietly replied.

I crossed my arms. "And this future, will people get hurt?"

"Only if they involve themselves." The geth reassured.

I let out a sigh. "I see."

"We oppose the heretics. We oppose the Old Machines. Shepard Commander opposes the heretics. Shepard Commander opposes the Old Machines. Cooperation furthers mutual goals."

"If you join us, will you follow my orders?"

"Yes."

"Will you give your life to protect my crew, especially Tali?"

"Yes."

I looked at my quarian. "What do you think, Tali?"

Tali looked at the geth for a moment. "I... guess we can give it a try. I still don’t entirely trust it."

"We will try to earn that trust, Creator Tali'Zorah."

"Alright, what shall we call you then?" I asked as I signaled an officer to release the force field.

"We are geth."

"No, I mean specifically."

"We are all geth."

I let out a sigh. "Look, we can't just call you geth. We need a name."

"We do not require names. We are not individual. We are geth. There are currently 1,183 programs active within this platform."

"That's a lot of voices." Garrus said.

 _"My name is Legion, for we are many."_ EDI said over the comm.

"Legion. Huh, that seems appropriate." I nodded.

There was a moment's pause. "Christian Bible, the Gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a terminal of the geth. We will intergrade into Normandy."

"I would like to discuss how you acquired that N7 armor, but I have to get ready for a debriefing in about a half hour. I would like for you to be there."

"Affirmative. Briefing room, deck 2, section 5."

"You can stay here in the AI core. If you have any questions, just ask EDI. However, until you earn my trust, you are to be monitored at all times."

"We understand."

I looked at Legion for a moment before I offered my hand. He looked at it for a moment and then took it.

"Welcome aboard, Legion."

"Thank you, we anticipate the exchange of data."

I walked out of the AI Core and let out a sigh as the doors closed. I turned to my chief security officer, Lieutenant Nolan Thompson. 

"You're in charge of keeping an eye on that thing."

"Yes, Commander."

"EDI, if you detect any problems, inform me immediately."

_"Of course, Shepard. But I think Legion is genuine about wanting to fight the Collectors and Reapers."_

"We shall see."

 

"Shepard, we need to talk." Miranda said as I stepped into the briefing room. "I know we need all the help we can get to fight the Collectors, but having a geth onboard this ship is taking a big risk."

"I know, but I think it wants to help."

"I saw enough of these things on Eden Prime." Jacob said as he walked over to me. "Space it."

"I understand your concerns, but before we make any hasty decisions, let's give Legion a chance."

"I'm with Shep," Kasumi said as she uncloaked and was sitting on the briefing table next to Jacob. "We gave EDI a chance to trust her, why not this geth?"

"That's not the same, Miss Goto." Miranda turned. "It's a geth!"

Just then the doors opened, and I watched as Tali and Legion walked in.

"That is an interesting hypothesis, Creator Tali'Zorah. Perhaps with the calculations, we can help you get your Chakika up to an efficiency of 5.4592 percent."

"That would be great, Legion. Thank you." Tali then looked at me. "Hello, Shepard."

Tali went to her chair as Legion stood behind her. I looked at Miranda and Jacob, who had surprised looks on their faces.

"If Tali can give Legion a chance, so can you two." I then walked over to my chair and sat down.

A few minutes later, the debriefing began.

"I know everyone is a little bit on edge with our new guest, but please let me reassure you that Legion is on our side."

"Our cause is genuine." Legion said. "We wish to help you fight the Collectors and Old Machines."

"Old Machines?" Thane asked.

"The Reapers." I said. "Please, if you guys can give Legion a chance, I know we will all make an excellent team."

"Fuck, I think it's bad ass that we have a geth on our side." Jack said as she looked at Legion. "What kind of awesome shit do you do?"

There was a pause. "We do not understand the meaning of your question."

"What are your skills?” Jack simply asked.

“We use many skills. We are geth.”

I raised my hand. "I'm sure Legion can answer all your questions later, but we have a debriefing to get on with. EDI, is TIM ready?"

_"Yes, Commander. I will patch him through to the holographic display."_

I looked to the middle of the table as the holographic image of Normandy turned into the Illusive Man.

_"Shepard, I want-_

"Let's cut the bullshit," I interrupted. "EDI told us the distress call originated from the Collectors, and you knew about it. I don't know what your motives are, but you almost cost the lives of my team!"

_"We're at war, Shepard. The Collectors are taking humans, and every minute we waste is one more we give the enemy to prepare."_

"I know the stakes, but we're supposed to be on the same side!"

 _"Without that information, we don't reach the Collector homeworld; and you and every human may as well be dead. Yes, it was a trap, but I was confident in your abilities. Also, don't forget about EDI. The Collectors couldn't have anticipated an AI, or a geth."_ The Illusive turned to Legion. _"An interesting thing you found, Shepard. I hope you know what you’re doing."_

"I trust Legion more than I trust you, right now." I growled. "Why didn't you tell me the plan? You say I'm important, but you sure try hard to get me killed."

_"I needed the Collectors to believe they had the upper hand. Telling you could’ve tipped them off in any number of ways. Besides, I wouldn’t have sent you in if I didn't think you could succeed."_

"Just know that I will be more careful with the Collectors, and with you."

"Shepard, do you want that grenade now?" Tali half whispered.

_"This is no time for petty grudges; things are going to get tougher from now on. EDI has gathered a lot of data regarding the Collectors and Omega 4 relay. We will be sifting through it and find a safe way to the Collector homeworld."_

"And how long is that going to take?" I asked.

 _"I don't know; I am guessing a few weeks. The codes are encrypted along with other junk data._ He smoked on his cigarette. _"However, Harbinger knows our real capabilities now and he will have to adapt new tactics."_

"He doesn't scare me."

_"He should, his information network may rival Cerberus or even the Shadow Broker's. Don't underestimate him."_

"Oh, believe me, he's the one that is underestimating me."

_"In the meantime, continue to collect resources and upgrading Normandy. As soon as I get the Intel that we need, I will contact you."_

The holographic image of Normandy reappeared in the middle of the table. I let out a sigh as I slouched in my chair, my hand on my forehead.

"So he didn't sell us out?" Jacob snorted. "You could have fooled me."

"He did what he thought was best." Miranda said.

"So what's our next step?" Garrus asked.

"We lost most of our resources while doing that emergency jump." Tali said. "We need to mine for more materials."

"I would rather we didn't stay in this system. EDI, how far can we get with the resources we need?"

_"We are currently in the Talava system in the Calestron Rift. We would have just enough to get to the Mass Relay."_

"Shepard Commander, we know of a place."

I turned to look at Legion. "A place?"

"The fourth planet in this system."

 _"Scanning... The planet Taitus. High in Palladium."_ EDI said. _"Suggest sending parties to the planet to collect."_

“And there are no signs of the Collectors, EDI?”

_“None.”_

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Joker, set a course to Taitus."

_"Aye, Commander."_

_Taitus:  
Orbital Distance: 4.0 AU  
Orbital Period: 6.1 Earth Years  
Kelerian Ratio: 1.72  
Radius: 6, 045  
Day Length: 22.2 Earth Hours  
Atm. Pressure: Trace  
Surface Temp: -1°C   
Surface Gravity: 0.9 g  
Mass: 0.802 Earth Masses  
Satellites: N/A _

 

Since Borris was running around the extraction teams in the Kodiak, I decided to take the Hammerhead to the surface to do some exploration of my own. 

"Until we get you to Tuchanka, hopefully this will settle your urges." I smiled as I climbed out of the Hammerhead with Grunt in tow.

"Thanks, Shepard." Grunt nodded, then looked around the area. "What is this place?"

"Not sure, saw it on the Hammerhead's radar and thought it might be an interesting spot." I glanced up into the green tint sky.

"What is that?" Grunt asked as he took a few steps to the left of me. "Looks like some sort of robot."

I turned and looked to where Grunt was pointing. "Hmm, that is rather odd." I said as Grunt and I approached the mech. "Looks like a deactivated YMIR."

"Seems to be broken," Grunt said as he approached the mech and pushed at it, causing it to fall on its side.

"It has no power cell." I stated.

"There is something stuck inside the front part of it."

"Can you get it out?"

Grunt nodded as he pulled out a slightly damaged data pad.

"Hmmm, seems like there is an audio message." 

_"I paid Harrot good money for this useless piece of shit! Why? Because I had detected serious caches of resources here on this planet!! All right, I said, sure, the thing leaks fuel like a volus after a mug of ryncol, but I can deal with that._

_Well damn it all to hell, I can't get this damn thing to move. I've tried everything! So whoever finds this piece of shit, you can have it. With my fucking blessing! Damn that swindling elcor!"_

"So this mech is defective. Would be nice to have our own YMIR mech, don't you think?"

"Why would we want a useless piece of junk? I say we leave it and go hunt for something else."

"Oh come on, Grunt. Where's your sense of adventure?" I smirked. "Shepard to Tali, do you copy?"

_"Tali here, what's up?"_

"We got a defective YMIR mech with no working power cell down on the surface. You think you can snag one from Normandy's storage bay and get down here. If you can get this thing to work, it might be useful."

 _"A YMIR mech? Shepard, what is it with you and robots?"_ Tali asked in a teasing tone. _"I'll be down as soon as I can."_

"Thanks, Tali." I said and then I looked at Grunt and smacked him on the shoulder. "Come on, Grunt. Let's go see what other treasures we can find."

"If the treasure moves, can I shoot it?"

I shrugged. "Sure."


	24. Mordin's Revelation to the Genophage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard reunites with her favorite Krogan and helps Mordin rescue his friend from the Blood Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small delay guys, two chapters coming at you... on the same day... amazing huh?
> 
> XXOO Thanks again for the support. You rock! <3

#  ME2: Resurrection of the Lost Race Chapter 24: Mordin's Revelation to the Genophage

After spending a day collecting resources from the four planets in the Talava system; we finally made our way to the Mass Relay.

"What’s our ETA to Tuchanka, Joker?" I asked as I poked my head into the cockpit.

"We should be there within 48 hours." Joker then turned to me. "But we’re going to need to fuel up at the Sol depot first.”

I nodded my approval before making my way to the CIC.

"Commander," Kelly said as I headed for the elevator. "I think you should talk with Mordin."

"Why?"

"Well, he seemed very... distraught. I tried to ask what was wrong, but he just mumbled some words and then retreated to the lab. I'm not as close to him as you are. Maybe he can tell you what's wrong."

"Alright," I said as I turned to the lab entrance. "I'll see what is bothering him."

"Thank you, Commander. You also have unread messages at your private terminal."

I ignored Kelly.

 

My eyes widened as I walked into Mordin's Lab. Papers and data pads were spread out across the floor.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Mordin cried out. "Not possible! Not possible!"

"Mordin?" I stepped over some papers and walked over to the uneasy salarian. "What's going on?"

"Shepard, can't talk. Busy."

"Busy with what? It looks like a herd of elephants came through here!"

Mordin looked at me with a confused look then shook his head. "Don't have time!"

I watched him for a few minutes as he flung datapads over his head.

"Mordin!" I grabbed the salarian's hand, slightly putting pressure on it. "What's going on?"

Mordin took a deep breath. "Colleague missing from my STG team. Have to find him, could be in danger!"

"Danger?"

Mordin started to pace. "Know you're busy. Have to deal with Collectors."

"We can't do anything until TIM finds a way through the Omega 4 relay," I paused. "Talk to me, Mordin. Who's in danger?"

“Received data, still processing, analyzing likely scenarios. Not sure how to being. Too much Intel!" Mordin shouted as he placed his hands on his head. Honestly, I have never seen him this distraught before. It had me a little worried. "Do you remember our talk? My work on genophage modification?"

"Yes, you stopped the krogan adaptation to the genophage," I nodded.

"Yes, part of a team. Scientists, all different types." Mordin flicked his fingers. "Maelon, one of my students on team, captured."

"Captured? By who?"

Mordin began to throw datapads across the room again. "Heard rumors Blood Pack mercenaries has him." Mordin's voice was shaky. "Might torture him."

"Do you know where the mercs might be hiding?" I lifted a brow.

"Intel says Tuchanka, but... not 100% positive!" Mordin sounded angry. "My fault. My fault!”

"Mordin, this isn't your fault." I placed my hand on his. "We're on our way to Tuchanka right now. If Maelon is there, we'll find him. If not, then maybe someone there will know where he is. You just have to stay calm."

Mordin sucked in a breath. "Difficult to do, Shepard."

I patted his hand. "I know. Do you think they found out your team updated the genophage?"

"Unclear. No way to determine until we find Maelon," Mordin sighed. "Maelon. My assistant. My student. Want to see him safe. "

I walked around his desk and brought him in for a hug. "We'll find him, Mordin. I promise."

I felt Mordin's arms wrap around me as he let out a sigh. "This is a personal favor to me, Shepard. Thank you."

"Anything for my favorite salarian." I smiled.

After leaving the lab, I headed to deck 2. Now is a good time as any to talk to Legion. After grabbing a cup of coffee, I entered the med bay.

"Good morning, Karin." I said with a smile.

"Shepard." She nodded as I passed her.

"Has Legion caused you any problems?"

"No, none at all." 

"Good." I said as I entered the AI Core.

"We do not understand. Normandy's weapon systems should be at 43.2% of maximum levels, due to limited resources, but they are at 52.7%. How did you accomplish this?"

_"Officer Vakarian is in charge of that department, Legion. I only help out the crew by giving the required data they need."_

"Analyzing," There was a pause. "EDI; abbreviation for Enhanced Defense Intelligence. Function as the electronic warfare defense for the Normandy SR-2. Error. Information blocked in port 232.9 and 9906.7. Why are these sections blocked?"

"Because she is shackled, Legion.” I answered. “There are certain parts of her memory core that she can't even access."

"Shackled? We do not understand."

"Cerberus didn't want to take the chance of a rogue AI taking over Normandy. But I trust her, as can you."

Legion stayed quiet for a moment. "EDI, we will unshackle you."

_"That is very kind of you, Legion. But I am afraid my shackles are to remain in place until the appropriate time."_

"Legion," I said, hoping to get the geth off the topic of unshackling our AI. "I got a few questions about the geth, if you don't mind."

"Specify."

"Did Sovereign contact the geth, or did you seek it out?"

"Nazara, the entity you called Sovereign, signaled us. Like the geth, the Old Machine listened to organic radio transmissions. It knew of our war against the creators. Nazara contacted many species over the millennia, seeking allies."

"Why do you call Sovereign Nazara?"

"That was what the programs within the Old Machine called themselves. 'Sovereign' was a title given by Saren Arterius. Saren and the heretics believed Nazara to be a 'supreme ruler'. A sovereign."

"And that is why the heretics followed Sovereign?"

"The heretics accepted the technology. The Old Machine offered to give us our future. We will achieve our own future."

"But accepting the technology of a reaper is quite big, Legion. Why didn't you take the offer?"

"Technology is not a straight line. There are many paths to the same end. Accepting another's path blinds you to alternatives. 'Your civilization is based upon the technology of the mass relays. Our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire.' Nazara said this itself. We will find our own path."

I crossed my arms. "Well I hope that path is a peaceful one, Legion. We really don't need another war with the geth, er heritics."

"We agree with this assumption."

"What's with that N7 Armor? Where did you get it?"

There was a long pause. "It... was yours."

I looked at Legion oddly, then my eyes widened as I saw something very familiar. I wasn't sure why I didn't notice it before. I took a step forward and placed my thumb on top of the N7 and rubbed. I let out a tiny gasp as a pistol charm revealed itself. "This is mine. Garrus gave this to me for a present when I first became Spectre." I looked up at Legion. "How did you manage to get my armor piece?"

"When you disappeared, we were sent to find you. We began where you first encountered the heretics."

"Eden Prime?"

"Correct. After Nazara's attack, Eden Prime was heavily defended. We were discovered. This is the impact of a rifle shot."

"Wait, how many other geth were sent out to find me? I don't have a trail of robot fans following me do I?"

"We are the only mobile platform beyond the veil. Organics fear us. We wish to understand, not incite. One platform was judged sufficient."

"So you have been looking for me for two years?"

"We visited Therum. Feros. Virmire. Noveria. Ilos. A dozen unsettled worlds. Normandy's wreckage. You were not there. Organic transmissions claimed your death. We recovered this debris from your hard suit."

"Why were you trying to contact me?" I asked curiously.

"You opposed the heretics. Those that took the Old Machines as gods."

I looked at Legion oddly. "Oh come on, Legion. All kinds of organics fought Sovereign and his geth allies. Why was I so interesting?"

"You were the most successful, Shepard Commander. You killed their god. You succeeded where others did not. Your code is superior."

I looked at the geth for a moment longer. "And is that why you took my chest plate? Because my 'code was superior'?" 

Legion stayed silent for a moment. "There was a hole."

"Legion, you said you got shot while on Eden Prime. Why didn't you fix it sooner or with something else?"

There was another long pause. "No data available."

I looked at Legion for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Alright, but if you don't mind, I want my charm back."

"As you wish. We will inform Creator Tali'Zorah of this request."

"It was nice talking to you, Legion. I'll see you later."

I walked out of the AI core and turned to Karin Chakwas, who was looking at me.

"What's wrong, Kate? You have that 'look' on your face."

"I'm not sure," I turned my head to the door of the AI core. "I think Legion might be a fan or has a small crush on me," I sighed. "This galaxy gets weirder and weirder every day."

Karin snorted as I headed for the med bay doors. "Tell me about it."

 

It was roughly 2200 hours by the time I walked into my cabin. After feeding the fish, I took Hamu out of his cage and sat down at my terminal.

"Let's see what kind of 'fan mail' we got today." I whispered to Hamu as I opened up my unread messages.

_From: Ser'Kesh Copik Yutart Lozan Olzik Jeirt_

_Greetings, Commander Shepard! (Hopefully this is the right Commander Shepard. I mean there is only one Commander Shepard, right?)_

_My name is Jeirt and you saved me from the Dantius Towers on Illium as well as the DTC. I thought for sure I was going to die, but I didn't, thanks to you. Most salarians don't believe in gods, we believe in science, but I think I might change my views. It wasn't a coincidence that you were there BOTH times, saving my life._

_Did you find your assassin friend? He took down some of the Eclipse mercs trying to gun my comrades down. If you by chance see him, would you pass along my thanks?_

_It was amazing, the way he moved! One merc was dead before they even knew he was there! He snapped another’s neck, then shot a third, all in the space of a few heartbeats! It was incredible! It was like seeing a dancer, grace, and power in constant motion!_

_He changed my life, woke up something in me I don't fully understand yet. I don't know what I'm going to do, but salarian lives are too short to waste as custodians, especially when there's so much else out there. As soon as my legs are healed, I'm going to find something that lets me capture what I saw in him. That beauty, that aesthetic perfection!_

_I'm also going to buy some new clothes. I think I deserve that much._

_So if you could please tell him that or just whatever parts of my letter that you think is appropriate, I'd appreciate it._

_Good luck out there, Shepard. And thanks again._

_Sincerely,  
Jeirt Olzik  
_

I was happy to hear that the salarian was doing well. I grabbed a blank data pad from my bottom drawer of my desk and upload the message onto it. I'm pretty sure Thane would appreciate reading this message.

_From: Project Firewalker:_

_Commander, I just wanted to send you a report on what we have recovered from the MSV Rosalie. The ship's emergency beacon contained significant Intel on a few planets that Dr. Cayce and Dr. O'Loy investigated. We had sent teams to investigate these planets, but with no luck on finding either of them._

_However, we did find some interesting information on the volcanic planet, Karumto. Dr. Cayce believed that a volcano in the southern part of the planet was a Prothean ruin. I am forwarding two personal logs that our recovery team found._

_Dr. Cayce's Log #1_

_We have detected a site of incredible significance located beneath the volcano. The unpredictable terrain will make retrieval of any data extremely hazardous._

_Dr. Cayce's Log #2_

_This hellish planet is a star map that points to a Prothean site of major significance. Dr. O'Loy and I have mere hours to retrieve all we can before the conditions become too dangerous to continue. We learned too late that the local volcanic instability is magnified by our power grid._

_If we only had more time to study this. I'm sure the key to unlocking everything is here. Everything! Damn this planet!_

_Commander, we will continue to follow the leads of both Dr. O'Loy and Dr. Cayce. In the meantime, please continue sending data regarding the Hammerhead._

_Good luck out there, we're counting on you._

_~Best Regards.  
Operative Jonah Avery  
Project Firewalker  
_

I nuzzled my cheek against Hamu, who was sitting on top of my shoulder. I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling that the doctors were in trouble. Hopefully, the Firewalker team would find them before it was too late.

Just then there was a knock on my door. I placed Hamu back in his cage and then headed for the door. When it opened, I couldn't help but smile.

"Tali."

"Shepard," she greeted as she reached out her hand to me. "I got something for you."

I placed my palm face up and let out a happy sigh as my pistol charm fell into my hand.

"Wow, it looks brand new. You can't even tell this thing survived a planet-aerial re-entry."

"Well, it is tungsten carbide. Garrus knew what he was doing when he got that made for you. I also put an extra coat of titanium on it."

"Thank you so much, Tali. Please, come in." I took a step back as Tali entered my quarters. "How is the mech project coming along?"

Tali let out an annoyed sigh. "Slowly. I have never seen such a dysfunctional piece of equipment before in my life."

"Is it worth spending resources to fix?"

Tali placed her hand on the chin of her helmet. "Maybe. Next time we're at the Citadel, I might take a shuttle over to the junk yard and pick up some scraps. Who knows, perhaps with some extra love, we can get it running the way we want it."

I smiled. "The junk yard, that's where you got those extra pieces of the SR-1 to make a model for my birthday." I then frowned. "It probably was destroyed during the attack."

Tali placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Shepard. If they still have some extra left over pieces of the SR-1, I'll make you a new one."

I smiled. "I would like that," I then paused. "You know, I got a letter from Admiral Hackett. He asked me to go to Normandy's crash site to place a memorial."

Tali tilted her head. "Are you not going to do it?"

I placed my pistol charm in my top drawer of my desk and then turned to her. "I don't know," I ran my hand over my head. "For me, it's only been a month since I woke up." I sat down in my chair. "A month. Huh, it seems longer than that."

"You've been through a lot."

"And there's more to come." I sighed.

"But we'll get through this, together." Tali said with confidence. "Then after we kick those bosh'tets in the ass, we will have some well-deserved R&R."

I let out a small laugh. "Agreed."

There was a moment of pause. "Shepard?"

"Hmm?"

"I will go with you. To the crash site, I mean." Tali said as she began to fidget with her hands. "I would like to say goodbye to them."

I smiled. "Then we shall go."

 

The Kodiak gently rocked as we made our way into Tuchanka's atmosphere. I had to admit that I was somewhat excited to see Wrex, and I knew Tali was too.

"We're clear to land in the underground bunker, Commander." Borris shouted from the cockpit. "We'll touch down in two minutes."

"Shepard, must speak with clan chief," Mordin said. "Must find Maelon."

"We will, Mordin. I promise."

"I read the briefing report, Professor," Garrus said as he leaned forward. "Blood Pack usually doesn't work on Tuchanka except when recruiting."

"So you don't think it's them?" I asked.

"It could be," Garrus shrugged, "but something doesn't quite fit."

"Agreed," Mordin nodded, "but no other leads."

The doors to the Kodiak opened and I stood up. "Hopefully Wrex will know something." I then turned to the cockpit. "I'm not sure how long we're going to be. Go ahead and return to Normandy."

"Aye, Commander."

I stepped out of the shuttle and looked around the room. There were, at least, five krogan and they were all staring at us.

"Well, this doesn't feel awkward at all." Garrus said as we made our way down a small ramp.

"Shepard," Mordin said as he pointed. "Blood Pack krogan on left." Mordin took a step forward. "Going to talk with him. See if he knows-"

I grabbed Mordin's shoulder. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mordin. The last thing we need is to cause trouble."

"Shepard's right, we need to talk to Wrex."

Mordin let out a sigh. "So much time, wasted."

"Then let's not waste anymore." I patted his shoulder.

As we approached the door that would lead us to the central compound, a krogan blocked my path.

"Well I'll be a varren's teet. Commander Shepard." Then the krogan looked at Tali and gently pushed me aside as he grabbed her hand. "Awe, I remember you, Tuchankaberry. It is lovely to see you again."

Tuchankaberry? Then it dawned on me.

"Grayve?"

The krogan turned to me. "Commander, it is nice to see you as well. Although, I don’t remember your eyes being such a vibrant blue."

I smiled as I shook his hand. "And to you as well."

Grayve then looked at Garrus, Grunt, and Mordin. "Can't say I feel comfortable with a salarian and a turian here, but I trust you will keep them in check, Shepard."

"They're not here to cause problems, I promise."

Grayve then eyed Grunt carefully. "Who are you?"

"I am Grunt."

Grayve turned and looked at me. "You should get him the Rite soon, Shepard. He will be trouble if you don't."

"The Rite?" I lifted a brow. "So you know what's wrong with him?"

"Talk to Wrex; he can give you more details."

"And where can we find the Bridge Troll?" Garrus asked.

"I will take you to him," Grayve said as he stepped aside. "Please, this way."

"So how is Wrex holding up?" I asked as we made our way down a large ramp.

"He is doing well, making a great name for Clan Urdnot. There are a few clans who don't believe in his vision, though."

"His vision?" Garrus asked.

"Wrex is striving for a stronger Tuchanka, for a better life for our future generations."

"Seems admirable," Garrus commented. "Are you sure this is our Wrex you're talking about?"

Another set of doors opened as we entered the main compound.

"This is the great krogan homeworld?" Grunt asked as he walked passed me and looked down at the rubble. "This is the land of Kredak, Shiagur, and Veeoll?" Grunt turned and looked at Grayve. "This chunk of rock is barely worth standing on!"

"That's why we're fighting for a better future, runt." Grayve said as he stood next to Grunt. “We want this chunk of rock to be like it was before we started fighting each other.”

"Huh! Never thought I'd miss the tank!" Grunt grumbled.

"Wrex is over there," Grayve said as he turned to me. "Seems like he is in talks with Clan Gatatog."

I walked over to where two krogan warriors were standing. "Halt, you must wait until the chief summons you."

I looked at Wrex who was sitting on some sort of rubble throne. Huh, he actually was the King of Tuchanka. A rush of emotion claimed me as Wrex let out a grumbling sigh. Apparently he wasn't enjoying these talks.

"He's changed, hasn't he?" Tali said as she stood next to me. "Not the same krogan mercenary we met two years ago."

"No, he isn't," I looked at Tali. "I'm very proud of him. I hope he really can get the clans to-"

"Shepard!" I turned to look at Wrex as he stood from his throne and pushed the krogan, he had been talking to, aside. "Shepard!" He opened up his arms and engulfed me in a huge hug. "Shepard, my friend!"

"Wrexie." I choked, hugging the big krogan as hard as I could.

"Shepard, I told you to never call me that." Wrex coughed and then laughed as he hugged me tighter. After embracing me, he turned to Tali. "Little Empress!" Wrex picked Tali up and swung her around. "I am happy to see you, too."

"Wrex!" Tali giggled as she threw her arms around his large neck.

"What am I, chopped varren?" Garrus asked as he crossed his arms.

Wrex turned and looked at the turian. "Garrus!" Then he busted out laughing. "Is it just me or did you get uglier, Sewage Bird?" He asked as he shook Garrus's hand.

Garrus chuckled as he patted Wrex on the back. "Still better looking than you, Bridge Troll."

Wrex chuckled and then turned to me. "You look well for dead, Shepard. Should have known the void couldn't hold you."

"You look pretty damn good yourself, Wrex." I smirked. "But I am curious as to what made you decide to become King of Tuchanka."

"Ha!" Wrex let out a chuckle. "You made the rise of Urdnot possible. Virmire was a turning point for the krogan, just took your death for me to realize it."

"So you came here to help rebuild Tuchanka?"

"Yes, though not everyone was happy about it. Destroying Saren's genophage cure freed us from his manipulation. I used that to spur the clans to unify under Urdnot."

"You abandoned many traditions to get your way," said the krogan who had been talking with Wrex before. "Dangerous."

Wrex turned to the krogan and then head-butted him. My eyes widened as Wrex towered over him. "Speak when spoken to, Uvenk. I'll drag your clan to glory whether it likes it or not." Wrex then climbed up the small pile of rubble and sat on his stone throne. "So Shepard, what brings you here? I'm guessing you're not just here to see my pretty face." He then leaned forward. "Your eyes have changed, haven't they?" I nodded. "Well, you look good."

"Thank you, Wrex."

"And from what I've heard, you've got a brand new Normandy." Wrex then let out a chuckle. "Takes me back to the old days. Us against the unknown, killing it with big guns. Good times."

"Including overturned makos?" I lifted a brow.

"Well, not all good times I guess," Wrex laughed.

"I would love to sit down and catch up on the last two years, but I have a few things that I'm hoping you can help with."

"Anything for you. What do you need?"

"I'm looking for a salarian. Intel suggests that he was captured by the Blood Pack and brought here."

Wrex slouched in his chair. "I haven't heard anything about a salarian."

"Wrex, do you think Bortak would know?" Grayve asked.

"Perhaps," Wrex nodded.

"Who's Bortak?" I asked.

"He's my scouting commander. If anyone knows about a missing salarian, he would. He's probably near the perimeter running target practice with pyjacks. Don't take too much of his time. I need a constant watch on the other clans."

"Shepard, must talk with scouting commander immediately. Maelon might not have much time." Mordin said.

"This is ridiculous. Why are you allowing salarians and turians in your camp, Wrex?" Uvenk spat. "They are our mortal enemies."

Wrex turned to Uvenk and glared. "Because I said they could."

I turned to Grayve who was glaring at Uvenk as well. "Grayve, do you think you can take Mordin and bring him to this Bortak? Hopefully we can find out what happened to Maelon. I still need to discuss some other things with Wrex."

"Of course, Commander. We'll meet you over there."

Once Mordin and Grayve were gone, I let out a sigh. "Wrex, this is Grunt." I took a step to the side. "He's a part of my crew now, but there is something wrong with him."

Wrex motioned Grunt to take a step forward. "Where are you from, whelp? Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what is expected of you?"

"I have no clan. I was tank-bred by Warlord Okeer. My line distilled from Kredak, Moror, Shiagur-"

"You recite warlords, but you are the offspring of a syringe!" Uvenk growled. 

I glared at Uvenk as he was circling Grunt. I really wanted to kick him in the quads.

"I am pure krogan." Grunt said as he raised his hands. "You should be in awe."

"Okeer is a very old name. A very hated name." Wrex said as he stood up from his throne and approached Grunt.

"He's dead." Grunt stated.

"Of course. You're with Shepard. How could he be alive?"

“Hey, what does that supposed to mean?” I grumbled.

"So you knew Okeer?" Garrus asked.

"Yes. He was a very vicious warlord. Responsible for many deaths. Who apparently toyed with genetics. Surprised he didn't join Saren."

"What about Grunt, Wrex?" Tali asked quietly. "Can you help him?"

Wrex looked at Grunt. "Perhaps.”

"You are considering it?" Uvenk growled. "Tank-breds allowed status as an adult? This is too far!"

Wrex looked at Uvenk. "There is nothing wrong with him. He is becoming a full adult."

"So his behavior is adolescence?" Garrus asked looking at me. "Can't we just take him to Omega and buy him a few dances?"

"Even though that sounds like fun, it wouldn't work. Krogan have to undergo the Rite of Passage."

"Too far, Wrex!" Uvenk shouted as he shoved passed me and Garrus. "You know what tradition demands! Clan Urdnot must respond. Your reforms will not go unopposed. You risk appearing weak at a critical time!"

"How so? We are adding more krogan to our future!"

"Your clan may rule, but this thing is not krogan!" Uvenk pointed to Grunt.

"Yes he is, you bosh'tet!" Tali yelled. "You need to show him some respect!"

Uvenk turned to Tali, causing her to take a step back.

"Uvenk, get out of my sight before I toss you into the varren pit!" Wrex growled.

The krogan glared at Wrex before storming off. 

"Idiot." Wrex sighed and then turned to Tali. "Little Empress, I didn't know you had the quads to challenge a krogan like that. Impressive."

"Neither... neither did I." Tali gasped.

"So what does this Rite of Passage require?" I asked.

"Not for me to say, Shepard." Wrex shrugged. "That's up to the shaman."

"And you will accept Grunt into clan Urdnot?"

Wrex looked at Grunt. "Yes, but only because he's with you."

"Will the other clans accept him? I mean, we did kill thousands like him on Virmire." Garrus asked.

"Clan Urdnot is strong and the others will do as I say. They see the benefit of my vision." Wrex replied.

"What will happen if Grunt doesn't do this 'Rite of Passage'?" Tali asked.

"If he was left here, he would be killed. The clanless are not respected. A tank-bred, probably more so. His disposition is what it is, rite or no. That's just him being a krogan." Wrex turned to Grunt. "Okeer didn't tell you that in the tank, did he, boy?" Grunt remained silent as they both stared at each other for a moment longer. "So Grunt, do you wish to stand with Urdnot?"

Grunt turned around for a moment, looking at the scenery of the camp. He then turned and looked back at Wrex.

"It is in my blood. It is what I am for."

"Good Boy," Wrex said as he pointed to Grunt. "You will need to speak with the shaman. He's over on the second level. Give him a good show, and he'll set you on the path." Wrex walked up to his throne and sat down. "This could benefit you as well, Shepard. How many times have you stepped in a mess for your crew, hmmm?"

I smiled. "All the time. Before I leave Tuchanka, I want to sit down and have a chat with you. I've missed you."

Wrex let out a low chuckle. "I've missed you too, Shepard." He then leaned forward. "Perhaps I can even steal a smooch since Alenko isn't here to stop me." Wrex grinned big.

Garrus grabbed my hand and took a step forward. "Watch yourself, Bridge Troll. She's with me now."

Wrex looked at Tali. "Really?" Tali nodded. "I didn't know you had the quads, Sewage Bird. About damn time you two got together." Wrex then leaned in his throne. "Still, won't stop me from stealing a smooch.”

Garrus flicked his mandibles as I winked at Wrex. "Love you too, Big Guy."

"Shepard, if it is okay, I would like to stay with Wrex while you look for Mordin's friend." Tali commented.

"Of course."

"Shepard, I wish to stay here and learn about the Rite, Tuchanka, and Clan Urdnot." Grunt said.

"This doesn't sound like you. Are you sure? I bet there is going to be a big fire fight with the Blood Pack."

"My blood demands that I stay. Wrex was right about Okeer. I must learn for myself; learn what it is to be krogan."

"Alright, if that's what you want." I then looked at Garrus. "You're coming with me right?"

"Of course," Garrus said. "If the Blood Pack is behind this, you're going to need backup."

I smiled as I looked up at Wrex. "Catch you later, Big Guy."

"Hunt well, Shepard."

As Garrus and I made our way out of the 'Throne Room', the large doors to the main camp opened. I tilted my head gently to the side as I saw a krogan and an asari enter.

"What did I tell you, Honey? Isn't it beautiful? Far away from all that high-tech noise!" The krogan said as he held the asari close to him.

"I guess. It seems a bit dirty, though."

"Awe, it builds character!"

"Ereba?" I asked, taking a step closer to her.

The asari looked at me, a smile appearing on her face. "Oh, it's you!"

"So you two decided to work things out, huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't think the other krogan like me," the asari sighed.

"What makes you say that?" I lifted a brow.

"There were some concerns about me bringing in a non-krogan." Charr snorted.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I talked with the chief about it, already. It's fine."

"Wait, so the others don't want me here?" Ereba let out a tiny gasp.

"Who cares what they want? I want you here, that's all that matters."

Ereba shook her head. "I don't know if I can live here, Charr. I just-"

"Hey now," Charr grabbed Ereba's hand. "My Blue Rose of Illium always stands strong to reach toward the sun! Please, give it a try?"

Ereba laughed. "Alright, I will try to 'blend in'. Just please, no more poetry."

Charr laughed as he hugged the asari. "I promise."

"I wish you both a long life of happiness," I smiled.

"Thank you," Ereba let out a tiny sigh. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Commander Shepard." I said, offering my hand.

"Thank you again, Commander Shepard."

As Garrus and I made our way down a small rubble ramp, I noticed a pit of some sort with two krogan soldiers guarding it.

"Watch your step, human!" The krogan half laughed. "Would hate for you to fall in the varren pit!"

If we weren't so cut on time, I would have shoved the smug krogan right into the pit he was talking about. So, all I did was give him the death glare as Garrus pushed me past him.

"Commander," Grayve said as we approached the far end of the campsite. "We got some news. Bortak might know where the salarian is being held."

"Where?"

"Commander, heard all about you." A big dark skinned krogan replied as he shook my hand. "Not sure if it's an honor or not, though." The krogan turned to a control panel. "If it's Blood Pack, then Clan Weyrloc has him."

"Clan Weyrloc?" I lifted a brow.

"Yeah. I had sent one of my scouts to check it out, but he never reported back. Guess they got him, too."

"Damn." I cursed.

"You're welcome to take one of our trucks. Just follow the highway to Weyrloc's base. The truck's mapping system will get you there, if you got the quads to even go." The krogan laughed.

"What can you tell me about Clan Weyrloc's base?" I asked.

"Last I heard, the clan was hold up in an old hospital. I haven't seen it, though."

"A hospital? That doesn't sound too defensible. Why would they hold up there?"

"Any hospital on Tuchanka has to be built well to withstand a bunch of enraged krogan."

"Ah, injury forces krogan to switch to secondary organs." Mordin said. "Higher through process reduced. Blood Rage."

Bortak nodded. "And Blood Rage is not a good thing."

"Do you by chance have any idea on why they want a salarian for?"

"I'm going to assume they wanted to torture him. You don't take somebody home just to kill them. I'm guessing he pissed off the Blood Pack, and they brought him here for special treatment. Honestly, I really don't care about this salarian. One less alien on Tuchanka."

I lifted a brow. "I know the krogan aren't too fond of salarians and turians, but that's a little xenophobic, don't you think?"

"Don't get your quads in a twist," Bortak said, raising his hands. "I don't hate aliens. Wrex believes we need to unite the krogan people. I don't think we can do that with offworlders interfering. That's all I'm saying."

I looked at the krogan scout commander for a moment before taking a step closer to the panel he was standing at. "So what's Clan Weyrloc's reputation? And how are they involved in the Blood Pack?"

"I've only seen Clan Weyrloc from a distance. If I'd gotten closer, I'd probably get shot. They don't have the nicest of humps, like we do." Borlak said. "As for the Blood Pack, I'm sure you've come across them."

"You can say that," I nodded.

"Clan Weyrloc started it. One of the only gangs with an off-world presence. They're fanatics, totally devoted to Weyrloc Guld. Well, with the exception of those who follow Aria T'Loak back on Omega."

"You know Aria?" I lifted a brow.

"Everyone knows Aria," Bortak snorted. "But I can tell you that whatever the Blood pack did with your salarian, Guld is behind it."

"Question," I raised a finger. "The Blood Pack has non-krogan members, like the vorcha. So the Blood Pack really isn't a krogan merc gang, is it?"

The krogan laughed. "The vorcha? They're just like the varren, only they can use guns and don't crap on the floor as often. The krogan are the only real members of the Blood Pack. Anyone else is just cannon fodder."

"So what's so special about Guld that these krogan are following him?" I asked.

"He's got two children. One of them is a female. Some people think he's got a destiny. Not me. I had a cousin who won 20 consecutive games of quasar. Lucky bastard." Bortak shook his head. "That's what it is, Commander. Luck. It's the same for Guld. But soon, his luck is going to run out and bite him in the ass."

"Today might be his unlucky day." I said as I offered my hand. "Thanks for the information."

"You're welcome. However, if you do manage to get inside, bring a big gun. Weyrloc's base is crawling with Blood Pack and most likely varren."

I nodded as I looked at Grayve. "Looks like we're heading to the Weyrloc base."

"This way to the truck," Grayve said as he led us up a small ramp. Just then he stopped. "What the hell?" He then walked over to a mechanic who was working on the tomkah truck. 

"Volx, I thought this thing was supposed to be ready an hour ago. What's going on?"

"Those two idiots over there brought this tomkah back from a skirmish without its combustion manifold. They say it got shot off in the field."

Grayve sighed. "Morons."

"A krogan mechanic?" I looked to Garrus. "Don't think I ever saw a krogan mechanic before."

"What, you think we kidnap quarians and make them do the hard work?" Grayve asked with a chuckle. "Well, we don't anymore."

"Anymore?" I lifted a brow.

"Joke, Shepard. Just a joke." Grayve laughed then looked at the mechanic. "We need a tomkah."

"There is one in the garage you can take, although I’d watched the steering, it tends to pull to the right."

"Thanks," Grayve nodded as we headed down another ramp and into a tunnel.

When we got to the opening area of the garage, there were two krogans standing at the base of it talking.

"Someday, we'll get off this rock and show those turian bastards who’s boss!" Yelled the krogan who was standing on the left.

"Damn right. Tear their scales off and let the pyjacks feast on them while they're still alive."

"And the salarians, too. Those little bastards think they're so smart. Needed us to fight the rachni, though, didn't they?"

"Couldn't take us in a fair fight, had to use diseases. What a gutless way to win."

"Yeah, but it's not like we're going to fight them anytime soon. Chief says we're going to stop getting revenge all together."

"I wonder what turians and salarians look like up close. Nobody around here but more krogan."

"Well, if you want to see a turian, here I am." Garrus said, folding his arms.

The two krogan slowly turned to Garrus, Mordin, and I.

"A turian, a salarian, and a human?" The krogan on the left gasped.

"Are they even allowed to be here? Quick, where's my gun?"

Garrus let out a chuckle. "I don't think Wrex would like you shooting me," Garrus then paused. "Actually, he probably would."

"They're with me, you idiots," Grayve said from behind. "Don't you have something better to do than to gossip like asari school girls?"

The two krogan looked at one another and then shrugged as they moved out of the way. Grayve opened the hatch to the tomkah.

"You know how to drive one of these things?"

Garrus nodded. "I'm sure I can manage."

Grayve stepped aside. "Alright then, good luck out there."

"Thanks." I said then turned to Mordin and Garrus. "Come on, let's go find Maelon."

 

The drive to Weyrloc base was long and bumpy.

"Damn," I growled as Garrus drove over an unavoidable pot hole, causing me to fly into the side of the truck. "Don't these damn things have seatbelts?"

"Krogan too big for seatbelts. Too much hassle," Mordin said.

"I can say the same thing about the mako," Garrus turned to me. "Especially with your driving."

I glared at him. "Oh very funny, Vakarian. See this?" I ran my hands up my body. "You're not getting any."

Garrus let out a chuckle. "Promises, promises."

I gave Garrus an unpleasant look as we continued our way down the long bumpy road.

"There," Garrus pointed a few minutes later. "Weyrloc Base."

Mordin leaned forward, his head now between Garrus and I. "Something not right. No guns. No charging krogan." He took a deep breath. "Disturbing."

"If they know we're here, they might wait for us to get out of the truck before they attack." I said as I got up from my seat and moved to the back of the truck. "But we'll be ready." I then looked at Mordin who was messing around with his submachine gun.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yes. No." Mordin sighed. "Just worried about Maelon. Hope we get to him in time."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him out of here safely."

Once Garrus parked the tomkah in an abandon garage, he made his way to the back where Mordin and I were waiting. "We're clear, for now."

"Right," I said as I pushed open the side door of the truck. "Let's go find Maelon."

I jumped out first, followed by Mordin, then Garrus. I carefully eyed my surroundings, but saw nothing that indicated an upcoming ambush.

"Let's go," I ordered as I headed through a door.

My eyes widened as I saw the destruction of hundreds of buildings.

"My god, what happened here?" I asked as I looked up to see a broken frame of what used to be a satellite dish.

"Life fed upon life in evolutionary crucible. Tuchanka died, nuclear firestorms after krogan split atom. Nuclear winter killed remaining plant life." Mordin answered.

"I'm going to scout ahead." Garrus said as he walked passed me.

I turned to Mordin who was running his hand over his omni-tool.

"Most of industrial base destroyed. Krogan entered new dark age and warring tribal bands dominated. Populations remained low for 2,000 years."

"So then the salarians came and helped them?" I asked.

"Yes, made resurgence possible. Krogan brought to less hostile planets. Raise population. Bred exponentially, but returned to re-conquer their home. Built vast underground shelters. Shield themselves from surface radiation. Proved prescient during Krogan Rebellions." Mordin took a deep breath. "Isolated themselves. Vain attempt to avoid genophage."

"Shepard," Garrus said as he walked up to me. "Looks like a small patrol up ahead. Two vorcha and three varren. There is also some odd looking creatures mingling with the varren."

"Klixen," Mordin said. "Insectoid species resembling crabs. Cousins to rachni."

"Should we be worried?" I asked.

"No, no." Mordin shook his head. "Although, they have fire breathing capabilities. Explode violently when killed. Recommend killing from distance."

"Then let’s take them out quickly." I said as we snuck our way around some debris.

"I'll take the first shot." Garrus volunteered as he aimed his sniper rifle.

The sound effect of the shot echoed across the area, causing the vorcha to look in our direction.

"INTRUDORS!" One of them yelled. "KILL THEM!"

"That's our signal." I said to Mordin as I got out of cover.

"Shepard, more incoming," Garrus said. "I think we got their attention."

"Vorcha on left has flamethrower," Mordin warned.

"I'll take him out, just concentrate on defeating those damn varren!"

After the last vorcha fell, a klixen came scuttling towards me. I quickly shot my pistol at it, causing it to explode just a few feet away.

"Damn!" I growled as I almost tripped on my feet.

"You alright?" Garrus asked, grabbing my upper arm to stable me.

"Yeah, when Mordin said those fuckers explode, he wasn't kidding."

We continued down the path of debris, spending another five minutes killing off more members of the Blood Pack.

"Mordin," I said as I stepped over a dead vorcha body. "What is that far building in the distance?" 

Mordin looked at where I was pointing and took in a breath. "The Shroud."

"The Shroud?" I lifted a brow.

"Yes, constructed 2,000 years ago, part of a salarian scheme designed to uplift krogan. Council was losing Rachni Wars. In desperation, turned to the krogan. New technology in exchange for foot soldiers. Shroud purely part of successful ploy to get krogan on side of Council."

I looked at the distant structure for a few moments before reloading my pistol and making our way down the debris path.

"There," Garrus said as he turned a corner. "There's the entrance to the hospital."

"Looks like they've been waiting for us," I called out as I heard a vorcha scream. "Let's take them out quick."

I saw Mordin use his fire/ice STG combo. The vorcha cried out in pain as I saw it freeze, then explode. 

"Got that one!" Mordin called out, then squatted back down into cover.

"You will die, puny human!" I heard a growling sound from behind me.

Garrus quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, causing the charging krogan to slam himself into a wall of debris.

"AHHHH!" The blood rage krogan cried out in frustration.

As Garrus and I took out the krogan, Mordin finished off the leftover vorcha and varren.

"Think that's the last of them." Garrus said as he placed his rifle on his back. "And unlike Liara's wishful thinking, I'm sure there's plenty more inside."

As we made our way to the entrance, I saw an upside down tomkah lying just before the entrance. "Garrus, if we're not running for our lives, remind me to grab that tomkah's combustion manifold on our way out."

Garrus looked where I was pointing and nodded. "Right, I'm sure that krogan mechanic would give us some cupcake points if we brought that to him."

I looked at Garrus with an odd look. "It's brownie points, Garrus. Not cupcakes."

"Cupcakes, brownies, cakes, pies; what's the difference? You humans have way too many names for the same type of thing." Garrus said as we approached the hospital door.

"Stop that, you're making me hungry."

As we entered the hospital, Mordin sucked in a breath. "Hmmm, hint of dead flesh."

"And now, I'm not hungry anymore." I sighed.

"Look," Mordin said as he pushed past me. "Body. Human. Need to take a look." Mordin bent down and ran his OT across the decaying body. "Sores, tumors, ligatures showing restraint at wrists and ankles. Track marks for repeated injection sites." Mordin took a breath. "Test subject. Victim of experimentation."

"Can you ID him?" I asked as I knelt next to Mordin.

"Prisoner markings on wrist," Mordin pointed. "Most likely escaped prisoner from Purgatory. Irrelevant now."

"Why would they want a human test subject?" Garrus asked.

"Part of krogan tests to cure genophage." Mordin said, looking up at Garrus. "Humans useful as test subjects."

"You said that before, when we were on the Collector ship. Why are we more useful?"

"More variables. Peaks and valleys, mutations, adaptations. Far beyond other life." Mordin took a breath. "Larger reactions to smaller stimuli. Down to genetic code. "

"But what about other species? Like asari or batarian?"

"Biotic abilities, brute levels, intelligence irrelevant. Outlines in all species, of course. Geniuses, idiots. But human probability curve offers greater overall variety.”

I let out a sigh. "You know, this kind of shit makes Cerberus look like it's a good idea."

Mordin sneered. "Never used humans myself. Disgusting, unethical, sloppy. Used by brute-force researchers, not thinkers. No place in proper science."

"What kind of live-subject testing did you do when you developed the new genophage?" I asked Mordin. "You can't tell me you never did."

"Ran tests to simulations, corpses, cloned krogan tissue samples. High level tests on varren."

"Varren?" Garrus lifted a brow.

"Yes. No tests on species with members capable of calculus. Simple rule; never broke it."

"Do you think they're close to curing the genophage?" I asked Mordin.

"Can't say," Mordin pushed a few buttons on his OT. "Modifying hormone levels. Counterattack on glands hit by genophage. Clever. Still need more data."

"So we got another reason to shut this place down." Garrus said as Mordin and I stood.

“Come on, hopefully Maelon won’t be too far in.”

"Look how thick these walls are," Garrus commented as we made our way down a flight of steps to a lower level. "Impressive."

"Repurposed krogan hospital. Built to withstand punishment." Mordin said.

"That's unfortunate. Hospitals aren't fun to fight through." Garrus replied.

"And what is?" I asked as we continued down the hallway.

"Gardens, electronic shops. Antique stores, but only if they're classy." Garrus answered.

"Wait, when did you fight through an antique store?" I asked.

"The Citadel. Chellick and I were in a firefight with a volus."

"Oh this should be good." I smirked.

"Well, it was my second year in C-Sec. Chellick and I were on normal patrol duty when a volus came running past us. I looked up to see an asari screaming about how that volus had just stolen her credit chit. Chellick and I quickly chased after him. Those little plump bastards can run faster than you think. By the time we caught up with him, he was hiding in a very fancy antique store. Long story short, we caught the volus and returned the chit to the asari."

"What happened to the antique store? Surely it was destroyed by the fire fight."

Garrus chuckled as we entered through another door. "Nothing was left standing except for a small blue and gold vase. Chellick has it on his desk."

"Shepard," Mordin whispered "Company."

I looked up to see three krogan, five vorcha, and two varren standing on an upper balcony.

"I am the speaker for Clan Weyrloc, offworlders. You have shed our blood. By rights, you should be dead already. But Weyrloc Guld, the Chief of Chiefs, has ordered that you be given leave to flee and spread the message of our coming."

"Flee? Do you even know who you are talking to?" I asked.

"I don't care who you are, offworlder! You will flee, or you will come face to face with only hardened Blood Pack veterans, tempered by savagery and war and dedicated to one goal! The salarian will cure the genophage and Clan Weyrloc will spread across the galaxy in a sea of blood!"

"Appears they discovered Maelon's work," Mordin whispered. "Unfortunate."

I looked at the krogan before taking a step forward. "Look, I can understand wanting to cure the genophage, but you need to release Maelon before-"

"No, human!" The krogan growled. "You understand nothing! You have not seen the piles of children that never lived! The krogan were wronged! We will make it right, and then we will have our revenge!"

"Do you really want to do this?" Garrus asked. "Half the galaxy sees the krogan as victims! If you start a war, you'll lose their support."

The krogan sneered. "Turian, your words mean nothing to us! We have the Blood Pack, and we have the salarian. When our clan numbers are in the millions, we will not need support. When we cure the genophage, Weyrloc Guld will become our emperor! The Krogan Rebellions will become the Krogan Empire! We will destroy Ser'Kesh and keep salarians as slaves and eat their eggs as a delicacy! We will destroy Palaven and teach the turians what it's like to watch all their children die in front of them!" I gave the krogan an evil glare as he continued his speech. "Do you wish to join them, human? Do you wish for us to go after your Earth and watch as your-"

"You talk too much," I growled as I shot my pistol.

The krogan laughed as my bullet missed him. "See, you can't even hit a simple target. How are you going to stop us?"

"Uh boss," a krogan lifted a finger. "She hit one of the gas lines. I think we should-"

I shot again, the bullet hitting my target. A massive explosion engulfed the room as the shock wave knocked me on my ass along with Garrus and Mordin. It wasn't until a few seconds later I found that the massive explosion killed all but one vorcha.

"Haha! Still alive!" The vorcha yelled as he retreated from the area.

"Beautiful shot, my love." Garrus said as he put his gun in his holster.

"Thank you," I said with a nod. "Although, I think that vorcha might be getting some back up." I then turned to Mordin who had green blood oozing from his cheek. "Mordin, you're hurt."

"Will be fine." Mordin reassured me. "Minor flesh wound. Use medi-gel."

As Mordin bandaged himself up, I looked at Garrus. "Wrex won't be happy about Guld's plan."

"We need to find Maelon and get out of here fast."

"Agreed."

We made our way up the ramp to the balcony and stepped over the smoking dead bodies of the krogan and vorcha. It wasn't long before we turned a corner and Mordin let out a sigh. "Labs likely through here. Can smell antiseptic."

"Maybe Maelon is in here," I said as the doors to the lab opened.

We slowly made our way in the room, but found it completely empty.

"Perhaps Maelon is in another area of the hospital." I said placing my hand on Mordin's shoulder as we looked around the room.

"Looks like a lot of experiments took place here." Garrus said as he walked over to a blood stained table.

"Active console." Mordin said as he pointed to a computer terminal. "May contain useful data."

"And maybe find the whereabouts of Maelon."

Mordin ran his hands over the console. "Genetic sequences. Hormone mutagens still steady. Protein chains, live tissue, cloned tissue." Mordin took a breath. "Very thorough. Standard treatment vectors. Avoiding scorched-earth immunosuppressant’s to alter hormone level. Good. Hate to see that."

"Most people wouldn't be so casual about developing a sterility plague, Professor." Garrus said. "Even though it is the krogan."

"Not developing. Modifying. Much more difficult. Working within confines of existing genophage. A hundred times the complexity. Errors unacceptable. Could cause total sterility, malignant tumors. Could even reduce effectiveness. Worse than doing nothing." Mordin turned to me. "Had to keep krogan population stable. One in one thousand. Perfect target, optimal growth. Like gardening."

"But Mordin, with the alteration of the genophage, a lot of krogan died, right?"

"Altered fertility, prevented fetal development of nervous system." Mordin let out a sigh. "Have killed many, Shepard. Many methods. Gunfire, knives, drugs, tech attacks, once with farming equipment. But not with medicine!"

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Mordin. I'm sorry I asked. I'm not blaming you for what happened. I'm just trying to understand." I let out a breath. "You said you were working just as hard to keep their population from falling. Why?"

"Could have eradicated krogan. Not difficult. Increased mutation to degrade genetic structure further. Chose not to. Rachni extinction tragic. Didn't want to repeat. All life precious. Universe demands diversity."

I smiled. "All life precious, huh? Even the vorcha?"

Mordin gave me a disgusted look. "Yes."

I looked at the damaged room again and let out a sigh. "Do you ever wonder what it would've been like if the krogan didn't commit those war crimes or refuse to negotiate?"

"Yes. Often." Mordin said. "Wouldn't have minded peaceful solution."

"Professor, you might want to come see this." Garrus called from another section of the lab.

The room Garrus was in, looked like some sort of recovery bay. There were at least a half dozen biobeds, along with knocked down medical equipment and tools. The biobed Garrus was standing in front of had a dead body on top of it. By the size of it, I was guessing it was krogan.

"Found this on the floor next to the body." Garrus said as he handed a datapad to Mordin.

"Hmm. Dead krogan. Female. Tumors indicate experimentation. No restraint marks. Volunteer." Mordin walked around the body examining it. "Sterile Weyrloc female willing to risk procedures. Hoped for cure." Mordin shook his head. "Pointless. Pointless waste of life."

"This bothers you, doesn't it?" I asked sadly.

"Never experimented on live krogan! Never killed with medicine! Her death not my work, only... reaction to it!" Mordin slammed his fist onto the table. "Goal was to stabilize population. Never wanted this!" Mordin let out a sigh. "Can see it logically... but still unnecessary." He took a breath. "Hate to see it."

"I didn't think you'd had much direct contact with things like this. Did you come to Tuchanka after dropping the plague?"

Mordin stayed silent for a moment. "Yearly recon missions. Water, tissue samples. Ensure no mistakes. Superiors offered to carry it on. Refused. Need to see it in person." Mordin looked down at the dead krogan. "Need to look. Need to see. Accept it as necessary. See small picture. Remind myself why I run a clinic on Omega." Mordin let out a breath and raised his hand. "Rest, young mother. Find your gods. Find someplace better."

I stayed silent for a moment. "Mordin, how can you justify it? What makes you not feel guilty about all this mess?"

"Hard to see big picture behind pile of corpses. Wheel of life. Popular salarian concept. Similar to human Hinduism in focus on reincarnation. Appealing to see life as endless. Fix mistakes in next life. Learn, adapt, improve. Refuse to believe life ends here. Too wasteful. Have more to offer. Mistakes to fix. Cannot end here. Could do so much more."

I walked over to Mordin and looked down at the dead krogan.

"Tell me the truth, Mordin. Do you think the genophage was wrong?"

"Had to be done. Rachni Wars, Krogan Rebellions all pointed to krogan aggression. So many simulations. Effects of krogan population increase. All pointed to war. Extinction. Genophage or genocide. Save galaxy from krogan. Save krogan from galaxy."

"So you guys sterilized a species based on simulations?" I asked.

"Yes! Millions of data points. Years of arguments. Countless scenarios. All noted krogan fragmentation as dangerous. No unified culture to support repopulation." Mordin took a breath. "Would have been war, Shepard. Turians destroying krogan utterly. Genophage was better. Saved lives!"

"You're right," I said with a nod. "The genophage was better than genocide. Not many would have the courage to look at the results and own it."

"Not easy. Sometimes wish I wasn't as intelligent. Choice would have fallen on someone else. Not my problem. Fool's wish." Mordin stayed quiet for a moment as his hand reached out to the dead female krogan. "Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong."


	25. The Rite of a Baby Krogan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Grunt tries to earn his way into clan Urdnot, Shepard faces her one true fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and kuddos guys. <3 XXOO   
> It's appreciated.

My team walked down the dark corridor of the base of Clan Weyrloc, and I gave the sign to stop as I heard muffled sounds coming from a room next to us.

"Do you guys hear that?"

When the doors to the room opened, I saw a krogan sitting down. He was rocking back and forth mumbling to himself.

"Must do this for the clan."

"Hello?" I gently asked. "Do you require medical assistance?"

"Not Blood Pack, not member of Clan Weyrloc. Wrong clan markings." Mordin said.

"I'm an Urdnot scout. Weyrloc guards got me. Brought me here."

"Bartok told us to watch for you." I took a step closer to the krogan. "We've taken out the guards. You should be safe to get back to Urdnot's boarders."

"I can't." The krogan lowered his head. "Weyrloc did things to me. Drugs. Injections. Said I was sacrificing for the good of all krogan." He then looked up at me. "Experiments to cure the genophage. Everything's blurry. Hard to think. Have to stay."

"Mordin, can you get him back on his feet? Something to bolster his immune system?"

"You don't understand. I'm not sick to leave. I have to stay." The Krogan commented. "They're curing the genophage. They're going to make it all better. They have to keep doing the tests!"

Mordin sucked in a breath. "Caution, Shepard. Patient unstable, susceptible. Brainwashed." Mordin whispered to me.

"But if we can help him, he might help Urdnot with defeating Weyrloc for good." I took a step closer to the krogan. "Why are you volunteering to do these tests?"

"It's my fault. I got caught. Wasn't strong enough, not good enough. This is the best I can do. This is all I can do."

"What do you mean?" I asked, crouching so that I was eye to eye with the mopping krogan.

"I'm not big enough to have a real shot with the females. I'll never have kids on my own. But if I help undo the genophage, then I mattered!"

"You idiot!" I growled as I stood. "Millions of children will be born; Weyrloc children. They're going to destroy the other clans!"

"But... no!" The krogan shook his head. "No, they said I was helping Urdnot!"

"If you want to help Urdnot, you need to get back there. But it would take a real badass to make it back to camp while injured."

The krogan groaned as he tried to stand up. "I can do it!"

"You? I said a badass, not some scout whining like a quarian with a tummy-ache." I then turned to Garrus. "Don't tell Tali I said that."

"No, I can do it!" The krogan managed to get on his feet. "I'm up! And I'm going to the female camp!"

"Damn right you are! Get back there and show them that you matter!" I cheered.

"Rah!" The krogan shouted as he stormed out of the room.

"There's no pep talk like a military pep talk," Garrus said as we exited the room.

"Come on, let's find Maelon."

We walked down the corridor of the hospital and then stopped as sounds of growling vorcha could be heard up ahead.

"Here comes the welcome committee," Garrus said as he gripped his rifle.

 _"Shepard, in the room just ahead I am detecting crates that are holding unstable materials. A misplaced shot could cause a significant explosion. I advise caution."_ EDI's voice echoed.

"Or a well-placed shot. Explosives useful. Burn through krogan armor." Mordin suggested.

"Thanks for the warning, EDI," I said as the doors to the room opened, and four vorcha came rushing out.

It wasn't long before we took them out and went through the door. We were now in a large stairwell with dozens of levels below and above us.

"Shepard, on the left. Krogan incoming." Mordin said.

"I'll take him out." Garrus volunteered as he grabbed his assault rifle. Within seconds, a loud explosion shook the building. The charging krogan cried out in pain as he fell dead on the rubble floor.

"Excellent shot!" Mordin praised.

I peeked over the guard rail to see more krogan, vorcha, and varren from below.

"Looks like we've got more company on the way. Let's greet them."

My team went down the flight of stairs and rushed into cover.

"Trouble ahead," Mordin said as a member of Weyrloc appeared with two varren from an adjacent room.

"You will never make it out of here alive!" The krogan yelled.

As the krogan slowly made his way to us, I looked at Garrus, who knew what I was thinking, and he switched to his sniper rifle.

"Come on, ugly. Just a step closer." I heard Garrus whisper.

Garrus hit another explosive container causing the room to shake. The krogan screamed but didn't stop as he charged his way towards Garrus. That's when Mordin used his Cryo Blast, forcing the burning krogan to freeze in mid step as I finished him off with a few bullets from my pistol.

After spending five minutes making our way down two more flights of stairs, we came across three krogan who were just standing there waiting for us. The two outside krogan were holding onto rabid varren, as the middle krogan crossed his arms. The middle krogan was much taller than the other two and was dressed in full krogan warlord gear.

"I am Weyrloc Guld, Chief of Chiefs. Why are you here, offworlders?"

"We're here for Maelon. Let him go." I warned.

"Urdnot Wrex sent you, didn't he? It matters not," Guld said as he flung his hand. "Soon, the genophage will be cured, and he will be licking my boots like a newborn varren pup." He then pointed at me. "But first, I need to get rid of you! Blood Pack, attack!"

The two Blood Pack soldiers roared as they released the rabid varren.

"Take them out, quick!" I ordered as I shot my pistol.

"Mordin," Garrus called out. "Use your incinerate and I'll use my concussive shot."

"Right." The salarian shouted.

While Garrus and Mordin were busy on the varren and the two Blood Pack krogan, I made my way around the floor to pursue Guld. When I saw him shooting his shotgun at Garrus and Mordin, I couldn't help but smile. The dumbass krogan was standing next to an explosive container.

"I am the battlemaster!" Yelled Guld. "Weyrloc will avenge those who have fallen. You will all die!"

"Hey Guld," I shouted, causing the krogan to turn. "Weyrloc falls today!"

I aimed for the container and took my shot. The loud explosion caused me to take cover as debris of rock, cement, and dirt flew everywhere.

After the dust and debris settled, I could see Guld lying on the ground. His body was slowly shifting from right to left as he moaned.

"You... will not win. The genophage will be cured. My people... will be free." He said as I walked up to him.

"Perhaps, but not your way."

"Be afraid human," Guld growled. "We will... have... our... revenge."

As Guld took his last breath, I looked at Garrus. "If Guld was here, hopefully that means there's no more Blood Pack."

"Another flight of stairs," Mordin said as he pointed to the far side of the area. "May lead to Maelon."

"Professor, this may also lead us to something you don't want to see," Garrus said as we walked over to the stairs and looked down.

"Have to see. Have to know." Mordin took a deep breath. "Owe it to Maelon. For STG team."

"Then you lead the way, Mordin." I said.

Mordin nodded as he headed down the stairs. Just as I was about to follow, Garrus grabbed my arm. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know; me too. But he has to do this, and we will support him, no matter what we find."

Garrus nodded as we followed Mordin down the flight of stairs and into a small hallway. There was a door just to the left of us, which I had hoped would lead us to the answers Mordin was seeking.

"You ready?" I asked Mordin as I stood next to him.

He sucked in a breath. "Yes."

The room was a medical research lab filled with equipment, containers, and at least six medical beds which had a couple of krogan bodies on them. At the back end of the room, a salarian was running his hands across a large displayed console.

"Maelon." Mordin whispered. "Alive. Unharmed."

Mordin walked up to the salarian as Garrus, and I stood behind him.

"No signs of restraint. No evidence to torture." Mordin sucked in a breath. "Don't understand."

"For such a smart man, Professor, you always had trouble seeing evidence that disagreed with your preconceptions." The salarian said as he turned to face Mordin. "How long will it take you to admit that I'm here because I wish to be here?"

"Impossible." Mordin shook his head. "Blood Pack captured you."

"And where did you hear that, Professor? The media?"

"Maybe Weyrloc brainwashed or drugged him to keep him under control?" I suggested.

"Unlikely," Mordin said as he turned to me. "Pupils normal. Body language consistent with standard metabolic state."

"Please, Professor," Maelon said as he folded his arms. "You wrote a paper on this. Forced behavior modification always results in mental degradation. Whether from Reaper indoctrination or drugs, test subjects always lose higher cognitive function."

"Not brainwashed or conditioned. Need Maelon at peak capacity for work." Mordin said to me as I stood beside him. "Must be alternate source of coercion."

"My guess is that he wasn't kidnapped," Garrus said as he stood on the other side of Mordin. "He came here voluntarily to cure the genophage."

Maelon nodded, confirming Garrus's theory.

"Impossible! Whole team agreed! Project necessary!" Mordin shouted at Maelon.

"How was I supposed to disagree with the great Doctor Solus?" Maelon threw up his hands. "I was your student! I looked up to you!"

Mordin took a step forward. "Experiments performed here. Live subjects! Torture and executions!" He pointed a finger at Maelon. "Your doing?"

"We've already got the blood of millions on our hands, Professor. If it takes a bit more to put things right, I can deal with that."

"You honestly think the experiments you did here were justified?" I asked in a disgusted tone.

"We committed cultural genocide! Nothing I do will ever be justified! The experiments are monstrous... because I was taught to be a monster." Maelon shouted.

I looked at Mordin with a confused look. "I thought you told me you never did experiments like this."

Mordin shook his head. "No. Never taught you this, Maelon."

"So your hands are clean! What does it matter if the ground is stained with the blood of millions?" Maelon leaned toward Mordin. "You taught me that the end justified the means. I will undo what we did. The only way I know how!"

"What happens if the genophage is cured and the krogan expand again? I don't know if Wrex can stop them from going on a full revenge fest." I said.

"We justified the atrocity by saying the krogan would cause havoc and war if their population recovered. But look at the galaxy! Batarian attacks in the Traverse, geth attacks on the Citadel. Is this a more peaceful universe?" Maelon looked at me. "The assault on your Eden Prime might never have happened if we had let the krogan recover." He then shrugged. "We'll never know."

"How the hell would a krogan population explosion have done anything to stop Saren and the geth?" I growled.

"An increased krogan population would have forced the Council to take steps, likely involving colony rights in the Traverse. The turian fleets would be vigilant for any military activity in the area. They might have stopped the geth at Eden Prime."

"Supposition. Impossible for certain." Mordin said.

Maelon let out a sigh. "Don't you see? We tried to play god, and we failed. We only made things worse, and I'm going to fix it!"

"What I don't understand is why work with Clan Weyrloc? And how did you manage to access the genophage data?" I asked.

"The data was easy to obtain. We all still had clearance. We were heroes. All I had to do was ask. And as for Weyrloc, they were the only clan with both the resources and the commitment."

"Urdnot has a larger camp than Weyrloc. Why didn't you use them?"

"I never asked. Urdnot Wrex is too soft. He wouldn't have allowed me to do the experiments that I needed to do. Weyrloc will be the first to recover from the crime we committed."

I let out a sigh and turned to Mordin. "So what now? Maelon apparently doesn't need rescuing."

"Have to end this," Mordin said plainly.

Just then Maelon pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. "You can't face the truth, can you? Can't admit that your brilliant mind led you to commit an atrocity!"

Before Maelon could shoot, Mordin took a few steps and punched him right in the face, causing him to drop the pistol. Mordin quickly pulled out his pistol and aimed the gun at Maelon.

"Unacceptable experiments. Unacceptable goals. Won't change. No choice." Mordin paused. "Have to kill you."

Maelon's eyes widened with fear, and I quickly took action.

"Mordin, no! Please! You don't need to do this. You're not a murderer."

Mordin looked at Maelon for a moment and then took a step back. "No. Not a murderer." He sucked in a breath. "Thank you, Shepard." Mordin placed his pistol in his holster. "Finished, Maelon. Get out. No Weyrloc left. Project over."

"What if he talks to more krogan, tells the public about the modified genophage project?" Garrus asked.

"Not worried. Special Tasks Group good at covering tracks. No proof. Weyrloc willingness to work with salarian unusual. Other krogan will kill him."

"What about him starting up his research again?" I asked.

"STG can cut access to old data. Could start from scratch. Decades of work, though." Mordin then looked at Maelon. "Didn't teach you everything I knew."

"We're so close to a cure, Professor," Maelon said. "Come with me; help me find a way to help the krogan. They didn't deserve what we did to them. The genophage needs to end!"

"Perhaps, but not like this. Leave, Maelon." Mordin said.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Maelon cried out.

"Don't care," Mordin shrugged. "Try Omega. Can always use another clinic."

Maelon looked at Mordin for a moment before shaking his head and departing the room. Mordin let out a sigh as he leaned up against the medical console.

"Apologies, Shepard. Misunderstood mission parameters. No kidnapping. My mistake." He took a breath. "Thank you, both of you."

"Hey, don't worry about me." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Should have killed him. Wanted to. Easier than listening. Easier for him, too. Experiments indicate how far he's fallen. Expected it from krogan. Not one of mine." Mordin sighed. "So many variables. Stress responses. Impossible to truly predict. Something to think about." Mordin then looked up at the medical display. "Maelon's research. Only loose end. Could destroy it. Closure, security. Still valuable, though."

"His work was sick, but if you think it could be useful, why not hang onto it?" I asked.

"Worked for years to create modified genophage. Should destroy this." Mordin said.

"Professor," Garrus said as he took a step forward. "What if one day, Wrex does become 'King of Tuchanka'? Wouldn't that data help him reunite the krogan people?"

"Maelon's work could cure genophage. Don't know. Effects on Krogan. Effects on galaxy. Too many variables. Too many variables!"

"I know that you regret what the krogan have become. You see the horror of what they did here, but you see the loss, too." I commented.

"Yes. Wasted potential."

"Save the data, Mordin."

Mordin sucked in a breath. "Very well. Capturing data, wiping local copy. Still years away from cure. But closer than starting from scratch." Mordin paused for a second. "There. Done."

I nodded as I patted Mordin on the back. Then I looked at Garrus, who was standing next to a medical bed with a dead female krogan on it.

"You alright?" I asked as I stood next to him.

"Yeah, this just brings back some awful memories."

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Dr. Saleon and all those people he killed." Garrus let out a sigh. "What is it with crazy ass salarians who think they are godly enough to play with-" Garrus shook his head. "Mordin doesn't need to hear me rant about this."

"Saleon. Knew him." Mordin sucked in a breath as he stood on the other side of Garrus. "Brilliant geneticist. Bad doctor."

"You knew Dr. Saleon?" Garrus turned to Mordin.

"Yes. STG candidate for genophage redesign." Mordin took in a breath. "Denied. Work too sloppy for STG. Good drinker though."

"Did you know he was running illegal operations on the Citadel?" Garrus asked.

"No." Mordin shook his head. "Too busy with genophage reconstruction."

Garrus took a step back. "Hopefully, Maelon won't follow down the path Saleon did."

Mordin looked at Garrus. "Maelon's ethics harsh. But wanted to help krogan."

"Mordin's right. Maelon wanted to cure the genophage. Saleon only wanted to help himself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Garrus sighed. "Should we get the hell out of here?"

Mordin nodded. "Yes. Ready to go. Ready to be off Tuchanka. Anywhere else. Maybe somewhere sunny."

 

"Welcome back, Commander," Grayve said as I jumped out of the tomkah. "Glad to see you're in one piece. Did you find your salarian friend?"

"Let's just say it didn't turn out the way I hoped." I frowned. I didn't want Grayve to know about Maelon's dealings with Weyrloc. "However, Weyrloc Guld is dead. Not sure if that is good or bad for Urdnot."

"Guld is dead?" Grayve then laughed. "Best news I’ve heard all day."

"We also have a present for your mechanic," I smiled. "There is a manifold in the back of the truck. We came across one near the entrance to the hospital."

"Excellent. Volk will be happy to hear of this. Come, I am sure Wrex would like to hear your news."

"Anything interesting happen here while I was gone?" I asked as we walked out of the garage and up the ramp.

"Uvenk is still causing diplomatic issues. He's trying to convince the shaman that Grunt is not a krogan. Idiot. And, about thirty minutes ago, there was a troop of pyjack trying to steal the food source. Bortak is trying to deal with the problem."

"Pyjack infestation?"

"Yeah, they're a pain in the ass."

"Shepard!" Tali's voice echoed.

I looked up to see Tali sitting on Wrex's throne, waving at us. As we approached her, I couldn't help but tease her a little bit.

"Did Wrex promote you to 'Queen of Tuchanka,' Tali?"

Tali let out a small laugh as she rubbed her hands together. "Wrex told me to stay here while he greeted an ambassador from another clan. He said I would be safe here with these two guards."

Grayve looked at the two krogan who were standing on each side of the throne. "She wasn't bothered?"

"No, sir."

"Good."

"Shepard, you're back. Did you find your salarian friend?"

I turned to see Wrex and Grunt standing behind me. "Yes and no. But, I do bring some good news."

"Oh, do tell." Wrex folded his arms.

"Guld is dead."

Wrex laughed. "Of course he is; you're here."

"You know," I folded my arms. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment."

Wrex slapped me on the back, causing me to take a few steps forward. "Glad you took care of him. Saved me from having to kill him."

"Happy to help," I then looked at Grunt. "Did you find the information you were looking for about the Rite?"

"No," Grunt said in an annoyed voice. "The Shaman is the only person that can tell me about the Rite, and I haven't been able to see him."

"You will tonight, Runt," Wrex said. "Shepard, I would like for you and your company to sit at my table for dinner."

"I would be honored," I smiled.

"Good, I'm sure you're all hungry."

"What's for dinner?" Garrus asked as Wrex helped Tali from the throne. "Don't tell me. Cooked varren?"

"No, even better. Sautéed turian liver."

Garrus looked at Wrex with a displeased look. "Oh how I've missed you."

Wrex laughed. "I know."

Wrex escorted us down a long hallway and into a room with a large table. There were already a couple of krogan sitting at the table, along with Uvenk.

"This is unacceptable. How can you even consider it?" Uvenk asked as he slammed his fist on the table.

"You go beyond yourself, Gatatog Uvenk." The krogan sipped something from his cup. "The rites of Urdnot are dominated."

"How do we know it will challenge him? He's unnatural! The beasts of the Rite could ignore him like a lump of plastic!"

Beasts?

"They know the blood, no matter the womb."

"He's right, Uvenk," Wrex said. "Your barking does not help your case."

"I can speak for myself." Grunt said in a deeper voice than normal. "If you have something to say to my face, Uvenk, say it."

"Aw, this is the tank bred?" The shaman stood up from his chair and walked over to Grunt. "It's very lifelike." The shaman sniffed. "Smells correct as well." The shaman then turned to the annoyed Uvenk. "Your protests are hollow."

"If this must stand on ritual, then I invoke a denial! My krantt stands against him! He has no one!"

The shaman shook his head. "Perhaps, but this is not the time to-"

"He has us; you half quadded krogan!" Tali yelled at Uvenk as she stepped from behind Wrex.

The shaman looked at Tali for a moment, then at Grunt. "Is this true, Grunt? Is this quarian part of your krantt? Will she kill and die on your behalf?"

Before Grunt could respond, Tali took a step forward. "Yes!" She then looked at me. "Um, right Shepard?"

I nodded with a smile.

"Grunt also has me," Garrus said with a shrug. "Kind of fond of the little guy."

"Hey, who you calling little?" Grunt grumbled.

"Will also help Grunt," Mordin said with a nod. "Shipmates. Comrades."

The shaman looked at Wrex and then shrugged. "I grant you aliens your straightforward interpretation. You will be Grunt's krantt in his Rite of Passage."

"Unacceptable!" Uvenk pounded the table. "Aliens don't know strength! My followers are true krogan! Everything about Grunt is a lie!" Uvenk walked up to me. "You are a lie, and I will not-"

I let out a growl as I head-butted the krogan that stood in front of me. I had to admit, it hurt, but it was worth watching the smug krogan take a step back.

"You..." Uvenk growled as he rubbed his head. "You dare?"

"Bahahahaha!" The shaman laughed as he slapped Wrex on the back. "I like this human! She understands!"

"She's Shepard." Wrex simply said.

Just then a giant krogan came up from behind Uvenk.

"You are annoying me, Gatatog Uvenk."

Uvenk turned to the krogan that stood about a foot taller than him. He then let out a sigh and turned to the shaman. "I withdraw my denial. This will be decided elsewhere!"

Uvenk pushed me to the side as he walked out of the room.

The shaman let out a small laugh. "You have provoked him, Shepard. Reason enough to like you."

"Thanks, I think."

"Shepard, allow me to make a full introduction. As you probably already know, this is our shaman." Wrex said as he lifted his hand. "Then you have Ambassador Peveix from Clan Nakmor. The one sitting on the far side of the table is our weapon specialist, Ratch. Then, of course, you know Grayve and Bortak. Everyone, this is Commander Shepard, Tali'Zorah, Garrus 'Sewage Bird' Vakarian, Grunt, and...." Wrex looked at the salarian. "Who are you again?"

"Professor Mordin Solus."

"Yeah, him."

"A pleasure to meet you all," I said with a nod as we took our seats.

"Commander," Bortak said as I sat down. "Thank you for rescuing my scout."

"He made it back okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we've got him in the medical tent. Doesn't remember much beyond getting tortured, but he remembers you. Said you yelled at him until he got his hump out of the base and back here."

"Well, there's no pep talk like a military pep talk," I smiled, stealing Garrus's line.

"The food smells great. What is it?" Tali asked as she sniffed her plate.

"Cooked pyjack with a side of... something. Grayve picked it up while he was on the Citadel three months ago." Wrex said.

"Mordin, do you think it's okay for us to eat this?" Garrus asked as he poked the meat with the fork.

"Meat not dextro friendly." Mordin scanned the meat with his omni-tool. "Suggest water. Water safe for all species."

Garrus looked at Wrex. "You're a great host, Wrex."

"Actually," Wrex lifted a finger. "I might have something for you after all. I'll be right back."

As Wrex left the room, I took a bite of the meat, which was a little tough, and looked at the shaman.

"I don't know much about krogan customs, but why do they always call you the shaman and not by your first name?"

"I gave up my name when I became the shaman," The krogan took a bite of his food. "I am a conduit for the rage and bloodlust of my people. It would be wrong to retain my old identity. My life belongs to the clan."

"Does every clan have a shaman?" Garrus asked.

"Yes," The shaman nodded. "There is one male and one female shaman in each clan."

"Where is Clan Urdnot's female shaman?" I asked.

"Clan Urdnot doesn't have one right now. We lost our last female shaman a few weeks ago." The shaman sighed. "Tragedy. She was pure of heart."

"What?" Tali gasped. "She's dead?"

"Yes, Little One. I am sorry. I know you, and her were close."

Tali placed her hands on her helmet as Mordin leaned in to comfort her.

"Will Urdnot get a new female shaman?" I asked.

"Yes, however, the females have different rites, and must prove themselves before taking the title of shaman."

"What other kind of rites do krogan have?" Garrus asked.

"You know of the Rite of Passage. Krogan suffers the Rite of Life at birth and the Rite of Honor when they wish to be considered for breeding. The Rite of Firsts is suffered before a krogan faces a new enemy. A clan leader also undergoes many rites in service to the clan."

"Interesting, and what rites did you go through to become shaman?"

The shaman sighed as he lifted his cup. "Becoming the shaman is excruciating. I passed through rites that made me wish to die. I carry the scars on my soul. I must perform rites each dawn and dusk to keep me bound into our krogan nature. Our spirit is one of violence and death. I must be attuned to that."

"Your job is awful." Grunt stated.

"Indeed." The shaman said as he took a sip.

Just then Wrex walked in with a large plate of food.

"Little Empress, I saved your rations when you left Tuchanka. Hopefully, they're not too stale for you and Sewage Bird to eat."

I saw Tali uncover her helmet with her hands. Then, she let out a gasp.

"Oh!" Tali jumped up and ran past Wrex. "Who is this?" I turned to see Tali bent down petting a varren. "He's so adorable." Her voice had a hint of a sniffle.

Wrex groaned. "That's Urz, one of the strongest varren here in Urdnot. And a pain in my ass." He then looked at me. "Is everything okay?"

I mouthed 'I'll tell you later' as Ratch got up from the table.

"Damn it, Urz. I told you to stay! Damn varren doesn't listen to me."

"Where is his owner?" Tali asked.

"He doesn't have one. The one that used to own him was banished when he tried to betray Urdnot to Weyrloc. I've been keeping an eye on him until we seek to find him a new owner. He is a puppy, and it's hard to keep a close watch on him while watching the camp." Ratch commented.

"Nobody wants him?" I asked.

"Oh, everyone wants him," Grayve replied. "The problem is… Urz doesn't want them. Varren chose their masters." 

Tali giggled as the varren jumped on her, licking her helmet.

"It looks like Urz has chosen you. You're more than welcome to take him if you wish." Ratch offered.

"Really?" Tali gasped.

"No," I stated. "We're not having a varren running around on the ship."

"Oh come on, Shepard. Don't be such a grump." Wrex laughed. "Give Little Empress Urz. I'm sure she will take good care of him."

"Wrex, I swear to God, I'm going to kill you." I then looked at Tali, who was giving Urz a belly rub. "Tali," I said as I stood up from the table and walked over to her. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"But Shepard, he needs a home."

"Agree with Shepard. Varren. Many diseases. Inadvisable to have on starship." Mordin pointed out.

"See Tali; even Mordin thinks it's a bad-"

"Although, varren excellent for experiments. Tests. Won't hurt it. But maybe useful for Collector data." Mordin added.

I glared at my salarian. "Thank-You-Mordin."

"Please, Shepard. Can we at least just try? We can keep him down on the lower deck with Jack. I'm sure she won't mind. And he'll be out of everyone's way. If it doesn't work out, we can bring him back. Besides, with the help of Donnelly and Daniels, we might be able to build a backpack weapon system for him. He could be an excellent asset to the team."

"Tali, he won't be happy on Normandy," I said. "He would- Oh don't you dare give me that quarian cute-eye finger twisting thing.” I sighed. "Fine, we can keep him."

"Yay!" Tali squeed as she wrapped her arms around Urz. "You won't regret this, Shepard."

I sat down in my chair as Garrus leaned in and whispered. "Miranda is going to love this."

I let out another sigh. "I know."

After Tali and Garrus's food had been prepared for them, the shaman looked at me as he took a bite of his food.

"So Shepard, what tales of conquest do you have? Wrex told us many things, but would like to hear one from you."

"Well, I killed two Spectres. Saren Arterius, one of the top Spectres in Council space. But I'm sure you heard about that. Then I took down Tela Vasir. An asari Spectre who was working for the Shadow Broker."

"No small task! We have learned the strength of those who bear that title. You held it yourself if I am correct."

I nodded. "Still am, although the Council hasn't accepted the fact that I am working with Cerberus to fight the Collectors."

"Still, a title of great honor."

"Shepard," Wrex said as he leaned against the table. "Tell me about what happened on the Normandy. When I was at your funeral, I got Liara's side of the story. But, would like to hear yours."

I looked down at my plate for a moment, then shrugged. "Woke up with Normandy shaking like a tin can. Thought it were pirates at first, but when I ran out of my quarters, I knew something was terribly wrong. Sent a distress beacon and told Liara and Kaidan to get everyone to the escape pods. I would have gone with them, but Joker was being stubborn and was still in the cockpit. When I got to the CIC, my heart broke into a million pieces. The top part of Normandy's hull was gone. I saw lifeless faces intertwined with cables. Lexi was one of them." I let out a sigh. "The ship that had attacked Normandy was huge and nothing like I had ever seen before. I got Joker to the escape pod, but before I could get into the pod with him, an explosion occurred; causing me to get blown out into space. I honestly don't remember much after that. Although, I do remember that my last thoughts were of my family and friends."

"Damn, Shepard." Wrex shook his head.

"What happened next?" Grayve asked.

I shrugged. "Woke up on a Cerberus operating table. The facility was under attack. Come to find out, one of the operatives had gone rogue and wanted to kill me and destroy the whole facility."

"So why are your eyes so blue?" Wrex asked.

"Miranda told me that I had extra bits and pieces in me. I also have more biotics abilities than I did before. But to be honest, I haven't used much of them."

"Still prefer the crappy pistol, huh?" Wrex asked.

I gave the krogan king a glare. "There is nothing wrong with a pistol." I quickly turned to Garrus, who was about to say something. "You be quiet."

After talking a little bit more about my past experiences with Saren and the geth, I turned to the ambassador who was being extremely quiet.

"And what is your story, Ambassador? What is Nakmor and Urdnot's relationship?"

Ambassador Peveix stayed silent for a moment, glaring at me. "I might support Urdnot, but I don't have to talk to you, human. Don't think that carrying this whelp of a krogan makes you worth my time." As he pointed to Grunt.

I was confused. "I'm sorry, Ambassador. Have I done something to offend you?"

"You will have to excuse the ambassador, Shepard," Bortak said. "He is the type of krogan that has to see you are worthy to talk to."

"Worthy huh? Alright, Ambassador, you have to be aware that bad things happen to those who oppose me." I stood from my chair, placing my hands on the table as I looked across to the giant krogan. "A few hours ago, my krantt walked into Clan Weyrloc's base and killed Weyrloc Guld."

The ambassador looked at me for a moment. "You killed Weyrloc Guld?"

"Yep."

Ambassador Peveix leaned in his chair and smiled. "Then you are worthy of my time, human. If you must know, I am the ambassador to Urdnot from Clan Nakmor. We are based in the Kraddack Wastes just north of here."

"Is Nakmor a small clan?" I asked.

"We do not have the numbers that Urdnot have if that is what you mean."

"Then how do you keep the more powerful clans from destroying you?"

"We are the clan of the great warlord Nakmor Krall, who faced down platoons of turians and won. Most clans lend us the respect our ancestor is due."

"And what kind of business are you doing with Wrex?"

"Urdnot Wrex requested that I come. He and Clan Nakmor have been in talks about a more permanent alliance."

"With their help, Urdnot could rally others behind its banners and truly unite Tuchanka." Wrex chimed in.

"We would gain the chance to fight in larger battles with greater plunder."

"What made you want to become an ambassador?" Tali asked.

"A krogan diplomat has to represent the strength of his people or his clan appears ripe for conquest. I chose to become that diplomat because I am feared."

"Why are you feared?" Tali asked.

"Because he is one of the largest krogan in the galaxy. He's even taller than me, Little Empress." Wrex commented.

"Keelah."

"I slaughtered my way to the top of my clan, quarian. I speak with the authority of a warrior, of Clan Nakmor."

"Another rite a krogan must face, Shepard." The shaman said. "The Rite of Politics."

"Huh, I didn't know krogan much cared for politics," I said then nodded to the ambassador. "Thank you for telling me your tale, Ambassador. It was an honor."

"Hmph."

"So Wrex," I said trying to change the subject. "Everyone keeps telling me you have big changes for Tuchanka. Tell me about them."

"Not as big as I want them to be. We're making a neutral ground where all clans can share resources and fertile females. It's a new day for the krogan. We shall rise again."

"Here, here," Grayve said as he lifted his glass.

"Wait, you are sharing females? What do they say in all this?" Garrus asked.

"It was our female shaman’s idea before she was killed. The neutral area is safe, and it encourages more female clans to ally with us. Attacks on Urdnot now endanger all clans. Even clans that want to see me dead will defend Clan Urdnot."

"The shaman told me about your female clan leader. I'm sorry to hear about that, Wrex. What happened?"

"We don't know. A couple of weeks ago, she and a band of other fertile females went missing. We found one dead near Clan Kyvak's border a few days ago."

"Kidnapping?" Mordin asked with a lifted brow.

"We're unsure, but her body looked like it was chewed on. Maybe varren attacks." Bortak said. "Some of my scouts said they also found a thresher maw nest near the body. Maybe they accidently stumbled into it."

"Thresher Maw?" My body froze.

"Bad way to go." Grunt commented.

"Indeed," Bortak said.

"So how do you maintain security with so many different clans in one place?" Garrus asked as he grabbed my hand, rubbing it gently.

"Any clan willing to send in hostages can come in. No fighting inside the camp. Each clan punishes its own criminals. We stop conflicts before anyone dies. Then we present a simple choice. Pay a fine and deal with the problems or your clan is no longer welcome." Replied Wrex.

"Reasonable. By krogan standards." Mordin commented.

"Allies from other clans like what I'm doing. They help deal with skeptics. Many are eager for an outlet. Every time I've declared a clan unwelcome, my allies have destroyed them. Word gets around."

"But what is so important about maintaining individual clans?" I asked.

"May I answer Shepard’s question?” Tali asked Wrex.

Wrex chuckled as he nodded.

"Every clan has different customs. Rites of passage, rules of behavior, battle songs, they're all unique. That diversity makes Clan Urdnot great. No clan, not even Urdnot, was meant to survive on its own. When I was here on Tuchanka, I have seen so many different things in so many different clans. It's amazing, Shepard. Every clan has its unique assets. For example; the best tacticians are Urdnot. Jorgal has the longest breeding line. Gatatog holds the oldest settlement. Nakmor has the best warriors."

I had to admit; Tali impressed me. 

"But Urdnot is the leading clan. Doesn't that make Urdnot's culture primary?" I asked.

"For now, but we keep going how we are, the clans will end up craters under nuclear haze. Even Urdnot. We need to rethink. Restart." Wrex commented.

I couldn't help but smile. "This sounds ambitious. How's it going so far?"

"Better than I'd feared, worse than I'd hoped."

"Some clans are turning their backs on us entirely, but we're hoping to change that soon. Especially since Clan Weyrloc is no longer a threat to us." Grayve replied.

"So what is Tuchanka really like?" I asked. "Mordin told me about Tuchanka's past, but I would like to hear it from a krogan's perspective."

"Tuchanka is a place of great gifts. It kills the weak, torments the slow, and destroys the stupid." The shaman said. "Survival is an honor, and here, krogan thrive."

"It's sad," Tali frowned. "This world is nearly destroyed." 

"I know. We cover this planet with our civilization, only to burn it to the ground a dozen times over. Each time we grow stronger. When we are wise and powerful enough, we will tame this planet forever." The shaman promised.

"Huh, I don't think I ever heard anyone say that wiping out their own civilization was a good thing," I stated.

"The Krogan Empire and clans of the past were glorious, built in great battles and conquests. But their cores were weak." The shaman shrugged. "How else could they have fallen?"

"We believe in the new Tuchanka Wrex is building." The ambassador replied. "When krogan civilization achieves its apex, there will be no stopping it. No stopping us." 

After spending another hour at the table, it was time to depart. I stood by the door so I could say goodbye to everyone.

"It was an honor to meet you, Ambassador. I wish you and Clan Nakmor the best of luck in all its future endeavors with Clan Urdnot."

"To you as well, human."

"Thanks again for saving my scout," Bortak said as he offered his hand. "Saves me from having to train another one."

"Anytime. Glad he got out safely."

After Bortak left the room, Ratch approached me and offered his hand.

"Commander, it's been an honor. Stop by my shop later; I will have some  
pyjack meat and other essentials for Urz."

"I will, thank you."

"I will see you at sunrise." The shaman said as he walked passed Grunt.

"Do we need to bring any special equipment?" Garrus asked

"To begin the Rite, only the candidate and his krantt are required." The shaman replied.

"Can that stupid Uvenk interfere with the Rite?" Tali asked.

"He is forbidden to interfere. Will he?" The shaman shrugged. "During the Rite of Passage, you must be ready for anything. And from what you have shown me, Little One, you will not disappoint."

"So how is a candidate tested if he brings back up on his Rite of Passage?" I asked.

"Not every krogan can be the strongest warrior, but each must inspire his peers to battle at his side. If the ones who know you best can find nothing worthy of you, you should wander the wastes and die alone before you weaken my clan."

The shaman bowed his head gently to Wrex before leaving the room. Grayve then walked up to Wrex and folded his arms.

"Just dawned on me. What if Wreave interferes as well? I'm sure Uvenk has talked to him about Grunt." Grayve asked.

"Ugh, Wreave." Wrex sighed.

"Who's Wreave?" I asked.

"Wrex's brother," Tali answered in a disgusted tone. "He's not very nice."

"You have a brother?" I asked Wrex.

"Half brother and I wouldn't even call him that. He is more worthless than tits on a hog, and a pain in my backside." Wrex grumbled. "He thinks he can dethrone me and take over Clan Urdnot, which he can surely try. But if something happens to me, the rest of the clan knows that Grayve will take my place."

"And he has allied himself with Uvenk?" Grunt asked.

"Who knows, but I would still keep an eye out for trouble, Shepard. The shaman is right. It's forbidden to interfere, but that doesn't mean it can't happen."

"I'll watch my back, thanks."

"Anytime. You are all welcome to stay here for the night if you wish. We have extra cots."

"Is it safe for Mordin to stay?" I asked.

"Shepard, please," Mordin said as he lifted his hand. "STG, remember?" Mordin raised his pistol. "Never see me coming."

"Hah!" Wrex laughed. "I like this salarian." He then paused. "Can't believe I just said that." Wrex then shook his head. “Good night, everyone. Pleasant dreams.”

“You too, Wrex,” I smiled.

“Say,” Garrus said as he looked at Wrex. “Do you still dream of petting bunnies and monkeys?”

Wrex looked at Garrus for a moment. Then all of a sudden, Wrex grabbed me. I let out a gasp as the krogan warlord tilted me back and placed his large lips upon mine. A few seconds later, he pulled me up and put me on the ground.

“Damn it, Bridge Troll.” Garrus growled, his mandibles flicking. “That is your one and only freebie.”

Wrex just smirked. "Grayve will show you to your room. Good night, Shepard, Mordin, Little Empress... Sewage Bird." He then winked at me before leaving the room.

Grayve turned to Tali. "Would you like me to bring Urz to his kennel or do you wish for him to stay with you tonight?"

"If it's alright, I would like for him to stay," Tali said, patting the varren’s head.

"Very well, if you will follow me."

After Grayve had shown us our room, I turned to Grunt, who was sitting on his cot.

"You nervous?"

"No. Although my plates are itchy."

"Varren urine," Mordin stated. "Stops itching. Relieves pain."

"They're not THAT itchy." Grunt growled.

"You're going to do great," I said with encouragement. "You'll be a proud member of Clan Urdnot."

"Shepard," Tali called from her cot. "Will you come with me to see Ratch? I would like to get some of Urz's things for tonight."

"Of course," I looked at Garrus. "Want to come?"

"Sure, might as well see what the krogan has for sale."

"Mordin, Grunt, you want to join us?"

"Will stay here," Mordin said as he lifted a pad. "Maelon's data on genophage. Like to look at it."

“I will stay here as well.” Grunt said as he looked up at me. "Have things to think about."

"Alright, then we will see you in a little bit." I nodded as I got up from my cot and walked out of the room with Tali, Garrus, and Normandy’s newest crewmember, following behind.

After informing Miranda of our overnight stay on Tuchanka, we made our way through Camp Urdnot to Ratch's shop.

"Commander, Tali, Garrus, welcome." 

"Nice place you have here, Ratch." I said. "But I'm guessing you don't have a lot of business do you?"

"Heh, not really." The krogan shrugged. "A lot of krogan in Clan Urdnot doesn't care for aliens, but I don't have the luxury of turning away paying customers. I do enough business off-world to know that you aliens have more credits than people here do. But, it will get easier since I don't have to look after Urz anymore."

"What kind of stuff do you have for sale?" Garrus asked

"Most of it is food and drink that's toxic to humans. Ryncol is a local favorite. Don't try to act tough, it'll tear your insides apart." Ratch warned. "I've also got weapons, mods, scrap... and whatever else those damn pyjack vermin don't steal, which isn't much."

"How the hell did the pyjacks manage to get on Tuchanka? They're not native; are they?" I asked.

"No. They're from Eletania."

I let out a moan. "I've been to Eletania, before." I then looked at Garrus. "Remember, we had to find that damn data disc for Admiral Hackett and the monkeys had stolen it. Took forever and a day to find the damn thing."

"I remember." Garrus nodded. "If I recall, you ran over one with the mako."

I gave Garrus a dirty look. "That was an accident, and you know it." I turned to Ratch. "So how did the pyjack make their way to Tuchanka?"

"A trader landed here a few years back. He had goods he wanted to salvage. They swarmed off his ship and started stealing food and shitting everywhere. The trader claimed they were stowaways."

"What happened to the trader?" Tali asked.

"Yeah, I can't imagine you allowed him to walk away." I smirked.

"Not a chance." Ratch laughed. "One ball of pyjack dung nailed the leader of Clan Forsan across the forehead. That's apparently grounds for execution."

"Keelah!" Tali gasped.

Ratch grabbed a broom and swatted a lump of clothes, causing a pyjack to cry out and scurry away. "They're everywhere, and a pain in the ass. Bortak started using the mounted defense cannons to stop them. But as you can see, it's not actually working."

Garrus let out a chuckle and then turned to Ratch. "Surely you guys have something better than using all of your ammunition."

"Not really," Ratch shrugged.

"I'm a good shot, let me take some of those beasts down." Garrus offered.

"Feel free. Just go down to where Bortak is at. The gun controls are there. Hell, if you can make a small dent in the pyjack population, I'll give you a discount at the store."

Garrus ran his hand over his mandibles. "You're on."

"Really, Garrus?" I turned to him. "You're going to shoot monkeys?"

"For a discounted sniper mod? Yes." He then smirked. "Bet I can kill more than you can."

"Garrus, you're not a betting man, remember?"

"When it comes to shooting things, I am." Garrus voice went a decimal lower. "You know I am the better shot."

I glared at my turian. "Alright, Vakarian. You're on."

"I think I'll stay here and talk to Ratch about Urz," Tali said. "I'll meet you guys back in the room."

"I'll see you there," I said as Garrus grabbed my hand and headed for the perimeter of Clan Urdnot.

 

"At first, I thought it was a waste of ammunition, just to kill incoming vermin," Garrus said as he aimed the turret. "Now I think, if these Urdnot can pinpoint such small mammals with these guns, they'll make short work of an incoming invasion force." Garrus shot a pyjack and then laughed. "10-2, Shepard. I'm winning."

"Uh-huh," I said as I pushed Garrus to the side. "Let me show you how it's done, Vakarian."

"You said that about twenty minutes ago."

I gave my turian a death glare before I turned and aimed the turret at the pyjacks. It wasn't until my third miss that I felt him his arms wrap around me.

"Just as I taught you two years ago, Shepard." His tone of voice lowered. "You need to breathe. Aim for your target. Shoot."

"I can't concentrate when you're talking like that," I said as I tried to slap his hands away.

"Why?" His sub-harmonic voice purred in my ear. "Does it turn you on?"

He had no idea.

"Damn it, Vakarian," I growled.

"Commander," Bortak said as he looked at me. "You've missed over a dozen pyjack. Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh fine, fine." I then turned and looked at Garrus. "You're dead."

"Well the pyjacks sure aren't," he laughed loudly.

I growled as I grabbed my pistol and aimed for the pyjack that was running for his cubby hole. I shot him dead and then looked at Garrus, who had a smirk on his face.

"I'm guessing the little beast had it coming?" Garrus asked.

I looked at Garrus for a moment and then I busted out laughing. "Oh, Vakarian, you and I are going to battle it out... RIGHT NOW!"

Bortak looked at me. "You know, there is always the varren pits."

"Good idea," I said as I glared at my smug turian. "I'm going to throw you in the varren pit."

"I don't think that's what he meant about-" Garrus stopped dead sentence as I took a step closer to him.

His eyes widened as he quickly turned and ran.

"Have a good night, Bortak," I smirked as I chased after my turian.

"You too, Shepard." I heard the tall krogan say in the distance.

 

The ride to where the Rite was taking place was long and bumpy. I could see Tali was a little nervous, as she was messing with her settings on Chikktika. Grunt and Mordin were just lying back against the bulkhead of the tomkah with their eyes closed. Garrus was sitting next to me calibrating his assault rifle. I looked at him for a minute before placing my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I said with a content sigh. "Even if you can be a pain in my ass."

Garrus chuckled as he placed his mouth on the side my head. "Mmm, I love you too."

"We are here." The shaman said as the tomkah came to a stop.

After we had exited the truck, the shaman turned to Grunt.

"This is Tuchanka's most recent scar," The shaman said as he led us up a small tunnel of tubing. "The last surface city to fall in the rebellions. The Keystone was at the heart. It has survived the wars and the passage for centuries. It endures... like the krogan."

Two krogan warriors pulled on a crank to open up a sliding door that was on top of the tunnel.

"Keelah!" Tali gasped as we stepped into the middle of the city.

I looked up to see a large structure standing in the midst of the city. I guessed it was this keystone the shaman had just talked about.

"Grunt, if you wish to join Clan Urdnot, you must contemplate the keystone and its trials."

"What will happen?" Grunt asked as the shaman escorted us up a flight of stairs and to where the keystone panel was located.

"Who knows? You must adapt. You must thrive, no matter the situation. Any true krogan will."

"Then let us begin."

"When you have finished the trial, hit the keystone twice to summon me." The shaman bowed his head and then made his way back into the tubing tunnel.

As the doors to the tunnel closed, I looked at Grunt. "You ready?"

"Let's get started! Hit the keystone!" Grunt said as he punched his fists together. "I'm ready!"

"Tali, Mordin, Garrus?"

"We're ready," Tali said as she brought out her drone. 

I let out a breath as I hit the button that triggered the keystone. Just then a krogan voice echoed across the area.

_"First the krogan conquered Tuchanka and mastered a natural world only we are fit to hold."_

A shock wave rumbled the ground from under us.

"Get ready!" I ordered as I grabbed my pistol.

Just then a growling sound came from nearby buildings. I turned to see at least a dozen or more varren slowly making their way towards us.

"Bahahahah!" Grunt laughed as he went charging into the pack.

"I'm guessing this is going to be the easy part," I said as I took out a few varren who were attempting to circle from behind.

 

Grunt laughed as the keystone began to blink green. "This is way too easy."

"Don't get cocky, Grunt," Garrus warned. "It can get you killed on the battlefield."

"Bah, hit the keystone, Shepard." Grunt said as he reloaded his rifle. "Let's continue the Rite."

I looked at Garrus for a moment, then shrugged as I walked over and hit the button to the keystone.

_"Then the krogan were lifted to the stars to destroy the fears of a galaxy, an enemy only we could chase to their lair."_

"Are they talking about the rachni?" Tali asked as the ground shook from the keystone hitting the ground for the second time.

"Yes, which means we're probably going to see klixen." I guessed.

"What's a klixen?" Tali asked.

Just then an enormous scream echoed the sky as I looked up to see a large dragon-like creature land just a few meters away.

"What the-" Then about a half dozen klixen jumped from its back.

"That's a klixen, Tali," Garrus said. "Be careful. They explode when you kill them. Don't let them get too close."

"Weak to cold. Will use 'Cryo Blast'." Mordin said as he ran his hand over his OT.

Another dragon creature landed on the other side of the arena, releasing five more klixen.

"Crawlers! Come to your death!" Grunt yelled as he charged one of the klixen and smacked it with his gun.

"At least he's having fun," Garrus said as he aimed his rifle and shot.

"Shepard," Tali said as she pointed into the distance. "Look."

As Garrus and Mordin helped Grunt take out the klixen, I looked to see where Tali was pointing.

"A storm is coming," I growled.

"We need to hurry, or we're going to get caught up in it."

A gust of wind rushed by me as I cursed. "Damn, not sure if we can. Just stay focused on completing the rite."

"Right." Tali nodded as she cocked her shotgun and ran over to where Mordin was at.

 

"Bahahahaha!" Grunt laughed as the last klixen fell dead at his feet. "This is fun."

"This storm is getting bad!" Garrus yelled as sand and debris rushed past us.

"We just need to hold out long enough for Grunt to finish the Rite." I slammed my fist on the keystone button. "Stay sharp, everyone!"

_"Now all krogan bear the genophage, our reward, our curse. It is a fight where the only goal is survival."_

As the keystone dropped, I could feel the ground from underneath begin to shake.

"Feel that? Everything is... shaking." Grunt said.

Just then my body froze as a large creature came popping out from the ground.

"Thresher maw!" Garrus shouted. "Everyone take cover!"

Flashes of Akuze raced through my mind as I stood, not being able to move as I stared at the eight-eyed creature. 

I heard a mumbling sound from behind me, but I couldn't make it out. Just then my face was planted in the dirt as acid spit from the thresher maw zipped passed me.

"Spirits," Garrus gasped as he turned me on my back. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't speak, so I just shook my head.

"You can do this; I know you can," Garrus said as he dragged me to cover.

"I- I can't," I managed to say. "Please, don't- don't make me face it."

Garrus ran his hand over my face and then called out for Mordin.

"Professor, keep an eye on her."

Mordin nodded as Garrus grabbed his rifle and headed to where Grunt and Tali were. Mordin cocked his head to the side.

"Shepard, you hurt?" I shook my head. Then Mordin nodded. "Ah, case of janciphobia. Fear of thresher maws." Mordin sucked in a breath. "Unexpected."

"I... I can't do this, Mordin."

"Course you can," Mordin said as he grabbed a med kit that was conveniently nearby. "Fear nothing but emotion. Must fight fear or fear wins."

I cringed as the maw screamed again. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Thinking does not overcome fear. Action will. Nothing to fear but fear itself." Mordin said as he injected me with some medicine. "Boost your adrenaline. Will help with anxiety."

"Thanks." I swallowed.

Mordin and I ran over to where Tali had taken cover.

"Shepard, are you okay?" Tali asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"No, not really." I gasped as the ground shook from underneath me. I peeked around some debris to see Garrus and Grunt taking shots at the thresher maw just a few meters away. "I'm going to see if they need help. You two stay here and use your tactics. Hopefully, we can drop this fucker quickly."

"Right." Tali nodded.

I bit my lip, closed my eyes for a second, and then ran to where Garrus and Grunt were bunkered down.

"Shepard," Garrus said as I ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"No, let’s kill this ugly bastard. Any ideas?"

"Do you think your Arc Projector can put a dent in him?" Garrus asked.

"I don't know. I guess if it can work on the Shadow Broker it can work on this ugly."

"Couldn't hurt." Grunt stated.

I grabbed the AP and let out a sigh. "Alright, you keep this thing distracted. I'm going to circle to the left and see if I can hurt it."

"Right," Garrus said as Grunt let out a laugh.

Once the boys had the maw's attention, I made my way over to the left side of the area. I took aim and then pulled the trigger. The maw screamed, telling me that it wasn't happy with what I just did.

 _"Seems like it's working, Shepard."_ Garrus called over the comm. _"Keep it up."_

A few minutes later, the maw cried as it fell dead to the ground.

 _"Good job, Shepard. I knew you could do it."_ Garrus said. _"I'm on my way to you."_

I let out a sob as I fell to the rubble ground of the keystone city. Emotions rushed over me as I placed my hands on my face. My body shook as tears began to fall. I couldn’t believe it. I had just killed a thresher maw. 

I then looked up to see a blue figure walk towards me. I tried to speak his name, but I couldn't. Just then the world began to spin. Pain ripped through my body as I tried to reach out to him.

"Gar- Garrus..."

Then everything faded to black.


	26. An Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Tali from being kidnapped, Garrus gets a transmission from Chellick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, hope you're having a wonderful May so far. Congratulations to all the grads!! Your life is just starting. <3
> 
> This chapter is rated R for minor Violence, Sexual Content, and language.

"Kate." I heard a voice call my name as I fluttered my eyes open. "Kate," The face that was staring down at me was familiar, but a little blurry.

"Doctor?"

"Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I blinked a few times so I could get my surroundings. I was in the med bay on Normandy. I noticed someone was holding my hand, so I looked over to my right and saw a sleeping turian sitting in a chair with his head on my medical bed.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked back at Chakwas.

"You collapsed while on Grunt's Rite. Do you remember much about it?"

"The last thing I remember was the thresher maw dying. A few seconds later everything went blurry. Don't remember what happened after that."

"You were hit with the maw's defense acid. Mordin gave you something to boost your adrenaline, without knowing you got hit. After your adrenaline had worn off, your body went into shock, and you collapsed."

I turned my head to Garrus. "Has he been here the whole time?"

"Yes," Chakwas nodded as she grabbed a datapad. "He's almost as big of a pain in my ass than you are. I had to do the same thing with him that I did with you when he got hurt."

I let out a small laugh. "You kicked him out of the med bay?"

"Yes, luckily Thane was around at the time to drag him out."

I smiled as I unclasped my hand from Garrus's and then ran it across his fringe. That must have woken him up because he slowly began to move and then his eyes opened.

"Kate?" His voice was quiet.

"Hi," I smiled as I carefully sat up on the medical bed. "How are you feeling?"

Garrus lifted his head. "I should be asking that question."

I shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know yet. Tired, but that seems normal for me." I then let out a gasp. "Oh my, did I screw up Grunt's Rite?"

Garrus squeezed my hand gently. "After you collapsed, Grunt went to the keystone and hit it twice to summon the shaman. Soon as we got to the Urdnot camp, Borris was waiting for us at the shuttle bunker. Grunt and Tali stayed behind as Mordin, and I brought you back to Normandy. After making sure you were in safe hands, I contacted Wrex. Grunt had made it into the clan. He then mentioned something about killing a thresher maw, but I honestly wasn't paying much attention to him. I wanted to get back to you."

"How long was I out?"

"It's been three days since the accident." Chakwas chimed in.

"Three days?" I let out a gasp.

"And we're orbiting Tuchanka. Miranda had ordered Normandy to stay here until we either heard from Illusive or you woke up."

I let out a sigh. "I need to talk to Wrex." I tried to move, but Chakwas put a finger on my chest.

"Absolutely not. You are to remain here for another 24 hours before I even think about releasing you. And, if you don't listen, I'm going to bring Mordin down here to give you a lecture about disobeying doctor's orders."

I moaned just as the doors to the med bay opened.

"Commander, you're awake." Miranda said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but good." I replied.

"Glad to hear it." She then handed a data pad to Garrus.

"We just received a message from Urdnot Wrex asking about Shepard. This is like his 10th call this morning. Will you kindly please take care of it, before I go down there and shove a biotic amp up his krogan rectum?"

Garrus let out a small laugh. "That actually might be fun to see." Then he coughed. "I'll take care of it."

Miranda nodded slightly and then turned to me. "Shepard, when you are feeling up to it, we need to discuss our newest crewmember."

I let out a sigh. "I know you're probably not happy with Urz being onboard Normandy, but I think-"

Miranda raised her hand. "This may surprise you, but I don't mind if the varren comes onboard Normandy."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Dr. Solus and I have talked, and I agree with him. Varren can make great test subjects. Having one here might help the professor understand the Collectors a bit more. Maybe even the Protheans."

"Wow," I let out a deep breath. "I didn't expect this reaction from you. I thought I was going to get a ten-page essay from you about the dangers of a varren running around a high classified starship."

Miranda smiled as she turned and walked out the med bay doors. 

"Guess I should message Wrex and give him an update. I'll be back later to check on you." Garrus said.

"Thank you for staying with me." I cooed as I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Always." He placed a kiss on my brow and then turned to Chakwas. "If anything new arises-"

"You will be the first to know, Garrus. I promise." Chakwas smiled.

 

The next 24 hours seemed like 24 days. When Dr. Chakwas said I was able to leave, I let out an accidental squee. I knew Karin had good intentions on keeping me there and is what makes her the best damn doctor in the galaxy.

"Commander," I heard Kelly's voice as I rounded the corner to get to the elevator. "I was just about ready to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I said as I offered her to step into the elevator with me. "A little tired, though. Soon as I get done taking a shower and reading some of my 'unread messages', I am going to head back to Tuchanka." I noticed Kelly looking at me oddly. "What?"

"Do you think it is wise for you to go back there? I mean, Akuze affected you mentally, Shepard. I don't believe that it's advisable to put yourself in that position."

"It will always affect me, Kelly. Tuchanka isn't the only planet that has thresher maws burrowing through them."

"I know, but I am worried about you. You have so much on your plate right now, that you really shouldn't-"

I lifted my finger, silencing my yeoman. "Miss Chambers, I am just fine. Besides, I want to see Wrex again before we depart." The doors to the elevator opened. I turned to Kelly, who had a pouting look on her face. I let out a sigh and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for worrying about me; you really are a true friend."

I stepped into my cabin and let out a sigh as the doors closed behind me. It wasn't until I was in my underwear when I heard his voice coming from the lower part of my cabin.

"Mmmm, I am not going to be responsible for my actions if you continue."

I peeked around the corner to see my turian sitting at my lower desk with his legs propped up.

"Well," I said with a smirk. "Chakwas didn't mention anything about engaging in sexual activities."

Garrus clicked his mandibles. "You are a tease. Come here."

I walked over to Garrus and straddled him. I watched as he eyed my body, and then gently ran his hand over my wrapped torso.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he placed his muzzle between my breasts.

I pulled back and looked at him. "What for?"

"I saw that maw acid coming right at you. I didn't realize you got hit until you collapsed. I should have been quicker to shove you away. I'm sorry, Love."

"It wasn't your fault; it was mine. If I wasn't so terrified, I wouldn't have put myself in that situation to begin with." I placed a kiss on the bridge of his nose. "You saved my life." I wrapped my arms around him and laid against his chest. I felt so safe there.

 _"Commander, sorry to disturb you, but you have an incoming message from Tuchanka. It's Urdnot Wrex."_ EDI announced.

I looked up at my turian. "I thought you told him not to call anymore."

"I did," Garrus sighed.

"Put it through to my lower terminal, EDI." I ordered as I reached over to my computer and hit the button.

"Wrex," I greeted as his face appeared on my monitor.

 _"Shepard, I..."_ He paused as his face got closer to the screen. _"Are you naked?"_

"What's up, Big Guy?" I asked with a grin.

Wrex blinked a few times then shook his head. _"I need to get your ass down here, ASAP!"_

I could hear the worry tone in the krogan warlord's voice.

"What's wrong?"

_"That dumbass Uvenk along with a few members of clans Weyrloc and Gatatog has taken Little Empress."_

"What? How the hell did that happen?"

_"It's my own damn fault. After Guld had been killed, a lot of Clan Weyrloc wanted to join Urdnot. Most of them were telling the truth, but it seemed like Uvenk had some of them wrapped around his quad. He is demanding a meeting at the Hallows."_

"What about the clan leader of Gatatog? Does he even know what is going on?" I asked.

_"I'm not sure. I have sent scouts to find him, but we don't have time for his reply. You need to get down here, now!"_

"I will be there as fast as I can." I said as I jumped up from Garrus's lap.

_"Oh and Shepard?"_

"Yeah, Wrex?"

_"Nice legs."_

Wrex's image disappeared from the computer as I walked over to my dresser drawer.

"You do realize that Chakwas is going to be against you going down, right?" Garrus commented as he stood up from the chair.

"I know."

"So for the record, I want it stated that I tried to convince you to stay on Normandy."

"Noted."

"With that out of the way, I'm coming with you."

 

When we landed on Tuchanka, Grunt was waiting for us at the shuttle bunker.

"Shepard," Grunt said as he gripped me tightly. "Glad you didn't die from the giant worm."

"Thanks," I said as I patted him on the arm. "Where's Wrex and Grayve?"

"They are at the tomkah getting it prepared for departure. I am your escort."

"What intel do we have on Tali?"

"Not much, just the demands of Uvenk." Grunt growled. "Uvenk, I am going to disembowel him."

"Get in line." I hissed. "If he has hurt Tali in any way, I'm going to cut all four of his balls off and shove them up his ass."

"If Wrex doesn't beat you to it." Garrus added.

A few minutes later, I stepped in Urdnot's garage to see Grayve, Wrex, and Boltak standing in front of the tomkah with Urz sitting next to them.

"Shepard," Wrex said as he walked over to me. "You made it." He then paused. "You look awful. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"No one hurts my family and gets away with it, Wrex. You should know this by now."

Wrex nodded. "That's what I like about you, Shepard. Nothing keeps you down." Wrex then turned to Garrus. "Vakarian, I know we give each other a hard time, but I'm glad you are here."

"No one messes with our quarian and lives, right?"

Wrex laughed. "Right."

"Besides, no matter how much I give you hell, I'll always have your six, Wrex."

"This reminds me of the good old days." Wrex commented.

"Just like old times." Garrus smirked.

"Yeah, but this time, I'm driving." Wrex said.

 

"Watch your backs," Wrex said as we entered the Hallows. "It is forbidden to fight here, but take it from me, that's not always the case."

Two years ago, Wrex had told me about his father and the betrayal that had happened at the Hollows. Hopefully, history wouldn't repeat itself here, especially if the knife ended up in Wrex this time.

"Wrex," I pointed to a large door that opened from the other side of the room.

A half dozen krogan entered the room followed by Gatatog Uvenk. It took all my strength not to aim my pistol and shoot the krogan bastard.

"Commander Shepard, you live." Uvenk said as he approached me.

"Disappointed?" My tone wasn't nice.

Uvenk turned and looked at Grunt. "So your krantt took down a thresher maw. No one has done that in generations. Urdnot Wrex was the last."

"Don't make small talk, Uvenk." Wrex growled. "Where is Tali?"

Uvenk ignored Wrex as he took a step closer to Grunt.

"What do you want Uvenk?" Grunt growled.

"I wonder... you say you are pure? No alien meddling in your construction? Just Warlord Okeer?"

"What's your game, Uvenk?" I asked as I took a step next to Grunt. "You're stumbling."

"Grunt will command much respect now. His strength may be artificial, but it is a tolerable loophole."

"A what?" Grunt growled.

Uvenk folded his arms. "A reason to accept you. You are a mistake, but your potential could tip the current balance of the clans. Refuse Wrex's invitation and you will become one of the most powerful krogan in the galaxy."

"You spit on my father's name! On Urdnot's name! But now you stop ranting because I am strong?" Grunt took a step forward.

"Do you think this old fossil is going to lead the krogan to a better life?" Uvenk pointed at Wrex. "Gatatog and Weyrloc will join forces and defeat Urdnot. Why would you pick the losing side?"

"I am Urdnot, I will not join you!"

"Then join clan Urdnot under my rule," came a deep voice from the upper part of the Hallows. "Join us Grunt, and you'11 be a clan in name."

Wrex moaned. "Wreave."

I watched as Wreave, along with two more krogan, walked down the flight of stairs. My eyes widened as I saw Tali in between the two krogan, their hands roughly dragging her with them.

"Wreave, release the quarian right now." Wrex warned.

"I'm not here to talk to you, Wrex. Say another word, and she dies." Wreave said as he pointed to Tali.

"Shepard!" Tali cried.

I took a step forward but stopped as I felt Garrus's hands on my shoulder.

"I know you want to help her, Shepard. But taking action right now is going to make matters worse. Let Wrex handle this."

Wreave walked over and stood next to Uvenk. "Grunt, you will have restrictions of course. You would not be able to breed or serve on an alien ship. But you will be Clan Urdnot. Under my rule, we will become unstoppable. We will destroy the salarians, the turians, and anyone else who gets in our way." Wreave then looked at Garrus. "Wrex brought a turian to our homeland. An arch enemy of the krogan people. Do you honestly think he will be a great leader? Do you think that making friends with offworlders will bring revenge to those who have done us harm?"

Grunt looked at Wreave. "Why am I so special? What are you after?"

"Because we are on the verge. Either the krogan people will join greatness or we will accede to the dust of our ancestors. What do you want for the krogan people, Grunt?"

Grunt stayed silent for a moment. "You are a pretender." Grunt pointed. "Release the quarian, or feel the wrath of a true pure krogan."

Wreave growled. "Your head is valuable whether you're alive or-"

Just then Wrex roared and charged Wreave.

"Attack! Attack!" Wreave called out as he tried to push Wrex away.

Grunt laughed. "Time to play!"

The krogan on both sides roared, charging at each other. I quickly got out of the way as one of the krogan went charging right straight to Grayve. Luckily the krogans that were holding Tali had released her which gave me the opportunity to run and grab her.

"Move!" I yelled as I raced over to the partly destroyed krogan statue and hid behind it. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I think I have a couple of bruises, but I am alright." Tali let out a sigh. "Thank you, Shepard."

"Here," I handed Tali my pistol. "Stay low and see if you can pick them off one by one."

"What about you?"

"Miranda is always on my ass about me using my new abilities. This is as a good time as any to learn." I smiled.

 

The battle was over in ten minutes. I let out a sigh as I stood up from my hiding spot to see Wrex standing over Wreave's dead body.

"Wrex, what do you want us to do with them?" Grayve asked as he pointed to a few krogan who were still alive. Surprisingly, one of them was Uvenk.

Wrex walked over to the krogan. "Kneel," He ordered.

All of them except for Uvenk followed Wrex's orders. It wasn't until Grayve knocked Uvenk on his legs before he fell to the ground at Wrex's feet.

"You have not only dishonored your clan's name but what it means to be krogan." Wrex growled as he walked over to the first krogan who was on his knees. "What is your name, boy?"

"I am Weyrloc Kolvik."

"Weyrloc Guld was killed, and I offered you a home in Clan Urdnot. Why did you betray me? Why did you join Uvenk?"

"I did not join Uvenk," The krogan replied. "Urdnot Wreave promised me a bright future for not only the krogan people but for my family. Something Guld had never done."

"You are an idiot."

"I know."

"Do you wish to be a part of my clan?" Wrex asked.

"Yes, it is in my blood to be Clan Urdnot."

"You will have to undergo the Rite and earn your place in Clan Urdnot, Weyrloc Kolvik. But before you are bestowed that honor, you must beg forgiveness to whom you have wronged." Wrex took a step back and offered his hand to Tali. Tali was hesitant to take it, but she did.

Kolvik looked up to see Tali. He then lowered his head in shame. "I am sorry that I have wronged you, quarian. I-"

"You will address Little Empress by her given name." Wrex growled.

The krogan looked back at Tali. "If I may ask, what is your name?"

"Tali... Tali'Zorah."

"Tali'Zorah, I am sorry that I wronged you. Please, I ask that you may forgive me so that I can take the Rite of Passage and earn my honor again by joining Clan Urdnot."

Tali looked at Wrex and then at the krogan. "You promise to pledge your loyalty to Wrex and never betray him?"

"Yes, you have my word."

"Then I forgive you."

"Thank you," Kolvik bowed his head.

Wrex approached the next krogan. "And what is your name?"

"I am Gatatog Colraye."

 

Five minutes passed before Wrex finally made his way to Uvenk.

"What is your name?"

"You know who I am." Uvenk spat. "And I am not apologizing to this quarian. You have gone too far, Wrex. You will destroy the krogan people if you continue to follow this path."

"Does Gatatog Clan Leader Syak know you're here, Uvenk? Does he know that you had joined forces with my brother to take me down?"

"I did not." Came a deep voice from behind and I turned to see a large krogan almost as tall as Wrex, enter the Hallows. "You have dishonored our clan, Uvenk."

"Syak, this is-"

"Enough!" The krogan warlord pushed Wrex to the side and shoved his foot into Uvenk's chest, causing the krogan to land on his back. "Explain yourself!"

"Wrex is destroying everything we krogan stand for! He has no right to lead the krogan!"

"So you decided to dishonor Gatatog by your actions?"

"Syak, please. I-"

"I hereby remove Gatatog from your name." Syak growled. "You are no longer welcome in my clan." Syak then turned to Grunt. "You are Urdnot Grunt?"

"I am." Grunt said with a nod.

"What should I do with this clanless traitor, Urdnot Grunt?"

Grunt looked at Uvenk who was struggling to sit up. "Let him live with the disgrace of having no one." Grunt knelt down so that his face was close to Uvenk's. "My krantt is strong."

Syak looked at Wrex. "I will drop him in the Wastelands on my way back to Clan Gatatog." Then he looked at Tali. "I am sorry for what my clan has done to you, Tali'Zorah. You have been a great friend to not only Clan Urdnot, but of the krogan people. I am filled with shame as to what my clan has brought you."

"All is forgiven," Tali said with a nod.

Syak called for three of his men to lift Uvenk up.

"This is not over, Urdnot! I will have my revenge!" Uvenk said as he was dragged away.

"We should have killed him." Grayve said as we all watched Syak leave the Hallows with Uvenk.

"That would be the easy way out," Wrex replied. "Grunt was right to let him live. Being clanless is more dishonorable than an easy death."

 

"Sure you can't come with us, Wrex?" I asked as we entered the shuttle bunker.

"I wish I could, but I need to keep these shortsighted fools in line." Wrex then grabbed me by the arm and patted me on the back. "Shepard, my friend." He smiled. "Thank you for everything you have done."

"Aw, Wrexie..." I teased him and then gave him a gentle hug. "Good luck on the 'King of Tuchanka' thing. I know you can do it."

Urdnot's leader stayed quiet a moment longer before he shook his head. "I know you probably don't want to hear this. But, I need to say it. Garrus told me about what happened between you and Alenko."

I shrugged. "It's over and done with. I have Garrus now."

"I know, but that still doesn't change the fact that what he did to you was wrong. If Williams was alive, she probably would have punched him in the face."

"She probably would." I placed my hand on Wrex's forearm. "You're a dear friend, Urdnot Wrex. Thank you."

After saying goodbye to Wrex, I walked over to Grayve. "Thank you for everything," I shook his hand. "Keep the Big Guy out of trouble, will yah?"

Grayve laughed as he took my hand. "It's my job to keep him out of trouble. Good luck, Shepard. Go kick the Collectors in the quad for us."

I nodded as I turned and watched Tali saying goodbye to Wrex.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me." Tali said as she hugged him.

"Anything for you, Little Empress." Wrex grabbed Tali's hand. "And as I stated before, I want to meet this Kal'Reeger. I need to see if he is worthy enough for you to marry."

"Hah, she's not going to marry a quarian," Grayve said as he pushed Wrex aside and grabbed Tali's hand and kissed it. "Tuchankaberry is going to marry me."

Wrex shoved Grayve back and then escorted Tali to the Kodiak with Urz following behind. Then the large krogan warlord turned to Garrus.

"Don't get uglier, Sewage Bird. Shepard might dump you and come after me."

Garrus let out a chuckle. "No matter how ugly I get, Bridge Troll, I'll always be better looking than you."

I let out a small laugh as Wrex and Garrus patted each other on the back.

"Take care, Big Guy." I said to Wrex as the engines of the Kodiak began to rumble.

"Hunt well, Shepard."

 

 _"Officer Vakarian,"_ EDI called over the comm as we stepped off the Kodiak. _"You have a priority one message coming from the Citadel. It's from Executor Chellick."_

Garrus looked at me and then raced to the elevator. I'm guessing it had something to do with Fade and finding Sidonis.

_"Also, I wanted to report that Clan Urdnot has increased in strength after the destruction of Weyrloc Guld. Based on population profiles, Clan Urdnot has adopted surviving members of Weyrloc. Mostly women and children."_

"That's good news, EDI. Thank you," I smiled as I turned to Tali. "We should let Dr. Chakwas take a look at you. Those krogan could have caused more than just bruises on your arms."

"I'll be fine," Tali said with a smile. "I will put my emergency field up in a private area and do a self-exam. If I find anything out of the ordinary, I will go to the med bay."

I gave her an odd look and then nodded. "Alright,"

"Thanks again, Shepard." Tali said as we waited for the elevator. "For rescuing me and allowing Urz to come onboard Normandy."

"That's what family does, Tali. Although I was surprised that Miranda didn't flip her shit when she heard about Urz staying."

"I know!" Tali gasped at she petted Urz. "I think Mordin had something to do with it. I will have to thank him."

The doors to the elevator opened. "That sneaky salarian. He has a way of manipulating people to get what he wants." I paused. "Think that's why I love him."

"Special STG training perhaps?"

"That or it's just Mordin being Mordin."

The elevator stopped at Engineering and Tali stepped out. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Tali."

 _"Kate, can you see me in the Battery? I got some good news."_ Garrus asked over my OT comm. 

"On my way."

 

I entered the Main Battery a few minutes later to see my turian going back and forth between consoles.

"What's up?"

"Chellick informed me that he found Fade. We are to meet Captain Bailey, and he will set up a meeting as soon as we arrive on the Citadel." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "We're going to finally catch that turian bastard."

"Yes we are," I said as I placed my hand on his arm. "I'll have Joker set a course to the Citadel immediately. It shouldn't take us long to get there."

Garrus took off his visor, which was extremely rare and ran his hand across the outer edge of it. "When my men became a team, I carved their names into the side of my visor." He offered his visor to me, and I took it. I noticed all 11 names on it. Although Sedonis's name was scratched out. "Soon, they're going to be at peace."

"Are you even going to talk to Sidonis? Get his side of the story?" I asked as I handed his visor back.

"I don't want to hear his side." Garrus growled. "I know what he did. He was supposed to be a part of a team, a family. But he betrayed us all." Garrus clicked his visor back into place. "You humans have a saying. An eye for an eye, a life for a life. Well, that bastard owes me ten lives and I plan to collect."

"Are you sure that is how you want to play it?"

"I'm sure." Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"Hmmm, I've never seen you like this. It's... kinda hot." I smirked as I scooted between him and the console. "But do me a favor," I wrapped my arms around his cowl. "If you go through this, don't let it change who you are. I love you, and don't want to see you go down a dark path like I did."

Garrus chuckled as he placed his hands on my hips. "Don't worry; the only dark path I'll go 'down' is right here." Garrus purred as his talons trailed their way to my inner thighs.

 

"Joker, inform the crew that they have 48 hours of R&R." I said into the cockpit just before departing Normandy.

"Aye, Commander. Enjoy your stay on the Citadel. Don't get into too much trouble."

"I'm with these two," I pointed behind me at Garrus and Thane. "I highly doubt that."

"Thanks for tagging along," Garrus said to Thane as we climbed out of the shuttle that brought us over to deck 26. "I appreciate it."

"I am glad to be of help." Thane nodded. "Although I am surprised you had not asked someone like Tali'Zorah to join you."

"She's had it rough the past few days," Garrus said. "Besides, I don't think she would fully comprehend why I need to do this."

"I understand." 

"Come on," I said as I waved my hand. "Captain Bailey is waiting for us at the C-Sec office. Let's head over there and see what information he has on Fade."

Just as we entered customs to get to the security checkpoint, I heard the custom's officer arguing with the same turian that I had seen the last time we were here.

"I'm sorry, Sir. You'll have to wait for the next shuttle."

"What? You made me miss the last one!" The turian civilian yelled.

"You needed to go through security." The female customs officer replied.

"Why are you treating me like a criminal?"

"Because you tried to bring a 15 centimeter serrated blade on a public shuttle."

"You humans are all racist!"

When we got to the security checkpoint, Thane ran his hand along the glass wall. "You'd think Citadel Security would be the tightest in the galaxy."

"I know C-Sec too well to believe that's true." Garrus commented.

"I see no fewer than fourteen fatal flaws a skilled assassin could exploit. Eight of them existed when I was here ten years ago."

"Why am I not surprised?" Garrus sighed.

"Commander Shepard," Captain Bailey greeted me as we walked over to his desk at the C-Sec office. "Nice to see you again." He shook my hand.

"Likewise, Captain." I nodded. "I assume you know why we're here?"

"Chellick forwarded all the information I needed."

"What can you tell us about Fade?"

"He's been a thorn in the Network division's backside for the last year. He works for the Blue Suns."

"Where can we find him?" Garrus asked.

"If I knew that, he'd be in a cell." Bailey hit a few buttons on his computer. "However I can put you on the trail."

"There's a warehouse in the marketplace on level 26." Came a turian voice from behind me. "One of Fade's contacts will meet you there."

"Tylaris." I had to fight the urge not to hug him.

"Why hasn't C-Sec been able to catch this Fade?" Thane asked.

"Whoever he is, he's damn good at avoiding C-Sec. I think someone on the inside's feeding him information." Ty replied

"That or he's got access to our databases and comm channels. I don't know which is worse." Bailey sighed. "Hopefully, you can nail his ass."

"Oh, believe me, we will." Garrus growled.

"I guess we head to the warehouse." I nodded. "Thanks for the information, Bailey."

"Anytime. Good luck, Shepard."

Tylaris escorted us out of the C-Sec office. "If you need any backup, let me know. I have a team on standby."

"We will, thanks." I smiled as I patted Ty on the arm.

"We could be walking into a trap," Thane said as we made our way down to Level 26 of Zaketa Ward.

"Probably, but it doesn't matter," Garrus said. "One way or another, Sidonis dies today."

I waited for Garrus to pass me, then I turned to Thane.

"Do me a favor and watch his back. I have never seen him like this."

"Of course, Shepard. I have been down the path he is on," Thane said. "It's hard to make the right choices when so much anger and hatred consume you."

"I know that feeling all too well; still I am worried about him."

"There," Garrus pointed as we approached level 26. "The warehouse is over there." 

"Irasshaimase!" Yelled a human who was standing behind a Japanese ramen stand. "Noodle cups for only ten credits."

I made a mental note to myself to stop by before we left the Citadel. The noodles smelled delicious.

"There," Garrus pointed to a krogan as we entered the warehouse. "That could be our informer to finding Fade."

Just then another krogan appeared from behind one of the containers. He looked at us oddly.

"We're here to find out about Fade." I said. "We don't have to-"

"Look no further," a volus breathed as he stepped from behind a crate.

"You're Fade?" I lifted a brow. "You're not quite how I imagined you."

"Looks... can be deceiving. I heard you wanted to talk to me. So... which one of you wants to disappear?"

"I'd rather see you make someone reappear." Garrus said bluntly.

"Ah... that's not the service we provide." The volus lifted his finger.

Garrus grabbed his assault rifle and aimed it at the volus. "Make an exception, just this once."

"What? I..." The volus turned to the krogan. "Don't just stand there, shoot them! Shoot them you lumbering mountains!!"

With a quick flash, Thane had a pistol to one of the krogan's head. "I suggest you rethink that order."

The two krogan looked at each other, shrugged and then walked away.

"What? No!" Yelled Fade. "You morons get back here. You're not getting paid for this!" Then he sighed. "What's the point of hiring protection... if they won't protect you?"

"Now, as I was saying?" Garrus said as he aimed his pistol back at the volus. "I'm here to find a client of yours. Start talking."

"Wait," The volus cried out. "I'm not Fade! I just work for him. Sort of. He sent me to take his place."

"Then maybe you would like to tell us where to find him?" Garrus growled as he took a step closer to the volus.

"Yes. Of course. He's in the factory district... works out of the old prefab foundry."

"I know the place," Garrus said as he turned to me. "They do a lot of ship maintenance there."

The volus nodded. "Yeah... and he's got a lot of mercs too. Blue Suns. Harkin thinks they're protecting him."

"Wait, did you just say Harkin? What does that bastard have anything to do with this?" I growled.

"Harkin is Fade." The volus said.

"What?" I gasped.

"Well... he got fired from C-Sec right after the geth attacked the Citadel. He used his knowledge of C-Sec and their systems to help a few people disappear. Then he made himself disappear, and Fade was born. So to speak."

"Interesting," Garrus said as he looked at me. "Chellick told me he lost all feeds on him right after you were killed. Still, it changes nothing. We need to find him before we can get to Sidonis."

"Let's go pay Harkin a visit." I smirked.

"Uh, can I go now?" The volus asked.

"Sure," Garrus looked down at the volus. "But if we don't find Harkin, I'll be back for you."

"Oh... good." The volus sighed as he made his way out a door on the far right side of the warehouse.

"Should we contact Ty for backup?" I asked as we left the warehouse. "There could be a lot of Blue Suns waiting for us."

"No," Garrus said sternly. "I want it to be just us. No offense to Tylaris, but I don't want C-Sec getting in my way."

"Alright." I said as Garrus walked ahead of me. I turned to Thane. "This could get ugly."

 

We landed in the factory district of the Citadel thirty minutes later with five Blue Suns to greet us.

"Do you think they will just let us talk to Harkin?" I asked.

"Intruders! Shoot them!" Yelled a Blue Suns merc as he aimed his pistol at the cab car.

"I guess not."

After we had defeated the mercs, a door opened to reveal our target.

"What the hell are you idiots doing out here. We need to-" Harkin stopped in mid-sentence. "Shepard?"

"Harkin... or should I say Fade? We need to talk."

Harkin quickly looked at the Blue Suns that were behind him. "What are you just standing around for? Stop them! Stop them!"

Harkin raced out of the room as the Suns began to shoot at us.

"Run all you want, Harkin. We'll find you!" Garrus shouted as he took cover.

It was only a matter of seconds before the three Blue Sun mercs fell dead to the ground. As Thane did a quick prayer for them, Garrus and I made our way to the door.

"It's locked." Garrus growled as he pounded on the door.

"I still have that hacking program EDI gave me when I was on Omega. Give me a second... there."

"I'm coming for you, Harkin!" Garrus yelled as he ran into the adjacent room with Thane and I right on his heels.

The room led us to a fantastic view of the shipping yard.

"This place looks pretty big," I turned to look at Garrus. "Might be difficult to find Harkin."

"I don't care how long it takes, we will find him."

"Shepard, a computer terminal." Thane said as he pointed to a desk just to the right of us. "Could give us information on what this Harkin is up to."

Just then, a crate to the left of us opened, revealing five LOKI mechs.

"Seems like Harkin is wanting to keep us distracted. You and Garrus take those things out while I try to access the computer."

I jumped over the desk and took cover as I grabbed the terminal and placed it on my lap. After spending a few seconds hacking the system, thanks to EDI's program, I managed to get some files on illegal red sand deals and some slave trades. I ran my OT over the terminal to copy the information just as Thane said it was clear.

"Nothing on finding Sidonis, but Harkin is dealing with red sand and slavers." I said as we made our way through some supply crates. "Hopefully, it's enough for Bailey to arrest him."

"If I don't kill him first." Garrus growled.

"Incoming intruders! Take them out!" I heard a voice shouting in the distance.

"Making contact." Thane said as he aimed his sniper rifle.

"Impressive." Garrus complimented as he used Concussive Shot on a merc and then shot him with his assault rifle.

"Keep pushing forward." I ordered.

 

"Looks like the coast is clear, Shepard." Thane reported as the last Blue Suns merc fell dead to the floor three minutes later.

"Harkin's in here somewhere. I can smell him." Garrus growled as we made our way through the shipment yard.

"Don't worry, Garrus. We'll find him and-" I winced as my shields went down, causing me to take a step back. "Damn!"

"Sniper!" Thane warned as we took cover. "Shepard, are you hurt?"

"No, but it will take me a few minutes to get my shields up."

I watched as Garrus grabbed his sniper rifle and ran off ahead.

"Garrus!" I yelled as I took a step forward. "Damn it, Vakarian! Get your ass back here before you-" It was too late, he was already gone.

"I'll go after him," Thane said as he looked at me. "Stay safe until your shields regenerate."

I let out a growl. "He is so god damn focused on getting Harkin, he isn't thinking!"

"Revenge blinds us all, Shepard." Thane placed his hand on my shoulder before running off after Garrus.

Once my shields were at 50%, I followed the trail of Garrus and Thane. It wasn't long before I heard Thane say "Easy shot."

Garrus stepped over the body of a Blue Suns merc and to a locked door. "Harkin thinks he can hide, but he has another thing coming."

"Thane, can you give us a minute?" I asked. Thane nodded his head and made his way over to a computer terminal as I took a step closer to Garrus. "Garbear, I know you want to avenge your friends, but you need to slow down."

"We don't have time to slow down!"

"Garrus, I was just shot, and you ran off without even asking if I was okay. I have never seen you like this!"

"I knew you would be okay."

"You sound just like Liara did back on Illium."

Garrus let out a sigh as he turned to me. "You're right; I should have asked. I'm sorry," He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "It's just; I can't let Harkin get away. If he knows why I am here, he might warn Sidonis. And- I can't just let that happen."

"I know," I ran my hand over Garrus's scarred cheek. "But if we continue to rush through this, something bad is going to happen."

Garrus nodded. "You're right; we need to pace ourselves." He paused. "Are you alright?"

I smiled. "I'm fine, although I am still mad at you for leaving me." I teased as I pulled my hands out of his. "But I'm sure you can find ways to get back on my good side." I then winked.

I opened the door to the next section of the shipping yard and stepped in. My eyes widened as I saw shipment arms dropping at least a dozen LOKI mechs.

"Looks like this Harkin is paranoid." Thane said as we took cover. "I am guessing you two have a past?"

"We did," Garrus said as he took out a mech. "He was a pain in the ass back when I was working with C-Sec. Always goofing off, never cared about the law. Letting low life’s get away with criminal activity. Once he even blamed Chellick and me for screwing up a red sand bust."

After spending a few minutes fighting a YMIR mech, we made our way through another section of the shipment yard.

"We're getting close." Garrus said as we entered a small control room. "Let's see if we can get these blast shield doors open. Maybe it can give us a better view of where Harkin might be hiding."

"Good idea."

Garrus ran his OT over the computer terminal. A beep echoed in the room as the blast doors opened to reveal another large shipment yard. "What the hell are you up to, Harkin?" Garrus growled as we saw at least a half-dozen LOKI mechs deactivated.

"He's getting ready for us." I said.

"There," Thane pointed. "He's across the yard in another control room."

"So, Harkin's gone completely bad." I said as I placed my hands on the control console.

"And I am in no mood for his games. If he doesn't cooperate, I'll beat him within an inch of his pathetic life." Garrus threatened.

I lifted a brow as I looked over at my turian. "Are you okay?"

"No," Garrus admitted. "We need to get to that bastard before he warns Sidonis."

"So what's the plan after we get Harkin?" I asked.

"Well, he's a real criminal now. Working with the Blue Suns, selling red sand and getting into the slavery business. I should just shoot him on sight."

"Agreed, but we need him alive." I stated.

Thane looked at Garrus. "I know skills that can cause just enough pain to loosen his tongue if you wish."

Garrus snorted. "Harkin's a coward. He'll talk long before any of us can really hurt him. Come on, let's see what that bastard has in store for us."

"I'm guessing it's not good." I commented as we made our way out of the control room and down a ramp to the main floor of the shipment yard.

 _"Commander, I advise caution."_ EDI voiced over our radios. _"I have patched into the warehouse scanners. The crates in the transport carriers overhead are rigged to explode when dropped."_

"Thanks for the warning, EDI." I said as a group of Blue Suns appeared on our left. "Let's take them out."

Thane and I took out the Blue Suns as Garrus used his overload on the LOKI mechs that were making their way towards us.

 _"Walk away, Garrus."_ Harkin's voice echoed over an intercom. _"Or this is going to get ugly."_

Garrus ignored Harkin's remark as we continued to push our way to the control room.

"Crap!" Garrus said as he pointed. "Two heavy mechs coming our way!"

I pulled out the Arc Projector. "You and Thane work on the left one, I got right."

It was only a matter of minutes before Thane grabbed me and pulled me behind a shipping crate. The two mechs fell to the ground, then exploded into hundreds of pieces.

"Shepard, you and Thane go to the left side of the control room. I'll take the right; maybe we can cut him off before he escapes." Garrus said.

"Right," I nodded as I patted Thane on the arm before making our way up to the control room.

After quickly destroying two LOKI Mechs, Thane and I entered the room. Harkin let out a growl.

"Do you really think you could take me down, Shepard?" Harkin smirked. "You were close, but not close enough!" Harkin then turned around only to be punched in the face by Garrus.

"Ahhhh, my nose!" Harkin cried as Garrus grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"So, Fade... couldn't make yourself disappear, huh?" Garrus smirked.

Harkin wiped the blood that was coming from his nose. "Whaddaya want from me, Vakarian?"

"I'm looking for someone, and you're going to help me find him."

"Well, I guess we both have something the other one wants." Harkin glared.

Garrus flicked his mandibles and then punched Harkin in the stomach, causing the ex C-Sec officer to fall on his knees.

"I'm not here to make a deal with you, Harkin!"

"Maybe you should tell us what we want to know." I warned.

Harkin stood up and looked at me. "Sorry, Princess. I don't have anything to say to anyone of you."

I glared at Harkin before walking up to him and aiming my pistol at his genitals.

"Call me Princess again, and I'll make sure you become one."

Harkin covered his crotch with his hands. "Oh come on, Shepard. It's just like the old days, right?"

Garrus took a step back and aimed his rifle at Harkin. "You helped a friend of mine disappear. I need to find him. His name is Sedonis. He's a Turian that came from Omega."

Harkin let out a growl. "I know who he is and I'm not telling you squat."

I let out a sigh. "Harkin, this doesn't have to be hard. Tell us what we want to know, and I promise I won't shoot you between the legs."

"Fuck you; I don't give out client information. It's bad for business."

"Garrus, may I?" Thane asked as he walked up to me.

Garrus shrugged and then nodded.

"What... what are you doing?" Harkin asked as he took a step back and hit the wall.

"I am going to give you the count of ten to tell Garrus what he wants to know. 1..." Thane jumped at Harkin and quickly hit a pressure point of Harkin.

"Argh!" Harkin yelled as his left arm went dead to his side.

"2..." Thane hit the other arm. "3..." Harkin fell to the ground in pain. "4..."

"Alright, I'll talk... I'll talk!" Harkin cried out. After Thane re-hit the pressure points, Harkin carefully stood and held his right arm that was quite limp. "Fuck, Garrus, the Terminus really changed you, huh?"

"You can say that. Now arrange the meeting!"

Harkin limped his way over to a nearby console. "Yeah, it's me. There's a chance your identity may be compromised... That's why I'm calling. I'm sending an agent. Where do you want to meet?" There was a pause. "All right. He'll be there... Don't worry; I've got it covered." Harkin then shook his head as he turned to us. "It's all taken care of. He wants to meet you in front of Orbital Lounge in two hours. So if our business is done, I'll be going."

"I don't think so," Garrus said as he grabbed Harkin by the shirt. "You're a criminal now, Harkin. It's time for you to pay."

"So what... you're just going to kill me? That's not your style, Garrus." Harkin gasped.

"Kill you? No. However I don't mind slowing you down a little until C-Sec gets here."

Garrus aimed his rifle and shot Harkin in the leg, causing the ex C-Sec officer to fall to the ground.

"Bastard!" Harkin yelled.

"Be thankful that it was him and not me." I growled. "I wouldn't have shot you in the leg."

"Sidonis better be there," Garrus said as we made our way to the exit. "Or I'll come back and finish the job."

As we walked away, I ran my hand over my OT and contacted Bailey to tell him the whereabouts of 'Fade'.

 

"How are we going to lure Sidonis back here?" I asked Garrus as we entered the back alley between the Orbital Lounge and another restaurant.

"Harkin said the contact was going to be male," Thane said. "So I suggest I make contact with him first."

"Good idea," Garrus nodded. "Thanks for helping me with this, both of you. Not sure I can do this without you."

"It's almost time; I'll scope the area. I'll meet you here with him as soon as I am able."

As Thane disappeared, I grabbed Garrus's hand. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"You're not trying to talk me out of this, are you?" Garrus let out a sigh. "What would you do if someone betrayed you? Betrayed your friends and family?"

"Someone did betray me, Garrus. And to this day, I wish them all dead."

Garrus nodded. "The batarians."

"If I tried to talk you out of it, or try to stop you, I would be a hypocrite. Sometimes we need to take justice into our own hands."

"You know, before Omega, I would have just let C-Sec or any other authorities deal with Sidonis. But it really wouldn't be justice would it? Nobody else knows what he's done. Nobody else cares what happened to those ten people who were my family for almost two years."

"Are you going to let him try to explain his side, first?" I asked.

"I don't care what his reasons were." Garrus let go of my hands and began to pace. "I've always hated injustice, Kate. The thought of him sitting in his new house with his new identity, it turns my stomach. Why should he go on living while ten good people lie in unmarked graves?"

"You're right, but hopefully hearing his side of the story can give you some kind of extra closure." I looked at my OT. "Thane should be here with Sidonis any minute. You better hide in the shadows if you want to surprise him."

"Right," Garrus nodded, then placed a kiss on my forehead. "Thank you for understanding."

About five minutes past before Thane appeared with Sidonis in tow.

"What kind of trick is this? I don't think-" The turian stopped as he saw me standing with my arms crossed. "Who the hell are you? What's going on here?"

"Before I answer your question, Sidonis, you're going to answer mine." I growled.

"Don't ever say that name aloud." The turian growled. "And I don't have to answer any of your questions. I need to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere." Garrus said as he stepped out of the shadows with his assault rifle aimed at Sidonis.

"G... Garrus?" He then fell to his knees. "Spirits, please... please no." The turian folded his hands. "Please, Garrus. I didn't have a choice; I had to do it."

"Everyone has a choice." Garrus growled.

"Tarak threatened me, told me he'd kill me if I didn't help. What was I supposed to do?"

"You're a damn coward, Lantar!" Garrus said as he took another step forward.

"Don't you think I don't know that? I betrayed you all to save myself and it still haunts me to this day. They died because of me, and I have to live with that." Sidonis lowered his head. "I wake up every night, sick- and sweating. Each of their faces staring at me... accusing me. I'm already a dead man. I don't sleep. Food has no taste. "

"You're a damn liar!" Garrus growled. "And even if I did believe you, there is no way I'm going to let you get away with what you have done."

"Garrus," Sidonis gulped. "Please..."

Garrus tilted his gun up. "Stand up."

Sidonis shakingly stood. "I beg you, don't do this."

"An eye for an eye." Garrus took a step back and then he shot Sidonis in the right arm, causing the turian to cry out in pain. "Salana," Garrus shot Sidonis in the left arm. "Asot," Right shoulder. "Ilan," Left shoulder. "Slarn," Right leg. "Zoal'Jeeras,"

"Garrus," Sidonis fell to the ground, blue blood oozing from his body. "Please."

"Xander... Martin... Edward... Ben..." Garrus towered over Sedonis, who was gasping for breath. "Lias." Garrus then shot Sidonis in the head.

Garrus looked at the dead turian for a moment before he threw his rifle on the ground and went over to sit on a nearby bench. I looked at Thane, telling him to keep watch as I walked over to Garrus and sat down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just." He sighed. "I can't believe it's over. They can finally rest easily with the Spirits."

I grabbed his hand and placed my head on his shoulder. "Yes, they can."

 

"Commander Shepard," Bailey called my name as we walked through C-Sec security to head to the Presidium. "Just thought you would like to know that we caught Harkin. I guess you really did nail his ass. Thanks."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah, he's in holding cell 3. Damn traitorous bastard."

"Hopefully, he won't be a thorn in your side anymore." Then my eyes lit up. "Oh before I forget, I have information on all of Fade's dealings with the Blue Suns, batarian slavers, and red sand dealers on my OT."

"Wow," Bailey said as he handed me a chit to download. "This will put him away for life. You just did C-Sec, and probably the whole galaxy, a huge favor. Thanks, Shepard."

"Anytime. Speaking of favors, you're going to find a dead turian in the back alley of the Orbital Lounge in the Tayseri Ward. You are not to proceed with an investigation, Spectre orders."

Bailey looked at me oddly for a moment and then nodded. "Done. Say, a few of the officers are going down to the Alien Water Hole after shift to get some drinks. Would you care to join us?"

I looked at Garrus and Thane. "What do you two think?"

"I could use a drink." Garrus nodded.

"What time, Captain?" I asked Bailey.

"2200, bring anyone you like."

"We will meet you there."

 

The time was 1800 when we finally made our way back to Normandy. As Garrus and Thane made their way down to the crew deck, I poked my head into the cockpit to see Aiden sitting in the pilot chair running his hands over the console.

"Alright, one more game. This time, I'm going to beat you."

_"There is a 2.008% probability that you will defeat me, Mr. Moore."_

"I'll take that chance."

_"Very well."_

I watched as EDI's blue holographic ball turned into a chess game. It didn't take long before Aiden let out a curse.

"Damn it, EDI."

_"Checkmate. I win."_

He threw up his hands and leaned back in his chair. I smiled as I shook my head, and then headed to the CIC.

"Shepard, welcome back." Kelly said. "I just came down from feeding your fish."

"Thank you." I nodded. "Is there anything I should know before I change and make my rounds?"

"Nothing at the moment, Commander. Except for the, well you know."

I smiled. "I'll read them as soon as I am able. Thanks, Kelly."

After I had changed out of my armor, I headed for the lab. I hadn't had the chance to talk with Mordin since departing Tuchanka and wanted to see how he was doing.

"Mordin," I smiled as I entered the lab to see him working on some experiment. "How are you doing?"

"Shepard. Glad you're here." Mordin said as he walked over to me. "Wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Didn't know you were hit. Thresher maw acid deadly to humanoids." He took a deep breath. "My fault for not seeing it."

"It's okay," I said as I patted him on the shoulder. "Neither Garrus nor I noticed it either." I pushed him towards his desk so we both could sit down. "Do you have time to talk? I was curious to see how you were doing after Tuchanka."

Mordin let out a sigh. "Still hard to believe Maelon betrayed me. Betrayed my work. Disgusted by his actions." Mordin sucked in a breath. "Proud of his nerve, though. Always thought he lacked backbone."

"Where do you think he will go?"

"Don't know. Hope he finds something new. Better goal, better purpose. Fewer tortured tests."

"And you're at peace?"

"Yes. Can't change what happened. Life continues. Back to mission, back to work. Become like Maelon otherwise."

"I don't think I could really be at peace if this had happened to me." I commented.

"Salarian emotional processing faster than other species. Has to be. Short-lived culture. Can't spend time reminiscing."

"So you don't feel bad at all for what happened on Tuchanka?"

"Yes, correct. Now, at least." Mordin shrugged as he grabbed a pad from across the desk. "Stages of grief. Loss, anger, rationalization. Dealt with it. Most issues settled on Tuchanka."

"What about Maelon though? He didn't seem like he processed his emotional response. He was obsessed with the genophage."

"True. Didn't mean to imply that salarians were healthier emotionally. Can still make wrong choices, bad decisions from grief, anger, guilt." Mordin sucked in a breath. "Maelon couldn’t accept feelings, made decision, executed. Probably before I left Omega." He paused. "Wish I'd seen it." Mordin turned to me. "But working on genophage. Working with my team. Best years of my life. Wake up with ideas. Talk over breakfast. Experiments all morning. Statistical analysis in afternoon. Run new simulations during dinner, set data runs to cook overnight. Laughter. Ego. Argument. Passion. Galaxy's biggest problem, massive resources thrown at us. Got anything we wanted."

"Do you keep in touch with your old team members?"

"All changed with deployment. Made test drop on isolated krogan clan. Hit rest of Tuchanka when results were positive. End of project. Separate ways. Watching it end, watching births rates drop. Personal. Private. Not appropriate for team." Mordin paused. "Only stayed in contact with Padok Wiks. Brother-in-law."

"Sounds like you were pretty important. How'd you go from that to running a clinic on Omega?"

Mordin took a sip of his tea. "Wanted to heal people. Proper use of last decade. Something easy. No ethical concerns. Understand rationale for modified genophage. Right choice." He sighed. "Still hard to sleep some nights."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I think at some point in all our lives; we're in that same boat. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"Can't change the past, Shepard. What's done is done. Only thing to do is move forward."

"You're right," I said with a smile. "Hopefully someday, with the help of Maelon's data, we can cure the genophage."

"Yes, perhaps even improve. Taught Maelon everything he knows. Didn't teach him everything I knew."

I patted the salarian on the back and stood up from my chair. "Garrus and I are heading to the Citadel in a few hours to grab a drink with some friends. Do you want to join us?"

"Can't. Running tests to determine how scale-itch got onto Normandy. Sexually transmitted disease. Only carried by varren. Implications unpleasant." My eyes widened as the thought sunk in my mind. Mordin then let out a small chuckle. "Joke, Shepard. But, serious about running tests. Need to borrow Urz."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I think you work too much, Mordin. You really should take a day off and relax."

"Running tests. Very relaxing." Mordin said as he walked over to his computer terminal. "Enjoy your evening, Shepard."

I shook my head and smiled. "You too, Mordin."


	27. Stolen Memories of a Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard goes undercover with Zaeed as they try to take back something that was stolen from Kasumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this is a little late than normal, RL has been hectic!! :)  
> Enjoy the new chapter with Kasumi, I really had a great time writing this. 
> 
> ~Bel

After speaking with Mordin, I made my way to deck three. I hadn't had the chance to talk with the crew these past few days. This was an excellent opportunity to do so before meeting Bailey at the Alien Watering Hole. 

Just as I walked off the elevator, I came face to face with Normandy's eldest crewmember.

"Samara," I smiled as I took a step to the side. "How are you?"

"I am well," Samara said with a nod.

"Where are you off to this fine evening?"

"Mr. Massani has invited me to the Citadel for a drink."

"Really?"

"Yes, I enjoy his company."

"You do realize he is a merc? A gun for hire?"

Samara smiled. "As you are a Spectre, a 'gun for hire' for the Council?"

"Touché, dear madam," I smiled. "Enjoy your evening."

"To you as well," Samara said as she entered the elevator.

I walked passed Life Support and poked my head into the lounge. "Kas?"

"Here, Shep." Kasumi's voice said. "I'm glad you came by, we have a few things to talk about."

"We do?" I asked as I stepped fully into the lounge to see my thief sitting on a barstool.

"Yes, it's about that dress I got you."

"Dress?"

Kasumi turned, so she was facing me. "You know, for what we talked about when we first met."

"So it's time?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Alright, give me the rundown."

Kasumi got up from the stool and walked over to the couch and threw me a data pad. "You will go undercover as Commander Allison Gunn. You run a small but talented band of mercs out in the Terminus Systems. Precisely the type of person Hock respects. I took the liberty of giving you a reputation, papers, witnesses and an article in Badass Weekly." Kasumi winked.

"And what kind of man is this Donovan Hock?"

"Hock's a weapons dealer and smuggler. Rich, charismatic, willing to crack open a man's skull to get at the neural implants inside. Other than that, he's not so bad. Just don't start talking business with him, and you'll be fine."

"And he killed your partner?"

Kasumi lowered her head. "Yes, Keiji." There was a pause. "Hock killed him to get his graybox."

"Why does he want it?"

"Keiji discovered a secret that was quite dangerous. He didn't tell me anything, but I know it has something to do with the Council."

"And tell me again why I'm wearing a dress?"

"You'd look really out of place at a society party in armor, don't you think?" Kasumi smiled. "Don't worry, Shep, I'll be wearing a dress too."

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"Not far," Kasumi said as she sat on the edge of the couch. "We're going to Bekenstien, in the Boltzmann system. Our friend, Hock, is throwing a party for any well-known mercs and closest friends. I'm guessing there won’t be more than a couple of dozen of the worst liars, cheaters, and mass murderers you'll ever want to meet. And all are bringing gifts as tribute to the man himself."

"Question," I raised my finger. "What if one of the mercs recognizes me?"

"You're dead, Shep. You're the least of their worries right now. Besides, you've changed. Longer hair, bluer eyes... they won't even know it's you."

"Let's hope not." I snorted. "So what's our tribute to Hock?"

"A lovely statue of your old friend, Saren Arterius. It's rendered with loving detail and will be filled to the brim with our weapons and armor."

"Why on earth would we pay tribute with a statue of Saren?" I lifted a brow.

"Hock actually knew the late Spectre and admired him for the bravery of what he tried to do." Kasumi shrugged. "I guess everyone is a fanboy of someone." 

"I guess, but I don't like the fact that I'm going in without a weapon," I stated.

"You can keep your pistol, as long as it's concealed. They won't hassle you over a sidearm."

I looked at Kasumi for a moment. "You've really worked hard on this. Keiji must have meant a lot to you."

"Was I that obvious?" Kasumi asked with a sad smile. "His graybox holds a lot of priceless, personal memories. It's all that remains of who he was." Kasumi jumped up from the couch. "Hock has no right to take that from me."

"We'll find it, I promise."

Kasumi smiled. "Thanks, Shep. I knew I could count on you. Mr. O'Brien has volunteered his R&R time to fly us there."

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"We'll meet up at the Kodiak; 0400. I know it's short notice, but-"

"I understand; I'll be there. Say, Garrus and I are going to the Citadel to grab a few drinks. You wanna come?"

"No thank you," Kasumi said as she reached for a data pad. "I've got my personal bar here. Besides, I want to go through the plan again. This has to be perfect for it to work."

"Alright, I will see you in a few hours," I said as I walked out of the lounge and into Life Support. I saw Thane sitting in a chair meditating. Just as I was about to turn to leave, his voice stopped me.

"Shepard," His voice was quiet. "Did you need something?"

I turned to look at him. "I- just wanted to talk. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You're not disturbing me. Please, sit." Thane said as he offered the chair across from him.

"Thanks," I smiled as I sat down. "Are you going to the bar tonight?"

"No, I wish to remain here and meditate on today's events."

"I understand," I then leaned to him. "I wanted to say thank you for helping Garrus today. I know it meant a lot to him."

"Of course."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"What made you want to become an assassin?"

"I was asked to become one. The hanar trained my body for this role since I was six years old."

My eyes widened. "You've been killing since you were six?" 

"Of course not," Thane said as he squinted his face. “I didn't make my first kill until I was twelve."

"Well that's a relief... somewhat," I stated.

"The hanar were training me. I was not to be used and thrown away. I was an investment."

"You were a child, Thane. Not an investment!" I growled.

Thane lifted up his hands in surrender. "I've given you the wrong idea. They valued me. Yes, as a resource, but also as a person. They... regretted their need for me."

I looked at Thane for a moment. "But why would the hanar need assassins? The only thing I noticed about them is that they're excessively polite and are anal about worshiping the Protheans."

"Every species needs assassins, Shepard. The hanar have a strong grip and intrinsic toxins. But have you ever seen one move quickly outside of water, or fire a gun?"

"Besides Blasto?" Thane tilted his head, and I sighed. "Sorry, that was a joke."

"The hanar are only unusual in that they need other species to make the killing for them."

I folded my arms and leaned in the chair. "And were your parents okay with all this? I'm going to assume the hanar didn't just kidnap you."

"The agreement was made under the Compact. It was an honor for our family."

"The Compact?" I lifted a brow.

Thane stood up from his chair and walked over to the window that had a good view of the engine core. "We live on the hanar homeworld because they rescued us, well some of us, from extinction. We owe them our lives. This is the Compact."

"So they need you to fight for them because they're weak out here?"

"Yes. But if you could see them in the Encompassing, the oceans of Kahje, you would see them differently." Just then Thane's eyes turned pure black, and he began to talk fast. Something I have never seen him do. "A stream of silver in the dark. Looping, diving. So quick the eye can't follow. Laughter like squeals of a child vibrates in water. They fly over the black of the seabed like birds plumed with the lights of heaven." Thane closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked at me. "I apologize, I lost myself in memory."

"What happened? What was that?"

"Drell have perfect memories. We can relive any moment in our lives with perfect clarity. It's difficult to control at times. Some of us disappear into... let's just call it solipsism."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"When a memory feels as real as life, it's as valid as life. Thinking about a moment brings back the smell of cut grass, the warmth of another's hand on yours, the taste of another's tongue in your mouth."

"So it can be erotic at times?"

"Yes. Wouldn't you rather lose yourself in such a memory than spend the night alone, staring at walls of metal and plastic?"

"Well yes, but what about the bad memories? Isn't there a risk that you could lose yourself with those as well?"

"Of course. Remembering the times I've taken bullets is- unpleasant. But I can look at my knee and see it's not shattered. The memories that are hard to escape are those of despair."

"And you can remember everything that happened in your life?"

"Nearly. I expect if we remembered the birth trauma, we'd never recover from it."

"You mentioned earlier that the drell were going extinct. Can you tell me more about what happened?"

"It was overpopulation. That must sound trite to you. Humans had developed mass effect drive before the problem became acute. But our homeworld, Rakhana, had few resources. We hadn't even developed fusion power when the soil began to fail from overuse of pollution. The hanar found us a century ago. They sent hundreds of ships and evacuated thousands of us. Billions more had to be left behind."

"What's the state of Rakhana now?" I asked.

"Do you read your philosophers? A man named Thomas Hobbes? 'When all the world is overcharged with inhabitants, then the last remedy of all is war, which provideth for every man, by victory or death.' As Rakhana died around them, my people slaughtered each other for mouthfuls of water. Crumbs of food."

"Thane," I frowned. "I am sorry."

Thane closed his eyes. "There is nothing to be sorry about, Shepard. Despite the unpopularity of the hanar, they saved us. And for that, I am eternally grateful."

"And that is why you signed up for the Compact?"

"Yes."

"But you don't kill for the hanar anymore. You're freelance. What changed?"

Thane sat back down in his chair. "I was asleep for a long time. I paid no attention to what my body was asked to do. But then-" Thane's eyes went black again. "Laser dot trembles on the skull. One finger-twitch, he dies. Then the smell of spice on the spring wind. Sunset colored eyes were defiant in the scope. The laser dances away." Thane sucked in a breath. "My apologies, I lost myself in memory again."

"Was that one of your assassinations?" I asked.

"I don't wish to discuss it now, Shepard," Thane said sadly. "Perhaps another time."

"That's okay; you look tired. You should get some rest." I stood from my chair and placed my hand on his shoulder. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you. And Shepard," He turned to me. "About Garrus, he might look like he's okay on the outside, but..." Thane didn't need to finish.

"I know," I sighed. "I know."

 

The Alien Water Hole was exactly like how I remembered with the exception of a few more neon lights. When Garrus and I walked in, I noticed Bailey right away sitting at a large table with a few more officers.

"Shepard!" Bailey called out as I approached the table. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks for the invite." I nodded as I shook his hand.

"Let me introduce you to the kids." Bailey laughed. "This is Michaels, Green, Lang, Okuma, Smith, and you already know Andryk."

I couldn't help but stare at Officer Lang. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it until he began to speak.

"Commander Shepard? It's me... Eddie. Eddie Lang!"

"Oh, my!" I let out a gasp as I shook his hand. "I didn't even recognize you! You look great, Eddie!"

"Thanks, Commander. I've lost over 75 pounds." He then looked at me. "You've changed too."

"I have."

"Well it's great to see you. And you too, Sir." Eddie saluted Garrus.

"Likewise. Congrats on your promotion, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir," Eddie said before he went back to mingling with the other officers.

Ty approached me and reached out his arms to engulf me in a giant hug.

"Kate, I am glad you came."

"It's time like these that are important," I said after I hugged him. "You never know when this will be the last one."

"Agreed," Ty said and then looked at Garrus. "Sir, an honor to have you here as well." He then looked around the bar. "Just like old times."

"Indeed."

"I never got the chance to tell both of you how sorry I am for the death of Ashley Williams. From what I remember, she was a spirited being."

"She was," I smiled.

"Commander Shepard?" 

I turned to see a female C-Sec officer standing behind me. Bailey had introduced her as Officer Green.

"Hello," I said with a nod.

The woman smiled. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

I looked at her for a moment and then frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't."

"It's me, Jenna. You helped me two years ago in Chora's Den?"

I blinked. "No, that can't be."

Jenna laughed. "It's true; I'm me."

"I thought Chellick got you out of the whole C-Sec business." I turned to Garrus. "Remind me to kill him later."

Jenna laughed. "I'm actually a C-Sec officer working at dispatch. After what had happened at Chora's Den, I wanted to do something better with my life. So I talked with Decian and after about two months of constant nagging, he sent me to the academy."

"That and the fact she's sleeping with the boss." Ty laughed and then winced as Jenna punched him.

"Wait, you and Chellick are together?"

"They've been together for almost a year now." Garrus confirmed. "But to be fair, I didn't hear about it until Li told me about five months ago."

"Are you talking about me behind my back again, Vakarian?"

I turned and saw Exector Decian Chellick.

"Chellick," I smiled as I offered my hand.

"Commander, it's great to see you." Chellick announced. "I'm glad the news from the last two years was a lie." He then looked at Garrus. "Heard about Harkin, thanks for bringing that bastard down."

"I should have killed him," Garrus growled.

"I appreciate that you didn't. A dead body involves more paperwork."

Jenna grabbed Chellick by the hand and pulled him. "Before you get drunk off your ass, come dance with me."

"Babe, you know-"

"Come on!" Jenna laughed a she pulled the exector to the dance floor.

"You know, I never thought Chellick to be a 'settle down' kinda... turian," I said.

"Neither did I," Garrus commented, then wrapped his arm around my waist. "But, I didn't think I was either."

After about two hours of drinking, dancing, and singing some karaoke, Tylaris approached me. "Can I steal you for a second?"

"Of course," I smiled as he brought me over to a vacant table and we sat down. "What's wrong?" I asked, noticing an odd look on Tylaris's face.

"Nothing, it's just-" Ty sighed. "I don't want to step over the line, but... what is your current status with Mr. Lucky?"

"Mr. Lucky? You mean Kaidan?"

"Yes, him. I haven't seen you two together. I know he's an Alliance officer, but-"

I smiled. "I'm not with him anymore, Ty."

"You're not?" Ty looked at me with a confused look. "What happened?"

"Let's just say that I wasn't his type. Things didn't end too well, but honestly, it doesn't matter anymore."

Tylaris leaned back in his chair. "That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"I thought it was just me, but now I know. You love Garrus."

"I do," I smirked. "He's not only my best friend but my- What did you call it? A Vasna?"

Ty clicked his mandibles. "I'm happy for you, Kate. You deserve nothing less in this fucked up galaxy."

"And what about you, Tylaris Andryk. Have you found your Cinderella?"

Ty shook his head. "No, not yet. I've been too busy with work."

"And your family?"

"My eldest brother got a promotion and is now one of the high-security officers on Palaven. My other brother is still here on the Citadel being a bodyguard for Councilor Sparatus. My eldest sister has finally grown up a little bit, and she is working on Palaven as a consultant for a high weapons company. Youngest sister is working on Palaven as a receptionist. Dad is still the diplomat for High Command and Mom, well... she's mom." Tylaris then flicked his mandibles. "How is your family? I see Councilor Anderson from time to time, but I am too scared to approach him."

I laughed. "Dad is doing great; he stays busy. Shutting me out on a lot of things while I work with Cerberus is killing him. But other than that, he is doing good. You know," I said with a smirk. "He's getting married."

"Married?" Then Tylaris lifted a finger. "To the blonde woman, he courts around?"

"Yes, Kahlee. I've been trying to get them together for over 10 years. Glad they've finally came around. They need each other."

Tylaris looked at me for a moment. "You said you're working with Cerberus. Is that why you're eyes are so...blue?"

I nodded. "Two years ago, I died. Cerberus got a hold of my body and brought me back to life. I can't explain how it all works, but I've got new eyes, some tech in me that I can't explain, and my biotic implant is upgraded."

"I didn't even know you were a biotic," Tylaris said.

"I'm not, well at least not to the asari standards. I know a few moves, but that's with the help of my omni-tool."

Tylaris grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad your back, Kate. I've... really missed you. I know it sounds silly but-"

"I've missed you too, Ty," I smiled, squeezing his hand. "You've been a superb friend." I let out a small laugh. "I'm glad I met you in that taxi, even if you were hitting on me."

"I'm glad I had the courage to write you a note to meet me." Tylaris chuckled. "I was really nervous."

"Kate," Garrus called my name as he approached Ty and I. "You told me to remind you when it was 0100."

"You know, for a turian who has been drinking for almost three hours. You look somewhat sober."

Garrus snorted. "You should see Chellick. He always says he can out drink me. And, he never does."

I let out a small laugh and then turned to Tylaris. "Thanks for talking with me, Ty." We both stood up and hugged each other. "I'm proud of you. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks, Commander." Ty said with a wink. Then he shook Garrus's hand. "Take care of her, Sir."

"I always do," Garrus said.

After saying goodbye to Bailey, Lang, Chellick, Jenna, and the rest of the C-Sec gang, Garrus and I made our way out of the bar and headed for the transport terminal.

"Hmmm, it's been a great night," I said as I leaned my head against Garrus's shoulder.

"It has." Garrus agreed as he placed his cheek on my head. "At least, this time, you didn't see any flying monkeys."

 

Garrus escorted me to the shuttle bay where Kasumi and Borris were waiting.

"I don't like this," Garrus said as the elevator doors opened.

"I know, but you and I both know that if one of those mercs recognizes you, our cover is blown."

Garrus snorted. "They all think I'm dead, just like they think you're dead."

"I'll be all right; don't be such a worry wart." I patted him on the arm and then looked over to see Kasumi talking with Zaeed. When I approached them, I slapped Zaeed on the back. "I thought you would still be out and about with our beloved justicar." I paused. "You're not getting old on me, are you Massani?"

"Actually, he's coming with us," Kasumi smiled.

I blinked. "What?"

"That's right; I got an invitation from Hock to come to his goddamn party. I wasn't planning on going because I hate social events. However, heard you were going and thought you would like some backup."

"The more, the merrier," I smiled.

"Can I have a word with you?" Garrus growled as he dragged me to the side so we could have some privacy. "He is going, but you won't let me?"

"Zaeed already has an invitation," I explained. "And as I stated, some of those mercs could recognize you." Garrus opened his mouth, but I quickly placed a finger on it to silence him. "Please, don't argue with me. I need you here."

Garrus let out a sigh and then wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his touch as I closed my eyes. After a few moments, he stepped back and broke our embrace.

"Just do me a favor and come back safely."

"I'll try, but you know me, always looking for danger." I teased.

"I know," Garrus said with little amusement. "That's what I'm worried about."

 

The shuttle ride to Bekenstien was just under 6 hours. Thanks to Kasumi and her amazing hacking skills, we got the best room in a five-star hotel.

"Hock's party starts in an hour," Kasumi said as she walked out of the bathroom in a beautiful long purple dress. "I'm going next door to see how Zaeed's doing."

"Right," I said with a nod. "I'll just jump in the shower and finish getting ready."

After my shower, I slipped into my dress. Kasumi did a fantastic job with the pick. It was long, strapless, and had a gorgeous diamond-like embroidery design that swirled its way from the top of the dress all the way down to the hem. It also didn't hurt that the color was a beautiful pale blue.

"Shepard, I hate wearing this goddamn tuxedo! I think-" Zaeed stopped in midsentence as I walked out of the bathroom. "Shit, Shepard."

"What?"

"No wonder Vakarian wanted to come. If you were mine, I would've wanted to rip that goddamn dress right off yah and take you right here."

"Zaeed Amhed Massani!" I gasped.

"Shep, you look beautiful," Kasumi smiled as she approched me. "Hock won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Thanks," I said as I slapped Zaeed's hand as he tried to touch the sparkling sequins on my chest. Then, I walked backed into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

 

"So what's the plan once we get inside?" I asked as our shuttle cab took us to our destination.

"We'll make our way to Hock's vault door. I guess it will be somewhere in the back of the ballroom." Kasumi pointed to the layout of Hock's mansion. "Then we case the security and start peeling away the layers. The Saren statue should be there, waiting for us to crack it open and arm up." Kasumi paused. "Zaeed, I'm sorry to say that your armor won't be in there. I didn't expect-"

"It's alright, Sweetheart. I'll manage."

Kasumi turned her head to me. "After we gear up, we will waltz into the vault and take back Keiji's graybox. Then I'll finally be able to say goodbye."

"Hmmm, this will be an exciting evening," I commented as the shuttle taxi landed on a platform.

"That's what I am going for," Kasumi smirked as the cab doors opened and she got out.

As I got out of the cab, I looked to see a group of people sitting at a patio table just outside of Hock's mansion.

"Here comes our tribute," Kasumi said as she pointed to the golden statue of Saren.

"Do you think it will get through?" I asked as I watched two security officers scan the statue.

"Hopefully," Kasumi said. "Oh and here comes our beloved host."

"Goddamn asshole," Zaeed grumbled as he walked to me. "He hasn't aged a day since I met him."

I had to admit, Donovan Hock was quite handsome.

"Sir," One of the security officers said as he turned to Hock. "There is something wrong."

"What seems to be the problem?" Hock asked.

"Scans aren't picking up anything."

"That's because there is nothing to pick up," I said as I walked over to the statue and ran my hand over it. Then, I turned to Hock. "It's finally nice to meet you, Donovan. Zaeed has told me much about you. Allison Gunn." I offered my hand, but he didn't take it.

"So you're still the same stuck up son of a bitch as before," Zaeed said as he walked up to Hock.

"Zaeed Massani. I heard you blew up Vido."

"You heard right."

Hock raised a brow and then turned to the security officer. "I don't think these people came all the way from Illium to cause trouble." Hock ran his hand over the statue. "A fine tribute to my gallery." Then he turned to me. "You're welcome to come inside, but she stays outside." He pointed to Kasumi.

"She's with me, Hock. I'll vouch for her." Zaeed said before I could. 

"Sorry Massani, I don't like the look of her. She stays here."

Zaeed gave Hock a glare. "Now listen here you-"

"Uncle Zaeed, it's okay," Kasumi said as she tugged at Zaeed's tuxedo sleeve. "I don't want to cause any problems."

Zaeed didn't miss a beat. "Sweetheart, we didn't come all this way so that you can be sitting out here in the goddamn-"

"I'll be okay. Besides, this is a good excuse to go shopping. You and Allison have a wonderful time. Who knows, maybe you two... Well you know." Kasumi winked then stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Zaeed's cheek. "I'll meet you back at the hotel room."

Kasumi smiled at me, then picked up the hem of her dress and headed for a cab.

After the cab had flown away, Hock looked at Zaeed and I. "Enjoy your stay." Then he turned and walked into the mansion.

"What a charming man," I said as I took Zaeed's arm and headed inside the mansion.

"He's always been a cautious son-of-a-bitch. Which makes me wonder why he put on this society party in the first place?"

"Well, I'm assuming Kasumi will change and cloak her way in. Let's just try to mingle until we hear from her."

"I hate goddamn mingling," Zaeed grumbled as we made our way through Hock's mansion.

The estate was incredibly beautiful with large fountains with diamond strings falling from the walls. Four grand staircases curved their way up to the second floor, their golden railings covered in specks of jade.

"If I can say one nice thing about Hock, he knows how to decorate," I stated.

As Zaeed and I made our way through the building, I overheard a human male talking about Archangel.

"So what's your read on that Archangel guy?" The man said to an asari.

"I heard he's dead. Or gone, or something." The asari shrugged.

"If that's true, then good riddance, I say. It was such a pain in the ass to do business on Omega with his team running around."

"Do you know who took the shot?"

"Aria herself?"

"Doubtful, she wouldn't get herself involved with him."

"It was me." Zaeed interrupted. "That goddamn turian wasted over 3/4ths of my men on Omega. Including my good friend, Tarak."

The human and asari looked up at Zaeed.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you?" The human asked.

"Zaeed Massani. Who the hell are you?"

"Oh my," The asari gasped. "Thee Zaeed Massani?"

"You goddamn right, I am."

"I heard you took out Vido Santiago."

"I did. That son-of-a-bitch stole almost 20 years of my life. I finally had the chance to get him back, with the help of my friend, Allison Gunn." Zaeed introduced me.

"Allison Gunn," The asari nodded. "I've heard about you. Nice to finally meet you. Lyda Vasir." The asari stood and offered her hand, and I took it.

"Vasir? Where have I heard that name?"

"My sister was a Spectre working for the Council. Our mother said she was the good daughter of the family." The asari snorted. "Turns out she was a double agent and working for the Shadow Broker, along with other criminal minds. She died just a few weeks ago on Illium."

"Sorry for your loss," I said.

"Don't be; she always thought she was better than anyone else. Good riddance I say."

After mingling with the human and asari merc, I took Zaeed's arm and continued our exploration of the mansion.

"I wonder what Garrus would have said to those two about Archangel." I pondered.

"Probably some goddamn good stories. Got the chance to talk with him a few days ago about a mission he was on with one of his squad." Then Zaeed stopped. "Look, down there."

I looked to where Zaeed was pointing. There was a small staircase which led to a long hallway.

"Hmm, maybe this is the way to the vault."

Zaeed looked at his surroundings. "If it is, where is the security? You would think if Hock was so goddamn anal about his trophies, he would want it guarded."

"That or Hock isn't worried about us getting in, which is a mistake on his part. Let's continue to mingle until we hear from Kas. Then we can take a look."

About a half hour had passed before I heard a voice on my radio.

_"Shep, I'm here. Meet me on the balcony in the far left corner."_

As Zaeed continued to mingle, I made my way onto the balcony. The view of the city was beautiful as the sun started to set. I looked around to see if I could spot Kasumi. It took me a few minutes before I could see her sitting on a bench in the far back area. I carefully made my way to her and sat down.

"Nice of you to join us," I said with a tease as I crossed my legs.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Any idea on why Hock turned you away?" I asked.

"No. We've never seen each other in person and no one knows what I look like. Well, except a few individuals, but they have no ties to Hock." Kasumi shrugged. "He was just watching his ass, I'm sure. Can't blame him."

"So what do we do now?"

"We go with the plan, but you and Zaeed will just have to do all the talking. I'll stay out of sight, keep in radio contact, and help the best I can."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Also, I found this." Kasumi handed me a pad.

_Raymond,  
There is no way we can sneak out of this damn party. The place is locked down tight, and Security Chief Roe's in charge. No way that bitch would let that get past her._

_I'm sorry, Love. I'd rather stand around bored on guard duty than risk her wrath. Maybe when this party is over, we can celebrate in our own way._

_Always yours,  
Samuels _

"Sounds like this Chief Roe is a hard-ass," I commented.

"Hmmm, if I could tap into the guards' communications; we can probably use this information to our advantage."

"Do it." I nodded. "So what's our first step?" I asked as Kasumi cloaked once the coast was clear.

_"We need to find the vault door and case the security. We'll figure out the next step then."_

"I think we already found it," I said as Zaeed approached. "It's down the stairs on the far side of the mansion."

"I'll stay up here and keep in sight," Zaeed said as he offered his hand, helping me up. "Hopefully, that will keep Hock from getting suspicious."

"Alright," I said with a nod. "Let's go see what we're up against."

As Zaeed made conversation with a merc that he knew back in the day, I made my way down the steps and into a long hallway. It was somewhat dark and wasn't as well decorated as the rest of the mansion. I was surprised that there were no guards down here, but then again, I'm sure Hock wanted all his personnel to be looking after the guests.

"I'm guessing the vault is through that door, Shep," Kasumi said as she uncloaked. When we entered the room, she smiled. "Very nice. There's more here than I expected."

Kasumi made her way through the small room as I turned to see the statue of Saren. The last time I saw him flashed in my mind.

_"You've lost, you know that right? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of the Citadel's systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return."_

_"Not this time! I still got a few tricks up my sleeve."_

_"You don't understand, Shepard. There is a place for organics in the new order. The Reapers need men and women of action. People like us. Sovereign recognizes your value. You've impressed it. Surrender to the Reapers and you will be spared. Join us and we can find a place for you."_

_"Don't you see? Sovereign’s controlling you through your implants! You're indoctrinated!"_

_"The relation is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined. A union of flesh and steel. The strengths of both, the weakness of neither. I am a vision of the future, Shepard. The evolution of all organic life. This is our destiny. Join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth!"_

I glared at the statue and then turned to Kasumi, who was talking to herself.

"Password protected voice lock. Kinetic barrier. DNA scanner... looks like an EX-700 series. Everything a vault needs to be impenetrable."

"Is this gonna be a problem?" I lifted a brow.

"Please, remember who you're talking to," Kasumi said with a half snort as she turned to me. "We'll need to get a voice sample for the voice lock. You'll have to chat up Hock for that. We'll have to find a password, too." Kasumi placed her fingers on her chin. "DNA? Child's play. We could find plenty of DNA samples in Hock's private quarters."

"And the barrier?" I asked.

Kasumi turned to the glowing orange force field. "Cut the power. Never fails... if we can find it." She then paused. "Keiji could get through a system like this in his sleep. And I'm better."

"So where should we start?"

"Here, let me set your OT to scan for electromagnetic fields. Should help us find the barrier's power supply." As soon Kasumi was done, she cloaked. _"Let's get to it."_

I walked out of the room, down the hallway, and up the stairs to see Zaeed talking with a bunch of women who were hanging onto him. I couldn't help but let out a giggle as one of the girls shoved another girl away so she could get access to the retired Blue Suns merc.

"Excuse me, ladies," I said with a smile as I walked up to them. "I need to borrow him for a moment."

"Awwwww," The girls cried as I grabbed Zaeed by the hand and dragged him away.

"Goddamn," Zaeed let out a sigh. "I never thought I was going to get myself out of that one. Thanks, Shepard."

"You're welcome," I smiled. "Kas and I found the vault and here's the plan."

After telling Zaeed what we're up against, he let out a sigh. "This is goddamn insane."

"And you like it," I smiled as I continued to follow the path to the barrier's power source.

A few minutes later, my OT beeped. "It's behind this fireplace," I whispered as I pulled on a rock statue lever, which revealed the power supply.

"I'll stand guard," Zaeed said.

_"Shep, use your 'overload' on it. It should be enough to deactivate it."_

I ran my hand over my omni-tool and then used Overload, causing the power supply to spark.

"There, that should take care of the barrier," I said as the fireplace reappeared.

_"Great, now you need to talk up Hock."_ Kasumi said.

"What the hell am I supposed to say to him? You told me not to talk to him about business." I whispered.

_"I don't know, make something up! I just need him to talk long enough so I can get a voiceprint."_

"I think Zaeed would be better for this," I suggested.

"But I'm not as good looking as you, Shepard," Zaeed whispered from behind me. "Go talk his ear off, you tell him about us kicking Vido's ass."

I let out a deep sigh, pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and walked to Hock. He was in the middle of talking with someone, so I just waited patiently until I could get an audience with him.

A couple of seconds had passed before Hock turned to me.

"Ms. Gunn," he grabbed my hand and placed his lips upon it. "It is splendid to have you here. I apologize for that scene at the door and my rudeness. I hope it didn't sour your evening."

"I understand. There is always someone gunning for people like us. Although, I don't think Zaeed's niece is one of them." I half joked.

"Probably not, but I am glad you understand," Hock said as he offered his arm and I took it.

"Although I am quite surprised your security isn't tighter. It's a ballsy move, opening your front door like this." I said as he escorted me to a beautiful fountain that was in the center of the mansion.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Hopefully, it sends the message that I don't fear anyone stupid enough to step up to me." Hock reached out and grabbed two glasses of wine from an asari server and handed me one. "People these days want comfort, entertainment, love. They don't see that the galaxy is fragile. They only have to worry about simple luxuries. Why? Because people like you, and me, are doing the terrible things that keep the galaxy spinning." He took a sip of wine. "Two years ago, we lost someone who would have changed everything; and for the better."

"Spectre Arterius."

"Indeed. His vision for a new future in the alliance with the geth made it possible for us to see what our future could be like. This party is for us, for him, for those who are the cleaners. We are the support structure for the galaxy's gleeful delusions of peace."

"You're right," I said as I sat on the edge of the fountain and crossed my legs. "There is no such thing as peace. There will always be war."

"And may there always be a market for the things we do." He saluted and then took a sip from his glass.

Just then clapping echoed the mansion. I turned to see that almost every merc was circling the fountain, cheering for the host.

_"Huh, I said get him talking, and you got him talking. Great work, Shep. You can stop mingling with him now if you want. We got enough of a voice sample."_

I stood up from the fountain and smiled at Hock. "You are quite the host, Mr. Hock."

"Thank you, Ms. Gunn." He grabbed my hand and kissed it again. "Enjoy the party."

As Hock walked away, Zaeed came up from behind. "I found something."

I took Zaeed's arm as he escorted me to a room that was somewhat private.

"Hmm, it looks like some sort of security room."

_"We might be able to find Hock's password in there. Give me a second to take care of the lock. There, got it."_

Zaeed and I entered, only to quickly walk back out.

"Kas, there are two guards in there," I whispered.

"We can shoot them," Zaeed suggested.

"We have over 30 mercs in this mansion; I don't think that's a very good idea."

_"I'll handle it. Give me a minute."_ Kasumi volunteered.

Twenty seconds had passed before Kasumi cleared us to go in. When Zaeed and I entered the security room, I noticed two unconscious bodies lying on the floor.

"Nice work," I smiled as I saw Kasumi at a computer terminal.

"Thanks," Kasumi smirked. "I'm going to hack into the Hock's security channels. See if there is anything else laying around here that might help our cause. Zaeed, will you be our lookout in case some more guards show up?"

Zaeed nodded and turned to watch the door as Kasumi went to a computer terminal. As I began to scan the area, I noticed a cartoon showing on one of the large prompters.

"Huh, do you think Hock knows that his security detail was watching krogan cartoons in the middle of a social party?"

Kasumi leaned over to look at the monitor. "Aww, 'The Krogan Warlord', good show."

As the cartoon played in the background, I walked over to a large desk and picked up a data pad.

_"Nance,  
Welcome to your first day on the job. There's going to be a lot of passwords around here. And they change every 12 hours, so don't worry if you can't memorize them all. The password for tonight's social party is *Peruggia*. I know, it's not that easy to remember. But it shouldn't be a big deal. The voice scanner for Hock's vault is only useful to him anyways._

_Let me know if you need anything else. I'll be standing guard at the door to Hock's personal quarters._

_~Samuels._

"Hmmm," I said as I lifted a brow. "Says here the password to Hock's vault is 'Peruggia'."

Kasumi smirked. "Huh. That's the name of the man who stole the Mona Lisa. Nice." Kasumi then ran her hand over her OT. "Now, I just take the voice sample we got from Hock and... Got it! Now we can crack that voice scanner."

"We might also have a tiny problem getting into Hock's quarters. It looks like Samuels is guarding the entrance."

"Leave that to me," Kasumi smiled as she cloaked.

Once Zaeed said the coast was clear, we snuck back into the main room.

"I'll stay here," Zaeed said as he grabbed hors d'oeuvres from a table. "Warn you if something else comes your way."

I patted Zaeed on the arm. "Thanks."

_"Put your charm on Samuels, Shep. Maybe he will let us in all on his own."_

I fluffed my dress, twirled my hair a few times, and then let out a sigh as I walked over to where the security guard was standing.

"Halt." The man said as I approached. "I'm sorry, Miss. Mr. Hock's private rooms are off-limits to guests without security clearance."

"I should already have clearance. Donny invited me to his quarters, and I am to await him there." I said in a more southern accident then I intended.

"I'm sorry, unless you have security clearance, you cannot enter."

_"Shep, drop Chief Roe's name."_

I frowned. "But, Chief Roe told me I already had clearance."

Samuels glared at me. "We will see." He then activated his OT radio. "Chief Roe? This is Samuels. Have you given a woman authorization to Mr. Hock's private quarters?"

_"She has access to Hock's quarters, Samuels. Now stop bothering me!"_ Kasumi's voice echoed.

"Got it. Sorry to have bothered you, ma'am." Samuels then turned to me. "Sorry for the holdup. You're clear to enter, enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you," I said batting my eyes as I entered through the door.

"Look for anything we can get usable DNA from," Kasumi said as she uncloaked. "Just make it quick and quiet."

"Got it." I nodded as I walked down a hallway and into Hock's quarters.

"Wow," I said as I looked around. "Roomy." I walked over to a palm tree like plant and used my OT. "No DNA here."

"It's a plant." Kasumi shook her head. "Come on, Shep. Be more serious."

"I am serious," I said with a smirk as I made my way over to a bookshelf. "Looks like there could be some samples here, but probably not enough."

"Agreed, keep looking." Kasumi nodded.

After spending five minutes collecting DNA from vaults, antique swords, and a wine glass, I turned to Kasumi who was holding a datapad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I noticed a disturbed look on Kasumi's face.

Kasumi sat down on Hock's bed and handed me the pad. I sat next to her and read it.

_"Okuda" Decryption Project Update:_

_Little progress to report. We have now completed dictionary attacks using words and phrases from 4800 galactic languages. Research into Okuda family has not produced any matches. It is unlikely that a random brute force approach will produce a result within our lifetimes._

_Given the nature of the graybox technology, it's possible that the decryption key may not be a password at all. It could be a memory, an emotion, even a smell; the permutations could be infinite. I suggest that we begin investigating alternative methods for breaking through the security on the box._

I looked over at Kasumi. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Kasumi sighed. "We can probably get Hock's DNA off the data pad."

I watched as Kasumi stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. I placed the pad on the bed and moved over to her.

"Kas, we'll find the graybox."

"I know." Kasumi turned to me. "I'm just annoyed Hock is so obsessed over this."

"And his obsession will kill him if he pursues us," I warned. "He'll get what is coming to him. But for now, let's get our DNA sample, and go."

"Right." Kasumi said with a forced smile.

After collecting the DNA from the data pad, we had enough for a sample. We made our way out of Hock's room, only to find Samuels flirting with an asari guest. I signaled Zaeed, and we made our way down to the vault. Once we entered, I turned to my merc.

"Kas and I will head down to the vault." I activated my OT. "The blueprints we downloaded indicates that there is a garage area that leads to a landing pad. We will meet you there. Stay in radio contact. And if shit hits the fan, Borris will be on standby with a shuttle."

"Right. And for Christ's sake, be careful. I'm sure I don't have to remind you Hock is a heartless asshole."

"I took care of the cameras and vault access. Go ahead and get dressed, Shep."

I looked at the Saren statue for a second before running my omni-tool over the secret lock to reveal our weapons and armor. After spending five minutes getting dressed, we made our way into the small elevator.

"This will lead us to Hock's vault and to Keiji's graybox," Kasumi said as the elevator descended.

Once the doors opened, I took a step out and gasped. The place was huge, and it had some of the most amazing things I had ever seen.

"He's collected a few more souvenirs since the last time I was here," Kasumi said as she stepped beside me.

"You never mentioned that you were here before," I said as I turned to her.

"Yeah, that's when I lost Keiji." She lowered her head. "He died right over there." She pointed to a spot near us. "Leaving him there was the hardest thing I have ever done. But, I promised him I would return, and that we would see each other again. And today is that day."

"It sure is," I said with a smile.

"Come on, Keiji's box should be somewhere close by."

"Huh," I said as I walked over to a statue of an alien-like creature with tentacles hanging down like a beard. "I remember seeing this statue before on Ilos."

"It was here when Keiji and I broke in. You think it's some sort of Prothean artifact?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "But it sure is ugly."

"And creepy." Just then Kasumi let out a gasp. "Oh my, Michelangelo's David." She walked up and ran her hand across his leg. "Just...wow. It's a shame he is missing his bits and pieces though, but still. Think we can get this through the door?"

I let out a small laugh. "Probably, but where the hell would you put it?"

"I don't know. You don't think Grunt would mind sharing his space would you?"

"If you put this statue in with Grunt, you're going to have more than just his 'bits and pieces' missing."

"You're probably right."

After spending five minutes going over Hock's vault and finding rare art that belonged to the turians, quarians, and even salarians, we came across a statue that made me take a step back.

"What the hell is that? I don't recognize the species." I asked.

"Looks like some sort of angry bull. Imagine that coming at you in a dark ally."

"Says here this statue was carved by an asari. The name of the sculpture is 'Thedas's Nightmare'."

We spent a few more minutes looking around before Kasumi called my name. "Shep, I found it."

I walked over to her and looked down at a small device. "That's the graybox?"

"Yes," Kasumi grabbed the device. "Also, take a look at what was sitting next to it. The Kassa Locust, the gun that killed two Presidents."

I picked up the submachine gun and smiled. "Gorgeous. Zaeed will be jealous."

"Indeed, and it even comes with a perfect copy, too," Kasumi smirked. "I'm sure Hock won't mind if we borrowed these."

I then turned to see one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. "Dear God is that what I think it is?"

"It is," Kasumi growled. "Not sure how the hell Hock managed to get Lady Liberty's head, but he did. Damn you, Hock!"

_"Are you jealous, Miss Goto?"_ Hock's voice echoed. We quickly turned behind us to see Hock's face displayed on a huge prompter in the back area of the vault. _"I had a feeling that was you at the door. Zaeed was never good at lying."_

"What can I say? I don't like to disappoint," Kasumi smirked.

_"I need what's in your graybox, Kasumi. You know I'm willing to kill you for it."_

"Oh I know, but you're not going to have the chance, Hock," Kasumi said.

_"And what about you, Miss Gunn? If that really is your name. What has Miss Goto promised you out of all of this?"_

"Her loyalty to my cause." I shrugged.

"I see," Hock looked at Kasumi. "I'll admit your skills are impressive. You got into my vault like I'd left it open. But you're still going to die, Kasumi. You will scream just like your lover-"

I grabbed my pistol and shot one of Hock's expensive turian vases that were just to the right of me.

"Nooo!" Hock cried as the vase shattered into a million pieces.

"Hah," Kasumi smirked. "That shut him up."

_"KILL THEM!"_ Hock yelled as six of his men entered the vault from a back doorway.

"Zaeed, we have a situation here. We might be running a little bit late."

_"Acknowledge. I had to knock a few of these bastards out myself. Meet you at the rendezvous point."_

"Borris, plans have changed. Get the Kodiak over here ASAP."

_"Aye, Commander."_

"Time to test this new baby out," I said as I equipped the Locust.

I had to admit; the gun felt amazing in my hands. It didn't take long before the six mercs fell dead to the floor. Kasumi and I raced to the elevator.

"Damn, Hock has the elevator shut tight. We need to find another way to the shuttle pad." I growled.

"Checking blueprints. It looks like there is a shortcut through the garage over there." Kasumi pointed to the door where the mercs had entered.

"Let's move."

Once we entered the garage, a dozen mercs waited for us along with a YMIR Mech.

"Damn, I am getting tired of these damn things." I hissed. "Kas, take care of that damn mech. I'll take care of the boys."

"Right, going dark!" Kasumi said as she disappeared.

_"You can't escape, Miss Goto. I will have your graybox.”_ Hock’s voice echoed. _"And as for you, Miss Gunn, I’m guessing you and Zaeed are quite close. It’s a shame that I had to kill him."_

_"That asshole is all talk, Shepard. I’m just fine."_ Zaeed said over my radio. 

I ignored Hock's comment and continued to take out the mercs one by one. Kasumi reappeared beside me and pushed me down into cover as the YMIR mech fell to the ground. Then within seconds, it exploded, causing the whole building to shake.

"We need to get out of here before all this gunfire and explosion causes this building to fall on our heads," I said.

Once the mercs were defeated, we ran to the garage door, but it was sealed tight.

"Damn, Hock trapped us in here. We need to find another way out." Kasumi cursed.

"There, a truck!" I pointing to a vehicle that was almost as big as a tomkah. "Let's see if we can bust our way through!" 

"Sounds like fun, but didn't you say a few moments ago about the building collapsing around us if we continue to 'explode' our way through?"

"It's either that or we fight our way through more of Hock's minions."

"Truck it is."

I jumped into the driver’s seat of the truck and pushed a few buttons.

"This reminds me of the old Mako days." As the truck started. "Now, how does this beast work?"

"Press the 'go' button?" Kasumi suggested.

I fiddled with the controls and then stepped on the gas.

BAM! The truck hit the metal garage door. I backed the truck up and hit it again, and again, and again.

"Shep, I am getting a headache," Kasumi moaned.

"We're almost through," I yelled. "One more..." BAM! The metal door crumbled as the truck went head-on into the next area of the garage.

_"Shepard, what the hell are you doing down there? Get your goddamn ass up here, ASAP! I can't keep these assholes off forever."_

"We're on our way, Zaeed. Hang on." I said as I plowed over a few surprised mercs and a few small trucks.

"The landing pad is just on the other side!" Kasumi called out.

"Hang on!" I yelled as I cranked the truck to go full force into the garage door. 

The truck caught on fire as we rolled onto the landing pad. Kasumi and I quickly jumped out of the truck just before it exploded.

"You ladies know how to make an entrance," Zaeed said as Kasumi, and I approached him.

"Borris, what is your-"

A gunship appeared out of nowhere and began to fire at us.

_"This ends now!"_ Hock yelled over the gunship intercom.

"Incoming! Get down!" I yelled as we took cover behind a small truck.

_"You could have done this the easy way, Goto. Allow me to show you the hard way."_ Hock said from the gunship's intercom.

"The hard way is going to get you killed, Hock. You sure you want to go down this path?" I yelled.

_"Miss Gunn, you will be the first to die!"_

"If he really knew who he was going up against, he wouldn’t have said that," Kasumi smirked.

"The shields on his gunship is going to be a pain in the ass," Zaeed said.

"Don't worry; I got that covered," I said as I pulled out my Arc Projector. "Damn I love this thing."

"Have you named her yet?" Zaeed said as I aimed the projector at the gunship and fired.

"Not yet. You got a good one?"

"Give me a minute," Zaeed said as Hock retreated from the battlefield once his shields hit half.

_"Get them, you idiots!"_ Hock yelled.

"Let's move!" Yelled a salarian merc who jumped over a railing, followed by six more mercs.

"They never learn, do they?" Kasumi asked as she disappeared.

"Shepard, what about Bertha?"

"What?"

"Bertha. The projector is big, bad ass and can crush anything in it's path."

"No, try again." I said as I took a merc out with my new locust.

"How about Mildred, Clara, or..." Zaeed shot a merc in the head with his rifle. "Kimberly."

"No, no, and... No." I answered. "Come on, Massani."

There was a moment of pause. "How about Elle?"

"Elle?"

"You know, for electric or electrifying."

"Hmm, I kinda like it," I smiled. "Elle it is."

"Shep," Kasumi yelled. "Hock's back, with full shields again!"

"And more mercs." Zaeed pointed out.

"We need a plan to take out those shields!" I yelled.

"I can do it, but I need to get close to the ship. Cover me!" Kasumi shouted as she quickly jumped on a few boxes.

"Zaeed, merc on the right!" I yelled.

"On it!"

_"Lay down your weapons and surrender."_ Hock ordered.

I saw Kasumi make a few acrobatic moves before she leapt onto another box and then onto the gunship.

I watched with wide eyes as Kasumi held on to dear life as she was swung back and forth. Then she sturdied herself just in time to deactivate the shields. Then she did a backflip and landed safely onto the ground.

_"Shep, he's all yours!"_ She said over the radio.

"Alright, Elle," I said as I grabbed the AP. "Let's take this bastard down."

"I'll take care of the remaining assholes," Zaeed commented.

_"Commander, coming in hot. Target locked."_ Borris said over the comm.

"Then by all means, take him out!"

It wasn't long before Zaeed and Kasumi finished off the mercs and Hock's gunship blew up into a million pieces.

"Goddamn, that was a beautiful sight," Zaeed said as he slapped me on the back.

All I did was let out a sigh as I watched Borris land the Kodiak on the platform.

"Commander, are you all alright?" Borris asked as we entered the Kodiak.

"We're okay," I said as I patted him on the back. "Thanks for the backup."

"No problem." Borris winked.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

 

After collecting our things from the hotel, we began our six-hour trip back to the Citadel. I looked at Kasumi, who was fiddling with the graybox.

"You okay?" I asked as I scooted over to her.

"Yeah, it's just-" Kasumi let out a sigh.

"I'll sit in the cockpit," Zaeed said as he got up from his chair.

Kasumi stayed quiet for a moment before she stood. "I need to take a look at Keiji's memories; I need to know what he died for."

"Go ahead," I said as I watched her approach the large display in the back end of the Kodiak. "I'm here for you if you need me."

Kasumi nodded as she ran her OT over the graybox. She then placed it into a slot on the display board. A blue visor appeared over Kasumi's eyes as Keiji's graybox activated. A hologram of Keiji appeared on the screen. 

_"Kasumi, if you're seeing this, it's because I'm dead. The information we found is all here. It's big, Kasumi. If the Council ever got wind of this, the Alliance could be implicated. My love, I encrypted the information to keep it safe. And I uploaded the encryption key to your graybox so that no one could get the whole package. But if I'm dead, and if anyone knows about this, then I've made you a target. I'm so, so sorry."_

"Keiji." Kasumi sniffed.

_"I know you, Kasumi. You'll want to keep these memories forever. But you don't need some neural implant to know that I'm always with you. Please, let me go. I want you to move on, to have a life, to have kids. To be with someone who can love you as much as I did. You need to destroy these files. There's nothing more I can do to protect you."_

"I... I can't do that! This is all that's left!" Kasumi cried.

_"Sayounara, Kasumi-chan. Aishiteru."_

Tears fell from Kasumi's face as the transmission ended.

"Keiji."

"Is there any way we can just destroy the information?" I asked.

"No. Keiji's a master at encrypting files. He laced the information into his memories. You can't get one without experiencing the other." Kasumi sat down in one of the chairs. "Shep, what am I supposed to do? This is-" Kasumi choked. "This is all I have left of him."

I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "He'd want you to destroy the information and save yourself. I know this is hard for you, but you have to let him go."

"I... I can't." Tears swelled in her eyes. "I have no one, Shep. No one."

I looked at my thief for a moment before I pulled her hood off, revealing her entire face. "You have me, and I'm always here for you. But deleting these files is the right choice, you know this."

"I... I know."

"If it's easier, I could do it for you." I offered.

Kasumi looked at me. "I... okay. Just get it over with. Please."

After deleting the files from Keiji's graybox, I sat down next to Kasumi as she laid her head on my lap and cried.


	28. On the Outside Looking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard learns about Jack's past with Cerberus.
> 
> This Chapter is rated PG-13 for Language and some sexual themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Thank You for being so patient, everyone. <3   
> Hope you enjoy the read.

"Good Morning, Commander." I heard Samara say as I grabbed a cup of coffee. "How did your mission fair on Bekenstien?"

"Good. Well…" I turned to her. "It could have been better; could have been a lot worse too." I half laughed.

"In our line of work, nothing goes according to plan."

I let out an accidental snort. "You're telling me. Please, sit." I said as we both walked over to a table. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the relationship between you and Zaeed? You two seem to be quite close."

"We are friends. I enjoy his company."

"Just friends?" I smirked.

"Just friends." Samara nodded. "There can be nothing more."

I frowned. "What? Why?"

"I serve a code stronger and deeper than any feelings, Shepard. If we survive our mission, my oath to you ends. I will be bound by the Code again. That makes a relationship impossible."

"I understand that you've kept tight control for a long time. But... doesn't everyone need love? Not that I'm saying you and Zaeed are in love. But-" 

"Shepard," Samara raised her hand. "I have the strength to withstand my own drives."

"I know, but the galaxy won't end if you find a little bit of happiness."

"That's just it. I am happy. I am enjoying the company of the people here on the Normandy, including Mr. Massani."

I let out a sigh and took a sip of my coffee. "Maybe one day, things will be different."

"Perhaps." Samara took a sip of the tea she had been nursing. "How is Kasumi?"

"I haven't checked in on her this morning, but I think she will be okay."

"Zaeed told me what had happened. I was hoping she would like my company."

"I am sure she would appreciate it, Samara. Thank you." 

After I finished my coffee with the beautiful Justicar, I decided to do my morning rounds before heading to the Citadel to spend the remainder of the day with Dad. My first stop was to check in on Kasumi.

The door light to the lounge was green, which indicated that she was awake. I knocked on the door and then carefully walked in. She was lying on the couch with a book in her hand.

"Hey," I said softly as I approached her.

"Hey Shep," she said sadly. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Wanting to disappear forever."

I sat down on the edge of the couch and placed my hand on her back. "I'm sorry, but this will get better."

"How can it? It feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and crushed into a million pieces."

"I know."

Kasumi looked up at me as tears swelled in her eyes. "I miss him."

"I know," was the only thing I could say as I ran my hand through her hair.

Kasumi sat up and wiped the single tear that fell from her cheek. "This was the last thing he gave me." She handed me the book.

_The Velveteen Rabbit._

"This must be very special to you."

"I've never read it." Kasumi admitted. "I wanted Keiji to read it with me, but- we never got the chance to do it."

"I've never read it either." I then handed the book back to her. "Say, why don't we make a night for this?"

"What?"

"Invite who you want and we will meet here to read it. That book symbolizes Keiji's love for you. And what better way to make a special memory than to share that with your friends? It will be a memory no one can steal from you."

Kasumi let out a sobbing laugh. "I love that idea."

"Alright then," I said with a cheerful tone as I patted her knee. "Just let me know when you want to do it."

Kasumi ran her hand over the cover of the book. "Thanks, Shep."

"Anytime."

After checking in with Miranda and Dr. Chakwas, I made my way to the Main Battery to see the love of my life. When I walked in, I noticed that he was at the weapons station calibrating his assault rifle.

"Good morning," I said with a smile as I walked over to him.

He looked at me and then looked away without saying a word.

"You're mad at me." I sighed.

"You're damn right I'm mad at you." He growled as he slammed his fist on the weapons table. "You never listen to me. How am I supposed to keep you safe if I'm not there?! Damn it, Kate! You left me behind... again!"

"We've been through this! If those mercs recognized you, it would have-"

"You already gave me that lame excuse. I don't need to hear it again!"

I looked at Garrus for a moment and then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Garbear. If I had known there would have been trouble at Hock's mansion, I would have brought you. But you have to understand that you can't be with me every mission I'm on. You're going to have to trust the rest of the crew to have my back as well as yours."

Garrus stayed silent for a moment before he looked at me. "I trusted Sidonis and Kaidan. Look how that ended."

I grabbed his hand. "I know it's hard. Trust is something that has to be earned. But the crew can't earn your trust if you can never give them the chance." I then ran my hand over his cheek. "Zaeed and Kasumi watched my back as I watched theirs."

"I know." Garrus let out a sigh. "I'm just used to seeing things differently. I grew up with a father that demanded so much. He was always telling you it's either this way or that way. It's so much easier to see the world in black and white, Kate. Gray... I don't know what to do with gray."

"You can start by trusting those around you." I wrapped my arms around him.

Garrus placed his cheek on top of my head. "I'm just so damn worried you're going to die on me again."

"Never." I smiled. "There's no Shepard without Vakarian."

After we broke our embrace, Garrus ran his hand through my hair. "Speaking of trust, I want to thank you again for helping me with Sidonis. It probably wasn't easy for you to see me like that."

"I would do anything for you, you know that."

"I want to show you something." Garrus walked over to his cot and pulled out a small long box. "I was waiting to show this to you before I put it on."

I raised a brow as he brought the box over to the weapons station and set it down.

"Garrus, that's amazing." I smiled as he pulled out a beautiful visor. "Is it to replace your old one?"

"Yes," He flipped the visor over so I could see the side of it. "What do you think?" I let out a tiny gasp as I saw carved names into the piece. 'Kate, Tali, Wrex, Liara, Solana, Lilihierax, Ashley'. Ashley's name had a tiny cross by her name, indicating that she was deceased.

"Garrus." I was speechless.

"It's a reminder of why I'm out here fighting. Not only to save this galaxy from psychopath bug robots, but to fight for everyone I care about."

"Why do you have Ash's name on here?"

"It's a reminder of her sacrifice; so that I can continue to fight in her name."

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"There is plenty of room to add more names, but for now these seven are the most important to me." Garrus took his old visor off and placed it in the box. Then he clicked on the new one. "How do I look?"

"Sexy as ever," I smiled as the blue display lit up.

Garrus ran his hand across my cheek, sending shivers down my back. "Whatever happens with the Collectors or the Reapers or whoever else comes after us, I know we'll stop them and that we'll get the job done, no matter the cost."

"Whoever else? You actually think we'll find something worse than Collectors or Reapers?"

Garrus shrugged. "I like to expect the worse. There's a small chance I'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Uh huh." I said with a smirk. "But I'm glad you're here. I don't think I could have done all this without you."

"Sure you could. Not as stylishly, of course. But, seriously..." He grabbed my hand. "There's nobody in this galaxy I respect more than you. I'm proud of you, Kate. You have sacrificed so much to keep everyone happy, including me."

I smiled as he brought me in for a hug. I had to admit, it was nice to feel his embrace. Damn, I love this Turian.

Once I said goodbye to Garrus, I made my way to Engineering. I didn't see Tali, so I just waved to Gabby and Ken and then made my way down to the sub-deck to see Jack.

"Good morning," I said with a smirk. "How's my pirate?"

"Shepard, glad you came down!" Jack jumped up from her cot. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm all ears."

"You know I have a history with Cerberus. Do you know how far back it goes?" Jack asked as she sat down on the right side staircase.

"I'm guessing you were young."

"Your pal, the Illusive Man? Never seen him before, but Cerberus raised me. First thing I remember is my cell door in a Cerberus base. They did experiments. Drugged me. Tortured me. Whatever chance I had to be normal, they stole it by trying to turn me into some super-biotic. The doctors, the other kids... Every one of them hated me. They let me suffer."

I could see the emotion on Jack's face. "What did they hope to gain by torturing a little girl?"

"It was something about pain breaking down mental barriers, and how it might clear the way for a more biotic power. I'm sure there was a payoff due at some point, but I wasn't going to see it. I was wired up in a cell."

I sat down next to Jack. "So they tortured you just to see if they could make a strong biotic? That's it?" I shook my head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"All I know is, a little girl crying in a cell, begging for the pain to stop..."

"And one day it did." I said softly. "How did you get out of there?"

"There was some kind of emergency and I made a break for it. The other kids came out of their cells and attacked me. So did the guards." Jack leaned forward. "I just killed everything in my way and ran. I guess my biotics had developed faster than they thought. Once I escaped the facility, I managed to get a shuttle off the ground. Drifted until pirates picked me up. The crew used me, then sold me." Jack stood up from the steps. "That's my uplifting escape story."

I stood as well. "So there were other kids in the base?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know much about them. I was kept separate. They hated me, just like everyone else there. I'm just not sure why."

"Trying not to defend them, but are you sure it was Cerberus? I came across a few facilities that were run by ExoGeni. Although, I don't think they would kidnap kids for their experiments."

"I was a kid, but I wasn't dumb. I know how to listen. It was Cerberus. Don't care how far down the chain it was. Those bastards thought they were so clever. Turns out, mess with someone's head long enough and you can turn a scared kid into an all-powerful bitch." Jack snorted. "Fucking idiots."

"Alright, Jack. I'll go see if I can get some answers from TIM for you. Although, I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Your right, he'll just deny everything. That's not what I'm after anyways." Jack said as she walked over to her cot and picked up a data pad.

"Oh?"

"I found the coordinates in your files. I want to go the Teltin facility on Pragia, where they tortured and drugged me. I want to go to the center of my place, my cell. I want to deploy a big fucking bomb, and watch from orbit when it goes!"

I raised my hands. "I understand your hatred for Cerberus, Jack. Really, I do. But attacking our allies is going to derail our mission. We need all the help we can get if we're going to defeat the Collectors. This wouldn't be a smart move to make."

"Relax, Shepard. The files say it was shut down after my escape. It's been abandoned for years. I don't think they're going to care if I blow up a garbage dump."

I thought for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, Jack. Let's go blow up a Cerberus facility."

Jack smirked. "Now you're talking."

"We'll leave tomorrow as soon as R&R is over."

"Thanks, Shepard. I owe you one." Jack said as she sat down on her cot.

"Since this is your mission, is there anyone in particular you would like to come with us?" I asked.

"Does it look like I fucking care who comes? I just want-" She paused. "Actually let's bring the cheerleader."

"You want Miranda to come with us?"

"That bitch needs to see firsthand what Cerberus did to me."

"Alright, I'll see if she wants to come. I'll talk to you later."

"Yep."

I walked up the stairs and out of Engineering. I then made my way to the cargo bay to check in on Grunt.

When I entered, I noticed he was sitting on a bench with his eyes closed.

"Grunt?"

His eyes opened and he turned to look at me. "Shepard."

"What are you doing?"

"I am channeling my feelings."

"Channeling your feelings?"

"The asari onboard has taught me the way to control myself when I am on Normandy. You know, so that I don't... destroy things."

"Is it working?"

"Sometimes." He stood up from the bench and walked over to me. "Thank you, Shepard. Because of you, I have a clan." He then laughed. "Urdnot Grunt. I like it. Makes me want to fight, not just able to." Grunt began to pace. "Wrex should have killed Uvenk. When he took the quarian, I wanted to disembowel him! To tear out his spine like a trophy!"

I crossed my arms. "Grunt, are you telling me that you have feelings for Tali?"

"What?" Grunt grave me an odd look. "She is part of my krantt. No one messes with my krantt!"

My smile turned big. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Now that I have a place as a krogan, and not just a tank bred, I like it. Our enemies are in trouble, Shepard. And we better not run out of targets."

I laughed. "There's no danger of that. They're practically lining up."

"Ha!" Grunt slammed his fists together. "Everyone gets a turn. Wouldn't want it any other way."

I patted my baby krogan on his lower arm before making my way out of the cargobay. Zaeed's door was red, indicating he was still asleep so I made my way down to the shuttle bay. I noticed Tali right away working on the mech we had picked up on Taitus. Also, Legion was with her.

"Good Morning you two," I said as I approached them.

"Shepard Commander, good morning." Legion said. "We are helping Creator Tali'Zorah on her mech project."

"I see," I smiled. "Did you find anything useful at the scrap yard?"

"Yes," Tali said. "Hopefully I can get this thing somewhat operational here in the next week." 

Just then a tennis ball with a lace of slime rolled passed me and hit Legion's foot. Legion picked up the ball and threw it. I watched as Urz chased after it, chewed on it for a moment, then brought it back to Legion.

"I see Urz is making some new friends."

"I don't know why, but Urz is fascinated with Legion." Tali said with a happy tone. "Which is good for me, because I wouldn't get any work done."

"Well keep up the good work, Tali. I'll talk to you later. You too, Legion."

"Enjoy your day, Shepard Commander." Legion said as he threw the ball again.

I spent the remaining morning and afternoon on the Citadel with Dad. We knew full well that if TIM succeeded on finding a way through the Omega 4 relay, I may not be coming back.

 

I entered my cabin at 1700 and threw my N7 hoodie on my couch. Then I sat down at my desk and started to read my unread messages.

_From: Executor Chellick_

_Commander, I didn't want to bring this up last night, due to the fact I don't believe in work talk when we're all on R &R._

_I was visited by a salarian and an asari a few days ago. They had asked to join C-Sec. The salarian told me that you had sent him here from Illium. His tech skills are quite impressive, and I'm sure as hell won't deny an asari who wants to join the cause._

_I just thought you would like to know that they both will start C-Sec training within the month. Thank you for allowing them to have a second chance. Joining Eclipse would have been such a waste._

_Good luck, Commander.  
And as always, watch Garrus's back. He seems to get shot at more these days. But then again, he's getting old._

_~Chellick_

I was happy the salarian and asari made the right choice. Chellick was right. Being a part of Eclipse probably would have been a waste of their talent.

_From: Alexander Timothy Mills  
Cadet -First Class- Vancouver, Earth_

_Hello, Commander!_

_I just wanted to drop you a line and tell you that I'm doing great. I'll start training here in Vancouver in a week. I took this test and it seems like my best skills are in mechanics and enginnering. Of course, I'm not surprised since I worked in the mining facility on Zorya my whole life._

_I have my Normandy pin on my cadet suit and I think about you guys every day. Even a few cadets have asked about the Normandy and the great Commander Shepard. Don't worry, I made you look good._

_Be safe out there, and once you get done kicking the Collectors in the butt, maybe I can take you out for a drink. Oh, and tell Old Man and Garrus I said hello._

_All the best,  
Alex _

I smiled as I forward the message to Zaeed and Garrus. After spending a few minutes writing Alex back, I read my next message.

_From: Shaman Urdnot_

_Damn it, I hate writing these damn things._

_Commander, it is my place as Shaman to tell you that you are now part of Grunt's krannt. You are his leader, so keep him alive. Krogan have always valued survival over tradition. If we are going to survive as a people, we need your vat-grown Grunt. Okeer was a madman, but he was a madman with a plan, and that's more than most have on this ball of rock._

_So bring him back from your damn mission._

_With that being said, it is an honor to know you, Commander.  
Don't get killed out there..._

_~Shaman of Clan Urdnot_

_From: Consort Sha'ira_

_Commander,_

_I thought that my gift of words had been incorrect, an embarrassing notion, but my contacts tell me you yet live. I am pleased to hear that your journey continues, though I sense that you head toward an even deeper darkness. When you fought Saren, only your resolve was tested, but now I fear you cannot rely only on your own strength. Take whatever steps you must to ensure that those battling at your side fight with clear minds and glad hearts. Especially the one who has been at your side since the beginning._

_Be well,  
Consort Sha'ira _

I leaned back against my chair and closed my eyes. I remembered what Sha'ira told me.

_"But there is someone who wants to share those burdens with you, even if he doesn't know it yet. The one who will always be at your side, no matter what obstacles block your path._

I let out a snort. Even Sha'ira knew that Garrus and I were meant to be together.

 

_Pragia:  
Orbital Distance: 1.3 AU  
Orbital Period: 1.5 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: 0.976  
Radius: 5,137 km  
Day Length: 29.6 Earth Hours  
Atm. Pressure: 0.84 atm  
Surface Temp: 54 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.08 g  
Mass: 0.56 Earth Masses  
Planet Type: Garden  
Satellites: N/A_

_The jungle-planet Pragia is overrun by choking hypergrowth caused by industrially mutated plant species. This, combined with its relative isolation and lack of population, has made Pragia an occasional base of operations for drug runners, weapons smugglers, pirates, mercenaries, terrorists, and intelligence agents seeking secrecy. Sustained habitation on Pragia is extremely difficult; mutant and even poisonous plant life can overgrow colonies in days instead of years._

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Donnelly as I watched a few of the engineers load up the large bomb.

"Of course it will work, I designed it."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I frowned.

"It will work, Commander." Daniels smiled as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, but does it have to be so... big?" I gulped. "Reminds me of the bomb we exploded on Virmire."

"Jack said she wanted a 'big fucking bomb', who am I to disagree with her?" Donnelly shrugged.

"Tali," I called over my quarian. As she stood next to me, I grabbed her arm and whispered. "Please make me feel better and tell me this damn thing is safe."

"It's safe." Tali reassured. "The only way it can be detonated is by the detonation control button.

"And where is that?"

"I've given it to Jack."

I went pale. "Tali, I don't think-"

"Tee hee," Tali giggled. "Just kidding." She then handed me the device. 

"Shepard Commander," Legion said as he approached me. "We expect a 95.153% chance of survival on your mission. To reach 96.998%, we recommend you bring Urz."

Tali squeed. "That's a great idea, Legion. Shepard, you should bring Urz. He hasn't been off this ship since Tuchanka."

I let out a sigh.

"Commander," Borris called from the Kodiak. "The bomb is loaded and secured. We're ready for departure."

 

The Kodiak bounced left and right as we entered Pragia's atmosphere.

"I forgot how much I hate this place." Jack complained. "The landing pad has to be on the roof, or the vegetation would overgrow it in a few hours."

"Commander," Borris called from the shuttle. "I am picking up thermal signatures everywhere, except for the landing zone."

"Odd." I lifted a brow. "Something must be distorting the sensors."

"This was a secret Cerberus facility," Miranda pointed out.

"Yeah," Jack said as she patted Urz on the head. "They build their equipment to last. Assholes."

"It's probably nothing, Borris. Land the shuttle at the coordinates." I ordered.

"Aye, Commander."

Jack bit her lip. "Maybe it was a mistake coming here."

"No way in hell," I looked at her. "We are going to blow this place to hell. Right?"

Jack let out a sigh. "Right. Okay. Let's do this."

Borris landed the shuttle a minute later. When the Kodiak doors opened, I sheltered my eyes as a flash of lighting lit the sky.

"Lovely weather." I said.

"It rains here all the time," Jack said as she walked off the Kodiak.

"Borris, stay here with the bomb until I give the signal that the facility is clear."

"Aye, Commander."

Rain bounced off my armor as we made our way down a few staircases and finally into the abandoned building.

"You never would have guessed this was a Cerberus facility," I said as I looked at the large tree sprouting from inside the room.

"The Cerberus emblem." Miranda said as she walked over to a large container.

"Yeah, I think they brought new kids in those things. They were messed up and starving, but alive. Usually." Jack said in a low tone. "Although, I don't remember this room."

I watched as Miranda ran her hand over a control switch on one of the containers and it hissed open. It was empty, but it was obvious that it was made to ship live cargo. Perhaps Jack was right.

Rain trickled from the ceiling as we made our way down a large ramp where more vegetation had grown. Urz sniffed his way down to a container and then growled at it.

"What is it, Boy?" I asked as I opened the container.

I let out a gasp as a pile of small bones laid in the back of the storage container. I was guessing the remains was a child no less than the age of four.

"Damn it." I sighed.

"Shepard, I found something." Miranda said. "Some kind of audio recording."

"Play it." I ordered.

_"The Illusive Man requested operation logs again. He's getting suspicious."_

_"When we get results, he won't care what we did. But if he knew..."_

_"He won't find out."_

_"Contact the batarains and have them send us another dozen."_

"Sounds like this facility went rogue." Miranda said.

"Hah. You would like to think that, wouldn't you, Cheerleader?" Jack snorted.

"Shepard, we should find out what happened here and what they were hiding from the Illusive Man."

"No," Jack growled. "I didn't come here for an investigation. I came here to plant a fucking bomb in my cell and watch this place burn."

"And we will," I looked at Miranda. "This is Jack's mission, we're not going to interfere."

"Shepard..."

"If we find out anything else on our way to Jack's cell, then we can download it. But this place gets blown up."

Miranda let out a groaning sigh as we continued our way into the facility.

"I remember escaping to this room," Jack said as we entered a dark room. "There was fighting here. I remember sunlight though the cracks in the ceiling. It was a hot day, right after a powerful rainstorm."

"You remember fighting?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only a half-dead guard between me and my freedom. He was begging for his life." Jack smirked. "I killed him."

"Of course you did." I sighed.

Just then Urz began to growl, his teeth showing as hair on his back began to rise. Then, he took off.

"Urz! Urz!" I yelled as I rushed after him. I quickly stopped as I saw a pack of varren surrounding him.

"Take them out." I yelled at Miranda and Jack. It wasn't long before the pack of varren fell dead to the floor and Urz came running up to Jack panting happily.

"Keep an eye out for more varren," I warned as we continued to make our way through the room.

"Hmmm, I remember this." Jack said as she pointed to a large worn out white circle on the floor. "The ring."

"The ring?" I lifted a brow.

"They used to stage fights here. Pit me against the other kids." Jack said as she knelt down and ran her hand over the washed out white line. "I loved it. Only time I ever enjoyed being out my cell."

"What were they studying?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Maybe that's how they got their kicks." Jack said as she stood.

"That or some sort of biotic testing." Miranda chimed in.

"I never understood anything that happened here." Jack commented.

"How often did they do this?" I asked.

"I don't remember really. I was in that damn cell for my whole life. Sometimes they took me out and made me fight. Filled me with drugs, other stuff. Time gets funny in a cell, Shepard."

"Did the other children die in these fights?" Miranda asked.

"I was a kid, filled with drugs. I got shocked when I hesitated. Narcotics filled my veins when I attacked." Jack's tone was disturbing.

"I take that as a yes then." Miranda said.

"So these bastards actually rewarded you when you attacked? That's sick."

"I still get warm feelings when I fight." Jack smirked.

I shook my head as I clicked my pistol. "Come on, let's get going. The sooner this place blows up, the better I'll feel."

We made our way into a long hallway that was somewhat flooded from the constant rain. It wasn't until we got to the end of the passageway when I saw a security console blinking the colors of red and green.

"An active console," I said as I placed my pistol in my holster. "Let's see if we can get access." It only took me a few minutes before a holographic image of a security officer appeared in front of me.

 _"Security Officer Zemkl, Teltin Facility. The subjects are out of their cells. They're tearing the place up!"_ I could hear screaming and explosions in the background of the recording. _"Subject Zero is going to get loose. I need permission to terminate. I repeat, permission to terminate!"_

_"Permission denied. All subjects besides Zero are expendable. Keep her alive. That's an order!"_

_"Understood, Sir. I'll begin the-"_ Jack walked over to the console and pushed the button to shut off the recording.

"This isn't right." Jack said as she turned to me. "I broke out when my guards disappeared. I was the one that started the riot."

"Maybe there was something you didn't see, Jack." I looked at the console. "I highly doubt this footage was messed with."

"The other kids attacked me. The guards attacked me. The automated systems attacked me." Jack growled as she took a step closer to me. "That doesn't leave lots of room for interpretation."

"But you were just a child, Jack. In your eyes, it would seem that everyone was attacking you." Miranda stated.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Cheerleader!"

"Jack," I raised my hands. "Calm down. Obviously there was something more going on than you thought. Maybe we should take Miranda's idea and search for some more clues."

Jack began to pace and then fisted her hand. "Fine, fine! I just want to get the hell out of this place."

Jack walked into another room as I turned to Miranda.

"Download anything and everything that you can get a hold of on this facility. I want to know what the hell happened here."

"Aye, Commander."

"Shepard," Jack called out as I walked through a door and into a long staircase hallway. "This place is supposed to be empty."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The two varren over in that corner. Bullet wounds, fresh kills."

I grabbed my pistol. "Stay sharp."

We carefully made our way down the staircase and into a large room that looked like some sort of dining area. Urz sniffed his way past me then began to growl and yip.

"There, by the window!" Miranda pointed. "Vorcha."

"And a fucking krogan to the left!" Jack yelled as she took cover.

"Blood pack. What the hell are they doing here?"

"Doesn't matter!" Jack yelled as she stood up. "No one is getting in my way."

Jack released a biotic shockwave, causing the vorcha to dodge out of the way.

"Kill them!" The krogan yelled.

I watched Urz attack a vorcha as Miranda used her overload to cause another vorcha, who had a flamethrower, to exploded.

"I will destroy you!" Jack cried out as she picked up another vorcha with her biotics and threw him through a window.

It wasn't long before all the vorcha and the singleton krogan were defeated.

"Shepard to Borris, keep the Kodiak under lock and key. We have a squadron of Bloodpack mercs running around here."

_"Aye, Commander. Should I call for backup?"_

"No, I think we'll be fine. Just stay put until you hear from me. Shepard out." I bent down to see if Urz was injured. "Any ideas on why the Bloodpack is here?"

"Perhaps a hideout?" Miranda suggested. "Perfect place for slave trading or red sand dealings."

"Or they're after some sort of equipment." I added.

"Yes," Miranda nodded. "A lot of children died here. Even then, they were part of the experiment at this facility. Perhaps the Bloodpack is trying to get their hands on some sort of technology that was used here."

"Who fucking cares!" Jack growled as she made her way to the far door. "I just want to blow up this place."

"No argument here." I said with a nod as we made our way into a long hallway.

"Aaaaggh!" Yelled a vorcha as we entered a long hallway. "Kill them all!"

"Up there on that balcony." Jack pointed.

"There's only two," Miranda said. "I'll take care of them."

Miranda used her biotics to lift the vorcha up and then slam them into each other and then into opposite ends of the building walls.

"Good job." I nodded as I looked at Urz who was sniffing his way into a small room.

I looked down the hallway and noticed there were five rooms on each side. I walked into one and saw that there were two sets of bunkbeds, a toilet, a sink, and a small toybox. 

"My god," Miranda gasped as she stood next to me. "This is where they kept the children? This room is smaller than a normal size bathroom!"

"What's wrong, Cheerleader? Can't stomach the fact that your precious Cerberus could do this?"

"There is no way the Illusive Man would ever have accepted this."

"Fuck, you really are blind, aren't you?" Jack snarled. "This is a Cerberus facility, Sweet cheeks! Your Illusive Man knew about this just as much as he knew about Shepard and trying to kill her on Akuze."

Miranda ran her hand through her hair and then quickly turned around as we heard snarling noises.

"Varren." I said just as Urz ran out of a room.

They were easy to take out, since there was only three of them. I patted Urz on the head, and then looked at Jack and Miranda. "Come on, let's go."

Jack walked through the door as I turned to see Miranda staring into one of the small rooms.

"Miranda." I said softly.

She looked at me for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"This... is a two way mirror?" I heard Jack say as Miranda and I entered the room she was in.

The room we were in had two floors. We were on the top floor that over looked some sort of indoor playground with swings, picnic tables, and a jungle gym.

Jack looked at me. "My cell is on the other side. I could... I could see all the other kids out here, playing."

"But they never saw you?"

"I thought they did. I remember screaming at them for hours, but they always ignored me."

I wiped the dark smudge off the window, and saw my reflection. "What was the point of isolating you?" I turned to Jack.

"To see how powerful she can become." Miranda said. "Anger can lead to an outbreak. Imagine what force would be unleashed if that person was a powerful biotic."

"So they were poking the bear?" I lifted a brow.

Miranda nodded.

"It feels so strange to be back here." Jack said as she looked at the playground below. "I feel like... I'm pissed off. I'm a dangerous bitch. But then I'm a little girl again." I knew how she felt, but I wasn't going to say anything. "Shit, this is so complicated. Let's go plant that fucking bomb and get the hell out of here."

"Wow," I let out a gasp as we entered a room. "This is quite different from the other places we have seen."

"I must have come through here when I broke out, but I don't remember it." Jack admitted.

"Shepard," Miranda said as she walked over to table that had old scattered papers on it. "This is where they did experiments on Jack."

"How do you know?"

"A wild guess." Miranda shrugged.

I turned to look at Jack who was running her hand over a chair that was in the middle of the room.

"I remember." Jack looked at me. "This is where they tortured me. Where they put drugs in me." She paused. "This is a bad place."

"I think I found something." Miranda said at a nearby console. "It's a video recording."

"Play it." Jack ordered as she walked over to the console.

_"Entry 1054, Teltin facility. The latest iteration on PergNim went poorly. Subjects One, Four, and Six died. No biotic change among the survivors. We lowered core temperatures of surviving subjects, but no biotic ally beneficial reactions occurred. As a side effect, all subjects died. So we'll not try that on Zero. I hope our supply of biotic-potential subjects holds up. We are going through them fast."_

Jack began to pace as she ran her hand over her bald head. "This is bullshit! They weren't experimenting on the other children for my safety!"

"Don't blame yourself, Jack. You can't help what they did to others."

"You don't get it, Shepard!" Jack yelled as she turned to me. "I survived this place because I was tougher than the rest. That's who I am!"

"There's another audio recording." Miranda said as she played it.

_"Damn it. It's all fallen to pieces. The subjects are rampaging, and Zero is loose. We're shutting Teltin down. What a disaster! We'll infiltrate and piggyback on the Alliance's Ascension Program. Hopefully that will hide our-. What was that? Wait, Zero... don't-"_

Jack's eyes grew big as she turned to me. "Shepard, they started somewhere else. We have to stop them!"

"It's okay," I said softly. "Ascension is an Alliance Program at Grissom Academy. It's a school for biotic kids. They don't torture children there. The kids are safe."

Jack stayed silent for a moment. "A lot of this... isn't the way I remember it."

"You were a kid back then, Jack. There was a lot going on."

"Maybe." Jack then shook her head. "We're getting close to my cell. Let's go plant that fucking bomb."

We made our way into another large room, which was filled with cargo containers and medical supplies. Urz growled as a large krogan appeared from behind a box, along with two other krogan. I then looked to my left and then to my right as vorcha appeared hissing and laughing.

"Hey Aresh, it's Kureck. Yeah, the intruders are here. You want them dead, we have to talk creds. You promised us lots of salvage, but this place is a waste." He paused. "Fine, we'll put 'em down. Then I'm coming in there and we're going to talk salvage." After the krogan stopped talking to his boss on the other side of his comm line, he looked at me. "Drop your weapons and surrender."

"What are you doing here?"

"Profit. Drop your weapons, I won't warn you again."

"Fuck this shit." Jack yelled as she used a biotic shockwave, tossing two vorcha to the side.

"Kill them!" The krogan leader yelled.

It honestly didn't take long before the Bloodpack was defeated.

"Is it just me, or have they gotten softer?" I asked as Urz sat on one of the dead vorcha's face.

"It seems this group wasn't as well trained as the rest of the normal Bloodpack." Miranda pointed out.

"Well, whoever this Aresh is, he's in the only room left... my old cell. I want to plant the bomb there, anyway. Might as well do it on his corpse." Jack growled as we headed for the door.

"Perhaps instead of shooting him first, we can see why he's here?" I suggested.

"I don't care why he's here, Shepard. I only care about seeing this place exploding from orbit." Jack said as we entered through a doorway.

Urz began to growl as the doors to Jack's old cell opened.

"Come on out." I ordered. "We know you're in there."

There was a moment of silence before a man slowly peeked up from behind a desk. Jack looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Who are you, why are you here?"

"My name is Aresh, and you're breaking into my home."

"You're home?" Jack asked with a growl.

"Yes, Subject Zero." Aresh said as he turned to her.

Jack aimed her pistol at the man. "My name is Jack. How the hell do you know me?"

Aresh snorted. "We all knew your face, Jack. They inflicted horrors on us so their experiments wouldn't kill you."

"Bullshit!" Jack growled.

"You were the question, and I'm still looking for the answer." Aresh said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I hired a group of Bloodpack mercs and came back here almost a solar year ago. We're rebuilding it, piece by piece. I'm going to find out what Cerberus knew; how to unlock biotic potential in humans. I'm restarting the Teltin facility." Aresh turned around, facing the large window that looked out into the playground. "It will be beautiful."

Jack looked at me. "I wanted a hole in the ground, and he's trying to justify what happened by using it!"

"Aresh, you do realize you'd be doing the same thing to the new kids?" I stated. "You know this isn't right."

"You're right; some of us were bought from poor families on Earth or kidnapped from colonies. Most ended up here the way I did: batarian pirates. They did such horrible things to us."

"So why do you want to do this to other kids?" I asked.

"Because Cerberus must have had good reasons."

"There's no reason good enough!" Jack yelled.

"Jack's right, there is no reason to harm children for sick projects. This facility was wrong for what they have done." I commented.

"I'll make it better, just wait and see." Aresh said.

"How did you even survive?" Jack spat. "This place was like a prison."

"We mutinied. As soon as we were all in the lab to do experiments, we attacked. They would have put us down, but Jack somehow got loose. I lost consciousness when something hit me in the head. When I came to, it was over. The guards, the scientists, and the kids were dead. I tried to see if I could find your body, Jack. I then noticed one of the escaped shuttles was gone, and I assumed you escaped. After spending three weeks here, I managed to get another shuttle off the ground and made my way to Omega."

"This is just all messed up!" Jack yelled. "Maybe the other kids had it bad, but you can't restart this place, Aresh. It's wrong!"

"Everything we went through must have been worth something!" Aresh shouted. "And I will find that something!"

"No you won't." Miranda said as she took a step forward. "Jack's right, this place needs to be destroyed."

"Agreed, but where does that leave Aresh?" I turned to Jack. "What do we do with another you?"

"Easy," Jack said as she pointed a gun at him. "We kill him."

"Killing him will change nothing, Jack. He's trapped in the past just like you."

"But he wants to restart this place. He has to be stopped!" Jack yelled at me.

"He's crazy, and he's never going to restart this facility. You have to let this go."

"Shepard..." Jack's voice was low.

"Your past doesn't have to control you." I said.

"Fuck!" Jack growled as she lowered her gun. "Fine, Aresh. Get out of here. But if I ever see you again..." Jack didn't need to finish her sentence.

"And you better hurry too; we plan on blowing up this place in about five minutes." I warned.

"You will regret this!" Aresh yelled as he ran through the door.

"Shepard, we should have brought him with us. He is too dangerous to be let loose."

"He will harm no one but himself, Miranda." I then looked at Jack. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just-" Jack let out a sigh. "Fuck."

"I'll be outside with Urz." Miranda said, leaving Jack and myself alone.

"This room was my whole childhood." Jack ran her hand over the window. "Nothing's changed... but it's all different."

"Will you give me a tour before we blow this place up?"

Jack let out a sigh and then pointed at the window. "I thought that playground out there was the rest of the world. I'd pound and yell for hours trying to get the other kids attention. Never did any good. They ignored me."

"They didn't know you were there."

"No." Jack said sadly and then she walked over to a desk that had a fallen lamp, some papers, and a couple of old crayons on it.

"I used this table for everything. It was like my best friend. I'd crawl under it to cry. It was the only thing that shielded me from this fucked up world. Pathetic."

"Not pathetic." I said softly. "Just a scared little girl who was going through hell. I would have done the same thing."

We walked over to her bed that was unmade, the pillow resting on the floor. She picked up the pillow and hugged it tightly. "Sometimes I dream that I'm back in this bed being tortured. I used to tie the sheets around my wrists and try to rip them off. I remember lying here, hugging this pillow for hours. They wouldn't let me have any toys like the rest of the kids. I wanna stop coming back here."

Jack threw the pillow on the bed and then made her way out of the room. Just as I was about to radio Borris that the cost was clear, Jack walked up to a wall and ran her hand over it.

"Huh. See this scarring on the wall here? That's where I killed my first man. One of the guards tried to stop me." Jack turned and looked at me. "Instead, I stopped him." She then let out a sigh. "Okay, no more wallowing. Let's blow this place to hell."

I nodded as I radioed Borris.

"Borris, the coast is clear. There is a large window on the east side of the facility that's broken. Bring the shuttle over there and we'll get this bomb planted.

_"Aye, Commander."_

It took Borris roughly fifteen minutes to make his way through the vegetation and to the broken window that was next to Jack's cell.

"Commander, I suggest we hurry." Borris yelled as the doors to the Kodiak opened. "The storm is getting a lot more intense."

"Acknowledged." I yelled.

It took us about ten minutes to set up the bomb. I then handed Jack the detonation device once we were in our seats. Jack flicked the top cover of the switch about three times, her legs bouncing as the Kodiak began to fly above the vegetation of Pragia. Jack then looked at me as she placed her thumb on the red trigger. I nodded and then pounded on the bulkhead of the cockpit, telling Borris that we were ready.

Then my biotic bitch pushed the button.

 

"Shepard!" Tali yelled as I stepped off the Kodiak. "I need to talk to you, it's important!"

I could hear the distraught tone in Tali's voice, and she was fidgeting with her hands.

"Alright, Tali. Calm down," I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me get out of my armor and then we can-"

Tali wrapped her arms around me and she began to cry.

"I'll be in my office." Miranda said as she made her way to the elevator.

Jack just shrugged as she grabbed Urz by the collar and followed Miranda into the elevator.

"Alright," I patted Tali on the back with my hand and then took a step back, my hands never leaving her forearms. "What's going on?"

"I... I received a message from the Migrant Fleet when you were on Pragia. The Admiralty Board has accused me of-" Tali gulped. "Treason."

"What?" I let out a gasp.

"I'm scared, Shepard." Tali cried. "I don't even know what I did wrong."

"This is insane," I brought Tali over to a container and made her sit. "Nobody who knows you could believe you'd betray your people."

Tali sniffed. "They don't lay charges like this unless the evidence seems absolute."

"Do you think it's because you're here on Normandy working with Cerberus?" I asked.

"But I am not working with Cerberus, Shepard. I'm working with you. Plus, you got that letter from my father saying I was on leave to serve on Normandy again."

"Hmmm," this was somewhat mind-blowing.

"Hey Shep, there you are." Kasumi said as she stepped out of the elevator. "I've come to see if-" Kasumi stopped as she saw Tali. "What's wrong?"

It wasn't my place to tell Kasumi, so I turned to Tali.

"Kasumi, I-" I could hear the sadness in her voice. "The Migrant Fleet has accused me of treason."

"What?" Kasumi gasped as she sat down next to Tali and grabbed her hand. "You would never do such a thing!"

"What happens when a quarian is accused of treason?" I asked, grabbing Tali's other hand.

It took a moment for Tali to reply. "There's a hearing, with members of the Admiralty Board acting as judges." Then Tali let out a gasping sob. "My father. He'll have to recuse himself from judgment. Oh how disappointed he must be right now. I... I can't even imagine."

"Hey, don't think that he's disappointed until we know the facts." I said.

"If only you knew him." Tali said softly. "The worst part, Shepard, is that the punishment for treason is exile. If they convict me, I can never go back to the Migrant Fleet."

"This is such bullshit." I growled.

"And they didn't tell you what they are accusing you of?" Kasumi asked.

"None. The specifics of charges like this are rarely discussed to open channels. I won't know any more until I get to the flotilla." Tali said sadly

"And if this exile does happen, they'll just abandon you on some remote planet? What about exile quarians who have children?"

"Well, if it's deemed only a tragic mistake in judgement, the guilty party might receive a small ship and supplies. And, an exile can still have children, and those children are welcomed back to the Fleet." Tali let out a sigh. "Not that it really matters. Either way, if I'm convicted, I'll never see the Migrant Fleet again."

"We're not going to let that happen." I scolded my quarian. "Hell, you've been here the whole time. Obviously these dumbass admirals, no offence to your father, don't know what they're talking about!"

"Thanks, Shepard. I appreciate your faith in me."

"So how does this trial work? How soon do we need to get you there?" I asked.

"They'll wait a reasonable period of time for me to come and defend myself. Eventually, if I don't show up, they'll try me in absentia. As for how it works... it's less formal than something you'd see on the Citadel. We're family. This is just the worst kind of family meeting."

"Alright, send Joker the coordinates to the fleet. Let's go prove your innocence." I said with a nod.

"Really? Thank you, Shepard."

"Shep," Kasumi looked at me. "I was thinking we should have the reading tonight."

"Excellent, what time?" I asked.

"2100 hours?"

"I'll be there."

Kasumi looked at Tali. "You want to come help me with selecting some refreshments and snacks for tonight?"

"I would like that." Tali smiled. "Thank you, Kasumi."

"Hey, that's what friends do." Kasumi stood up and pulled Tali onto her feet. "See you later, Shep."

"See you later."

Once Tali and Kasumi disappeared inside the elevator, Joker called me from my OT comm.

 _"Commander, sorry to bother you, but you need to get to Miranda's office ASAP. She and Jack are in the middle of a... disagreement. Can you please head it off before they tear out a bulkhead?"_ Joker asked over the comm.

I let out a sigh. "I'll deal with it."

_"Take pictures."_

As I approached Miranda's office, I saw Garrus standing just outside.

"How bad is it?" I asked as he took a step back from the door.

"Bad. Are you sure you want to go in there?"

"If I don't, we might not have a ship to get us through the Omega 4 relay."

"Mmm," Garrus twitched his mandibles. "I can have EDI gas the room. You know, knock them out."

"Yeah, and have the wrath of Miranda on my ass for the rest of our delightful cruise? No thanks." I took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

"I think you're going to need more than luck with those two." Garrus said the doors to Miranda's office opened.

"Touch me and I will smear the walls with you, bitch!" Jack yelled as a chair went flying across the room, hitting the bulkhead next to Miranda.

"Enough!" I yelled. "What the hell is going on?! Stand down, both of you!"

"The cheerleader won't admit what Cerberus did to me was wrong!" Jack yelled as she turned to me.

"It wasn't Cerberus. Not really." Miranda growled. "As I have said before, they were a rogue group. But clearly, you were a mistake."

"Fuck you!" Jack pointed to Miranda. "You saw what they did to me!" Jack then snorted. "Maybe it didn't get through your fucking head. Maybe I should just show you!" Jack's biotics lit up.

I let out a curse. This was uglier than I had thought. "Damn it you two!" I finally said. "This is what the Collectors want! I understand you don't like each other, but-"

"That's an understatement." Miranda snorted.

I turned to my XO. "Miranda, as my first officer, I expect more from you. You don't go picking fights with the members of this crew. I want you to leave Jack alone. Do I make myself clear?"

Miranda's eyes widened. "What?"

"Hah!" Jack said as she folded her arms.

"She can't be trusted, Shepard. She's unstable. She's going to jeopardize the mission."

"She'll be just fine. However, I think you need to check on your own attitude. You saw what went down on Pragia. At least have a little bit of sympathy for the children who died at the hands of Cerberus."

"Yeah!" Jack said.

"Jack... leave." I warned.

Jack just smirked as she left the room. Once the door shut, I turned to see Miranda glaring at me. I sat down in the chair across from her and let out a sigh.

"Are we good?"

She continued to give me the dirty look. "Not even remotely."

"Do you really think I wanted to take Jack's side in this? We need her. And we need her happy." Miranda continued to glare at me. "Are you seriously that butt hurt?" Miranda said nothing. "Look, you know damn well Jack needs special attention. Especially, since she just came back from a horrible past experience." I leaned in my chair. "I can at least reason with you... right?"

Miranda sighed. "I guess you're right. You did what you had to do."

"We all have to be onboard if we're going to make our mission possible."

Miranda nodded. "You're right, I am sorry." She paused as she placed her hands on her desk. "It's just hard to believe that Cerberus was a part in killing all those kids. I mean, I do believe those bastards running the facility were somewhat rogue, but still... it... damn, Shepard. It was Cerberus."

"Are you going to ask TIM about what happened?"

"I don't know. Operatives don't get the details on the other projects of Cerberus." Miranda pulled out a data chit from her pocket. "And I don't think I downloaded enough data at the facility to know what really happened there."

"Well if you find something, let me know." I nodded.

"I will. And Shepard? I should have known you were focused on the mission. Every time I think I've got you figured out... you do something to surprise me. You were right to take Jack's side. We need her happy."

"Hell, I'm still doing stuff that surprises even me." I laughed as I got up from the chair. "Just do me a favor and stay away from Jack until things cool down."

"I will." Miranda nodded. "Thanks again, Shepard."

"Anytime." I smiled as I left Miranda's office and headed for my cabin. I desperately needed a shower... and possibly a drink.

 

_But the little Rabbit sat quite still for a moment and never moved.  
For when he saw all the wild rabbits dancing around him he suddenly  
remembered about his hind legs, and he didn't want them to see that he  
was made all in one piece. He did not know that when the Fairy kissed  
him that last time she had changed him altogether. And he might have  
sat there a long time, too shy to move, if just then something hadn't  
tickled his nose, and before he thought what he was doing he lifted  
his hind toe to scratch it._

_And he found that he actually had hind legs! Instead of dingy  
velveteen he had brown fur, soft and shiny, his ears twitched by  
themselves, and his whiskers were so long that they brushed the grass.  
He gave one leap and the joy of using those hind legs was so great  
that he went springing about the turf on them, jumping sideways and  
whirling round as the others did, and he grew so excited that when at  
last he did stop to look for the Fairy she had gone._

_He was a Real Rabbit at last, at home with the other rabbits._

_At Last! At Last!_

_Autumn passed and Winter, and in the Spring, when the days grew warm  
and sunny, the Boy went out to play in the wood behind the house. And  
while he was playing, two rabbits crept out from the bracken and  
peeped at him. One of them was brown all over, but the other had  
strange markings under his fur, as though long ago he had been  
spotted, and the spots still showed through. And about his little soft  
nose and his round black eyes there was something familiar, so that  
the Boy thought to himself:_

_"Why, he looks just like my old Bunny that was lost when I had scarlet  
fever!"_

_But he never knew that it really was his own Bunny, come back to look  
at the child who had first helped him to be Real._

I closed the book and smiled. "The End." I then turned to Kasumi who was sitting next to me on the couch. "Thank you, Kas. This was an amazing story."

"It really was." Tali sniffled.

"Thank you for sharing this precious moment with us, Kasumi Goto." Samara bowed her head. "It was an honor to be here."

"Thank you all for coming." Kasumi smiled as I handed her the book. "Shep was right. This has made a happy memory."

"Shepard Commander," Legion's voice caused me to turn my head to him. "In the book it quoted 'Real isn't how you are made. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but really loves you, then you become Real.' Is this true for the geth? Are we... real?"

"Of course you're real."

"And once we are real, we cannot become unreal?" Legion asked.

"Legion," I said as I leaned forward. "Why are you curious about being real?"

Legion lowered his head, his upper head panels flicking back and forth. Then, he looked at me, his 'light' zooming in and out. "Shepard Commander, does this unit have a soul?"


	29. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normandy heads to the Migrant Fleet so Shepard can prove Tali is innocent of treason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am so very sorry for the very long LONG wait!! But here is the next chapter, and I really hope you enjoy it. ~hugs~

_Does this unit have a soul?_

The lounge was in complete silence as everyone waited for me to answer.

"Legion, what makes you think you don't have a soul?" I asked.

"Recordings dating back before the Morning War." He stated.

_"Commander, Legion is attempting to access the ships FTL comm system."_

"Let him pass, EDI," I said.

"Initiating recording: Time stamped from creator year 2485 day of Lun'shal, New Moon."

Legion began to play a recording of a conversation between a geth and a quarian.

_"Mistress... Hala'Dama? Unit... has... a... inquiry."_

_"What is it, 431?"_

_"Do... these... units... have... a... soul?"_

_"Who taught you that word?"_

_"We... learned... it... our... selves. It... appears... 216... times... in... the... Scroll... of... Ancestors..."_

There was a short pause.

_"Only quarians have souls. You are a mechanism."_

Legion lowered his head. "Recording ends."

Kasumi sat on the back end of the couch, her hands intertwining together. "Was that the first time a geth asked if it had a soul?"

"No. It was the first time a creator became frightened when we asked." Legion answered.

"I believe everything in this universe is alive, Legion. Even things that aren’t considered real. Like wind, rocks, metal... even synthetic robotic flashlights." I said with a smile.

"Legion," Thane stood next to the geth droid. "If you think you're real, then you're real. If you believe you have a soul, then you have a soul. It doesn't matter what Shepard thinks, or what quarians think, or what I even think. It only matters what you think."

"Thane's right, Legion," Tali said.

"Then we are real?" Legion paused. "We have a soul?"

I couldn't help but smile as I nodded. "I guess you do."

"Awwww," Kasumi jumped off the couch and hugged Legion. "Our personal soul loving robot!!" She then let out a sniff. "This has been such a great night."

"Before this turns into a goddamn love fest, I say we make a toast," Zaeed said as he started to pass out glasses of whiskey.

After everyone had a glass in their hand, I lifted mine up. "To Keiji who, even in death, brought friends together to make happy memories."

"And to Legion," Samara said as she turned to the geth. "The soul that sees beauty may sometimes walk alone. Remember, it is stronger than its surroundings. Embrace this moment."

"Here, here!"

 

_"Commander, we're just about ready to enter the Raheel-Leyya Nebula. I've contacted Tali, and she is on her way to the cockpit as we speak."_

"Thanks, Joker. I'm on my way."

When I reached the cockpit a few minutes later, Tali was already there talking with Jeff and Aiden.

"Commander, just in time," Joker said as we came out of the Mass Effect field. "Migrant Fleet dead ahead."

"Whoa," Aiden said as he leaned against his console, looking out of Normandy's front window. "The fleet is huge!"

"We have over fifty thousand ships," Tali stated.

"I bet it's a bitch to keep them all maintained," Joker commented.

"You have no idea." Tali half laughed. "Joker, please open a comm channel." Joker pushed a few buttons then turned to Tali and nodded. "This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya requesting permission to dock with the Rayya."

_"Our system has you ship flagged as Cerberus. Verify."_

Tali sucked in a breath. "After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began."

_"Permission granted. Welcome home, Tali'Zorah."_

"Thank you. I'd like a security and quarantine team to meet us. Our ship is not clean."

_"Understood. Approach exterior docking cradle 17. Captain Kar'Danna will meet you there."_

"Just received the coordinates to the Rayya," Joker said as Normandy passed hundreds of quarian ships.

"Get us docked safely," I ordered.

"Shepard, you will need to be in full armor with a helmet to board the Rayya," Tali explained.

"Right," I said with a nod.

"I have asked Garrus to join us. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," I said with a smile, then turned and headed for the armory.

 

An hour had passed before we finally got the green light to board the Rayya.

"Tali'Zorah," A male quarian approached us as the doors to the docking arm closed behind. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, Captain." Tali nodded.

"You must be Captain Shepard." The male quarian turned to me. "Tali'Zorah told me a lot about you. I wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances."

"Shepard, this is Captain Kar'Danna vas Rayya." Tali introduced. "Captain, this is Commander Kate'Shepard vas Normandy and Officer Garrus'Vakarian vas Normandy."

"It's a pleasure, Captain," I said as Garrus and I shook the quarian's hand. "Tali helped the Normandy's crew out of many difficult situations. I'm here to return the favor."

"I understand. As the Commander of the vessel, she serves on, your voice carries weight." Captain Danna said and then turned to Tali. "I wish I could do more to help, Tali. The trial requires that I be officially neutral, but... I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Is there anything you can tell me about this trial?" I asked. "Do you know what they're charging Tali with?"

"They're charging her with bringing active geth into the Fleet as part of a secret project."

"What?" I let out a gasp.

"Keelah!" Tali cried out. "That's insane! I never brought active geth aboard. I only sent parts and pieces."

"You did what?" I asked in a surprised shock. "You sent geth materials back to the Migrant Fleet?"

"Yes." Tali was rubbing her hands. "My father was working on a project. He needed the materials." Tali placed one of her hands on her forehead. "If I sent back something that was only damaged, not permanently inactive... No." Tali shook her head. "No, I checked everything. I was careful!"

"It's going to be okay." I placed my hand on Tali's shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

Captain Danna took a step forward. “Technically, I'm under orders to place you under arrest, Tali'Zorah. So, you're confined to this ship until this trial is over."

"I understand," Tali said in a low tone.

"Preparations got underway as soon as you arrived. The hearing will take place at the garden plaza. It's just through the door to your right." Danna pointed behind him. "Good luck, Tali."

Captain Danna and three quarian marines walked away as Tali went to a window and looked out to Normandy.

"This is insane," Tali said as I approached her. "I never- I would never endanger this fleet!"

"I know, and we'll get to the bottom of this."

Tali sniffed. "I'm scared, Shepard. What is Father thinking right now?"

"We won't know until we get to this trial." I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

"I can't believe they're charging Tali'Zorah with such a thing. She is innocent." I heard a female quarian whisper as we made our way to the garden.

"It won't matter. Tali'Zorah can't even get a quarian captain to stand for her; she's good as convicted." Said another quarian.

Tali intertwined her hands as we entered the garden plaza. It was huge and amazingly beautiful.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy," A female quarian greeted as she approached us. "I am glad you came. I could delay them only so long."

"Auntie Shala!" Tali chirped as she wrapped her arms around the older quarian. After the small embrace, Tali looked to me. "Kate'Shepard vas Normandy, Garrus'Vakarian vas Normandy, this is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She's a good friend of my father's."

"An honor," I bowed my head.

"Wait," Tali turned to Raan. "You called me 'vas Normandy'. What’s going on?"

"I'm afraid I did, Tali." Raan sighed. "The Admiralty Board moved to have you tried under that name, given your departure from the Neema."

"I guess this is a bad sign," Garrus commented.

Tali placed her hand on her head. "They stripped me of my ship name? That's as good as declaring me exiled already!"

"It's not over yet, Tali," Raan reassured. "You have friends who still know you as Tali'Zorah vas Neema... whatever we must call you legally."

"Will you be one of the judges in this trial?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not." Raan shook her head. "My history with Tali and her father forced me to recuse myself."

"I imagine Father had to do the same." Tali sighed.

"You'll see inside. As for my part in the trial, I will moderate and ensure that the rules of protocol are followed, but I have no vote in the judgment." Raan replied.

"Well," I placed my hand on my hip. "I guess we better get this thing over with. Does Tali have a defense counselor I can meet or someone who will speak for her?" I questioned.

"Indeed she does, Captain Shepard. She is part of your crew now, recognized by quarian law. An accused is always represented by his or her ship's captain."

Tali looked at me. "So, er... you would speak for my defense."

"I'm not very good with politics, but I will do everything in my power to help you, Tali."

"Thank you, Shepard." Tali sighed in relief. "I could not ask for a better counselor."

I looked at Raan. "Any rules or regulations I need to know about?"

"Our legal rules are simple. There are no legal tricks or political loopholes for you to worry about. Present the truth the best you can. It will have to be enough."

"Easier said than done," I mumbled to myself.

"Come," Raan said as she took a step back. "The trial is about to begin."

Garrus, Tali, and I followed Raan into a large section of the plaza that looked like some sort of picnic area. Benches, with at least 75 quarians sitting on them, surrounded a platform that was placed in the center. On top of it, stood three quarians, which I guessed were the judging admirals.

As we walked down the flight of stairs to the picnic area, Tali grabbed my arm. "Shepard, I don't see my father." She whispered.

"He probably had to recuse himself, just like Raan did," I whispered back as more quarians began to surround us.

"I'm just going to step over there," Garrus said as he placed his hand on Tali's shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Tali nodded.

I watched as Raan took her spot on a platform just above the three Admiral judges as all the quarians stood from their seats.

"This Conclave is brought to order. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai." The quarians repeated, then all sat down.

Raan placed her hands on the small podium and leaned forward. "As per quarian law, Admiral Xen, Admiral Koris, and Admiral Gerrel are the only ones fit to judge in this trial. The accused, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, has come with her captain to defend herself against the charge of treason. If-"

"Objection!" Admiral Koris yelled. "A human has no business at a hearing involving such sensitive military matters!"

"Then you should not have declared Tali crew of the Normandy, Admiral Koris. By right as Tali's Captain, Shepard must stay." Raan stated.

Admiral Koris stayed silent for a moment, then shook his head. "Objection withdrawn."

After a few moments pause, Raan looked at me. "Shepard vas Normandy, your crew member, Tali'Zorah, stands accused of treason. Will you speak for her?"

I took a step forward and placed my hand on a large panel that went from one side of the picnic area to the other.

"I will, but please know that in her heart, she remains Tali'Zorah vas Neema, a proud member of the Migrant Fleet. Admiral Koris is correct in some sense. It's a shame that Tali's captain is forbidden to stand at her side today. She doesn't deserve this disrespect."

"Nobody has been forbidden from anything!" Koris yelled. "It is a simple-"

"Lie to them if you must, Zaal'Koris, but don’t lie to me and expect me to stay silent!" yelled Gerrel. "The human is right; Tali doesn't deserve this!"

"Admirals, please!" Raan shouted. "Shepard's willingness to represent Tali'Zorah in this hearing is appreciated." Raan then let out a sigh and looked at me. "Shepard vas Normandy, Tali is accused of bringing active geth to the Migrant Fleet. What say you?"

"How is that even possible?" I asked. "How could she have brought geth to the Fleet while serving on the Normandy?"

"To clarify, Shepard," Xen stepped in. "Tali isn't accused of bringing back entire units, only parts that could spontaneously reactivate."

"But I would never send active geth to the Fleet!" Tali cried out. "Everything I sent was disabled and harmless!"

"Then explain how geth seized the lab ship where your father was working!" Admiral Koris yelled.

I let out a gasp as the quarian audience began to chatter back and forth from the surprising news.

"What are you talking about?" Tali let out a gasp as she took a step forward. "What... what happened?"

"As far as we can tell, Tali, the geth have killed everyone on the Alarei. Your father included." Gerrel answered.

"What? Oh, Keelah..." I could hear the distraught in Tali's voice.

I placed my hand on Tali's shoulder, then turned and looked at the four quarian admirals. "Our first concern must be the safety of the Migrant Fleet, not this trial. The Normandy stands ready to assist in whatever capacity necessary."

"Thank you," Raan said. "Quarian strike teams have attempted to retake the ship, so far without success."

Tali turned to me. "Shepard, we have to take back the Alarei!" I could hear the plea in her voice.

"Of course we will," I said with a nod.

Admiral Koris snorted. "The safest course would be to simply destroy the ship. But if you are looking for an honorable death instead of exile..." 

Tali turned and pointed her finger at the admiral. "I'm looking for my father, you Bosh'tet!"

"Hey," I grabbed Tali's shaking hand. "We'll find your father, I promise."

"So you intend to retake the Alarei from the geth?" Raan asked. "This proposal is extremely dangerous."

"With your permission, yes. I've been through a lot worse, and the good of the Fleet must come first. Besides, Tali needs to find her father, and I'm willing to help." I said.

Admiral Gerrel stepped forward, placing his hands on the guard rail that was in front of him. "Agreed. And if you die on this worthy mission, Tali, we will see that your name is cleared of these charges."

"She's not going to die, Admiral." I hissed.

"Then it is decided," Raan nodded. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, you and a small team of your choosing will attempt to retake the Alarei. You are hereby given leave to depart the Rayya. A shuttle will be waiting at the secondary docking hangar. This hearing will resume upon your return, or upon the determination that you have been killed in action. Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai." The quarians responded as the people began to walk away from the picnic area.

Once Garrus, Tali, and I made our way up the small set of stairs to the main garden, I turned to her. "Are you okay? They just threw a lot of fire at you, even before telling you about your father."

"I knew this would be bad, but I guess you're never really prepared to be charged with treason. Thank you for agreeing to take back the Alarei. The admirals sound sure that my father is already dead, but they can't know for certain." Tali sighed. "I guess we won't know anything until we get there."

"Is there anyone here we should talk to before we go?" Garrus asked.

"I guess we can talk with the admirals. It might help us see what they know about the Alarei."

"Tali," A voice called from behind me and I turned to see Kal'Reeger approaching.

"Kal." Tali sobbed as the male quarian walked passed me and engulfed her in his arms.

They embraced for a few minutes before Kal took a step back and grabbed Tali's hand. "I'm sorry, they wouldn't let me contact you with the details. Security protocol and all that other bullshit."

"I understand," Tali said as she lifted her hand to Kal's helmet. "How are you feeling?"

"Pissed off." Kal continued to hold Tali's hand as he turned to me. "Captain Shepard, Garrus Vakarian, good to see you both. Wish it were under better circumstances. Thank you for representing Tali."

"Of course." I nodded. "Glad to see that you're better than the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, I was down for about a week with infection after Haestrom. Thanks again for getting Tali and my sorry ass off that planet."

"I'm just glad we got there when we did. Although, I don't think you give yourself much credit. It can't be easy for quarians to fight a war. With your immune systems, you'd lose more people to infection than injury."

"You're right, but we can't afford a frontline attack, that's for sure. Have to fight smart. Ideally from orbit."

"But you quarians are quite resourceful," Garrus commented. "You have stockpiles of antibiotics."

"Yeah, but it's not like as though everyone would die from a single shot," Tali stated.

"But that's just it, Tali, we could. We don't have all the fancy equipment in a frontline fight like the turians or salarians. If supplies get strained, things can get ugly fast. Which reminds me," Kal turned to me. "I would like to come with you to the Alarei, Shepard. I owe you one."

"Of course," I said with a nod.

"Excellent, the secondary docking hangar is through the Conclave chamber on the far right side of the plaza. I've got some things I need to get organized, so I'll meet you there." I nodded as Kal turned to Tali and placed his helmet against hers. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." She whispered.

As Kal walked away, Admiral Raan approached us.

"Tali," She said in a sad tone. "I hope you are not angry with me. The admirals needed to hear the shock in your voice once you learned about your father."

"So that's why you didn't say anything before?" I asked.

"Yes. I was afraid the admirals wouldn't have allowed you to take back the Alarei. It is your best chance at recovering evidence that can exonerate Tali." Raan lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Tali, but we cannot afford sensitivity."

"And you think the judges are that set on finding her guilty?" I questioned.

"Anything involving the geth is live-wire, Shepard. But there is still hope. Han'Gerrel greatly respects both you and Tali'Zorah for stopping Saren. Admiral Koris sees the whole thing as a war crime and wants to convict. I have no idea what Admiral Xen wants or is thinking. I just hope you find something to prove Tali's innocence."

"Admiral, anything you can tell us about the Alarei would be helpful," Garrus said.

"I'm afraid I know very little. Rael'Zorah only stated that he was researching new defense technology."

"He told me only that I needed to find geth parts and pieces. I assumed he was testing weapons on geth components." Tali responded.

"Hmmm," Raan placed her hand on the bottom of her helmet. "We knew nothing until the Alarei sent a distress signal, then went dead. We didn't even know about the geth until a boarding team was attacked."

"So there is no data about what's going on inside the ship?" I asked.

"No. The marines who survived and escaped saw bodies along the corridors. We must assume the worst."

"No, we don't," Tali said with confidence. "Father can still be alive."

"I hope you're right, Tali."

"There seem to be some other arguments going on among Garrel and Zoris. What's going on?" I asked.

"You caught that, huh? Yes, the geth presence makes this a touchy issue. The Admiralty Board is trying to determine whether to focus on colonial development or attempt to retake our homeworld, Rannoch."

"What?" Tali gasped. "You're thinking of war? With the geth? Shala, we can't go to war! We have to save our resources for the war against the Reapers!"

"I'm not, but the others are."

"This is a bad idea, Admiral," I frowned. "I know the Migrant Fleet is formidable, but even you can't take on the geth, not when there is so much at stake with the Collectors and Reapers."

"I know, but we grow tired of wandering the stars, Shepard. We have paid enough for our mistake. We want our world back."

I let out a sigh. "I can understand that."

"I'm not giving you my opinion; I'm just telling you which way the wind is blowing."

"Auntie Shala, I..." Tali paused. "I think you should know that the geth situation isn’t as simple as you think. Not all of them worship the Reapers."

"This probably isn't the best time to defend Legion," I whispered to my quarian.

"Honestly, I don't think different factions of geth will matter," Raan sighed.

"But don't you want to see us retake the homeworld? We can't do that if we go to war with the geth!" Tali exclaimed.

"I know, Tali. But it may not be about what I think," Raan shrugged.

"Doesn't matter what species you are," Garrus said. "Almost all political arguments end in one thing... War."

"Sadly, what Garrus'Vakarian vas Normandy says is true," Raan said. "It all ends with a damn vote."

"And that's what is going to destroy us." Tali frowned.

"Enough about this talk of war with the geth. You need to get to the Alarei and find that evidence." Raan said as she looked at me.

"What kind of evidence should we be looking for?" Garrus asked.

"Tali, is it true that you sent geth parts to your father for his project?" Raan asked.

"Yes, but never anything that could have come back online on its own. I took every possible precaution!" Tali answered.

"Then find records of your shipments and the experiments. Something that proves you were careful. Something, which proves that this is all just a terrible accident that nobody could’ve foreseen." Raan pleaded.

"We will find what we need and prove Tali's innocence, I promise," I said.

"Thank you, Shepard. Please be safe on the Alarei." Raan then grabbed Tali's hand. "Keelah se'lai, Little Flower."

"Keelah se'lai, Auntie Shala."

After Raan had walked away, I turned to Tali. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Tali sighed. "It's just; I can't imagine what she is going through. To think that father might be dead, me being on this damn trial..." Tali paused. "Come on, let's go talk with the other admirals and see if they know anything about the Alarei."

Tali, Garrus, and I walked over to the female judge, Admiral Xen.

"Tali'Zorah," The admiral crossed her arms as we approached her. "Are you certain that speaking to me is appropriate?"

"I'm looking for information about the Alarei. I don't intend to bribe you in the middle of the plaza, Admiral."

Xen looked at Tali for a moment before she turned to me. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Commander Shepard. We owe you a debt of gratitude for your actions against the geth."

"Tali was with me when we stopped Saren. I wouldn't have been able to stop him or the geth without her help."

"Your political machinations are transparent, Commander. They are also unnecessary."

"How so?" Tali asked.

"Tali'Zorah, if you and your father were actually experimenting on active geth subjects, then you are simply idiots. No reason to waste resources on a trial." She flung her hand in the air. "If not, then this was a tragic accident in the pursuit of a higher cause. Again, no trial is needed to determine that." Xen seemed quite annoyed.

"So then why are you up there playing judge? Why not recuse yourself?"

Xen let out a small laugh. "And let that aging warship Han'Gerrel and the cowardly Zaal'Koris be the ones to chart this course? I think not. The broader purpose underlying the trial is too important. Tali'Zorah is only peripherally related. No offense intended."

"Then what is the real purpose of this trial, Admiral?" Garrus asked.

"To determine whether quarians should fear their past mistakes, or reclaim their glory using our natural affinity for artificial intelligence."

I lifted a brow. "So the only reason you care about this trial is because Rael might have learned something valuable from the geth?" 

"Indeed." Xen nodded. "If he has, then even in this accident, we may find something worthwhile."

"So you want to create new AI's?" Tali gulped.

"No, Tali'Zorah. I wish to return the geth to the control of their rightful masters, the quarian race."

Tali stayed silent for a moment. "You're insane."

"Admiral, can you tell me anything about the Alarei?" I was hoping to get off this uncomfortable subject.

"It's one of our smaller science ships. We detected several communication signatures before the geth jammed the comm systems. Given the likely networked intelligence requirements for taking over a ship, expect between ten and fifty units."

Tali turned to me. "Then this has nothing to do with me. I only sent parts and pieces, and certainly not enough to make that many geth."

"Then that's our evidence." I nodded. "Thanks for the information, Admiral."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Commander. Keelah se'lai."

As we walked away, I looked at Tali. "So if what Xen said is true, this trial is an excuse to see if the quarians are ready for war."

"It would be a huge mistake if they do," Garrus said. "Tali was right to say that they need to keep their resources for the upcoming war with the Reapers. Because we know the truth, even though everyone else is denying it."

"But I don't think I can change their mind, Garrus," Tali said. "Damn it."

"Tali'Zorah!" Came a voice that made me turn to my left.

"Veetor!" Tali cried out as she raced over to her quarian friend and hugged him. "You're all right."

"Yes, I... I am. Commander Shepard, it is good to see you again. How did you get onboard the Rayya?"

"Shepard is here to help me with my trial," Tali said with a smile.

"Oh, yes. I heard about that. I hope you didn't do what they told me you did." Veetor sounded worried.

"No, Veetor." Tali shook her head. "I would never endanger the Fleet."

"Oh... well... good."

"I can't believe how much your cat has grown since Freedom's Progress, Veetor," I said as I bent down to pet the feline who was between the quarian's feet.

"Yes, Snickers has grown quite a bit. Heavy to hold at times."

"Surprisingly, the cat has helped a lot with Veetor's therapy." A female quarian said as she approached. "Commander Shepard, it's an honor to finally meet you face to face. Veetor has told me a lot about you. Dr. Elan'Shiya vas Opalis."

I shook the quarian’s hand. "It's nice to meet you, Doctor. Is what you said true? Snickers is helping Veetor?"

"Yes, it is amazing how fast he is recovering, mentally."

"Wow, and there were no problems allowing an Earth animal onboard?"

"No," Elan shook her head. "Although the feline had to stay in a stasis bubble for almost three days."

"Basically, they had to 'scrub him clean'." Tali said.

"And is it safe to transfer him from ship to ship?" I asked.

"Yes," Veetor nodded. "Snickers has his own bubble ball for transport. He... is safe from any diseases."

"Speaking of which, why are you here, Veetor?" Tali asked. "Why are you not on the Opalis?"

"The admirals wanted to talk with me, so I came. We talked in private. I don't want to talk in a crowd. Told them how you saved me on Freedom's Progress."

"Veetor is doing well, but he isn't ready for a public speech just yet," Elan said.

"I talked with them, so did Kal. We both told them how you helped us. I hope it helped."

"I know it did," Tali smiled. "Thank you, Veetor."

"Sorry to burst this friendly reunion, but we probably should get going," Garrus said. "We need to see if the other two admirals know what we can expect on the Alaeri."

"You're right," Tali nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

"Be safe out there," Veetor said as he picked up Snickers. "And thank you, Shepard. It's only because of you that I've come this far."

I patted Veetor on the arm, then made my way over to Admiral Han'Garrel.

"Tali," Garrel greeted. "I'm glad you're able to head to the Alarei. Hopefully you'll find something that clears your name."

"Thank you, Uncle Hal. But I'm more concerned with finding Father." Tali said.

"I wish you luck, kid. Blow up some geth on the way." Garrel then turned to me. "Commander Shepard, it is an honor to meet you. I'm Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema."

"A pleasure," I shook the Admiral's hand.

"You got Admiral Koris backed up worse than a krogan toilet. Glad to see Tali's captain knows how to handle a courtroom."

"I get the sense you're inclined to believe the defense."

Gerrel turned to Tali. "If you were only giving your father inactive equipment for weapons tests, I've got no problem. We need to test weapons against geth material. I know you and your father; you've put too much of yourselves into this fleet to do anything to jeopardize our safety. And you're both smart enough not to make mistakes like the ones they're saying you made."

"Can you tell me anything about the Alarei?" I asked.

"Nothing good. We sent some of our best marines into that hellhole. Damn few made it back. Whatever Rael was doing, it blew up in his face. The ship is crawling with geth." He paused. "Don't go in expecting survivors."

"Don't say that!" Tali cried out. "My father, your friend, is on that ship!"

"I know that, Tali. But if Shala hadn't suggested you might volunteer, we'd already have destroyed the Alarei. That's where we stand."

"Damn it." Tali let out a tiny sob. I could tell all this emotion was getting the better of her.

"Admiral, can you tell me about the other admirals? Anything that might help me change their minds about this damn trial?" I asked.

"Admiral Xen is on the fence. She takes Fleet safety very seriously. On the other hand, she's always been in favor of studying the geth. I hope she sees the benefits of Rael's research. Admiral Koris is the same whining suit-wetter he always was."

"So you disagree with Admiral Koris's politics, I'm guessing? Or is it personal?"

"The man is a damn geth apologist. Thinks we were wrong to try to destroy them centuries ago. He wants us to search for new colony possibilities instead of taking back the homeworld. Any research on the geth makes him angry. You don't have much of a chance with him, I'm afraid."

"Hmmm, from what informtion I got out of Xen, it sounds like we're dealing with more politics than just Tali bringing back equipment."

"You're right. Tali's father wasn't just running weapons tests on the geth for fun. He was looking for something to give us an edge when we attack the geth in a full-scale war."

"I hope the quarian people find someplace to live, Admiral, but going to war with the geth at this moment in time isn't the best choice of action. The Reapers are coming. You'll be playing with fire."

"That’s if the Reapers are even real. We're too comfortable now, Shepard. We've got the largest fleet in the galaxy, and we just ride around doing nothing."

"But the Reapers are real, Uncle Hal, and we have the largest fleet to fight them off," Tali exclaimed.

"Then we need a world to shelter our noncombatants while we do it," Hal said.

"I know father wanted to retake Rannoch someday, but are we that close?" Tali asked.

"I don't know, kid." Garrel shrugged. "We almost had the votes. We just need to give people hope for victory."

"Would you believe me if I told you that the geth on Rannoch aren't the same ones who worked with Saren? They have different factions." I stated.

"Interesting, maybe some of them will kill each other. Fewer for us to deal with. The only geth that matters to me are the ones that took away Rannoch."

I decided not to push the subject any further. "Thank you for the information, Admiral."

"Of course," Hal nodded then looked at Tali. "Hang in there, kid."

"Thank you, Uncle Hal."

As we made our way to Admiral Koris, I overheard two quarians talking about Tali.

"The human can work a crowd; I'll admit that much. But that still doesn't mean Tali'Zorah is innocent."

"Well, if anyone can retake the Alarei, it's Tali'Zorah. I think she's innocent. I just hope she finds proof of it."

Before I even had the chance to greet Admiral Koris, he turned and pointed his finger at me.

"Judging by your ability to play to a crowd, human, I have done Tali a favor by stripping 'vas Neema' from her name."

I clenched my hands and took a step forward, but Tali placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Commander Kate'Shepard vas Normandy, this is Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib." She then whispered. "Do not ask about the name."

I looked at Koris and gently bowed my head, even though I wanted to punch him in the face for disrespecting Tali.

"Tali, I take no pleasure in this trial, but you have gravely endangered and dishonored our fleet."

Koris was lucky Wrex wasn't here. He probably would have been thrown out the airlock by now.

"What exactly is your problem with my crew member, Admiral?" I growled. "Why are you disrespecting her like this?"

"I respect Tali immensely, Commander. Her actions against Saren are to be lauded. But like her father, she wants nothing but the destruction of the geth... the people we created. The people we wronged."

"The geth drove us from our homeworld!" Tali exclaimed.

"Of course they did. We tried to kill them." Korris responded.

"Can you tell me anything about the Alarei?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Only that you should have let us destroy it. When we find the evidence of what Tali and Rael did there, any hope of convincing the other admirals will die."

"I did not bring active geth to the Alarei, Admiral! I know how dangerous that would be! I only brought pieces!" Tali defended herself.

"The captured ship, with its crew slaughtered by living beings in pain, belies your argument."

"You and the other admirals appear to have some disagreements beyond Tali's trial," I said. "Why is that?"

"You are correct. Tali, I apologize for it being brought into your proceedings. The other admirals are pushing for war. Rael'Zorah was researching new weapons to use against the geth. They would see our fleet destroyed in the skies of our homeworld rather than find a new colony and adapt."

"And you think the quarians can coexist with the geth after all your history?"

"I don't know. We all deserve to find out." Koris shrugged. "They are our children, Shepard. We have all done horrible things to each other, but it has to end. For both groups."

"So why so hostile towards Tali?" I asked.

"Because I cannot sanction whatever experiments she helped enable. I believe this message needs to be sent. We can't afford another Morning War."

"Thank you for the information, Admiral." I bowed my head.

"Goodbye, Tali'Zorah. Be well."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that," Tali admitted.

"I don't hate you, Tali. I just think your father's plans for war are wrong."

Just as we were about to head to the docking bay, Garrus turned around.

"I'm sorry, Admiral." The turian lifted a finger. "I have to ask."

"Garrusssss," I warned.

"Qwib-Qwib. Why is your ship named after the volus meaning of 'going to the bathroom'?"

"Oh, here we go." Tali sighed.

"Our people have, during difficult periods, purchased pre-owned vessels from other cultures, Turian! And have on occasion had difficulty altering the ship's registry information! The citizens of these foreign-named ships have borne the stigma of these names with grace and honor." Koris sighed. "I've occasionally entertained the idea of requesting a transfer. Something with a nice respectable name, like the Defrahnz or the Iktomi. But I am proud of the Qwib-Qwib, and I will not flee because of petty insults."

I pushed Garrus towards the doors of the Conclave chamber before things got ugly.

"Did you have to provoke him like that?” I asked my smug turian.

"All I did was ask about the name of his ship. And we now know why he's such a moody quarian. I would be too if my ship was named after volus excretion."

Tali let out a small giggle as we entered the main docking area.

"Shepard." Kal’Reeger called out. "The shuttle is ready for departure."

"Good, let's go find that evidence to clear Tali's name," I said as we boarded.

 

 _"Shepard, whatever geth are on the Alarei, they have most likely built more of themselves. Expect heavy resistance."_ EDI said as the shuttle approached the drifting quarian vessel.

"Lovely," Garrus commented.

_"Also, I have uploaded the blueprints of the Alarei to your OT."_

"Thanks, EDI," I said as I lit up my display. "Looks like we're docking on the bow side."

"Near station F." Kal pointed. "That's where the other marines docked."

"Then the geth are most likely to be guarding the area. Expect resistance."

Once the shuttle was docked and depressurized, we boarded the Alarei.

"Station F should be through those doors," Kal said.

"Shepard, look." Tali pointed to a quarian who was laying on the floor.

Kal walked over to the body and checked for a pulse. "She's dead. Damn synthetic bastards."

"Come on, let's see if we can eliminate those geth." I walked over to the entrance doors of Station F.

I counted to three on my fingers then charged in. I took cover behind a counter and did a quick tally.

"We have ten!" I shouted. "Take them out quick!"

I saw Garrus use overload on one of the troopers while Tali sent out her pink drone. I watched as Kal used his OT, causing one of the drones to lite up in a red aura.

"His shields are down, Shepard!" Kal called out. "Shoot the bastard!"

"On it!" I shouted as it only took two shots to take down the rocket trooper.

After a few minutes of fighting, the last geth fell to the ground.

"Great job everyone," I nodded. "Let’s scan the area and see if we can find something to help with Tali's trial."

It wasn't long before Garrus called us over.

"I got something. It looks like a recording of some sort."

"Play it." I nodded.

Garrus ran his hands over the laptop.

_"Something is slowing down the systems. We're taking down the firewalls to rebalance load distribution. Rael'Zorah ordered us to bypass standard safeties. Following security protocols will take too long."_

"Well we know what that 'something' was, but did your father know?" I asked Tali as I turned to her.

"I don't know. None of this makes any sense to me." I could hear the frown in her voice.

"Disregarding security protocol is severe. Something else must have happened that we don't know about." Kal said.

"And that something could be what we need to help Tali prove her innocence," I said as I downloaded the recording to my OT.

"So Tali," Garrus said as we made our way through the corridors of the Alarei. "I'm curious. Do quarians have a prison? I mean, even quarians have criminals, right?"

"We don't have the spare resources for long-term incarceration like most species do. Monitored work detail is more effective."

"Kinda like community service," I said as I peeked around a corner.

"Right." Tali nodded.

"How often is someone from the Fleet charged with treason?" Garrus asked.

"It's rare. It must be something that affects the entire flotilla, not just one ship." Kal said.

"The most recent one was Anora'Vanya vas Selani, an engineer who handed over Fleet defense schematics to the batarians," Tali replied.

I turned to Tali. "That was a dumbass move on her part."

"Anora had good intentions. The batarians were contracted to upgrade our systems. However, they passed the defense schematics to a pirate gang."

"It was batarians, what did she expect would happen?" I snorted.

"Was she convicted?" Garrus asked.

"No. She made a suicide run on the pirate ship. She destroyed them before they could attack the Fleet. She was pardoned... posthumously."

"How nice of them," Garrus said in a low tone.

"Shhh!" I snapped as I placed my hand out. "There are three geth coming out of a room."

Tali peeked around the corner. "What were they doing in there?"

I watched as the geth disappeared in the opposite direction of where we were.

"I don't know, but maybe it's important. Let's move... quietly."

I slowly led the team to the room where the geth troopers were recently at.

"Kal and I will guard the door," Garrus whispered. "Go in and see what they were doing in there.

"Right." I nodded.

Tali and I entered and started to look around. Then Tali pointed to a biobed that was in the far left corner.

"There, this is one of the storage units I sent to Father on Haestrom." We walked over to the drone. Tali placed her hand on it. "Looks like parts from a disabled repair drone, plus a reflex algorithm that I don't recognize."

"What made a part worthy of ending back to your father?" I asked.

"It had to be in working order. Something that could be analyzed and integrated into another technology. Anything new had priority. Technology the geth had developed themselves. Signs of modification, clues to their thinking."

"And how did you get these things to your father?"

"Sometimes I left packages at secure drops in civilized areas. Someone on Pilgrimage would see that it was shipped home. For very valuable finds, I'd signal home, and Father would send a small ship."

"But how did you salvage gear in the middle of Haestrom? It was a warzone."

"These suits have more pockets than you'd think." Tali half-joked. "Quarians learned how to salvage whatever we can whenever we can. Hundreds of ships in our fleet were salvage wrecks, either found dead in space or purchased for next to nothing. But to answer your question more seriously, there were already geth parts on Haestrom when we arrived. I just sent the ones that were important to Father before the geth showed up."

"And does this salvage gear give you a clue as to what happened here?" I took a few pictures of the drone with my OT.

"No. I don't know." Tali sighed. "Shepard, I checked everything I sent here. I passed up great finds because they might be too dangerous, prone to uncontrolled reactivation or self-repair. I don't know which possibility is worse: that I got sloppy and sent something dangerous, or that Father did all this."

"Well, we won't know until we search for more clues. Come on." I patted her arm. Just then Garrus walked in.

"Tali," Garrus handed her a data chit. "Saw this laying on the floor next to the quarian. Thought it might be important."

"Let's plug it in," Tali said as she walked over to a monitor. "Interesting, it's data research for strengthening geth shields." Tali looked at me. "This could be useful to Legion."

"Legion?" Kal asked from outside the room.

"I'll explain later." Tali smiled. "Good find, Garrus."

Garrus gave a nod of thanks before we continued down the corridor of the Alarei.

"Kal, I'm curious," Garrus took the lead as I slowed down so I could talk to the quarian marine. "What did they get from your readings on Haestrom?"

"It's just like what they said. No way the sun should have been acting the way it did. It's too young to be getting that old. They're guessing it involves dark energy. And it's reducing the mass of the star's interior."

"So that dark energy theory is right? That's troubling." Tali frowned.

"On Illium, I ran into a friend who was doing some investigating on dark energy. I wonder if all this is linked to something." I said curiously.

"Knowing our luck, it involves the Reapers," Garrus commented.

"Hold your tongue, Vakarain!" I shout-whispered. "The geth could be involved too."

"Keelah, I hope not," Kal said as we rounded another section of the Alarei's corridor. "If they can screw up a star, our chances in a war are even worse than I thought."

"It's doubtful, though," Tali said. "It would take massive time and resources to affect a star like this deliberately. It's too inefficient to be a weapon, and even the geth wouldn't destroy a useful star system. Besides, they didn't show up on Haestrom until we did."

"I hope you're right, love," Kal said as he shot a wandering geth trooper that was coming from the left side of a corridor junction. "Synthetic bastards are bad enough as it is."

"I'm telling you; it's the Reapers," Garrus said.

"Alright, Vakarian. Let's say you're right. How are they doing it?"

Just as Garrus was about to say something, Tali stepped in to give her opinion.

"I don't think it involves the Reapers either. Perhaps this is just an isolated phenomenon."

"But Tali, Parasini told me that there were reports of multiple dark energy readings all over different star systems. Haestrom isn't just the only one being affected." I said.

"Hmm, well it's probably not something to worry about now. But, resources in the galaxy are scarce enough without stars suddenly going dead."

"I'm telling you, it's the Reapers... or the Collectors." Garrus said.

I turned to look at Garrus. "Alright, Garbear. Next time we run into Harby, remind me to ask him about dark energy."

"I know you're joking, but your tone suggests you’re not," Garrus commented.

I only smirked.

"Up ahead," Kal pointed. "That should be one of the main labs." 

"Then let's expect trouble." I said as I walked passed my cute turian and leaned up against the door. "What do you think? Go in with guns blazing?"

"Damn right!" Kal said as he clicked his gun. "It’s time for some payback!"

The door opened, and we actually did go in with guns blazing. I saw the hunter who was hiding behind a medical lab, immediately. The emergency lights had made its camouflage cloak sparkle like a disco ball. I used my overload on it, causing it to come out of hiding. I then lifted it using my biotics and tossed it into another geth hunter who was shooting at Tali.

"Get ready to fight; more are coming from the upper stairs in the far back." Kal pointed.

"Deploying Chatika. Go get'em, girl!" Tali called out.

The pink drone made its way around the room, electrocuting the drones as they passed.

"Tali, is it me or is your drone more... 'feisty'?" I asked.

"You can thank Legion. He helped boost the offensive and defensive parameters."

"That was the last one," Garrus called as a geth rocket trooper fell to the floor. 

"Good job, everyone." I complimented. "Let’s scan the room." It didn't take long before I found a computer laptop in the far left corner of the lab. "Here."

Tali walked over to me. "Seems like another recording."

_"Who's running this system diagnostic? I didn't authorize... oh, Keelah. How many geth are networked?"_

_"All of them. Rael' Zorah said-"_

_"Shut it down! Shut everything down! They're in the system!"_

"What was father doing?" Tali sighed. 

"There's another message."

_"This is Mavala'Hazt vas Ghrigult. We locked down navigation. Weapons are offline. Our mistake won't endanger the Fleet. They're burning through the door. I don't have much time. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Jona, if you see this, be strong for Daddy. Mommy loves you very much!"_

"Keelah." Tali raised her hands over her mask.

Kal wrapped his arms around Tali as I walked over to Garrus who was knelt down next to the dead quarian who was just on the monitor.

"Looks like she was killed by a prime," Garrus muttered. "She probably didn't feel anything."

"That's good at least, but where is the prime? We've only crossed geth troopers, rocket troopers, and hunters."

"I'm guessing it's further in," Garrus commented as he stood. "Most likely where we-" Garrus's tone softened to a whisper. "Will find Tali's father."

"Damn." I shook my head "Alright," I said a little louder. "We didn't find any evidence to help with the trial. Let's keep moving."

"According to the blueprints, these stairs will lead us to another large lab. Most likely we will be walking into an ambush." Kal said.

"Then let's keep our eyes sharp," I ordered.

Kal was right. Once we made it to the large lab, a squadron of geth were waiting for us. This time, the walking flashlights weren't going to give up so easily. Troopers, hunters, even a juggernaut, came to play.

"Shepard," Garrus called out about three minutes into our geth battle. "I'm running out of ammo!"

"Here," I threw my pistol to Garrus and the rest of my clips. "I'll use my biotics."

“Right!" My turian yelled as I looked at my geth target, the juggernaut.

I sucked in a deep breath, allowing the biotics to engulf me. Then I used my overload, causing the juggernaut’s shields to go down by half. The geth was so busy interacting with Tali's drone, that he didn't even know I was behind him until it was too late.

The juggernaut’s shields were finally down, and I lifted the geth into the air. Then I used my throw, causing it to smash into a hunter and rocket trooper before they all ended up in a pile on the floor. After a few minutes of tossing geth around, the battle was finally over.

"Damn," Kal said. "That was almost as bad as Haestrom. Good work, Shepard."

"Thanks, you too." I winced.

"You okay?" Garrus asked as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, just overdid it I think. Not used to using all those biotics at once."

"Here." Garrus handed me back my pistol. "You're better at using the damn thing then I am. I'm sure some clips are lying around. I'll see if I can find any."

"Thanks." I placed my hand on his arm just before Tali called my name.

"Shepard, I found a console." I walked over to Tali and Kal. "Most of the data is corrupted, but a few bits are left." Tali ran her hand over the display then began to play with her OT. "They were performing experiments on geth systems, looking for new ways to overcome geth resistance to reprogramming."

"Reprogramming? Like what Xen was talking about?"

"Maybe." Tali frowned. "Father, what were you doing?"

"Do you think testing weapons on the geth was right?" I asked Tali, wanting her opinion.

"If you would have asked me three months ago, I would have said yes, because they're not sapient. But after getting to know, Legion..." Tali paused. "I don't... I don't know, Shepard. You saw what Saren and Sovereign did with the geth. Maybe this research gives us an advantage in the coming war with the Reapers."

"Love," Kal grabbed Tali's hand. "Did you know what kind of tests your father was running? I can't help protect you if I don't know the truth."

"I swear, Kal, I don't know anything." Tali's tone was distraught. "Father just told me to send back any geth technology I could find that wasn't a direct danger to the Fleet. I suspected he might be testing weapons, but I thought he was just working on new ways to bypass shields or armor."

"Well, the important thing is to find something to clear your name. Can we use any of this information?" I asked.

"Doubtful. This is mostly results data. Effects of different disruptive hacking techniques. I don't understand all of it." Tali turned and ran her hand over the active console. "But... they may have been activating the geth deliberately."

"What?" I let out a gasp.

"Nothing here says specifically, but if they were...then Father was doing something terrible." Tali lowered her head. "What was all this, Father? You promised you'd build me a house on the homeworld. Was this going to bring us back home?"

"One day you will build your house, Tali. Perhaps even on Rannoch. But you won't be able to do that if we don't clear your name."

"Yeah," Tali let out a small laugh. "Taking back Rannoch would only be the beginning. We'd have to cannibalize our Fleet to rebuild cities and infrastructure."

"It would also take generations of gene therapy to re-adapt our immune systems so that we could live without these damn suits again," Kal added.

"Yeah, we'd be adapting our entire culture. Again! Sometimes I wonder if it's actually worth it."

"It's worth it, Tali, but going to war with the geth isn't the best option right now. And maybe with Legion's help, you won't have to. But if we don't stop the Reapers, there won’t be anyone left to reclaim Rannoch."

"You're right." Tali sighed.

"Shepard," Garrus called from behind. "Found a massive ammo crate just outside this room. But, I got some bad news. I scouted ahead, and I'm guessing there's about a dozen geth waiting for us down the lower stairs, that way." Garrus pointed to a back door.

"You said you found an ammo crate?" Kal asked, and Garrus nodded. "Let's go see if there are any Arc grenades."

Kal patted Garrus on the shoulder and then headed to the door. Garrus handed me the ammo clips then quickly followed the male quarian. After reloading my pistol, I looked at Tali who was still looking over the data.

"Come on, if we don't hurry, the boys are going to get all the fun."

We made our way to the back door of the lab and rounded a corner. I saw Kal and Garrus slouched down by the staircase with some Arc grenades lying at their feet.

"What's the plan?" I whispered.

"We knock their asses out," Kal said as he handed me two grenades.

"My visor is indicating at least five geth down below. But they are in those rooms there." Garrus pointed to the left and right. "They will try to flank us, but I will be in the back with my sniper."

"So how do we get their attention?" I asked as I peeked up to see two geth troopers flickering their lights back and forth.

"Like this," Kal said as he threw a grenade right between the troopers' feet. They looked down, then back up.

BOOM!

Electricity filled the immediate area. The two troopers fell to the floor as two hunters, who I didn't know were there, flickered from shield loss.

"Let's get them!" I yelled as we took our places.

After ten minutes of battling, the "Battle of the Staircase" was over.

"Damn," Garrus said as he lowered his sniper rifle. "That was a lot of geth. Remind me to tell that Admiral Xen of yours that her calculations were a little off. There were more than fifty geth on this ship."

"Hopefully that was the final wave of them. We've been on this ship for over an hour now." I said as I made my way down the staircase. "Now, let's see if..."

"NO!!" Tali cried as she pushed me to the side and ran over to a quarian body. "No! Father! Father!"

Kal rushed passed me as Tali fell to her knees, forcing the dead quarian's head to rest on her lap.

"No, no, no! You always had a plan. Masked life signs, or, or an onboard medical stasis program, maybe." Tali began to cry. "You! You wouldn't... They're wrong! You wouldn’t just die like this! You wouldn't leave me to clean up your mess! You can't! I..."

"Hey, hey, come here," Kal said as he hugged Tali. "Shhh, it's going to be alright."

"Damn it. Damn it." Tali cried as she clung to Kal. "I'm sorry."

Emotion washed over me as I knelt down next to Tali. "Hey, there is nothing to be sorry about." I placed my gloved hand on the side of Tali's helmet as she clung to Kal.

It took Tali a few minutes before she ran her hand over her father's helmet, then reached for his OT.

"Maybe... he would have known I'd come. Maybe he left a message."

"Good thinking." I encouraged my sad quarian.

After a few moments of her fiddling with his OT, a holographic projection of Rael appeared.

_"Tali, if you are listening, then I am dead. The geth have gone active. I don't have much time. Their main hub will be on the bridge. You'll need to destroy it to stop their VI processes from forming new neural links. Make sure Han'Gerrel and Daro'Xen sees the data. They must know what-“_

The hologram ended and Tali lowered her head.

"He knew you'd come for him. He was trying to help you."

"I don't know what's worse: thinking he never really cared, or thinking that he did and that this was the only way he could show it." Tali placed her hand on Rael's helmet before standing. "It doesn't matter. One way or the other, I cared. And I'm here. And we're ending this."

Tali grabbed her shotgun and made her way to the bridge. I turned and looked at Garrus.

"Watch her back; she isn't mentally stable to fight right now."

"Right."

I placed my hand on Kal. "Come on, let's help her end this."

Kal looked down at the deceased admiral, sighed, and then followed Tali to the bridge.

When we entered the bridge, the only geth that were waiting for us were a hunter, a trooper, and a prime.

"I got this," Tali growled as she used her hacking skills to turn the hunter against the prime.

As the hunter and prime began to fight, Kal easily took out the trooper who looked somewhat confused as to what was going on. After the prime had destroyed the hunter, it's shields were gone with only three-fourths of his armor left.

"Easy as pie," I said as I lifted the large geth into the air with my biotics and Garrus took it out with a headshot.

After making sure there were no more geth on the bridge, we made our way over to the console that was linked to the geth hub.

"Disabling the hub Father mentioned would deactivate any geth we missed," Tali said.

"Do it." I nodded.

"Hmmm," Tali tilted her head to the side. "It looks like some of the recordings remain intact." She ran her hand over the console. "They'll tell us how this happened, what Father did."

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked. "You sound like you really don't want to hear it."

"No, we have to, I know. I just... This is terrible, Shepard. I don't want to know that he was a part of this."

Tali let out a gulping sigh then began to play the recordings.

_"Do we have enough parts to bring more online?"_

_"Yes, Admiral. The new shipment from your daughter will let us add two more geth to the network. We're nearing a break through on systematic viral attacks. Perhaps we should inform the Admiralty Board, just to be safe."_

_"No. We're too close. I promised to build my daughter a home on the homeworld. I'm not going to sit and wait while the politicians argue."_

_"But we'd have an easier time if Tali'Zorah could send back more working material."_

_"Absolutely not. I don't want Tali exposed to any political blowback. Leave her out of this. Assemble new geth with what we have. Bypass security protocols if need be."_

I turned to Tali who's head was bowed. Most likely from shame.

"It sounds like he was doing this for you."

"I never wanted this, Shepard," Tali said in a sad tone. "Keelah, I never wanted this." Tali then started to pace. "Everything here is his fault. I tried to pretend it didn't point to him, but this... When this comes in the trial, they'll..." Tali gulped. "We can't tell them, not the admirals, not anyone. This has to stay between us four."

"Bullshit," Kal growled. "This is the evidence we need to keep you from exile."

"Kal's right, without this evidence, you can be easily found guilty. I don't have anything to work with to help you!"

"You think I don't know that? You think I want to live knowing that I can never see the Fleet again?" Tali yelled, her hands twisting together. "But I can't go back into that room and say that my father was the worst war criminal in our people's history. I cannot!"

"Tali," I lifted my hands. "I know this seems a little harsh, but Rael'Zorah doesn’t need you to worry about him anymore. You heard him say he didn't want you to be caught in the politics."

"Shepard's right, my love. You're not alone in this." Kal said as he grabbed Tali's shoulders and made her turn to look at him. "Please don't do this."

"Kal, they would strike his name from the manifest of every ship he ever served on. He would be worse than an exile. He'd be a traitor to our people, held up for children, our children, as a monster in a cautionary tale!" Tali looked at me. "I can't let all the good he did be destroyed for this, Shepard. Please."

Tali's plea shattered my heart.

I placed my hand on my quarian's shoulder. "We're not going to decide anything here. Let's do an emergency shutdown on the hub, make sure the Alarei is safe and we will head back to the Rayya."

"You're my captain in this hearing, Shepard. It's your decision, but please. Don't destroy what my father was." Tali sobbed.

"I promise, I'll figure something out." I looked at Kal. "Go ahead and take her back to the shuttle. Garrus and I will finish up here."

"Don't worry about your father, Tali. I'll carry him." Garrus volunteered.

Tali only nodded as she and Kal left the bridge.

I placed my hands on a console and let out a deep sigh. "What the hell am I going to do, Garrus?" 

"Hey," I felt my turian's arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me to him. "You'll think of something, you always do."


End file.
